Blood Stained
by Flameraiser
Summary: Harry has been through a lot yet there are some perks to being as gifted as he is. So he's not going to just sit back and let the world shit on him. He's going to best the absolute best. First few chapters are hard to read. Get past those and I promise it gets better. Also, I know the beginning sounds very cliche. It's explained later so try to stick with it. M for bad stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story. Few things to get out of the way before I start. This is my first time writing anything of my own free volition so sorry if it sucks. After a few years of roaming this site I have gotten bored of thinking and getting inspired by the stories and doing nothing about it. So this is my try at it. This is a cross over fic between harry potter and the avengers but the Avengers stuff won't come in till later so be patient with me. I'm also changing the Harry Potter universe timeline start so it syncs up with the Avengers timeline more. Also I suck at editing my own work so if anyone wants to help me by editing my work just pm and I will just probably give it to however messages me first. If anyone wants to give me constructive criticism, I would love to read it but no just flaming my work please.**

 **Warning: Harry is going to be kind of a badass in this story. He won't be unbeatable but he will but hard to defeat around the later years. I'm also going to try to make him smarter but I'm not really that smart myself so I'm not sure how that's going to work out. Last but not least, I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel. Now let's continue to the story.**

 _August 6, 1995_

Lily and James Potter could not be happier. It had been a week since Lily gave birth to a pair of twins named Harry and Arthur Potter. Both at the moment looked identical because of the grey eyes and no hair look that most babies had when recently born, however the healer at St. Mungos said that would be changing soon enough as long as soon as they grew a little more. They had already brought them both to Potter Manor since they were released from the hospital 3 days ago as soon as Lily was cleared. At the moment, James was currently trying to feed Harry his milk before he put him to bed for the night. James smiled down out at Harry.

"Drink up Harry, sooner you get bigger the sooner I can teach you to ride a broom." James cooed at the toddler. Harry showed no sign of even hearing what his father his father had even said as he was so intent on trying to gain as much milk down his throat as possible.

"What was that you said James? It almost sounded like you just expressed a desire to have our BABY on a broomstick." Lily said with a sharp edge in her voice as she walked in the room carrying Arthur, who she was also feeding. James paled as he turned around sharply, toddler still in hand.

"Now Lily, of course I meant when he had grown up more and was an appropriate age to ride when." James said hurriedly before he found himself sleeping on the couch. Again. Lily shot him a withering look that promised pain.

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what you meant. " Lily said, "It had better have been." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. James chuckled awkwardly to try to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and Mount Lily erupted. Before the situation could defuse any further, their fireplace roared to life. Albus Dumbledore stepped out in all his glory.

"Good evening Lily, James. I hope I find you well on this summer evening." Dumbledore said with a grandfather smile and patented eye twinkle.

"Professor! It's great to see you. What brings you to our house this late in the evening? Not order business I hope. We did tell you we were taking some time off for our newborns didn't we?" Lily asked while James smiled at him from behind her.

"Calm down lils. I'm sure he just came to see little Arthur and Harry. Right professor?" James questioned. Dumbledore smiled again though this one did not quite reach his eyes.

"Unfortunately I have come here for a little of both and have sadly brought disturbing news wit. Perhaps it would be best to put the children to sleep for the night while I tell you what I came here tonight to say." Dumbledore told them. At this point, Lily and James started to look concerned by the serious tone that Dumbledore had just used. This did not bode well so they nodded before going to put both children down for bed. When they came back James immediately asked, "Alright Dumbledore, what's going on? No one in the order died di they? Has the war taken a turn for the worse?"

"No luckily but it sadly has not taken a turn for the better either." Dumbledore responded solemnly. "But that's not what I came here to talk about. I came to tell you grave news and it concerns your children" Dumbledore said as he looked at both of them to try and gauge their reaction from his statement. James looked concerned and full of worry. Lily had man y emotions flashing over her face at once. The primary ones seemed to be worry and anger.

"What news could possibly concern are children they are both health and out of danger of the war." Lily said with anger clear in her tone.

"I'm afraid a true prophecy has been told that can pertain your children. It states that a baby that was born as the seventh month dies will have the power to kill Voldemort. He will be born from those that have already thrice defied the dark lord. You and the Longbottoms are the only ones that this prophecy can pertain to. I have already informed the Longbottoms and now have informed you as well." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Wait isn't that a good thing. It basically says that one of our children will grow up to be able to kill Voldemort right?' Lily asked confused. Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately no it doesn't. Voldemort has heard the prophecy as well and now has made both your sons and the Longbottoms child his top priority." Dumbledore stated.

Both Potters looked horrified as they finally understood what Dumbledore had been trying to tell them.

"Oh my God Albus. What do we do? We can't survive if Voldemort focuses all his forces on killing us. Will be dead by the end of the week!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Unfortunately were limited on options. The best one however would be to go into hiding." Dumbledore said. "I can perform the fidelus charm which will hide you from all but your secret keeper. Is this agreeable for you both?" Dumbledore questioned at both of them.

"What choice do we have? We have to protect our children at all cost." Lily said in a frightened whisper.

"Excellent. Then I will make all the necessary arrangements while you two decide who you will make your secret keeper. May I suggest one of your three friends James? You all seem as close as brothers and I'm sure all are trustworthy enough for such a position." Dumbledore said with a slightly warmer voice. James nodded silently, still trying to process all this information he had just heard.

"Well I suppose I shall take my leave. I shall come visit you in a week to see on who you've decided. Until then." Dumbledore finished as he threw the powder into the fire and flamed away. Leaving two distraught Potters.

 _October 31, 1996_

It had been more than a year for the Potter family and much had changed. For starters, they no longer lived in Potter manor but in Potter Cottage which was under fidelus in Godrics Hollow. After much discussion. The Potters along with Sirius Black decided it would be best if they made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper because no one would suspect him. The biggest change however was the growth of Harry and Arthur Potter. Harry had grown hair which was pitch black in color that clashed magnificently with his emerald green eyes. Arthur on the other hand had brown hair that seemed to be tinted with red which most decided was a mix between his father and mother. His eyes were also a goldish-brown in color and spread his child like warmth to whoever gaze in them.

On this particular Halloween night, James and Lily, who had been cooped up in the house since the fidelus was put on it, decided to go out to dinner.

"Now Peter, remember the boys need to be fed and in bed by no later than 7:30." Lily sternly told the slightly frightened looking Peter."

"Of course Lily. I'll make sure there in bed safe and sound by 7:30 on the dot. You two just go and enjoy a nice night out." Peter responded nervously.

"Come on Lily." James exclaimed. "Peter can handle the kids. Tonight is just you and me." James said while smiling at her. Lily smiled back.

"Well I suppose we should go then" Lily said. "Goodbye Harry, bye Arthur. Mommy will be back soon" she said too the two toddlers giggling on the couch. She smiled at them one last time before grabbing James's hand and finally saying goodbye to Peter before apparating away. As soon as they did, Peter dropped his nervous smile and looked at the twins with a slightly sad look.

"Sorry boys but you're in my master's way for immortality." Peter said solemnly. Both toddlers smiled back at him.

"Unca Wormy, Up, Up!" exclaimed both toddlers, clearly not having a clue what Peter was saying and simply wanted to be picked up. Wormtail sighed. He picked both boys up and took them to their rooms. Once he laid them down in their quiz he put them both to sleep. He then walked outside just past the wards were a being cloaked in black was waiting.

"The Potters have left I presume. Let's get this over with quickly Wormtail, I have other places to be." Voldemort hissed at the frightened rat man.

"Of course my lord. They are upstairs in the nursery waiting. Shall I wait outside?" Wormtail asked in fright.

"Yes. Prepare to leave soon. I won't be long." Voldemort hissed before walking into the house. He climbed the stairs before entering the nursery that house both Potter infants. He walked up to both and started to do what any evil villain would does when they meet their enemy. He started to monologue.

"Well if it isn't the twin Potters at last. I've had quite the time finding your location and figuring out how to kill you. But alas, we are at the end of the road." He stated confidently. At some point in his speech, young little Harry had woken up and stood in his crib to look at the funny looking man who seemed to like to talk more than his brother. Voldemort took notice of this.

"Ah has one of you woken to face me. How delightful. I was like to see the light fade from my 'enemies' eyes before they depart from this world." Said Voldemort with a hint of pleasure.

He pulled out his wand as Harry still looked on curiously and said the dreaded killing curse. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered. As the spell raced to Harry a magical barrier of pure white erected in front of him rebounding the spell and causing it to shoot back at the surprised dark lord. Before he could even make a noise of surprise, the spell hit him causing him to explode in what appeared to be a dark cloud. As that cloud spread, a piece seemed to latch onto the still sleeping form of Arthurs head and form a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Wormtail came running in. He looked at both twins who were asleep again and his master's robes on the floor next to his master's wand. He also heard the familiar pop outside that signaled some just apparated to the property, likely feeling the magical disturbance in the wards. He quickly picked up the wand and was about to pop away before Dumbledore came in and yelled, "Stupefy."

Pettigrew was knocked out and Dumbledore assessed the rest of the situation. He looked at both twins and saw the scar on Arthurs head. He immediately knew that this boy was the child of prophecy. He heard more pops but relaxed when he heard Lily and James's voice calling up the stairs. When they ran into the nursery the immediately checked to see if their children were alright after seeing that there was no immediate threat. After checking over both of them the looked at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore what's going on? What was the magical disturbance in the wards just now?" James yelled barely concealing his panic.

"It appears with Peters help, Voldemort was able to get into the house and attack your children." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the knocked out Peter. He then stroked his long white beard.

"It would also seem that Voldemort's attack failed due to young Arthur here." Said Dumbledore as he gently picked up Arthur and showed the scar on his forehead to his parents. Lily gasped.

"Is that…." She trailed off waiting for Dumbledore to confirm her thought process.

"I'm afraid it is the mark of his equal. I present to you Arthur the Boy-Who-Lived" Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile, Harry remained forgotten in his crib and would remain forgotten for a long time after this.

 **Well that was tough. Tell me what you guys think of it. Really curious on what you thought. I know this chapter was pretty predictable because how often this type of story is used but I personally like it and the pain it causes Harry eventually leads to how strong he will get to defy all odds and expectations which I love. So make sure you guys review for me. Till next time. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I made it to chapter 2 which I consider a personal victory on my part. To all of those who have already followed and favorited my story, I just want to say thank you so much. The feeling you get when you create something that people like is just amazing and it wouldn't be possible without you guys. Now about the story. I have no plans to just randomly quit this story even if I, for some reason, lose interest in it. I have a pretty good idea where I want to take it so my goal is to stick with it till it's finished. Not sure how often I'll update because of stuff like school and jobs but I promise to get them out as soon as possible. Finally I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel. Now that that is out of the way, on to the story.**

 _June 29, 2000_

It has been 4 years since we left the Potter family and a lot has changed since then. The end of the war and the defeat of Lord Voldemort being the biggest. Young Arthur Potter was proclaimed to be the Boy Who Lived and defeated Voldemort by Dumbledore himself. This of course skyrocketed the Potter family's popularity to enormous level and made them the most famous family in all of magical Britain. Young Arthur was treated to be a gift from god himself and also thought to be a future light lord in the making. His parents, caught up in the hype, promoted all these rumors and showered their child with love and adoration. Yes, everything looked to be going perfectly for the Potter family except for one thing. One small living, breathing thing that was currently hidden in shadows of the Potter library reading on different magical animals in the world and what resources they gave to the modern day magical word.

Yes this small being was one Harry James Potter. A young 4 almost 5 year old boy with black as night hair and eyes as bright as emeralds. The twin of Arthur and son of both Lily and James Potter though only on paper. You see, the Potters had, over the years, forgotten they even had another son. It started with small almost unnoticeable things like forgetting to call Harry down for dinner or tucking him into bed at night. It eventually got worse and worse. Forgetting to call him down for dinner turned into not even making food for him. Forgetting to tuck him in turned to forgetting why their son's room even had two beds in it. They got rid of his bed forcing him to take up residence in one of the many guest rooms in Potter Manor, which they had moved back to after the end of the war.

Harry hadn't done anything to correct his parent's behavior though. You see Harry wasn't like most children or even like many adults. His mind worked differently. To him the world was a puzzle but a puzzle that went on seemingly forever and could manipulated by where you put what piece. At first he didn't understand his parent's behavior at first, but he researched it in their library and found that they were performing what was called child neglect. The book he read told him that this practice was wrong and could get his parents in trouble. But he had no desire to see that happen to his parent's but he also learned not to carry for his opinions and what they thought. Because he liked to read so much of anything he could get his hands on, he soon pictured his parents and the people around him like the creatures in his book. He never really thought of himself as one of those creatures because to him all the creatures around him were different to what he was. He even at his age he could tell that. Humans, on his eyes were stupid, when something didn't fit in their thought parameters or they simply were confronted with a problem. They questioned it but made no motion to solve the problem themselves. Many times they waited for someone better, smarter, or stronger came along to help them with their problem. Most humans made no move to use the logic at their disposal to find the answers to their questions based on information they already knew.

Of course Harry did do things like that though. He used logic and the knowledge at his disposal to find out anything he could. He once read in a book that "knowledge was power but wisdom was knowing how to use that power." He took that quote to heart. So he decided he would one day grow powerful himself. He wouldn't foolishly rely on his parents. He would use any means he could to amass his own knowledge. He wouldn't be held back by the foolish creatures around him. So over the years that's exactly what Harry did. He gathered as much knowledge as he could. He spent most of his time reading and learning. He learned how to cook and clean for himself. But he also learned other things as well. He of course learned of magic and what he called his own 'personal' magic. When first reading about magic, he was confused. All the books he read said that magic was used with a wand or other magical conduit of some sort. But that didn't make any sense. How would they know to build magical conductors for their magic without having performed magic without the conductors if they didn't already they knew they had magic meaning they had already been able to perform magic without the conductor.

This got him to think that maybe he didn't even need the conductor. Maybe it wasn't as much of a requirement as the magic humans thought. So he practiced as much as he could whenever he could. He focused on something he thought simple first. He tried to make a book come closer to him with magic by itself. He did this for two weeks without any results. On the 14th day he poured all his concentration into moving the book with just magic. Just before he was about to give up, the book jumped causing Harry's eyes to widen with surprise. After that incident he kept trying till eventually he could push and pull the book with him absolute ease.

This accomplishment allowed him to move on and practice other types of wandless magic. He would try transfiguration and charms until he could perform enough simple ones that he deemed himself proficient enough for the time being. This didn't stop him from reading. His favorites were about the magical creatures and their might. Dragons alone took entire teams of dragon handlers just to contain one. Their scales were strong to regular attacks and magical ones barely ever made dents unless in large amounts and concentrated. Truly fearsome creatures to be sure. This got young Harry to thinking of how he could possibly get them under his own control. This is where he started to try and influence minds with his magic. From the way his books talked about the mind, it would be better if his target was young since their minds weren't as developed. This made him think they would be easier to manipulate. With that thought process, he started to practice on his younger twin. This took him two months of hard concentration before he was able to accomplish it. He first made Arthur do normal task that wouldn't look to out of the ordinary but at the same time not something Arthur ever would normally do by himself like clean his room.

After learning out to manipulate minds to an extent Harry continued to learn more and more. All though soon he grew tired of being limited to the Potter house. He wanted real life experience under his belt and he would never get that here.

'Hmm. The birthday celebration would be the best opportunity I get. Everyone will be so focused on Arthur that I will easily be able to slip away' thought Harry. He turned the page on a book that explained spells for common household injuries such as sprained ankles, cuts, and minor fractures and breaks.

'I shall also have to take one of James's extra never ending bags to store books and other materials in.' as he thought this he looked out the one window in the library and down to the manors backyard where the rest of his "family" along with Sirius and Remus where showing Arthur how to ride a practice broom for the first time. They all seemed to be laughing and having the times of their lives. Harry showed no visible sign of caring and would never admit that the seen caused a slight pang in his chest. He looked away from the scene and back to his book.

'Soon I shall leave this place and have this chapter of my life come to a close.' Harry thought to himself. 'Soon I will become the most powerful being ever!'

 _July 31, 2000 (Arthur and Harry's birthday.)_

Harry saw the guest arriving from his room and their appeared to be a lot of them this year. He didn't care, they wouldn't hinder his plans. After packing everything he needed for a month, he had everything he needed to leave this house for good. He would finally be free to live his life without any restrictions on it. He packed and the bag and waited for everyone to become immersed with each other to notice any child slip out the window. As soon as that happened, harry opened the window and prepared to jump to the tree opposite it. He took one last look at his room before jumping to the tree. He grabbed on to the branch and hauled himself to a sitting position on it. He then looked back his window and willed it closed with his magic. With that he jumped down the rest of the way. It was farther down than he thought and the landing was rougher than he would have liked.

'Note to self. Make way to non-painfully descend from high places.' Harry thought to himself. He brushed himself off and approached the manors front window that looked right into the festivities. He saw his brother surrounded by his family and people from all over that came from all over to pay homage to the supposed Boy Who Lived. In fact they had just taken out the cake and had started to sing Happy Birthday to young Arthur who looked like he couldn't be happier. Again felt the mysterious pang in his chest that he had felt a month ago. Watching all those people sing to his brother and show their love and adoration for him made Harry himself want, no crave for that same type of attention that had once also been given to him. But he squashed that feeling before anything could become of it.

'I have chosen who I will be. I cannot be swayed by my emotions from the past.' Thought Harry. With that, Harry turned his back on the house and walked away without looking back while still hearing Happy Birthday in his ears until he had crossed onto a different street.

 _October 1_ _st_ _, 2000_

It had been two months since Harry had left his home and after a week he had made it to London. He spent much time observing how other non-magical humans interacted with each other. Kids his age that lived on the street, he often saw pickpocket older humans to gain money for food or shelter later in the day. He too wanted to learn how to do this. So for the first month in London he tried to learn how to pickpocket by observing other kids and the occasional teen do it. From what he could tell the most successful were those who didn't even look to be making any sort of physical contact. They timed their hand swinging perfectly with the targets walking pace and simply slipped their hand in as they went by them and put the wallet in their pocket before the target noticed. Then they would duck in an alley or a side street, take the money out and throw the wallet away. Once Harry felt ready to perform, it he too also tried. He failed on most of his early attempts but by the end of the month had gotten the hang of it. Once he felt he mastered it he would try to do it with magic by using his influence over the mind to just make random people give him their money and then forget he existed. It was on his latest little cash run that Harry felt something wrong. As he had just gotten the money and was walking away, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around quickly but saw no one in the dark shadows of the afternoon. He walked away hurriedly from the man who just gave him money and dropped his mind charm. He walked into a nearby side alley and tried to hurry away when the hair on his neck stood up again. This time he knew some was following him. He had read enough about human instinct to know not to just ignore it. He spun around fast and tried to confront the man or woman who was following him but midway through his spin he was pushed against his side roughly and forced to the ground.

'This is bad. May be I can force him to go away by over powering his thoughts.' Thought Harry. Before Harry could even reach for his magic to overpower this man, He felt something sharp and cold pressed against his neck.

"I wouldn't try that little mind trick of yours. If I feel even a tickle on mine, ill slit that little throat of yours." The mysterious man said. Harry noticed that he didn't seem to have a malicious tone just a matter of fact one. Harry wasn't sure if people felt when he temporarily overrode their mind but he wasn't about to take a chance and find out.

"Is there something you wanted from me or is this just a mugging? If so you can take all I've got." Harry said trying to not give this man a reason to slit his throat. The man smiled back.

"Nah, I was just curious. I saw that little trick of yours. It was pretty cool especially without a wand. Didn't even look like it took a lot out of you. That's impressive." The man said with a good natured tone as he backed the knife away from Harry's throat.

"Yes well thank you for your kind words but seeing as it doesn't seem you have any real business with me, would you mind if I left now?" Harry asked as he rubbed his throat where the man's knife previously sat. He was finally able to good look at the man who had been threatening him. He seemed tall though he couldn't tell very well since he was still a child. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes that didn't quite match his face. He had a good natured smirk on his face that didn't do a good job of representing the man. His body and the way he carried himself, while although appearing laid back, looked to be coiled like a snake and ready to pounce like a tiger. No matter how up put it, this man looked dangerous to Harry.

"Sure but first let me make you an offer." The man said with his smile still in place.

"What's the offer?" questioned Harry apprehensively.

"I want you to come and train under me." The man said smiling even wider now.

This surprised Harry and threw him for a loop.

"Why would you want to train me?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm going to be honest with you . I know that you're a wizard. I know because my older brother was also a wizard. He was what you would call a muggle-born. You know what that is?" The man asked as he looked at Harry for an answer. Harry nodded back at the man, waiting to see where he was going with this.

"Good. Well I am obviously not a wizard like my brother but I do know about the world since my brother, before his passing in the war, educated me on who and what wizards and magic was so I could always be on the lookout. I uses that knowledge also to help me with my job. You see I'm a man with a very particular skill set." The man said trying to see if Harry had caught on. From the look on his face, it was obvious had hadn't.

"I kill people. I want to train in how to kill people or really anything. I will teach you all I can on how to take down your enemies and as much as I can about magic. In return, I want you to lend me your magical abilities for my jobs. Do you accept my little proposal? I swear that no matter your answer that I will let you walk away from here alive." The man finished as he looked at Harry.

Harry was shocked. This man wanted him to help him kill people. Sure he didn't particularly care for humans but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. But on the other hand, this man was going to help him and probably teach him skills that not many other could teach him. This was a golden opportunity to accomplish exactly what he wanted since he had left home. He looked up at the man and continued to carefully weigh both the pros and cons of such a situation. He looked at the man. He seemed to be content with letting Harry take his time in thinking his proposal over. He still looked very nonchalant wearing a hoodie and jeans. He certainly didn't look like an elite assassin or even just a regular assassin. Finally, Harry decided. He would go with this man and if he wasn't adequate then he would simply learn what he could and leave. But if he was good then he would stay with him and still learn everything he can. It was a win- semi win situation.

"Alright. I accept your offer. I'll go with you." Harry said as confidently as he could in front of a man who he was now sure was a trained killer.

"Excellent!" said the man with a giant grin. Well then, Shall we be on are way? Don't want to waste too much time out here do we." The man said as he started to lead Harry out of the alley they had been conversing in. "Oh and by the way. My name is Nick, just Nick and yours?" the now identified Nick asked.

"Harry….just Harry." Said Harry quietly after deciding to from now in forego his once family's surname. Nick smiled down at him as if he honestly found him quite funny.

"Well then 'just' Harry. Allow me to welcome you to the world of death known as assassination." Said with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Harry looked at the grin and gulped.

'What have I got myself into with this human?'

 **And that is a wrap for the second chapter. I want to just give a major shout out to my little brother who stayed up to help me edit this before I posted it so it wouldn't have too many errors in it. Again I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story. It really does mean so much to me. Hopefully I'll be able to post if not tomorrow then sometime this weekend. Until then. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo. Made it to the 3** **rd** **chapter. Decided to post this early because mythogirly left such a nice review and it made me feel happy to see someone like my work so much. As always, I would like to thank those who faved and followed my story even with all its mistakes. So far I've gotten 40 follows and 21 favorites. That just blows me away and makes me so excited and happy. I will do my best to have them edited and have them corrected. One last thing. If I don't plan to update this story for more than a week. I'll let you guys know, usually at the end of the last chapter or in an author's note. Now onto other things. I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.**

 _May 1_ _st_ _, 2001_

It had been 7 months since Harry had been picked up by Nick. There was no other way to describe those months except by calling them hell. The training regime that Nick had made up to improve Harry enough to be useful enough for him was brutal and would definitely would get him thrown him in jail forever for the kind of child abuse he was issuing to Harry. From 4 am to 12 pm was when Harry did his physical exercise. Then from 1 pm to 5pm he would study magic from the books he had taken from Potter Manor. The first exercises that Nick had Harry doing was cardio related such as running and teaching him how to free run and climb things. Harry wouldn't be allowed to stop until the time was over. No matter how tired he was, Harry would not stop until the time was over mainly because the one time he did, Nick had tied him to a tree in the forest they were currently living in at the time and left him there all night. The wind was to cold so he was forced to stay awake the whole night.

After that one incident, Harry made sure that he had completed all his exercises for as long as his mentor told him. The results were definitely showing though. Although he was too young to gain any real muscle, his endurance and flexibility shot through the roof. He knew for a fact that the amount of 5 year olds with his physical endurance was probably less than the amount of fingers he had on one hand. Still, he would complain to Nick every day for the physical torture known as his training.

The second part of the day was by far, the easiest for Harry. He got to do his favorite thing which was just sit down and read. Nick had told him to read up on all medical magic he could because for someone who had such a dangerous and life threatening job. Having a medic on the field would immediately shift the odds more in his favor. Harry himself definitely saw the logic in his thinking. Plus learning medical techniques would most likely help him in the long run too. So every afternoon, after lunch, he would go sit down against a comfy enough tree and read his books about healing. When he thought he got the basic idea of how to heal basic breaks and similar injuries, he asked Nick on how he was going to practice. Nick simply stood up and told him he would be right back. When he came back with a bird whose wing had clearly been shot through by a bullet, he gave Nick a look before using his magic to try and heal the bird the nearest way he could to how the book was telling him too. At first, it didn't look like anything was happening until a low golden glow surrounded the bird's wing and the bullet wound slowly closed until it was completely gone.

After that moment, Harry practiced healing wounds from simple cuts and bruises to healing his broken arm after he misjudged the distance of a jump while practicing free running one morning. Incidentally, Harry found that healing his own injuries were much easier than healing others wounds. He also found out after he healed his broken arm that the bone seemed more solid and strong his other ones. When telling Nick of this phenomenon, Nick simply responded that his magic was trying to reinforce his bones to prevent future breaks from happening. Harry wished he never told Nick about that. Ever since then, Nick had been increasing his training intensity knowing by now that Harry could heal almost all wounds he gained.

Now however, it was time to put Harry's training to the test. Nick had finally deemed him smart enough to join him on a mission with him. Harry wouldn't lie and say he wasn't the least bit excited. One, he could finally test out all the skills he learned and two, they would finally be leaving this god-awful forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright kid, you ready to head out? Got us a car that's waiting for us on a road about a mile from where we currently are." Nick said with his stupid happy-go-lucky grin on his face. Harry really hated that grin.

"Yes let's go. Sooner we leave this forest, the better," Harry said in monotone. He knew Nick hated it when he spoke like this because it made him sound not human. Which was also the reason he only talked in monotone now.

"Ugh. Cut it out with the voice kid. It's creepy as hell." Nick half yelled at him

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Shall we leave?" Harry asked blandly.

Nick shivered. "Yeah, let's get out of this forest" Nick replied.

They both started the mile trek to wherever Nick had parked their car. Harry thought about the mission they were about to do He honestly didn't know much about it at this point. All he knew is that there was supposed to be some high class party being held by some of Britain's most financially elite members. Nick didn't give much details about the target. All he knew was that their target was some middle age man that apparently liked to exploit poor African countries for their natural resources or something similar.

By now we had made it to the car which was a sedan that appeared to have a silver lion roaring on its hind legs.

"Put the baggage in the trunk and hop in back." Nick said. Harry nodded and moved to grab the luggage while he opened the trunk so Harry could put in our bags. When Harry was done, Nick motioned for him to get in the backseat while he took the wheel. Harry slept for most of the way there so he couldn't be sure of how far they were from London. When he opened his eyes again from his nap, the sun looked a little past its highest point in the sky meaning it must have taken a few hours to get here since they left at 8 in the morning.

"Hey lets go grab some lunch and then explain to you exactly what's going to go down tonight." Nick said as he walked towards a nearby café. Harry nodded and followed him in. While Nick ordered them sandwiches. Seemed pretty packed which Harry guessed was normal since it was lunchtime and they were in the middle of London. When Nick was done getting their sandwiches they headed back to the car to eat them and to talk privately.

"Alright this is how it's going to work…" Nick started as he opened up his sandwich and started taking bites. "The target is going to arrive in at the hotel at around 8 according to my contacts. We're going to do this clean without getting other involved. When he goes inside, one of his 4 security guards is going to go park his car in the private garage for this party. You are going to wander in pretending that you are just some lost kid who was trying to get into the party with his parents. When you see the guard you will mentally overpower him and convince him that he parked the car and went back to the party without any problems and that he did not see some 5 year old along the way. While doing this you will have to also avoid the garages security team that watched over the cars to make sure no one tampers with them. If you get caught then just mentally overpower them as well and keep on going with the job. You will find the targets car which is a new 2000 black Bentley. Once you find it, you will crawl under the car and plant a c4 charge. Once down you will leave the garage without attracting any attention to yourself. You got all that." Nick asked as he finished his explanation of his plan.

"Yes I believe so. Sounds simple enough but what will you be doing while I plant the bomb?" asked Harry more curious then worried that his mentor was planning to betray him or something else equally foolish. Nick smirked at him

"The garages has cameras in it. Since you don't know how to hack yet I will be doing that to play the cameras a looped feed to not arouse suspicion." Nick said as he then continued to eat his sandwich.

"I see." Said Harry as he thought over this plan that Nick had made. In theory, the plan sounded great but Nick told that no plan survives first contact with the enemy.

"And what if something goes wrong with this plan." Harry said slightly worried as he took the last bite of his sandwich. Nick shrugged back at him.

"This plan has a low percentage of going wrong since even if we do run into a problem you can most likely just force anyone we run into to leave us alone." Nick said nonchalantly.

"Unless we run into more than one person. I can definitely hold down one person but more than that would be much more difficult." Harry said trying to express his worries.

"Well then I guess we both better not screw up to bad then huh." Nick said as he smiled at Harry.

"Your laid back attitude does not bode well for my survival." Harry said bluntly, Nick pretended to pout.

"Awwww, Harry you wound me. Don't tell me after all these months of working you don't think you can handle such a simple mission. You know a mission rarely gets any easier than this and were lucky I got it before someone else did." Nick said, still pretending to pout.

"If you say so. Perhaps we should start to prepare since according to the clock we only have 5 hours till the man gets to the party." Harry said to the now smiling again Nick.

"Harry you just read my mind." Nick said as he started the car and drove to their hotel so they could prepare for the evening.

 _Same day, 7:45 pm_

Harry was currently standing across the street in a small tux waiting for the man to get to the hotel.

"Checking in, Harry can you hear me?" asked Nick from the ear piece that was currently was in Harry's ear.

"Yes, I hear you clearly. What's the status of the target?" Harry asked as he started to head to the parking lot and get in position while also trying to talk quietly so no one would notice some random kid talking to himself and call the cops.

"Excellent. The target is on route and currently 3 blocks away according to these street cameras I've temporarily plugged myself in to. How you feeling? Any first mission jitter?" Nick asked seriously for once.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't a little nervous but its fine. I have it under control. I'm currently by the parking lot know and in position. Soon as you give me the word, I'm good to go." Harry said still trying to talk quietly.

"Good. I'll tell you when it's time to make a move." Nick said then went silent. Harry to go silent. He stated to think what he was about to do. He was going to be killing another human being for the first time or at least help with the killing of one. He knew he was going to eventually have to do this as soon as he joined up with Nick but knowing it and being in the moment about to do it were two different things. He took another deep breathe of the cold air to try and calm himself.

"Target just arrived at party. Mission is a go." Nick said suddenly through his ear piece. As soon as he said it, Harry was moving. He went to the back entrance that had the least amount of people near it and was connected to an alley. He then waited a few minutes for the car to appear. When it did, it zoomed past and up the ramp to the next floor. Harry followed it up the ramp since taking the stairs would run the risk of bumping into some one. As he crouched behind a car to avoid 3 members of the security team as they walked by, he noticed the car slide into a spot on the side of the garage.

"Car has just parked. Driver is getting out and departing down stairs as we speak. Make sure to keep an eye on him in case he happens to have forgot anything in the car and come back." Harry said as he crouched and moved his way to the Bentley while occasionally ducking behind other cars to hide from the guards.

"Good thinking. I'm watching him. Looks like he just left parking lot and headed to party but I'll keep my eyes out for him." Nick responded sounding slightly impressed. Harry slowly approached the car and then slid under it as soon as he was sure no guards were watching.

"Under car. Planting charge." Harry said. He only had one stick of c4 but since he was planting it under the gas tank, Nick said that it would be fine.

"Good now hurry up and get out of there. Don't want any trigger happy guards to see you before the mission is even hallway over." Nick said back.

"Ok." Harry responded. Once he fastened the stick under the gas tank, he rolled from under the car and started to make his way back the way he came. He went down the ramp and was walking to the back entrance.

"Hey!" a man said from behind as he grabbed Harry on the shoulder from behind. Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the huge hand slam down on him. Before he could make a move the man spun him around.

"What do you think you're doing here kid? This is a private garage and you are not authorized to be here." The man said glaring at Harry suspiciously. Acting fast, Harry stretched his magic to the man as fast as he could and took him over. When he saw the man's eyes go glassy he took a breath. He forced the man to think he never saw Harry and that everything was fine before turning him around and marching him off somewhere else. As he saw him march away Harry took a deep breath.

'That was way to close' Harry thought to himself as he turned and left the garage.

"This is Harry. I have left the parking garage and am making my way back to our hotel." Harry said still short of breath from his near failure.

"Understood. Everything okay? Sounded like you almost got compromised." Nick asked.

"Yes everything is fine. Just got a little spooked is all." Harry said. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Roger that. See you when you get here" said Nick.

Harry took a deep breath when he heard only silence. He didn't want to be this exposed out in the night so he jogged back to the hotel they were staying at. The hotel was only three blocks away from the hotel their target was at. Harry thought that was a little close but when he voiced his concerns to Nick, He just waved him off and said it was fine. As Harry entered the hotel he felt himself relax a little. He entered the elevator and punched in his floor before waiting. When the doors reopened to let him out, he went immediately to Nick and his room and knocked. The door opened showing Nick smiling and ushering him in. As soon as he came in and the door shut behind him Nick spoke.

"I have to say, for a first time, that wasn't bad. Will have to work on somethings but definitely not bad. Congrats on a success plant Harry." Nick said while patting Harry.

"Even if you say that, I still messed up. I had to rely on my magic to get myself out of a sticky situation. I want to be able to gain enough skill to not have to use an ounce of magic on a mission." Harry stated sullenly at the fact that in his mind he had failed.

"That's a good goal to have. Tell you what. The party doesn't end for a few hours. Why don't you get in some shut eye and I'll wake you when the fireworks start." Nick suggested. Harry nodded gratefully before taking off his jacket and laying himself out on the couch. He must have just been awake on adrenalin alone because as soon as he closed his eyes, he was out. Harry woke up several hours later when Nick was shaking up.

"Hey Harry the fireworks are about to start. You need to get up. You're not going to want to miss this." Nick said. Harry shook his head to clear the blurriness and stood up.

"Alright so where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To the roof. Follow me." Nick said as he led Harry out the hotel door. They took the stairs since the elevator didn't go up to the roof. When they go there, Nick walked over to the edge which was protected by a stone railing of sorts. Harry followed closely behind. Nick looked at Harry and motioned him to look down. Harry complied and look down and at first didn't see what Nick meant. It was two at night so he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be looking for. That's when he noticed that a black familiar looking car was about to drive past the hotel.

"It's the target in his car." Nick said to confirm Harry's suspicions. Nick reached in to his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote. He handed the remote to Harry and looked at him with a serious look on his happy face.

"Time for you to make your final choice harry. I've trained with you for 7 months. But to truly show me that you're in this with me, I want you to click that button. If you don't want to then give it back to me and you can walk away from this life right now. Nick said as he took a step away from Harry to allow him to choose. Harry panicked. Nick expected him to be the one who clicked the button. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Sure he wanted to learn the skills that Nick had to offer him but he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill people for it. Although his mind was panicking, his heart already knew the answer he would choose. When he first met Nick he wanted to use him for his own advancement but after spending so much time with him, that had changed. Nick treated him in a way that no one ever treated him before. He was strict and rough with but that was only so he would learn and be able to survive later in life. If he was honest to himself. Nick was the first father figure he had since he was one. There was no way he was going back to the kind of lonely life he used to live. So he took what last look at the car and then looked back at Nick. Then he held up the remote

And clicked the button.

 **Man that was long and tiring too write. I honestly have no idea how some people can continue and make 10000 word chapters. Must be why they only update once a week. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to be clear now. This is the only assassin kind of mission chapter I'm writing. I wrote it just so everyone would know that Harry has just committed his life to being a killer. He won't kill innocents for those of you who don't like that thing so be at ease. Well that's it for now. Please follow/favorite/or review. Means a lot to me. Thanks. Until next time. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright next chapter. Just want to say before I begin that before I posted chapter 3, I had around 600 views and after I posted it, I now have 2700 which I just find insane. Thank you guys so much for all the support and follows and favorites. I definitely could not work up the will to be posting a chapter a day without you guys. So now on to the story.**

 _August 5, 2001 (Potter Manor)_

It was a nice, warm August morning at Potter Manor. This goes double for one Lily Potter. For Lily, her life was perfect. She had an amazing husband who was due for a promotion to auror captain at his job. She had a magnificent son who she loved with all her heart. In fact, that son just had a birthday a week ago and had turned 6 years old. She could not be more proud of the boy that Arthur was becoming. He was so sweet and kind to everyone he met. He was modest and gracious and got along with almost anyone. Lily would admit that when he was younger, she feared he would end up with too much of James's personality. Luckily that fear was unfounded. He had turned to take more after her even if he did like to perform more than the average amount of pranks and liked to fly a little too fast for her taste on his broom. Despite that he was a great kid and she loved him.

If all this great new wasn't enough, she had just found out this morning that she was pregnant again? She hadn't told James yet because she wanted to confirm it for herself first. She was ecstatic when the healers at St. Mungos told her. Even more so when she found out that it would be a girl. Oh how she couldn't wait! All this talk of babies were reminding her of when Arthur was a baby. When he took his first steps, when he said mama for the first time, that time he accidently climbed on a broom stick and they couldn't get him down for an hour because he was moving too fast and giggling the entire time. Such good memories.

All these old memories were starting to get to Lily feeling nostalgic. She decided to go look at her old photo album of when Arthur was a baby. So she went upstairs to her room. She grabbed the book and went back down the stairs and sat back down on the couch. As soon as she opened the book she was confused. The picture was for the most part what she expected. It was her, James, and Arthur looking at the camera and for the most part smiling, or giggling in Arthur's case. What she didn't expect to see was another baby boy in the picture. This one, unlike Arthur, had hair as black as night and eyes that shined like emeralds. The baby boy had a smile on her face. As she looked at him confused, a single name popped I her mind.

'Harry'

With that name came other things. Memories and emotions she had once felt but had long since forgotten. She quickly flipped through the pages faster and faster looking for more pictures of this boy with her family as memories started to resurface the more she looked at him. As the years went on in the book, the boy was seen less and less. Not only was he seen less but his expression change. While it was first happy like any toddler should be, his smiles soon vanished only to be replaced by blank stares of no emotion almost as if he was dead. By the time they got too Arthurs 4th birthday, there was no more pictures of that black haired little boy. As she tried to turn the page, she found that she couldn't. She looked at her hand to see that it was shaking. It was shaking uncontrollably and she couldn't stop it. Her vision started to blur and she couldn't seem to stop it. She felt water leak down her cheeks. She attempted to get up but her legs gave out from under her and she toppled to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she wailed though not of pain but of sadness. She cried and cried and cried as more and more memories of her forgotten child entered her mind then suddenly seemed to stop after he hit the age of three which only made her cry some more.

After twenty minutes of crying a thought suddenly hit her.

'Where is Harry?!' she thought frantically. Suddenly her strength which seemed to have been lost seconds ago returned full force as she tore up the stairs. She checked every single bedroom they had and found nothing. She was really starting to panic as she got to the last door.

'Please god, let him be here' she prayed as she opened the last door. Behind the door was…no one. As she looked around she did see signs of life. Dishes that had disappeared without a trace long ago, books stacked neatly at the edge of the desk. A few old toys that clearly had seen better days. The room had clearly been abandoned long ago. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust that seemed to coat the room like a blanket. Lily collapsed against the door frame and slowly slid down to the floor. Before letting unconsciousness take her, one thought went through her mind.

'What have I done?'

 _4:00 pm, same day_

James just got home from a tiring day of filing papers at work. He was really trying his best to get that captain position which had been a dream of his since he joined the corps years ago. As he got home though, his raggedness seemed to evaporate as the first thing he did was look for his beautiful magnificent wife. Just as he was about to call out to her, he noticed something unusual about his home. There seemed to be something wrong in the way it looked. It was almost as if a feeling of dread and sadness wafted throughout the house like a late evening breeze. James couldn't remember the last time he felt such a feeling, it would have had to been in the war. This made him concerned.

"Lily, you there?" James yelled out as he started to look around the house. Since they lived in an actual Manor this was no easy feat.

"Lily come on your scaring me. Come on out." James yelled again as he grew slightly panicked. After checking the downstairs area, he decided to check the upstairs. He was running now. As soon as he got to the hallway with all the bedrooms, he saw her. She was slumped against the guest bedroom door frame knocked out.

"LILY!" James screamed as he sprinted to her as fast he could, fearing the worst. As soon as he got to her he checked her heart rate and confirmed that she was still alive and sighed with relief as soon as he felt it beating.

"Lily come on wake up. You've got to wake up. You have to be okay. Lily please!" James pleaded to his knocked out wife. As he finished Lily's eyes fluttered open and looked at him. They red and puffy which made him think that she was crying recently.

"Lily, thank god you're okay. Why were you passed out? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" James asked as he hugged his wife to his chest as tight as he could without hurting her.

"James…" Lily whispered, "We forgot him….we forgot about Harry." Lily said. Her voice was completely devoid of all emotion as if someone came and literally drained her of all of them. James looked back at her confused.

"Who's Harry?" James asked, wondering if perhaps they had forgotten about an old friend and wondering why that would upset Lily so much. Lily simply looked at him and her eyes made James feel like he was being sucked a dark abyss full of sadness and loneliness. Lily didn't respond. She simply reached out for the photo album that had fallen on the floor about a foot away from her and gave it to James. James was confused on what the problem was. He opened the book and started to flip through the pages and immediately saw the problem. He too saw the little black haired boy that he hadn't given a though too in years. He saw as the pages went the boy smiles slowly disappear. He knew then what was coming but still hoped against hope that they didn't forget one of their own flesh and blood. As he kept going through the pages though, his suspicions were proven correct. Harry disappeared completely from the book after Arthur's 4th birthday.

"Lily…where is he…Where's Harry?" James asked as his voice was hoarse with all the raw emotion he was feeling.

"He's gone" Lily whispered back as she clung to James a little tighter and tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Harry's gone."

 _6 pm, same day_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over papers before the new school year started. He was sucking on a lemon drop and relaxing in his throne like chair. That was until his fireplace roared to life and Lily and James appeared. That itself wasn't too out of the ordinary for Dumbledore as his favorite students did stop by every now and again to talk about Arthur and any news on him. He was about to greet both with a grandfatherly smile as he usually did until he took in their appearance. They both looked terrible. It was obvious both had been crying by their red puffy eyes and tear stains down their face.

"James, Lily what's wrong? Did something happen to Arthur." Dumbledore said getting to his feet just in case he needed depart swiftly.

"Professor it's about Harry." James said back sullenly. Dumbledore was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't even heard a mention of the boy for many years now. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had even seen the boy. He did relax a little though.

'At least Arthur is safe. Wouldn't have been good for the population if he died now before he could even complete his destiny.

"Ah I see. How is Harry then? I must confess to not have remember seeing him that often recently. He's alright I presume?" Dumbledore asked them both.

"He's gone." Lily said as she looked down. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Gone? What do you mean Lily?" Dumbledore asked her seeking to better understand the situation.

"I mean he's gone. We don't know where he is. We think he left a while ago." Lily said still looking only at the ground.

"I see. Well what efforts have you made to finding him?" Dumbledore asked. A sudden thought pierced his mind.

"He couldn't have been kidnapped could he?" Dumbledore now asked jumping at the possibility. While Harry most likely didn't have any information that could put the light side in jeopardy, if a dark family got hold of him, there was no telling how bad it could be especially since children tend to remember quite a bit subconsciously. This suggestion also seemed to also jolt Lily and James.

"You don't really think that could be possible do you professor?" James asked regaining some of his voice as he suddenly filled with doubt.

"It is entirely possible. If a dark family got hold of him, there's no telling the damage they could do. Not only that but Harry has roughly around the same potential as Arthur if I remember correctly. Should he be raised by the dark, the damage this could cause if they teach him dark magic could astronomical." Dumbledore said as he thought about the situation more.

"Why would they train him in the Dark arts?" James questioned.

"It would be the perfect revenge against Arthur to force him to fight his own twin. With the Dark arts, it would be easy to mold a child into a weapon." Dumbledore said.

"Of course this is still just a theory. There is no guarantee that is what actually happened. Harry might have not been pleased with his home life and decided to leave. Children don't usually have much control of themselves so that is also possible. Either way, we must find him as soon as possible just in case and before he's put in anymore danger. I assume you have already tried the tracker spell to try and locate him?" Dumbledore asked. Lily nodded in response to him.

"Hmmm that does not bode well but perhaps a more powerful variant that has an increased range will do the trick." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand. He raised his and made a few complex motions before whispering the spell

"Inveniet eam" he said clearly. His wand hovered in his hand before pointing in a direction. He was about to smile at the success of the spell until it did something unusual. His wand changed into an entirely different direction every 3 seconds. First North, then South-East and so on.

"Hmm this is most unusual." Dumbledore said out loud.

"What? Did the spell work?" Lily asked impatiently.

"It's strange. It has locked onto the target but something seems to be causing its signal to be constantly thrown for a loop. Most interesting." Dumbledore said, truly fascinated by this turn of events.

"So you're saying you can't find him." Lily said starting to sulk again.

"Not immediately I can't but rest assured I will get in touch with all my contacts until Harry has been found and brought home safely." Dumbledore said as he tried to reassure both Potters.

"In the meantime, perhaps you should tell young Sirius and Remus about this so they can help you with your search." Dumbledore offered politely. Both Potters nodded before they left through to fireplace and went presumably back home.

'Well that was interesting' thought Dumbledore as he slouched back into his throne like chair.

'We must find and bring that boy back at all cost. Should he fall in the hands of the dark, he could become a real threat to our side' Dumbledore thought. He sat up and got up from his chair and moved to the fireplace. He reached out and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in the fire place. He had a few places to drop by too tonight.

 **I know this one is a little shorter than the last few but bear with me. Needed to get this up so you guys could understand what was happening on the Potter front. Before anyone ask, Harry won't just forgive his parents for what they did. In fact, I'm thinking about making it so he never forgives them. At the same time, he isn't going to waste is time and effort hating them either. So that's it. Make sure to leave reviews. Love all you guys. Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here we go chapter 5. Just so people know where I'm going with this. I'm splitting this story into three arcs. The first arc is pre-Hogwarts. Second arc is going to be Hogwarts arc. The last arc is going to be Avengers arc. I'm not going to have Harry even start meeting Avengers till at least the Hogwarts arc. This chapter is going to have quite a few time skips so were going to see Harry start to mature and come out of his shell. Alright on to the story.**

 _January 13, 2002_

It had been 8 months since Harry had decided to commit his talents and life to being Nick's partner in crime. He could honestly say nothing had changed much since then. Except the traveling. When they had finished their mission to kill the rich asshole in London, he thought they would head back to the forest and continue his training. Apparently that wasn't going to be the case. Nick told him the only reason he chose that forest was because he wasn't sure if Harry would fully commit himself to the lifestyle at the time and didn't want to compromise any of his safe houses and case he didn't play ball. Harry wasn't going to lie to himself, the fact that Nick hadn't trusted him that much back then had slightly hurt. He got over it though realizing the logic behind doing such a thing since Nick, essentially, had just picked him up off the street one day. Still didn't make him happy though. Since then however, Nick had said his true training was going to start.

Now instead of just cardio training he was teaching him how to fight and protect himself as well.

"Listen Harry. When in a fight you have to use your strengths while protecting your weaknesses. You are small right now and therefore harder to hit. You are also very fast as well. You need to use these two major things to you advantage. You have almost no true strength at least not until you get older. Until then, you have to use hit and run tactics you go that?" Nick finished as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"Yeah I got it." Harry responded excitedly. He had been waiting to start being able to spar. Nick smirked back at him.

"Good. Let's get started. Now the way to fight that I'm showing you will capitalize on your strength, and medical knowledge. You will launch quick jabs at pressure points to take down opponents bigger and stronger then you." Nick said. He threw a few fast strikes at the air to show Harry the correct form. After he looked at Harry to see if he understood.

"Alright, now you try." Nick told Harry as he took a step back. Harry gave a few experimental jabs like he saw Nick do a sec ago.

"No, no. You're moving your wrist to much when you throw the jab. You have to do it more rigid and quick. You need to commit more to the strike once it's thrown." Nick said as he grabbed Harry by is arm and fixed his movements.

"Now try it more like this…"Nick said. As Harry looked at Nick and saw the effort he was putting in to correct him and show him the correct way, he did something he hadn't done in years.

He smiled.

 _April 14, 2002 (Berlin)_

Harry was running as fast as he possibly could. You may be asking why? Well he was currently on a mission. Mission was pretty simple in his opinion. All he had to do was hang around outside of a warehouse and wait for a black market arms dealer to come out after he was done with whatever illegal deal he was currently in and then simply take over him and make him appear to go crazy. He would pull out his gun and started shooting everyone until one of his guards put him down to protect himself. This in itself was no problem at all. He never even had to come down from the window of the warehouse adjacent to theirs. Soon as the job was complete, he radioed in too Nick and told him the job was complete. Nick congratulated him on his first solo mission and told him to get back to their base ASAP. That was exactly what he was doing. That was until halfway there and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He was instantly alerted to his tail that he must have picked up. He ducked into a near bye alley and sprinted as fast as he could to get as far away from whoever was tailing him as possible. Just when he got to the other end of the alley he heard someone yell behind him.

"Hey" his stalker yelled at him. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the man was closing in. It looked like the man had taken off into a run but he didn't appear fast. Harry was sure he could outrun him with ease. That isn't what worried him however, what worried him was the stick the man had whipped out of his sleeve. Harry's eyes widened before he fully faced forward again and took off with renewed vigor as he realized it was a wizard chasing after him. He didn't stop until he was at the current hotel they were using after he was sure he lost the man. He went up the elevator and knocked on the door and waited for Nick to verify it was him before letting him. Nick swung open the door and quickly ushered Harry into the room.

"Are you okay? You look windowed?" Nick asked concerned.

"About halfway here, I picked up a tail. It was a wizard. Didn't get a good look at him but I think he had brown hair and was definitely caring a wand." Harry rushed out quickly. Nick immediately tensed up and put his hand on the pistol he had tucked into the side of his pants.

"Were you followed?" Nick asked seriously, preparing himself in case someone burst through the door.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I lost him about half a mile back. Plus I purposely lead him the wrong way before doubling back" Harry said as he watched Nick relax slightly.

"Good. We don't know if they are tracking you so we need to leave now. Should be fine since to mission is already been completed. Start packing." Nick said. Harry nodded and got to work on packing before he asked his question.

"So where are we going next?" Harry asked. Nick smiled at him

"Hong Kong."

 _Same time, (Hogwarts)_

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I couldn't catch him. He was way too fast for me. By the time I pulled out my wand he was way too far ahead of me." The man said.

"That is okay Diggle. You did you're best. You are sure it is him though." Dumbledore said at the now identified man.

"Certainly. Black hair, looked to be around 6 or 7 years old. It's the eyes that truly give him away. There as green as Lily's if not greener. Pure luck that I walked by him in Berlin. Funny thing was, I wasn't even looking for him. I had just gone to see a friend." Diggle said getting slightly off topic. Dumbledore sighed

"Thank you Diggle. That will be all. It seems I have to go to the Potters house to give them the news." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"No problem Headmaster. Give Lily my best. I here she's due any day now." Diggle said as he prepared.

"I will. I shall hopefully see you soon." Dumbledore said as he disappeared through the floo to go deliver the news of Harry's current whereabouts with one thought on his mind.

'How in blazes did that boy get to Germany by himself?'

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 2002, (Japan)_

Harry was turning seven today. He wasn't really happy or sad about it. For him, it was just another year under his belt. Nothing truly special about it. Nick himself was 28. He was currently reading up on mental defenses that wizards could make through a process called occlumency. They could also look through memories through a process called Legimency. Harry made a mental note to make sure he used he didn't try to use his mental prowess on a wizard since there was a chance that not only could they block it but they could reflect it right back. He would have to look into finding a different way to use his mental power on wizards. For now he closed the book and was going to go train in the courtyard. Harry wasn't sure what they were doing here actually. They didn't have a mission here and Nick had taken them to this old compound looking place in the middle of the mountains. Harry made it outside and went to the middle of the courtyard and started throwing jabs. Harry didn't get in fights very often, well not until recently anyways. After that wizard incident, Nick didn't let him use his magic on missions just in case that's how they found him in the first place. It honestly made missions for him harder but more should he say…exciting? He had done three missions since then by himself and it was exhilarating. He knew that he couldn't use magic to get himself out of trouble anymore and that forced him to make sure that he double and triple checked every move he made before he made it. Nick had him practicing stealth when they were in Hong Kong for a few weeks and how to blend in to a crowd. This was easy for the most part since he was a child and most people didn't expect him to be up to anything bad but it wouldn't always be that way and like everyone he was growing up and couldn't always rely on the fact that he was a child. So he practiced for a week while in Hong Kong until Nick had said he was at least decent enough but that he would still need work.

"You need to be a ghost in the crowd." Nick had told him. Harry sighed as he finished his first set of jabs.

"hey." Said a voice from behind him. Harry spun around fast to come face to face with Nick who was smiling down at him.

"Come here, I got something to show you." Nick said as he turned around and headed back into the living quarters of the compound. Harry followed him but kept on his toes in case this was one of Nick's stupid jokes again. As they made it to the living room, Nick pointed to the sitting pillow on the floor.

"Sit down and close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Nick said with his smile turning into to a grin as he saw the tenseness he was causing Harry.

"Why? You're acting suspicious again. Last time you did that, you dropped me in a lion's den at the zoo you said we were just going to 'visit'." Harry said, now glaring at Nick's innocent smile.

"You're complaining but did you die? No so what does that tell you?" Nick asked innocently.

"That you're probably trying to finish what you started then." Harry responded with a slight bit of sarcasm. Nick just looked at him surprised.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" Nick asked.

"Maybe. I guess you're a worse influence than I originally thought." Harry said semi-serious still with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Just close your eyes and sit down smart ass." Nick said and was back to smiling though this time he clearly showing his amusement.

"Fine. But if you slit my throat will my eyes are closed, Ill haunt you till you join me in death." Harry said as he sat down and closed his eyes. He could here Nick chuckling behind him. Then all went quiet. It stayed that way for a few minutes and Harry didn't hear a single noise. He was starting to get concerned. Just as he was about to call out to Nick to see if everything was okay, he felt something fall into his lap.

"You can open your eyes now." Nick said now in front of him if he was hearing correctly. He opened his eyes and confirmed that Nick was indeed standing in front of him smiling at him. He looked down and saw a small box that was wrapped in a Japanese newspaper and topped with a bow. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what was sitting in his lap.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Nick said. Harry looked back at him, eyes still widened.

"How….?"Harry asked confused.

"You told me it last January right before we started sparring, remember?" Nick said before he smiled down at him and patted his head.

"I figured that it was time for you to have one. Hurry up and open it." Nick said impatiently.

Harry's eyes started to water but he sucked it in because he didn't want Nick to see him cry. He tore open the packaging and looked at the card box in his hands. He continued on and opened it up. He took a breath at what he saw. It was a knife. It seemed to be a flip up knife with hilt being around 4 to 4 ½ inches long. He flipped it open to see the blade extend at least six more inches. The hilt and blade were both black. Right above the hilt and imprinted on the bottom part of the blade was a golden smiling skull that had little horns poking out the top of its head. Harry chuckled at the sight of it

"I love it" Harry said simply as he continued to eye ball the blade that was now his.

"I thought you might. The blade is made of titanium so it should be pretty durable. I thought we can incorporate it into your fighting to make you a little more lethal. I got a holster that you attach to your leg so you can put it there." Nick said as he looked at Harry with a pleased expression.

"And you know…" Nick started but before he could finish, Harry jumped at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Nick." Harry whispered. Nick was surprised but nodded and returned the hug if a bit awkwardly. When Harry finally let go, Nick started to explain how they would implement into his fighting.

"Before I teach you how to use it Harry, let me tell you something important. Never pull a weapon on someone unless you plan to kill them. Weapons are not toys. They are tools used to kill. You understand?" Nick asked before he started the training with Harry.

"Yeah I understand." Harry said as he smiled again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. He decided that he liked it.

"Good well will get started in the morning then. I'm going to sleep. Night Harry. Don't forget to turn off the lights." Nick said as he departed into the next room.

"Night." Harry said as he watched him depart. Harry decided he would go to bed soon too. First though he wanted to go outside. As he stood outside and looked at the night sky he felt something pass over him. A rush of different emotions meshed together. He couldn't identify all of them nor did he try to, all he knew for sure in that moment was one thing.

He felt happy.

 _Same time, billions of miles and countless galaxies away from earth._

A creature was currently was making his way up a desolate mountain. This creature was covered in a hood that was dark as nigh itself. He continued to walk up the Stone Mountain in total silence. It was as if the shadows themselves stayed quiet in this place. As he made his way to the top of the hill he reached what appeared to be a throne made of some unknown metal material. The creature kneeled on the ground in front of the throne and waited.

"Speak." A heavy deep voice said from the throne which was facing the opposite way of the kneeling creature to hide its master.

"My lord" the kneeling creature said. "The plans are coming together perfectly. Are spy's have reported the boy has left his home and attached himself to another human male that appears to be an adult. This human does not wield magic and weak in the scheme of things. Just as the plan requires.

"Excellent." The voice from the throne spoke again. "Now all we need to do is wait and the board will be set with all the pieces in their rightful spaces."

"As you say my lord but if I may…" The creature said waiting for permission to continue.

"Speak." The voice said once more.

"Would it not be better to kill the boy before he becomes a threat, after all the prophecy clearly states…" the creature tried to continue but was silenced.

"Silence you fool. I care nothing what some old fools once spouted. There is no human, no, there is no being in the entire cosmos that had the power to face me. Now be gone from my presence before I feel the need to have you replaced." The voice hissed at the creature.

"Yes my lord. My apologies for speaking out of turn. I shall take my leave." The creature bowed once more and then hurriedly left the throne and went back down the mountain. Once he left the voice spoke once more.

"Soon all the pieces will fall in to place and no one will dare challenge me. I will crush my enemies under foot one by one and I'll start with you…Harry Potter."

Silence

 **Well that is a wrap for chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Harry's starting to pick up a little more skills now. I would like to thank everyone who followed/favorited/and reviewed. I would like to give a special shout out to bigeric1982. I'm glad someone showed me the mistakes I was making so I could fix it and better myself and my story with the knowledge. Thank you so much. Anyways. I'll post the next chapter real soon. I promise. Until then. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's that time of day again where I get up and post a chapter for all you guys to enjoy (hopefully) Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing this story. It really means a lot to hear what you guys are thinking and such. I like hearing the good and bad about my story so if you see something wrong just drop in a review or pm me about it. This so far is the longest chapter that I have written and it took about 5 hours to write. I hope you guys like it. Now onto the story.**

 _November 3, 2003 (Lax, Los Angeles)_

Harry was not in a good mood. In fact, this was probably the most annoyed he had felt in his whole life. Why you ask? It was simply the fact that Harry was in a confined space with his legs tucked in all the way to his chest. This confined space, to be specific, was a suitcase. Why was he confined in a suitcase? Because a U.S senator was about to board his private jet and take off towards Washington. Harry wished he could just walk up to him and just quickly stab him with his knife but sadly the man seemed to know there was a hit out on him and quadrupled his security. So here Harry was, hidden in a suitcase and about to be loaded onto the senator's private jet. All he had was a pound of c4 and a parachute on his back. Oh and of course the ear-piece in his ear so the last voice he could hear was Nick's. How lucky he was.

"You're going to be fine. If you start freaking out, just take a deep breath and play the Mission Impossible theme song in your head." Nick said through Harry's ear piece. Harry gritted his teeth in anger.

"Really? Don't freak out? How about we have you put in the luggage, plant the c4, and then jump out of a plane at 8000 feet." Harry quietly spat back.

"Oh c'mon Harry. We both now I wouldn't be able to fit in the suitcase. Now stay quieter. I had to pay those customs people to allow that luggage not to get checked before being loaded onto the jet. If you're cover is blown then all that money will have been for nothing." Nick said. Harry could just picture the jackass smiling in his head.

"Glad to see my safety is your top priority." Harry said. "Now shut up. I think they're about to load me into the plane."

After that they want on comm silence. Harry felt some one grab the bag he was in and lift it.

"Jeezus. This ways a ton. What the hell is he packing in here?" A man's voice said from the outside.

"Probably a buncha expensive suits bought with tax payer money." Another man grumbled from a little farther.

"Well whatever, let's just load all this stuff on the plane already so we can go on lunch break." The first man responded as he set Harry's bag down in what he presumed was the plane.

"I hear you man. The wife made me…" The voice was cut off by a loud thump which assumed was the luggage hatch, then all was quiet. Harry waited a few minutes before he heard the engines boot up.

"Alright the plane just started up and is making its way towards the runway." Harry said, updating Nick on his current status.

"Excellent, alright the hard part is over. All you need to do is wait for the plane to get high enough and then plant the charge. REMEMBER to not click the detonator until you have left the plan. We do not need a repeat of Moscow." Nick said exasperated.

"Hey! I told you that the switch was broken. Had nothing to do with me." Harry responded back. The plane stopped moving so he assumed they were now at the runway about to fly off.

"We are at runway about to take off. Make sure you tell me when we get to 8000 feet so I can jump." Harry said as he started to unzip the luggage he was in.

"Got it. Just make sure you are ready to go." Nick said and then wen t silent so Harry could do his thing. Harry crawled out of the luggage and let his eyes adjust to the darkness for a moment. It was clear he was in the bottom storage of the plane. Once he fully got his eyes adjusted he pulled out the c4. He planted it in what he guessed was around the middle of the plane. Then moved back to the luggage he was hiding in. He pulled out the small back pack with his parachute in it and put it on.

"Alright. C4 is in place. Now how does this chute work?" Harry said and waited.

"Alright good. Now to activate the chute, there's a blue lever on your right shoulder. When you pull it, your parachute will activate. Before you do that though, look in the front pocket of the backpack. There should be a small rebreather that you need to put on. Be careful with your breathing out there. That things only got a few breaths in it due to its small size so if it runs out, you won't be able to breathe until you pull your chute. So make every breathe count." Nick said

"Great. Thanks for telling me that now." Harry responded sarcastically while he pulled the rebreather out of his bag and put it around his head. He made his way over to the service hatch and got ready to pull the latch.

"Ok. You're about to hit 8000 feet in 5…4…3…2…1… NOW!" Nick yelled. Harry threw open the latch and was literally sucked out of the plane into open sky. Once he gathered his bearings he flipped over on his back so he could see the plane as it got farther away. He quickly pulled out the detonator and clicked the button before the plane got out of range. At first nothing happened and he got concerned that the plane was already out of range. Then before he could try clicking the button again. A bright flash filled his vision followed by a loud bang. The plane was alit in flames as it went into a flaming nose dive. Harry smirked and flipped back over and started to see how far he was from the ground.

"Alright Harry, according to your tracker, you are at 6000 feet and descending. At 4000 feet you are going to have to pull your chute. Don't answer me. Conserve your breath." Nick said. Harry didn't answer as he listened what to Nick said. Harry was already on his second breathe and wasn't sure how many he had left so he kept just trying to hold it in.

"You're at 6000 feet Harry. Just hang in there a little longer." Nick said over the ear piece. Harry tried to take another breath but it seemed the rebreather was out of oxygen. He just kept holding his breath. His vision was starting to get a little fuzzy. He couldn't see the ground that well anymore.

"You're at 5000 feet Harry. Just hang in there." Nick said. By now Harry's vision was starting to go black. He just kept trying to concentrate but his thoughts seemed to be becoming mushy as well.

"5300…5200." Nick said into Harry's ear but his voice almost seemed to be miles away. He felt so weak. He felt like taking a long nap.

"Har….HAr….HARRY, PULL THE CHUTE." He suddenly heard Nick screaming in his ear. The fog in his mind cleared for a split second which he used to grab the lever on his shoulder and pull as hard as he could. The parachute opened, immediately slowing his descent. He whipped off the rebreather and took a gulps of oxygen as fast and as much as he could in as little time as he could manage.

"Harry. You okay?" Nick asked finally hearing breath on the other end of the mic.

"Yeah." Harry said still trying to suck down air. "Just had a minor asthma attack is all." Harry said trying to calm Nick down. Nick laughed in relief.

"Jesus kid. Don't ever scare me like that again." Nick said with a more jovial tone.

"Sure, as long as you promise to never sneak me onto a plane like that ever again." Harry shot back now that he had regained his breath and started to continue his annoyingly long descent down to the ground.

"Sure kid. Not like we could fit you in a luggage for much longer anyways." Nick said back. Harry grit his teeth.

"Was that a crack at my height?" he loudly demanded since no one was no longer around.

"Of course not." Nick said back innocently. For some reason, Harry didn't believe him.

"I'm sure. How far out are you from my landing zone?" Harry asked since he did not feel like waiting around in some random field.

"Don't worry. I'll be there when you land. Until then, have a safe flight." Nick said as he went silent so he could drive out to where Harry would land.

"Right." Harry said to himself. He looked out to how far up he still was and how slow he was descending.

"Well bugger."

 _February 18, 2004, (New York, New York)_

Harry was currently leaning against a telephone poll. He surprisingly did not have a mission. He was just out on the town relaxing. He was actually excited since right now he was going to see the America version of Diagon Alley. While he was doing this, Nick had gone on a solo mission to meet one of his associates. He called her Black Widow and said she was way too scary for Harry to come with him. So Harry had taken his time to find out where American wizards bought their supplies. Nick had given 50k in spending money which surprised Harry. When he asked why he was giving him so much, Nick just smiled at him and told him that it was his money. When Harry questioned him about it, Nick had simply said, "C'mon. You didn't think you were getting a cut from the missions? We're partners Harry. That means we split whatever is made on missions we are both on. On missions you did by yourself, I gave you all of the cut since you did all the work."

This honestly surprised the hell out of Harry. He did kind of wish Nick had told it to him earlier though. He hadn't realized he was loaded. Nick had told him he would have to go find a wizarding bank to change it wizarding money though. Now all Harry had to do was find the biggest source of magic in the city. Not hard since he could now sense magic. This was an ability he developed to counteract whenever the random people who were after him would chase him down. It was hard still for him to sense individual magic but large areas of it like a magically marketplace in the middle of New York City kind of stood out. So he made his way towards the largest amount of magic he could sense. It wasn't even close to hard. America, unlike England, had close to 2.5 million wizards living in it. England only had only around 70,000 at most. So the market place stuck out like a sore thumb. Getting in was the problem however. He eventually had to just wait around for a wizard to come by and open the pathway for him. The entrance was in an alley it seemed. Normal people didn't seem to even notice its existence so he assumed there was some charms on it that made it only accessible to magical beings. He would have to learn how to do that eventually. He continued down the alley and walked past what appeared to be a fake wall. As he walked through it his widened. He immediately could tell that this place was built to have as much size as possible. There were shops everywhere in what looked like an outdoor plaza setup. There was all kind of different creatures bustling around. Goblins, Wizards, he could even see the occasional centaur. There was some kind of shop that seemed to be some sort of relaxation center for merpeople. Harry wondered how they even got them in there. He shook his head, as amazing as this all was, he had work to do. He walked up to a man that appeared to be looking at clothes through a window. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the bank is? It would seem I have got terribly lost." Said to the man how had turned around and looked at him.

"Of course young man. Go straight down that direction and it will be a big white building on your left." The man said back to him as he pointed down to a pathway on Harry's right. Harry thanked him and headed off down the pathway. When he got to the building the man had described he took a look at it. It seemed a pale white and slightly stuck out in the rest of the plazas bright, jovial atmosphere. He went inside and immediately looked for a teller to help. He saw and assortment of goblins and wizards around the room who appeared to be the tellers. He walked up the closest wizarding teller and got his attention before talking.

"Hello, I have some money that I would like to exchange to currency." Harry said politely to the teller.

"Of course" the teller responded back as he gestured to the seat across his desk.

"Will you being exchanging U.S dollars or a foreign currency?" The man asked as he got out some documents and a pen.

"I have 50 thousand U.S dollars I would like to exchange for galleons." Harry said without missing a beat. He had no time to waste today. He was simply hear to get new materials to advance his magic. The teller looked at him in surprise for a second before regaining a look of composure.

"As you wish. The current exchange rate for dollars. Is 10 to 1 and that's dollars to galleons. You will need to put your name on here for record keeping. Harry nodded and took the pen before signing the sheet. The man looked at the sheet to confirm before gaining a confused look.

"I'm sorry but you have to put a last name as well as your first." The man said as he slid the paper back to Harry.

"As soon as I get one, I shall be sure to do that." Harry responded with a slight chill in his voice, insinuating the man had just insulted him in some way. The man took the contract back with some awkwardness.

"Ummm…I see. Well I suppose it can slide this once because you are a minor but you should get a last name as soon as possible young man for future situations like this." The man said as he took the contract back, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry responded back his voice getting colder.

"Yes, well I'll be right back." The man said as he took Harry's never ending pouch full of money with him to the back. A few seconds later he came back with his pouch and another pouch. When he gave back Harry's pouch he put the other pouch on the desk.

"Alright here is your pouch. It contains your pouch full of galleons. If you find any discrepancies with the amount given. Please come back immediately and we will have some get it fixed for you." The man said as he gave Harry the other pouch.

"We hope your business today was satisfactory and that you come again." The man said as he offered Harry a polite smile. Harry for his part just nodded and grabbed the pouch before he walked out. As soon as the man couldn't see his face. Nick was right, it was super fun to make people unnecessarily uncomfortable. He would have to remember to do this again. He walked of the bank with 5000 galleons. He walked outside and back out into the plaza. The first thing he did was locate where the book store was. He needed to get more ideas for his own magic not that he really needed it. Over the past two years. He had developed some pretty brutal magic like having super-hot chains come out of the earth, surround his victims and watch them slowly burn to death. Or forming a blade of super compressed magic and shooting at anyone dumb enough to get in his way. Nick however told him those were only for absolute emergencies. The less magic he used, the less likely it was that someone could track him down. He shook his head to clear his thought. He had to get to the book store. He approached what he assumed to be the book store based on all the books inside. It wasn't too packed inside which was good because he was less likely to be bothered for being some 8 year old alone in a store. He browsed mainly charms and magic used for attacking and defending. Once he had picked a few books that had peaked his interest in that category, he moved on to look for books about magical creatures and finally for books one the mind. Once he had gotten all the books he needed, he brought them to the front counter so he could buy them

"Hello there young man. Are you trying to purchase these books today?" a perky young woman asked him at the front desk. He looked at her as she looked at him expecting and answer. He said nothing back and decided just continue to look at her until she decided to ring up his purchases.

"Err…are you lost?" she asked wondering why this boy was looking at her like she was a rock.

"No. Are you?" Harry responded back seriously.

"What? No, I work here." The woman tried to explain to the boy.

"Excellent, then you can ring up my purchase for me instead of looking at me like I'm a cute little puppy that you just happen to find on the street." Harry said joyfully as if he was actually happy to find out she worked here.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said a little confused about the boys attitude, as she started to ring up his purchases.

"Believe me, you would know if you had offended me. The last person who did was torn to pieces by metal chains from hell." Harry said smoothly as if talking about the weather. The lady looked startled and stopped checking his books.

"What?" she said shocked.

"I said that it's absolutely spiffing weather we are having isn't it. Could you hurry with those books, I have to be somewhere soon." Harry said still talking as he normally could. The lady looked confused but continued to scan the books, now looking at Harry oddly. Harry himself had decided there was invisible speck of dirt his nail and was trying to clean it off. As the lady finished checking the books and putting them in the bag, she wondered if she was going crazy or if there was simply wrong with this child.

"Your total is 1380 galleons. Shall I wait for you to go get your parents?" The lady asked as she tried to continue as normally as possible.

"Oh no that's quite alright. I don't feel like raising the dead today. Here's your money." Harry said as he dumped 1400 galleons on the counter.

"Feel free to keep the change." Harry said over his shoulder as he grabbed his books and headed out the door, leaving a completely befuddled woman behind him. As soon as he got out of the store, he ducked into the nearest alley and laughed. God this was fun. Was this what it was like to be Nick all the time? Man, he had truly been missing out. This was the most fun he had in years. After getting himself under control he decided to leave the alley the same way he came. When he exited back into the muggle world, he started walking back to his and Nick's current safe house which was for once, an actual house. When he got there, Nick was already home with a somber look on his face.

"Hey what's with you?" Harry said, as he walked over and finally got Nicks attention.

"Oh hey. Nothing just thinking." Nick said back to Harry with his trademark smile coming back on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself." Harry shot at him as he put his books down and dropped the bag of galleons on his backpack.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." Nick laughed sarcastically

"Tsh, whatever. So what happened with you and your acquaintance? Everything turn out nonlethal?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. Everything went fine. I guess some organization was chasing her and she wanted to know if I knew anything about it." Nick said.  
"Did you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. If there was one thing he learned, it was that Nick had spies everywhere. In fact, over there travels, Harry had been acquainted with many of them. He would be surprised if there was an organization out there that could slip under Nick's radar.

"Yeah a little. I told her what I knew for old time sake and we parted ways." Nick said back.

"Hmmmm. This doesn't sound right. Where's the part where you get yourself somehow caught in a shit storm that you then drag me into." Harry said amused. Nick pouted back at him.

"That was one time." Nick said trying to defend himself.

"3" Harry said back impassively.

"Those other 2 times don't count." Nick said still trying to defend himself.

"The hell they don't." Harry yelled back at him.

"Whatever. You're just a hater." Nick said, apparently satisfied with how he concluded the argument. "So did you get all that you needed?"

Harry smirked as the memory of the fun he had come back to him.

"Oh I got so much more that what I needed." Harry said with a creepy smirk. Nick backed at him suddenly weary.

"Did you go freaky changes on someone again?" Nick said with a clear accusation in his voice.

"Why Nick. Would I ever use my power over magic to harm somebody simply for my personal amusement?" Harry said with a faux innocent voice.

"Well…there was that rapist from Singapore…" Nick trailed off. Now it was Harry's turn to pout.

"That was one time. " Harry said back mockingly. "Anyways, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Alright good night." Nick called out.

"Goodnight Nick"

 **Alright and that is it for chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to have Harry to open up more and become who he is going to finally end up being. In other news, There is only two chapters left of the pre Hogwarts arc. For those of you waiting to finally get to the part where harry takes over Hogwarts, the wait is almost over. Also want to thank everybody who has been following and favoriting this story. It's so awesome to see people liking the story enough to put it on their watch list like. Anyways, please drop a review, if you can't I understand. I hope to see you all next time. Until then. Peace.**

 **P.s Just want to give a shout out to my brother who has been looking over my story to make sure there isn't a bunch of obvious spelling mistakes all over my chapters. Thanks a lot bro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok time for the second to last chapter before Hogwarts. So glad people are liking this story. This story has officially reached 10000 views which is just amazing. Want to thank everyone who gave support by reviewing/favoriting/and following. You guys are all awesome. Now onto the story.**

 _June 24_ _th_ _, 2005 (St. Thomas, British Virgin Islands)_

Harry was currently lounging in a hammock reading a book on runes and their applications which he had discovered, was his new favorite topic. Him and Nick were currently taking a break from missions and had gone into hiding because apparently all the constant mission taking they had been doing had gotten the FBI's attention which annoyingly meant that they need to hide away for a while so they could lose some of their heat. Lucky, they hadn't caught on to the fact that Nick had an accomplice which meant hey still weren't looking for Harry, but he still refused to leave Nick side although it would probably be safer. He continued to lazily turn the pages as he read more and more about these runes. He had already started practicing the basics months ago but any time he had tried to make a runic change, the combination would literally blow up in his face.

He was getting pretty annoyed with having to continuously regrow his eyebrows and of course having to hear Nick's laughter on the matter. He decided to put the book down and go walk into the town that was a few miles away.

"Nick, I'm going to take a walk to town. I'll be back later." Harry called out into the bungalow next to the hammock he had been residing on.

"Okay. Don't be out to long." Nick's voice called out from inside. Harry didn't respond to this and started walking. Nick would know he had heard. He started his trek down the dirt road that lead back to one of the few towns on this island. Man he loved it here. Nick did too which also turned out to be the reason why he had decided to hide out here. It was basically like a vacation which they both needed. For the past couple a years, they had been doing missions almost nonstop. Most of the time it was pretty fun. They got paid by criminals to kill other criminals. What was not to love about that? But it was nice to take a break like this once in a while. Harry briefly wondered what it would be like to live here on a warm Caribbean island for the rest of his life. Probably pretty boring. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled himself from his thoughts. He started to remember those annoying pesky wizards that had kept tracking him down. They only appeared when he was in Europe so he was assuming they couldn't go farther than that for some reason. He no longer saw them that often due to his ability to sense others magic as well as now being able to suppress his own in case that was how they kept finding him. They were nothing if not persistent though. He was pretty sure that they just saw him randomly and tried to make chase at this point. Sadly for them, Harry was extremely fast, especially for his age.

Harry finally made it into town it seemed. He checked his watch and saw that it 3:30 local time. He decided to see what the locals had to offer. Many of the shops appeared to be for tourist but there was plenty of regular places that more of the natives seemed to be occupying. He briefly wondered if there was a magical center here as well. He spread out his senses to check but found nothing. There was currently no magical presences on this island but he could sense one farther away, most likely on another island. He made note of that presence before continuing to walk around. He didn't have too much cash on him so he resided himself to just look around instead of shopping. He kept walking for a few hours until the sun had finally sunk under the horizon and bathed the sky in a lovely orange color. He decided that he should probably start heading back before it got too dark. Before he could start heading off, his well-trained ears heard a noise. The noise was muffled but it sounded suspiciously like someone was trying to scream. Harry sighed. God damn his hero complex. This would be the third time this year that it got him into a situation that had nothing to do with him. He leisurely walked over toward the alley that the voice came from. As he went deeper into the alley and turned the corner he immediately saw the problem. Some dude seemed to be trying to force himself on a young woman. He had pinned her against the wall and had one of his hands covering her mouth and shoving her against the wall while the other was struggling to get her blouse off. Harry smiled. It would seem that tonight he would get to have some fun. He ran up to the man as fast as he could and dead legged him as hard as he could straight into his thigh muscle. The man immediately let go of the woman and fell to the ground. The man gripped his leg which was paralyzed in pain and groaned. Harry looked at the woman who was trying to fix her partially ripped blouse and regain her composure. He smiled at her.

"You should probably get out of here. What I'm going to next is not something you're going to want to watch. Oh and I would love it if you never saw me here if you catch my meaning." Harry said nonchalantly to the scared woman. The woman nodded.

"Thank you." She said looking at Harry before she took off away from the scene. Harry looked back down at the man who was still groaning in pain on the ground. He smirked. He lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at the man. As if falling some unheard command by Harry, black chains exploded from the ground all around the man and wrapped around the man's different limbs and stretching them until he was in an X formation. The man looked terrified throughout the whole time as he found the chains incredibly strong. He looked back at Harry with clear amounts of terror in his eyes.

"El Diablo." The man whispered in fright at Harry who he was now convinced was Satan hiding in a child's body. Harry closed his eyes and smiled a big smile at the man giving him a truly insane look. He decided to play along with the man's fear.

"Oh my. It seems you have me at a disadvantage of knowing who I am while I don't have a clue of who you are. Not that it matters. I won't be here long." Harry said still smiling with his creepy smiled as he pulled out his flip knife and slowly approached the man adding even more to his creepy aspect.

"No, por favor. No por favor….."The man kept chanting as he recognized the danger he was in. Harry continued to smile at him.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt much…..what comes next, more so…" Harry said down to the terrified man as he brought the knife down.

 _Same night, 3 hours later._

Harry walked back into the bungalow and immediately headed to his room after a long night.

"Harry. Where you been? Thought you were going to be here a few hours ago." Nick said as he looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Oh you know me. I got held up by a few things." Harry said dismissively trying to see if he could get Nick to let it go.

"….Harry is that blood all over your jacket?"

"…It's ketchup."

"Harry that is clearly-"

"IT'S KETCHUP." Harry finally yelled as he ran into his room and plopped down on the bed. He took off his bloo-… I mean ketchup stained jacket. As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep.

 _July 1_ _st_ _, 2005 (same place)_

Harry was currently on a beach practicing some magic and having some difficulty. He was trying to create a shield that could deflect all tangible objects like bullets or anything else shot at him. He didn't know why he was having so much trouble with it especially since he could already create a blade by condensing magic. He had Nick shoot in his general direction with a pistol several times already but after a few shots, the shield would break and leave him exposed. He figured it myself be his concentration. If there was anything he learned about magic it was that all that really mattered was your intention and concentration. That's all he ever used for his magic at least. Maybe he had to think of something on how tough he wanted the shield. When he made the blade, he had known how sharp it needed to be because he had felt blades for years and knew how sharp a good blade was.

With that thought he went into the house to look for some sort of metal object that he could really observe the solidness of. He found a metal pole that looked like it once was a support for something. He picked it up and started his close observations of it. It was hard. No matter the pressure he put on it, it would not bend or break. It felt incredibly solid and tough. He put it down and went to go look for Nick so he could help him with his shield.

"Nick. Where you at. I need your help with my shield again." Harry yelled into the bungalow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Nick said as he appeared in the doorway of his room with a pistol in hand. They both walked outside. Harry moved to one side while Nick moved to either.

"Better watch your shooting this time. You almost nicked me last time." Harry said as he glared at Nick.

"You were fine. Bullet wasn't even close to you." Nick said trying to wave off Harry's concerns. He readied his gun and pointed it slightly to the left of Harry so it wouldn't hit him.

"Ok. Start off with 3 shots first on my go." Harry said as prepared himself. Nick nodded and turned off his safety. Harry concentrated. He remembered what the pole metal felt like. He remembered how solid it was under his touch. How no matter how much pressure he put on it, the pole wouldn't even bend. He concentrated on inducting the same feeling and strength into his shield. He erected his shield with those thoughts in mind. He could see the transparent blue shield spring to life in front of him.

"Ok. Go for it." Harry yelled at Nick. Nick nodded and before Harry could blink, pulled the trigger thrice. To Harry, the bullets looked like they were coming in slow motion. As soon as they hit, they didn't even dent the shield as the bounce off harmlessly.

"Yes!" Harry yelled out. "Alright, lets fire 7 bullets at it this time."

Nick then fired seven bullets at it before he reloaded. All seven bullets bounce off harmlessly.

"Alright this is perfect. Now for the final test. Go get the M2010." Harry said. Nick smirked at him.

"You're that confident in that shield of yours?" Nick said as he started to walk back to the bungalow.

"Doesn't matter if I am or not. Still need to test if it can take it." Harry said as he waited for Nick to bring back the rifle. Nick came back with the rifle. He walked about 100 yards away from Harry and setup the gun under a palm tree. He put a silencer on it even though they were far enough from civilization that no one would probably here them. He aimed and waited for Harry to give him the thumbs up.

Harry erected his shield and gave Harry the thumbs up. Nick took aim and fired. As soon as the bullet hits, just liked the pistol bullets, it got crushed when it came into contact with his shield although this time there was a dent in his shield. Harry gave the thumbs up to Nick that it worked and that he could come back. When Nick was done packing and came back he asked how the shield held up.

"The bullet caused a slight dent but it held up for the most part." Harry said back with a smile, happy with his accomplishment.

"Well good. I'm sure it will come in handy for you" Nick said as he looked at Harry with a little bit of pride. The boy had come far from the snot nosed little polite brat he used to be. He was glad he could help in making Harry the person he was today. He would always view that as his biggest accomplishment.

 _July 30_ _th_ _, 2005 (same place)_

Harry was currently out on the patio sharpening his knife as he relaxed on the patio. It was a nice quiet peaceful night In the Caribbean. They had a bit of a rainstorm a few days ago both those come and go out here. There was an annoying helicopter in the distance which was slowly giving him a headache but he would let it go for now since he was in such a good mood.

Nick had decided to go to sleep early since he had done some training today and was tired. Harry looked in the distance. That annoying helicopter was getting louder and louder as time went on. Probably meant some annoying millionaire was about to fly over in his private helicopter. He continued to continue sharpening his knife and tried to ignore the annoying helicopter. Just then he also thought he heard cars coming from the distance as well. He stood up suspiciously. Who would be coming down this way at 10 at night? Just then the helicopter finally made it to where their bungalow was located. Instead of flying past it though, it hovered above it. As Harry looked up at the helicopter he was hit by a giant bright light coming from it.

"THIS IS THE FBI! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. DON'T MOVE." A booming voice for the helicopters said. As it said that he could hear sirens in the distance approaching fast. Harry bolted inside as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Nick already dressed with a gun out.

"WE NEED TO GO" Nick yelled at Harry. As they escaped out the back exit of the bungalow and headed to the forest.

They both sprinted into the forest. The helicopter tried to follow them but the forest obstructed its view. They could hear the ground units getting out of their cars as well as barking.

"Will have to sprint back to town and get on a plane Nick said as they sprinted in the direction of town. Harry said nothing in return so he could save his breath. They had a few miles to go and the people behind them had k-9's. They ducked and weaved through the shrubbery as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Harry was panicking. As long as he had been with Nick, they had never been this close to getting caught before. Not only that but the FBI chopper clearly saw him and now knew that Nick had a young accomplice with him. Plus they had left all their supplies back at the bungalows. All they had was Nick's glock and Harry's knife. They stopped running after 2 miles so they could regain their breath before continuing for the last mile toward the town.

"You okay?" Nick asked out of breath.

"Yeah…how did they find us….thought we covered our tracks?" Harry asked between breaths.

"Not sure but I will find out as soon as we leave get out of here." Nick said.

"We're going to have to go purchase new equipment. They are going to have both are finger prints now." Harry said. Nick smirked back.

"Don't worry about that, I got that place rigged to blow as he pulled out a phone. He entered a few numbers and then clicked send. In the distance, Harry could here an explosion going off and smiled slightly.

"Well that takes care of one problem. What about getting out of here?" Harry asked.

"As long as we can get too the airport we should be fine. I got a small plane stashed that's full of gas. We can take it and it has enough gas to get us to Mexico. I have contacts there that will get us to somewhere remote." Nick said as he got up and prepared to run again.

"Alright, let's go before they catch up to us." Harry said as they started running again just when they heard dogs in the distance barking again. They started to run again. For some reason, time seemed to a slow down for Harry. He heard a loud bang and next thing he knew, Nick was falling to the ground. He skid to a stop. Before running back.

"Nick are you okay?" Harry yelled in fright. This could not be happening. They were just about to get away.

"Ugh they got me in my chest…looks like they got me in an artery." Nick said as Harry sat him up against a tree.

"Don't worry, I'll heal it." Harry said as he pulled on his magic and watch as a green glow wrapped around his hands as he put them on Nicks chest. Nick grabbed his hand.

"Harry you got to get out of here now. There is no reason they have to get both of us. There isn't enough time for you to heal." Nick said solemnly as he looked at Harry. Harry felt tears start to pool in his eyes.

"No. There's no way I'm leaving you. Were partners remember?" Harry said as he tried to pump more magic and watched as the wound started to close. The dogs were going to be real close now. They would be on them any second now, but there was no way Harry was going to leave Nick. He was the only family he had left. Nick looked like he was going to argue before his eyes widened.

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" He screamed as he through Harry off him and on to the ground just as several more bangs went off. Four more blood spouts appeared on Nick's torso were Harry had just been a second ago. Harry looked on in horror as Nick slumped to the ground and didn't move or speak.

"Nick… Nick please answer me." Harry whispered in horror as tears freely fell from his eyes now.

"Please Nick, you're all I have please. YOU CAN'T DIE!" Harry screamed.

"Harry..." Nick suddenly whispered as his eyes cracked open. Blood was flowing from his mouth and covered his teeth in a disgusting blood red as he spoke.

"My name…my last name…its Wolfe." Nick said as he looked at Harry "Figured…you of all people…should know…" Nick said as he smiled at Harry for the last time. Harry watched the light fade from his eyes as he passed on to the next world with his trademark smile on his face. Nick's time of death was at exactly 12:00 am, July 31st, 2005

Harry sobbed even harder as his only family, friend, and mentor passed onto the next world. He touched his forehead with Nicks begging Nick to come ack. His magic swirled around him in a bright white light. The FBI who had by now surrounded them looked on in awe at the beautiful light show. Harry finally looked up and screamed into the sky. His magic that was surrounding him seemed to implode with Harry and Nick being at the epicenter. This caused a bright flash forcing the FBI to cover their eyes. When the light faded and the looked back

Harry and the body of Nick Wolfe were gone.

 **Well I'm sorry guys but it had to happen. Many of you I am sure liked Nick but he played his role and he of course was going to die after that. Please don't hate me for it. I hope that this chapter stirred some emotion within you guys as that was what the point was. Alright, once again thank you all for supporting this story. See you next time for the last chapter before Hogwarts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright this is the last chapter of the pre Hogwarts arc. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has so far favorite and followed. Big thank you to all of those who reviewed. A few of you have mentioned pairings so far. I'm not sure who I will be pairing Harry with yet. Leave your suggestions on the review page and hopefully I will be able to figure it out. Now onto the chapter.**

 _July 31, 2006 (London)_

Harry was currently sitting in café by himself pretending to read a newspaper. He was getting a few strange looks but he did not care. Today was the day that he would take out a constant thorn in his side. On the chair across from him, he had a cup of tea set out in wait. He had felt himself be followed here by a magical signature just as he planned when he came back to London. The magical signature confirmed that it looked like he was staying at the café for an extended period of time before popping away with whatever way wizards seemed to teleport. He hated there way because it was so sloppy. It wasn't even teleportation and more like moving really fast through the air. The person soon popped back with another magical signature. This one seemed to be a lot more powerful than the other was. The original person that had been trailing him popped away as soon as he led the more powerful one to the café he was currently residing at. The person who he was assuming was a man, walked over to the doors of the café.

An old man soon walked in and Harry finally got a good look at the person who presumably had been following him for years. Non magicals didn't seem to see the old fossil of a man walk through the café in a robe with yellow moons all over it. The man walked right up to him and stood right next to him.

"Hello Harry. You are a very hard child to find." Dumbledore said as he looked down at the person who he had been trying to track down for years. Harry didn't look up from the newspaper he was pretending to read.

"You gonna sit down or we going to go straight to the part where we're at each other's throats." Harry asked unconcerned about the supposedly very powerful wizard in his presence. Dumbledore looked slightly confused before he took a seat across from Harry.

"I'm afraid you might be misinformed why I came here Harry. You see, I'm here to take you back to your family as well as welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile as he pulled out a letter and slide it across the table to Harry. Harry finally set the newspaper down and looked at Dumbledore.

"That is literally ten times worse than the reason I thought you were chasing me for. It seems I was right to avoid you." Harry said as he looked Dumbledore right in the eye before sliding his gaze down to the letter in front of him.

"Not sure what Hogwarts is but I'm not going there and I'm most definitely not returning to Lily and James." Harry continued as he started to sip his tea now that it had cooled down. Dumbledore frowned slightly before speaking again. "Harry I'm afraid you ha-." Dumbledore tried to start before he was cut off,

"Look old man. I don't know who you are or why you so insistent on trying to get me to return to those people, but I'm not going to do that so if you try and force me to. I swear I'll make this get really ugly real fast." Harry said as he leaked some of his magic out. Dumbledore looked startled at Harry, not because of the magic he was releasing, although it was a very impressive amount, but because Harry's eyes had turned blood red. He hadn't seen such eyes since he last faced Voldemort. He quickly considered the possibility that somehow, Voldemort was possessing Harry and had been hiding in him since he was a child.

"Your eyes…" Dumbledore said quietly as he continued to gaze at them in shock. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"If being able to change my eye color is all it takes to scare you old man, then you're going to shit your pants when you see the rest of the things I can do to you." Harry said before turning his eyes back to green. Meanwhile Dumbledore was having an internal battle. He needed to get Harry to Hogwarts now more than ever. Especially if there was a possibility that he might be possessed by Voldemort.

"Harry, I'm afraid I must insist. Hogwarts is the only place you can learn how to control your magic. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement about your living conditions but we will have to do that at a later date." Dumbledore said back in his grandfatherly, all knowing voice with the customary twinkle trying to regain control of the situation.

"Learn how to control my magic? Let me explain something to you…" harry started. Just as he said that, all conversation in the café stopped. Every person at the exact same time stood up and stared ahead blankly as Harry took over every single one of their minds. Dumbledore looked around in horror. He had never seen someone able to take over so many minds at once. It was like watching someone perform 40 imperios at the same time on 40 different people.

"…a god does not need to learn anything from peasants. That is why he is a god. I do not need to learn anything from a man who since this conversation started, has been trying to manipulate me, poorly I might add, into going to his school where I will be directly in his sphere of influence." As soon as Harry said the final word, he let go control of the other people in the café and watched as they all sat down and continue whatever they were doing not being any the wiser.

"So why don't we cut the bull shit. I really don't care why you are trying to get me to go to your stupid ass school, but I'm not going there and I'm not going back to the Potters." Harry said as he finished his last sip of tea.

Dumbledore sighed. This was not how he was planning for this to go. The boy was being extremely difficult. He would have to play his trump card.

"I'm afraid Harry, that you don't have a choice. You are bound by a magical contract created in after your birth by your parents to go to Hogwarts. Should you continue to be stubborn and choose not to go, you will lose your magic." Dumbledore said as he pulled a copy of said magical contract from his robes and handed it to Harry so he could look over. Harry read it over with suspicious eyes. This sounded awfully convenient to him. He read it over and confirmed what the old man had said. For a while, Harry just stared at the contract. Then, all of a sudden, he threw his head back and laughed. This of course gained the attention of the entire café. Dumbledore looked surprised. Was it possible that the boy had found a loop hole in the contract? His fears were put to rest a second later.

"All right you old turd. You win. I guess I have no choice but to go to your school. Just remember that you were the one who forced me to go. I hope you don't live to regret that decision." Harry said as he got up dropping the contract and picking up his letter.

"Oh and I'm still not returning to the Potter household." Harry said as he started walking towards the door. Dumbledore got up and tried to follow him out the door.

"Wait a minute Harry. You need to…" Dumbledore started to say but as soon as Harry exited to the cafe, he seemed to absorb into air with a white flash and was gone. Dumbledore blinked. He had never heard of that kind of mode of travel before. Another mystery to put together with Harry Potter it seems. Dumbledore pulled out his wand. It seemed he would need to go inform the Potters of this latest development. With that thought, he pulled out his wand and apparated away.

 _Same time, (Potter Manor)_

All was quiet in the Potter household. The family was up and about but Lily was watching to make sure little Rose ate all her food while Arthur was currently reading a book on spells he would learn this year. Much had changed since the Potter household since we last visited. For one, James and Lily had told Arthur about his brother's disappearance. Arthur confessed that he already knew about it. While he rarely spent much time with his brother before he left, he did see him enough to know around the time he had left home. Arthur however, in his child like mind, believed that Harry had simply gone on a trip of some kind and would be back soon. As soon as his parents told him otherwise he got confused. Why would Harry try to leave home permanently? Sure he didn't seem to ever play with him and his parents much, but he was still family and he was told that family never abandoned one another. So Arthur made is goal in life to find his brother and bring him home. Lily and James where proud of their son for having such a Nobel goal

Another big change around the household was the birth of Rose Lilian Potter on April 22, 2002. Rose was an adorable little girl that seemed to take after Lily in looks but seemed to have James's ability for troublemaking, much to Lily's dismay. She was a sweet little girl though who liked to question the world around her a lot.

Lily however had to watch her every time she ate because she liked to throw away her vegetables rare cases, simply making them disappear. As she was watching her daughter finish the last of her food, she heard the fire place roar to life signaling someone's arrival. She walked into the living room and saw Dumbledore dusting himself off.

"Hello Professor. What brings you here today?" Lily asked as she greeted him.

"Ah Lily. I hope you I find you well. I have brought news about young Harry." Dumbledore said to her gaining a serious expression.

"Harry! Is he alright? Did you find him?" Lily said as she started to ask questions rapidly.

"I have good news and not so good news." Dumbledore said with a solemn expression. Lily looked at him expectantly.

"The good news is that Harry will be attending Hogwarts this upcoming year. I had to resort to using the contract to force him to go sadly but he is still going so that is good. The bad news is that he has refused to return back home. I had tried to stop him but he seems to be able to access his magic without a wand a disappeared in a flash before I could stop him." Dumbledore said seeing how Lily would react. At first Lily looked delighted to hear that Harry would be attending Hogwarts but then her face got sad to here that he wasn't going to come home. Hearing this, she got teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Lily. I tried but he was to fast for me. While act Hogwarts, I swear I will do all I can to convince him to come back home." Dumbledore said as he looked at the woman with sadness. Lily nodded silently as she tried to control the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I must depart. I have business to attend to at Hogwarts. I'm sure I will see you soon." Dumbledore said as he left the Potter household leaving a crying mother in his wake.

 _August 15, 2006 (Diagon Alley)_

Harry was not going to lie to himself and pretend that he wasn't a little upset by the situation he was forced in. He had dealt with enough dirty politicians to know that Dumbledore wanted him at his school for a certain reason. Not that he cared to much about that. He wasn't one to let himself be manipulated so easily. He wasn't planning to take this school seriously either. There were a few loopholes that Harry could exploit in the contract given enough time to analyze it and make plans; sadly he did not have that time. He was simply going to go with the most obvious loophole. He was going to get himself expelled. He read up that the ministry broke your wand when you were expelled, not that he cared since he didn't even need a wand. All he had come to this alley for was books. He had lost all his books….in the accident a year ago. After going to all the safe locations that him in Nick used, Harry had quite a bit of weapons and a hell of a lot of cash. Him and Nicks combined cash was around 20 million dollars. The first thing that Harry did with that money was buy a private island in the Caribbean. It cost 5 million and the left him with only 15 left but he was happy with the purchase. After much practice and time he had finally been able to put an illusion over it so no one could find it. If anyone including wizards got too close then they would simply get lost and be turned around and forget what they had been looking for. That had been a tricky procedure that he had to actually use runes to accomplish. Once he got there, the first thing he did was bury Nick. Nick loved the Caribbean so Harry figured that it was the perfect place to lay him to rest. He named the island Wolfe's Cove after his mentor.

Coming back to the present, Harry walked into the magical bookstore and immediately began perusing the aisles. There wasn't much stuff to be honest. The government seemed to block way more things here than they did in the U.S for whatever reason. He did find a book on different obscure magic which seemed to be a reasonable price. That along with some different potions books and a book about Herbology was all he decided to get since there was such a lack of quality books. He walked up to the counter and saw a middle age man at the counter.

"Hello young man, off too Hogwarts this year?" He asked.

Sadly it would seem so. The next seven years of my life seem doomed to be dreadfully boring." Harry said as he looked down and pretended to be actually sad by the fact that he was going to have to attend the school.

"Oh cheer up lad. Hogwarts is fun I promise. It's were you get to start to learn how to use magic. Aren't you excited about that?" The man asked Harry seemingly trying to make him feel better as he checked the book prices.

"I already know how to use my magic. Only reason I'm going is because an old lecherous man, backed me into a corner one day and forced me to go." Harry said as he shivered. "It was awful." Harry said as he dropped the necessary coin on the man's desk and grabbed his books while the man looked at him dumbfounded with a slight look of concern on his face. That was until he saw Harry walking out.

"Wait young man. Don't you need to get your Hogwarts books as well?" he yelled after Harry. Harry didn't even look back as he answered.

"No thanks. I shan't need them." Harry said as he left the book store with his purchases." Harry said

Now back in the alley way, Harry had one last stop to make before he was on his way. The pet store. He was told the most people brought owls, cats, or toads as pets. Harry wanted to see if that was all that was available. He had been researching animals all his life after all. He wanted to have one for his own. As he walked in, the first thing he smelled was poop. As he looked around at all the animals crammed into the shop, he wasn't surprised. There was quite a lot of birds in here and not all of them were owls. Not that they interested Harry. He was after something a little more exotic. He looked around the shop until something caught his eye. He finally came to the back of the store were there was many glass cages. That's not what attracted him to this area though. What attracted him to this area was the quite hissing voices he could here. As he made his way there the voices got louder. When he finally arrived he saw that the hissing was unsurprisingly coming from snakes. He briefly wondered if these were magic snakes that could speak some how. As he approached, the snakes focused their attention on him and started hissing among themselves again as if he weren't there.

' _Ugh, another one of these annoying two legs'_

' _Wonder if this one thinks he can tame one of us to bring to school._

' _Dibs on the first bite of his flesh should he come near my pan'_

Harry sweat dropped at the last remark.

' _I can hear you, you know'_ Harry said snidely. With that sentence, all the conversation between them stopped. After a second, all pens were filled with whispers that all said the exact same thing for the most part

' _A speaker? A speaker is here?'_

Harry looked at them strangely. What did they mean a speaker? Was that another name they called humans? No because they had already called him a two leg earlier and grouped him in with that category which he assumed was normal humans. Was he part of a special kind of human and the snakes could somehow tell? This seemed more likely to him. He decided to ask before their annoying whispers grew out of control.

' _What is this speaker that you keep speaking of?'_ Harry asked at the snakes.

' _You are. You are a speaker of snakes or what the humans call a parsel-tongue. It is a very rare and unique gift.'_ One of the snakes said in response to Harry. Harry thought about that for a second. What a rather odd ability to have.

' _I see well, I am here to purchase one of if that is all right.'_ Harry said. Not that he cared whether it was all right or not. These were random snakes he had just met. He couldn't give two shits about what they thought. As soon as he announced that he was purchasing one, all of them started hissing and asking him to purchase them. Harry sighed and started to zone the snakes out since they were being pretty disruptive and annoying. He perused through the snakes and looked for any that stuck and only one did. A black snake that looked to be about a meter long. The snake seemed to be resting while trying to ignore its brethren who were all trying to clamber for his attention. Harry shrugged and flicked the cage, getting the snakes attention.

' _Hey do you mind if I take you with me bud'_ Harry said as he talked to the now awake snake.

' _I'm not your bud. I'm a girl dipshit. I_ could _careless what you do human.'_ The now identified female snake said to Harry. Harry smiled. He liked this one.

' _What's your name?'_ Harry asked.

' _Don't have one.'_ the snake hissed back.

" _Mind if I name you Samael or Sam for short. It means Poison of God.'_ Harry said, looking at the snake expectantly. The snake just looked back at him.

' _I suppose that's fine as far as human names go.' The snake said._

At this point, you were suppose to go get the store owner to retrieve the snake for you. Harry of course didn't do that. He popped the top and put his arm in the tank.

' _Hop on so we can get out of here.'_ Harry told to the snake. The snake regarded the arm for a brief second before slithering up his arm and around his neck. Harry closed it's container before heading to the front desk. He grabbed the salesman's attention before gestureing to the snake wrapped around loosely on his neck.

"I would like to purchase this snake." Harry said. The man pailed as he looked at it.

"Son that's a-" The salesman started before Harry cut him off.

"Black Mamba yes I know. Will you sell it to me or not. It seems she likes me well enough." Harry told the man. The man just shook his head and said something about crazy youths. He rang up the purchase and brought some which consisted mainly of dead rats. As Harry finally purchased the snake and left the shop, he smiled.

' _Come Sammy. I'm going to show you your new home.'_

With that he flashed away.

 **Well that was the last chapter of the pre Hogwarts arc. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow unless I'm swamped with homework. If it isn't, I ask you guys to bear with me. I will always try my best to get chapters out as soon as I can. Until next time. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess whose back with another update. Why, it's little old me! This is the 9** **th** **chapter in my story. As always, I would like to thank everyone for their support. Couple of things before we start. Some people have PMed me about getting a cover picture. I suck at drawing so if anyone wants to shoot me an email with a drawing they created for this story I would be extremely grateful. Now this is the first chapter of the Hogwarts arc. Not sure how long it's going to be so sorry if it seems like its dragging along slowly at some points. Now onto the story.**

 _September 1, 2006 (Kings Cross)_

Harry was walking with his hands in his pockets through Kings Cross station in search of platform 9 and ¾. This would have been annoying for anyone who could not clearly sense the magic barrier between platform 9 and 10. Once he walked through that he came face to face with a train. He sighed in exasperation

'Those dumb asses really are going to make us stay on a train for 8 hours without any adult supervision. Oh well, can't blame me if it becomes too much and I kill one of these annoying twerps' harry thought as he boarded the train. It looked pretty empty since he got here around an hour early. He found a random empty compartment and plopped himself down. He closed all the shutters at the door so everyone couldn't just look in while he wasn't paying attention.

' _Remind we again why we had to come back to this country and you couldn't simply kill the old man instead.'_ Sammy hissed from under Harry's shirt. Harry sighed.

' _It wouldn't have done me any good. The contract is tied with Hogwarts not the old fool.'_ Harry responded annoyed.

' _Hmph. So you are willing to just waste your time at this school_. _You could be using this time training.'_ Sammy continued. Harry smirked.

' _You just want to laze around the island more.'_ Harry shot back at her.

' _You're damn right I do. It was warm there, and I got all the free prey that I could ask for. What's not to like?'_ Sammy shot back at him. Harry conceded that point. He would rather be spending his time at Wolfe Cove but sadly for him, life seemed to have other plans for him.

' _This think of this as a necessary evil alright. Who knows, there might be a benefit to this.'_ Harry said doubtfully as he looked out the window and noticed more people starting to arrive.

' _Whatever you say. I'm going to nap. Wake me if you need something important.'_ Sammy said as she dosed off to the land of dreams.

'What a troublesome snake I got' Harry said with a smirk. He glanced at the clock on the platform and saw they would be leaving in 20 minutes. He wanted to hurry up with this already. His time was money after all. As he scanned the station again he noticed a certain family that his lingered on for a second. They seemed vaguely familiar for some reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The group was comprised of a bespectacled man who he guessed had a roguish handsomeness to him. Standing next to him was a red headed woman that, like her husband, could be considered attractive. As his eyes turned to the third member of the family, his memory finally clicked into place. A boy brownish red haired boy with eyes seemed to be made of gold stood next to his parents. On his head was a lightning bolt scar.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Potter family.' Harry thought sarcastically as he stared at the family he once considered his own. He took another second to look at them before he looked down by Lily's leg and was surprised to see another child that looked very similar to her mother.

'Seems they had another kid.' Harry thought frowning slightly at this new piece of information. He turned away from the window and closed the curtains. He didn't want to have to continue staring at their faces. He threw on the hood of his hoodie before leaning against the now covered window. He closed his eyes and rested. He could still hear what was going on around him but chose to ignore it as he continued to rest. He at one point heard his door slide open and someone enter and sit down but he didn't bother to even lift his head to acknowledge their presence. He continued to just go on and pretend he was asleep. He decided to pay attention to how Sammy shifted in her sleep while wrapped around him. Cool feeling over scale actually felt nice. He would have to figure out a way to enhance her somehow. Her venom was already some of the most venomous in the world but it wasn't the most venomous in the world. Harry seeked to change that. Her scales were also a little too weak for Harry's taste. He would have find a way to make them impenetrable against weapons and magic.

Just as he was about to move on to another thought to keep himself occupied, the door to his compartment opened.

"Hey Neville, I've been looking for you since I got on the train. How have you been?" a voice said presumably to the other person that had been sitting quietly in his compartment.

"Hello Arthur. I have been good and yourself." The now identified Neville said shyly back.

Harry froze. Arthur, as in his brother Arthur. What a FREAKING coincidence that his brother would come to the one compartment he was trying to hide out in. Well whatever, not like he had to talk to the brat or anything.

"Who's this?" Arthur asked quietly as he finally noticed the other occupant in the compartment. Harry did not say anything. He just continued to pretend he was asleep.

"Don't know. He's been asleep since I got in here." Neville said back quietly.

"He looks like a muggle-born doesn't he?" Arthur asked Neville.

"Yeah I guess. Haven't ever seen one to compare him too though so I couldn't tell you for sure." Neville said back.

Harry silently gritted his teeth. God these kids were annoying. Why didn't they either shut up or get out.

"Hmm well most of the other compartments are full so do you mind if I join you?" Arthur asked politely.

'God damn it' Harry thought

"Sure no problem. I'm sure he won't mind when he wakes up." Neville said as he presumably was speaking for Harry.

'You presumptuous brat. I will make sure I get you back for this.' Harry thought as he smooshed himself closer to the wall so he wasn't so close the Potter offspring. He decided to go to sleep before he did something he would regret.

He slept silently for a few hours before he was woken up again by the suspicious murmurings coming from the other side of his compartment.

"…think is under his hood." He caught Arthur saying.

"I would assume hair, and a face Arthur." Neville said back as he tried to stop Arthur's thought process before he could even get to it. Sadly, Neville wasn't so lucky.

"Let's pull it down and see what he looks like.' Arthur said. Harry felt the boy edging his way up the seat where he was. This boy seriously thought he could pull a fast one over him? What an idiot.

"Arthur don't he probably won't like that your touching him." Neville said worried.

"Just a quick peek…" Arthur said as he reached out for Harry's hood. Before his fingers could touch even a stitch of cloth. Harry snatched his hand his hand from the air before either of them could even blink.

"Try that again, and you not going to like what I do to you in response." Harry said coldly as he squeezed Arthur's wrist tighter for emphasis.

"OW, ok I give. Won't do it again. Please let go!" Arthur spat out quickly.

Harry let go of his arm and went back to leaning against the window and ignoring their presence.

"Hey I'm sorry about that mate. I was just curious on what you looked like. No hard feelings?" Arthur asked as he smiled at the quiet boy tentatively while rubbing his now sore wrist.

"Very much hard feelings." Harry responded back emotionless.

"Err…I see. Well I'm sorry either way. What's your name?" Arthur asked politely. Harry debated on what he would should do. He could stay silent but he felt that would just encourage the boy to try harder to find out. He could lie but that could backfire if he was ever called by his real name around Arthur. He decided to just tell him the truth. He didn't feel like going through the effort to try and hide who he was.

"Harry." He responded emotionless again. That peeked Arthur's attention as he immediately tried to get a good look at Harry who was sadly looking the other way and wearing a hoodie.

"Harry what?" Arthur asked with slight excitement slipping into his voice.

"Just Harry." Harry responded back as he continued to look out the window bleakly as he resigned himself to this fate.

"Oh. Why don't you have a last name?" Arthur asked with a slightly prodding look in his eyes.

"Because I chose not to have one. We done playing twenty questions? Good." Harry snapped at Arthur. Ok he needed to get out of here and cool off. He stood up and made for the door. As he opened up the door he ran into a bushy haired girl.

"Oh hello. I'm looking for Arthur Potter. He's the Boy Who Lived you know. I read he even once fought a dragon." The girl sped out. Harry simply looked at her like she was mentally retarded.

"…When's the last time you had a single original thought." Harry asked. The girl looked confused.

"Huh?" she responded.

"That's what I thought. Have a nice day." Said Harry as he pushed past her and into the hallway. The girl gained a look that suggested that she wasn't sure she had been insulted or not. Harry walked off towards the other side of the train. He needed a new compartment. He saw a group of 3 young children leave theirs so as soon as they exited he entered. They seemed to take offence to this. The smallest of the three glared at him with his nose in the air as if he was trying to look down on him.

"What do you think you are doing? This is are compartment. I suggest you leave now before you regret it." The blond boy said arrogantly.

"No thanks. I've had a long day and I need to get some R and R before I give into my base desire to kill every living creature I see so I can gain the quiet atmosphere I so desperately need." Harry said back seriously.

"Do you know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of the Malfoy you peasant and I demand you leave my compartment before I decide to tell my father about this incident.

"Eh go ahead. Write it down and take pictures for all I care. You should leave brat before I decide you need to have that silver spoon in your mouth, shoved ten inches deep in another hole in your body." Harry said back quietly as he sat down and found the most comfortable position he could and stayed in it. He could practically feel the steam coming from Malfoys face as he stared angrily at Harry.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Show this peasant that he should respect his better." Malfoy half yelled angrily. Harry sighed. Was there something about his face that said he wanted to have a confrontation with everybody…ok maybe there might be. Still, that didn't mean that everyone should do it.

As the two hulks of flesh approached him, Harry pondered how he should deal with this. He couldn't let them touch him because they might damage Sammy. It seemed the quick route would be best. He stood up and waited for dumb and dumber to approach closer to him. As soon as he came in range, Harry performed a lightning fast high kick straight to the boys chin. It was like watching a movie. The boy's whole lifted half a foot off the ground before he fell on the ground, instantly knocked out. The other mass of flesh and Malfoy seemed to be shocked. Their attention soon returned to Harry as they heard crack noise and turned to see him cracking his neck and stretching his arms before he looked at both of them with a friendly smile that didn't match the voice he used next.

"Which one of you little shit for brains am I going to open a can of whoop ass on." Harry asked in a voice as cold as death as he let release some of his magical presence. The remaining henchman and Malfoy took a step backwards before they hit the wall of the corridor.

"Now, now you too. Real men take responsibility for the problems they cause. So choose. Which of you is next" Harry asked as if h was scolding a child. His head was tilted to the side as he still smiled a totally innocent smile that clearly did not belong with the situation.

"I-..I'm S-orry." Malfoy stuttered as death slowly walked closer to him.

"Oh you're sorry. Where did that cocky child who had the balls to call me a peasant go? Jeez all you politician types have in common. Soon as you're confronted with REAL power. You clam up like a shy little school girl. I haven't even used any magic yet. You're pathetic. Next time you get in my face, make sure you have the power to back up your words or I just might end up dealing with you PERMANENTLY." Harry said to the Malfoy who was practically pissing his pant as he shook with fright. He nodded quickly back to Harry to show he understood. Harry smiled and suddenly all the pressure and demonic aura being released from him vanished.

"Excellent. Now scurry away little Malfoy. Will shall play another time." Harry finished as he entered the compartment and left Malfoy to pull himself together. Ahhh...that was satisfying. Okay, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

 _A few hours later, (Hogsmeade Station)_

"First years over here." A giant of a man yelled with a lantern in his hand. He went over with the other first years towards the man and waited for the all the others still getting off the train to follow suit. Once all of them had gathered, the man led them to a lake. On the lakeshore where many boats were waiting. Harry loaded onto the closest boat too him and waited. A few people got into his boat with him. One of course had to be Arthur Potter.

"Hey Harry, why didn't you come back to the compartment, we were waiting for you." Arthur said when he entered the boat.

"I know, that's why I didn't come back." Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Ahh you're such a cold guy Harry. You should lighten up more." Arthur said chuckling off Harry's comment.

"Hmph." Harry said as he ended the conversation. This kid was annoyingly persistent in trying to get along with him. He might have to kick his ass to get his point across. That might be fun. Kicking ass usually was a fun activity for him. As the boats moved around the final turn, the first years got their first look at Hogwarts. Many of them gasped out loud in surprise. That was a little much in his opinion. He had not heard anyone gasp in surprise his whole life. These kids and their weak bloodlines would not survive the winter. As they finally got to shore, they exited the rowboats and walked up towards the castle. The huge man told them to wait by the big double doors to enter the castle and that a woman would soon be by to let them in. As soon as he left, some of the first years broke into excited chatter talking about what they thought the way to get sorted was. He could honestly careless. He didn't care for any of the houses. He heard some kid mention dragons and groaned silently. Why did all 11 year olds have to be complete idiots? Why could one not have intelligence higher than an infant? An old woman regal finally put a stop to all conversation when she opened the doors. She welcomed them to Hogwarts and briefly explained the house and points system. Harry then immediately tuned her out. It was a just more trivial stuff that he could care less about. She finally finished and looked over the 1st years before finally coming to a stop on Harry and she frowned deeply.

"Mr. Potter where are your robes?" She said in a clearly disgruntled voice. Harry ignored her. He knew of course she was talking to him but he wasn't a Potter so he figured he would nip this problem in the bud. Arthur spoke of course spoke thinking the professor was talking to him.

"What do you mean professor? Is there something wrong with them?" Arthur asked confused as he looked down to look himself over.

"Not you Mr. Potter. Your brother." The woman said as she looked back at Harry. This got everyone whispering. They were quite loud and not the least bit subtle about it either. Many seemed to not know about the lost Potter twin at all. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Harry tilted his head and pointed questioningly towards himself. The professor nodded as he finally seemed to understand the situation.

"I'm sorry professor but you seem to be incorrect. I am not a Potter. Haven't been for a long time. I shall excuse you calling me that name only once but should it happen again I will simply ignore whatever you are saying." Harry said breezily as if casually talking about the weather. The professor looked like she had to swallow a lemon whole. Albus warned her that the boy did not seem to view himself as a Potter any longer and not to push him if he acted in this exact way.

"Fine then, Harry. Why are you not wearing your robes?" the woman asked sternly.

"Ah that. Well robes restrict almost all movement of my body therefore I refused to waste my money on something like that." Harry said back nonchalantly. This caused all first years to again break out in whispers on what would happen to him for already breaking the rules. McGonagall gritted her teeth

"Wearing robes is not a choice Harry. You have to wear them while at Hogwarts." She said angrily.

"Well that sucks because I'm not going to wear them." Harry said as he leaned against the stair railing.

"We will be talking to the headmaster about your refusal to obey Hogwarts rules Harry." She said while her face turned red. Harry shrugged not really caring.

Ms. McGonagall turned and stomped into the Great Hall and led the first years forward. Harry continued forward as well mainly to get away from Arthur before he tried to ask him any questions. As they made their way in, Harry noticed the 4 tables that seemed to represent the 4 houses. They were all staring at the new students. Harry paid them no mind. None looked even mildly interesting. The professor grabbed a stool with a hat on it and put it in the center of the room.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat so it can sort you, is this understood?" she asked. All the first years nodded. She then started to call names one by one. It was pretty boring if Harry was honest. They seemed to be going by last name. Arthur was called and seemed happy that he got into Gryffindor and seemed to be looking at Harry expectantly. Harry ignored that look. He knew one house he could cross off the list of going to.

"Harry P-…er…."The woman fumbled as she realized she couldn't call his last name. Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you need to use a last name for me then just use Wolfe." Harry said exasperated. These people were all such idiots. He never had so much trouble with using just his first name first.

"Right…Harry Wolfe." McGonagall yelled. Harry walked up and put the hat on his head. He immediately hear a voice in his head.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here? Quite an interesting mind you have here, Mr. Wolfe was it.' The voice said. Harry did not panic he expected something like this as soon as he saw the hat sorting others.

'I would be careful about any information you find in my head. If I find you compromised me in any way….well I'm sure you can see what I've done to beings who have crossed me.' Harry said with a slightly threatening tone.

'Indeed I can. What a hard life you have lived Mr. Wolfe. I find it a miracle you came out of such circumstances as sane as you are.' The hat responded.

'Yes well, I have a much stronger will then most. Now hurry and finish this. This stool is very uncomfortable.' Harry said back.

'As you wish. Let's see here. Plenty of bravery. You are quite blunt and straight forward as well. You would do well in Gryffindor. Yet I also sense cunning, ambition in you as well. Not very loyal. Extremely smart however. You would do well In Ravenclaw and Slytherin as well. What to choose, what to choose…hmmm what's this? You also own a snake and a very potent snake as well. Well that settles it. It ought to be "SLYTHERIN."

 **Phew. Another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Means a lot to me to see so many people like my work here. I'll see you guys next time. Until then. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright here comes chapter 10. Pretty excited to get Harry's Hogwarts years started. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you everyone for all the reviews/favorites/follow. Now onto the chapter.**

 _September 2, 2006 (Hogwarts)_

It was official. Everyone at this school was retarded. Harry had this thought while walking to his first class of the day. Being a Potter previously didn't seem to sit right with many of the upper year Slytherin. They seemed to think he wasn't meant to be here. A few of them tried to sneak into his room at night and do something to him. He didn't find out since as soon as they came in he knocked them out and…punished them. The next morning the rest of Slytherin found them chained to the roof of the dungeons naked. No one had bothered him since then. Mainly because he had apparently traumatized those 5th years and they now seemed way too scared to even be in the same hall as him. Harry mentally scoffed. His motto was "Do onto others only what you are willing have done onto thyself." Which he took to mean that if you killed someone, you yourself should be prepared to get killed. Of course he doubted any students in this school could even land a scratch on him but still, he wasn't going to underestimate them just because he was almost positive he was stronger.

First class of the day was transfiguration with the Gryffindor's. As he arrived to the class, he saw that most of the class was already there. They must have been excited for their first day because they were all chatting quietly in excited tones. He saw a cat on the table and after extending his senses, found that it had the same magical signature as professor McGonagall. He looked the tabby dead in the eye and it looked right back. He smirked at it and sat down. The tabby looked back surprised which was an unusual expression for a cat to have. He sat down next to a girl with hair that appeared to have golden blonde hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice. She seemed to be regarding him but he stopped paying attention to what she was doing. He laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes as he waited for the class to start. The class starting time had already passed so he assumed they were just waiting for people that were late on their first day. Soon as that thought crossed his mind, Arthur, Neville, and a red headed boy rushed in.

"Good she isn't here yet." The red headed boy said in relief. As soon as he said that the tabby on the table jumped and halfway to the floor, morphed into the tall regal professor that she truly was. Every student besides Harry gasped in surprise. Seriously, with the gasping again. God, how cliché could these kids get.

"I think not Mr. Weasley. See that you. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom arrive to my class on time. Should this happen again there will be deduction of points and should the problem persist you will be issued detentions. Is that clear." She asked

"Yes professor." all three of them chorused. They sat down on the other side of the room but not before Arthur looked right at him with an expression that clearly said he wanted to say something. Harry ignored his gaze and waited for the lesson to start. McGonagall explained her class and how it was to transfigure things. She demonstrated by turning her desk into a pig which seemed to excite the first years. Harry didn't care for it. He himself was already proficient at conjuration which is turning nothing into something. Turning one thing into another was as easy as breathing to him. She explained the first lesson and how they needed to turn a matchstick into a pin. She passed around the matchstick and let them get started. Harry didn't even pick up the matchstick. He simply stare at it and watched it change from a matchstick to an extremely sharp pin. He decided that he had completed the lesson and turned it back into a matchstick. He laid his head on the desk and went to sleep. He wasn't asleep for long before he felt a slight shocking pain. He didn't jolt like most students would. He simply opened his eyes and calmly looked up at the woman

"What can I help you with professor?" Harry asked calmly. She looked at him sternly.

"Do you find my class boring Mr. Wolfe?" She asked looking down at him sharply.

"Well since you're asking then yeah, I do." Harry said as he pretended to look pleased that she asked him such a question.

"Oh? Then you should have no problem turning the matchstick into a pin." She stated angrily.

"That is correct. Thanks for understanding professor." Harry said with perfect sounding sincerity as he laid his head back on the desk.

"Then could you perhaps show it to the rest of the class?" she asked louder. By now, the entire class had stopped practicing and looked at Harry to see what he would do. Harry sighed.

"Fine." He said. He looked at the matchstick and used his magic to turn it into a perfect pin and then turned it back. The rest of the class looked shocked as well as the professor.

"Mr. Wolfe….you can do wandless magic?" Professor McGonagall asked, stunned by what she just saw.

"Of course. I've never used a wand in my life and I never plan too." Harry said to her.

"You don't even have a wand?" She asked even more stunned.

"I just said that." Harry said in a bored tone.

"I see. Mr. Wolfe I think you should go see the headmaster since you are apparently done with the exercise. He should be expecting you to come to his office sometime today. Harry sighed again

"Whatever. Guess I'll see the old goat then." Harry said before he stood up and walked to the door.

"Mr. Wolfe! You will show the headmaster proper respect." Professor McGonagall yelled after him. Harry waved his hand behind him dismissively. As he continued to walk up to the office. It was pretty annoying to get to as well because of all the twist and turns along the way. Plus, he was pretty sure he that the stairs were trying to purposefully piss him off. When he finally got to a giant gargoyle he looked up at it and it moved and stared back down at him.

"Headmaster is expecting me." Harry said bored.

"Do you have the password?" The creature asked back as it smiled condescendingly down at him. As soon as he said that, Harry smiled back. He formed a lance of condensed magic and pierced it right through the creature's right arm calling it to yell out in pain as its arm fell off.

"Yeah, it's 'Get the fuck out of the way before I tear you to pieces.'" Harry said as he continued to smile at the statue who was looking back at him in fear.

"Alright, alright. Go right ahead." The creature grunted out in pain. It's pedestal turned and moved out of the way as stairs appeared form the wall, leading up to the headmasters office.

"Much obliged." Harry said as he pretended to tip an imaginary hat at the statue and passed him to go up the stairs. As he finally made it to the top, he walked right into the room, not even bothering to knock. He saw the headmaster sitting there waiting for him with a cup of tea.

' _Why are we here?' Sammy hissed slightly._ Harry turned so that Dumbledore couldn't see him.

' _Well look who finally decided to wake up. Stay quiet will you. I need to talk to the headmaster and don't want him to know of your existence."_ Harry whispered in parsel tongue. Sammy hissed in irritation but stayed quiet. Harry turned back around and walked up to the headmaster's desk and sitting down across from Dumbledore.

"How you doing old man?" Harry asked as he slouched in his chair.

"I'm fine my dear boy. How are you? Enjoying Hogwarts I hope?" Dumbledore asked.

"Truth be told, not really. I'm far past most school curriculum to enjoy the experience and plus there is the fact that I was forced to come here. Still, I guess it could be worse….Not for me of course. Had it been any worse for me, I would have simply gone with plan B and thrown everything I had at this castle until it either turned to ashes or I passed out from exhaustion." Harry said as he reached over and grabbed a lemon drop and proceeded to suck on it.

"Ah I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that.' Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure you're just torn up inside about it." Harry said nonchalantly. Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyways, the reason you're here is a few things. The first is that professor McGonagall has informed me that you chose to not buy any robes. Why is that?" Dumbledore questioned in his grandfatherly tone.

"Robes are currently the worse clothing for combat I have ever seen. They restrict all movement and they are dreadfully uncomfortable. I refuse to buy something that under no circumstances, I would ever wear." Harry said as he looked Dumbledore in the eye. Dumbledore was tempted to try and use legimency on the boy but remembered that he had at least some experience in mind arts based on how he took over all those people in the café with just his magic.

"Regardless of your personal feelings Harry, robes are the mandatory uniform at this school. If you refuse to get them yourself, I will get them for you." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Get what you want. It won't change the fact that I'm not wearing them. That's the end of the discussion." Harry said as he sucked the lemon drop unconcerned with the tense atmosphere around him. Dumbledore sighed deeply. Why did this boy have to be so stubborn? He always seemed to do the opposite of what he, Dumbledore, wanted. If only he was more moldable. No matter. Dumbledore was patient. Even if it took a few years he could get this boy back firmly on the light side. The power he displayed would make him perfect for counter attacking Voldemort while his brother finished him off. Dumbledore sighed out loud. He would have to allow this boy this concession. He needed to appear lenient.

"Very well. You may continue to go without robes for now. Now is there anything else that you wish to discuss with me" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Why yes there actually is. Do you mind telling me what that item your hiding on the 3rd corridor is? Harry asked with a wide smile. Dumbledore frowned as soon as he said it. How did he know there was something be hidden there?

"I'm afraid, I'm not sure what you are talking about." Dumbledore said smoothly back. Harry smiled even wider.

"So you have no knowledge of it then. Excellent. Thank you Headmaster. That will be all." Harry said as he got up and left the office without looking back. Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously. It was obvious the boy was up to something. Hmm. Hopefully he wouldn't cause trouble. Or at least not more than he had.

Harry smiled as he walked away from the headmaster's tower. It was now lunch time since he was sure transfiguration had already ended. He headed straight to the third corridor.

' _What are you so happy about?'_ Sammy asked as she was now free to speak.

' _Dumbledore the foolish man that he is, just basically told me that whatever is hidden under the third corridor is anyone's as long as they get it.'_ Harry said as he sped up a little.

' _Oh? And what is there that has you so excited.'_ Sammy asked.

 _No idea. But it is radiating quite a bit of power. Not only that, but it is extremely condensed. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can put it to use.'_ Harry said as he entered the third corridor which was totally empty since everyone was either at their common rooms or at the great hall eating lunch. He opened the lock door. No magic seemed to be placed on it so he just broke the lock on it and opened it. He wasn't quite prepared for coming face to face with a giant three headed dog but he would manage it. As soon as the dog saw him it started growling. Harry wasted no time and summoned close to 100 chains from every surface to restrain the dog. By the time he was done, the dog was tied up on the opposite side of the room struggling to break free. He smirked and moved to the next room. He immediately fell into some kind of plant material that seemed to want to suck him in to the ground. He decided to just burn the plant away but as soon as he summoned some black flames, the plant seemed to retreat from him immediately. Hmm that was a pretty weak ass plant. The next room seemed to have many keys that it looked like he was supposed to fly up and chase. Harry decided that instead of doing something stupid like that. He was going to simply light the room ablaze. The room was soon consumed in black flames with Harry being the epicenter. He recalled his flames with much effort.

'Damn. Still don't have enough control over that technique yet.' He sighed as he looked around for the proper key now that all the wings had been burned off. He looked for any key that looked different than the rest and found an old looking rusty key. He sweat dropped at the obviousness of the keys. Whoever made these traps/riddles were horrible. The next room was a giant chess board. It deduced that he probably had to win a chess match to continue on….or did he? Did it work by having win a game of chess match or by taking a king? He looked at the black king and decided to test his theory. He again summoned his hell chains and had them wrap around the king piece before having them constrict like a snake, crushing the statue to thousands of pieces. A hidden door opened at the other end of the room. Harry sighed. These were so boring. He would need to find himself a true challenge soon before he went insane. In this room he found potions and a flaming doorway.

'I'm guessing one of these potions lets me pass through'. Harry didn't have time to figure out which one it was. He chugged down every potion on the table before hopping through the fire. As soon as he did, he felt pain course through his body and he fell to the ground and started to thrash in pain.

' _Harry! What's happening?'_ Sammy asked as she slithered out of Harry's clothes so she wouldn't be crushed.

' _Don't….Worry…Just the potions…I'll flush them….out of my system.'_ Harry said as he gritted his teeth in pain. Sammy continued to slither around him nervously. After a few minutes, Harry had finally managed to flush the potions harmful effects out of his system. He shakily got up and reached his hand down so that Sammy could slither back into his clothes.

' _You idiot! Don't do something that you know will cause you extreme pain.'_ Sammy scolded him. Harry smirked.

' _I knew you cared about me Sammy.'_ Harry said jokingly back walking slowly to the center of the room.

' _Shut up and grab whatever you're looking for so we can get out of here.'_ Sammy hissed out angrily.

Harry sighed. Who knew he had picked up such a bossy snake. He began to wonder if he was really the one wearing the pants in their relationship was really him. He looked at the mirror and was truly shocked by what he saw staring back at him. It was him and Nick. Nick was smiling down at him as he ruffled Harry's hair while Harry looked at him annoyed. Harry couldn't breathe. He hesitantly reached out as if to touch the mirror. He stopped right before he touched it. A single tear fell from his eye as he continued to look at the picture. The Harry in the mirror turned to look at him before smiling and raising his palm to show a red stone in it. After he showed it to Harry, he put it in his pocket. At the same time, Harry felt something materialize in his pocket.

' _Harry what's wrong? Are you in pain again?'_ Sammy said concerned when she felt tears fall down onto her scales.

' _It's…it's nothing. I got what we needed. We're leaving.'_ Harry said as he turned towards the exit. He began his trek back up to the main corridor.

 _Third floor corridor 30 minutes later_

Harry exited into the corridor as soon as he had the chains fall away from the Cerberus, who immediately tried to chase him down and kill him. He shut the door before it got even close. Now that he was safely out of there he finally pulled out the stone and took a good look at it. It was a fire red and unimaginably round. He could practically feel the power wafting off of it. He had never seen such an item before nor did he even know such a thing existed. Harry smiled happily. Alright maybe this wasn't so bad. Second day here and he had already gotten a sweet gift for himself and right under the headmasters nose. He would have to do intensive research to see what it did but still.

Overall he would say this was a pretty successful trip.

 **Annnd cut. That's a rap on chapter 10. I honestly can't believe I even made it this far. I thought maybe only a few people would get into this story when I first wrote it and I would only make it a few chapters long. Too see it come so far make me really happy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who fear that I'm going to write a 100 chapters per Hogwarts year, fear not. I shall only right a few per year. Especially since I still have another arc to right after this. Alright see you guys next time. Until then. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright chapter 11. Sorry for the wait but school is starting to pick up and I also had to study for the ACT. I still will continue to post as fast as possible but it might be every few days now instead of every single day. I'm sorry** **. In other news, I'm still trying to find a beta for this story if anyone is interested. Just PM if interested. Now onto the story.**

 _October 31, 2005_

So the stone apparently was a worthless piece of junk. Harry had soon found out that what he had was known as the philosopher's stone. It could apparently make infinite amount of goal and the elixir of life which was cool but Harry didn't want any of those things. He had tried to see what would happen if he tampered with its power and see if he could change it somehow but it was too compressed to change it would seem.

'Well I guess my little adventure was a waste of time.' Suppose I will keep it for sentimental reasons. Harry thought to himself as he walked off to dinner. Harry had been in this castle for 2 months now and he had been pretty bored. All his classes were extremely boring and he hardly payed attention. Most of the teachers had already deducted points from him and gave him detentions which he never went to. He had hoped that his lack of obedience would get him expelled but it seems holier-than-thou Dumbledore had to step in. He had apparently explained to his teachers that he under no circumstances be expelled unless he endangered the children's lives. After he left from spying on that particular spying activity he was left in a little predicament. He didn't hurt innocents. At most he would scare the shit out of them but he left it at that. So unless some students did a major fuck up in his eyes and became a bad person, he was going to have to stay at this annoying place

Harry sighed as he entered the Great Hall and sat in his seat. Immediately, every Slytherin moved away from him. Oh yeah, and apparently he had scared the shit out of every Slytherin. He assumed it had something to do with tying up those three 5th year boys up and hanging them from the roof of the common roof naked. Little Draco was especially scared of him. Every time Harry approached him, he would pale and try to walk the other way. Not that Harry had a problem with this. This way they weren't bothering. Sadly, because of this, he was now being called the Prince of Slytherin. He wondered what people would say when they found out he had a black mamba as his familiar. Probably say he was the next dark lord or something.

As Harry chose what food he wanted he did a light scan of the table to see who was there. Most if not all of Slytherin was here, probably because it was a holiday feast. He only saw one pair of eyes looking back. Blue eyes as cold as ice. Harry sighed internally. This girl had been watching him from day one and seemed to spend an unusual amount of time observing. He couldn't remember her name despite having almost identical schedules with her. It was clear she wanted something from him but he wasn't sure what. He doubted it had anything to do with any form of affection since the girl's expression was always cold. He decided to stop thinking about it and eat his food. Food here sucked too. All of it was the same every day. Harry had been thinking about set up his own kitchen in an abandoned classroom and just cooking his own food. While he was thinking about this, he saw a man come screaming into the hall yelling something about a troll and then fainting face first. That was professor Quirell if he remembered correctly. A fool of a man that taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say, Harry didn't trust him one bit. He had two magical signatures and one was a dark foul magic that Harry had thought might have been some type of demon. Having run into before, he knew how foul those creatures felt. This was slightly different though. Whatever was attached to Quirell was evil yes but not quite to the level of a demon luckily.

The headmaster stood up and told the prefects to escort the younger years back to their common rooms. Harry stood up with the rest of the students and started to walk out of the Great Hall. He sensed the troll down further in the region of where the dungeons are. He also sensed a girl in one of the rooms down there. As well as his brother and his friends running straight for the troll. He hoped Sammy was safe. She usually went out to the forest to hunt during the days since she viewed his classes and school life as a waste of time. If that troll had come from the forbidden forest, then it might have run into her. Harry tried not to think of that. He quickly turned a corner and headed down another pair of stairs to where he sensed the troll now entering the room where the girl was. He wasn't sure who the girl was but he knew that the chances of his brother being able to handle a troll were low. He would intervene if need be. He made it to the hallway where the troll was currently at and peeked into the room where he saw his brother and friends trying to grab the girl who turned out to be the book worm girl he met on the train. Couldn't remember her name either. He sighed as he watched his brother dodge the club from the troll

'I really need to start to remember these people and their names. Might bite me in the butt later.' Harry thought as he continued to watch as his brother kept trying to dodge the troll. Harry decided to intervene before the troll killed. Troll skin, he knew, was extremely tough against magic and physical attacks. Their insides however, weren't so durable. He formed a single lance of magic and took aim. He waited for the troll to line up perfectly but it was still paying too much attention to his brother. Harry got fed up of waiting and finally just whistled loudly.

Every creature's eyes including the trolls. As son it turned to face him, he shot the spear at the troll. It enter through his nose and exited through the back of his skull. The creature's eyes immediately rolled into the back of the creatures head as it fell down dead. Harry walked up to it and stared down at the creature.

"Sorry bud, but until I leave, I'm the only one who is allowed to cause mass terror to its inhabitants. There was no room for the two of us." Harry said as he looked down at the troll sadly.

"Harry…you killed it." Arthur said as he looked with slight relief at the boy who he still considered as his brother.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

"Whatever." Harry said as he looked at them with an uncaring expression. Just then, the teachers entered the bathroom, wands drawn.

Professors what excellent response time you have. I'm so glad you came just in time to stop the troll before it killed these 4 students." Harry said clapping slowly and with much sarcasm.

"Mr. Wolfe, what happened here?" Dumbledore said as he lowered his wand.

"Troll tried to kill them so I killed troll. Simple as that." Harry said as he tried to walk past the teachers and leave. He was tired. He was going to go to sleep. Before he could continue, Dumbledore reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Harry in response, grabbed his wrist, spun around, and and twisted it causing the old man to give out a cry in pain.

"Do not ever presume that you may touch me again. Go that old man?" Harry asked as he continued to hold the twisted wrist

"Understood." Dumbledore gritted through the pain he was feeling through his arm. Harry let go of him and continued on his way back to his room. This time, no teacher got in his way. When he stepped into the common room, all the Slytherin appeared to still be up and waiting for an explanation for what was happening. As soon as he stepped in, all conversation stopped and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Oi Wolfe. What's happening out there?" One of the older years called out to him. Harry regarded him for a second.

"You can go to sleep. I have dealt with the troll." Harry said finally before continuing on to his room.

"Wait what do you mean you dealt with?" Another older year asked. This time Harry ignored them and kept on going to his room. He was too tired to deal with people right now. He opened the door to his room and closed and locked it. He then laid on his bed and went to sleep.

 _December 21, 2006_

I was the first week of the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts and most people had already left home. The weeks preceding it had been long and annoying in Harry's personal experience. For one he had continued to watch Quirell's pathetic attempts to get past the Cerberus which were all pathetic. He had researched about the dog after his own little escapade and found that music could charm it to sleep weirdly. Quirell however seemed to either be too stupid to open a book or seemed to think he could just overpower the huge dog with his meagre power. The man was clearly not a good person and seemed to know what was at the other end of the traps. Or at least what use to be at the other end of the traps. He would most likely kill him before the year was over. Enough spying on Dumbledore revealed that the man seemed to know what the man was trying to do and clearly didn't trust him. If that was the case, Harry didn't understand why he didn't just kill him or at the least, kick him out of the castle. It seemed Dumbledore was conducting some sort of test but he wasn't sure what kind.

Another perhaps even bigger annoyance was his brother. The boy had been persistently seeking him out every chance he got with his sidekicks Neville, Ron, and Hermione. He seemed to want him to come with home to Potter Manor for Christmas. This was of course was never going to happen and Harry made that clear from the start. Over the past few months, Arthur had been pretty tolerable too. Ever since the troll incident, he had been extremely thankful and would go out of his way to not bother Harry. Seemed that time had ended.

So here Harry was, sitting in the library alone and reading a book on runes. He liked runes. They complimented him very well since he could use them anywhere by simply using his magic to draw on any surface and hopefully in the future, no surface at all. As he continued to read. He noticed one of the few remaining students at this school approach him. He glanced up and saw that it was the blond girl with the cold blue eyes that he always saw staring at him. She stopped walking and stood in front of his chair. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ask what she wanted because he honestly didn't want to know so he just stared at her and hoped she would go away. She didn't and what's worse, she had started to speak to him.

"Wolfe may I speak with you for a moment." She asked. As she said this he felt Sammy wake up under his clothes. She seemed to be paying attention to what this girl wanted in case she needed to kill her for some reason.

"That depends. If I say no, will you continue to speak anyways?" Harry said as he looked down and continued to read his book.

"Yes." The girl said still looking at him. Harry sighed. This better not be some confession bull shit.

"Fine. What do you want?" he asked her, still looking down at his book.

"I will get straight to the point. First, I am not sure if you know or not but my name is Daphne Greengrass. Pleasure to meet you." She said. While the sentence was polite, her tone was still cold so it contradicted with what she said.

"Ok." Harry said waiting still for her to get to the point.

"I would like for you to train me in wandless magic." She said as she stared at him while he continued to read his book. Harry stopped his reading and looked at her. He stared into her eyes and saw a familiar spark. A spark he recognized well.

"No you don't. What you truly want is something else entirely. So tell me, who are you trying to murder and why?" Harry asked as he put down his book and continued to stare at the girl. He watched as her eyes widened before regaining their regular cold and indifferent look.

"What are you talking about? I just want to learn wandless magic." She said persistently.

"Girl I don't have time for you half assed denials. Some of us have other things to do today besides talking in circles. You obviously want to learn my brand of magic so you can kill someone. You may have been able to hide that fact from others but you can't hide it from me. So spit it out already." Harry said as he crossed one leg over the other and continued to stare at her. Daphne was now biting her lip and looking at him uncomfortably. He simply continued to stare at her.

"My father. I'm trying to kill my father." She finally said quietly. At this admission, Harry stood up an looked at her at eye level.

"Lift up your sleeves." Harry ordered. Daphne looked at him confused.

"Just do it." Harry ordered again. She still looked confused but lifted up her sleeves. Harry hovered his hands over both her arms and did a scan to see if he could find any past injuries. He did. Quite a bit of scars that had been healed and previous breaks on both arms. He squinted his eyes angrily as he discovered on her arms alone. He dropped his hands and gestured to her to put her sleeves back down.

"He's abusive." Harry said quietly while he looked at her. She nodded back meekly which looked strange for a normally strong and upright girl like her. He looked at her before holding out his hand and summoning a piece of paper.

"Pull up a chair and sit down." Harry said as he sat down in his chair. Daphne nodded before she grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat across from Harry. Harry handed her the piece of paper and a pen. He didn't have any quills o him and he hated them anyways.

"What you have in your hands is an assassination contract. You give the name of the target on the top line and at the bottom you sign your name. Usually we would also work out a fee but I'm feeling generous so I will do this one for free." Harry said as he looked across at her seriously. Daphne looked at him and then down at the contract with much scrutiny. When she was finished reading it she looked back at him.

"How are you going to be able to get to him? He spends almost all his time in our manor. It's covered in old, powerful wards. You would need a team of ward breakers to get through it." She asked confused.

"You leave the how to me." Harry said as he re opened his rune book and continued to read through it.

"If…if I sign this…can you still train me in wandless magic?" She asked as she looked over at him. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"If you truly wish, after this is over, I will train you to protect yourself from threats. I that acceptable for you?" Harry asked as he looked back at her. She nodded and signed the contract before handing it back. Harry folded it in half before tucking it away in his inside jacket pocket. He stood up and she followed.

"Our house is to the northwest of a town called Hereford I believe." It's hidden behind trees on all sides and warded so muggles stay away. My sister and mother will also be there. Please make sure they don't come to any harm while you are there. Harry nodded.

"As you wish. I will be back sometime late tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Ok but how will you get of the castle?" Daphne asked. Harry smirked at her before disappearing in a quick flash of white light. Daphne looked surprised at the space where Harry was a second ago. She shook her head and left the library to wait for tomorrow and hopefully for Harry's success.

 _London, UK_

Harry was currently looking for a bus that would take him to Hereford. When he finally found a bus that would, he got in and decided to take a nap. Normally he would be planning how to do this but since it was a wizard, it would most likely be super easy. Especially since he didn't even know there was a hit out on him. As he slept for an unknown amount of time he had a really weird dream that Santa Claus was a creepy old man that was trying to pedo all over him. He had to give Santa an axe to the face…multiple times. When they finally got to the town, it was already late afternoon. He started doing short range flashing until he got close enough to the manor to be able to sense it. At that point he just walked through a forest until he ran into the wards. As soon as he hit the wards, they immediately pushed him back. He looked at the wards before flashing onto the other side of the. He loved his super unknown mode of travel that no one knew defenses for. He continued to walk up towards the house and by now, it was already dark. He looked at the house as he saw a few lights on. He looked and saw one of the rooms upstairs were still dark so he climbed up the wall so he could peek in. It seemed to be a spare bedroom so he flashed through into it.

He started to walk around the house. He couldn't seem to find the mother or sister of Daphne but he found the father sitting in the study.

"Evening Mr. Greengrass. Lovely evening isn't it?" Harry asked as he sat down across from the man. The man in question looked up and immediately scrutinized him.

"Who are you? Did my wife let you in?" He asked as he looked down at the boy he found no threat in.

"No to your second question. Haven't seen any of the rest of your family since coming here. I'll get straight to the point. I am here to fulfill a certain contract. Would you mind coming with me to an appropriate setting?" Harry asked politely.

"Listen brat. I don't know who you are and I don't care. So if you don't get out of my house now, you will not like the consequences." Mr. Greengrass said threateningly. Harry clicked his tongue.

"No can do. Have to complete my contract. Shame that we have to have this get messy now but I suppose it was bound to happen. You should clench your butt cheeks because this ride it going to be a little scary for you." Harry said as he flashed away before. Lord Greengrass could respond. Greengrass looked around surprised before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could turn around in surprise, both him and Harry flashed away.

 _Unknown location, 8:30 pm_

As soon as they appeared in what appeared to be a dark abandoned shack. Lord Greengrass immediately collapsed to the floor from the travel.

"Welcome to my humble abode. About the contract I was talking about. It's an assassination contract. So I'm going to kill you. Make peace with that…or don't I could care less. Before I kill you though, I'm going to break every bone in your body and tear every muscle in you as well." Harry said as he looked down at the man he planned on torturing. Greengrass reached for his wand but found nothing.

"If you're looking for your wand, I already destroyed it as soon as we landed so don't bother." Harry said at the man. Greengrass looked at this boy who he thought would be not threat when he first saw him in a whole new light. He was scared. This boy planned to kill him very painfully.

Harry smiled as chains slowly came out of the ground around them.

"Don't worry. This will only be the most painful experience you ever experienced you child abusing piece of shit." Harry said as he smiled at the man.

"Wai-it. This is a misunderstanding. Let's talk this over a little. I can pay you. Name any price and I will pay it." He said with a scared stutter.

"Hmmmm. Tempting but sadly I already made a contract and can't go back on that. If I did my reputation would be ruined. I have never not completed a contract I'm in and I can't start now. Prepare yourself Mr. Greengrass. This is your end." Harry said as he had the chains wrap around and restrain the man. Greengrass screamed.

 _Hogwarts, 3:00 am  
_ Harry just got back to Hogwarts and immediately collapsed on his bed.

What a long day.

 **And that's the end of that. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed/favorited/and followed. It definitely means a lot to me. I don't want everyone to assume that Daphne is the pairing. Not sure if I want her to be that or just a friend so don't assume that's what this story pairing is yet. At the same time, she might become it in the future. It all depends on where I go with this. Remember to PM me if interested in Beta-ing this. All right that's all for now. I will see you all next time. Until then. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, ch.12. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Took longer to make because I accidently quit the program before saving half of it like a retard. Still, it was worth it. Thank you to everyone who reviews/favorites/follows. Means a lot. Now unto the story.**

 _April 22, 2007, Hogwarts_

Harry was frustrated. Why he was frustrated had a lot to do with the annoying boy in front of him. It seemed Arthur was back at trying to convince him to give the Potters one more chance. Harry at this point was just ignoring him and trying to read his book.

"C'mon Harry, please. You have to come back. Mom and Dad just aren't the same with you gone. Little Rose has also been told about you and is very excited to meet you. I know that we all screwed up in the past and you have every right to be angry but at least let us try to make it up with you." Arthur pleaded with Harry in a secluded corner of the library.

"Sorry did you say something." Harry responded without even looking up from his book. Arthur's face immediately drooped down in disappointment. He sighed and prepared to leave.

"Harry no matter how long it takes. I will never give up on you. I will always wait for you to rejoin our family." Arthur said before he left.

Harry looked up from his book and looked at the spot that Arthur had been a second ago.

"Troublesome brat." He mumbled under his breath. Apparently during Christmas break he had told the Potters all he knew about Harry and since the Potter's could not just randomly come to Hogwarts except for an emergency, they had had to rely on Arthur to try and convince him. Knowing this, Arthur's efforts to get him to go back to the Potter Manor had tripled from before break.

That wasn't all that had changed either. Harry had also had to keep his promise to Daphne and train her so she could learn how to take care of herself. If he were to be honest, the girl was terrible when it came to any sort of physical activity. She excelled with magic but Harry hadn't relied on magic in years and that is what often gave him an edge over his opponents. He was strong in physical and magical aspects. He had to start with the ground up with her. He had made her run around the lake. She couldn't at first so Harry had to give her a little…push. He found an acromantula and lured it to her before having it chase her around the lake. That got her motivated to run faster. She wasn't happy and expressed the fact to Harry after. Harry had just shrugged at her and told her that she could quit anytime she wanted to. She didn't though. She at least trusted Harry enough to know that all the training he gave would pay off. And it did. By the beginning of April, she was running like and athlete and had the stamina to keep up with any other 11 year olds that played sports. Sure Harry had to…encourage her progress once in a while but it paid off. He had just gotten her started on learning how to free run. She was terrible at it now but she would eventually get use to the feeling of the constant motion required to be able to do such a thing. She still had a long way to go before she was acceptable in Harry's eyes though.

 _May 1, 2007, Hogwarts_

" _Remind me again what the hell you are doing."_ Sammy hissed in a demanding tone. Harry sighed before answering.

" _It's simple Sammy. I am engraving runes on your scales to first give an artificial core and second to be able to absorb some of my magic to give your core a jump start."_ Harry said back to his friend.

" _But why? I don't need magic. I am already dangerous enough. There is no animal I can't kill with a single bite."_ Sammy responded back with a hint of condescending pride in her voice.

" _Don't get to cocky Sammy. There are in fact certain animals that you fangs can't pierce or at least, not yet. Dragons and Nundu's are a good example of such animals. Besides, this will give you a boost in strength in not only your scales but also your poison will most likely gain some magic properties. It's a win-win no matter how you look at it."_ Harry responded calmly back.

" _Fine. Just hurry up with this. I want to go kill some mice."_ Sammy hissed grumpily. Harry let out a small chuckle at his companion's attitude. What a troublesome familiar he had picked. He continued to draw the runes on her when she spoke again.

" _You know I often hear that brother of yours when I make my way around the castle. He and his group have figured out what use to be hidden in that room. They think that oiled up flesh bag that you have as a head of house is trying to steal it."_ Sammy said trying to gauge what Harry's reaction would be to the news. Harry just shrugged.

" _It is of no concern of mine what they do. Though I am curious what they will do when they find out that it is Quirell who is trying to steal the stone."_ Harry said back slyly.

" _Ahh. You confirmed it was him then. Have you figured out what that foul evil stench is coming off him is?"_ Sammy asked. Harry nodded as he finished one rune and moved on to the next.

" _I have a strong suspicion yes."_ Harry said.

" _So what are you going to do about It.?"_ Sammy asked.

" _Nothing. It has nothing to do with me. Besides, I already have that worthless stone. No reason for me to get involved if I already have the price."_ Harry responded back nonchalantly.

" _You would abandoned your kin to is fate?"_ Sammy asked again not showing if she was offended by the notion or not.

" _Haven't considered a Potter one of my kin in years. You know that. Whatever messes that boy gets himself into, he should be able to get himself out of."_ Harry said back as he finished the last rune.

" _My my. You seem so cold to the Potters. Don't tell me you still feel anger to them after all these year?"_ Sammy asked somewhat mockingly.

" _Not at all. I just feel indifferent to them at best and annoyed with them on occasion at worst."_ Harry said matter of factly as he put away his engraving tools.

" _So when will I be able to start being able to use magic?"_ Sammy said as she stretched then coiled her body before slithering back into Harry's clothes.

" _Depends. The next point of my plan doesn't come into effect until Quirell makes his move. Until then, I'm afraid you will have to do without. This works out fine anyways. Your body needs to be able to adjust to the new energy source it has before it can use it."_ Harry said as he left the room.

" _So what you're telling me is that I can't do anything."_ Sammy said more as a statement then a question. Harry smirked.

" _Yes Sammy, that is what that means."_ Harry said back as if he was talking to a 6 year old

" _Hmph."_ Sammy hissed back. Harry wasn't sure how she could make that noise with just but he thought it best to not question it.

 _June 3, 2007, Hogwarts_

Harry had woken up and the first thing he heard when he got to the common room was how Potter had spent the night in the hospital after supposedly killing a teacher. Harry smiled. It seemed his plan was to finally be put into effect He had little doubt in his mind that the person dead was Quirell. He did a quick magical scan and confirmed his suspicions when he could no longer feel Quirell or the foul evil that was attached to him. Harry felt it was time he had a little visit with Dumbledore. He hadn't talked to him since the beginning of term when he pretended the stone wasn't there. He waited till lunch so everyone else would be in the Great Hall. He knew that Dumbledore would be in his office plotting since he most likely thought that Voldemort stole the stone since it was no longer with Arthur or the mirror.

He walked up the stairs and through the many passages before he came the gargoyle that resided in front of the headmaster's stairs. He smiled at the creature.

"Hello. I need to go talk to the Headmaster. I hope my last password will be enough to let me in?" Harry questioned as he looked at the Gargoyle with an innocent smile. The gargoyle looked back at him before moving out of the way without saying a word. Harry continued to smile at it.

"Thank you so much." He said as he made his trek up the he got to the door he simply barged in. It seemed that he interrupted something important because both Snape and McGonagall were saying something in worried tones to the headmaster before stopping when they saw Harry.

"Evening Headmaster and professors. I have something vital to discuss if you don't mind professors.

"Boy we are in the mid-"Snape tried to snap back at him before he was cut off.

"It is alright Severus. We shall continue this conversation another time." Dumbledore said. Snape glared at Harry before swooshing is cloak and leaving swiftly. McGonagall left as well but not before giving Harry a curious look. When they left, Harry sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Afternoon headmaster. Trouble in paradise?" Harry asked politely with a soft smile. The headmaster smiled back all though with much strain obvious in his face.

"Ah nothing to worry about my boy. Just some misfiled paperwork and such." He responded back in his grandfather like tone. Harry's smile turned into a wicked smirk in the blink of an eye.

"So how's the stone doing. I do hope nothing untowardly has happened to it." Harry said as he took a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. Dumbledore's grandfatherly smile instantly dropped from his face before he recovered quickly.

"I'm afraid I have n-"Dumbledore stated before he was cut off.

"Yes you do. You know exactly the stone I'm talking about. Should I be a little clearer to jog your memory? It's the philosopher's stone I am talking about. How is it?" Harry said still with the smirk on his face as he sucked on a lemon drop. Dumbledore looked at him with a slight look of suspicion behind his grandfather façade. Harry still saw it though.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you how you know of that Harry." Dumbledore said as if Harry actually had to tell him. Harry chuckled internally. He loved the way Dumbledore operated. It honestly amused him to screw with the man.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I only came here to make a deal with you." Harry said as he continued to look at the man. The man looked at him curiously.

"What kind of deal." He asked apprehensively.

"I will get the stone back for you if you do something for me." Harry said. He could see that he immediately caught Dumbledore's interest.

"You know the stones location?" Dumbledore asked earnestly. Harry simply continued to suck on the lemon drop in his mouth.

"That depends on if you agree to the deals terms." Harry said simply. Dumbledore looked at him seriously.

"Harry I don't think you understand the power of the stone in the wrong hands it cou-"Dumbledore tried to say.

"I'm not going to say any more until you agree to my terms." Harry said as he continued to suck on the candy. Dumbledore looked at him conflicted. He didn't know what the boy wanted but it was most likely something not good.

"What are your terms? Be aware that I will not expel you from this school so if that is what you want then I'm afraid we have nothing to talk about." Dumbledore said as he tried to control the situation.

"That had crossed my mind but I decided against it for several reasons. Now onto what I want. I want three books in parsel tongue that teach parsel magic." Harry said as he reached over and took another candy. Dumbledore looked at him frozen in surprise.

"Why do you wish to have such books? Dumbledore asked wearily.

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me if you agree to the terms." Harry said as he now looked directly into the old mans eyes.

"Harry such books are…" Dumbledore tried.

"I don't care. How you get the three books is up to you. Do you agree to the terms?" Harry asked as he continued to look directly into the mans eyes. Dumbledore stared back at him and tried to figure out why Harry would want such books. Is it possible that Harry was a parsel mouth? He did in fact have a few such books in his personal library in Gringots but he did not wish to give them up since there were quite rare and had been taken from various hideouts that Voldemort used. On the other hand if he didn't give it to Harry, Voldemort would most likely be trying to revive himself as they spoke. He decided that Voldemort was his primary concern. He would worry about Harry after that.

"Fine. I agree to your terms. I will get the books and bring them to my office and we will create a magical contract so no party can lie." Dumbledore said and watched Harry's face to see if any part of what he said had been a lie. Harry just nodded back as if he expected such a result.

"As you wish. I will draft the contract. I will meet you back here after dinner then." Harry said as he got up and walked to the door. The entire time, Dumbledore looked at Harry's back until he disappeared behind the door. He sighed as he got up from his chair and headed to the fireplace. It seemed he would be losing some of his prized personal collection today. Then he was gone in flames.

 _Dinner, Same night_

Harry was eating some rotisserie chicken next to Daphne and her friend Tracy. He didn't move to where they sat or anything. Daphne felt like that now that she was being trained by him, they should eat together, or at least that's what Harry thought. Honestly, who knew for sure what women were thinking? He couldn't help be slightly happy about the fact that Dumbledore fell for his little trap, hook, line, and sinker. He presumed because he felt that he didn't have a real choice in the matter. He had already sensed the old man's return to the castle. He watched him give a speech about Slytherin winning. He then made a big show of awarding 500 points to Arthur and his friends for fearlessly defending the castle from all enemies. Harry scoffed. From what he heard, Arthur didn't do to well against the Dark Lord and his servant. It was only because of Quirell's own inadequacy's that he even survived. He saw his fellow Slytherin groan at the loss by Gryffindor no less. He couldn't honestly see the point of caring. These points did nothing except give them a temporary trophy that they could marvel at for 1 day. They were so blind to the fact that they looked to be well trained sheep. They were all slaves to their views and that made them ever so weak. Harry stopped paying attention and simply sipped his juice.

"Something wrong Wolfe?" Daphne asked politely.

"No, in fact I would say that this is the best day of the entire year that I have been here." Harry said as he continued to sip his drink. Daphne looked at him.

"Oh? And why would that be?" She asked slightly interested.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just a pleasant business transaction. But enough about business. Let's talk about you. You must be excited to go home for the first time since HE has died." Harry said as he shifted the conversation to Daphne. Daphne herself could hide the slight smile that came to her lips.

"Yes I am. I'm not sure if I told you but I wasn't the only one he hit. He also beat my mother. From our letters, she is happy he is gone." Daphne said as she bit into her piece of chicken.

"What about your younger sister?" Harry asked.

"He never hit her. Mother and I made sure to get in his way if he tried. We couldn't bare letting him touch her." Daphne said looking sad at the bad memories. Harry nodded back.

"Very noble for you to sacrifice yourself for someone you consider family. That is something I can respect." Harry said. Just as he finished, Dumbledore stood and announced that it was time for bed. All the students stood and were escorted back to their rooms.

"I shall see you in the morning. I have some business to attend to." Harry said to Daphne. Daphne nodded and continued walking as Harry went down a different corridor. He went straight to the headmasters' office. The gargoyle didn't even let him say anything before moving out of the way. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He saw the headmaster along with Snape and McGonagall.

"Evening headmaster. I was not aware that we would also have guest." Harry said smoothly as he continued his approach. Dumbledore nodded slightly at him.

"They are simply here to act as witnesses for the contract and make sure both sides give the agreed objects or information." Dumbledore said to Harry so he wouldn't be worried.

"My oh my. One would think that you didn't trust me to complete my end of the deal. Well no matter. Here is the contract. Let's get this done." Harry said as he turned serious and pulled out the contract out and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded before he looked over the contract and confirmed that if he gave Harry the books that Harry would tell him the location of the stone immediately after getting payment. He signed it and magically bound himself to it before handing it back to Harry. Harry picked up the quill and signed it himself.

"Alright. Here are the books you requested." Dumbledore said as he pulled out three very old looking books. Harry opened each and every one of them to confirm what was inside. Once he did he nodded back to show he had gotten what he wanted.

"Alright you have your books. Now please tell us where the stone is located." Dumbledore said without his usual grandfather charm.

"Sure. Soon as your lackeys leave I will tell you exactly what you want to know." Harry said as he waited. Both Snape and McGonagall looked before Dumbledore raised his hand to show them to keep silent.

"Severus, Minerva, please leave us." Dumbledore said wondering what Harry was up too. They both left but didn't look happy about it.

"Now the stone location Harry." Dumbledore pressed.

"Sure Dumbledore. Now need to push so hard. The stone's location is in my right pocket." Harry said as he crossed his legs and waited for Dumbledore to get over his shock.

"Harry this is no time for jesting. Every moment you waste, Voldemort could be bringing himself back to life." Dumbledore said trying to gain some urgency in the boy. Harry simply reached into his pocket and pulled out the red stone in question. As soon as he saw the stone, Dumbledore's mind went blank.

"Don't know why you keep bringing up Voldemort and saying he has the stone." Harry said as he rested his arm on the arm rest and continued to show off the stone.

"But…How…when?" Dumbledore stuttered out.

"I have had it since the second day of term. As soon as our conversation finished that day, I went to retrieve it. Also destroyed quite a few of your traps. It was quite the annoyance, especially Snape's.

"You had it this whole time…You tricked me into thinking Voldemort had it so I would irrationally agree to almost any demand you made." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry as if fog had just left his eyes.

" Dear Dumbledore, what a wild imagination you have. How could I possibly have planned out such a scenario that worked perfectly in my benefit. Normally I would just tell you were it was and keep it but it has no use for me." Harry said as he tossed the small stone on to Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you for these books headmaster. I can't continue my training without them. Oh and next term, I think I will introduce you to my snake." Harry said at the dumbfounded Dumbledore. He picked up his things and headed out.

"You have a good summer." He said before leaving the office.

 **Well that was something. Hope you all liked this latest chapter. That is the official end of year one for Harry. Next is going to be his summer before we go onto year two. BTW Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Just PM me and let me know if you are. Ill see you all later. Until then. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's the 13** **th** **chapter. Finally got a beta so I want to thank SayaRules for making this chapter look great. Hope you all like the story so far. Probably only going to put one more chapter of summer before going back to the school year. Now onto the story.**

June 3rd, 2007 Hogwarts Express

Harry was a bit grumpy if he was being honest with himself. When they had finally been let out of the castle to go home, Harry had wanted to just flash out of there but Daphne had asked him very politely to accompany her on the train. Of course, he immediately refused her request. He wasn't one to bow before one's request just because they wanted him to. Daphne, however, seemed quite persistent. She just kept talking and reasoning to him about why he should do it. His ears felt like they were bleeding until finally he just told her enough and that he would go with her on the train. She seemed pleased by this and skipped away to go and finish packing. So here he was, sitting on a train that he shouldn't even have to take because an 11-year-old girl had almost literally talked his ear off. How far the mighty had fallen.

As he sat down in a compartment next to her and her friend Tracy, he remembered that he had another reason for not wanting to depart by train but for the life of him, couldn't remember why.

'Oh well. Probably wasn't important.' He thought to himself as he prepared himself for an 8-hour sleep.

"Why did you let the female flesh bag convince you to take this infernal contraption? We could have been on the island already and I could be feasting on rodents.' Sammy said indignantly

"She wouldn't stop talking," Harry said back, totally ignoring the fact that he had company who was now looking at him oddly.

"You should have ignored her then," Sammy hissed back angrily.

"Perhaps. Now be quiet Sammy. I've had a long week and need to rest up before we get home." Harry said as he tried to go to sleep.

"Harry why are you hissing?" Daphne asked carefully. Harry looked at her and suddenly registered that others were indeed here. He sighed and hissed for Sammy to come out. When she slithered out he introduced her to the stunned girls.

"This is Samael or Sammy as I call her. She is my snake and familiar. She is a black mamba so don't touch her fangs. Fill free to touch her and say hello. Now I'm going to sleep so please keep it down." Harry said as he turned over after introducing Sammy. Sammy knew not to kill them so everything should be fine.

"Oh and lock the door and close the blinds. Don't want little Arthur to come knocking." Harry said. He heard the lock click before he closed his eyes and dozed off.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Daphne standing over him with Sammy wrapped comfortably around her neck. He raised a single eyebrow.

"We are 30 minutes away. Thought I should wake you." She said. He looked at her strangely.

"You're telling me that I slept 7 ½ hours?" Harry asked as he looked at her. She nodded back.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You must have been quite tired." She responded back.

"How long do you normally sleep for?" Tracy asked.

"I suppose I usually sleep for at most, 5 or 6 hours before I get up and start training," Harry said as he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"How are you not tired all the time?" She said back to him with a baffled expression on her face. Harry shrugged.

"I am used to it, after so many years," He responded as he looked out the window and waited for the train to arrive at the station. When he finally felt the train start to slow down, he got up and unlocked his compartment to leave. Daphne and Tracy followed.

"Harry, it's been bothering me for quite a while now, but do you not have any more clothes? You wear the same thing every day." Daphne asked. Harry just looked at her.

"Of course I have other clothes. I just don't change often since I can clean my current ones over and over again at any point. Besides, when I first came here I was hoping not to have to stay at Hogwarts long. Seems Dumbledore is really committed to making sure I don't leave." Harry said with a sigh as the train came to a full stop. They were among the first to get out and Daphne immediately started to lead them to the farthest right corner. When they got there, Harry saw two people: a woman that looked like Daphne's older sister and a younger girl that had the same face but differently colored eyes and hair. Harry immediately deduced who they were, but decided to grab some brownie points.

"Daphne you didn't tell me you have an older sister as well?" Harry said with a confused look on his face. The older lady immediately smiled in delight as she looked down at Harry.

"Ohh. I like your friend already, Daphne. My name is Angelica Greengrass, Daphne's mother." She said with amusement as she held out her hand to Harry.

Harry took it and bowed to kiss the back of it smoothly.

"My dear lady, I'm not sure I quite believe that last part, but I'm charmed to meet you, none the less. And who's this young lady?" Harry said as he turned to the younger girl. She immediately eeped and hid behind her mother's legs to hide her embarrassment.

"It seems you have charmed both my daughters, Harry. Although, seeing what a gentlemen you are, I am not surprised." Angelica responded.

"MOM!" Daphne yelled with a red hue on her face looking everywhere but at Harry. Harry cataloged that for later. He coughed politely in his hands.

"Yes, well, I actually have to go somewhere. I'm late because someone decided I needed to ride the train. So I must say farewell for today," Harry said as he did an over-the-top bow to them. Daphne gave him a slight glare before telling him that she would write to him. Harry nodded before reaching around her neck and taking Sammy and letting the snake slither back into his clothes. He then bade them farewell before walking away and leaving them. He was just about to step into the portal so he could flash away without anyone watching when he heard someone call out to him. He turned around, wondering where the call had come from. Immediately, he saw a red-headed woman trying to make her way towards him through the crowd. Harry immediately turned back around and continued walking.

"Nope. Fuck that," Harry said as he continued through the exit. As soon as he came out the other end, though, hands reached out and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in. He prepared himself to counter attack the person who was touching him, but was immediately pulled into a hug and into what he assumed was the chest of a female or at least a really fat guy. He would have hoped for the first if he didn't have a good idea who was hugging him.

"Woman, cease your infernal hold upon my body!" Harry exclaimed as he struggled to get loose. After a few seconds, he finally broke free and immediately backed up. He then glared at the woman who was looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Harry, I-" she tried, but he cut her off.

"No. Whatever it is you want, the answer is no," Harry said as he once again debated on what the quickest method out of here was. He didn't want to show his flashing technique here and have everyone know that he could perform such a technique.

"Harry, please just listen," She begged. By now, Harry had noticed that James and Arthur were behind her, a few feet away, with the little girl in their arms.

"I'm not coming back to live with you and that's final. No amount of begging and pleading will change my mind," Harry said as he regarded Lily coldly. She looked heartbroken. At this point, James stepped in.

"Harry, we can't just leave you to fend for yourself on the streets, no matter how much you dislike us," James said, trying to get Harry to see reason.

"You keep talking like you have a choice in the matter of where I stay in my free time. Let me assure you that you don't. The only reason I'm even going to Hogwarts is because I have to. I'll be damned if I have to go live in a stranger's house as well." By this point, James had put the girl down so he could approach Harry. Harry immediately took several steps back.

"Don't come close to me," Harry said coldly. Before James could respond, Harry felt a tug at his side. He looked down to see the little girl that was with the Potters looking up at him curiously.

"Are you my other older brother?" She asked in an innocent, child-like voice. Harry's eyes softened when they met the little girls.

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid you are mistaken," Harry said as he tried to tear his eyes away from the adorable little girl.

"Nu-uh. Mommy and Daddy said you are, so you must be," Rose said to him. Harry regarded the little girl for a second as the whole Potter family watched quietly.

"What's your name?" Harry asked her finally. She smiled up at him.

"Rose, I'm 5," She said as she held up 5 of her fingers. Harry couldn't help the twinge of his lips in an upward motion as he saw the cute display.

"Indeed you are. Well, Rose, believe me when I say that the situation is most complex." Harry said, trying to get the little girl to go back to her parents. She just looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?" She said, confused by Harry's vocabulary. Harry sighed.

"While, yes, we both have the same parents by blood, I don't recognize them as part of my family any longer, meaning that in my eyes they are no longer my parents and I am no longer their son," Harry said, trying to explain the situation more clearly to the obviously too young girl.

"How come you no want them as parents anymore?" She asked with a confused expression.

"They were already my parents once and it did not end well, so they don't get a second chance," Harry said, now taking a knee to talk at eye level with the girl.

"So they're not your parents anymore?" she asked, trying to clear her confusion. Harry nodded at her, glad that she was finally understanding.

"Okay, but you're still my brother," She said as her expression changed to one of determination that only a child could pull off. Harry looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side while looking at the girl.

"Well, I still recognize you as my brother, so you're my brother," She said with a nod to herself at her, in her mind, perfect logic. Harry chuckled quietly.

"What a strange little girl you are," Harry said as he stood up and patted her head. Rose pouted in return.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" Rose said in protest.

"Sometimes being weird is a good thing," Harry said with a smile.

"Now, go back to your parents. I really do have to go, you know," Harry said as he prepared to leave. Rose latched back on to his leg.

"No! I don't want you to go!" She said angrily. Harry sighed. This adorable girl was fun to talk to, but he did really have to go. He had an appointment to make after all.

"Fine, how about I come and visit you sometimes?" Harry asked, trying to appease the girl. She looked at him and held out her pinky finger.

"Promise?" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes. Harry gulped. He absolutely did not break promises he made. He really didn't want to go back to the Potter's or ever just set foot on their property, but it seems if he wanted to get this 5-year-old off him without resorting to violence, he would have to agree. He held out his pinky and wrapped it around hers.

"Fine. I promise," Harry said solemnly. Rose beamed up at him instantly and let go of his leg before running over to her mother and waiting to be picked up by her. Lily did while looking astonished by the turn of events. She never thought Harry would agree to such demands. Maybe Harry had a soft spot for children? Or did he want to make a connection with the one family member who never betrayed him? It was hard to tell while looking at Harry's face, which had returned to being blank and emotionless.

"It seems that I will be visiting sometime this Summer. I will not stay, so don't expect me to. I do, however, keep my promises, so I will visit her every once in awhile," Harry said, before turning around and leaving through the portal and disappearing from the Potter's sight. All three of the older Potters look dumbfounded at these change of events.

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream on the way home?" Rose said as she threw the puppy eyes at James. James looked at his daughter and gave her a bright smile.

"Of course Rose, in fact, today you can have as much ice cream as you like," James said as both Lily and Arthur finally exited their stupor.

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed.

Later that Night, New York City.

Harry was extremely angry and confused. He got tricked into going to the Potter's by a little girl who didn't even know she was doing it. He would need to cover this up as best he could, lest his reputation be ruined. He, Harry Potter, defeated by a five-year-old. He sighed in annoyance as he reached his destination. It was a sports bar, and quite a loud one at that. The host was waiting by the front.

"May I help you?" She asked when she saw an 11-year-old walk in the doors by himself.

"Yeah, I need a booth if you don't mind, and make it fast. I'm expecting a guest any minute now," Harry said as he slid the lady a hundred dollar bill. The lady's eyes widened before she cleared her throat and gestured for him to follow. She left him in a nice corner booth, away from all the idiots that were crowding around the TV's watching whatever sport was on. He immediately opened the menu to find anything that might interest him. A few minutes into this, he heard someone slide into the seat across from him.

"You are a hard person to find," A smooth feminine voice said from the other side of his menu. He didn't even put the menu down as he addressed her.

"Only to my enemies," He responded coldly.

"We only just met and you are already deciding we're enemies?" the woman said softly, in a sweet voice.

"You are most definitely someone I should consider my enemy until proven otherwise," Harry said as he finally put down the menu and calmly looked over the table at the woman sitting across from him. She was extremely beautiful, with curves that other women would die for and a face that looked as if it was carved by angels. Of course, what stood out most was her beautiful red hair.

"What is the infamous Black Widow doing, looking for little old me?" He said calmly as he stared at her. The now-identified woman smiled back.

"Oh, just curiosity, mostly. I had heard someone was using Nick's old contacts and taking contracts, using the same methods as him, as well. I figured it must have been the partner he mentioned. Never figured you would be so young, though," She said with some amusement.

"I don't know why you find that surprising. From what I hear, you started just as young as me," Harry said back, now looking down at the table and drawing imaginary circles on the wood.

"That's true, but that was a time of war. Things are different now," She said.

"Oh, are they? We both know that isn't true. The politicians just got better at disguising the wars by using people like us to fight them, instead of armies," Harry said nonchalantly. The woman nodded.

"I suppose you're right," She said. She might have said more, but a waitress came up to ask them what they wanted. Harry ordered just a sprite while she ordered nothing.

"So, what's the other reason you decided to seek me out?" Harry said as he looked back at the woman.

"What makes you think I came for something else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The fact that you are now part of a secret government organization whose focus is world security, and that, since you have only been recruited recently, there is no way they would let you come here without them wanting you here. So, do I need to ask again or are you just going to tell me what you really came here for?" Harry said in a bored tone.

Natasha's eyes widened for less than a split second before returning to normal. This boy was good to have such information on her, especially since she only agreed to join a year ago. He had obviously taken Nick's contact system to the next level.

"Alright, since you already know about that, I'll be frank. We want to recruit you." She said, holding her hands together in front of her and gaining a serious look.

"Impossible, I refuse," Harry said, looking away. He started scanning the bar to pick up the hidden people lying in wait to back her up if need be.

"You won't even consider?" She asked after hearing such a quick response. The waitress finally brought him his Sprite, which he immediately started to sip.

"There's no reason to. S.H.I.E.L.D. has absolutely nothing I want," Harry said back as he continued to sip his drink.

"No? How about a clean slate? You've done a lot of bad things in your life, Harry. Stuff that can get you locked up forever, if not killed. If you accept this offer, then we'll wipe the slate clean and even pay you for your work," She said, trying to convey what type of situation he was in. He seemed to not care at all.

"I pick who my targets are. I won't have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s BS code of ethics get in the way of me killing a scumbag. I don't care about their rules. I only live on my own. I have a feeling that won't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take a piss." Harry said as he got up and started to walk away.

"That won't work. We have all exits and windows covered," She called after him.

"You think so, do you?" He called back over his shoulder and entered the bathroom. Natasha sighed. There was nowhere for the boy to go, even if he wanted to. He was good, but he wasn't that good. After a couple minutes, she got concerned on why none of the teams had notified of his capture already.

"Widow checking in. What's the status of the target?" She asked into her earpiece.

"Still in the bathroom. Hasn't left through any exit yet," A voice said back. Natasha shook her head.

"Something's wrong. He should have been back already. I'm going in," She said as she got up and made her way quickly to the bathroom. She calmly opened the door and looked inside. No one was inside. She fully went into the room and checked every stall and still found nothing. She was about to issue an alert to find him when she saw a paper previously hidden on the back of the door. She walked up to it and read its contents.

Guess it wasn't as secure as you thought. Better luck next time, Red. I'm sure we will see each other again.

-Harry

Natasha couldn't help but smirk as she took the note from the wall and folded it to put in her pocket. She then spoke into her earpiece again.

"This is Widow. Target has escaped. Form a perimeter immediately," As soon as she said it, she heard voices start giving orders frantically on the other end. She turned off her earpiece and leisurely walked out of the bar.

'That kid is one hell of a guy,' Were her last thoughts as she left back to her post.

 **Alright that's chapter 13. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Hope you continue to like it. Until next time. Peace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 4. Got some reviews about if Harry will forgive the Potter family. The answer is no. At best he will tolerate there presence. The only one who he has no ill feelings for is Rose because she wasn't even alive when he was living at the Potter's house. Another thing would be the pairing. Still haven't decided on one. I was thinking about opening a poll with some options. If no one cares about who a pair Harry with though then I'm not going to make it. This is the last chapter before going back to school. Now onto the story.**

 _July 25, 2007 (Tokyo)_

Harry scratched his chin in thought. He had taken a contract for a Yakuza bosses life. The man in question seemed to partake in every crime under the sun and was some of the lowest filth Harry had ever encountered. Unfortunately, he had amazing security. The man had a convey with him at all times of at least thirty men. All of them had SMGs strapped to their side at all times. He could just use magic, but there was absolutely no fun in that. Plus, that would slowly erode all his other skills that he worked so hard to get.

Along with the convoy, the man had taken residence in a skyscraper with his office on the top floor. Harry had debated getting a sniper and going at him from long range, but sadly he found out that the windows had been modified for sniper fire a month ago, which put him in a worse position. If he went in loud when the man was with the convoy and didn't have all his men with him, he would most likely die unless resorting to magic. He continued to think.

'Well, I guess will just have to do a mixture of the two then.' Harry thought as he got up and moved to prepare.

 _Same day, 8:45 pm_

Harry was now walking into a nice fancy office building with a backpack and a huge suitcase. The building had low security, with only about five guards patrolling at night. Said guards only patrolled the first few floors unless an alarm went off on a different floor. As soon as he walked in, he looked around for any security. He saw one at the desk, lying against the keyboard of a computer he must have been working at. Harry quietly walked up to him and immediately saw something wrong. Blood was pooled around the man's head. He was dead. Harry shot his head up to look around him to make sure the killer wasn't still there. Once he confirmed there wasn't anyone, he looked back down at the dead man. He then reached down and grabbed the Taser from the man's belt and moved to the elevator. If that killer was still here, the rest of the security was probably dead, too, which meant he only had to watch out for one man. It was probably another assassin who had a similar idea on how to kill the target. The contract never said that it wouldn't hire multiple men. He lugged the suitcase to the elevator and clicked on the second highest floor. He then walked over to the stairs and set down the luggage and backpack. He then unzipped the bag and pulled out a Glock that he tucked into his waist; he then took the Taser he stole and put it next to the Glock. Harry silently opened up the door to the stairs and started to walk up. When he got to the last floor, he silently opened the door and shut it before scanning the floor. He saw no one yet, but that didn't mean no one was there. He pulled out his Glock and began to move slowly and quietly around the room. Scanning around with his eyes and ears, he saw and heard nothing. He continued on until he saw a barrel poking out from one of the cubicles. After a second of looking at it, Harry quietly made his way to the back of that cubicle. He then stood up on a chair next to it and peeked over.

There, he found his assassin. The man had dark skin and looked Middle Eastern if he had to take a guess. The man had a good view of the target's building and was looking down the barrel of a high caliber rifle, waiting for the target to appear at any moment. Harry got down from the chair and pulled out his taser. He then quietly made his way over to the front of the cubicle and prepared himself. He took a deep breath and ran in as fast as he could. The man didn't even have time to move before he had Harry's taser pressed against the back of his neck and sending volts painfully throughout his body. The man was immediately knocked out. Harry took a breath and looked down at the rival assassin. He then looked at the sniper the man had brought.

"Amateur," He said to himself. The fool clearly did no research on the building the target was in; otherwise he would know that a sniper was going to be useless. Harry shook his head and went back down to the previous floor to get his things. When he brought them up, he put his setup right next to the failure of an assassin. He put down the backpack and clicked open the huge suitcase and looked inside. He had brought with him an SMAW rocket launcher, which would penetrate the man's glass and kill him. It would be messy and conspicuous, but he didn't have enough options and this would provide him with a way to leave without anyone seeing his magic.

Harry opened his pack and grabbed some gloves, putting the Glock and Taser away. Then, he picked up the giant rocket launcher and propped it up against the wall. Next, he walked up to the window and smashed it open with one of the office chairs. He looked across to the other building and saw the man in a meeting with what looked to be other yakuza members, but it was too far to be sure. He picked up the rocket launcher and aimed it at the top floor of the opposing building. He steadied his breath and lined the rocket launcher up before pulling the trigger. The recoil immediately pushed him back, but the shot still flew true. He watched it get closer and closer to the other building before making contact and exploding in a huge ball of fire once it shattered through the window. He put the rocket launcher down next to the passed-out man who had tried to take his kill. He then grabbed the man's hand and put it on the trigger.

He packed his bags and took off his gloves. He could hear sirens in the distance. He headed to a small supply closet, just in case someone was watching him, and flashed away into the night.

 _July 27, 2007 (Wolfe Cove)_

Harry was sitting and reading the last book Dumbledore had given him. The magic that parseltongue allowed for him to use was impressive; there were healing spells that could heal diseases with no known cure and curses that honestly freaked him out. One such curse put a snake in your stomach that ate its way out of you. Nasty stuff. He had taught some of the things to Sammy, which was why he got the books in the first place. She could now use her bites to places curses on people. He had her practice on livestock he had stolen from farms. She could also heal people, but she didn't like learning such things. She was more interested in learning new ways to kill whatever she considered prey. He shut the book, stood up, and looked out the window of the house. It was a beautiful morning in the Caribbean. As soon as he thought that, he noticed a dark speck in the sky that seemed to be approaching his island. He went outside and sat on the patio as the speck got closer. It was a bird, not just any bird, but an owl. He wondered who it could be. Daphne had already written to him and he already wrote back. That girl was pretty nosey. She was trying to get him to tell her what he was doing this summer. He had simply responded that he was messing around with some stuff and had purposely been very vague, just because he knew she wouldn't like it.

He brought himself back to the present as the owl landed in front of him. It was brown and regal-looking, or at least it would have been if it wasn't about to pass out from the long flight. He took the note from the bird and the bird looked back at him looking like it wanted something.

"Sorry, but I don't have food, and I'm not sure if I want to waste my water supply on you," Harry said, turning away from the indignant bird and opening the letter it had been carrying.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hi, Harry! It's Rose. You said you would come and visit and you haven't yet. You better come soon. You promised me._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

Harry looked at the letter with a pang of annoyance. He still couldn't believe that he had been backed into a corner by a five-year-old. Sighing, he went back into the house and put on some warmer clothes, grumbling about little devil 5-year-olds.

" _What the hell are you grumbling about?"_ Sammy asked from his bed where she was resting.

" _I'm going to pay a visit to that demon 5-year-old so she stops bothering me,"_ Harry said as he grabbed a hoodie and threw it on.

" _Do I need to go?"_ she grumbled as she lifted her head to look at him. Harry sighed.

" _No, it's fine. Enjoy your relaxation. You've earned it,"_ Harry said, looking back at her.

" _I'll be back later today,"_ Harry said before he flashed away.

 _(Potter Manor)_

Harry stared at the house he had left 8 years ago. He hadn't thought he would ever have to see it again when he left it. Sighing, Harry approached the door. He knocked twice and waited. Someone's footsteps approached the door and the door was thrown open. Lily had been the one to open it and as soon as she saw it was Harry, her eyes widened and a giant smiled appeared on her face. Harry stopped her before she could say anything by putting a hand directly in front of her face.

"I'm just here to see the brat, no one else. Just take me to her, so I can keep my promise," Harry said as he lowered his hands. Lily was still smiling as she nodded. She led him through the house and into the living room, where he saw the rest of the family. Arthur and James seemed to be having an extreme match of chess. Rose was sitting down and coloring, but as soon as Harry stepped in the room, she was immediately attached to his leg.

"Hey, kiddo," Harry said as he looked down at her awkwardly. She looked up at him with what was probably the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Hi, Harry! Thanks for coming; did you get my letter?" she asked innocently.

"Yep. Got it today," Harry said as he looked down at her. Damn puppy eyes. She smiled even wider, if possible.

"Yay! Let's go and play!" she said as she started dragging him up the stairs and to what he presumed was her room. It was right next to Arthur's. As soon as they entered, she immediately went and grabbed some dolls and brought them to him. They were apparently about to play a game called 'house'.

The next few hours were probably the hardest of Harry's life. Pretending to play real life with toys really did a number on his sanity. He had tried to escape multiple times, but Rose would just activate her puppy eyes as soon as it looked like he was trying to leave. Harry was convinced that Rose could cast some mental magic when she looked at him with those eyes. There was no other way to explain why he had no defense against such a frightening ability. Perhaps one needed to build up a tolerance for it first? He had promised himself that afternoon that he would develop a defense for it.

"Harry: where do you live?" Rose asked in the middle of their game. Harry looked back at her.

"Why do you ask?" He asked back at her.

"Because you don't live here," Rose said back. Harry contemplated on what to say.

"I have an island that I bought and live at," Harry said. Rose's eyes widened.

"You live on your own island? Can I come? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She asked, holding her hands together in a begging motion. Harry chuckled at the sight. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Maybe one day. Although, the rest of your family can't come with you, so you would have to ask your parents if that's okay first," Harry said, trying to pacify her. Rose immediately squealed and ran out of the room. Harry could hear her yelling at her mom from the room.

"Mom, Harry said that I can go to his island if you're okay with it. Can I go? Pleeeeaaasseeeee?" She asked. As soon as Harry heard that, he jumped up and ran down the stairs and immediately went to where he heard the begging.

"Now hold on Rose, I didn't mean right now. I said 'one day'," Harry said as he found her next to a slightly amused Lily. Rose immediately turned to him, slightly teary eyed, using her devastating ocular prowess.

"You mean I can't go?" She said with a heartbroken undertone. Harry had no defense.

"Well…I mean…umm…*sigh*fine," Harry said as he looked away from her so he could try to shake off the dazed feeling he was getting from looking at her with teary puppy eyes. God, this girl was GOOD!

"Yay! See, mom, he said I could go. So, can I?" Rose said, directing her attention back at her mom. Lily looked back down at her with a slight smile.

"Well, we can't do it today. It's almost your bedtime and we don't even know where the island is. I will talk to your father about letting you go some other time," Lily said patiently as she looked down at her daughter.

"Awwww, but I wanted to go today!" Rose whined back.

"None of that young lady. I didn't say no, I just said not today," Lily said as she looked at her daughter strictly.

"Okay…" Rose said back glumly.

"Well, I guess I should leave, as well," Harry said as he finally saw his chance to escape.

"No! Not yet!" Rose exclaimed as she looked back at Harry.

"Don't worry kid, I will be back soon," Harry said.

"Tomorrow," Rose demanded as she looked at him with a stern expression.

"Uh. Well, I don't know if it will be that soon, but it will be soon," Harry stammered before Rose used her eyes on him.

"Fine. As long as you come back and play with me soon," She said pouting and puffing her cheeks. The sight was extremely adorable and forced Harry to turn away.

Harry nodded before telling Rose goodbye and flashing out of there so he wouldn't have to say anything to the rest of the Potters.

 _Wolfe Cove_

Harry landed back into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He took off his jacket and leaned back on the bed. Before he could close his eyes all the way, he heard a hiss.

" _How was it?"_ Sammy asked as she slithered next to him _._

" _Not bad, I guess. The Potter's stayed out of the way, which I was happy about,"_ Harry said as he took a deep breath.

" _You know, the girl is a Potter too,"_ Sammy said as she looked at him.

" _I suppose so. But when I see her, I don't feel the need to constantly squash her like a bug,"_ Harry said as closed his eyes.

" _As long as you realize the problems you will have to endure because of her,"_ Sammy replied as she slithered away, most likely to find somewhere to sleep. Harry pondered what she had just told him for a minute. It was true that any affection that he had for her would end with problems. Her parents would always bother him to get him to go with them. If any of his enemies found out about her, they would gladly use her against him. Still, they would have to go through him first. He drifted off into the world of dreams with one final thought.

'Might not be so bad…having a little sister.'

 **Ok so we see some character development here. Harry obviously opening to some people. Potter's and Dumbledore are probably going to try and take advantage of that. Will see what happens. Again, if you want me to make a poll for pairing or you just want to give me a suggestion, just drop a review. I hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks again to my beta SayaRules for making this chapter look great. See you all next time. Until then. Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, here's chapter 15. Most reviews I have gotten have asked to have Harry with someone from the Marvel universe so I guess I will probably do that. Also, I'm trying to make this story as long as possible just for any of you who felt it was going to slow in the Hogwarts years. Thank you to my wonder beta for making this chapter look great once again. Hope you guys like the latest chapter.**

 _August 18, 2007 (Wolfe Cove)_

Harry sighed as he looked out at the sunset from his front porch, stroking the scales of the sleeping form of Sammy. He finally had a peaceful day to himself. Recently, Rose had been coming over and hanging around his island with him. She seemed to love it here. At first, the Potter's were not okay with just letting their only daughter go alone with Harry, but Rose had pouted and ignored them for a week until they caved in and let her go with Harry alone. That girl had twice the energy he had at her age, which shouldn't even be possible considering all the training he had to go through to even get to his level of stamina. She also seemed to amuse Sammy and was now Sammy's flesh bag pillow, even surpassing Harry himself, which he found himself a little jealous about.

As he continued to look out at the sunset, he felt a disturbance around his wards. Something had just tried to enter them though it seemed that whatever it was, wasn't a human. He tweaked the wards so that whatever animal was trying to penetrate them would be allowed through. As soon as he did, a red phoenix flamed into existence next to him. Harry immediately made an annoyed grunt.

'What does the bumbling old fool want now?' Harry thought as he saw the note the phoenix was carrying. As soon as he took the note, he looked back at the phoenix.

"Scram, before I find myself in the mood to try flaming fried chicken," Harry said to the bird. The phoenix seemed to squawk at him in indignation before flaming away. Harry looked down at the letter with curious annoyance.

"If this is secretly a portkey, I swear I will kill everyone that's on the other end, no matter who they are or what their reasons for doing it are," He ripped open the letter and started to scan the contents. Hmm. It seemed that the old man was requesting an audience with him and he even did it very politely. Harry clicked his tongue in thought and weighed the pros and cons of going to see the old geezer. Pros were that he would most likely get to screw with the old man some more, and that was always fun. Cons were that the old man would most likely be trying to weed him for information the whole time. Well, whatever, if it got boring and Dumbledore started spewing crap about joining the light side, he would just take off on his own. Harry picked Sammy up off his lap and set her down gently on the seat next to him, making sure that he didn't wake her. He then got up and brushed himself off before flashing away.

 _Same time (Hogwarts)_

Harry flashed straight outside Dumbledore's office and immediately opened the door. He saw the headmaster look at him with total surprise on his face. The man then seemed to compose himself and he offered Harry his patented grandfather smile.

"Ah, Harry, I didn't know you were here. Please, take a seat. I assume you got my letter?" He said, offering Harry a seat.

"Yep. Now, my time is valuable, so hurry and tell me what you want. I was enjoying a rather beautiful sunset," Harry said as he sat, spread like a cat, in a chair.

"I didn't know you were one for such things," Dumbledore said with slight amusement.

"To be fair, I really don't think you know any accurate information about me. I also think that it bugs you quite a bit to know there is a variable on your precious chess board that you can't find anything on," Harry said as he looked amusedly back at the old man.

"I won't lie and say you aren't correct. I'll be blunt with you, Harry, since I know you would prefer that," Dumbledore said.

"Aww, no mind games this time?" Harry asked with a pout.

"No, not this time. So, will you answer some of my questions?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Weellllll…since you asked so nicely, I may answer a few. But only a few, old man," Harry responded back. He was honestly a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to have a verbal match like usual. Though, this new Dumbledore had taken him aback. He didn't think that old man still had it in him. He supposed he could answer a few of his questions, just enough for the old man to hunger for more.

"Thank you. Now, my first question is, where have you been all this time, since you were certainly not with the Potters?" Dumbledore asked with an eager expression on his face.

"Oh…Everywhere, I suppose. There are few countries on this planet that I haven't visited. U.S., Japan, Russia, hell even North Korea for a time," Harry responded with honesty.

"I see. And why did you travel around to so many places? Was it to escape wizards?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes and No. While it was partially because of that, it had more to do with my…work," Harry said. Now he looked at Dumbledore with a hard stare. Would he take the bait?

"What did you do for work?" Dumbledore asked concerned on what this child had been doing at such a young age. Harry looked at him for a second before a huge sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"You really want to know? Fine, since you amuse me so much, I will tell you. I'm an international assassin. I'm one of the best alive on this planet, as well. Does that answer your question?" Harry said with the huge grin still plastered on his face. Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look.

"You didn't have to lie if you didn't wish to tell me."

"Who said I was lying?" Harry said as he continued to smile at Dumbledore.

"You expect me to believe you are an assassin?" Dumbledore asked slowly, now questioning the sanity of Harry.

"You don't believe me. Perhaps a…demonstration?" Harry said as he smiled, the hair which covered his eyes giving him a demonic appearance. Dumbledore immediately tensed when he saw Harry's whole aura change before him. Before he could say anything, chains flew from the floor all around him. He tried to reach for his wand, but he was too slow. The chains wrapped around both his arms and his legs and lifted him into the air. Once in the air, another chain wrapped around his neck and started to slowly choke him while a final chain with what appeared to be a blade attached to the end pointed itself directly at his heart. He was now struggling to breathe in midair completely at Harry's mercy.

"I hope that was enough to show you that killing isn't something I'm new to," Harry said as he recalled the chains. They immediately dropped Dumbledore into his seat before receding into the floor like metal serpents. Dumbledore rubbed his bruised throat while looking at Harry.

"What was that?" He asked in between ragged breaths. Harry simply looked back.

"Would you believe me if I said I made a deal with a devil and gained some of his power?" Harry asked Dumbledore with a smile. Dumbledore continued to look back at him with fear, not sure if he should believe the boy or not.

"Now, I have answered some of your questions, how about you answer some of mine?" Harry said as he looked at the frightened man.

"What do you want to know?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Why are you so set on bringing me under your thumb? If I recall correctly, you didn't care nearly as much about me when I use to live with the Potters," Harry asked

"It is true, yes, that I focused more on Arthur and his future because of what his fate was, but I always assumed that you would be with your family and therefore on the light side. You always had as much, if not more, potential than your brother, but I deemed it more important to nurture his potential for the greater good. I am sorry, if that decision caused you pain," Dumbledore responded honestly.

"I see. So you all really were just pieces of trash. Although…something still isn't adding up…there's another force at work here," The last part, Harry mumbled to himself. He couldn't shake off this feeling that something bigger was happening on a larger scale than just the wizarding world. This did not make him happy. No one screwed with Harry Wolfe, no matter what. He would put whoever tried in their place, beneath his boot.

"Fine, next question. How is Voldemort still alive? Don't bother denying it, just tell me how he did it," Harry said as he held up his hand to stop Dumbledore's lies before they started.

"Fine. I, myself, am not quite sure, as of yet. I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete. Why do you wish to know? Do you wish to confront him?" Dumbledore asked with a little bit of hope in his voice. Harry scoffed.

"Keep dreaming, old man. I care nothing for killing him. If he wants to slaughter you all like the weak sheep you are, then I say let him. As long as he doesn't touch a hair on any of my allies' heads, I could care less what he does," Harry said with an uncaring manner.

"You would willingly let him kill innocents, even when you know you could help stop him?" Dumbledore asked with disbelief.

"Yep. Not my problem," Harry said back immediately.

"That is disappointing to hear. I had thought better of you Harry," Dumbledore said reverting back to his grandfather voice.

"Don't know why, I never made a claim to being a nice person. I wouldn't even claim to be a decent one. I'm pretty selfish; I only help those I feel like helping. I'm driven by my own principles. That's the difference between wolves like me and sheep like you," Harry said, giving Dumbledore a dark stare. Dumbledore just looked at him sadly.

"Well, this was informative for both parties, I think. Let's do it again sometime. For now, I'll be off. Hope to see you soon," Harry said as he got up and walked towards the door. Dumbledore didn't say anything in return, he just watched him go. As soon as he closed the office door behind him, Harry flashed away.

 _September 1, 2007 (Hogwarts Express)_

Harry was sitting in a compartment with both Daphne and Tracy. The girls were happily chatting away about what they did over the summer. This really annoyed Harry, since he knew for a fact that they had spent half the summer together and most likely knew what each other's Summer's had been like.

"God, could you two possibly talk about something else that's not so cliché? It's only been 20 minutes and you're already giving me a migraine," Harry demanded loudly.

"Shut it, Potter. You deserve it for forgetting to write back to me for all of August," Daphne said back with some venom on her voice.

"Jeez, how long are you going to hold that against me? I told you I was busy, didn't I?" Harry shot back.

"I don't believe you were so busy that you couldn't take 5 minutes to write a letter to me," Daphne said, now glaring at him. Harry sighed. It was true that he did have time to write the letter, but it honestly slipped his mind. For most of August, he had been training on a new magical detection system. He may have also been trying to alter the space-time continuum, but that hadn't gone quite so well. He'd decided to put the second project on hold for a while.

"Alright look, I'm sorry I didn't write. It was wrong of me to ignore you. Now, will you please shut your trap and let me sleep?" Harry asked with fake politeness.

"Absolutely not. A half-assed apology like that would never get me to forgive you," Daphne yelled at him.

"You're going to be the one who is apologetic when I run your ass into the ground with training," Harry mumbled, just quite enough for the girls not to make out what he said.

"What was that, Wolfe?" Daphne asked dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry said as he tried to close his eyes and go to sleep again. He didn't get 20 seconds of rest before there was a knock on the compartment door. He groaned and turned further into the wall so he wouldn't have to deal with whoever was at the door. He heard one of the girls open the door and ask what the reason the person knocked for. A distinct, airy, voice responded back.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you? The people in my last compartment kicked me out," The voice asked.

"Of course, go ahead and take a seat," Daphne said with too much happiness in her voice. He immediately could tell that she just let this person in because she knew it would annoy him. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the actual annoyance it gave to him, so he didn't turn or acknowledge the person who was now sitting next to him. He could immediately feel the person's eyes on him. He ignored it for a few minutes, but could not feel them leave him, so he decided to speak

"Something I can help you with?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, just looking at the hive of Nargles in your hair and watching you pretend to sleep. Why are you doing that instead of actually going to sleep? Seems much easier than pretending for the next 8 hours," The girl asked with no sarcasm and what honestly sounded like genuine curiosity. Harry cracked an eyelid and looked at the girl. It was a petite blonde girl. She was looking at him curiously with an expression that reminded him of an innocent child. Harry just stared at her for a second.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The girl smiled at him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you, Harry," She said as she smiled at him.

"Right. Do I want to know how you know my name?" Harry asked dryly. She looked back at him with concern.

"Why, the heliopaths told me, of course," She said as if it were obvious.

"Ah, of course, how could I have forgotten about the heliopaths? Is there anything else the heliopaths told you about me?" Harry asked.

"Not much else, except to make sure to not get on your bad side," She said as she tilted her head in thought.

"Wise creatures, these heliopaths," Harry commented. Luna nodded back.

"Yes, they are some of the wisest. Not quite as smart as Wrackspurts, but still, they can fool most average humans. They like to play pranks, you see," Luna said, trying to explain the creatures to Harry. Harry just looked at the strange girl. He was pretty sure that no such creature existed, but then again, people in the 14th century were pretty sure that earth was the center of the universe, so…

"I see," Harry said as he the girl finished her explanation.

"Of course you don't see, silly, heliopaths are invisible to most, you know," She said like she was talking to a 5-year-old.

"Ahh, of course they are," Harry said, not sure if he should be feeling offended by the fact that someone was talking down to him. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Daphne and Tracy looked to be on the verge of spilling all the laughter they were trying so hard to hold in. He gave them each a slight glare, which only seemed to increase their amusement.

"Well, if you excuse me, Ms. Lovegood, I think I will take your advice and go to sleep," Harry said as he spoke politely to the girl. Luna nodded back politely.

"Okay, Harry. Enjoy your sleep. The Nargles seem to be happy, so I'm sure you will have pleasant dreams," Luna said with a happy smile.

"Good to hear," Harry said as he turned back to the wall and closed his eyes. This time, he actually fell asleep. While he didn't have any pleasant dreams, he did have a restful sleep, so he would give Luna half credit. When he next woke, it was just Daphne and Tracy in the carriage and they were already in robes. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where did that Luna girl go?" Asked Harry.

"She departed already. We need to go, too, if we wish to get a carriage," Tracy said to him. Harry nodded and continued to get up and exit the train with the girls.

They actually got the last carriage back to the castle. They made small talk on the way up, or at least Daphne and Tracy did. He just sat quietly and waited for them to arrive at the castle. When they got to the castle and entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed that they were the last ones to arrive, save for the first years. He grunted and found a seat at the end of the Slytherin table with the girls. As soon as he approached the seat, every Slytherin around it moved as far as they could away from him. He smirked slightly. They were such wimps if they were still this afraid of him. He sat down and waited for Dumbledore to give his speech.

After he did that, Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall and began the sorting. He didn't care about any of the first years, although he did look up when he heard Luna's name get called. She got sorted into Ravenclaw. He clapped for her. He wasn't sure that was the best fit for her, but remembering her personality, he wasn't sure if there was a house that fit her perfectly. When she sat down, she locked eyes with him and smiled. He waved back but decided to not smile. Anyone who saw the motion immediately talked amongst their friends. He could see some of the other Ravenclaws start to question her and saw her politely answer. His reputation better not be ruined by this. Perhaps he should find some pest to put in their place to reinforce that he was still top dog?

The rest of the dinner was boring. He finished it quickly and Dumbledore gave the last speech of the night before telling them to go off to bed. As he went back to the dorms and laid back in his old bed, he looked at the ceiling and sighed.

'Another year at this medieval hellhole? Greatttt...'

 **So Harry finally meets Luna. Many of you couldn't wait for that to happen so I made it happen. He won't have her as a love interest since, as I already stated, he will most likely fall for someone in the Marvel universe. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15. Thank you to all those who Favorited/followed/ and reviewed. Means a lot to me even if it seems like a small thing. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime this coming weekend. Until then. Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, time for chapter 16. I decided to make second year into a two parter and have this be the first part. In this chapter we mainly see some character development as well as some more of Luna from last chapter. Want to thank my beta for looking this over and fixing all of my horrible mistakes. Want to thank everyone who reads/favorites/follows/reviews this story. I find it so crazy how many people like this story. The amount of views and reviews and just everything you as a reader have done to express your liking of the story has just blown me away. Now that I got that little tangent out, onto the story.**

 _September 17_ _th_ _, 2007 (Hogwarts)_

"So, wait. You purposely revealed yourself as an assassin to Dumbledore, complete with a live demonstration of how easily you could kill him?" Daphne asked as she looked over at Harry.

"That's correct," Harry said as he played with Sammy in his arms. He wasn't even trying to conceal her this year. Multiple students had already reported to the teachers that he had a dark-scaled snake with him. Teachers were not happy about it, but they let it pass since Harry refused to get rid of her no matter what.

"Why? He could have you thrown in Azkaban for that, especially since you admitted it," Daphne asked.

"One, he could TRY to throw me in prison. He would be unsuccessful, but he could try. Two, it's all about profit. Dumbledore's mortal enemy is a man who is seemingly immortal and he himself cannot kill. He also wouldn't, even if he could. He constantly needs to show that he is the ultimate light lord and an example of what others need to be, so he cannot dirty his hands. This is where I come in. I am a person who is paid to kill important and powerful people. As soon as Dumbledore realizes he can't kill the dark lord, he is going to run to the one person who he thinks can, which is me and only me. However, I don't do stuff for free. I'm going to make him pay me a mint for a service only I can perform. That's called scarcity. The third reason is that I really wanted to fuck with Dumbledore some more. His face, when I choked him, was pretty funny to see on the old goat," Harry said.

"I see. You do know that the Dark Lord is already dead, right?" Daphne asked Harry as she tried to convince herself that he wasn't completely insane.

"I know for a fact he is not, or at least not completely. I know Dumbledore is of a similar mindset," Harry replied.

"How did he survive then?" Daphne asked, slightly frightened by the prospect of the Dark Lord coming back.

"Not sure, exactly. I think he somehow chopped himself into pieces. Not sure how you go about doing it. Not really sure I want to, either," Harry responded.

"If Dumbledore doesn't know that he will use your services in the future, what's stopping him from calling the aurors on you?" Daphne asked trying to piece all this together.

"He is an idiot and still views me as a pawn on his chessboard. You don't throw away your own pawns unless it puts you in a position of benefit against your enemy. So, Dumbledore is going to metaphorically put me in his pocket for just the right moment. Probably going to bite him in the ass down the road though," Harry said.

"Alright, I think I understand," Daphne said as all the pieces came into place in her mind.

"About time. Only took you 10 minutes to understand a plan I literally created in 2 seconds while on the spot," Harry grumbled. Daphne glared at him but said nothing.

"I've been thinking; it's time to start training you in how to fight in hand to hand combat. You have built up enough stamina," Harry said as Sammy slithered up his arm and pretended to strangle it.

"Finally! When do we start?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"I'm thinking of starting tomorrow. Don't know why you sound so excited, my training is going to hurt. A lot," Harry said as he smirked at her. She just smiled back at him

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," She said back with her smile. He smiled back.

"Just remember that when you can't move tomorrow," Harry said

 _September 18_

Daphne was on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain. Harry was smiling down at her.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," He said mockingly down at her.

"Shove it up your ass, Wolfe. I think you broke something," Daphne groaned.

"I KNOW I broke something. Your left arm and two ribs are broken," Harry said matter-of-factly. He bent down and started healing her arm. After a few seconds, he moved on to the ribs. Finally, he healed he bruises that appeared to cover most of her body.

"So, how did you like your first day of training?" Harry asked

"I hate you," Daphne responded.

"Oh, lighten up. I bet if you work hard, you will only need a year of this before you're good enough to just maintain your form," Harry said cheerily as he patted her on the back. Daphne just grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath. Harry smiled and walked back up to the castle with a not so happy Daphne. He didn't feel upset that he had beaten her so hard. That's how you learned fast. Nothing like getting your ass kicked to work harder to not get your ass kicked. They entered the castle and went to the Slytherin dorm. They then parted ways so they could go shower in their gender based bathrooms.

As Harry walked into the shower, he saw Draco walk by. When Draco locked eyes with him, he sneered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Potter failure. Come to beg for coins, you pauper?" Draco said as he looked down on Harry. Harry just raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Don't play dumb. My father looked you up and found out that you used to be a Potter, but you ran away. Now, you're likely living on the street, like the trash you are," Draco said with a snobby voice.

"Hm," Harry said as looked back at Draco, who was still looking down at him. Before Draco could blink, Harry gripped his hand into a fist and planted it firmly into Draco's kidney. Draco flew backward and crashed on the floor painfully. He immediately yelled at the pain he was feeling in his abdomen. Harry walked over and crouched down by the boy's face.

"I don't honestly care if you wish to insult me by calling me trash or whatever other generic insults you want to say. I do care if you associate me with Potters, though. I know you can't respond to me because of the pain you are feeling, so I will just assume that you understand what I said clearly. Have a nice day, Malfoy," Harry said as he stood up and went to the shower. After washing himself off, he went outside and watched as Sammy came slithering up to him.

" _Not sure if you should be alarmed, but there is a giant basilisk roaming around in the castle sewers chanting the words 'rip' and 'kill' over and over again,"_ Sammy said nonchalantly, wrapping herself comfortably around his neck. Harry raised an eyebrow.

" _Well, not our problem. As long as it leaves me alone, I will leave it alone,"_ Harry said. Sammy flicked her tongue gently on his neck to signal she understood. He walked down a corridor towards the Great Hall. He heard a scream from another corridor around half way. He turned towards the direction he heard the scream.

" _So, who do you think is dead?"_ Harry asked as he started towards the direction of the scream.

" _I don't care one way or another,"_ Sammy said as she adjusted herself slightly before settling down again.

When he got to where he heard the scream, he saw a large group of people crowded around a wall that had writing which appeared to be made of blood. There was also a cat hanging from the wall. He then turned around and went back to the Great Hall.

" _Who was it?"_ Sammy asked.

" _Just a stupid cat; it wasn't even dead, just frozen,"_ Harry said in a bored tone.

" _It must not have looked directly at it, then,"_ Sammy concluded. Harry nodded in response.

" _I suppose that is a likely possibility. Either way, be sure that you are careful when you go out for hunting,"_ Harry said to her as he entered the hall. He saw it was pretty empty, probably because it was so late and many had classes. He was pretty sure he had transfiguration, but he figured he could miss some of it. As he picked some food to eat, he looked over and saw Luna. She was reading some magazine upside down. He looked at her for a second before shaking his head and continuing with his own food.

 _December 11_ _th_ _, 2007_

Harry was looking at the youngest Weasley. Ginny was her name if he remembered correctly. She had been doing a lot of suspicious stuff recently. Plus, she had been apparently carrying something on her person that had the same 'Voldemort' aura that he felt from Quirrell. He deduced that it must have been a shard of Voldemort that she had accidently ended up with. Or purposely. Not like he knew what she had gotten up to on her free time before this. Maybe reviving dark lords was her thing? He wouldn't judge.

The girl seemed to command the basilisk while the shard clung to her and apparently temporarily took over her mind. One student had already been petrified. Harry couldn't remember who it was since he hadn't cared that much at the time. He, honestly, was surprised that no one had died. He watched the youngest Weasley open a stairway in the abandoned girl's bathroom before disappearing down it. Harry made a grunt before leaving; he had found out all he needed to know. He made his way back to his room and ended up bumping straight into Luna as he made his way around a corner. Luna fell to the ground, whereas Harry only took a step back before balancing himself. He looked down at the blonde, who was looking right back at him.

"Hello, Luna, nice to see you again," Harry said as he offered her a hand up. She took it and gave him a soft smile.

"Hello, Harry, thank you for helping me up," She said nicely with her trademark dream-like expression.

"It's fine. I knocked you down, after all," Harry said, waving her thanks off. He looked at her again.

"So, what brings you down to the dungeons today?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking for some of my things that have gone missing from my trunk. I suspect Nargles have something to do with it," She got in close and whispered the last part, as if not wanting anyone else to hear her. Harry just stared at her suspiciously.

"So….Nargles broke into your trunk and stole your things?" Harry asked with squinted eyes. She nodded back.

"I suspect so. They're quite the devilish little creatures, you know," Luna said convincingly. Harry looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I see. Tell me, Luna, how well do you get along with your housemates?" Harry asked politely. Luna's expression turned slightly sheepish.

"I'm afraid that most of them don't like me. They like to call me loony behind my back," She said, slightly sadly. Harry just stared at her quietly.

"Hey, Luna, I have never been to the Ravenclaw dorm before. Will you take me to see it?" Harry asked politely, trying to control the slight anger he was feeling.

"Well…I suppose that's fine. There isn't really a rule against it. Follow me," She said as she moved down the corridor. She moved with such a spring in her step, it was almost like she was skipping. After going down some corridors, they finally made it to a hidden door with a talking raven door knocker.

"Ah, Luna, dear, welcome back. Ready for your riddle?" The Raven asked Luna. Luna smiled back and was about to respond before Harry stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Harry smiled at her.

"Luna, will you wait here? I need to have a talk with your classmates in private," Luna looked confused, but she nodded back anyways. Harry addressed his smile at the bird, now.

"Please let me in. I need to have a talk with your occupants," Harry said to the Raven. The Raven looked at him for a second.

"I have deemed your intentions to be hostile, so I shall not," The raven spoke back. Harry just looked back.

"Shame," with that last word, he threw a wave of concentrated magic at the door and blew it open. He calmly walked in and saw everyone in the common room looking directly at him. As soon as he was in, he used his magic to repair the doorway, so Luna couldn't see what was about to happen. He then looked around the room and smiled.

"I am only going to say this once, so please listen closely. Anyone who has taken any of Luna's things will return them back where they got them in the next hour. If this demand is not met in the allotted time frame, there will be **CONSEQUENCES,"** Harry said, the last word taking on a demonic tone.

"Is this understood?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh, and why should we do anything that you say? That girl deserves to have her stuff taken away. She is an embarrassment to Ravenclaw," A brave older-year said in the back. Harry looked at him and his creepy smile got wider. Immediately, chains blew through the floor, wrapped around the boy, lifted him into the air, and slammed him into the nearest wall, where he made a groan of pain. Most of the girls screamed and immediately backed away from Harry. Harry walked slowly up to the boy he had pinned to the wall. When he stood close to him, Harry spoke.

"You just said Luna deserved to have her stuff taken away because you felt she wasn't worthy of this house. Well, should I also take away your fucking life since I, personally, feel like you are not worthy of it?" Harry asked in a monotone voice.

"No, please no, I'm sorry. We will give back what we took! I swear! We won't tell anyone about this, just please let me go!" The boy screamed. As soon as he said that, the chains holding him dropped him to the ground, where he landed with a painful 'thunk'. Harry walked next to him and patted him on his head like he was a dog.

"Good boy," Harry said. He then turned around and saw the whole common room looking at him with fear.

"Remember, you have 54 minutes and 32 seconds to go. I do hope for all your sakes that all the things are returned. I would hate to come back here and make an example out of somebody. Also, please make sure you all are at least polite when talking with Luna. I shouldn't hear any rumors about her being called 'loony' anymore, I hope?" Harry finished. He didn't even wait for anyone to respond before he left the room. He saw Luna waiting for him.

"Did you do what you wanted to do?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I would say it was quite productive," Harry said as he looked at her.

"That's nice," She said with a smile. Harry wondered if she would still smile if she knew he had just threatened to kill her housemates. I mean, he wouldn't actually kill them, but he didn't need them to know that. They walked to the library at that point and decided to read some books on their off time. Harry couldn't remember what he was doing before he had met Luna today, so he just went to the library with her and helped her with her homework. Harry never did his homework, so it was an annoying new experience for him. Daphne eventually came in with a confused look. He hadn't seen her since their training this morning.

"Hey Harry, hello Luna, have you two been here all day?" She asked.

"No, we got here pretty recently," Harry said after Luna had said hello.

"Then what were you doing before you came here?" she asked.

"Oh, you know….stuff," Harry said dismissively.

"No, I don't know, so would you mind explaining exactly what 'stuff' means?" Daphne said looking at him with suspicion.

"Well, we walked around, Luna showed me to her common room, and then we came here," Harry said, trying to avoid saying anything about the incident that actually took place in the common room.

"Harry blew open my common room door so he could talk to my housemates," Luna said informatively. Harry immediately facepalmed. He could feel Daphne's stare burning through his palm and trying to reach his face. He peeked through his hand to confirm and saw that her eyes looked like they were on fire. He slowly closed his hand again and tried to ignore her stare.

"Why did you break into the Ravenclaw common room, Harry?" Daphne asked coldly. Harry sighed. He didn't need this right now.

As soon as he was about to answer, Professor McGonagall came into the library and walked right towards him. She stopped right in front of him and looked him in the eyes sternly.

"The headmaster requires your presence right now, Mr. Wolfe," She said as she slightly glared at him.

Well…shit

 **Ohhhhh. Looks like Harry has gotten himself in to some trouble. Well as much trouble as Dumbledore can give him at least. Hope everyone liked this chapter. If you have any questions about the story because you don't understand something, then just drop a review about it and I will try my best to explain without giving you spoilers. Or if I messed up somewhere and you would like me to fix the mistake. Always open to constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you next time. Until then. Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright ch.17 This chapter is my way of apologizing for making you guys and girls wait so long for the last one. I made this my longest chapter by over a thousand words and tried to get it out asap to apologize. Hope you guys like this is officially the end of his second year here so I hope everyone likes the way I finished it off. Once again, thank you to my wonder beta SayaRules for making this chapter look great and fixing all my grammatical and other errors and especially on such short notice. Your are the best! Now, on to the story.**

 _December 11, 2007 (Hogwarts)_

"I presume you know why you are here, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Because Ravenclaw is full of whiny lil' bitches?" Harry responded, not looking up.

Dumbledore looked at him from across the desk with Professor Flitwick next to him.

"Do you not even see what you did wrong? Or do honestly believe that what you did was justified?" Dumbledore asked very seriously. Harry just shrugged and looked up at the professors.

"I did nothing to anyone that they did not deserve."

"You threatened to kill the Ravenclaw dorm room," Dumbledore stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't have actually done it. It was just a scare tactic, which at some level they knew; otherwise they would have been too afraid to snitch. I will make sure to revise my scare tactics in the future," Harry said.

"Harry, I have been lenient with you since you got here, but this is too far. You cannot just do what you please in my halls. You will be punished for this," Dumbledore said as if stating a fact. Harry looked at him and scoffed.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, old man. I do not abide by your rules, no matter what the situation. I have said it many times before: if you do not like the way I act, then just expel me and do us both a favor," Harry said.

"What I want to know is why you did such a thing in the first place? If you had a problem with my ravens, then why not come to me about it?" Filius asked from next to Dumbledore.

"Simple, I view you all as extremely incompetent teachers. I have never gone to a school other than this one, but I know enough about a regular one to know that this school is constantly an accident waiting to happen, and it's mostly the teachers fault. I am honestly surprised that Hogwarts doesn't have a higher deaths-per-year ratio," Harry said back to the small man. Filius' eyes widened in surprise at Harry's statement, he hadn't talked to Harry much before, so he did not know what the lad's personality was like.

"Plus, it was a personal matter, in the end, and I always deal with personal matters personally," Harry said as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

"What was the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"They seemed to think it was funny to bully an acquaintance of mine. Needless to say, I was having none of that. Any who try to bully my allies should expect nothing but pain in return," Harry said darkly at the two men.

"I had heard nothing of such bullying," Filius said skeptically.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Most of your house was in on it, or at the very least, did nothing to stop it from happening," Harry said looking at the man like he was an idiot, which in Harry's eyes, he was.

"Regardless of your reasons, next time something such as this occurs, please inform a teacher to deal with it," Dumbledore said, stressing the 'inform a teacher' part.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said sarcastically. It didn't matter what happened at this point, he would come out of this with no punishment, which would only show the other students that even the teachers couldn't stop him. He doubted anyone from Ravenclaw would pick on little Luna again while he was around.

"Good. Filius, would you please leave us? I have something I wish to discuss with Harry privately," Dumbledore requested kindly to his fellow professor. Filius just nodded. He was a little shocked by the way that the events had played out, but he decided to leave it to professor Dumbledore. Now, he had to have a talk with his Ravens on what behavior was allowed at this school. He exited the office, leaving Harry and Dumbledore to themselves.

Dumbledore just stared across his desk into Harry's emerald eyes. The eyes that were once so bright as a child had a more menacing, predatory look to them now.

"Do you know anything about the attacks that are happening around the school, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why?" Harry asked looking calmly back at the man.

"I wish to have them stopped and was hoping you may have seen or heard something that might have aided me in such a venture," Dumbledore said politely.

"I already gave you information free once. That isn't going to happen again. So what will you give me in return for the information?" Harry asked with a small smirk. Dumbledore sighed.

"What do you wish for?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"Hmmmm. A private classroom to do whatever I wish with," Harry said as he pulled out a parchment and started writing on it. When he finished, he put it in front of Dumbledore.

"Sign and I will tell you information about what you wish to know."

"It doesn't say how much you will say," Dumbledore said looking back at Harry.

"No, it doesn't. But you are running out of options, so you will just have to hope that I will spit out something useful or you will have to go chasing empty leads again," Harry said cheerily. Dumbledore looked at Harry wearily. The boy was sometimes worse than Voldemort to deal with. He was sure he had lost 10 years of his long life just from dealing with Harry alone.

"Fine," Dumbledore said tiredly. He signed the contract. Not like he was losing anything either way. Hogwarts had plenty of empty classrooms. One would not be sorely missed.

"Excellent," Harry said as he tucked the contract away.

"The creature that you are looking for is a Basilisk that's around 70 feet long and probably around a thousand years old. Happy hunting, headmaster," Harry said as he got up to leave. Dumbledore looked dumbfounded by the revelation before his faced whitened to the color of the parchment he just signed.

"Wait. A Basilisk stare kills not petrifies," he said trying to fault Harry.

"Normally, yes. That is unless you look at it through something like a mirror or a puddle." Harry finished before exiting the room to leave Dumbledore to his new huge problem.

 _December 21, 2007_

Harry was currently in his new classroom and customizing it to match his taste. He had already removed all of the desks and cleaned the main room. He then cleaned out the teacher's office and replaced the old wooden desk with a queen sized bed with silk sheets. He had decided to put a couch in the classroom and a table. He also wanted to try and get some electronics in the room, but he would have to research a way for them to not explode around magic. He was also making the other half a workout area with some weights and such. The room also needed some lighting, since there were no windows in the classroom and, therefore, it was naturally dark.

While thinking about what else he would change, he heard a knock behind him. He turned and saw Daphne in the doorway. She looked around the room skeptically.

"So, this is what you have been doing with all your time, is it?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yep. A home away from home, if you would. Since I am being forced to stay here for who knows how long, I figured I should make it so I am comfortable," Harry said with a shrug.

"I see that. So you are just going to leave Slytherin then?" She asked.

"Yep. Not liked I really cared for the house anyway. You were the only one I got along with, and you can just visit me here. I covered the place in rune-based wards, so it's pretty hard to get into for everyone but me, but I guess I can add you to the list of people who can enter," Harry said, smirking as if he was doing her a big favor.

"Whatever. As long as this doesn't affect our training," She stated but it sounded almost like a question. Harry gave her a crooked grin.

"Nothing would ever get in the way of your tor-… I mean training," Harry said, barely catching his slip up. Daphne glared at him.

"Sounded like you were about to say something else there, Wolfe," Daphne said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, must be your imagination. Anyways, are you going home for Christmas?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. Daphne glared at him for a second longer before nodding.

"Yes. Will you be visiting this year?" She asked politely.

"Eh. Might drop by if I'm in the neighborhood," Harry said. "Have to go and see Rosy that day, anyway."

"Aww, is the big scawy Wolfe going to see his ickle baby sista?" she asked condescendingly in a baby tone.

"Shove it up your ass, Daphne," Harry responded back with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Just saying. Weird that a 5-year-old, of all things, would be able to get you so easily around her finger," Daphne commented.

"It's not my fault. It's her eyes. Pretty sure they have some super powerful hypnotic effect," Harry exclaimed, trying to explain himself. Daphne just laughed while Harry pouted that he was being made fun of.

"I can't believe a 12-year-old is laughing at me. I know full grown men who have put to death hundreds who still wouldn't dare laugh at me. Oh, how I have fallen," Harry thought with a slight bit of depression.

"Fine then. We should get ready, then. The carriages to the train leave in an hour," Daphne said.

"Daphne, you know I don't take the train," Harry said as he continued to walk around and observe his new room.

"Too bad for you," Was her only response as she walked away, presumably to pack. Harry sighed

'What is with that pushy girl?'

 _December 25, 2007_

'Okay. I just stop in give them their presents and leave. Don't have time to hang about,' Harry said as he picked up two wrapped gifts and prepared to depart.

" _Where are you going? I thought you were going practice how to spread your 'infection', as you call it,"_ Sammy said from his bed.

" _Yes, well, I just have to drop off some gifts and then I will be back,"_ Harry said as he finished his preparations.

" _Well, don't stay too long. You have to practice if you want any control over that power before you get back to Hogwarts,"_ Sammy hissed at him. Harry nodded. Recently, he had been working on an advanced magical ability that would let him decompose any living thing he touched at a super accelerated rate. It was extremely hard to control and use, especially because a lot of times it would hurt him as well. He, however, had plenty of time to master it. With that final thought, he flashed away.

 _(Potter Manor)_

When Harry arrived, he walked straight to the door and knocked. In just a few seconds, Lily swung the door opened and looked at him and a huge smile lit her face.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you! Have you come to join us for Christmas?" she asked, beckoning him in. He only took one step in the house.

"Of course I didn't. I just came to drop off Rosy's gift before departing," Harry said. He saw a slight pang of sadness in Lily's eyes, but she recovered from it quickly.

"Ah. I see. I will just go and get her, then," Lily said, once again smiling as she went to find Rose. 20 seconds later, he heard a loud bang, before something hurled through the house at top speed. Rose did not slow down when she got closer to Harry if anything she sped up. As soon as she got close enough, she threw herself through the air and grabbed Harry with a flying hug. If Harry hadn't known such a thing was most likely going to happen, he would have fallen backward. Luckily, he did expect something like this. He hugged her back with a light smile on his face.

"Hello, Rosy. Did you miss me?" Harry asked as he put her down on the ground.

"Yes! How come you haven't visited me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

'Oh god no! Not the eyes this early,' Harry thought as he tried to turn away so he wouldn't have to look directly at her.

"Well, you know, I had school to go to," Harry said, trying to give her a good excuse.

"So? You can still visit me with your flashy move can't you?" she asked. Harry knew he could not answer that truthfully. If he did, she would demand to see him every day.

"Well, I can't use the flashy move all the time," Harry said. It was technically true since he couldn't use it when he ran out of magic.

"Awww. Fine. But you better come and visit me whenever you can," She said stomping her foot and looking very sternly at him as if he were the five-year-old. Harry would most likely remember it as the most adorable sight he had ever seen.

"I promise I will visit you more," Harry said to pacify the little girl. Rose smiled up at him when he showed his compliance with her wishes.

"Yay! Now, what did you bring me?" she asked excitedly.

"Who said I brought you anything?" Harry asked with a smirk. She looked at him with 'that' look again.

"Hhhaaaarrrrrryyyyyyy!" She said, pouting.

"Oh fine. Here you are, then," He said as he gave her one of the gifts he had packed. She squealed as soon as she got it in her hands and immediately tore it open, surprisingly efficient for a 5-year-old. When she finally opened it and saw what was inside, she squealed again. She reached her hand in and pulled out a stuffed model of Sammy. It was a little different to most stuffed animals since it actually moved, hissed, and would follow some simple directions that Rose gave it. He didn't make it dangerous, though. That would be too much responsibility for a 5-year-old.

Rose was squeezing the metaphorical life out of the toy.

"So, you like it, then?" Harry asked with a satisfied smirk. He had made the animal himself, after all.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. She looked at the toy with her eyes glowing with happiness. Harry smiled at that. He stood up to his full height.

"Well, I guess I better go. I have to make some more stops," Harry said as he looked up and noticed that the rest of the Potters had come in and had been watching the scene. Rose immediately latched on to his leg to try and get him to stay. He smiled, lifted her up and gave her a hug.

"Come on Rose, I will be back before you know it. I promise," Harry said. Rose buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want you to go," She whined.

"Well, I have to. I will be back soon, though. I told you I would visit, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically. He felt her nod into his neck.

"Good, then I will see you soon," He said as he put her down. He said bye to her and nodded at the Potters, but before he turned to leave, he locked eyes with Arthur.

"Before I forget, brat, stop looking into the Chamber of Secrets ordeal. You might die if you do," Harry said warningly. Arthur looked at him, surprised.

"Do you…"

"I will say no more. Do what you wish with what I told you," Harry said as he gave one last goodbye to Rose and headed out of the house. As soon as he exited the wards, he flashed away to his next location.

 _(Greengrass Manor)_

Harry flashed right to the doorstep this time and knocked. He waited for a few minutes before Ms. Greengrass opened the door.

"Ahh, Ms. Greengrass, how lovely to have you grace my eyes once again. I must be truly blessed," Harry said as he did an over the top bow and gently kissed the back of her hand. She chuckled with good humor.

"Hello again, Harry. Still as much of a gentleman as last time, I see," She said as she welcomed him into her home.

"Of course. One wouldn't want to fall out of an angel's good graces by being anything but," Harry responded with a smile. This time, Angelica threw her head back in laughter.

"You are too much, honestly, Harry. I'm sure you will have the ladies swooning over you in the thousands in a few years," She said, trying to get herself under control. Harry smiled and was about to respond, but was cut off by another voice.

"Harry, stop flirting with my mother and get in here and say hi, already," Said an angry familiar voice from the other room. Harry smiled and looked back at Ms. Greengrass.

"I beg your pardon, my lady but it seems I must depart from your wonderful company for another maiden in need of my attention. By your leave?" Harry said like a true gentleman.

"Of course, noble sir. Please do give my daughter all the attention she so desperately needs," Angelica responded, straightening her posture and smirking down at Harry.

"MOM!" Daphne screamed from the other room. Harry finally let out his laughter as he slowly walked into the other room holding his sides.

"Oh Daphne, I love your mother. Definitely the highlight of coming to your house," Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh gee, thanks," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Now, now, none of that. I did come and visit you, as promised, didn't I?" he asked her.

"Sure took your time to," She grumbled in a less than satisfied tone.

"Do I take that to mean you don't want your gift?" Harry asked teasingly.

"It's the only reason I haven't strangled you yet. Now give it here," She demanded and held her hand out for it. Harry smirked and gave it to her. She opened it in a much more refined way than Rose did. Once she opened it she gasped.

"Harry, oh my god, this must have cost you a fortune!" Daphne exclaimed as she pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a snake that had emeralds as eyes.

"Not as much as you think. Jewelry is cheaper in the muggle world. I put the enchantments on it myself. It should protect you from any compulsions and poisons, as well as minor hexes and jinxes. It also works as a signal straight to me so I can get to you quickly if you are ever in trouble. Also, it can't be taken off by anyone but you, so keep that in mind," Harry said. Daphne just looked at the beautiful piece in awe. She then looked at Harry with a smirk.

"Going so out of your way to protect me, should I be concerned Wolfe?" She asked with a hint of amusement.

"My interest in you is purely platonic, I promise," Harry said as he held up his hand pretending to take an oath of truth. Daphne's smirk grew even bigger.

"How disappointed my mother will be. And she was so hoping to have you as a son-in-law," Daphne said in a slightly serious tone. Harry shrugged.

"I will still visit her every once in a while," Harry said. Daphne glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"And you too, I suppose," Harry said teasingly.

"You're a right prat, Wolfe," She stated. Harry shrugged.

"I've been called worse," He said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Daphne said. Harry just gave her a crooked smile, before checking his watch.

"It seems I must depart. Before I go, where is your sister?" Harry asked. He had planned to tease Astoria as well.

"She is staying at a friend's 'till later tonight," Daphne responded, already guessing on why Harry wanted to know.

"Shame. Well, I'll be off. Tell your mother I hope to have her company soon. I will see you at school," Harry said before flashing away before Daphne could say anything back. Daphne stared at the spot Harry was just at for a few seconds before shaking her head and getting up.

'Prat.'

 _April 29, 2008 (Hogwarts)_

Harry was chilling in his room, currently reading one of the latest books he checked out from the library. Hogwarts had been boring these last few months. Two more students had gotten attacked and been petrified. Dumbledore seemed to have no luck finding the Basilisk and Harry had made clear to the man that any more information on it would cost quite a bit. He already knew exactly what he was going to ask for next. Just as he finished that thought, he heard a knock on the door. He looked over to the door and tried to feel who it was. He sighed.

"Speak of the devil... Come in, old man," Harry spoke out toward the door. Dumbledore came in, grim-faced.

"Aw, why the long face headmaster? Someone finally die?" Harry asked with actual curiosity in his voice. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ginevra Weasley has been taken to the Chamber of Secrets, and as we speak the board of education is replacing me with a new headmaster," Dumbledore said gravely. Harry's eyes sparkled.

"Ah. I see you bring joyous news, then. I wish I had alcohol, so we could have a toast," Harry said.

"This is bad for you, as well, Harry. If I am replaced, do not think the next headmaster will just expel you. You will likely be arrested, as well. The new person in charge is Lucius Malfoy and he seems to have something against you. He will make your life difficult if I am replaced."

"He isn't anything I can't handle, but thank you for the concern, professor," Harry said back with a smile.

"How about a contract, then? I will allow you a few stipulations. You may leave the castle whenever you wish, as long as you check in at least once a week, I will pay 10,000 galleons for every year you stay and I will let you leave after your 5th year," Dumbledore said. This got Harry's attention. He smiled at this.

"You must be truly desperate to make such a contract with me. Fine, I will bite. What do you want in return?"

"I want you to kill the Basilisk and rescue Ginevra Weasley and make sure no one can use the chamber of secrets again."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. He then smiled and a parchment appeared in his hands from black flames in his palm. This contract looked older and more powerful than any Dumbledore had ever seen before.

"Deal," Harry said as he handed the contract to Dumbledore. Dumbledore conjured a quill and took one look at the contract before taking a deep breath and signing. Harry chuckled as soon as he did. It wasn't a nice chuckle either. It sounded evil and full of malice.

"Contract sealed. It will be completed by tonight. When I complete my end, if you do not complete yours, your life will be taken as payment, instead. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Basilisk to kill," Harry said as he left the room leaving a very nervous Dumbledore. Harry immediately flashed to the bathroom where the Chamber's entrance was located. He ignored the ghost there and walked straight towards the sink.

" _Open,"_ he hissed at the pipe. Immediately, the entire sink opened up to a giant hole in the ground. Harry jumped down and as soon as he hit the ground, performed a roll to lessen the impact of the fall. He steadied himself and continued to walk on. He passed a giant snakeskin, but ignored it. When he finally got to a giant chamber, he saw two people. The first was a tall, handsome boy with brown hair and eyes, but a chiseled face. The other was the red-headed Weasley girl. She looked to be passed out on the ground and very pale. He looked back at the boy, who was assessing him. He noticed he felt the same dark presence as whatever Ginevra was carrying around with her earlier.

"Who are you?" The boy asked politely.

"No one of concern to you. Have you seen a 70-foot-long basilisk slithering around anywhere, by chance?" Harry asked the boy.

"So you are after my pet, then?" the boy asked rhetorically.

"Well, if your pet is a 70-foot-long Basilisk, then yes, I'm after your pet," Harry said.

"You are not here to save the girl?" the boy asked while pointing to Ginny. Harry looked at her and back to him, he noticed a tendril of magic that was connected to both and was slowly draining the girl. He sighed.

"I suppose I will save her, as well. I guess this makes us enemies. May I have the name of my opponent?" Harry asked, making a big show of getting into a dueling stance. The boy just smiled at him.

"It is Tom Marvolo Riddle," He said with a smile that Harry supposed was supposed to creep him out.

"Ah. I see what you did there with the anagram. Well, shall we begin?" Harry said. Riddle just smirked at him.

"As you wish. _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four,"_ He yelled half in parseltongue. As soon as he said that, the giant head at the end of the cavern opened up and out slithered a giant snake.

'In retrospect, this seems kind of like a bad idea,' Harry thought to himself.

That was his last thought as he sprang into action against the giant snake. He immediately had chains burst through the ground around the creature and attack him. He knew they weren't strong enough to restrain the creature, but they could slow it down and hopefully take out its eyes. The Basilisk did not seem to like the black chains much. Harry tried to heat them up, but because of the creature's magic resistant hide, it did nothing. He concentrated on getting the chains to poke its eyes out, which was easier said than done. The Basilisk kept moving around and struggling. He gritted his teeth and summoned more chains. There were now so many chains in his line of vision that he couldn't even see the Basilisk. Truth be told, this many chains were actually quite draining on Harry. He would need a different strategy, which almost made Harry pout. He loved killing stuff with his chains. He lifted his control of all the chains and watched them quickly recede back into the floor. The Basilisk looked pissed but otherwise unharmed.

This time, Harry tried some conjuration. He created crows all around him and had the swirl around him in a tornado of black so the snake couldn't look at him. He then gestured his hand forward to the snake and watched the tornado of crows leave him and turn into an aerial assault force. The clawed all over the Basilisk's face before he heard a loud angry hiss. He had the birds retreat from the creature and saw that both of its eyes had either been pecked or clawed out. Riddle was screaming commands behind him, but Harry and the Basilisk ignored him. Harry, because he didn't care what the man was saying and the Basilisk because it was in too much pain. Harry quickly ran right next to the Basilisk's face. He was starting to run low on magic, so he needed to end this soon.

"Hey!" he yelled next to the Basilisk. The Basilisk immediately moved to its head toward him and opened his mouth to swallow Harry. Harry was ready, though. He conjured black flames on his right hand and immediately shot them down the Basilisk's opened mouth as soon as it turned to him. The flames went straight down the creature and vaporized any organ that came in immediate contact with it. The Basilisk did not even have time to wail in pain before it laid down dead. Harry took a step back and watched it roast from the inside before he turned to Riddle.

"How…?" Riddle asked stunned by the magical display he had just seen. Harry just shrugged.

"Fuck with the best and you're gonna drown with the rest, Riddle," Harry shot at him. He then looked at the boy and conjured the black flames once more on his hand.

"Now, where were we?" Harry asked as he approached the boy. Riddle sneered at him.

"You think you can kill me? I am Lord Voldemort! There is no one who can kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want to know something interesting about these flames? They only burn what I want them to. You think you are strong Riddle? You don't know true strength. Here, just this once, I will show you true strength," Harry said. As soon as he said the last word, he and everything around him was consumed in flames. The flames spread throughout the chamber in a black flamed explosion that shook the whole room. When the flames cleared, everything was gone but Harry and Ginny. Harry sighed.

"And that's a wrap. I. Am. Tired! Need to get this done, so I can take a nap," Harry said as he picked up Ginevra like a potato sack and flashed away to the infirmary. As soon as he got there he laid Ginny gently down on the bed. He then called out.

"Yo! Can I get some help over here?" Harry called out. Immediately, and elder woman came and ran right to him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Had most of her life force sucked out," Harry said as he stepped back and saw the nurse start working. He then flashed away before she started to get to him as well. As soon as he got to his room, he laid straight down and went to sleep for 16 hours with one final thought.

'Voldie looked like he batted for the other team, but was too afraid to admit it and got pissed and decided to take over the world.'

 **So I know that some people are going to be like 'Wait. That doesn't make sense. Their is no way that Harry would take that deal over his freedom.' Before you say anything, know that in most cases, you would be right. However, Harry is now planning to stay around Hogwarts long enough so that he can wait for Voldemort to revive himself and then get Dumbledore to pay him loads of money to finish him off. After that though, he's gone. I will however have him keep in touch with some of his wizarding friends that he makes. Now, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once again, thank you for reading it and dropping reviews or favorite/follows. You all are amazing! I will give out next chapter hopefully soon. Until then, Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so here is chapter 18. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long wait for everyone who has been asking to for me to get this out asap. This chapter wasn't edited as my beta was too busy so hopefully it isn't too messed up. Enjoy.**

 _June 1_ _st_ _, 2008 (Hogwarts Express)_

Harry was pouting again. He was stuck on this infernal train because Daphne had threatened to tell Rose that he was avoiding her when she go to the station if he didn't. That just wasn't playing fair. Granted, he was the king of not playing fair but still…it was supposed to be his thing! He sighed once more as he looked out his window. Daphne and Tracy were talking about their summer plans. Apparently they were going to Italy together for most of the summer. Daphne had invited him but he had declined. He knew he would most likely take some contracts this summer to keep himself busy as well as earn some money.

"Harry, where do you live?" Daphne asked out of the blue. Harry looked at her with suspicion.

"Why? Harry asked with squinted eyes.

"Just curious." She responded with a face that looked truthful. Harry sighed. Not like humans could find his home, even when they tried. He warded the crap out of it and added new ones every year.

"I own an island in the Caribbean that I live it." Harry responded truthfully. Daphne's eyes widened.

"How can you afford something like that? Do you make that much money" Daphne asked. Harry nodded.

"While I do make more than someone typically does in my line of work, private islands there aren't that expensive, especially if you buy it from the muggles. Everything seems to be more expensive in the wizarding world for some reason." Harry explained.

"How much did the island cost then?" Tracy now asked as she too was curious about this new tidbit of information.

"It was around 5 million USD in price. Although there are some that can get really expensive especially since you have to get fresh water and food to the island as well as have a boat to transfer yourself to and from it. Luckily magic takes care of most of that so I live rather independently on my island. Had to introduce some rodents to it though so Sammy could have something to eat. Other than that though. It's mainly mostly all my work with magic." Harry said as he thought about his own little tropical paradise with a smile.

"What kind of job do you do that pays that much?" Tracy asked curiously. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry but that is private." Harry said seriously. Daphne gave him a look and Tracy just nodded in understanding but was obviously still curious.

"Maybe you could invite us to your island one summer." Daphne suggested trying to change the subject. Tracy immediately perked up at the idea. Harry gave it some thought before nodding.

"I suppose that can be arranged. The house is certainly big enough to support a few families and I'm sure you would like the beach. Perhaps next summer." Harry suggested. It would be nice to have company. He hated to admit it but he did sometimes get lonely and crave social interaction, especially as he got older he noticed.

"That sounds great I will ask my mother then this summer." Daphne said excitedly.

"Is it alright if my family comes as well Harry?" Tracy asked politely. She knew that she wasn't as much of Harry's friend as Daphne, they were more of good acquaintances.

"Yes that's fine." Harry said with a hint of a smile. The girl appeared to trying to be polite but actually looked nervous about his answer. She sagged in relief when he told her it was fine.

The rest of the train ride was mostly quiet. Harry had decided that he was going to take his traditional nap as he always did and slept through most of the ride. When Daphne next woke him up, they were at the station.

"Ugh. I hate this infernal contraption. I could be sleeping at home right now with Sammy wrapped around me but noooo. I get to be all cramped up and have to see the damn Potters." Harry grumbled to himself.

"Oh so I should tell Rose that you actually don't want to see her?" Daphne asked. Harry scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh. Rose my carry the last name Potter officially but she is my younger sister and that makes her a Wolfe." Harry said with a voice full of pride.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Harry?" Daphne said in response with a slight smile. This time Harry scowled at her.

"What helps me sleep at night is not having back pains from riding in a fucking train all day!" Harry spat at her. Daphne shrugged.

"I didn't put a wand up to your head and make you ride the train Harry." Daphne tsked at him as if he were a spoiled child.

"I would have rather you done that then blackmailing me." Harry muttered. They stepped out of the train and immediately, Harry heard someone screaming his name. He looked at the source and felt something collide with force into his side. Harry wrapped his arms around the object with a smile.

"Hello Rosy. Did you miss me?" Harry asked with a grin at the little girl in his arms, The little girl nodded frantically as she tried her very best to burrow her face into his stomach. He laughed as ruffled her hair a bit.

"What, no greeting for me?" said a voice behind him. Harry turned around and say Arthur step out of the train and smile at the scene good naturedly. Harry just gave the boy a neutral nod while Rose twisted her head to look at him before blowing him a raspberry. Arthur clutched his chest like he was offended.

"Rose you wound me!" Arthur exclaimed

"Don't be jealous that I'm her favorite." Harry said at him with maybe a little too much pride. In the corner of his eye, he could see Daphne looking at him and making a whipping motion. Harry turned and glared at her and she innocently turned in a different direction.

"Now c'mon Rose, we have to go if we don't want to be late for the party." James said with a smile as he appeared near Harry. Harry inwardly frowned at the man. He had wanted to spend a little more time with his little sister. Rose obviously wasn't so happy either because she pouted at James.

"Don't wanna." She said

"Rose Potter do not make your father have to tell you again." Lily commanded, appearing next to James. Under her much stronger gaze, Rose wilted slightly and nodded her compliance. Harry found that a little funny. As much as he didn't like her, Lily was the only one who could successfully command Rose to do anything.

'Must be a mother thing.' Harry thought silently as he observed the scene. He said his goodbyes to the Rose as she departed to apparently go to some party with her family. As soon as they left though, another voice appeared from behind him.

"Well, well, well. It seems the Potters left their trash just lying about." Said the voice. Harry turned around and saw a man with platinum blonde hair sneering down at him. Even if he didn't see Draco grinning triumphantly from the man's side, he still would have known who he was just by his features. Harry simply raised his eyebrow at the man.

"You must be Draco's father. I'm so sorry to hear that. You have my condolences." Harry said and put a grave look on his face as if he honestly found the news truly saddening. The man sneered at him.

"Watch your tongue boy! With a simply word I could have you put in Azkaban for assaulting my son you peasant filth!" The man said harshly while glaring down at him. Harry just raised his right eyebrow.

'Is Harry going to have to smack a bitch?' he though as he continued to just stare at the man.

"Not that I expected you to know manners especially from being born from that mud blood whore of a mother you came from. Honestly I find It a miracle that Hogwarts has lowered its standards to just let any old trash off the streets in!" the man continued. The more he continued, the more Draco's grin got wider. Not that Harry noticed. He was too busy with his thought process.

'Yep, Harry's going to have to smack a bitch.' He thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but can you look at my palm for just a second I want to show you something." Harry said as he raised his palm as if to show the man something. Malfoy was apparently, very much like his gullible idiot of a son because he did actually pause his rant to see what was so interesting about Harry's palm. Harry smirked.

Before either of the Malfoy's could react, Harry reached his hand back and swung it forward in what was clearly a classic pimp slap motion. He hit the man so hard that he instantly fell back and onto the floor where he didn't get up. Harry heard Draco screaming 'Father' in surprise and concern while he watched the man on the floor.

'….is he actually not going to get up? That actually knocked him out? God wizards are weak. Honestly. How has a dark lord not taken over this country?' Harry thought as he watched Draco try to wake his father up who appeared to not be getting up any time soon. Draco then glared up at Harry.

"You will pay for this Wolfe!" He yelled. By now most of the station was watching in a stunned silence. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you know what they say Malfoy…Talk shit, get hit" Harry said as he put his hands in his pockets and flashed away. Time for that nap he had been wanting.

 _June 18_ _th_ _, 2008 (New York)_

Harry was sitting in the back room of a bar waiting for his contact to finish their work and come talk to him. While waiting, he tried to use some healing magic to soothe his headache. Apparently, Daphne was not happy that he left the station without saying goodbye and had sent him a howler to make her displeasure known. It was just 10 minutes of her yelling at him on how stupid he was. It was actually longer but Harry had decided to burn it before it could continue. So now here he was with a killer headache because girls were big meanies that liked to cause him problems.

He finished that train of thought when his contact walked in. Craig Howell was his name. Nice guy. He owned a bar as a cover but really was big into finding information on any underground news.

"Hey, you seen the news recently?" Craig asked getting straight to the point. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. Craig new he did not have a TV so he already knew the answer to that.

"Right. Dumb question. Anyways, since you haven't seen the news, I'll tell. Tony Stark has gone missing." Craig said. That did surprise Harry. He knew who the man was but he also knew that the man was most likely very well protected wherever he went. Must have been quite a force to kidnap him.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting to that. He has an assistant. Girl by the name of Pepper Potts. She has been looking for you." Craig said crossing his arms. Now that was really surprising to Harry.

"Why? Does she think I took him?" Harry asked very curiously.

"No, they already know it was a terrorist cell who took him. I have no idea why she is looking for you. She doesn't know who you are yet either. She just knows about your character. She has been trying to get a meeting with you from what I hear. The whole situation is being kept very quiet. She obviously doesn't want others to know what she is doing." Craig said. Harry nodded as he thought about the situation for a minute. After a minute of continuous silence, Harry finally sighed.

"Thanks for the info. Here you go." Harry said as he handed the man his reward in an envelope. Craig smiled as he checked the cash.

"Much obliged. Come see me if you ever need more info Harry." The man said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever you greedy bastard." Harry said with a crooked smile. He then flashed away as Craig headed back to his work.

'Lets go see what this assistant wants.

 _June 19_ _th_ _, 2008 (Los Angeles)_

If Harry were to be honest, he knew he was being a little creepy and dramatic. He had found were this assistant lived and was currently waiting in one of her chairs, in the dark, for her to come home and most likely scare her. After all, what good was being an assassin if you weren't over the top.

At around 10 pm, he heard her enter the house. He watched her come in to the living room absent minded without even a thought to the danger she could be in. From his spot in the shadows, Harry took a moment to simply observe the woman. It was clear that she had no fighting experience with how skinny she was and the absence of muscle. She was definitely pretty and had soft red hair as well. Definitely a pretty woman that most men would be happy to come home to. After observing her, Harry decided to speak.

"Good day at work Ms. Potts?" Harry asked from his spot on the couch. As soon as he talked, the woman jumped and immediately turned to him. She reached for the light switch but the lights didn't turn on no matter how much she clicked.

"You done?" Harry asked politely.

"Who are you?" she asked apprehensively.

"Will get to that in a moment. For now, please take a seat. If you try to run, we are going to have problems. Longs as you cooperate, no harm shall come to you." Harry said softly as he watched her slowly take a seat nervously.

"Good. Now why don't you tell me the reason you have been trying so hard to get an audience with me and all the lengths you went through to make it a secret." Harry said, getting straight to the point. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes widening.

"You mean you're…" she started.

"Yes. Now please answer my questions." Harry said cutting her off. She nodded slowly.

"Ok. I would like your help in finding my boss, Tony Stark." She said as she tried to make herself look more professional. Harry raised an eyebrow not that she could see it.

"You do know I am an assassin correct. We don't usually rescue people. I don't think you did your homework on me well." Harry said to the woman. She shook her head.

"I know of your preferred….services. But I also heard that no matter who or where your target is, you can find them." She replied. Harry looked at her curiously.

"So you're telling me that you only want meet because of my tracking skills. Huh. Didn't even know that I was known for that." Harry said the last part to himself.

"So would you be willing to do this. I shall pay of course." Pepper asked him with a hint of nervousness of course. Harry just thought about it silently. He could take the job even though he didn't really do recovery missions. Generally speaking, it was much harder to keep a target alive than just killing them. However, he was one of the best in his field. He was fairly confident he could keep the billionaire alive long enough to bring him home. He sighed finally.

"You should be aware that recovery missions cost more than assassinations since they are harder to perform." Harry said at the woman. He could see her straighten and nod vigorously.

"That will fine. How much do you charge." She asked. Harry thought about that. He wasn't really pressed for cash anymore. In fact, he was pretty sure he could live his life happily with enough left for any children he may have. He decided to go cheaper with the price.

"I will do it for 1.5 million dollars. That's non-negotiable since I already brought the price down. You will pay half before and after mission completion. Failure to abide by these stipulations will result in your immediate termination. Understood?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You should I make the money out to an account." She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Just have two suitcases with half in each. Easier for me." Harry said as he got up and walked to her door. He saw her trying to make out any of his facial features. This caused him to smirk slightly.

"I will be back tomorrow for the first half at 8 pm. Make sure you have it by then." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Wait what about my power?" she asked. Harry chuckled a little.

"That doesn't have anything to do with me. Your street is having a power outage. Didn't you notice that there were no lights on, on the entire block?" Harry asked with amusement. Even without the light he could see her blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah. I see. My mistake then. I shall you have your money here tomorrow then. Goodbye." She said as she hurriedly closed the door behind him. Harry just made a slight grunt in thought before he flashed away to do some research.

 _June 22, 2008 (Somewhere in the Middle East)_

Harry could honestly say that the Middle East wasn't so bad. Granted that it was pretty chaotic but still. It wasn't bad. Many of the locals he had encountered where very nice. He had immediately just found a hotel before going out searching. He was just using a variation of the tracking charm. Since he did not have a wand, he had to alter his so he would feel a tug in the direction he needed to go. He was pretty sure his version was better since he could still cast other magic while it was active. He had been flashing around the desert for a few hours now and could feel himself getting closer. It was hot as hell out in the desert and Harry was glad he had brought plenty of water. Just as he was about to flash away again in an effort to get closer to his target, he noticed a man in the desert walking across the desert with a make shift turban. As soon as the man saw him, he waved his arms apparently trying to get Harry's attention.

'Well there goes that contract. Oh well. I will only keep the first half since I didn't really have to rescue him.' Harry thought as he started to jog over to the man. The man collapsed to his knees as soon as he saw someone coming to help him. As soon as he got close enough he immediately saw the man smiling in joy.

"I presume you are Tony Stark then?" Harry asked just to be sure. The man nodded in joy, still on his knees.

"Exemplary my dear Watson." Tony said back sarcastically.

"Sure are sassy for a man lost in a desert." Harry shot back with a smirk as he handed the man some water.

"Yeah well, you know how it gets when you have to break out of a terrorist stronghold." Tony responded after a big gulp of water.

"Indeed I do." Harry said with a smile as he recalled a memory from back when he was younger.

"So uh…you wouldn't happen to be able to get me to the nearest village or city would you?" Tony asked appealingly not too worried about his situation. Harry looked amused.

"Yes, but I think I will wait a minute before I take you to it." Harry said. Tony looked confused.

"Hm. You're not planning to kill me and then impersonate me so you can steal my fortune are you?" Tony asked with what sounded like, real concern. Harry chuckled.

"No, although I bet I could actually pull that. No the reason is that I am waiting for you to pass out from heat exhaustion that's about to catch up to you after the adrenalin of being rescued has left your body." Harry said amused. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You sure because I fee gre…" He didn't finish because just like Harry said, he passed out and immediate fell forward where Harry put out his arms and caught him. Harry looked at the man I his arms and sighed.

"Better make sure Daphne never finds out that a handsome man fainted into my arms, or anyone else for that matter." Harry said as he flashed away to his hotel room he prepared in advance.

 _Next Day (Unnamed Hotel in Middle East)_

Harry was currently watching Tony finally wake up after sleeping for 16 hours. His eyes opened groggily.

"Where am I?" Tony asked as he looked around, trying to find his bearings.

"In a hotel which has a name that I will not even try to pronounce." Harry said from a chair at the other side of the room. Tony's head swiveled around and looked at Harry.

"Oh, it's you." Tony said as he looked at Harry through squinted eyes.

"How astute of you." Harry said as he got up and handed Tony a bottle of water.

"Drink up. Your body is going to feel week for a while from the heat exhaustion and the dehydration. Few days of rest and hydration should fix you up." Harry said.

"Thanks. Wait a second! Are you a kid? How old are you?" Tony asked as he finally took a good look at Harry.

"I am 12 almost 13. Whether I am a kid or not is debatable." Harry said as he sat back down and stared at Tony.

"You sure look and talk like one. How did you find me anyways? You don't look like a local." Tony asked, clearly starting to have his mind recover from his experience of being lost in the desert.

"Magic. Not going to ask how you ended up wandering around in the desert. You should also know that the military are on their way to recover you from here. For you and your assistance's safety, I would not mention me at all when you are recovered." Harry said as he got up and prepared to leave.

"What? Why? Who are you?" Tony asked curiously.

"I'm an assassin that your assistant paid to rescue you out of the kindness of her heart. Sadly, I don't think the press or anyone else would look kindly on that. As for who I am….names Harry. I will see you probably never. There is a cell phone on the table if you want to call someone before the military arrives. Oh and tell your assistant that she does not need to pay the second half of the fee since you technically escaped yourself. Goodbye Mr. Stark." Harry said as he exited the room and immediately flashed away as the door closed behind him, leaving behind a baffled Tony Stark.

 _June 23,2008 (Wolfe Cove)_

Harry appeared at Wolfe Cove and sat down on his bed. He was pretty tired since he had stayed up almost all night making sure that Tony did not die or go into a coma. He laid down on the bed and sighed.

" _You've been gone for a while."_ Sammy said as she slithered next to Harry's head. Harry did not answer the snake. He just looked at her in surprise.

" _Umm….Did you have a growth spurt?"_ Harry said as he looked at Sammy. She looked to be almost 2 to 3 times her previous girth and length. She hissed in what sounded like annoyance.

" _The magic in body has been having some….effects. I can shrink myself if I concentrate most times but when my core has spikes, I cannot control my size. Should be fine when it stabilizes again. Now tell me where you decided to disappear to."_ Sammy demanded. Harry just continued to look at his friend before nodding slowly.

" _Anyways. I had to go rescue a billionaire. Didn't make much money from it though. Only around 750,000 USD. Was a pretty easy job though. Didn't even have to kill anyone."_ Harry said as he closed his eyes.

" _I thought you were paid to kill people?"_ Sammy asked. Harry just shrugged.

" _Must be going soft."_ Harry said Sammy did the snake version of a snort

" _I love how your definition of going soft is not killing someone."_ Sammy said. Harry cracked an eyebrow.

" _You have something to tell me?"_ Harry asked.

" _Yes, by human standards, you are a sociopath"_ Sammy snipped at him. Harry closed his eye and sported a grin.

" _Just a little bit."_

 **Alright and that's chapter 18. Already have half the next chapter so hopefully I will have it posted soon. Sorry again for all the spelling errors. See you next time, until then. Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright big news, (at least to me) My story just hit 100,000 views! Love it! Love you guys! Love the people who viewed it! To all those who follow/favorite/and review. Love you guys too. In celebration of this. I stayed up till twelve to finish this chapter. My wonderful beta SayaRules was nice enough to edit it again. Hope you guys like this chapter. It is another one of my longer one's. Now onto the story.**

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 2008 (Wolfe Cove)_

Harry was currently doing some jogging around the island to warm his body up for later exercise. He needed to get it out of the way soon because later today he was going to Japan. As much as he liked having magic and an extensive information network, the whole 'not having a cell phone or any other electronic' thing was getting on his nerves. He had heard that there was a small group of wizards in Japan that were doing an extensive study into stopping magic from being able to effect electronics. He had scheduled a meeting with these wizards to see how this new research was going. Sammy had insisted on going with him since he had apparently not been taking her out enough. About 3 hours later, Harry was showered and ready to depart.

" _Sammy, you ready?"_ Harry asked.

" _Soon as you bring your lazy ass over here so I can get on you,"_ He heard from his left as he saw her lounging on top of the table. Harry complied and walked over to her and held out his arm.

" _You seem to be in a mood,"_ Harry said. Sammy hissed back in anger.

" _Of course I am. I haven't left this island in almost two months,"_ Sammy said angrily to him. Harry sighed.

" _Yeah, yeah, I already said I was sorry,"_ Harry said back in exasperation.

" _Your words mean nothing until you fix the problem,"_ Sammy bit back at him.

" _I'm taking you with me, aren't I?"_ Harry shot back.

" _Only after I demanded it of you,"_ Sammy hissed again.

" _Ugh. Fine, you win. Let's just go,"_ Harry said as he flashed away.

 _Technically Next Day (Tokyo)_

Harry looked around and wasn't surprised to see that Tokyo had not changed much since he last visited. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the address of the place he was going. The building was in one of the warehouse districts, so he headed off towards the direction he believed they were in. After around a half hour walk, he finally arrived outside a warehouse that was clearly being blocked from being accessed by muggles. He walked up towards the door and knocked. There was only a few second's wait before the door was opened to show a young Japanese man that was probably in his early 20's. The man smiled and bowed slightly.

"Greetings. You are Harry Wolfe, I presume?" The man asked politely in Japanese.

"You presume correctly. You have the advantage of knowing my name, so might I know yours as well?" Harry asked politely with a friendly smile.

"Ah. How rude of me. My name is Takahashi Ren. It is nice to meet you. Would you like to come inside, Mr. Wolfe?" The man asked after introducing himself.

"That would be nice, thank you," Harry said in return. The man moved from the doorway to let Harry enter. When he did, he took off his shoes and left them at the door before continuing deeper into the warehouse. It was surprisingly well lit and organized.

"So, I am sure you know why I asked to come today," Harry said as the man lead him deeper into the warehouse. The man looked over his shoulder.

"I expect it is our research on the integration of muggle technology into the rest of wizard population, am I correct?" The man asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. Would you mind me asking how far you've gotten with your research?" Harry asked as they finally entered a room where other men and women seemed to be working on different projects that all seemed to revolve around electronics.

"Well, I'm actually proud to say that we have come pretty far with our research. We have already found the problem with the integration process. It comes from the fact that magic is really just a form of energy that has burst from our body in the form of spells. However, what many do not know is that we are constantly releasing small amounts of magic all the time, which causes the disturbance in the electronic waves that modern day technology uses to work. To combat this, we have tried to use magic negating runes, which work to not let any magic enter the electronic," The man said.

"So what is the problem, then?" Harry asked the man. The man looked around the room with concentration.

"The runes also stop the electricity in the electronics from working because it is also a form of energy and the runes think it is magic. So, this leaves us at square one. We have been trying to find other runes to solve the problem, but this has greatly slowed us down," The man finished. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Harry asked. The man just looked at him for a second.

"Mr. Wolfe, we have no backers for our research, so any supplies we need come straight out of our own pockets. That, plus the expenses of this building, has left us with nowhere near enough money to properly get books and other supplies that may aid our research," Ren said to Harry.

Harry looked at the man, confused, "Why would no one help fund this? It seems like there could be a lot of profit in this industry, especially since there is no other industry like it."

"Those rich enough to help fund us are all traditionalists who want nothing to do with the integration of muggle technology into wizard lives," Ren explained to harry. Harry just nodded slowly at this as the information sunk in. He thought about the situation for a second before sighing.

"Well, it can't be helped I suppose. Mr. Takahashi, how would you and your team like to form a company with me?" Harry asked. Ren's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"A company? How do you expect to be able to pull that off?" Ren asked very skeptically.

"Despite my age, I am actually quite wealthy. I will create the official company and you will be the one who is in charge of the research. I will fund the research and then when we start to make money, you and your team will start being paid wages. How does that sound?" Harry asked. He liked this idea the more he thought about it.

"Mr. Wolfe, I think you are underestimating how much this kind of thing can cost," Ren said clearly thinking that Harry was delusional.

"I will pay you 200,000 galleons to start you off. Should you agree, you could have that money as soon as tomorrow," Harry said in total seriousness. Ren's jaw dropped. He was speechless at this point. With that kind of money, they could fully pay off this building, as well as pay for any supplies they would need for the next year.

"So, would you like me to start drawing up a contract?" Harry asked with a smirk as he looked at the jaw dropped man. Ren just nodded silently, not trusting his voice to produce anything but a squeak.

"Good, then let's sit down and hammer this out of the way so you can get back to your research, shall we?" Harry said as he gestured for Ren to take him to a more private room. Ren just nodded again and started to lead Harry into another room. Harry just smiled

' _Wolfe Enterprises_ has a nice ring to it.'

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 2008 (Hogwarts Express)_

Harry was sitting in the Hogwarts Express and, for once, wasn't angry or annoyed. He was now the owner of a company. Granted, it was a small company that hadn't actually sold anything, but still…it was a company and it was his.

"What's wrong with you, Potter? You aren't your usual, annoyed, grumpy self. Did you kill an orphan or something?" Daphne asked as she came in the compartment, having been searching for Harry since she had arrived on the train. Harry turned to her and was about to say something sarcastic back, but as soon as he looked at her, all comments died in his throat. His eyes immediately zeroed in on a new feature that Daphne had on her. Or should he say TWO new features. Two BIG new features. When Daphne saw what he was staring at, her whole face went red and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell do you think you're staring at?" Daphne demanded angrily. This snapped Harry out of his shock and he looked at her face without any shame.

"What am I staring at? Don't give me that! What the hell happened to your chest? You shove balloons down your robe?" Harry asked/demanded. Daphne was now the color of a tomato.

"Shut up. I can't exactly control when puberty strikes, now can I?" She shot back with more justified anger.

"Daphne, puberty has a limit. I mean, Jesus! How many letters in the alphabet did you skip!?" Harry asked incredulously. Daphne was now reduced to stuttering.

"Just sh-hut…u-pp, okay! Let's ju-st drop i-t," she finally said. Harry just looked at her one more time before nodding silently and settling back in his seat. When Tracy came in with no drastic change, Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Harry muttered just loud enough for the rest of the occupants to hear. Tracy looked at him confused, but Daphne clearly understood what he meant and glared at him. Tracy looked even more confused at this.

"Am I missing something?" she asked. Daphne was going to say 'nothing', but Harry cut her off before she could.

"Daphne has two huge balloons suddenly growing out of her chest," Harry said quickly for an explanation. As soon as the words left his mouth, Daphne pounced at him with a scream tried to strangle him. Harry barely had enough time to put up his hands to mount a defense.

'Damn this girl is getting fast. Maybe I shouldn't be teaching her how to kill anyone she comes in contact with,' Harry thought as he fended for his life against the insane girl.

"Okay! I am sorry. I won't mention them again. Would you please stop trying to strangle me?" Harry pleaded. Daphne stopped her onslaught and just glared at him before pointing at his face.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. Do you understand?" Daphne asked in a menacing voice. Harry just nodded as he put his hands in the air in surrender to the scary she-lion.

"Good," Daphne said as she sat back down in her seat. Harry just sighed in relief. Tracy was apparently rolling on the floor with laughter the whole time the exchange had been going on and Daphne had to kick her in the chest hard for her to stop.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Luna did come in at some point when Harry had been taking his nap. When he had woken up, he saw her wearing a pair of oddly-shaped glasses and reading an upside-down magazine. He just shrugged that off, though, and just figured it was Luna being Luna.

"Good read, Luna?" Harry asked as he stretched his neck from the cramps in it. Luna looked at him and smiled her usual dreamy smile.

"Hello, Harry. Yes, it is absolutely delightful. Father has posted an update in this week's edition on the progress he has made in discovering the Rots Fang Conspiracy. Would you like to read it?" Luna asked as she held out the magazine for him to take. Harry just shook his head.

"No, thank you. I don't read material from media outlets," Harry said. He was lucky that this was actually true. He never had the time for such things.

"Oh. That's a shame. I'm sure you would like The Quibbler," Luna said as she went back to reading her magazine seemingly not offended that he declined to read it.

"Where's Sammy, by the way?" Daphne asked. Harry just sighed.

"Sammy has been having some problems with her…size," Harry said as he recalled how big his snake was getting. Daphne looked on with concern.

"Is she going to be alright?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded.

"Her core has just been acting up. I have put several runes on her to stabilize her, but until it's under control, I would rather not bring her to Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"What kind of size problem is she having exactly?" Tracy asked curiously.

"Uhhhhh….well…she currently is about 50 feet long, sooo…" Harry explained a little nervously. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed, well, except for Luna, who did not seem surprised by the information.

"What the hell? Is that supposed to be normal?" Daphne asked in shock.

"Well, not really, but its fine. She should be fully stable, soon. I might be able to bring her at some point since I can pop away at any point I want, basically," Harry said trying to ease the girl's fears. They both nodded slowly but still didn't look sure about the situation.

"Well… anyway, did you hear about the breakout?" Tracy asked the compartment. Daphne and Luna nodded while Harry just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Tracy saw this and explained.

"Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban a week ago," Tracy said. Harry looked at her now with a blank face.

"Ahhh… the rat… Always wondered what they did with the man," Harry said as he recalled what he could about Wormtail.

"You aren't concerned?" Daphne asked.

"Now, why in the hell would I be concerned? Why would I be scared of that failure of a human being when I have stared death in the face and came out on top? Wormtail isn't even worth being squashed under my boots," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, he was the one who sold you and Arthur out to Voldemort, isn't he? Do you not care about that?" Tracy asked. Harry just shrugged.

"That's in the past. Although, if the man ever crosses me, he can expect only death," Harry said seriously.

"We also have a new defense professor," Daphne said. Harry looked at her confused.

"What happened to last years'?" Harry asked. Daphne just deadpanned at him.

"Harry, do you even know who we had last year?" Daphne asked him. Harry was about to respond but was stumped when he couldn't. He didn't go to a single defense class last year because he found the entire class completely pointless as he was, most likely, better than any wizarding teacher.

"Not important. Now, what happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He disappeared near the end of the term. Just got up and left, leaving a resignation note. His name was Gilderoy Lockhart since I know you don't know," Daphne said while rolling her eyes. Harry scoffed.

"Of course I knew, I was just testing to see how good your memory was," Harry insisted.

"I am sure," Daphne said sarcastically Harry just sniffed in response.

"You should also watch your back. I hear that Malfoy Senior has been trying to have you arrested for that little stunt you pulled at the platform at the end of the last term," Daphne said. Harry just smiled.

"Malfoy Senior should watch his back before I creep up behind him and shank his ass like they do in prison. See how much he whines to the government then," Harry proclaimed happily. All three girls chuckled. Well, Luna giggled, but it was close enough.

"In all seriousness, I do think you should be careful. No matter what kind of man he is, Malfoy has plenty of connections," Daphne said in warning. Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, my young apprentice, you clearly still have much to learn. Malfoy has quite a bit political power, true, but you must remember that political power is just a sad imitation for those who don't have real power, like me. There are two kinds of people that have real power, those who are afraid to use it to its full effect and those who aren't afraid to go wild. You can already guess which I am. I could care little if the whole wizarding world comes after me. They have neither the numbers nor the raw power to take me on. So, if someone gets in my way, I will just run them down without mercy," Harry said as he crossed his arms.

"You're quite a scary person," Tracy said. Harry just smirked.

"Believe me, Tracy, dear, when I say that I am the scariest person you will ever meet in your entire life," Harry said.

 _October 1_ _st_ _, 2008 (Hogwarts)_

Harry was chilling in his room at Hogwarts. He, admittedly, had been gone for most of the last month as he helped to check on the progress of Wolfe Enterprises. Also, he had just made it a point to avoid Hogwarts as much as he could. Daphne wasn't really happy about this. This was even more so since it seemed that Malfoy had taken a fancy to her and decided that she was 'his woman'. Harry made sure to correct that way of thinking real quick. Malfoy missed the first three weeks of school, or so Harry heard from Daphne. Now, though, he was just having a relaxing day in his pimped out room. So, of course, something had to go wrong.

Harry heard a firm knock on his door as soon as he decided to take a nap. He grumpily got up and went over, figuring it was just Dumbledore. When he opened the door, he saw that it was, indeed, Dumbledore, but he seemed to have two official people in robes with him.

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad we caught you. We need you to go with these two men to a court hearing. Nothing to be alarmed about, but it seems that Mr. Malfoy has decided to try and press charges against you. I am quite confident that I can get the judge to drop all charges, though. Now, if you would please just follow these two men, we can hurry and get this whole situation behind us," Dumbledore tried to explain calmly. Harry just looked at him and then the men. He looked at them for a second before a huge smile broke out on his face and he started to laugh. Both the men and the headmaster looked at him, confused.

"This is no laughing matter, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Shut the hell up, you old goat. And here I was thinking that this year would be too boring. Fine, lead on, gents," Harry said with a smile as he gestured for the men to lead him away. The still looked confused, but they nodded and lead him to the nearest floo fireplace. Before stepping through, Harry added a final thought to Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, one more thing, headmaster. If you try and represent me, I will reach down your throat and tear out your intestines," Harry said as he smiled with a creepy aura surrounding him. Dumbledore just looked at him, baffled, for a second, but was cut off before he could respond by Harry jumping into the green flames.

 _One hour later (Ministry of Magic, Court Room #3)_

"Order, Order!" called out the Minister of Magic, who was acting as a judge, to silence the clamor. Harry just looked on at them all with amusement. These bugs all came to watch such a stupid event. They truly were the most stupid creatures to walk this planet.

"Session is now in order. The accused is one Harry James Pot-" Fudge tried to say.

"Stop right there, you buffoon. I swear if you call me a Potter, I will kill you and the rest of your fat ass family while you sleep tonight," Harry said cutting the man off viciously. Fudge looked shocked. Harry couldn't tell if it was from the threat or being interrupted or both.

"Then what do you expect us to call you, young man?" Fudge asked rhetorically.

"You will address me as Harry Wolfe, or you will not address me at all," Harry stated in a bored tone of voice. Fudge looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it and continued.

"Very well. Harry Wolfe, you are hereby accused of the assault of a noble lord of Britain. How do you plead?" Fudge asked as he peered down at the boy. Before Harry could reply, a woman with a monocle stood up and spoke.

"Are we expecting this boy to represent himself? Where is his lawyer?" the woman asked incredulously. Harry decided to answer.

"I would appreciate it if you never called me a boy again for one, and two, I can represent myself just fine, thank you very much, madam," Harry responded snidely. The woman looked down at him.

"Do you really expect us to believe you are well versed enough in laws to represent yourself Mr. Wolfe? You do realize you are only putting yourself in and unfavorable position by declining to be represented?" The woman continued.

"So says you. Now, would you please sit down and shut up so I can wipe the floor with your useless politics and government system? I have other places to be today," Harry asked, leaning on one of his arm rest. At this, the woman scowled but sat back down.

"Now that that is out of the way, how do you plead Mr. Wolfe?" Fudge asked again.

"Oh, I suppose not guilty. At least I might get some shits and giggles out of this whole thing," Harry said with a smirk.

"Good. Now, to get started, we will have Mr. Vernstrum, who is representing Mr. Malfoy, speak first," Fudge said. A regal looking man in black robes stood up and looked at the minister.

"Thank you, your honor. We would like to call Mr. Wolfe to the stand to ask him some questions," The man said.

"Granted," Fudge said.

"Thank you," Mr. Vernstrum said as he watched Harry get escorted to a chair for questioning with a slight smirk. When Harry was properly seated, he started his question.

"Now, Mr. Wolfe, I will just be blunt. Did you, or did you not, hit Mr. Malfoy in his face until he was knocked out?" Mr. Vernstrum asked. Harry just smiled.

"I sure did," He said with a bright smile.

"I see. You seem to not show any remorse over doing such a thing, either. Would you agree with that statement?" Mr. Vernstrum asked

"100%," Harry responded with his same smile.

"Well, this seems to be a pretty open and shut case, Mr. Wolfe clearly attacked Mr. Malfoy and also shows no remorse what so ever. For doing such a thing to a lord of a noble, pureblood house, the punishment required would be Mr. Wolfe turning over at least half his assets to Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Vernstrum.

"Mr. Wolfe, do you have nothing to say in your defense?" Fudge asked although he seemed quite happy with the outcome.

"Not really in my defense, per se, but I do have a question for Mr. Vernstrum," Harry said as he looked at the regal man, who looked quite startled by this turn of events. Fudge sighed with a bit of exasperation at this but nodded for Harry to continue. Harry and Vernstrum then just switched places. Harry smirked at the man.

"Mr. Vernstrum, you are currently 38 years old and have a loving wife and two kids is that correct?" Harry asked the man as he started to pace back and forth with a predatory grin on his face, which he could tell was starting to scare the man.

"I fail to see how that applies to this case," He said back bravely.

"You will. Now, answer the question," Harry demanded with his same predatory smile. The man gritted his teeth but answered.

"Fine. Yes, it is correct." Vernstrum answered.

"I see. Do you love your wife, Mr. Vernstrum?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Vernstrum spit out at the boy waiting for Harry to get to the point.

"Good and how about your two sweet kids, do you love them?" Harry asked as he continued to pace.

"YES! Now get to the point, Mr. Wolfe," He finally demanded. Harry just smiled.

"I thought as much. You put yourself in quite a situation, you know. Going against me is very dangerous for someone's health. Do you like hypothetical situations, Mr. Vernstrum?" Harry asked.

"Get to your point Wolfe!" Vernstrum finally demanded.

"I love them," Harry continued on as if the man said nothing. "It's funny, I hear that your wife Elizabeth and children Jonathon and Kate love them. Let's see if you love them just as much," Harry said as his smile got bigger. The room's temperature seemed to drop when Harry finished his sentence. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Vernstrum just looked on with slight confusion and fear.

"Let's just say that, hypothetically, your darling wife and kids were in danger. Would you do anything to make sure they were safe? Would you go through hell and back? Would you, say, make a deal with the devil?" Harry asked as he started radiating evil, murderous intention throughout the whole room. People started to stand and some even drew their wands at Harry, but Harry paid no attention to them. His eyes were firmly locked on Mr. Vernstrum, who now looked at him with sweat dripping down his head.

"What have you done with my family?" He asked in anger and horror. Harry just continued to look at him with a smile.

"Nothing at all. This is all hypothetical, remember? Now, let's continue with the story before anyone gets anymore antsy," Wizards were now calling for Harry's arrest in the stands.

"In this hypothetical situation of mine, your wife and kids will be ritualistically murdered at 12 pm today. Oh, would you look at that! That's in 20 minutes! So, what would you do in such a situation? Would you make a deal with the devil to guarantee their safety?" Harry asked as he sat down in his original chair in the middle of the room and crossed his legs with a smirk. At this, Vernstrum finally glared at him.

"You are bluffing!" he finally exclaimed. Harry just smiled.

"You cannot bluff a hypothetical situation, silly," Harry said. Just then, two aurors burst through the door.

"Minister, we just came from the Vernstrum household. It's completely empty!" One of the aurors said. As soon as he said it, the whole room was shouting for Harry's arrest. It got so loud that no one could make out a word anyone else was saying. Nothing was heard until a loud bang was emitted from somebodies' wand, silencing the courtroom.

"Aurors, arrest Mr. Wolfe!" Fudge demanded. Aurors immediately came up on both sides and grabbed Harry.

"Shame, my hypothetical situation ends at 12 pm. Hope nothing happens to your hypothetical family while I am being arrested, Mr. Vernstrum," Harry said with a smile. Vernstrum looked at him with terror.

"Wait!" Vernstrum called out. The aurors stopped pulling him away. Vernstrum walked right up to him.

"What do you want?" Vernstrum asked practically begging.

"That is so nice of you to randomly ask. I would love it if you called off this case and never crossed me again. Swear an oath also, please. I mean, only because you are so nicely asking what I want," Harry said with a smile. Vernstrum looked at him for a second.

"I, George Vernstrum, do so solemnly swear to never try or aid in the conviction of one Harry Wolfe or any of his other aliases again. So mote it be," He said sadly. He then looked at Fudge.

"We are throwing the case. Mr. Wolfe wins," Vernstrum said, defeated. Fudge stumbled over his words in shock trying to find what to say. Meanwhile, Vernstrum looked back at Harry and started begging.

"Please, please. Don't hurt my family. Please return them to me," Vernstrum begged. Harry just smiled but looked at him with fake confusion.

"What are you talking about? Your family is fine. The situation was hypothetical, remember? I have no idea where your true family is. If any harm has befallen them, I had nothing to do with it. Anyways, thanks for the oath. I really appreciate you swearing your oath. Thanks for that," Harry said. With that, the aurors dragged him away, leaving a terror filled Vernstrum, who had no idea where his family was.

 _Next Day (Hogwarts)_

Harry was sitting in the library with a huge grin. They had found Vernstrum's family later that same day. They had, apparently, just been at the park Mrs. Vernstrum had started taking the kids to a week previous. She had no idea why the aurors couldn't find her and insisted that she and her kids were never in any danger. Vernstrum was more than relieved. With no longer being able to say Harry had done something to the family, they had to let him go.

Back to present time, Daphne was currently sitting across from him, staring.

"Okay, Wolfe. How did you do it?" Daphne said, having enough of staring at him.

"What was that?" Harry asked, feigning not hearing her.

"Do not play with me. How did you know the family was not going to be there? How did you know how to force Vernstrum into doing what you wanted? How the hell did you get away with it?" Daphne demanded. Harry smirked before throwing up some privacy wards.

"Did you really think that when I heard Malfoy was taking legal action against me, I would do nothing? C'mon, Daph, you know me better. I researched Malfoy weeks ago on what he was trying to do against me. I found Vernstrum was his lawyer of choice so I researched Vernstrum. I saw his family and learned their schedule. I, then, saw the mother take the kids to the park one day. I gave her the compulsion to continue going to that park every day until after the court date. Vernstrum didn't notice because he was too busy preparing for the case. After that, it was child's play. Vernstrum is one of the best lawyers out there and I just made sure he could never convict me again. I also scared every lawyer that may ever try to go after me again. Even if they know the family wasn't in any danger now, they now I am a dangerous person who knows many things to use against them. After all, I may not have broke the law but it was clear I at least knew his families schedule and could have had them hurt should I wanted to go down that path. I just put myself on every politicians 'Don't fuck with' list," Harry said with a big smirk.

"You did all that just to get out of paying away half your money?" Daphne asked incredulously. Harry just shook his head. He then looked right at her and smiled.

"It was never about the money, Daphne. It was about sending a message….. Why do I know that quote?"

 **And there you have it. Chapter 15 of Blood Stained. Now a bit of maybe sad news. I may be getting a job soon and if I do, I will have even less time to write this story. I most definitely won't give up on this story but the updates might slow down. Keyword on might. Thank you all again so much for reading my story. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed and reviewed this story for me. It means so much to me. Thank You. I will see you all next time, until then, Peace.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here we go with chapter 20. Just reached a 1000 followers on this story. Want to thank you all so much for all the support you have given this story. On to business. I am going to probably decide the pairing in the next few days. Many have already offered their suggestions so you all have close to two days to give any finally suggestions. This is the last chapter of the third year. I will make one about the summer and then move onto 4th year. I think I am going to expand on 4th year a little more. Many wanted more Marvel universe, well here you guys go. Want to thank my amazing beta SayaRules for fixing all my mistakes. Some of you remember my earlier chapters and know they were nowhere near as nice. Now finally, onto the story!**

 _December 11, 2008 (Hogwarts)_

Harry was having a great year, in his personal opinion. He, recently, had only been spending half of his time at school and that was only to hang out with Daphne, Tracy, and Luna. The other half of his time was used taking contracts. Now that he had a company, he would need money to keep it afloat. Speaking of his company, the amounts of progress his new research team had been making was amazing. Ren said that they had recently found a new series of runes that could possibly be applied to have a fully-functioning electronic. If the new series worked, they could have a prototype ready in just a few weeks. This was good for Harry, as he recently had taken to going to Craig's more and more recently for jobs and it would be nice to no longer have to do that and just use a phone. Harry also really wanted to get some video games. They looked like something fun for him to do during his off time.

" _You seem deep in thought,"_ Sammy stated. Harry looked down at the regular-sized snake that was now wrapped around his neck once more. He nodded once.

" _I'm just thinking about the changes that have been going on recently. Especially with the company,"_ Harry replied quietly; he was currently in the library.

" _Will you quit being an assassin if this company of yours takes off?"_ Sammy asked. Harry thought about it before sighing sadly.

" _Perhaps. It really depends on how I feel, I guess,"_ Harry said with some sadness in his voice.

" _Do you not want to be able to retire from that portion of your life?"_ Sammy asked curiously. Harry just looked at his snake with a forlorn expression.

" _Sammy, have I ever told you about my life before I found you?"_ Harry asked.

" _No, you go through great lengths to avoid it, actually,"_ Sammy responded. Harry chuckled humorlessly.

" _Before I knew you, I use to work with a man. His name was Nick Wolfe,"_ Harry said. Sammy squinted at him in suspicion.

" _You must have been close for you to take his last name,"_ Sammy observed. Harry just nodded.

" _He was the closest thing I ever had to a real family member, even more so than Rose. He was my life, my friend, brother, father. Anything I ever needed, he would be it. He taught me everything I know- apart from magic, of course. Still, he was a man I would have given anything for, even my own life,"_ Harry said. They stayed silent for a moment.

" _What happened to him?"_ Sammy asked. Harry's eyes darkened.

" _He died in my arms as I watched the life fade from his eyes,"_ Harry said.

" _Did you…?"_ Sammy asked silently. Harry shook his head.

" _No. We were surrounded by one of the U.S.' government forces. This was before I could flash away to any place I wanted. Actually, I learned how to do so that night, just a few seconds after he died, ironically. I tried to save him, but he was getting hit faster than I could heal him. He is buried on our island. It's on the hill I sometimes watch the sunset from,"_ Harry said. Sammy nodded her understanding.

" _After his death, I became obsessed with finding a way to bring him back. I searched every culture, both magical and muggle, to find a real way to enter the underworld or afterlife to retrieve him. I was obsessed for close to 6 months. I barely ate or slept the entire time,"_ Harry said as he closed his eyes trying to recall all the memories.

" _When did you give up?"_ Sammy asked.

" _Never. I found a way to enter the afterlife and retrieve the dead,"_ Harry said. Sammy looked at him with surprise.

" _You can do a true revival of someone?"_ She asked. Harry just shrugged.

" _Theoretically,"_ Harry said.

" _What does that mean?"_ Sammy asked angrily at Harry for being so vague on such an important subject. Harry sighed.

" _I know how to do it, but I can never accomplish it,"_ Harry said.

" _Why not?"_ Sammy asked

" _Before you get to the levels of the afterlife where humans reside, you need to cross the deepest depths of hell. That is where some of the most powerful demons reside. No human has ever been able to make it all the way past them to get to the human afterlife to retrieve their loved one or ones,"_ Harry explained.

" _But you tried anyway,"_ Sammy guessed. Harry nodded.

" _I did, I was foolish. Human magic does not work in hell. I did not know until I was confronted with a demon and tried to finish it off quickly. You can only imagine my surprise when not a single one of my powers worked,"_ Harry said.

" _You're telling me that you survived a fight with a high-class demon with no powers at the age of 10?"_ Sammy asked. Harry shook his head.

" _I did survive, but only through sheer luck. It was several times stronger than a regular man and seemed to enjoy playing around with me. It broke one of my legs and a few of my ribs and left dark bruises all over my body. When I was lying on the ground, bleeding, I looked up to see him leaning down with a smile, preparing to consume me. I used all my strength to pull out my knife and jab it straight into his throat. He was too close by that point to move out of the way or dodge. His black blood splattered all over me and he died on top of me. After that, I passed out. When I woke up again, I seemed to have healed somewhat, so I crawled my way out through the same way I came in,"_ Harry said.

" _It is quite lucky for you to have a knife on you, then,"_ Sammy said, glad that her friend had not had a premature death. Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

" _The knife was a gift from Nick that I always carried with me. Fitting that its last act was saving my life, I suppose. Although, there were some problems after I left hell. That demons blood changed me physically and magically. It made me stronger, heal faster, as well as impart some of a demons power to me. That is where I get my chains of hell ability as well as my black flames. Those are two things that cannot be conjured by a normal human wizard. Though, the process was excruciating as I waited for the demon blood to fully integrate with my own,"_ Harry remarked.

" _Soooo….you're a demon then,"_ Sammy deadpanned. Harry laughed at this.

" _No, I'm not a demon. I'm closer to half or a quarter, if anything, but definitely not a full-blown demon,"_ Harry said, amused.

" _Do demons have bat wings like they do in folklore?"_ Sammy asked, seemingly interested in the subject. Harry nodded.

" _Yes, although they retract and morph into their back when not in use. Before you ask, I do not have any wings,"_ Harry stated amusedly.

" _Tsh. You're the lamest half-demon ever. Anyways, what did this have to do with you continuing as an assassin or not?"_ Sammy asked. Harry had looked at her with confusion before remembering why he even got started on the tangent they had just been discussing.

" _Ah, yes. Well, before I made my company, I obviously did not do jobs just because of money. I already had plenty. I did jobs because it just made me feel closer to Nick. They give me a nostalgic feeling and remind me of all the good times we use to have. So I am not sure if I will really ever stop or not. I'll be honest, I'm afraid that if I do, I will forget about Nick. That is something I never want to happen,"_ Harry said as he finally came to the point of their discussion. Sammy stayed silent for a second before finally speaking up.

" _Maybe it's not about forgetting about Nick, but more about moving on?"_ Sammy said carefully, trying to make sure that Harry did not get angry with her suggestion. Harry looked down at Sammy for a second.

" _You're awfully smart for a creature that just eats rats all day,"_ He said with a smirk. Sammy hissed at him angrily.

" _Watch yourself, or the next thing I eat will be you!"_ Sammy said. Harry just laughed out loud again.

" _I'm glad we are friends, Sammy. I truly am."_

 _January 18, 2009 (Tokyo)_

Harry was in Japan. Today was the day Ren had said they had their first working prototype. Harry was excited because he was finally going to be able to use an electronic since the days of his youth. He walked up to the hidden warehouse and knocked. He waited a few seconds before Ren opened the door and shook his hands.

"Mr. Wolfe, so good of you to come so quickly," Ren said with a smile. Harry just waved him off.

"How many times now have I told you to call me Harry? You do not have to be so formal towards me. Not like I would cut you off or something," Harry said. Ren just shook his head good-naturedly as he gestured Harry in and started to lead him to the main experimentation room.

"You are still the boss. Regardless of if you would cut us off or not, we should still give you respect," Ren as they finally entered the room. Harry just grumbled obscenities under his breath as they made it to the room. They walked over to Ren's private desk where a silver suitcase was waiting.

"So, this is it?" Harry said. Ren nodded before unlocking the suitcase and opening it up. Inside was a simple flip phone that Harry had seen many people use in the past. They had begun to go out of style with the creation of the smartphone, but he still saw them around. It was simple and black with silver edges. Motorola, if he remembered correctly.

"It's been tested?" Harry asked as he looked at Ren. Ren just smiled back at him.

"Why don't you pick it up and try it out for yourself?" Ren said back. Harry looked back down at the phone before reaching down to grab it. It felt light in his hands and smooth. He could feel the push of the runes on the phone, making sure his magic did not penetrate the phone. He flipped it open and pressed the power button to turn it on. He was pleasantly surprised to see it turn on and not burst into a small shower of sparks. He smiled as it fully turned on and went to the home screen, waiting for him to decide what to do.

"No problems with battery life? Have you tested its calling and messaging functions?" Harry asked. Ren nodded.

"Yes. It can do both fine. At the moment, it is very good at repulsing magic, but the runes will break if a large, conscious amount of magic is forced into the phone. What you have in your hands is the first fully-functional prototype. We have four more besides that one that also work correctly. The actual application of runes is a mixture of Celtic and Chinese, which is strange since they normally do not mix well. However, the application process of writing the runes on the electronic take less than a few minutes, as long as we have the supplies to create them; we have plenty, thanks to you," Ren said with pride evident in his voice. Harry nodded.

"Excellent, Ren. Would you have any problem marketing this?" Harry said. Ren looked surprised at this.

"I'm surprised you are even asking. I thought that was your plan since the beginning," Ren confessed. Harry nodded.

"It was, but I just wanted to make sure that you were fine with it. It would mean a lot more work for you and your colleagues. You will probably need to hire some help. I will provide the income to pay any more help you can get, of course. However, make sure that all employees sign a contract that states that they will never replicate the rune sequence required to make the electronics operable outside of work and especially not for a third party. The wizarding word has no laws about monopolies, which we should use to our advantage," Harry said. Ren bowed his head slightly.

"It shall be as you wish. Thank you, again, for everything you have done for us here, Mr. Wolfe," Ren said with a smile as he shook Harry's hand. Harry just sighed when the man said his last name.

"Pleasure. I, too, will try to find more people to work for us. I'm glad I met you, Ren," Harry said politely while returning the smile.

"As thanks, I would like to give you this prototype for you to keep. I hope it serves you well," Ren said as he handed Harry the suitcase with the phone in it. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, Ren. I will see you soon," Harry said before flashing away right in front of Ren, who just looked at the place Harry use to be occupying with surprise. He then sighed and walked away.

'So that's how he always gets here so fast,' Ren thought with a smile.

 _March 13_ _th_ _, 2009 (Hogwarts)_

Harry was finally back at Hogwarts for more than a second to visit his friends. The past few months had been very costly for him. He had to get entire new facilities for his employees, as well as buy a shop in New York to set up their store, hopefully, this summer. He had been neglecting his friends, though, and wanted to come back and visit them. It was a little past noon and Harry knew that Daphne and Tracy, as well as Luna, would be in the library since they didn't have classes in the afternoons every other day.

Harry walked straight into the library and directly to where he could feel his friends. As soon as they saw him, Daphne spat out an insult.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Done prancing off to who-knows-where and have finally come to see how us lowly commoners are, have you?" Daphne asked sarcastically. Tracy seemed upset as well, but Luna just smiled her regular dreamy smile at him, so he could not tell if she was actually angered or not.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I have been extremely busy recently. It was unfortunate that I could not make time to come and see you, but sadly necessary. I hope you can forgive me," Harry said as he bowed his head to show he was sorry. The three girls just looked at him before Daphne spoke again.

"Out with it then, what have you been so busy with?" Daphne asked with some venom still in her voice. Harry quickly threw up some privacy wards before speaking.

"This will surprise you, but I have decided to come clean. I have started a company and have been extremely busy making sure it gets off the ground," Harry said. Just like he predicted, all of the girls looked at him with surprise. Except for Luna, of course, who looked like she already knew, which just made Harry look at her for a split second before returning to the other girls, who looked like they were about to ask more questions.

"What kind of company have you started?" Tracy asked.

"It's a magical technology company, at the moment. We currently make operable muggle electronics that are not affected by magic," Harry said with some pride. This got even a bigger shock from the two Slytherin girls.

"How did you get them to work?" Daphne asked. Harry just smirked and winked at her mischievously.

"Trade secret, I am afraid. I can't tell anyone how that isn't in the company. Just know that if you ladies would ever like a job, you can always come to me. The pay is great, I assure you," Harry said with a smile.

"What about your other job Harry? Surely you won't give up on it, will you?" Luna asked curiously. At this, Harry looked directly at her. It didn't surprise him too much that Luna knew what he normally did for a living. He never kept it that much of a secret in the first place, but he didn't exactly advertise it either. He suspected Luna to have some seer-like abilities simply from the otherworldly way she acted. Harry just kept looking at her before he noticed an awkward silence had fallen over the group as they all waited for him to answer the question, with only Tracy not understanding the weight of the question.

"At this time, I will not be quitting my current job for a while. I definitely will not even consider it until my business is fully off the ground. However, since you clearly know of my other job, tell me what you think of me doing things like that, Luna," Harry said politely as he looked at the petite blonde. Luna just shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. In my eyes, you are just making the world a safer place. You only go after the bad ones, anyway," She said as if she were discussing something as simple as her favorite food. Harry looked at her for one more second before nodding.

"Thank you for telling me that," Harry said. He then looked at the Tracy, who was the only confused one of the four.

"Tracy, since you do not know, I have decided that you should be informed of what my job truly is. To be blunt, I am an assassin. In fact, I am considered one of the best in the world as well as having an almost 100% completion record. Along with that, I tend to be slightly cheaper than most assassins, which means more people come to me with jobs. I trust you with this information because you are one of my friends. I trust you to keep that information," Harry said as he looked at the girl. Tracy looked as if she was going into shock. It did not look like she was processing this new information as well as she could have been. Harry rushed to her and put his hand on her forehead, causing her to be forced into sleep before she hurt herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daphne asked, panicking slightly at her sleeping friend.

"She will be fine. I just needed to put her to sleep before her brain fried itself," Harry said as he laid Tracy down gently. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she will tell anyone?" Luna asked. Harry just looked at her.

"Luna, at this point, I'm pretty sure your guess will be better than mine, but I would assume not."

"That's good, although we could have used a ragglesnark to make her forget the whole conversation. I believe a colony of them just moved into the forbidden forest," Luna said with what sounded like sadness that she no longer had an excuse to use her suggestion. Harry just looked at her before making a mental note to go into the Forbidden Forest and annihilate any creature that looked like it could be a ragglesnark.

"Maybe next time Luna. Maybe next time…"

 _May 16_ _th_ _, 2009 (Malibu)_

Harry just looked at Tony Stark's mansion. He had never seen a house quite like it and had a feeling that the eccentric man added his own personal touch during its construction. He sighed.

He had called the man of his own accord strictly for business. His company had been taking off, but sadly they needed more phones and they couldn't just keep going to stores around the facilities to buy them anymore as the store owners would start to get suspicious. They would need a supplier. After researching the topic, Harry had found that Stark Industries made some of the best phones in the world, with Apple being a close second. Harry wanted to see if Tony would be open to selling him some phones in bulk to use at a cheaper price then buying them individually.

Therefore, Harry had contacted Craig and told him to have him put in touch with the man. He gave him Tony Stark's private number and Harry had called the man. Tony had been ecstatic to hear him and immediately insisted that Harry come over to his house today to talk. Harry barely got more than a word out at a time before finding himself being forced to come to the man's house for dinner.

Harry sighed before entering the grounds and knocking on the door to the billionaire's house. He waited for a second before the door was opened by Ms. Potts, who looked at him confused.

"May I help you with something?" She asked politely. She clearly did not recognize him, which caused him to chuckle slightly.

"You don't remember me? Understandable, last time we met I had broken into your apartment and hid in the shadows," Harry said as if reminiscing fondly at old memories. Pepper just continued to look at him with a confused expression before her memories clicked into place and she immediately went stiff as a board.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked quietly with fear in her voice. Harry just shook his head, amused.

"Of course not. You would have to do something quite terrible to be put on my kill list. No, I am here because Mr. Stark invited me over for dinner after I got in touch with him about a certain business transaction. And no, not the same kind of business transaction we had," Harry said. Pepper relaxed slightly and nodded.

"I see. Well then, would you please wait here while I inform Mr. Stark you are here?" Pepper asked politely, but still a little too stiff. Harry just smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course. I'll wait here then," Harry said as he took a step away from the door to show his compliance. Pepper nodded and relaxed a little more now that he did not appear to be trying to force entry. She closed the door and disappeared. A few minutes later and Harry figured they were either calling the cops or the house was just that big. Just as he was thinking about leaving, the door swung open to show a smiling Tony Stark in just a tank top and jeans.

"Well, if it isn't my desert savior! Come in. I have ordered take out. You like Chinese? I love it! Should be here any minute. Come, let's sit on the couch. Would you like a beer? Oh wait, you're too young, right. What do teens drink when they can't illegally get beer? Soda? I got some Root Beer in the fridge. It even has beer in the name, to make you feel better," Tony prattled on at a mile a second. Harry did not even try to respond as he was led to the couch.

"So tell me, what has my mysterious 12-year-old savior been up to since we last met? Hopefully not dipping his hands in innocent blood, because, I don't know if you heard, but I kind of take action against that these days," Tony said. Harry just shook his head.

"No need to worry on that end. I only kill criminals and only the worst of the worst. I don't go after innocents," Harry explained calmly. Tony beamed at that.

"Great! I knew you were awesome the second I looked at you. So tell me, have you been keeping business? I had JARVIS look into you, but he found nothing except that you were a pretty well-known assassin only known as 'Harry'. Rare that Jarvis cannot find any real information on someone. You MUST be good," Tony said in his fast-paced tone once again.

"I would suck at my job if just anyone could find me. Who is JARVIS by the way?" Harry asked. Tony puffed his chest with pride.

"An AI system I built- probably the smartest AI on the planet, if I do say so myself. He helps run everything around me like my business as well as my security. Say hello, JARVIS," Tony said.

"Hello, Mr. Stark's guest. I am Jarvis. Mr. Starks AI. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" A British voice said, coming from the walls. To Harry's credit, he did not jump when he heard a voice come from nowhere, although his eyes did slightly widen before they returned to normal and a smile presented on his face.

"Well, technology certainly has advanced if this is possible. Hello, Jarvis, I am Harry," Harry said politely.

"Do you, perhaps, have a last name?" Jarvis asked.

"I do, although I am not ready to share it with you," Harry said amused.

"I see. Then pardon my intrusion," Jarvis said.

"So Harry, why do you not hide your name? Or is it fake? It would be cooler if you had an alias like 'Black Hawk', or maybe 'Silver Fang'? Something that rolls off the tongue, but is also catchy. Mine, for instance, is Iron Man," Tony said with more pride.

"Eh. Too much work. It is my real name, but it's not like it matters if you know it or not. Aliases are for those who need to hide their true identities. I do not. I don't care too much who knows. As of right now, only one government agency knows my true identity and that's only because a sexy red-head snitched on me," Harry said with half exasperation and half amusement.

"Ah. I, too, know the feeling of being betrayed by a sexy red-head," Tony said solemnly.

"I heard that," A voice said from a nearby room.

"You were meant to, Pep. Stop snitching on me to my own company," Tony called back.

"No. It's the only way to get you to come to work," Pepper responded. Tony just sighed in exasperation and looked back at Harry.

"You see what I am dealing with?" Tony said. Harry just nodded with an empathetic look on his face.

"Hey, women, am I right?" Harry said jokingly.

"YES! Finally someone gets it!" Tony exclaimed. Just then, Pepper entered the room with two bags of Chinese takeout and put them on the coffee table while glaring at Tony, who was pretending to be looking out the window with fascination. Harry just looked at the scene and chuckled.

"Here is your food. I am turning in for the night. Tony, remember you have a press conference at 8 tomorrow morning so you need to be up early," Pepper said in a tone that, for some reason, reminded Harry of a mother.

"But that's the middle of the night!" Tony exclaimed.

"I said 8, not 12," Pepper said

"I know! The middle of the night!" Tony responded. Pepper just rolled her eyes before turning and leaving the two.

"Goodnight boys. Do not stay up too late," Pepper said.

"Yes, mom," Both Tony and Harry said at the same time, causing both Tony and Harry to high five and Pepper to turn around and glare one last time before leaving. It was then that they started pulling out the food and getting down to business.

"You are alright, kid," Tony said as he slurped up some noodles.

"I guess I could say the same about you, old man. Even if you do talk a mile a minute," Harry said. He could pretty accurately tell what kind of man Tony Stark was by now: someone who was similar to him. He was a person who made it to the top of their food chain and didn't really worry or care for the sheep's opinions. That was a man that Harry could respect whether he was stronger or weaker.

"Hey, I'm not that old," Tony protested.

"And I am not that young," Harry shot back. Tony grumbled a little but conceded the point.

"So, now that we are alone, I assume this isn't a social visit? You mentioned something about phones when we talked earlier if I remember correctly," Tony said. Harry looked at him confused.

"You heard something besides your own voice on that call? I sure as hell didn't," Harry said. Tony smiled.

"It's a gift. Now out with it," Tony said with a smile.

"Alright, I will be blunt. I would like to be blunt. I would like to buy Stark phones from you. Not the new smartphones, either, but your older flip phones. I also need them in bulk, if possible," Harry said. Tony looked at him confused.

"We do have storages with some phones like you described, but why do you want dated phones?" Tony asked.

"I mean to sell them. The people I am selling them to, however, are a little… old school. They are not ready for smartphones. This is why I will start them off with a simpler version and then work our way up," Harry said honestly.

"I see. You find an Amish group trying to catch up with the times or something?" Tony asked. Harry shrugged.

"Something like that. So what do you say?" Harry asked trying not to go into too much detail.

"I thought you were supposed to be an assassin?" Tony said.

"I am. That's how I am funding my whole operation," Harry said.

"So, what? You trying to get into a new line of work or something?" Tony asked.

"Sort of," Harry responded back. Tony just looked at him for a second before taking another bite of his rice.

"Hmmm, well I guess I could get them for you. How much do you need and how much are you looking to buy them for?" Tony asked.

"I need around 250,000 to start off and was hoping to buy them on the cheaper end of the spectrum," Harry said.

"You need to work on your negotiating kid, but I guess I can work with that. Since we upgraded, the phones have just been collecting dust anyway. I will sell them to you for…let's say 1.5 million dollars. That okay with you?" Tony asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Hmmm… I guess I can afford that. Still seems a little pricey," Harry said. Tony scoffed.

"Well, they are STARK phones, so they are a little more expensive, even with my 'savior' discount. Still a better deal than most other companies, though," Tony said.

"I suppose that is true. Shall we say cheers to a new deal, then?" Harry said happily.

"Not really as good as my normal deals, so how about a deal between new friends?" Tony suggested. Harry hesitated and his smile dropped for a second. Then he looked at Tony again and smiled once more.

"Fine, then, a deal between new friends!" Harry said as he raised his cup to Tony's glass where they met.

' _Chink.'_

 **And there is chapter 20. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you to everyone who was patient in waiting for this chapter. I know from experience that it sucks when an author starts to cut back on updates and it tears me up that I am now in a position where I have to do that. Good news is that I don't have many plans this weekend so I should be able to crank out another chapter soon as long as nothing bad happens tomorrow. Also hope you guys liked some clarification on what Harry was doing the year before Hogwarts. I've been trying to fit it in for awhile but didn't think the moment was right. Thanks again to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews. It was fills me with joy to see that my work is appreciated. Alright that is all. See you all next time. Until then, Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is chapter 21. My beta is super busy with life so she could not edit this chapter. Hope you guys can find it enjoyable anyways. Also, the pairing has been decided and should be posted by the time this goes up. Some of you might not be happy that your choices weren't picked. Sorry about that. I just picked who got the most votes between the reviews and the PM's I got. Next story I make, I will just open a poll. Anyways, I have good news or at least it is for me. My story broke 1000 followers. Thank you all so much for all the support you have given me. Now onto the story.**

 _June 17_ _th_ _, 2009_

Harry was sitting on his beach getting, or at least trying to, get, a tan. For everyone who truly knew him, they would know that this was not normal behavior for Harry. Harry didn't sit around wasting time trying to futilely get a tan. He would relax occasionally but never too this extent. So why was he sitting out in the sun on a beach chair that he had to go out and buy? Because Harry made a promise. A promise that he had forgotten about, but Tracy and Daphne apparently had not forgotten about. Last year, he promised that they and their families could spend the summer on his island. So here they all were. Daphne came with her mother and sister while Tracy came with her mother and father who after much prodding, agreed to come on this little vacation and where actually enjoying themselves. Mrs. Greengrass needed no prodding whatsoever. As soon as Daphne asked, she was already packing and preparing to go which seemed to actually irritate Daphne, much to Harry's amusement.

Now they were all here. All the girls where enjoying themselves in the water while Harry and Mr. Davis where sitting on beach chairs planted in the sun.

"Quite the place you have here Harry. Well protected too." Mr. Davis said. Harry cracked his eyes and looked at the man in his peripherals.

"Thank you." Harry said politely.

"How did you come by it, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Davis asked.

"I bought it around 4 years ago." Harry replied honestly.

"That must have cost you quite a lot." Mr. Davis commented in surprise. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Not as much as you think. Word of advice. If you want to buy property and you know how to apply good wards or know someone who will do it for you cheaply, then always buy from muggles. Everything in the magical world tends to be heavily overpriced. I only buy things in the magical world that I absolutely cannot get in the muggle world." Harry said.

"Ah. I did not know that. To tell you the truth, I am not that accustomed to anything muggle." Mr. Davis said.

"You should become informed. Muggles outnumber wizards 1000 to 1. Plus there technology gives them an edge over almost all wizards." Harry said. Mr. Davis looked at him incredulously.

"Surely you jest. Yes muggles have technology but we have magic." Mr. Davis tried to say. Harry just shook his head.

"Magic is made for all purposes of a wizard's life. Muggles however are extremely good at finding ways to kill or at least subdue their enemies. I have no doubt that if a war broke out right now between muggles and wizards, muggles would slaughter wizards like animals." Harry stated calmly.

"How can you be so sure?' Mr. Davis asked suspiciously.

"I have seen the result of their weapons of death and war first hand. Not something a wizard is equipped to go up against. Most muggles aren't even equipped to go up against them. Their attacks are so quick that the naked eye cannot even see them. Would you like to see an example of what I am talking about?" Harry asked. Mr. Davis looked unsure but nodded. He wanted to see these supposed weapons. Harry and Mr. Davis both got up and Harry led him back to the house. He entered his room and grabbed a locked suitcase in his room before walking back outside to the side of the house with Mr. Davis. He laid the case down on a rock and put in the code before pushing it open. Inside where two glocks and two clips of ammo. He grabbed a single of each and loaded the glock before showing Mr. Davis.

"This is a modern day gun. I'm sure you have at least heard of a gun before." Harry said. Mr. Davis nodded.

"Have you ever seen one in action?' Harry questioned. At this, Mr. Davis shook his head in the negative.

"I thought so. You see, the problem is that, most magicals do not have a shield that can block this. They would have to rely on conjuring a physical shield like a stone wall or another physical object to block its bullets. I myself made a shield to block bullets when I was younger but have not had to use it in a while. Now for the demonstration. Watch the tree over there as I shoot at it." Harry said as he nodded his head in the direction of a palm tree that was close to 50 feet away. Mr. Davis looked at the tree and waited. Harry took aim and fired three times at the tree. As soon as the shots were released, they collided with the tree and dug deep into the bark. Mr. Davis simply looked on with wide eyes.

"But…how?" He said astonished.

"Muggle weapons release their attacks much faster than a spell can be cast and also faster than the eyes can tract. Even if they could, a bullet is still small enough to be harder to see. Do you understand why most magicals would be in danger against such a thing?" Harry asked. Mr. Davis nodded slowly while looking with slight fear at the gun in Harry's hand.

"And there are no practical ways to stop such an attack?' Mr. Davis attacked. Harry shrugged.

"There is some armor that can block up to a certain bullet size. If you know you are going to be shot at, you can always prepare a shield in advance as well." Harry said.

"So it's best not to get into open combat with anyone that has such a device.' Mr. Davis concluded. Harry nodded. After that. He put the gun away and they went back to the beach were they met up with the woman who were now outside the water and lounging in towels on their own chairs.

"Where did you and Harry go dear?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Harry was just showing me a certain muggle weapon that they now use. Very impressive as well as scary. Certainly not anything I would want to meet in battle." Mr. Davis said. Mrs. Davis looked at him slightly confused before dropping the subject.

"So Harry how is the business going?' Mrs. Greengrass asked. Harry gave a dirty look to Daphne for telling. She just looked at the ocean innocently.

"Well since you already know about it…it is going well. We are just about to open up our first store in America. American wizards tend to have less biases against muggles so we figure that would be a good place to start." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh that's good. Daphne told me that you offered her and Tracy a job if they ever needed one." Angelica said. At this, Harry internally smiled.

"Why yes, I did. In fact, I wanted to make Daphne my personal assistant as well as help me run the actual company. I'm afraid that I am not well versed in business and this may cost me later. This is where Daphne comes in. She is a smart girl who I know for a fact now's all about politicking and negotiating. Of course she will be well paid. For Tracy I was thinking more of an executive manager position. What do you think?" Harry asked with a smile after explaining his plan. Mrs. Greengrass smiled.

"I think it is a great idea. You should put some thought into it Daphne dear. These opportunities only come once in a lifetime." Mrs. Greengrass said to her oldest. Daphne gave a quick glare to the smiling Harry before answering.

"Yes mother." She said through gritted teeth. Her little sister simply giggled behind her.

"You should as well Tracy. Such job opportunities don't come often." Mrs. Davis said. Tracy just nodded and looked at Harry. Harry was wondering what she was thinking. Over the past month, Tracy had gotten use to the idea of his job but she seemed a little more distant know that she knew he killed people. Harry was of the opinion that she was a little afraid of him now. Only time would fix that though so he would leave it alone. With all the talk of business out of the way, they all went inside to have dinner since it was getting lower.

 _July 13_ _th_ _2009_

Harry had decided to spend some more time with his baby sister since he hadn't seen her in a while. So he went to the Potter house and kidnapped her while leaving a note explaining what was going on. Deep down, he found the thought of the Potter's panicking over the thought of him taking Rose a little funny.

"So Rosy, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"Hide and Seek!" She said back with excitement.

"Okay. I guess we can play that." Harry responded with a smile to his cute sister. They played that while Tracy and Daphne plus their families were swimming in the ocean. Most of it was Harry just following around the giggling Rose. He had to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. After she was done he was ready to play some more games with her.

"So you full now?" Harry asked.

"Ice Cream!" Rose yelled/demanded.

"Ummm. I'm not sure that is such a good idea-."

"ICE CREAM!"

"Ice cream it is."

 _5 hours later_

Harry was back at Potter Manor with Rose. He was also covered in multiple flavors of ice cream from head to toe. He tried to get rid of it but all attempts had been failures so far. Rose stood next to him perfectly clean and smiling. Harry just smiled and knocked on the door. It opened immediately to show an angry Lily in the doorway. She looked ready to tell him off for kidnapping her daughter but immediately took in his hilarious appearance along with the glare on his face. She could not stop himself from bursting out laughing at his appearance. Harry just grumbled in anger.

"You going to let me return Rose or not woman." Harry demanded. Lily took a second to calm herself before looking down at her daughter.

"So did you have a fun time at Harry's house?" Lily asked her daughter. Rose beamed up at her fun.

"YEAH! We had ice cream!" Rose said.

"I can see that." Lily said as she tried to make sure she did not burst out laughing again.

"I'm sure you can. Now hurry up. I have places to be." Harry said, no longer wanting to be here.

"Alright Rose, say goodbye to Harry." Lily said as she took her daughters hand and led her inside.

"Bye Harry! Thanks for the ice cream!"

"Goodbye Rose." Harry said with a wave before flashing away to go and find out how to get all this ice cream off.

 _August 1, 2009_

Both the Greengrasses and the Davis's had just left after thanking him for a lovely stay and making him promise that he would let them over again sometime. If he was being honest, they were kind of boring to Harry. Hanging out with normal people for any extended period of time was hard! He needed something to counter the boredom. Something that was exciting and action packed all rolled up into an afternoon. He could try and get another contract, just for old times' sake. He sighed and started to put on his signature black hoodie.

" _Going somewhere?"_ Sammy asked as she slithered into the room.

" _Yep. Decided I need to go out and kill something. Preferably a human scumbag."_ Harry said as he put on his shoes.

" _Bring me back a souvenir."_ she said as she slithered under the bed.

" _Maybe I should get you a little snake boyfriend. You seem tense recently Sammy dearest."_ Harry teased.

" _Ha, you think you're funny. Won't be so funny when I strangle you in your sleep though." Sammy hissed back._

" _Ouch Sammy. I'm only trying to look out for you, you know."_ Harry said with mock pain.

" _At this point, I am pretty much the closest thing to the queen of all snakes. It is beneath me to need a human to look out for my welfare."_ She said back smugly.

" _Better watch out. That's the kind of arrogance that can get you killed."_ Harry warned.

" _Oh? You mean the same kind of arrogance that you show in every single situation?"_ Sammy asked sarcastically.

" _Well yes but they actually can't kill me. I'm way to powerful and cool for something like a human to be able to kill me."_ Harry said while puffing his chest out in pride.

" _Oh, I'm sure. Now weren't you going somewhere?"_ Sammy said, clearly ending their little back and forth.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Ta ta Sammy. I'm going out to play." Harry said as he flashed away.

 _Same day (New York City)_

Harry was currently in the backroom of Craig's bar, waiting for the man to show up. The man better hurry too. Harry was getting bored even faster. After waiting a few minutes, the man finally stepped into the room and greeted him.

"Harry. You rarely come in anymore. You just call. What's the occasion?" Craig asked.

"Just felt like going old school today. So what you got for me?" Harry asked nonchalantly. At this Craig shrugged.

"Nothing that I can think of. Not many contracts going on right now. Especially after that contract spree you've been going on for the past year." Craig said with some slight amusement. Harry frowned at this.

"I couldn't have taken that many could I have?" Harry said skeptically. Craig just deadpanned at him.

"You have taken 53 contracts over the past year alone. You are even being called 'The Reaper' in dark underground circles." Craig said. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"They even gave me a nickname? Why? Doesn't everyone know my real name by now?" Harry asked. Craig nodded.

"They do but I suspect many think that 'The Reaper' fits you a little better than 'just Harry'." Craig said sarcastically. Harry just waved it off.

"They are just exaggerating." Harry tried to say.

"Do you even know your official kill count?" Craig asked.

"…..No"

"2,567 people. And those are just the ones they could confirm. You probably have even more." Craig said. Harry's eyes were wide. While he never bothered to even try to count all his kills, he was pretty sure that it couldn't already be that high.

"That can't be right. No way have I taken that many contracts even counting the ones when I was with Nick." Harry said incredulously.

"I think you are underestimating how many underlings you have also killed." Craig said with amusement. Harry just looked at him and tried to get an estimate in his head of all the underlings he had killed. Plus there was all the random people he had killed because he found them to be disgusting. Then the few contracts like Daphne's that he took on the side. It was all starting to come together.

"Ok….maybe I am a little scarier than I originally thought." Harry mumbled.

"Yes you are. Now, will that be all for today?" Craig asked with mock politeness.

"Wait, you seriously have nothing for me?" Harry said. He was silently panicking. He needed to relieve stress! He couldn't do that without a contract. Craig shrugged.

"Nothing that fits your MO. Besides, I think you should calm down with the contracts. I hear shield is on a 24 hour watch for you. Have their top people out searching for you. Best to probably not draw their attention for a while don't you think?" Craig said. Harry looked at Craig silently for a minute. His face was blank as he processed what the older man just said. Then his face broke out into a huge grin. A devious grin that made Craig uncomfortable.

"Harry….why are you smiling like that?" Craig asked wearily while inching towards the door incase Harry had finally lost it.

"Oh Craig…You just gave me the most wonderful idea."

 _8 pm or 4 hours later_

Harry was standing on top of a future sky scraper. It was currently under construction which was not uncommon for the New York skyline. There was always some new company trying to build here. What was uncommon about Harry being there was his reason. He knew he was probably playing with fire but honestly, he didn't care. He was just to bored. He needed something to happen. Luckily for him, something WAS about to happen. He had openly walked around NY for two hours in front of as many cameras as possible. Why? Because he wanted to gain shield's attention. Yes, Harry was so bored that he was going to use one of the most powerful government agencies in the world to alleviate his boredom. He had no doubt that they would send the best they had to try and contain him. They also couldn't send to many men otherwise they would make a noticeable scene. So now he was playing the waiting game on the shield agents that he knew would be here soon.

Just as he finished that thought, he felt a tingle on the edge of his senses. Two people had just entered the building. He was so glad that he could finally sense humans. Took forever to figure out how but it was so worth it. Just had to find the rhythm that there heart beat was making as well as the vibration of the blood pumping through their veins, which now let him really sense any living creature. He felt them take the elevator too the second highest floor before creeping up the stairs to his floor. He know felt them on the other side of his floor no longer moving. Most likely discussing how to take him down or in. Harry didn't care. He just continued to look out over the beautiful New York skyline from the top of the building. He had to look like a badass after all. After a couple minutes, he felt one of the signature's hide not too far from his position while the other approached him stealthily. He had to admit, if he wasn't able to loudly feel their hearts, he wouldn't know they were there. Must be real professionals then. Good. That would only make it more fun in his opinion. He suddenly thought of what Sammy said earlier about his arrogance.

'Hm. Maybe I do have a problem.' Harry thought. As soon as the person was 30 feet and closing, Harry decided to speak.

"You're a little too loud to be trying to sneak up on me." He said without turning to the person behind him. He needed to keep his cool image.

"So you heard me? Impressive. Do you have enhanced senses by chance?" said a feminine voice that he actually recognized.

"So they sent you after me again huh red." Harry said while turning to look at the woman known to most as Black Widow while totally ignoring her question. She smiled back.

"Well they wanted to make sure you wouldn't be able to get away this time." She said.

"Didn't do such a good job of that last time as I recall. Is that why you had to bring a friend this time?" Harry asked amusedly. Her smile dropped for a split second before returning.

"That's quite the gift you have." She commented, trying to get more information from him.

"I have no gifts. All you see is a result of hard painful work. But enough about me. Let's talk about you and your little organization that can't even find me unless I let them." Harry said.

"We wondering about that. Why did you purposely let us find you? You must have known we would see you. Did you hope to cut a deal?" Widow asked. Harry just hmmed to himself.

"You are extremely good at getting information. Everything you have said and asked was said to draw information from me. Not really going to work, but impressive none the less." Harry said with a smile.

"Does that mean we are just going to skip to the hard part?" She asked innocently

"Oh I suppose it does." Harry said back with the smile on his face. This was the fun he was hoping for. Neither moved at all for a minute. Both just silently assessed their opponent. In a split section. They had crossed the gap between each other and were trying to trade blows. As soon as he dodged the first fist by a hair, Harry knew that she was skilled. She had more experience than him, but he could so far tell that he was slightly faster and more adaptable than she was and stronger as well. He ducked down to avoid a jab and immediately launched one of his own straight at her stomach. She jumped back to avoid, but before Harry could press his advantage, he had to sidestep as an arrow went whizzing by his head. He looked in slight surprise at the arrow not lodged in the wall.

"What the hell. Is your teammate The Green Arrow?" Harry shouted.

"Don't ask. He gets real touchy when people bad mouth his bow and arrows." Widow said back. Harry just shook his head and reengaged with the female assassin. They were back to trading blows but now Harry was on the defensive. She seemed to be trying to grapple and put him into a submission hold. He had to continuously block her hands from grabbing hold of him. In turn he also had to stay close to her as well. If he got to far, the arrow dude would shoot at him since she was no longer in danger of being hit. Harry also was not about to use magic otherwise this wouldn't be fun.

He then gained an idea. He grabbed Widow by her outstretched wrist and shoved her down. Just as he predicted, once she was out of the line of fire, the arrow dude shot one right at him, only this time, he was prepared. Just as it was about to hit him, he snatched the arrow from the air and wielded it like a knife at the, now, up Black Widow. He immediately went back on the offensive and slashed at stabbed at her. She tried to disarm the arrow from his grasp but he was too fast for to be able to get it away from him. She tried to punch him low in the kidney, but by now, Harry had figured out how she fought. He reached down just as she punched and grabbed her fist as he countered with his own. He hit her straight in the kidney which cause her to jolt forward in pain. Before she could recover, he took the arrow and put it right into her leg. The arrow tip was apparently electrically charged because she started spasming as soon as it went in. She then fell to the ground out cold. He heard a yell from the archer's current position.

"Natasha!" the man yelled. Huh. So that was her name. He would remember it.

Harry jumped behind a concrete just as three arrows flew by his last positon. He then got up and started running straight into the shadows and hid. He calmed his breath and looked around. He could feel the archer sweeping the area as best he could in the night as he slowly approached his downed companion. Harry started to move again. He moved quietly from shadow to shadow as he kept an eye on the man. He slowly made his way around to the man's back side before approaching him quietly. He sneaked closed until he was right behind him. He reached out to knock the man out in one blow but before he could the man spun around and shot an arrow right at Harry. He was too close to avoid it and it pierced his skin. He grit his teeth and fell to a knee as electricity soared through his body. When it finally stopped. He tried to get up but was immediately kneed directly in the face causing him to fly backwards. He immediately flipped over and hopped to his feet so he could prepare himself for the man's attack. The man was reaching for more arrows so he ran straight towards him to stop him.

They immediately entered a close combat battle. This man was good but it was clear his expertise laid more with long range. Harry was able to handle him much better than he was able to handle Natasha. He gave quick punches to the man's abdomen the made him lean forward. Before the man could recover, he grabbed the man's head and used his knee to slam into the man's face as he brought the two together forcefully. This made the man immediately fall backwards. Harry rushed to him so he had not time to recover. As soon as the man lifted his head to get back up Harry's foot came slamming down on it causing him to collide with the ground and get knocked out instantly. Harry just bent over and took a breather now that they were both down.

"Hehehehe….Ha-ha…HAHAHAHA! That was fun." Harry said between his breaths for air. He had not such a hard fight since his old sparring lessons with Nick. Though he knew he was still a while from being at Nick's level. Nick specialized in hand to hand combat. He could have easily taken these two down in the right environment or with enough prep time. After he was done catching his breath, Harry looked down at the two downed assassins.

'Suppose I could heal them up and leave them for their agency.' Harry thought. With that, he aimed his hands at them and watched as a soft green glow surrounded them both and their wounds healed. To most, it would now look like they were just sleeping. Harry sighed.

'Guess that's my cue to get out of here. Bet Sammy is going to get on my case about being so gung ho about this.' Harry thought. And with that, he flashed away leaving the two government assassins to be found alone and passed out by their back up, 5 minutes later.

 **So there is chapter 21. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is back to 4th year at Hogwarts. Gonna be some twist and turns. Thanks to everyone who supports this story with reviews/follows/favorites and PM's. I love hearing from you guys and your opinions on the story. Next chapter will be posted hopefully soon. Just got done with most of my quarter testing at school so I should have more time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is chapter 22. Sorry it took so long. Had an Econ project. Pretty tired so this is a short note. Thanks for all support. Enjoy the story**

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 2009_

Harry was once again sitting in on an 8-hour train ride. Why? Because he was forced to by his so-called "friends". He decided that once he was done with going to this infernal school, he was getting rid of this train permanently. He couldn't decide on what would be better: a random explosion or perhaps the train simply mysteriously disappearing one day. Luna, Tracey, and Daphne were chatting about they planned for the school year, as well as some rumored tournament that was supposedly happening. Harry just sat and watched them with uninterested eyes. He never enjoyed gossip. It was just so annoying to have to pick out the bits of truths covered in all the lies and exaggerations.

"Please do not tell me that I am going to have to hear this the entire year," Harry moaned.

"Not like you're here for most of the year anyways," Daphne shot back.

"I told you I was just busy with the company last year. I will be around more this year, I promise," Harry said with rolled eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Daphne said back.

"Ugh, Luna, you believe me ,don't you?" Harry said as he shot Luna his best impression of puppy dog eyes. Luna just looked at him confused.

"You look constipated. Are you feeling alright Harry?" Luna asked with genuine concerned. Tracy and Daphne burst into loud laughter. Harry just grumbled as he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. Luna just looked around even more confused on why the other girls were laughing but decided that she should just let it go.

Just then, Harry's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it for a second. He didn't recognize the number, which probably meant it was someone trying to establish a contract.

"Hey, stay quiet for a second, I need to answer this," Harry said at the giggling girls. He then flipped open the phone and started talking

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Harry, so did you know that there is super government agency tracking you down?" said a voice from the other end. A voice that he clearly recognized.

"Tony? How did you get my number?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on. You, yourself, are hard to track, but I can- at the very least- find your phone, especially since you're now using one of my phones. Don't worry, though, I won't give it away or anything," Tony said back at him. Harry just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to control his annoyance at the man.

"Fine, so what do you need?" Harry asked.

"Already said it. Did you know there is a super government agency trying to track you down?" Tony asked. Harry thought back to his fight with Widow and Archer boy.

"Yeah, I knew that. And that agency is called S.H.I.E.L.D.," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, they came to my house a few hours ago and asked me what my connection was to you. They apparently know you came over and have been in contact. I imagine they have been spying on me," Tony said. Harry thought about that for a second.

"So what did you tell them?" Harry asked.

"What do you think? Told them if they didn't get off my property I would repulsor blast them off myself," Tony said back. Harry chuckled at that.

"They didn't take offense to that?" Harry asked

"They did until I brought out my armor and told them to go away or I would make good on my threat," Tony said.

"Hm."

"Their director called me up after that; I kind of have this thing going with them right now or at least we're on speaking terms. So they cut me some slack but they warned me to stay away from you and report if you ever came back, yatta yatta," Tony said back.

"Looks like you got into quite the trouble because of me. I thank you for not trying to sell me out," Harry said.

"No problem. Probably best we don't meet for a while, though. I am sure they are watching in case you come back."

"Will do. Thanks again, Tony. I'll pay you back one day, I promise,"

"I told you it was no problem. Anyways, keep in touch, man. Later," Tony finished before hanging up. Harry stored the number in his phone before closing it and putting it away. He looked back at the girls to see them looking at him.

"You can go back to talking I you want. I am done," Harry said.

"What was that about?" Tracy asked.

"Just a friend telling me some info about a government agency that is trying too persistently to track me down," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"How were you talking to him?" Daphne asked. Harry sighed. He forgot that he had not actually showed them an example of what a phone was yet.

"It's the product I told you about that my company makes. It lets you communicate with people anywhere in the world as long as they, too, have a cell phone. Plus, you can carry it around in your pocket. It can also be charged by your magic, which is a newer development. We just started selling them in America," Harry explained.

"Oh. How's that going?" Daphne asked. Harry shrugged.

"Starting pretty slow, but we actually just hired a marketing team so it should speed up soon," Harry said.

"Were you serious when you offered us jobs?" Tracy asked. Harry nodded.

"Yep, you want a job just let me know and I will make it happen," Harry said.

"That's generous," Daphne commented.

"What can I say? I am a generous guy. You can always have a job if you need one, too, Luna. I'm sure we can find a position worthy of your talents," Harry said as he looked at the girl with a smile. Luna smiled back.

"Thank you, Harry, but I am still just going into my third year. I don't think I am ready to think about what boring thing I am going to do after school," She said.

"If you say so," Harry said with a shrug. After that, they just chatted and napped until they reached the station. As they exited the train, Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Daphne, this year I will be teaching you wandless magic, so you should prepare yourself for exerting yourself mentally quite a lot this year," Harry said. Daphne just looked at him with surprise and happiness.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was going to do it last year, but I got super busy," Harry said. Now Daphne was glaring at him.

"What?" Harry said with an arched eyebrow.

"…Nothing, let's just go," Daphne said. She was clearly not going to let Harry ruin her good mood.

They rode up to the castle and went to the Great Hall. They sat down and waited for the first years to come in and be sorted. It was a process that Harry had stopped paying attention to immediately. After eating, he saw Dumbledore stand up and give an announcement about some super dangerous tournament that Hogwarts and two other magic schools were going to be participating in.

'Well, what do you know, Daph was right after all,' Harry thought. After that announcement, they went back to their respective common rooms. Well, except for Harry. Harry went to his killer home-away –from-home pad that he had built in an empty classroom. He was about to turn in for the night when he heard a knock on the door. He did a quick check on who it was and wasn't surprised to see the old fossil waiting patiently outside.

"What do you want old man?" Harry called at the door. Dumbledore took this as permission to enter his room.

"Good Evening Harry. How have you been for the past year? We have not spoken for quite a while," Dumbledore asked.

"I have been just wonderful. I killed so many people last year. Actually, I recently found out that my kill count is now in the thousands. How have you been headmaster? Still old as the dirt I walk on, I see," Harry said cheerily. He could see that Dumbledore was trying to restrain his horror at his kill count and he was actually doing a pretty good job.

"How do you feel nothing at knowing you have ended so many lives?" Dumbledore asked not with condemnation but with simple curiosity.

"Simple, I kill only those who deserve a fate much worse than death. Do not be a fool Dumbledore. You may have seen lots of it in your lifetime, but that is no excuse to no longer issue death as a punishment. Death is a strong force and that will never change. Your avoidance of it in the last war will be your downfall in the upcoming one," Harry said. Dumbledore just looked at him for a second.

"Everyone deserves a chance to change, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

"And they will get one. Just not in this lifetime. I can guarantee you that once you hit death, there are chances for you to pay for your sins and redeem yourself. Now, tell me why you came to my room already so I can sleep," Harry said. Dumbledore thought for a few more seconds on what Harry said before continuing.

"I want to acquire your services once more," Dumbledore stated.

"Oh? How curious. What would you like me to do, then?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I want you to train Arthur," Dumbledore said simply. Immediately, Harry's smile vanished.

"Impossible. Your request has been denied," Harry said back with a frown.

"Harry, I understand that you are mad about what happened so many years ago between you and the Potters but-"

"Stop. You think that is what this about? I hold no true hate for the Potters, Dumbledore. It was, after all, my decision to leave them, and I am glad I made that choice. It came with huge benefits which you can never possibly imagine. That being said, I still view the Potters as annoyances. Their constant attempts to try and find ways to get close to me are annoying and even more so since they try to use Rose. Plus, I honestly just don't like any one of them enough to give them any sorts of training. They would most likely die, anyway," Harry said. That last part was especially true since he would not heal any Potter like he would Daphne.

"I see. Then how about another request?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will hear you out, but I make no promise to carry out your request," Harry said.

"The tournament. I suspect that Lord Voldemort is going to use it to his advantage somehow," Dumbledore stated.

"What's this have to do with my contract?" Harry asked, trying to get to the point of this.

"I would like to have you watch the tournament and look for anything suspicious and report it to me," Dumbledore said.

"So you want me to spy," Harry deadpanned

"Essentially," Dumbledore said. Harry sighed.

"Unfortunately, I am going to have to decline. You see, I only take high paying contracts these days and a spying mission like you want would be too low of a price to have me interested," Harry said.

"What if it's not money I give you in return?" Dumbledore asked.

"…Go on."

"I happen to have a book that teaches one how to become an animagus. A book I would be willing to part with if you would do my request," Dumbledore said. Harry just sat silently. On one hand, this was much lower than he normally worked for nowadays, but on the other hand, he did want to learn the process and it might be a little too dangerous to experiment with it until he found the proper way of doing it.

"Alright, here is the deal. I am not required to act on any knowledge I find and only have to report it to you. Is that fine with you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded happily. Harry immediately conjured a contract and started to fill it out before handing it to Dumbledore to sign. Reading it over, Dumbledore then signed it. Harry then took the contract back.

"Looks like we have come to an accord. You will be required to give me the book by Christmas. If that will be all, please leave. As you can imagine, I am quite tired," Harry said.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Mr. Wolfe," Dumbledore said as he left. Harry just watched him leave silently. When Dumbledore closed the door. Harry stripped himself of his clothes and laid down.

'Man, that old fool annoys me.'

 _October 30_ _th_ _, 2009_

Harry sat back as each of the new schools had their star pupils do some basic magic that was, frankly, unimpressive. Harry could conjure a 30-foot tall ice dragon and make it start slaughtering all of the children in the room. Now that would be impressive. The blonde just fricking conjured birds. God, wizards were pathetic.

Harry just sat and watched for anything suspicious. All the children looked clean. The Bulgarian school Headmaster looked suspicious, but that was probably because he looked like a bad guy from old spy films. The headmistress from the other school just looked snooty and tall. He doubted she would be a true cause for concern. He stopped watching them and started eating and chatting with Daphne. She was making slow progress with wandless magic, which was expected since she had been using a wand for four years now.

"Excuse me?" a heavily accented voice said from near him. Harry looked at the girl- it was the blonde that had done the unimpressive bird display. As soon as he looked back at her, all conversation in the hall stopped as everyone looked toward the girl and him. Harry couldn't understand what was so interesting about her coming up to him. He looked up at her and arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain why she had come over here.

"May I have your bouillabaisse?" The girl asked politely as she looked at him curiously for some reason. Harry just pushed the pointed out dish in her direction, gesturing for her to take it.

"Take it," Harry said before turning away and back to Daphne. The girl picked up the dish and left, but was still looking at him with confusion.

"You know she was a Veela, right?" Daphne said.

"A what?"

"A Veela. They're a sub-species of humans that are all female and have an allure like sirens that make all men drooling wrecks when they are around," Daphne explained. Harry just shrugged.

"Well, whatever. As long as she doesn't try that allure stuff on me, we won't have any problems and I won't be forced to mount her head on a wall."

"It already seems like it has no effect on you since they release their allure subconsciously," Daphne said.

"All the better. Now let's get back to your sucky magical control," Harry said, trying to change the subject. Daphne scowled at him but let him continue.

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 2009_

Harry was currently on his way back to his room for the night after eating dinner. He did not care enough about the tournament to find out who would be the champions. He could just learn tomorrow. As soon as he got into his room, he stripped to his boxers and hopped on the bed and drifted to sleep. As soon as his eyes closed, they seem to jolt open from a loud and rapid knocking on his door. Harry slowly got up and went over to it without even putting on pants. He swung the door open and looked out groggily to see Dumbledore standing outside.

"What in the hell do you want, you old fuck? I was trying to sleep," Harry snapped

"I am afraid you will need to put on some clothes and follow me, Mr. Wolfe," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"All will be explained once we reach our destination," Dumbledore said.

"Ugh, Fine," Harry said, too tired to even argue. He threw back on his clothes before heading out after Dumbledore. Dumbledore led him back through the now-empty Great Hall and toward the side room adjoining it. Once entering, Harry saw the tournament judges along with three older students who he assumed were the champions.

"Ahh and here is our fourth champion, now," A fat man said as he gestured at Harry. Harry just looked at him confused.

"What?" Harry said.

"Do not try to play innocent, boy. We know you entered the tournament and violated the rules!" The evil looking Durmstrang headmaster shouted at him from his dark corner. Harry just looked at him.

"I am just going to go ahead and repeat myself, here. What?" Harry said again.

"It would seem that your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, naming you as the fourth champion of this tournament, Mr. Wolfe," Dumbledore said. Now Harry was awake.

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to compete in your stupid-ass tournament," Harry said.

"You have no choice. The goblet is bound by old magic and you either compete or you lose your magic," The skinnier, older looking judge said.

Harry looked at him for a second and then realized why Dumbledore brought him here before telling him all this. He wanted witnesses so Harry wouldn't do anything. Harry looked down and started chuckling. The other people in the room just looked at him strangely. He then stopped and, as fast lightning, spun around and threw his fist directly at Dumbledore's nose. With contact, you could hear the loud crack as the fist clearly broke something and Dumbledore crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Mr. Wolfe, please-"

"That's the second time I am being told that I am locked in a contract that will otherwise take my magic if I do not complete it. What do both of the situations have in common? Oh, that's right, you!" Harry said as he conjured a shield to block the oncoming spells from behind him. He then grabbed Dumbledore by the robes and slammed him against the wall while spells were still being thrown at him.

"So, let's get a few things out of the way, shall we headmaster? One- if I am ever placed in this type of situation again, I will kill you. There will no be arguing nor negotiating. You will simply be killed. Two- you will do your best to find a way out of this contract for me. Three- you will also find how I was entered into this contract. If you cannot do two or three, there will be consequences. Is that clear?" Harry asked. Dumbledore didn't respond for a second. Harry pulled him off the wall and slammed him back against it even harder than the first time.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Harry yelled. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. It is clear," He said with clear pain in his voice. Harry dropped him and Dumbledore fell to the floor with a thud.

Harry turned and looked at the other people in the room, who were still pointing wands at him. "I would suggest you point those wands elsewhere before I start taking offense," Harry said coldly. Something about manhandling one of the most powerful wizards in the world must have stuck in their minds because they all slowly lowered their wands.

"You won't get away with this, Wolfe," The older judge said.

"Oh? Going to call the Aurors on me? Go ahead. I will gladly show you how little they can do against me," Harry said as he walked out of the room and left them all to their thoughts.

 _November 13_ _th_ _, 2009_

It was the wand weighing ceremony and Harry had to go, even though he didn't even use a wand. Dumbledore hadn't been able to give him any information on how to get out of the tournament or who entered him, but he said that he suspected it was Voldemort. That wasn't good enough, in his opinion, so while he did not injure Dumbledore, he broke every toy in his office. He was not happy about that. He watched all the champions get their wands weighed while some hideous looking female watched with a camera man next to her. When it came to be his turn for the wand weighing he just stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah…so…I don't use a wand," Harry said while looking at the old man.

"How do you use magic, then, Mr. Potter?" The old man asked. Harry squinted at him in anger.

"First, it's Wolfe, not Potter. Second, I just do it without. It's not hard," Harry said. The old man and everyone else in the room just looked at him in surprise.

"You can use wandless magic?" The man asked.

"It's all I use," Harry stated. In the corner of his eye, he saw the ugly woman's quill scribbling away into a notebook of some kind. He ignored it as the wand maker continued.

"May I see your hands?" The wand maker asked.

"Why?"

"I can get a feel of your magic even without your wand if you allow me to."

"Oh, then no, you can't see my hands."

"May, I ask why?"

"You may. But I will not answer, you see."

"I see," The old man said. He just looked at Harry for a few seconds in silence before concluding the ceremony. It was then that the ugly woman sprang up asking for interviews.

"Why don't we start with young Harry?" She asked as she tried to grab Harry's wrist and drag him to a closet.

"Yeah, no, I don't do interviews," Harry said as he snatched his hand back and stepped away from the woman.

"My dear, you have to," The woman said with a fake smile on her face.

"No, I really don't. Nowhere in the contract did it say I have to, therefore I don't," Harry said.

"But the judges said-"

"I don't actually give a flying fuck what the judges said. They have no control over me. Why don't you see if one of the other 'champions' will give you one instead of chasing after me like some kind of pedophile, you sick cradle robbing freak," Harry said as he left the room. He could hear the laughter of the other champions behind him as he left.

'Shows that disgusting woman right, she's lucky I didn't stick Sammy on her.'

Harry walked down the corridors before deciding that he needed to do something fun. He pulled out his phone and decided to call Tony. He waited while the phone rang before Tony picked up.

"Hello," Tony said groggily.

"Tony, I need to do something fun and stress relieving. Help me out?" Harry asked.

"Harry? It's the middle of the night. Why are you calling me now?"

"It should be about 8 in Malibu right now," Harry stated.

"Yeah, the middle of the night," Tony said back. Harry chuckled.

"So what? You going to help me out or not?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, fine. Guess I need to get up soon, anyway. You ever drove on a race track before?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I am fourteen. I have never even driven before," Harry deadpanned.

"Well, no time like the present to learn, then. Meet at my house in 30 minutes," Tony said.

"And how do you expect me to get there that fast?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am not an idiot. I know you can somehow travel at insane speeds. I am not going to ask how, but I trust you will tell me someday," Tony said. Harry stayed silent from the surprise he felt. He knew Tony was observant, but he couldn't remember a time he had slipped up around him.

"Okay….I guess I can trust you with knowing. Just give me some time to prepare," Harry said. He didn't actually know how to explain magic to Tony.

"That's fine. Also, try and get in my house unseen if you can. Don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to come bothering us," Tony said.

"Will do. Be there in half an hour, then," Harry said hesitantly.

"Alright. See you when you get here," Tony said before hanging up. Harry slowly put his phone away.

'How the hell did he find out? I was so careful,' Harry thought. It's not like he didn't trust Tony- because he did- but he wasn't sure if he wanted Tony to know that much about him.

'Whatever. What happens, happens. Now, let's get back to what's important. How am I going to defeat Rose's puppy dog eyes when I see her in a month?'


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, next chapter. Sorry its a few days later than usual. Thank you all for your patience. Hope you all like this new installment. Thank you too all those who follow/favorite/review. Enjoy the chapter.**

November 13th 2009

"I have to say, this sounded like a better idea on the phone!" Harry yelled from the driver's seat of Tony's Audi R8 as they sped down they race track. Tony had rented a race track for the day and had been coaching Harry as much as he could on driving. Harry got the hang of it with in the first 45 minutes or so. Then Tony decided that Harry should learn how to push a car to its limits. Which was why he just hit 130 mile per hour in the car.

"Don't tell me you're not having fun?" Tony yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Hell no. This is the greatest feeling ever!" Harry yelled back with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Tony said as they made a sharp turn at the last bend. At this point, they were both hanging on for dear life. While Harry had gotten the hang of driving, it was clear that he did not have the experience to be trying to drive cars at this speed safely. Soon as he crossed the finish line, he immediately hopped out of the car with a new spring in his step.

"Woo! That was awesome. Is that what driving is like? I need to start driving more. What a rush!" Harry exclaimed as he bounced on his feet from all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Tony was on the other side of the car trying not to throw up.

"C'mon old man. It wasn't that bad." Harry said smiling at the heaving Tony.

"Easy for you to say." Tony said as he finally stood up and looked at Harry.

"That enough of a stress relief for you?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah. More than enough." Harry said as his adrenaline high started to go down and he started to return to normal.

"Good. So how's your little business going?" Tony asked.

"No idea. Haven't checked up on it for like two months. Probably means its going good since one of my main guys is probably too busy to contact me. Only ever happens when he is swamped with work." Harry said.

"And here you are just driving around a race track." Tony said mockingly.

"Hey. I worked hard to get the company off the ground. I deserve some R and R." Harry said.

"Uh huh. What hard work exactly?" Tony said sarcastically."

"Killing someone isn't exactly a walk in the park you know. You have to go through a whole annoying process before and after the execution." Harry said back.

"That's how you're funding you're company? You kill enough people to fund a company. Especially a tech company?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Tony, you do know that I am one of, if not the most skilled assassin in the world, right?" Harry asked him.

"Oh. Huh. That why Shield, wants you so bad?" Tony asked. Harry shrugged as he leaned against the car.

"Could be. I honestly have not stopped and asked why exactly they want me to come with them. Could be to put me down or for…other reasons." Harry said.

"What other reasons?" Tony asked.

"Could be trying to recruit me. I wouldn't be the first professional assassin they recruited to their cause in exchange for a clean slate." Harry said.

"Sounds like a not so good idea." Tony remarked.

"That's because it isn't, but, who are we to judge others?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Well I am a billion-"

"Don't start with that again." Harry said cutting Tony off. Tony pouted which looked really weird on a grown man.

"You're mean."

"Never claimed to be nice."

"You could have at least humored me."

"You're right, I could have."

After that, they drove back to Tony's house in relative silence. Once arriving, they made their way to Tony's garage and cracked a few drinks. Tony had beer while Harry had soda.

"So go ahead and ask the question you've been wanting to ask all afternoon." Tony said. Harry looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Alright. How did you know about my preferred mode of travel?" Harry asked bluntly.

"You really need to be more careful. Especially when around people like me. I run, one of the biggest security and tech companies in the world. You really didn't think I noticed that little light show in front of my house when you left?' Tony said. Harry's face just scrunched up in confusion.

"But how did you see me? I checked for cameras." Harry said.

"You were almost successful too. But I have hidden cameras all over my property. Along with that I also have sensors that went a little crazy when a human being seemed to disappear into thin air. By the way. How the hell do you even do that? I did some scans on the spot that you left at. All I could figure out was that it has to do with the condensation of energy that I have never encountered before." Tony said as he looked at Harry to validate his discoveries. Harry nodded.

"You are correct in your findings. I essentially use energy I have and condense it at an extreme level. When I release it, it causes a temporary rip in time and space and allows me to travel to any place I have been before. It uses my memories as its gps." Harry explained. Tony nodded slowly as he processed the information.

"What happens if you don't correctly visualize the place?" Tony asked.

'"I will just end up in a general area near it. I have to be careful though. If I don't put enough energy in. I could get stuck in what I like to call the Void. There I will be lost for all eternity." Harry said the last part cheerfully. Tony just looked at him.

"That sounds awesome." Tony said with a smile," I wonder if I could somehow replicate that with a specialized high intensity generator?" Tony spoke his thoughts out loud. Harry shrugged.

"Probably not. I don't think there is anything on earth that can condense energy to the point I am talking about." Harry said. Harry shrunk a little a sadness.

"Aww. That sucks." He said.

"For you maybe." Harry said back teasingly. Tony looked at him curiously again.

"So are you like a mutant then?" He asked. Harry just looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked eloquently.

"You know. A mutant. Sub species of humans that are gifted with certain power. Ringing any bells?" Tony asked sarcastically. Harry just stared at him blankly.

"You're an idiot." Harry said finally.

"That doesn't answer my question." Tony pressed.

"No, I am not a mutant. My people are called wizards. We can manipulate energy in a way we call magic. Don't let the name fool you. I'm sure if you looked for it hard enough, you could find how we scientifically work." Harry said before Tony could rant about how magic didn't exist. Tony just pursed his lips.

"So you have other abilities then?" Tony asked.

"Yep. All kinds actually. I can do pretty much anything with magic given enough time." Harry said.

"That sounds useful." Tony commented.

"It is, though also annoying since most wizards are a few centuries behind on the times and are idiots. I mean that in a literal fashion." Harry said with a frown.

"Why?" Tony asked curiously.

"No idea. Haven't cared enough to find out…anyway. I should probably head out before Shield arrives. No doubt they are already on their way." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about them." Tony said with disappointment.

"Don't get in to too much trouble without me Tony." Harry said as he prepared to flash away. Tony just smirked at him.

"Ditto." He said. Harry grinned and flashed away.

 _November 20_ _th_ _, 2009_

Harry and Daphne were in the library. Daphne was doing some boring homework from one of her boring classes. Harry was studying runes and thinking about the tournament. He already knew what he was going to do for the first task and what he was facing, he just needed to figure out how to do it. He needed to make a runic sequence that would summon something to him through a badass looking portal. No one apparently had already made a badass portal runic sequence before so now he was stuck with having to make it himself. Just as he turned to the next page, he heard some third years talking that were close by.

"Did you hear? They say the Hogwarts Express has gone missing!" One of the third years said. He didn't even need to look up since he could feel Daphne's burning gaze pierce his forehead. He continued to try and read and ignore her gaze but he could already feel a nervous bead of sweat trickling down his head from his hairline.

"What do you mean disappeared? How does a train just disappear?"

"No one knows. Aurors are currently looking into it from what I here."

Immediately the glare from Daphne intensified and another bead of sweat trickled down Harry's head as he continued to do his best to not meet her gaze.

"Harry….what do you know about the disappearance of the Hogwarts train?" Daphne asked in a voice so cold that it felt completely opposite of her flaming gaze. A third bead of sweat trickled down his head as he gulped and looked at her.

"What do you mean Daphne?" He said trying his best to act confused.

"Do not try to play dumb Harry, it does not suit you. Now, tell me what happened to the train." She snarled at him.

"I have no idea what happened with that. I have been so busy lately with the tournament you know." Harry said while averting his gaze from hers.

"Are you sure."

"….yep."

"Hm."

She averted her gaze but from her previous tone, he was guessing she did not believe him. Which was fine. He just had to make sure that she had no evidence he was lying. Daphne had gotten very scary recently. She was at first very slow to get the concept of wandless magic. Took a while to find out that for some reason, Daphne could only perform wandless magic when she felt strong emotion. Harry suspected it had something to do with repressed stuff from her youth but he wasn't going to pry. Most people viewed him as a sociopath so he definitely wasn't the person to talk to about repressed stuff.

A few more hours of working and Harry finally decided to call it quits for the night. He was close anyways so he figured he could probably complete it by tomorrow. Time to do some investigating. His top suspect? Moody.

Moody was apparently some battle hardened ex auror who was supposedly one of the best in his field. Despite that, he caught the man looking at him many times. It was clear the man was interested in him judging by the gleam in his eyes. A gleam that told Harry that the man had plans for him. Harry did not like when other people had plans for him. In fact, he made it his business to disrupt those plans. So time for a little stake out. He crept into Moody's classroom and started to look around. Lot of bull crap that did not really interest Harry. Moody was apparently away though. He looked around and even searched the man's desk. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just lots of boring teacher stuff. He took one more look around the classroom before sitting down in the teacher's chair. If he could not find what he wanted by snooping then he would find it directly from the source. He waited for Moody to enter the room. It did not take long. The man hobbled in only 5 minutes later. He also did not look surprised that Harry was there.

"Potter." He barked at Harry. Harry just ignored the man. He would not answer to that name.

"What in merlin's name do you think you're doing in here boy?" He said threateningly.

"Just here to find somethings out is all." Harry said nonchalantly." You have a very interesting office. A lot of teaching stuff."

"So? I am a teacher." The man barked back

"Yes, you are aren't you? Still something isn't right about this picture." Harry said as he calmly looked at the man. Moody's eyes flickered to fear for a second before they turned to their rough nature.

"No idea what you are talking about Potter." He said. He reached and took a swig of something in a flask by his side.

"What you drinking. I can smell it from here. Does not smell so good." Harry said. He wasn't really familiar with potions or whatever wizards drank. He attended one class in first year and that was all. Occasionally he would go drop off the girls their but that was the limit.

"None of your business Potter." Moody snarled.

"I really don't like it when you call me that." Harry commented. He watched the man with his trained eyes. While on the surface he looked normal, Harry could see signs of nervousness as well as his body preparing to go into fight or flight mode.

"You seem jittery. Why is that professor? Something to hide perhaps? Something to do with me?" Harry said.

"Get out of here with your ridiculous accusations Potter!" Moody demanded. As soon as he finished the sentence, black chains sprang from the ground and wrapped him around tightly. Soon the man was just trying to wiggle out of it unsuccessfully.

"What is this Potter?' He spat. The chains instantly heated up causing him to cry out in pain.

"I believe I told you that I do not like to be called that already." Harry said calmly still sitting in the chair and looking down at the tied up man.

"Release me at once!" Moody said as the heat on the chains went down.

"That will depend on what I find." Harry said. Moody looked at him with caution.

"What you find where?" He asked. Harry just looked at him.

"In your head." Harry said before launching an all-out mental assault on the man. Moody did not even stand a chance. While his defenses where impressive for a wizard, he was nowhere near the level to be able to try and fight off someone of Harry's caliber in the mental arts.

"Let's see what we have here." Harry said as he browsed through the man's mind. After a few moments of looking through the man's mind, he found exactly what he was looking for.

"My oh my. Some one has been a very naughty boy, isn't that right **BARTY**." Harry said with a smile.

"So you know who I am do you. Won't matter the worse they can do is send me to Azkaban again. I will be out soon enough when my lord rises!'" Barty exclaimed.

"I'm sure that would happen were you to go to Azkaban." Harry said as he walked circles around the still tied up man. Barty looked at him with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm going to kill you. Here in this room. And no one is going to know. Well except Dumbledore I suppose, always good to show him a reminder of how I am not going soft." Harry speculated as if he were picking between two grocery products.

"You wouldn't kill me. You don't even know the meaning of the word boy." Barty spat. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh how miss informed you are. I am pretty sure is higher than even your Dark Lord's. If it isn't, then it is at least close." Harry mused.

"You're bluffing." Barty said. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to make you choke on those words." Harry said as he walked over to the man and put his foot down on his throat and watched as he started to struggle to breath.

"Get it? Choke on those words? Ha, I made a pun." Harry said as he watched the man struggle violently as the life started to fade and he looked up at Harry in horror. Harry just looked at him

"I like that look in your eyes Barty. I wonder how many would kill to be in my position now." Harry said as he watched the man struggle and look up at him in terror.

"Shhhhhhh….go to sleep." Harry said as the light finally faded from the man's eyes. Harry finally removed his foot.

"Looking back on what I just did, that was very creepy. Not going to do that again. I found my line. No creepy talking when killing people." Harry said out loud. He looked over at the chest that he knew the real Moody was in and shrugged.

"Dumbledore can handle him." Harry said as he looked back at Barty and finally shot black flames at him. He waited for the man to completely incinerate before leaving.

 _November 24_ _th_ _, 2009_

Harry was sitting in a chair while taking a power nap while the judges were explaining what the task was. He eventually woke up and saw the other champions pacing or standing around.

"So what's going on? All you guys ready for this?" Harry asked with an unconcerned yawn. The other tall boy from Hogwarts looked at him with annoyance.

"Are you not concerned with what's about to happen Wolfe? You could die you know." The boy said at him. Harry raised his hands in defense.

"Woah. Chill out Sparkles. No need to get hostile." Harry said with humor. The boy looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing…just different dimension stuff…" Harry said dismissively.

"…okay then…" The boy said confusedly.

The girl from the other country was looking at him confused and so was the other boy. He honestly could not be bothered to be more specific about them even in his thoughts. Eventually they called them into the arena one by one. The different country boy went first. Apparently his name was Victor. He got a lot of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. Next they called in the hot blonde who was announced as Fleur. She didn't get as many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as Victor but it sounded like she survived. The last before him was Sparkles.

"Good luck Sparkles." Harry called after the boy who was announced as Cedric." Cedric just looked back at him with confusion but kept moving to the exit to face his dragon. When he went, Harry heard more cheers than anything else. Apparently Hogwarts was showing their love for their champion. It was actually annoying because he couldn't tell if Sparkles was doing well or not. Eventually the cheers died down and he guessed the match was over. He waited and then heard the fat, baby faced judge call his name. He entered the arena at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets. He saw the dragon already pacing on the other side of the arena. He noticed that it was quiet and there was nobody cheering for him.

"Jeez don't cheer all at once." He mumbled to himself. The fat man called that the clock was starting. He walked up to the Dragon in a way that appeared almost lazy.

"Right, let's get this out of the way. I am a business man and you're a…dragon I guess. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. I'm not actually sure what I am supposed to do besides face you. I kind of fell asleep when the judge were explaining." Harry said as he first tried to reason with the beast. The dragon roared at him. It was close enough to him that spit from it flew at him and hit him in the chest. He wiped away the spit and looked back at the dragon.

"So that's a no then?" Harry asked. The dragon snarled at him. Harry gave it a confused look.

"Well which is it? A roar or a snarl? Those are two very different answers. Don't do the woman thing where you start sending me mixed signals. I got too much other shit to do, to have the time to decode your true feelings." Harry said as he deadpanned at the dragon. The dragon looked very angry and opened its mouth and spat fire at him causing the whole crowd to yell in excitement. Harry just conjured a shield in front of him. It was interesting to watch flames totally surround him as it tried to penetrate his shield. It felt almost peaceful in his little fire cocoon. Eventually the dragon stopped breathing fire and looked quite startled that Harry was not a crispy piece of meat on the ground. Harry took a few steps away until he was close too twenty meters from the dragon. He sighed before he spoke.

"I tried to reason with you and instead of taking advantage of my kindness, you tried to kill me so no we do this the super fun way that I wanted to do the whole time." Harry said as a smile adjourned his face. He couldn't wait. This is what he had been working on all week. He raised his hand into the sky and watched as a purple mass of energy materialized 20 meters over the dragons head. The opening was huge. Could easily fit a truck or a small plane throughout. It actually was hard to keep open since it consumed so much energy, even for him.

"I guess this is it for you dragon." Harry yelled at the dragon with a smile. With that, a loud whistle pierced the air coming from the portal and something came barreling out at close to 50 miles an hour directly at the dragon. An object that everyone from Hogwarts recognized. It was the missing Hogwarts express. The train smashed directly on top of the dragon and immediately caused it to collapse under the train's weight as the rest of the carts effectively buried the dragon under tons of metal.

The whole crowd was silent in shock. Harry was silent in surprise.

'Didn't I put explosives in th-'

 _BOOOM_

The train and all its carts exploded in a huge ball of fire. The force lifted Harry off his feet with so much power that he flew backwards until he smashed against the arena walls. He dizzily got to his feet and looked up and saw the huge fire of the train burning on top of the carcass of the mother dragon.

"Boom bitch. Don't fuck with a Wolfe." Harry said at the flames. He shook he head and went and exited the arena.

'Ugh. Killer headache. Can't wait to take a nap.' Harry thought as he watched people finally get over the shock and start cheering like crazy for the massive amounts of destruction he just caused. The mediwitch was currently fussing over him at the same time as telling him how much of an idiot he was. When Harry decided he had enough of her fussing, he got up and left, despite her yells of protest. As soon as he was out of sight, he flashed away to his room where he immediately collapsed

 _December 25_ _th_ _, 2009_

So apparently destroying the Hogwarts express was not okay with the government. It cost Harry four thousand galleons. He paid it only because he knew for a fact that a muggle train would have costed way more. Wizards really just rubbed him the wrong way. He was actually about to head to Tony's house for a little get together. He had just visited Rose and got his ass kicked by her puppy dog eyes once more. He just didn't understand how. He just killed a dragon for god's sake. Now one has killed an actual dragon without a team of at least 20 dragon handlers. Yet a little girl could make him do whatever she wanted just by looking at him. What if she grew up to be evil and made Harry her personal hitman. Harry would be defenseless to her orders. Maybe the eyes would go away with age. He hadn't see any women use it before.

Harry cleared his thoughts as he flashed his way into Tony's living room. He saw Tony lounging on the couch in PJ's.

"Harry! Glad you could make it. Got quite the day ahead of us." Tony said. Harry sighed.

"Where's Pepper?" Harry asked.

"It's Christmas, I gave her the day off of course." Tony said.

"Right. So what we doing?" Harry asked.

"First, presents as is customary." Tony said excitedly. Harry looked a little taken back.

"You should have told me earlier. I didn't bring any gifts." Harry said

"Don't worry about it. Get me one next year." Tony said waving off Harry's concern. Harry hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, so what did you get me?" Harry asked. Tony gestured him over to the tree and handed him a medium size box that was quite heavy. He opened it and saw a box inside it that had an image and wording on the side.

"The hell is an Xbox 360?" Harry asked. Tony just looked at him like he was mentally ill.

"It is a video game console. Don't worry, it comes with all the basic games. Gta IV, Assassins Creed, Call of Duty, etc. I figured you need to learn how to lighten up and this would help. I even got one so we can play together!" Tony said. Harry just looked at him.

"You? Play video games?" Harry asked incredulously. Tony looked offended.

"I can play video games. I am not that old." Tony defended himself.

"Pepper is right. You are a child in a man's body." Harry said. Tony pouted.

"That hurts. I even got you a present and everything." Tony said, faking some tears. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Thank you for the wonderful gift Tony. I shall treasure it always." Harry said. Tony smiled.

"You better. Alright, on to the next thing. Star Wars movie marathon!"

"What?"

 _6 hours later_

Harry just finished watching Return of the Jedi. The trilogy was awesome in his opinion. Not that he had seen many movies to compare it too. They had just eaten popcorn and drank soda as Tony explained what was happening. It was pretty fun. Although, the whole time, Harry got the feeling of hanging out with just another 14 year old which was weird since Tony did NOT look 14.

"Alright so that was awesome. It's getting kind of late though. I should probably head out soon." Harry said as he got up. Ton jumped to his feet.

"What? But we haven't even hit the strip clubs yet." Tony whined. Harry just deadpanned at him.

"Tony I'm 14."

"So?"

"So I can't go to a strip club." Harry said as if he was talking to a whiny 8 year old.

"What don't you like girls?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"I do. Doesn't mean I should let my hormones run wild though." Harry said. He knew deep down that wasn't the reason he was pressing not going. Girls meant attachment, especially to someone like Harry. He currently did not have the time to manage another attachment to someone. Especially a romantic attachment.

"You telling me that you never had even a crush on somebody?" Tony asked pressingly. Harry thought for a moment. For some reason, when Tony asked that, a pretty red head randomly popped up in his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Look. I got to go Tony. I have to check in on my company tomorrow." Harry said as he picked up his gift and prepared to leave. Tony looked down that his buddy was leaving but he perked back up soon enough.

"Alright fine. But when I get a lap dance, you are going to wish you were there." Tony said as he wagged a finger at Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Later old man and thanks again for the gift." Harry said. Tony just did a single wave goodbye. With that, Harry flashed home.

 **Alright, there is chapter 23. Chapter 24 should be out sooner. I'm hoping to have it up by Friday. It was probably obvious but this chapter was not edited because I did not want to postpone putting it out more. Once again, thank you to everyone who supports this story. Means a lot to me to see so many people are enjoying this story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sup. Here is chapter 24. Hope yall like it. It can't top the last one but what can honestly? Thanks to everyone who follows/reviews/favorites. Appreciate the support. Now unto the story,**

 _January 1_ _st_ _, 2010 (New York)_

Harry was just outside Manhattan where he had established his first company headquarters. It was nice in his opinion. He had to move his team from Japan to here which they seemed to be fine with. He need to talk with Ren about how the company was going. As he made his way through the company building, he saw many new faces. Somewhere middle age and others looked like they just finished school. He was just about to make his way to the back room when he heard a call from behind him.

"Excuse me young man. You aren't allowed to go back there. That is for employees only." Said what appeared to be a receptionist. She looked to be in her mid-20's with blonde hair and a curvaceous body. Very pretty. As far as receptionist go. Though she would do well to know her boss, even if he only came around once every blue moon.

"Ma'am, do you know the name of this company?" Harry asked politely. The woman nodded like it was obvious.

"Of course I do. It's Wolfe Enterprises." She said with confidence.

"Good. Now, do you know my name?" Harry continued politely. The woman looked at him more closely before shaking her head.

"It's Harry Wolfe, otherwise known as the CEO and president of the company. I own this entire building." Harry said. The woman looked at him with surprise for a second before it smoothed over into a polite smile.

"I'm sorry young man, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." She said, clearly not believing him. Harry sighed and was about to give this woman a hard time when Ren opened the door to the back and saw Harry.

"Ah, there you are Harry. We were expecting you 10 minutes ago." Ren said with a polite smile.

"I was running a little late and got further hung up by the receptionist who seems to not know who her company president was. Honestly, we should put a picture up somewhere so people know." Harry said frustrated. The receptionist looked at the whole scene with shock and felt a grave feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"If that is your wish, we shall have it done by the end of the day. Now come along, I have much to discuss with you." Ren said with a hint of excitement. Harry nodded before preparing to head after him when he heard the woman call out to him.

"Excuse me sir. I'm so sorry about not letting you through earlier. I'll make sure it never happens again." The woman said with a bowed head. Harry just waved her off.

"No need to be so serious about a mistake. Just make sure it doesn't happen again and everything is fine." Harry said nonchalantly to the frightened woman who apparently thought she was going to get fired. The woman looked at him with gratefulness in her eyes before nodding her head appreciatively. Harry then turned and went to follow Ren into a conference room. Ren sat on one side with some papers and gestured for Harry to sit across from him. Harry did and Ren started to speak.

"I have great news. Our company is making quite the profits. We decided to sell the phones at 6 galleons per each one and that isn't including the cellular plan. The plan is just 5 sickles per month which has added up to quite a lot. Needless to say that our phones are our most popular product. We have reverse engineered them, so we could make many more of them. Now we make them ourselves. Provided we have the tools and resources which should not be hard to get." Ren said. Harry nodded and looked at the graphs in front of him.

"So how much in profit have we made so far?" Harry asked.

"Close to 1.5 million galleons with all our products combined as well as the cell plans." Ren said. Harry nodded. That was insanely good for a company that only started several months ago.

"Good. Now we need to keep this wave going. We need to make sure that we are constantly releasing new products every few months. I have looked into companies in the muggle world. They tend to put out a new product every year to keep money coming in." Harry said. Ren nodded.

"You're right. But first. We need to talk suppliers. Do you have any that you know of that can help supply us with raw materials?" Ren asked. Harry thought about it for a second.

"There is a few people in China I know that can help us. Should be easy enough since they have so many sweatshops over there. A place that doesn't treat their workers like garbage would be well received." Harry said.

"Good. Then you can leave a note with the information and will have someone go over and try to make a deal." Ren said. Harry nodded then continued.

"That's fine but only for now. I want to not have to rely on any outside companies for what I want. We will need to find a way to create our own resources." Harry said. Ren looked at him.

"What do you propose?" Ren asked. Harry thought for a moment and then looked at him.

"What do you know of the philosopher's stone?" Harry asked. Ren's eyes widened.

"I know what it's capable of just as much as any man. Why?" Ren asked.

"I think I can recreate it, or at least, recreate something similar." Harry said. Ren looked truly surprised now.

"How? No one besides the Flamels have any idea how to create it." Ren said.

"3 years ago, I got the chance to study it intensely. Should I start to dabble in alchemy? I'm sure I can replicate something close to it. Only ours will not produce gold since that would most likely crash the economy. We will instead produce the raw metals that we need." Harry said, revealing his plan.

"If you truly are able to create such a thing, it would be a great boom to the company. But how will you find a way to do it. There are very few who know about alchemy, and even less who have mastered it like the Flamels. Ren said.

"I will barter with the Flamels apprentice. The old man will give me what I want. I am sure of it." Harry said with confidence. Ren nodded.

"Well in the meantime, we will find the supplier in China. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Ren asked. Harry nodded.

"We need to start expanding the company. You are obviously head of the technology department and have done a great job running this since I've been busy... but it shouldn't be a responsibility you have. Soon we will have more departments that will each be in charge of different things. We should also think of ways to expand into the muggle world" Harry said.

"Ambitious. What do you propose to open next?" Ren asked.

"First another technology store in South America. Rio to be specific. Next I am going to start research in the clothing industry." Harry said.

"Clothing? Why?" Ren asked.

"Because I hate wizarding robes and their uselessness. I will make top of the line attire too. Tell me, what is the most durable threading material that we could make normal clothes out of?" Harry asked.

"That would be Acromantula Web. Very hard to get. Those spiders don't just let people take their webs. That is why clothes are rarely made from it." Ren said.

"Then we shall acquire some Acromantulas." Harry stated.

"How will we safely get their silk?" Ren asked.

"Mental manipulation." Harry said

"Mental manipulation?" Ren repeated.

"Indubiously. I will enter their minds and rip away certain parts and instincts. It will effectively make an entirely new animal if not be a little tiring and painful." Harry said.

"For who?" Ren asked.

"Me. The spiders should be fine. They will just no longer have a will to attack humans." Harry said.

"And you're sure you can do this?" Ren asked.

"Pretty sure. It will be one of the more difficult things I have done with mind magic but it should be doable." Harry said. Ren nodded.

"Alright. Should I look into a facility to hold the creatures and where we can farm their silk?" Ren asked.

"No I will. You just worry about your department. I will handle the higher level items from now on." Harry said. Ren nodded and smiled.

"So is that all?" He asked. Harry now shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…can you make my Xbox work around magic?" Harry asked. Ren threw his head back and laughed.

 _February 24_ _th_ _, 2010_

Harry was not happy. Not happy at all. He had just been informed by the judges that someone dear to him had been taken and hidden in the lake and that he had an hour to find them. He had not seen Daphne all morning. As soon as it became clear what they had done, Harry had made an ultimatum. The teachers and judges had one hour to return Daphne to him. For every 5 minutes after that hour that she was not returned, he was going to hurt someone. Badly. The tournament was put on hold as Dumbledore had to go retrieve Daphne from the lake. It seemed that the headmaster was the only one who knew that Harry was not in fact bluffing. Harry was forfeited from the event though, not that he cared. Either way, he had only participated in the last one because he wanted to drop a train on top of a dragon. Apparently that was a bigger deal than he thought.

Since he had killed the dragon, many had been trying to get interviews with him. Guess being the first person to kill a dragon by himself in the last 600 years was a big deal. Even more so in how he did it and the age he did it at. Sadly for them, Harry did not take interviews. Rita Skeeter apparently wasn't happy with him based on what Daphne said. The woman was apparently writing lie after lie about him in the Daily Prophet. Harry couldn't care less. None of his friends seemed to believe it anyways.

Arthur was another matter. He seemed to think that Harry had entered the tournament himself and that he was lying to everyone. The boy had seemed to be angry at Harry for some reason. Not his business on the why though. He wasn't fond of Arthur much to begin with.

Harry walked down a corridor when he saw Dumbledore walking towards him. He debated on walking the other way but saw that he had a old looking book with him. He suspected that the book was for him so he continued forward.

"Dumbledore. How did the tournament go?" Harry asked politely.

"It went we-"

"Stop! I don't actually care. I was just being polite. What do you have for me?" Harry asked, cutting him off. Dumbledore sighed.

"I have managed to acquire the book I promised you." Dumbledore said.

"It only took you two months. Is your private library that large that it took you two months to find one book?" Harry criticized.

"Not usually, but I have to help with the tournament as well which seems to be taking up quite a lot of my times these days."

"Serves you right for agreeing to such an idiotic task." Harry commented. Dumbledore said nothing in return. Harry looked through the book.

"This is sufficient. Now, I need something else from you. I need books on alchemy and how to perform it." Harry said. Dumbledore looked startled by this request.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked.

"For a private matter. You can feel safe in knowing that it isn't to hurt anyone if that is what you are concerned with." Harry said.

"Hm. What do I get out of it?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I would still like it if you trained Arthur." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure you would. Sadly I won't do that." Harry said.

"There is much you could teach the boy Harry. You are, without a doubt, one of the most powerful wizards currently alive as well as the youngest. With your tutelage, Arthur could easily best Voldemort and save lives." Dumbledore said.

"You are quite obsessed with the fact that Arthur needs to kill the Dark Lord." Harry commented.

"That is because he does."

"Then why don't you train him if you are so concerned?"

"What good would that do? I have faced Voldemort before, and never managed to fully overcome him. Sending Arthur down my path would make him powerful but not enough. It would also take too much time which is something I suspect we are running out of." Dumbledore said.

"Alright fine. How about this. I will tell you how to permanently kill Voldemort if you give me the books I require." Harry said trying to bargain.

"You know how to kill him?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Yes, now do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

"I would like a contract stating that what you say is truthful." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded before summoning and making contract which they both looked over and signed.

"Good, now bring me what I want and I will tell you how to kill him." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded with a smile. It was clear that he thought he was getting a great deal. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Idiot.' He thought to himself. Sometimes, he truly believed Dumbledore was as senile as he originally thought.

They went their separate ways and for some reason, Harry had a feeling that it would not take 2 months for Dumbledore to get him his books.

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 2010_

GOD DAMNIT TONY! IF YOU STEAL MY KILL AGAIN, I AM GOING TO FLASH TO YOUR HOUSE AND SHOVE THIS CONTROLLER STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Harry screamed into his headset.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're not as quick as I am." Tony said cockily over the mic.

"Funny. Is that why you can't get girls to stay with you?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am amazing in the sack!"

"When's the last time you got a girl to sleep with you more than once?" Harry asked.

"That is my choice not theirs! I could sleep with any girl I wanted again." Tony proclaimed. Harry finally turned the corner in the game and got the last kill before setting the controller down.

"Annnnnnndddddddd…..I won." Harry said with a smirk clear in the way he spoke.

"I got more kills than you." Tony pointed out.

"I got more overall points though." Harry argued back.

"What does that matter?" Tony scoffed.

"Tony, I don't think we need to have an argument on which of us is the better killer." Harry said.

"I'm a better killer in video games!" Tony said back.

"Maybe not something a 40 year old man should be bragging about to a 14 year old." Harry pointed out.

"It's weird that you are 14 still. I feel like you're an adult." Tony said.

"What the hell do you think puberty is Tony? I honestly want you to answer me because it sounds like you think that someday I am just going to magically grow 5 inches taller and grow hair out of my face and chest." Harry said.

"Well…. You know."

"You're an idiot." Harry said.

"Whatever. So, you coming to my celebration party." Tony asked.

"Nope. Kind of in a death tournament at the moment." Harry said.

"I thought you weren't participating after the first round?" Tony said.

"I need to participate in the last round sadly. Something I need to do." Harry said.

"Sounds suspect."

"Because it is." Harry responded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Tony said

"I honestly doubt that even you would do something as bad as what I am going to do." Harry said.

"I don't want to know. I trust you have a good reason so I'm not going to ask." Tony said.

"That makes it easier on me then. I got to go. You should polish your skills so I don't keep kicking your ass in this game." Harry said.

"Yeah. Whatever. You won't be talking smack next time we meet on the battlefield." Tony exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes before shutting down his Xbox and leaving his little home away from home. It was time to go see if Dumbledore had what he wanted. He walked to the old man's office, and entered. He saw the man doing, what appeared to be, stacks of paperwork.

"Evening Dumbledore." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him and immediately seemed to become quite eager.

"Ah. Evening Harry. I assume you are here for the books?"

"Correct. Do you have them?"

"I do indeed. Shall we start then?" Dumbledore asked as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out three very big and old books.

"These books are the perfect tool for any alchemist start from. From these books, you could theoretically branch off into any field of alchemy that you wanted." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded and inspected each book for a few minutes. It was hard to tell if Dumbledore was being honest but he decided to believe the old man. He nodded an affirmative that the books were what he wanted.

"Now for your end of the deal." Dumbledore pressed. Harry smirked. First time he had seen Dumbledore so impatient.

"You have been looking at it the wrong way all along old man. Killing Voldemort is actually quite easy. He has split his soul in the hopes that when he dies, he will be able to come back. He is partially correct. A normal death simply kicks the soul out of the body and forces it to either wander or to ascend to a different plane. His little soul fragments anchor him to here. Sadly for him, an anchor is no use without a ship." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"I am afraid I don't understand." Dumbledore said.

"There are ways to completely obliterate someone in both body and soul. For example. If you can detonate an explosion with enough power, that is condensed enough, it could affect, not only the living plane, but the plane that the soul resides on as well. This will destroy the soul completely destroy the person. There will be nothing for them anymore. No afterlife no nothing. Just the endless void. His little anchors are useless to attacks on his soul. They only keep him here. Once he is fully gone. His anchors will decapitate eventually as well." Harry said. Dumbledore put major thought into.

"How would you generate that much power in the first place and would that be safe." Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"Depends on how close you are too it I suppose. You can create it with enough magic. Just generate pure magic and condense it as much as possible. Should collapse in on itself and blow up. Harry said.

"How much magic would be required?" Dumbledore asked next.

"Hm. Don't know exactly how much. Magic is pretty hard to measure. I could probably do it with…3/4 of my total magical reserves." Harry said as he tried to make some mental calculations.

"How much do you have?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him.

"Let's put it this way, you only have around 30 percent of my magical reserves." Harry said. Dumbledore just looked at him but did not question what he was told. Harry didn't really lie when he could avoid it. At most, he told half-truths.

"So it's impossible." Dumbledore said.

"I suppose you could also try and drink the blood of a demon and hope it doesn't kill you. If it doesn't then you should get the ability to wield cursed flames summoned from the Hell dimension." Harry said with thought.

"That doesn't sound possible either." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, it's possible. That I know for a fact." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him confused before going back to his thoughts.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in donating yourself to help with this task?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smiled.

"Nope. Though maybe for a fee. A HIGH fee." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I suppose you did your end of the bargain. Even if I am sure that you knew I could use none of the methods that you would mention." Dumbledore said.

"That I did." Harry said as he stood up and picked up his books and started walking to the door.

"Good luck with your little dark lord problem. I hope you can solve it soon." Harry said as he stepped out and went on his way. The last thing he heard was a tired sigh behind him.

 _June 24_ _th_ _, 2010_

Over the past few months. Harry found himself hating the tournament more and more. They had extended the year to include the final task. Harry had not been happy about that but he had to play it cool. His plan was finally going to be executed.

He stood outside the maze with his usual black hoodie and cargo pants. Complete with black military boots. He liked black. He saw the other champions looking at the maze they were about to enter with some fright as well as awe. He shook his head. They better all hope he made it to the cup first, otherwise they were going to be killed by a fetus. That would be sad. The judges came over and announced the start of the task and gave them the order that they would be entering the maze. Apparently Sparkles was going first and then the big Bulgarian dude. Finally it would be the French bird (HA pun) and then him. The whistle blew and he watched Sparkles run off. One by one, the champions took off into the maze until it was just him left. Finally the final whistle blew and he took off into the maze.

He immediately got lost. Every direction looked like the exact same way. He decided that he should just look for the nearest monster or trap. If video games taught him anything, it was that monsters and traps usually pointed in the right direction. The first creature he came across was some shape shifting…thing. It kept flickering into a dead Nick and him with red eyes and looking like the incarnation of Satan. Both brought up feelings that he suppressed. When it shifted to a red eye version of him, he quickly stepped up, and grabbed…himself by the neck and snapped it violently. Whatever the creature was, it fell to the ground dead before dissolving into a cloud of black smoke and disappearing. Harry wasn't sure if he killed it, and decided to just keep walking forward. The next creature he met with was a Minotaur. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could take a Minotaur with an axe without using magic but he was down to give it a try.

He sprinted at the hulking creature. The Minotaur put both his hands up before swinging them in a horizontal arc right in front him, trying to decapitate Harry. Harry fell to his knees and slid right under the axe blade. As he jumped back to his feet, he immediately started punching what were supposed to be weak points and pressure points on the torso. Sadly, this seemed to only anger the creature. It brought its axe down vertically trying to cut Harry straight down the middle. Harry sidestepped and slid just in time to miss the axe blade, then immediately started to move backwards so he could think of a plan.

'Okay, so pressure points don't work. Seems pretty fast for such a huge body. Wonder what I can do to take this beast down.' Harry thought as he looked at the hulking mass that kept charging him and forcing him to sidestep and retreat. Finally his eyes caught something new.

'That thing has a man's body for the most part so….does it have a penis? I bet that would be a major weakness. I also bet I would be the only person alive to say I kicked a living Minotaur in the balls that lived to tell the tale.' Harry thought seriously.

Without thinking any further on the matter. Harry once more side stepped the charging bull-man hybrid. As soon it turned around, Harry was already right in front of it with his foot cocked back. The Minotaur didn't even have time to show his surprise before the foot shot forward and smashed his very real sexual organ.

The Minotaur immediately fell to its knees and roared in pain as it dropped its axe and gripped it's groin. It no longer concentrated on anything, except the deep pain the testicles were sending to the rest of its body. Harry stopped for a second and winced with the whimpering Minotaur.

'Maybe, that was a little too far…' Harry thought as the Minotaur laid down, no longer even able to stay on its knees.

"Yeah…soo…I'm just going to go then…bye." Harry said as he walked off towards the way the Minotaur was originally blocking. He got sad whimpers of pain in response. As he walked away, Harry hoped that there was enough Minotaur's in the world to compensate for the fact that that one would never have children. Ever.

After a few more anti-climactic battles, Harry finally made it to the end of the maze. He saw the blue glow surrounding the tournament cup. None of the other champions seemed to be around yet. He approached the cup and took a deep breath.

'Alright. Let's do this.' Harry thought before grabbing the cup and disappearing as the portkey activated.

 _Graveyard, Little Hangleton_

Harry landed, luckily, on his feet and saw himself in a graveyard. He looked around for a second and watched as a man scurried out of the nearby hut and appeared to have a bundle in one hand and a wand in the other. The man pointed his wand at him.

"Stupefy." He yelled. Harry just turned sideways as the spell flew right past him. Before the man could another word, Harry summoned an astral spear into existence and shot it straight at the man. The spear flew at the man and right through his leg taking the leg with him and causing the man to fall back, screaming in pain. Harry put a hand in his pocket and walked up to the man who was screaming as well as the bundle that was hissing obscenities. He looked down at the man.

"Uncle Wormy. It has been so long. You look… well, it's nice to see you all the same." Harry said. The man was crying as he looked up at Harry.

"Harry please! I meant nothing by it. He was going to kill me Harry. You have to believe me! Lily and James wouldn't want me dead. They would want me to face justice." Wormtail blubbered on and on. Harry just rolled his eyes as he looked down at the man before his eyes shifted to the bundle that was now silent and looking at him. Harry smiled at it too.

"Hello Tom. It's been years. You look…younger than the last time we met. " Harry said. The baby Voldemort said nothing and just looked at him.

"Not going to say anything?" Harry said. He knew what the dark lord was doing. He had noticed the snake slowly slithering up behind him. It made him chuckle. He would leave the snake alone. She wasn't his kill after all.

"You are offly quiet. I hope you are not expecting your snake to actually be able to kill me are you?" Harry said. This caused a reaction from the fetus as it glared at him.

"Insolent boy. Do you know what you have done? Don't think you have actually stopped me from rising. I will always rise. No matter how many times you strike me down." Voldemort said. Harry chuckled.

"Why? Because of those little soul anchors you have?" Harry said. This apparently shocked the Dark Lord.

"How did you-"

"Find out? Easy. Anyone who is as aware of magic as I am would notice the darkness emitting from them." Harry said amused. The fetus dark lord hissed at him.

At this point, Voldemort's snake had crept close enough to strike. It was about to bite at his ankle. As soon as it lunged forward it immediately collided with the body of another snake that had been lying in wait in Harry's clothes. Sammy hissed at the other snake daring it to strike again. Even Harry wasn't dumb enough to challenge Sammy to an actual fight. As the person who gave her all the upgrades she had, he knew well enough that it would not be an easy fight. Especially since she could now change her size at will, and her scales were impenetrable.

Sadly, Voldemort's snake seemed to be as stupid as the Dark Lord was. It lunged at Sammy and tried to bite, and finish her off in one go. Sammy just moved her head to the left and struck the snake from the side. Nagini didn't even have a chance. As soon as Sammy wrapped her jaws around her neck it was over. Sammy bit down so hard that Nagini's head was barely connected with the rest of her body. Sammy spat the now dead snake out of her mouth.

" _Tsh. Was that all that trash had to bring to the table? Not even worth my time."_ Sammy said as she slithered back into Harry's robes. Harry chuckled and Voldemort looked on with anger as the closest thing he had to a friend was murdered brutally.

" _I told you it wouldn't be but no. You needed to prove who the top snake was. As If it wasn't obvious already."_ Harry said.

" _What can I say? I wanted to stretch my scales. Been cooped on that island for months."_ Sammy said. Harry just shook his head in amusement. He looked down at the groaning Wormtail and seething Voldemort.

"Well I suppose we should finish up here." Harry said as he smiled down at the two. He crouched down and came face to face with the still crying Wormtail.

"You betrayed me once Wormtail. I don't care for your reasons. All that matters is that I, at one point, trusted you and you betrayed that trust. It's the principle of the matter you see. I can't allow people thinking that is okay. You understand that right?" Harry asked as he pulled out a knife and looked at the man. The man in question burst into fresh tears and started to beg once more.

"Harry-"Before he could continue Harry jabbed his knife forward and cut his tongue in half while his mouth was open. No longer talking, Wormtail screamed in pain. As Harry just looked at him with cold eyes.

"You know…I have never done this to a human before. It's an ability that I created…I call it Infection. Would you be so kind as to be my first human test subject?" Harry asked sarcastically. He touched the screaming man's forehead, and watched as a black dot appeared where he touched and slowly started to spread all over his body. Wormtail's scream grew even louder as his body literally withered away from the inside. He eventually stopped screaming and went totally silent with the disease clearly still eating him.

Harry then looked at Voldemort who was watching the scene with silent horror.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to do that with you. Oh no. You…are coming with me." Harry said as he grabbed fetus Voldemort and disappeared in a flash leaving only the sound of insane laughter in his wake.

 **And there it is. Hope you guys like it. Thanks again to everyone who supports the story. It is such an honor to see so many people liking this story. Hope to have next chapter up by next** **Friday** **. Till then, Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the long wait on this story. I got sick last week and was bedridden so I didn't have the time to write this up and put it out. I didn't get my beta to edit this since it's Thanksgiving week and I want them to enjoy it. Hope you all are having a great Thanksgiving. For those of you not, I'm sorry to hear that and hope it takes a turn for the better. Thanks to everyone for the support on this story. It means so much to see so many people enjoying it. Thank you to everyone who reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are a constant reminder of why I keep writing. Now onto the story.**

 _June 29_ _th_ _, 2010_

Harry walked into the Great Hall after a few very crazy days. A lot of stuff had happened after kidnapping baby Voldemort. Ever tried to torture a fetus? Not easy. The body was so small and scrunched up that it screwed with all his torture techniques. He had to get the asshole a new body just to torture him.

That was a terrible idea in retrospect. He had just picked up some terrorist and shoved Voldemort's mind and soul inside, not the easiest thing to do by the way. Point was, Voldemort immediately tried to escape and steal a weapon to kill him with. That didn't end well for Voldemort. Harry felt that he needed to make it clear that running away was a no-no. A 12 gauge to both his kneecaps seemed to fix that problem.

After that, keeping him was a synch. He screamed a lot but Harry was a little disappointed that he didn't last longer than others. Even Daphne's dad lasted longer than Voldemort did. Granted, he did do a longer method with Daphne's dad to keep him alive longer but still! Voldemort was supposed to be a big bad dark lord for crying out loud! It didn't matter honestly anymore. Voldemort like to spew insults at Harry during the whole process. Harry had given him multiple warnings to stop but he didn't so he also had to be punished for that. Blowtorching out his right eye was a good way to stop him from spewing anything but screams from then on or at least, for a little while. Apparently breaking every bone on the bottom half of a person's body one by one can cause them to permanently retreat into their minds. Voldemort was just a husk of his former self. Harry was pretty sure that the Neville boy's parents where like that. Anyways, he sat down at the slytherin table and grabbed some food since he hadn't eaten anything in 16 hours. As he started to bite into his food he looked up and saw everyone in the Great Hall looking at him with wide eyes, including the teachers.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Harry asked confused.

"They are confused on how you just showed up when you were supposed to have been kidnapped which is why you apparently couldn't contact your friends for 3 days." A voice as cold as ice said from behind him causing him to stiffen up.

"Oh. Well I'm okay. Kidnappers decided to let me go and disappear forever so that no one would ever be able to find a trace of their bod-…I mean them." Harry said as Daphne and Tracey sat opposite him and glared. Harry chuckled nervously.

"Hey guys… So how you been?" Harry asked trying to not have one of them explode on him.

"I'm afraid explanations will have to come later. Mr. Wolfe, can you come with me. We need to discuss where you have been and also contact aurors about your safe appearance." Dumbledore said standing next him. Harry stood up a little too fast.

"Well you heard the man. Have to go do a lot of important stuff. Doesn't sound like I have a choice. Guess I'll see you guys soon. BYEEEE." Harry said as he jumped away from the scary women and walked with the headmaster up to his office. The whole way, even when out of their sight, he could feel a burning sensation on him that felt very scary.

"Well you have had quite the adventure I imagine." Dumbledore said. Harry shrugged.

"Not really. More of a fun weekend to be honest." Harry said as he thought back on Voldemort's screams.

"Is that so? May I ask why you haven't returned to the castle? You must have known that we thought you were kidnapped." Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"I had something to take care of." Harry said as they finally made it to the office.

"Don't call the aurors yet. We need to talk privately." Harry said causing Dumbledore to look at him confused but eventually appeased to what he said. He sat down on his throne and looked at Harry.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort has risen from the dead and got himself a body." Harry said, getting straight to the point. Dumbledore immediately stood up.

"Are you certain?" he questioned.

"Yes. I watched it happen actually. I was in a bit of a bind so I couldn't actually stop it but that's that I suppose." Harry said as he looked at the now pacing old man. He was smiling on the inside though. While Dumbledore could probably no longer offer him enough money for the death of such a high value target, Harry was positive that Dumbledore had possession to quite a few rare books and artifacts that would cover his expenses.

"We need to prepare immediately." Dumbledore said as he thought about where to go from there.

"Oh and I killed his snake and also Wormtail." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Could you not have captured Wormtail? I'm sure he would have been a good source of information."  
Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"I could have but I made the executive decision not too and decided that he needed to die." Harry said. Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine. I will contact the aurors and we will get the word out immediately." Dumbledore said.

 _June 30_ _th_ _, 2010_

Harry was currently watching over Tony as he had smashed up his Malibu house and was now working on creating a new element. Oh and was dying apparently.

"So shield gave you all these files?" Harry asked as he skimmed over the classified documents.

"Yes. I think they want me to continue where my old man left off and help them fight the evils of the world or something." Tony said as he hefted a giant pipe into place. Harry nodded.

"What can I help you out with?" Harry asked.

"Just putting all this into place for now." Tony said. Harry nodded and got to work. They worked in silence for about 10 minutes just continuing to move everything to where it needed to go.

"So you going to tell me why you never mentioned that you where dying or had some Russian terrorist after you?" Harry finally asked. Tony sighed.

"Were friends Harry but it just wasn't your fight or problem." Tony said.

"The hell it wasn't. Tony we are friends and I know that if I needed help, you would be there e in a heartbeat to help me. That can't just work one way. I could continuously healed you indefinitely till we found a cure. What's the worst part though is that you have denied me the opportunity of curb stomping a terrorist. Unforgivable." Harry said. Tony laughed at the last part.

"Alright alright. I get it. Next time I need help, I will go to you. Does that make you feel better?" Tony teased.

"Damn straight." Harry said as they continued to work but no longer with the awkward tension.

"So how's school been?" Tony asked

"Pretty good. One of our most dangerous terrorist in history just resurrected himself from the dead. Had to show him why that was a horrible idea. He is now a vegetable." Harry said. Tony looked at him.

"In what way? Mentally or physically?" Tony asked.

"Both of course." Harry said. Tony just shook his head.

"You need a hobby kid. What about your work? Hows that going?" Tony asked.

"It is booming. We have decided to now expand into health. We have currently two hospitals we have acquired. One in L.A and one in New York." Harry said.

"You know medicine?" Tony asked.

"Me? Nope. I am a healer though and one of the best on the planet if I do say so myself." Harry said.

"I see. So what kind of hospitals are you trying to run." Tony asked.

"The kind that will put others out of business. I'm not going to use random fees to up hospital bills nor am I going to make it cost money to ride in an ambulance which is total bullshit. We only make the customers pay the bare minimum for our services.

"You're not going to make much money that way." Tony commented.

"Doesn't matter. Money isn't the goal. Helping as many people as we can is." Harry said.

"Surprisingly noble coming from an assassin." Tony said. Harry nodded.

"I only kill the wicked my friend. I, for the most part, like the innocent. Almost jealous of them to be honest. They live such sweet lives not knowing the true horrors on this planet. Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Harry said. Tony nodded in agreement.

"So any other projects?"

"Well I have to go kidnap some giant spiders and also figure out how to make a magic stone produce large quantities or raw metals. Oh and I also have to go talk with a mad scientist later." Harry said. Tony smiled.

"Sounds like you have a full plate." Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Been swamped in paper work to. Never knew running a company would be this annoying. Can't wait for Daphne to graduate so she can be my PA." Harry said.

"Oh yeah your kiddie friend. So she agreed to that?"

"Kinda. She expressed interest in it. Especially since the pay is pretty good for a first job out of school." Harry said.

"Hmm. That's good I guess. Oh and shield would like to have a sit down with you." Tony said. Harry looked over at him.

"What for this time?" Harry asked.

"No idea. They just told me to pass the message along." Tony said. Harry sighed.

"Man. Those guys never give up do they?"

"Nah. There a super spy agency. It's what they do….So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. It is getting pretty annoying having them chase me around everywhere. What would you do?" Harry asked.

"I would go just to see what they wanted at the least" Tony said. Harry thought about that. He was pretty sure they either wanted him neutralized or joining up with them.

"Fine. I'll think about it. In the meantime, let's finish this up already so I go to sleep already." Harry said. He heard Tony chuckling behind him somewhere.

 _July 2_ _nd_ _, 2010_

Subduing a 900 pound spider was an easier task than Harry had anticipated. They had very one tract minds especially when they saw, what they deemed food. The spider had immediately rushed him to go straight for the kill. With just a few chains, Harry had restrained it without doing any real damage. They had already bought a place in Canada to store them. It hadn't taken much work to set up really since they just kept buying already made buildings that suited their needs. After bringing the spider back to the facility, Harry worked on reconfiguring its mind.

Changing instincts was extremely hard. In fact, it was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do with mind magic. The mind held onto its instincts tightly, probably because it would believe it would die without them, Harry had to manually insert a different method of what the spider was to do with its life. Making silk and creating off spring to make its silk where now its primary objectives. It would eat only what the hairless apes gave it no matter how hungry it got. After that. He released it into its new home and had it start to build its nest. He pulled out his cellphone and called Ren.

"Ren, the spider cage is all set up. How is the mad scientist guy going?"

"We have set up a meeting with him later today like you asked. You will meet at the bar that you specified in New York." Ren responded."

"Excellent. Thank you for that Ren. Now how are our sales going within the wizard community?" Harry asked.

"They are increasing every day especially whenever we release a new product. The steady profit we get from all the cell plans as well as cable plans for the TV is really making us money. Our store in Rio that just opened is all starting to show a sizable profit as well. Are total profit is close to 125 million USD and growing."

"Great. How soon until we can get those hospitals open?" Harry asked.

"They are moving in all of the equipment as we speak. There is a boom of doctors and nurses right now so we have not had much of a hiring problem. Should be able to open both in a month or two. Assuming we continue to rush its progress." Ren said.

"Good. Make sure we continue to do so. With that, we have two new departments as well as expanding into the muggle world." Harry said.

"Correct. Congratulations Mr. Wolfe."

"The real congratulations should go to you. You have done a hell of a job with helping on bringing this off its feet Ren. I appreciate it. Now, I hear that there is quite a few homeless veterans in the world right now. We are going to capitalize on that." Harry said.

"How so?"

"We are going to create a private military!" Harry said.

"Sir?" Ren said trying to get Harry to elaborate.

"We are going to give homeless vets a job by putting them back into what they are good at. They will have health benefits and good pay as well as not having to go to an actual war. We will use them as a security force."

"I see…The idea certainly does have merit. I'm sure it would help quite a few people as well. You do know that government's higher private contractors to fight their wars correct?"

"I do. We will only accept the contracts for places we want to fight. It will work out trust me. I have done the math."

"If you say so."

"Excellent. Now I do believe that I need to go talk to a mad scientist." Harry said while hanging up and flashing away.

 _Same day, Craig's Bar, New York_

Harry was sitting across from a 26 year old man who looked like he couldn't stop fidgeting and had a smile that practically spelled mischief. This man was James Hardy, otherwise known as the 'Mad Scientist'. James was a prodigy when it came to inventing and liked to invent things that most people didn't really think about nor need. He was still a genius but to free spirited to be of any use to real companies, especially those that valued order and organization.

"Hello Mr. Hardy. I am Mr. Wolfe, CEO of Wolfe Enterprises. Pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

"Likewise. You now, you are a lot younger than I thought you would be. No offense of course." James said. Harry waved it off.

"It is fine. I get that a lot. So, you ready to talk business?" Harry said. James nodded.

"I just want you to know that I don't work to well in places that have a lot of rules and regulations on my creations. If you run a place like that then we should just stop now." James said.

"I understand. We are ready to accommodate you fully. I assure you. My company is looking for a head of our Research and Development section. Now my company started recently so we aren't exactly rolling in billions yet. We are making a huge amount of profit though. So here is what I will offer. Your first year, you will get 100k in salary over the year. You will be provided a company car if you need one and will also be given a budget for any of your little side projects you want to do just for fun. We will of course require you to design things for us when requested and would also like to have you work on things that will help further are company but you will also be given time for yourself. The years after the first, your salary will increase as long as we continue to profit." Harry said. James just looked at him.

"Wow. That is a lot better than I thought you could possibly give." James said. Harry smiled.

"Well we aim to please. So what do you think? Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"Yes of course it does. When would I start?" He asked

"A week from now. We have our facilities HQ just outside the city. Here is the address. Harry said as he gave the man a slip of paper and stood up.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Hardy. We hope you have an enjoyable time working for us." Harry said and extended a hand to the man.

"And you Mr. Wolfe. I greatly look forward to working with you." The man said with a smile. After that, Harry went into the backroom and departed.

 _July 4_ _th_ _, 2010_

Harry was currently watching Tony and a friend apparently named Rhodey mowing down drones that were currently wreaking havoc. It looked like they were going to finish with that terrorist guy soon and Harry had already run damage control as well as getting Pepper to a safe place. Now that all that was left was for Tony to finish up here.

As he thought this. He felt a presence coming from behind. Clearly not even trying to disguise their approach. They continued until they stood right next to him.

"So you came here after all." Natasha said. Harry didn't even look at her.

"Well if it isn't the super spy. Did you bring along green arrow as well?" Harry asked

"No, he is assigned somewhere else at the moment." She responded.

"You going to try and attack me again? I won't go easy like I did last time." Harry warned.

"I just want to talk." She assured.

"Then talk." Harry said back.

"My boss wants to meet with you." She said getting straight to the point.

"I heard. Look, if you guys really want to talk, we can have a sit down some time but I'm telling you right now that I don't work for anyone to the point that he is going to want." Harry said.

"When are you free?"

"You set up the time and date I will be there." Harry said.

"Tomorrow at 12. At the bar we first met at." She said. Harry looked at her before nodding.

"That's fine. I guess I'll be there." Harry said as he turned and walked away but not before taking one last look at the redhead. Her hair seemed longer to Harry.

"Will you be there as well?" Harry asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to be?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I do." Harry said.

"Why. I somehow doubt it is because of my good looks and feminine charm." She said. Harry smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye Natasha." Harry said as he entered back into the building and flashed away as soon as he was out of her sight. He flashed onto a nearby roof that he spotted Tony flying too. He arrived to see Tony and Pepper kissing and Rhodey off to the side and watching with amusement. Harry walked over to him silently and gave him a nod which he returned with a smile before gesturing to the scene in front him. Harry smiled in response. He cleared his throat getting the new couples attention.

"Finally. No longer will have to deal with all your awkward sexual tension." Harry said. Tony laughed while Pepper just blushed and looked like she wanted to shrink into herself.

"Seriously you guys were at it for like 3 minutes straight." Rhodey said offering his own 2 cents.

"Thanks for running damage control you guys. I'm sure you guys saved a lot of lives." Tony said.

"It's fine. What ever happened to that Vanko guy?" Harry said.

"Dead." Tony said solemnly. Harry nodded.

"Probably for the best. Well I have to go prepare for a meeting. I'll see you all soon." Harry said.

He then went back to the building and flashed away home.

 _Wolfe Cove_

As soon as he landed, Harry got a call on his phone. He checked who it was and immediately thought if he should just let it ring. Nah, he would be in even more trouble. He flipped open his phone.

"Heeyyyy Daphne. What's happening with you?" Harry said with fake happiness.

"Shut the hell up with that fake stuff Wolfe. You know you are in trouble." She said. Harry sighed. Harry sighed

"What did I do?"

"Well let's see, shall we. You beat up two aurors and resisted arrested as well as trying to shove a phoenix up are ministers ass. Shall I go on?" Daphne said. Harry thought back to the last time he was at Hogwarts. The minister had not liked the news about Voldemort's resurrection. He had straight up called Harry delusional. Harry was not having that shit so he grabbed Fawkes and forced the minister to bend over and 'take it like the lil' bitch he was.' It had just spiraled out of control from there as the aurors jumped in and resulted in them both being attacked. Daphne had to be called to pull Harry off the three grown man he was assaulting and only because Harry had trained her enough to at least take him on.

"I don't think any of that can be considered my fault though." Harry said.

"IT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

"That sounds like and over reaction."

"BELIEVE ME. IT'S NOT!"

"Look let's just take a deep breath and calm down." Harry said.

"Oh I will calm down. As soon as you apologize to the Minister.

"So you're never going to calm down." Harry said sadly.

"Where you at least telling the truth about Voldemort?" she asked.

"Yes but don't worry about that. He is now harmless." Harry assured.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Well he is currently a vegetable locked in my basement." Harry said.

"….what."

"Yeah so he is under control."

"you have a dark lord….locked in your basement?"

"That is correct."

"…..you;'re an idiot." Daphne stated.

"I don't understand how that is relevant to our current conversation." Harry said back.

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Jeez. You're hurtful today." Harry said.

"So are you hiding at your little island then?"

"Daphne. I don't hide from anything ever." Harry said

'except Rosie's puppy eyes.' He thought to himself.

"Except Rose's puppy eyes."

"God damn it you remembered. Fine. Besides those." Harry said.

"Whatever. Just make sure you keep me updated on what's going on with you."

"Sure. Now have you thought about the job offering?"

"I don't know Harry. That's a big step. I'm still just trying to get through school."

"Daphne we both know that you would be fine not going to school after this year. I hear you are already at a 6th year level."

"How do you hear that when you don't even go to the classes?" she asked rhetorically.

"I have my-"

"You have your ways, yes I know. You have said that before."

"Well then there you go. Keep thinking about it Daphne. I could really use you and Tracey's help."

"Yes you have said."

"And I promise that it pays well."

"Yes Harry you said that too. Look, I'll think about it alright."

"Okay, okay."

"I expect that I will not be the one to have too call for our next conversation." Daphne said.

"I'll call in a few days."

"Good. Then I will talk to you then."

"Alright later."

"Goodbye."

 _Next Day, Craig's Bar,_

Harry was sitting down and sipping on a Sprite as he waited for his guest to arrive. He made sure that he had an escape route ready to go. He felt them arrive before he saw them. Seemed they brought back up. 20 agents in all he counted. He couldn't feel Green Arrow around but he would be on guard for him just in case. He continued to sip his drink and decided to read the paper until they decided to come in. There seemed to be a little segment about his hospital opening soon. That made him smile a little. Some celebrity apparently died of a drug overdose.

At this point he heard someone clearing there throat at him.

"Sit down so we can get this over with." Harry said not even looking up from his newspaper.

"You are Harry Wolfe correct?" he heard a deep voice say.

"Good job Sherlock." Harry said as he continued to read the newspaper.

"My name in Nick Fury. I am the director of shield." The man said. At this, Harry looked up. He saw a tall black man in a trench coat wearing an eye patch. He also noticed Natasha standing a foot behind him.

"I don't like your name. Brings up bad memories." Harry said straight out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now I won't beat around the bush. I am sure that you have already guessed that we have been trying to recruit you for quite a while." Fury said.

"I had. I'm sure you also know my answer after all this time." Harry said.

"We would like you to reconsider. We of course know what you do for a living."

"Trust me, you don't. I'm not really in the mercenary business anymore." Harry said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Fury asked. Harry shrugged.

"It matters little what you believe. That's the truth. Too busy nowadays." Harry said.

"Oh? Busy with what?"

"None of your business." Harry said.

"Then we can't trust that you have actually stopped."

"And? I am not here to get you to trust me or appease you in anyway. I'm here because you were going to try and convince me to join despite what I have already said." Harry said.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in." Fury said.

"Really? And what position would that be? The position where you surrounded the bar with your little agents hoping they would be able to stop me. Or the part where you have aircraft on standby waiting if I try to escape." Harry said.

"Or is it something different. Perhaps some of your higher ups want me dead but you see me as a potential useful asset and think it would be an extreme waste to kill me and hope to manipulate in just the right way that puts me under your thumb." Harry said not glaring at the black man and preparing to start strangling him.

"Harry, we aren't your enemies. We just want to help." Natasha said from next Fury. Harry diverted his attention to her and stopped glaring.

"Help me how. Only way you can help me is if you stop stalking me." Harry said.

"We can help you wipe your slate clean. You said you are no longer in the mercenary business right? Well we can help you with a fresh start."

"I don't need a fresh start thanks." Harry said.

"Then what do you want. We can't just leave you alone. With your skillset, you affect not only national security but global security. There is no known place on Earth that can stop you from reaching your target. A lot of higher ups want you gone or under control." Natasha said back. Harry looked at her.

"Well I'm not going to go anywhere and I despise being controlled. I guess this means we have a problem." Harry said tensing and preparing for a fight.

"Wait! There is another option." Natasha tried one more time. Fury looked ready to spring into action as much as Harry did.

"Which would be?" Harry asked.

"What if you just became a consultant for us? It's what Stark does. You don't technically work for us but we put you down in our roster as an ally which would get the higher ups to lay off." Natasha said. Harry looked at her and gestured for her to continue.

"Basically, we would come to you if we ever needed help that required your expertise." Natasha said.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Shield pays well for any services given to us." Fury said rejoining the conversation.

"Hmmm." Harry thought. He could actually make that work. Plus it would probably be fun to get a job now and then for old times' sake.

"I have some conditions that must be met." Harry said. Natasha let out a breath seeing that he was now open to negotiations.

"Alright let's hear them." She said.

"One, you don't call me for just anything. You only call me for jobs that cannot be done by anybody else. If you present me a job that I think can be done by others you have employed then I won't do it." Harry said. Fury nodded.

"That seems acceptable. There are more I assume?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Last is that you only contact me through her." Harry said as he pointed to Natasha. They both looked suspicious at this.

"Why is that?" Fury asked. Harry shrugged.

"I know her. Plus I don't like you much. Your name is really getting to me." Harry said. Fury frowned at this.

"Fine. Is that all?" He asked. Harry nodded. He got a napkin before pulling out a pen and writing on it and sliding it across the table.

"That's my private number. Don't bother trying to trace it." Harry said as he got up and they both followed suit.

"Alright so you will need to be brought in for analysis and-. Where are you going?" Fury questioned.

"Home. We're done here. Not going to let you guys do experiments on me. Call me when you need me." Harry said as he left and walked out the backdoor before flashing away so no one would see him.

Both Fury and Natasha opened the door to follow but found no one. Natasha sighed.

"That's the second time that he has done that to me."

 **There is chapter 25. Should be back to posting, at least, weekly. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, why don't you drop a review and tell me about it :) I will see you all next week with my latest chapter. Until then, Peace!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright here is chapter 26. I swear the next one will be in some form edited no matter what. Thanks to those who have stuck in there with these no edited chapters I have been posting recently. To get in the festive spirit, I will be trying to post more chapters than just one a week. I will TRY to do this. If my teachers decided to flood us with homework before the holidays. In other news, a lot of people ask questions for me in reviews. I do read these questions and I use to actually answer questions when I first started this story but now its to much of a hassle to log in every time I want to answer a question. So to rectify this problem, I have made a twitter exclusively for my stories (just this one so far) so you can all ask any questions you have and I will do my best to answer without spoiling the story. I will also be posting updates on the progress of any chapters I am working on and how close I am too posting them. You can find me at Flameraiser. My pic is the same as my fan fiction account. For those of you on mobile and cant see that, its a fire breathing dragon. You don't need to follow the account but if you want to take advantage of it, then its there for you guys to use. :) Now onto the story.**

 _August 3, 2010, Disney World, Florida_

Harry was currently walking hand in hand with his little 8 year old sister as they walked around the famous Disney World. It was normally a place that Harry would actively avoid but Rose had said that she wanted to visit an amusement park and "convinced" Harry to take her to one. From Harry's perspective, it was straight up mind control but he honestly didn't mind too much. He enjoyed getting to spend time with his little sister. She was currently pulling him to some tea cup ride that spun around a lot. Harry let her pull him into the line so they could get on.

"So how many more rides do you want to go on?" Harry asked.

"All of them." Rose said with a smile.

"Well some of them have height restrictions kiddo." Harry responded looking down at her in amusement.

"I'm tall!" she exclaimed while pouting. Harry leaned down and ruffled her hair.

"Sure you are. Just not tall enough to get on some of the rides. Why don't we just go on all the rides we are allowed to until we get bored?" Harry suggested hopefully. He really did not want to have Rose make a big fuss in the middle of the line.

"Fine. But only if we get ice cream after." She said. Harry immediately thought back in horror on the last time they had gone to get ice cream.

"Umm….Is there no other deserts you like besides ice cream?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah! I like pie, and cake, and chocolate cake, and ice cream, and cookies!" Rose said excitedly.

"Well then why don't we get one of those other things?" Harry suggested.

"Okay. Cake!" Rose said with a big smile.

"Alright we can get cake then." Harry said with a smile and wiped the sweat from his brow.

'Dodged a bullet there.' He thought with relief.

They finally got on the tea cups ride which Rose proclaimed was her favorite so Harry of course agreed with her as well. He at some point in the trip noticed that they were being watched by multiple sets of eyes. Tensing his muscles he prepared to deal with any enemies that would get in the way of his and Rose's time together. As soon as the tensing came, it went back to calmness as he saw who exactly where staring at him. It seemed that he, walking his little sister around Disney World, had gained the attention of several mothers who thought the sight was adorable. Harry scoffed internally. He was NOT adorable. He was a cold blooded killer! The most feared assassin in the world! The h-

"Harry, I wanna go on that one next!"

"Ah of course. Anything you want Rosie." Harry said.

'Okay so maybe my little sister has me wrapped around her thumb….still! Doesn't mean I'm not a badass or anything.' Harry said, no longer sure on who he was trying to convince.

An hour or so later, they had finally gotten tired of walking around and decided to go get cake before dropping Rose off. They found a local cake shop nearby and Rose picked a big chocolate cake. Harry decided that she could get it and whatever she didn't eat, he could just go give to Tony who had a huge sweet tooth. They went to go sit down at a small table and start partaking of their treat.

"Harry. How come you don't live with us?" Rose asked as she looked up at Harry while eating cake. When Harry looked up, he only saw general curiosity in her eyes so he doubted that Lily and James had put her up to this.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked back.

"Well, you're my older brother like Arthur and you came from mommy and daddy but you don't stay with us." Rose said. Harry remembered giving and explanation to her around 2 years ago to her about this very thing. She must have not remembered or wanted a better response since she was older.

"Well…Lets just say that I don't get along with James, Lily, and Arthur like you do. Its just better to not remain in close proximity with each other." Harry said.

"How come you don't get along? Did they do something?" Rose asked. Harry thought about it.

"It is more of what they didn't do. Though that's only why I left. I chose not to come back simply because there was and is no reason for me too." Harry responded.

"What about me?" Rose questioned. Harry smiled.

"Well I don't need to live with you to see you now do I. I can just come grab you whenever." Harry said.

"Yeah. Mommy doesn't like when I go with you without her permission." Rose said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"She also thinks that you need to eat broccoli to grow up big and strong so what does she know?" Harry said. Rose's chocolate covered face immediately brightened.

"Yeah! I knew I didn't need to eat the little trees. They taste bad." Rose said while sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Well just remember that when you hang out with me, you get cake and ice cream." Harry said smiling.

"ICE CREAMM!"

'BOOOM'

 _45 minutes later, Potter Manor_

Harry rang the doorbell with a giggling Rose by his side. It took a few seconds before Lily answered the door. She once again looed mad before taking a look at the new chocolate cake covered Harry. While she didn't burst into laughter like last time, she did start giggling at the image of a chocolate covered Harry trying to be intimidating.

"Well it seems you two had fun." Lily said.

"Yeah! We went to Disney World and rode rides and got cake but then the cake exploded!" Rose said excitedly. Lily just smiled at her daughter.

"That sounds like fun. Why don't you go up to the bathroom and run a bath. I'll be up in a second." Lily said.

"Okay." She said. She then grabbed Harry's sleeve to gesture him to lean down. When he did, she kissed him on the cheek which caught him off guard.

"Bye Harry." She said before skipping inside. With her gone. Harry immediate put on his face of stone.

"I assume you want to say something." Harry said.

"First. You ever think this keeps happening as karma for stealing my daughter in the middle of the night? Do I need to bolt her window?" Lily asked sarcastically. Harry shook his head.

"No to your first question and to yoiur second, go ahead. It won't help keep me out." Harry said. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I assume you have seen the prophet lately?" Lily questioned. Harry just raised his eyebrow.

"The what?" he responded. Lil just looked at him to see if he was being serious.

"You know. The british magical paper." She said trying t6o see if he would catch on.

"Oh, no. I don't read that." Harry said.

"So you don't know what has been happening in our world at all since summer started?" Lily questioned.

"Look just get to the point. I don't have all day." Harry said trying to hurry her up.

"Fine. The government is trying to launch a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore. Saying that the whole Voldemort returning to life thing is totally a lie. They also are calling for Dumbledore to step down as headmaster. They already took his seat in the wizengamot." Lily said. Harry just processed that for a minute.

"Okay cool I guess." Harry said with a shrug. Lily looked baffled.

"You aren't concerned?" she asked.

"Concerned about what?'

"What the government is saying about you!" she exclaimed.

"Nah. They're just a bunch of coward politicians. None would actually say any of those insults to my face. They know I would slice them to pieces either verbally or physically or maybe even mentally if I'm feeling up to it." Harry said lazily.

"They could cause problems for you." She warned.

"Trust me when I say that they really can't. Even if they could, I would just deal with them." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked. Harry looked at her for a second.

"It means I would DEAL with them…you catching my drift?" Harry asked. Lily's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" she said.

"Oh? Why not?" Harry said.

"It's wrong." She said in a harsh whisper

"Killing the corrupt is hardly a disservice Lily. Grow up already. People die and are killed all the time. It's how the world works. Just let it go." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"So that's it? That's just how you solve your problems then?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, not all of them. Just the ones that require it." Harry said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you." Lily said with a glare.

"Grow up. The world isn't just a black and white where there is good and bad Lily. There is a lot of grey in it and sometimes you have to make a call if the world would be a better place without someone. I just happen to make that call more than most. It isn't a happy thing to do but someone has to do it. It's what keeps the selfish people who only want power from ruling over your damn sheep." Harry said.

"It still doesn't make it right." Lily argued.

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue this with you. Tell Rose I will see her soon" Harry said before walking away and leaving Lily standing outside her house. As soon as he turned a corner and made sure no one was watching, he flashed away.

 _August 31, 2010_

Harry was at Hogsmeade with a huge grin on his face while Daphne and Tracey where glaring at him. Why was he in such a good mood you may be asking? That was because he didn't have to take a stupid 8 hour train ride to get here. Hogwarts didn't have a new train for the upcoming school year so everyone was just flooing straight to the station. Daphne and Tracey were not happy about it. They said that it wasn't nice to destroy a tradition just because you did not like it. Harry just shrugged and continued to smile.

There were some other people looking at him too. May younger years were looking at him with appeared to be awe while the older years looked at him questioningly. Harry figured it had to do with the paper and what it had been printing about him. He figured he would just ignore the stares. Not like they bothered him too much. All though it did mess up his senses a little to have so many people watching him. He wouldn't be able to tell if someone was watching him with nefarious reason unless they released killer intent. Even then, if they were far enough away, he might not notice. He decided to put up a thin shield of magic unnoticeably around his body just in case to ease his worries. While doing this he saw Arthur walking over to him with a serious look to his face.

"Can I talk to you real quick, privately?" He asked. Harry looked at him. Hr hadn't talked to Arthur face to face in awhile. Must be important to the kid.

"Fine. Follow me." Harry said as he started walking away from the gathered students waiting for the rides to Hogwarts to arrive. They continued to walk until they were in a quiet alley within town away from all the people. Then Harry put up some privacy wards to keep unwanted visitors from coming before looking at Arthur and gesturing for him to continue.

"I want to know the truth Harry. Is Voldemort really back from the dead?" Arthur asked with a totally serious face.

"Why would I lie about that?" Harry questioned.

"To benefit yourself in some way only you understand." Arthur shot back. Harry had to give it to the boy. That was exactly what he was doing. It just so happened that his plan involved him telling the truth this time.

"Well you ARE right about that. Definitely something I would do. Unfortunately I must admit to have told the truth when I spoke of his return though." Harry said.

"I find that hard to believe. There have been no attacks, no mysterious deaths and disappearances and no recruitment drives since his supposed return. How do you explain that Harry." Arthur questioned. Harry shrugged.

"I would be surprised if he would be able to do any of those things to be honest." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Arthur pressed.

"Let's just say that he did not look well the last time we saw each other shall we." Harry said with a smile as he thought back to his little vegetable hidden in the basement of his house. Had to put the flesh bag in magical stasis so he wouldn't have to keep forcing him to eat and drink and continue to be a nuisance. Now he just slept all day…sort of.

"Can you elaborate?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Harry looked at Arthur. The boy had been acting very hostile. Not much like the happy Arthur he first met. He briefly thought it might be an effect of something but he realized that he probably didn't care enough to look into it.

"You didn't think I let him get away with just a slap on the wrist did you? C'mon Arthur. You know who I am. I doubt he has the physical strength to do anything right now. Might be a change in a month or two I suppose. Will just have to see." Harry said as he started to head back to the group now that he saw carriages arriving.

"We're not done talking Harry." Arthur called after him.

"I am. If you would like to try and stop me, be my guess. I've been itching to break somebody's body recently." Harry said with a friendly smile back at the angry boy. Arthur did not try to stop him but he did not look happy about the lack of information that Harry provided. Harry just continued to walk back towards his friends though.

 _Two hours later, Great Hall_

Harry watched as some horrible genetic offspring of a toad and a human that decided to wear pink tried to clearly shove propaganda down the student masses throats. It was such a pathetic attempt that Harry was sure that only magicals would be stupid enough to believe it. The woman also sounded horribly fake and like a total bitch. She also seemed to have a thing for staring at Harry during certain parts of her speech. Harry would just look right back at her. This bitch was clearly not trying to hide who her target was. Harry just sighed internally.

'She can say whatever she wants about me as long as she stays out of my way.' Harry thought to himself as he rested his head on the table and zoned out the rest of what she was saying. She went on for another 5 minutes until she finally stopped and sat down to the most monotone clapping Harry had ever heard.

"What did you think of all that?" Daphne asked from next to him. Tracey leaned in, trying to hear what he said.

"I think that I am glad this is my last year here as well as that I want Dumbledore to be a hobo." Harry said.

"What does the last part have to do with the conversation?" Daphne asked

"Nothing. I just like the idea I suppose." Harry said back.

"Well its clear what's happening. The ministry is trying to takeover Hogwarts." Tracey chimed in. Harry nodded. Harry nodded.

"Yep good thing too. I thought we would have to wait forever for a good ole magical revolution in Britain." Harry said as he bit into a piece of steak. Both girls just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Tracey asked. Harry swallowed before responding.

"Well, historically speaking, this is how revolutions usually start. The government starts to seize full control. At first people don't mind but then the government starts thinking they can do whatever they want to the country and its people. Then the people eventually catch on to what the government is doing and rebel. Then the rebellion and the government clash and however wins gets to run the country how they want. The losers are usually sentenced to death." Harry explained. Both girls just stared at him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think you're thinking about this too much Harry." Daphne responded. Harry shook his head.

"Mark my words, in three to five years, there will be at the very least a start of revolution." Harry said. Both girls just shrugged and dismissed what he said. Despite this, Harry knew what he was talking about. He had seen revolutions before, hell, he had even helped with some of them. It was only a matter of time that the commoners of magical Britain realized they no longer wanted to be treated like trash and rise against the 15% that controlled all power in their world. Purebloods. When that happened, Harry would just sit back and watch the chaos.

 _September 29_ _th_ _, 2010_

Harry was currently on his phone with James. Now that he was all moved in and working, he had already started to work on new ways to help improve the company. His first invention seemed to involve a super computer that would allow all parts of their company be connected to one giant, super protected mainframe. James said they were still running test on it to make it as protected as possible. Harry had also talked to Ren about maybe being able to add runes to even better protect their systems. Ren said it was possible and that he would look into it.

"So if the test go well, how soon do you think that we could implement this system?" Harry asked.

"Hard to say. We could probably have it up and running in a couple of weeks. If we really work at it." James said back.

"Good make it happen. In the meantime, how is weapons development going?" Harry asked.

"Well, it will take a while to procure all the material we need that's what's really slowing us down. We just got a factory in Argentina I hear so we can start manufacturing but like I said, they need to get their hands on materials." James said.

"Leave that to me. I recently finished a little project of mine so we should have almost an unlimited supply soon." Harry said back. James did an impressed whistle.

"Must have been some project."

"It was. Took longer than I had hoped but it got finished and that's all that matters now. I'm having Ren work out all kinks and we should be able to start production within the month.' Harry said.

"Great. I told Ren to call me whenever he was ready to send my designs over to be produced. He seemed pretty excited about the whole thing." James said.

"He wasn't at first, especially because I don't think he likes the idea of me having a private army. I just need to show him that I'm not trying to build one but employ and help people."

"Seems honorable enough." James commented.

"It is. That is what I want my company to be about. Not for the money it makes but for the way it has helped people." Harry said passionately. He was being truthful. When he originally started the company. He had planned for it to be about profit but he did want to help people. Innocent people anyways. He had seen some of the worse sides of the world and wanted that to change and now he had that chance to do it. He figured that Nick would like the path he was taking. No longer just killing and destroying but also creating too…..and maybe keep some of the destroying and killing.

"As long as you keep that in mind, I am sure you will be successful." James.

"Thanks James. Now I have to go. There is some things I have to discuss with some of my other employees.

"Alright boss. I'll keep you updated on the happenings around the department."

"Appreciate it. I'll talk to you later James." Harry said as he hung up. He took a deep breath and breathed out as he looked around. He was currently on the roof of the Great Hall so no one would see or disturb him. He had thought about just leaving but decided against it. He would be tempted to stay away and Daphne would be mad again. The things he did for his friends.

 _November 1_ _st_ _, 2010_

Things were going extremely well so far in the year. At least for Harry. He had added two more acromantulas to his habitat and had just started to make some of their silk into a cloth. His hospitals where technically a great success in his eyes. They weren't making a profit but they could cover most expenses with what people paid and covered the difference from another departments earnings. Both the New York and La Times had written articles about their respective hospitals and how amazing it was. People seemed very happy to have them as well. They provided cheap medical care and charged no extra fees for trivial things. On another note, they had just released a new phone in the America's that was a slide phone and had most phone users upgrading and causing a tremendous rise in profit.

Despite all these great things happening, Harry was not happy. Apparently, no one informed the new toad lady that he didn't attend classes. She was apparently having none of that and continually pestered both Tracey and Daphne to get him to have a meeting with her about his attendance. Not only that but he was hearing things about her around the school. Apparently she tortured students with a blood quill in her detentions. That was low, even in Harry's mind. The woman was just a horrible human being which was why he was no standing outside her office. He knocked firmly twice and waited. He heard an overly sweet voice tell him to come inside. He entered and saw the toad waiting behind her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Wolfe. How nice of you to finally meet with me. I was beginning to think you would never step in my class." She said to him as if he were five.

"That was the plan but I hear you're bugging my friends and that's a big no-no in my book so I'm here to stop that." Harry said as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her with his legs crossed.

"Well, I had no other way to reach you since it seems that you like to disappear and do only Merlin knows what." She said with her fake smile.

"That's because I didn't want to reach you or have any relationship with you at all." Harry said as he took a cup of tea from her desk that she clearly had for herself. He fake smile dropped into a snarl for a millisecond before returning to her face.

"Yes well I'm afraid skipping class is an automatic detention Mr. Wolfe." She said as if she were regretting the words coming out of her mouth, which she would be soon enough.

"That's a shame. I don't really do detentions." Harry responded as he sipped the stolen tea.

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice if you want to remain a student at this school." She said.

"Good thing I don't then. But let's put this conversation behind us. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Harry said as he started to smile his on sweet smile at her. He could tell immediately that it unnerved her.

"And what is it you would like to discuss?" she asked. Harry was really starting to hate her voice. So high and squeaky. He wondered if it would sound better as a scream. He leaned in slightly and spoke a little quieter.

"Is it true that you have been torturing students with a blood quill?" Harry asked. He immediately saw some sick satisfaction appear in her eyes.

"Well, I am afraid that the ministry wants a more stern approach to those who break the rules at this school in order to make sure they don't do the same when they go out into society. You understand of course. We have to make sure that everyone turns out to be normal adults." She said as if she was totally justified. Harry sighed with his smile still on his face. He took one last sip of the tea before setting it down.

"I thought you would say something like that. Tell me something then. Would it be okay to apply the same logic to adults that aren't 'normal'?" Harry asked.

"Well of course. It's all for societies sake after all. And no one person is above all of society." She said in her sickly voice.

"That's what I figured as well." Harry said and took a step back. He snapped his fingers and immediately, the toad women was being encompassed in black chains that where glowing red from heat. Harry just threw up a privacy ward in time to cover her screams of pain. He was right. Her voice did sound better when screaming in pain. He lowered the temperature of the chains but kept her firmly wrapped.

"What do you think you're doing Wolfe? The ministry will have you're head for this!" she screamed at him. Harry just went to her desk and started opening drawers.

"Doubt it. They would need some kind of proof to know it was me, you know like a witness, or a **body."** He said with the last part sounding demonic. The woman was struggling even more at this but was clearly not making any progress. Harry looked down at her for a second.

"What's your name again? I fell asleep when you announced it the first time." Harry said. She just glared at him. He shrugged and started raising the temperature of the chains again.

"IT'S DELORES. DELORES UMBRIDGE!" she screamed from the pain.

"Was that so hard.

"Go to the dementors." She spat. Harry finally found what he was looking for in the drawers. He pulled out a quill as red as blood.

"Ahh, here we are." Harry said as he examined the quill. He had the chains raise Umbridge to eye level.

"So this is your favorite method of torture is it? Bit crude and old fashioned if you ask me but to each their own." Harry commented as he twirled the quill in his hands. She continued to glare at him.

"Don't want to speak huh. Don't worry, I can fix that." Harry said with a smile. With that he stabbed the quill straight through the woman's right cheek. Her screams were actually starting to get on his nerves.

"Like torturing children huh. That's fine. Why don't I introduce you to a friend of mine who had similar habits…at least till he met me." Harry said.

Once again he flashed away with his victim leaving nothing behind but the slightly cold tea.

 **Again thanks to everyone who was able to stomach my grammar messes that I call chapters. Hope you all like where I am taking this. This chapter was more of a filler before I really start advancing the plot more and not just building Harry's empire. If you like it, feel free to review/follow/favorite. I always appreciate and smile every time I get an email telling me I have a new follower or review. Never gets old to me. Once again my new twitter is Flameraiser if you guys want to ever have a question you want answered about the story or just want to be updated on how close I am to posting the next chapter. I'll see you all next time. Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27

**so chapter 27. Last chapter of Hogwarts arc. Hope everyone enjoys it's. Thanks to everyone who follows favorites or reviews. Remember that you can get in contact with me Flameraiser on Twitter. Now on to the story.**

December 1 2010 (Hogwarts)

Harry looked around the great hall with a hint of boredom in his gaze. There were now aurors stationed by any fireplaces or other entries into the hall. He knew there was also some currently patrolling the rest of the halls of Hogwarts. With Umbridge going MIA, the citizens of magical Britain were in a slight panic. Umbridge was a big supporter that Voldemort was dead, and that Dumbledore and Harry were liars. She had gone missing without a single clue as too where she had gone. Simaler to what happened quite often in the beginning of the last war. Fudge had stationed close to a quarter of the auror force at Hogwarts. He wanted to make sure that no one was worried about something happening to their children attending the school. Another consequence of aurors being here was the discovery of Umbridge's little blood quill. A quick investigation was conducted and found several students who had scars or cuts on their hands from using them, clearly as some sick form of punishment based on what was written. A statement was released to the press before Fudge could even see the report; and many people were outraged on what a high level ministry employee had been doing to their children. Causing Fudge's backing to take a major hit. Many jumped back on Dumbledore's train, or simply just stopped standing with the ministry.

Harry was quite surprised with the after effects of the horrid woman's disappearance. It benefitted him in the end because it was probably going to speed up the process of any revolution which he did want to happen soon. Daphne seemed pleased with the woman's disappearance, probably because the woman had bothered her constantly. He knew the whole situation had make her want to stay at this school less and was slowly pushing her to the idea of just taking Harry's job offer. If Daphne left then Tracey would follow. The only friend who would probably be staying at Hogwarts was Luna. He hadn't talked to Luna much, especially since she seemed to rekindle her friendship with Ginny Weasley. That technically put her in Potter's camp now. He was happy that the girl had found more friends besides his posse. Luna, while a delightful person, scared Harry quite a bit She knew quite a bit about him. Things that he would probably kill people for knowing. He was pretty sure that she was some sort of seer, though that didn't really help his comfort level much.

"Harry!" he head from beside him. He looked over at Daphne and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. I was about to break your wrist to get you to respond." Daphne said. Harry chuckled nervously at that. He had no doubt that Daphne could break his wris. It would heal almost immediately but it definitely wouldn't feel good.

"Sorry. What do you need?" he asked. She looked at him.

"My mother wants to know if you are coming over for dinner on Christmas."

"If your mother is there, then yes. I will be going." Harry said with a smirk. Daphne glared.

"Stop hitting on mother!" Daphne gritting.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said. He decided to change the topic.

"How is Astoria doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Harry asked. Daphne looked at him before answering.

"She is fine. I hear that she is excelling in her grades." Daphne said. Harry nodded and looked around the whole hall before frowning.

"Where is she by the way?" Harry asked. Daphne just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"She goes to Beauxbatons you idiot." Daphne said.

"Oh…"

"Is this the first time you noticed that my sister does not go to this school?" Daphne asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Harry said evasively. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"So what plans do you have for your little company now?" Daphne asked.

"I'm about to make a military contract." Harry stated. Daphne's eyes widened a bit at this.

"What does this contract entail?" she asked.

"I make their uniforms and they pay me a lot of money." Harry said.

"Why would they want you to make their uniforms for them?" Daphne asked.

"Wolfe enterprises currently has a huge sock of acromantula silk that is bullet proof to an extent and can be made in to regular clothing unlike Kevlar which is not as flexible and can currently only be made into vest." Harry said. Daphne nodded at this.

"Do I want to know where you got such large quantities of this silk?" Daphne asked.

"I just kidnapped a few spiders and put them in a habitat where their only goal is to continuously make silk." Harry said.

"That doesn't sound easy." Daphne commented. Harry shrugged.

"The kidnapping was but getting them to do what I wanted was not." Harry said.

"I see. So besides that, what else?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe making vehicles as well. We would probably make civilian and military. Not sure if I would sell the military ones though. I am currently building a private army and I already have quite the amount of soldiers." Harry said.

"Why do YOU of all people need a private army?" Daphne asked. Harry shrugged.

"First for security, and secondly in case other countries ever need some more power." Harry said. Daphne squinted at the last part.

"Don't worry about the second part. We will do background checks on anyone requesting our services to make sure there cause is just before agreeing to aid them." Harry said.

"I guess that's better." Daphne said.

"Why all the questions? You getting more interested in my offer?" Harry slightly teased but was actually curious to know.

"A little I guess. I don't know. Every time I look around at my environment, I only see a lot of bad stuff. It doesn't seem like our country is going down anything but a dark road. Not sure I want to stay and be in the middle of it when tensions finally break." Daphne said with seriousness.

"Well then this is the perfect opportunity for you!" Harry said.

"I don't know. I don't want to just leave Tracey behind." Daphne said.

"You know that Tracey is going to follow you anywhere you go. She doesn't care as long as she is with her friends." Harry said. Daphne nodded in recognition of the truth behind Harry's words. She thought about it.

"I'll tell you what, I will give you an official answer on Christmas. Is that fine?" she questioned. Harry nodded. He didn't want to force her into a rash decision.

"Of course that's fine. I can wait till Christmas."

December 15th, 2010

Harry was looking on at the factory, in Brazil, that now produced the raw materials they used for all their projects. Ren had finally had implemented the system to use the stones he had given him. They produced more material faster than mining ever could in a day. Harry had to put up some powerful wards to contain the energy that they were producing though. He had made sure they had docks so they could ship all materials to wherever they needed to go.

"This is great Ren. I'm glad you could get this up so fast." Harry said.

"It wasn't to difficult. Just a few rune placements. What about our other business? Did we get the military contract?" Ren asked.

"That we did. 50 million USD contract had been signed by one of our representatives." We need to send over the uniforms in 3 months' time." Harry said. Ren nodded.

"We can make that. Have you talked to James recently? He said had the concept idea for some cars as you requested.

"Guess I'll have to go talk to him soon then. In the meantime, good job on this Ren, Maybe you should get a pay raise? Yeah I think that would work well."

"Can we afford that?" Ren asked

"Yep. We are making quite the profit my friend." Harry responded.

"Well then I thank you for the raise." Ren said while bowing slightly. Harry nodded in return. "Well I suppose I should head out. I have to go by some gifts and stuff." Harry said.

"Oooh. That's going to be hard so close to Christmas." Ren commented. Harry shrugged

"What I can't find, I'll make. I'm resourceful." Harry said. Ren smiled at this.

"No arguing that I suppose. I shall see you soon then." Ren said. Harry nodded and waved before flashing away.

December 25, 2010 (Greengrass Manor)

Harry was sitting at the dinner table and eating with Ms. Greengrass as well as Daphne and Astoria. He had made sure to ask Astoria lots of questions about her school earlier that day to cover the fact that he had totally forgot about her. Astoria had just flushed and stammered out as many responses as she could. Harry, Daphne and Angelica had found the situation amusing.

Now sitting around the table and eating, they were keeping up pleasant conversation.

"So Harry, what little adventures have you been up too lately?" Ms. Greengrass asked. Harry smiled at her question.

"Nothing much surprisingly. I've been so busy with my company that I haven't been able to keep up with my more fun habits. I might go out and schedule a fun outing for myself soon though. I'm actually currently deciding what country I want to have this little outing in. I was thinking about South America but haven't really decided on anything yet." Harry said.

"What's South America like?" she asked.

"Well depends where you go. Lots of forests. It is very beautiful there. Of course like any place, it has its downsides. There's quite a few corrupt individuals there who like to take advantage of the masses." Harry said while sipping on a glass of water.

"I see. Well I suppose wherever you go in this world, there will always be problems. You just have to decide on which problems you are willing to deal with." Ms. Greengrass responded. She took her last bite of ham and finished her plate.

"Well, I think I will retire for the night. Thank you for coming over Harry. Feel free to stay as long as you would like." Ms. Greengrass said with a smile. Harry gave her an appreciative nod.

"Thank you milady. Sadly I will need to depart soon as I have another engagement to attend soon.

"On Christmas?" she asked with concern. Harry just waved off her concern.

"It's fine. I'm the one who scheduled the meeting so I have to deal with it." Harry said.

"Ah I see. Well with that I shall see you all save for Harry in the morning. Astoria, Daphne don't stay up too late now." She said with a slight motherly stern tone. Both daughters nodded or grunted in agreement. Astoria retired soon after saying that she was going to a friend's house in the morning so needed to get some sleep, leaving Daphne and Harry alone.

Harry looked at her and smirked.

"Well, I kept my promise and came to dinner did I not?" Harry said.

"Technically you were 10 minutes late and we had already started eating." Daphne pointed out dryly.

"That was your fault. You purposely started without waiting for me to put me in an awkward situation." Harry argued.

"To show you what happens when you are late." Daphne responded.

"No matter how you say it, you purposely put me in a bad situation knowing that I would not be able to make it on time." Harry said with a glare. Daphne just shrugged.

"Learn how to be on time." Daphne said taking a sip of her glass of cider.

"I couldn't help it. Rose was physically attached to my leg for like 10 minutes." Harry whined.

"You couldn't get an 8 year old girl off you. Isn't she getting to old to act like that around you?"

"You just shut your heathen mouth. She can act that way as long as she wants." Harry bristled. Daphne raised her hands in surrender after that.

"So I suppose you want me to answer your question."

"I do indeed."

"…fine. I will join your company." Daphne relented. Harry did a silent fist pump at this.

"Perfect! You can start as soon as possible!" Harry said excitedly.

"I'm not officially starting till after this year ends. However, you can still start sending me papers on any information I will need to know before starting." Daphne said trying to calm Harry down.

"Cool. I'll get that all to you in a week." Harry said as he stood up.

"You leaving already?"

"Like I told your mom, I have to go to a meeting." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were lying."

"I would never lie to your goddess of a mother."

"Get the hell out of my house Wolfe."

"Right, best be leaving then. Enjoy your little vacation. Make sure you tell Tracey so she comes with you to the company."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go!"

"Bye." Harry said with a grin before flashing away. Daphne just shook her head from side to side.

"The hell did I just get myself into." Daphne said to herself chugging the rest of her cider, really wishing it was an alcoholic beverage.

February 12, 2011

Harry was in a small gift shop somewhere in New Mexico. He had recently felt a big energy signal touch down here. Once touching down on the planet. The signal seemed to split into two with one not moving, and the other in the town somewhere. With the signals spread apart, he could tell that one was a living organism while the other was not. The non-living one was just sitting somewhere in the desert. Harry's first objective was to find the living signature. After searching around town for a little, he found the person he was looking for. It was a large man who had shoulder length blonde hair and seemed to be acting like he was some sort of Viking warlord. Harry wasn't sure what he was but knew that the 'man' wasn't human. He didn't seem to be trying to harm anyone though. He honestly seemed more confused by his surroundings than anything else. Probably an alien of some sort that could change its physical appearance to match natives…or just happened to look exactly like a human. That was less likely but, still possible. After secretly following the man for the day and cloaking himself to not be found, he decided that the man meant no harm and went to go find the other signal. This didn't take long, but he was surprised what he saw.

It seemed that SHIELD had already arrived. There were agents and security swarming the place. Still, a highly hostile environment never got in the way of his interest before so why would it now? He walked right up to the base but immediately cloaked himself so as to not be seen. After that, it was pretty easy.. as long as didn't touch anyone. He walked into the main tent and saw what he was looking for. He also felt a familiar signature currently somewhere else in the tent. He de-cloaked himself and stared at his target.

It seemed to be some type of war hammer but much smaller than any he had ever seen. Judging from the strong smell of ozone surrounding it led him to believe that its energy had something to do with lightning. By now he felt two presences approaching the room but he wasn't worried. He was technically cool with SHIELD now. If they wanted to start something then he would gladly finish it. He observed the hammer and wrapped his hand around it. He could immediately tell the hammer did not like him. It was as if the weapon was giving off an emotion. He let go of the hammer and spread his magical sense at the hammer. There seemed to be some sort of magical array on it. They seemed Celtic but not quite…something else he could not quite put his finger on.

"Mr. Wolfe, please step away from the hammer." Said a voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the wannabe Green Arrow and another agent that was a Caucasian man with a serious look on his face. Arrow boy already had his bow at the ready in case things got ugly. Harry scoffed at both of them.

"Chill your boners. Wasn't trying to steal it. Just testing some of my theories is all." Harry said before he looked back at the hammer.

"How did you get all the way in here with not a single team spotting you?" Robin Hood asked.

"I walked. Any other questions?" Harry asked as he started to look at the hammer from different angles. Robin Hood looked like he wanted to say more but the agent raised his hand to stop him. He then looked back at Harry.

"is there anything you can tell us about the hammer that we may not already know?" The man asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes I'm sure I could tell you quite a few things about it Mr….?"

"Coulson."

"Yes well, Coulson, as I was saying. I'm sure I could, sadly I only talk to one of your agents when it comes to any type of information and neither of you are her." Harry said.

"I see. Could we perhaps get Agent Romanoff on a line so you can tell her?" Coulson asked. Harry sighed.

"I suppose." He agreed begrudgingly. Coulson nodded before telling the Boy Wonder he now knew was named 'Hawkeye' to watch him. Harry looked at the man before going back to the hammer. He briefly wondered what the metal was made out of. Before he could start hypothesizing, Coulson came back with a black cell phone and handed it to him. Harry took it and put it to his ear.

"Harry speaking, to him am I talking too?" he asked politely.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" His secret favorite redhead asked. Harry smirked.

"Now, now. Can't have just any old SHIELD agent talk to me. I know it wasn't convenient but it was necessary to prove a point." Harry said as if he was chiding a small child.

"Fine. What can you tell me about the hammer?" Natasha asked.

"Ask nicely." Harry said as he went back to circling and observing the hammer.

"Fine. Please." Natasha said with fake sincerity which made Harry smile.

"Alright, no one is going to be able to pick it up or move it. It can only be picked up by one person most likely." Harry said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Not telling." Harry teased.

"What if I say please?" she asked pleasantly.

"If I hadn't said it yet, you are really good at your job. Sadly none of your tricks will work on me." Harry said.

"We'll see. If you can't tell me how you know then at least tell me why it won't move except for one person." She said.

"To hard to explain. To simplify things, it's keyed in on someone…most likely. The point being that no one but its owner will be able to lift it." Harry said.

"I guess that works." She said.

"Oh one last thing. This thing fell from space. Okay good talk. Bye." Harry said before hanging up and cutting off any line of questioning that she would have after what he said. He saw Hawkeye and Coulson waiting by the entrance for him. He approached them. As he did, the alarms sounded. Harry put his hand to his ear piece to see what's going on. He then looked back at harry.

"We just got a perimeter breach. I think whoever's toy that is, wants it back." He said.

"Okay. Well good luck with him. I'm going to go ahead and leave now." Harry said as he started walking in the opposite direction.

"We could use your help." Hawkeye called after him.

"I'm sure you could. Good luck with your perimeter breach. Think I'm going to go take a bubble bath now." Harry said as he turned a corner and cloaked himself from view. Now hidden, he went outside and watched as the blonde man that he had been watching earlier stormed in and ran for the hammer. Harry just let him do his thing. His intentions did not seem to be hostile. Probably just wanted his toy back. After staying a while longer, he watched the agents finally take him down and force him to submit. After that he finally decided to take his leave from New Mexico and leave the problem to SHIELD.

Time for that bubble bath.

May 20, 2011

Harry was sitting at the dining table, watching the other students. In a few weeks, he would no longer see these peasents save for Daphne and Tracey. The rest of them would probably be forgotten as soon as he left. He looked and saw the faces and really the only one besides his friends that he recognized was Malfoy. The little twat had stopped bragging and throwing his name around after third year. He was more quiet and calculative, but still a bigger idiot than most people Harry had met, as well as too arrogant to talk to most people. He still had his two hulking fat masses as body guards. To be fair, they had gained some actual muscle over the year but they were still pretty fat.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Daphne asked. Harry just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just reminiscing. I'm really not going to miss this place." Harry said as he went back to his food.

"Thanks for sharing that important insight. Glad you got that off your chest." Daphne said.

"Why so hostile." Harry pouted.

"I'm pretty sure that's the only way you learn." Daphne said.

"No true." Harry complained.

"Really? Okay, tell me one time when you learned something that didn't include physical or mental violence." Daphne challenged.

"Okay, easy." Harry said as he racked his brain for an instance where he didn't need some kind of violence to learn something. Then he came to a realization.

"Wait. My whole life is based around violence. This isn't a fair question!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out." Daphne said as Tracey laughed from next to her. Harry pouted.

"You guys suck." He whined.

"Not yet." Tracey deadpanned. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she said and covered her mouth as her face went red. Daphne looked directly at her in shock while Harry laughed his ass off. The moment was sadly interrupted by a pestering old man.

"I'm glad to see young people looking so happy these days. Harry may I speak to you privately?" Dumbledore asked. Harry almost immediately stopped laughing.

"My god, you can kill a mood fast than Sarah Jessica Parker can kill a boner, can't you." Harry said incredulously.

"My apologies, though I do need to talk to you about something quite important." Dumbledore said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll see you two ladies later. Lead on to your pedo cave Dumbledore." Harry said as he stood up and followed the old man to his office. When they finally made it, they both sat down in their respective chairs.

"Been a while since you stepped foot in here." Dumbledore commented.

"Not like I ever come here for my pleasure." Harry said

"I suppose that is true. Yet you will be leaving soon. Having you as a student was a very….interesting experience." Dumbledore said with some awkwardness.

"Well I'm a pretty interesting guy. So cut the small chat. What do you want?" Harry finally asked

"Well, we are having some problems in our government as you may know."

"I do."

"Yes well, the situation is getting worse. It has become clear that some of the prominent dark houses have already started to prepare for their masters return. Sides are already starting to be drawn. If this continues on, their might be a war without Voldemort even needing to interfere." Dumbledore said.

"I know. Sounds great." Harry said.

"War sounds great to you?"

"It won't be a war Dumbledore. It will be a revolution. And it's about time to." Harry said.

"A revolution? What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked befuddled.

"You're paying attention to only political parties old man. You forgot that theirs an even more powerful force out there." Harry said.

"What force?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Why, the citizens of course." Harry said with a smile.

"The citizens, what do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You forget that most of Britatins regular citizens are not purebloods or have any political power. Over the past few decades especially, they have grown more and more unhappy with their lot in life. They can't get good jobs or decent wages. Many or below the poverty line. They are sick of the higher political powers controlling everything. This no longer about the struggle between the light and the dark. This is a struggle between the commons and the nobles." Harry said. Dumbledore looked astonished.

"I have heard nothing of the sort! Are you sure of this?" he asked.

"Quite sure. There is even a new little revolutionist group I believe called the Republic of Magical Britain." Harry said.

"I don't understand. Why do this, why now?" Dumbledore said as he slumped in his seat.

"It's obvious. Despite what you think, the people hurt in the last war the most were the regular citizens. They were just trying to make it through to the next day. They remember better than most what happened in the last war. They remember being targeted despite doing nothing to offend either parties. They came to the realization that the government is formed of both parties that made up the sides for the war they got caught in the middle of. If that wasn't enough, their sounds like there sounds like there is going to be another war real soon. Who do you think is going to lose the most there?" Harry said.

"How do we stop this from happening." Dumbledore said. Harry shrugged.

"I doubt you can. You might be able to slow it down at most. Before you worry about stopping them, you need to stop the dark houses and the light houses from fighting. That way you don't have to fight on too fronts." Harry explained. Dumbledore looked at him.

"How do you propose to do that?" He asked.

"Simple. Give the Voldemort's dead body as proof that not only is he dead but that he is also never coming back." Harry said.

"How do we get his dead body?"

"By killing him obviously."

"Yes, but how are we going to do that?"

"….How bad do you want to stop your little Voldemort war Dumbledore." Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at him with caution.

"Extremely." He said. There was no way magical Britain would survive two wars at the same time.

"Then you need to be prepared to take extreme measures." Harry said silkily.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said confused. Harry smiled a truly wicked smile. A smile he had not given in a long time. He held out his hand and a contract appeared from a ball of black flames in his palm. His eyes turned red and every shadow lengthened until the room was covered in darkness. Harry handed the contract to Dumbledore.

"Give me everything Dumbledore. For such an important request, I want a very sizable reward. A price that fits the action, if you get me. You want me to destroy a soul. A supposedly unkillable soul at that. It's only fair that I get a soul in return, don't you think. To be clear. I want you to sign over your soul to me." Harry said.

"Absolutely not. The very idea is ludacris. How could you possible ask that of someone? You have gone too far this time Harry!" Dumbledore said as he jumped from his chair. Harry just continued to sit calmly.

"I can hand you the man within the hour. All you have to do is sign the contract. If you think, I'm going to make you into my slave then you are wrong. I don't need someone to do my dirty work because, frankly, I enjoy doing it myself. I will only ever force you to do me favors that require more subtlety. I will also promise to never make you kill anyone if that eases your mind." Harry said.

"That is something that I will not give." Dumbledore spat. Harry nodded.

"That's fine. Then, as you said, the wizarding world will spiral in to complete chaos in these coming months and thousands will be killed as the greatest magical war in Britain takes place and all because you didn't have the guts to make the sacrifice to stop it." Harry said as he got up and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait…" Dumbledore said sounding calmer. Harry looked back and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"…You swear that you can do what you have said." Dumbledore said.

"On my life." Harry said as flash appeared sealing his word. Dumbledore looked on as he thought about his options. After a few minutes, his head finally sunk in defeat.

"Fine. I will sign your contract." Dumbledore said. Harry looked on and said nothing. He simply waited for Dumbledore to do what he said. Dumbledore looked at the contract with a solemn look in his eyes. With an unsteady hand, he signed the contract giving away his soul. Harry looked on for a second at the defeated old man. He then started laughing. He laughed hard and long and then finally looked at Dumbledore who still looked defeated. He then went right up to the man's desk.

"You are such a fool. You dreamed so big and thought you were so powerful but in the end, you couldn't stand up to a teenager. You fell for yet another one of my little traps just like the predictable mouse you are. Now I can finally say what I have wanted to say for the past five years. How does it feel? How does it feel to have someone now been in complete control over life because of a fucking contract!? Not so good from the other side. You want to know a little secret Dumbledore? I've had Voldemort this whole time!" Harry said with a huge grin plastered on his face as horror slowly overtook Dumbledore's.

"Oh that's right. He never made it to freedom. At the cemetery. I took him. I held him captive and tortured him for days. He was so weak. I've had him in stasis in my basement, collecting dust for over a year now just waiting. Waiting for the moment where you would be at your most desperate. I must applaud you. You fell for my plan perfectly. You were just too much of a fool to understand that this whole game between me and you, you were never the master. I was. I always have been." Harry said. He liked this whole Bond villain rant he had going. Sounded badass.

"You did this all because I made you come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with sudden clarity.

"Bingo. Since first year I have been subtlety making you rely more and more on me to solve your problems until this one came around. Granted I first wanted to put you in the poor house but I think I like this ending a little better. Let this be a lesson to you Dumbledore. Never fuck with a Wolfe. You'll get the fuckin teeth" Harry finished before walking out of the office to get the frozen cocksucker in his basement leaving behind a destroyed old man.

'God it's good to the best thing since sliced bread and porn.'

And there's chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it's. Be back with next one soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh. . I am so sorry for the super long wait for this update. Had about three different projects I had due before winter break came. I had close to no time to even just sit at my computer and write. Christmas week was well...Christmas week. Obviously had a lot to do for the preparations of family coming over and such as well as helping my parents with organizing all the gifts. Finally got some time this week to just sit down and continue the story. Thank you to those of you who stuck in there for me. This chapter is unedited because its Christmas time and I figured I would let my beta enjoy the time with their family instead of forcing them to edit this so I could put it out here. Too all those who reviewed, favorite, and follow this story. Thank you so very much for doing that. In other news, Star Wars came out. I saw it. Had a nerdgasm from it. So happy that they didn't ruin it. For those of you who haven't seen it and like Star Wars, definitely go see it. Now that I go that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

 _June 17_ _th_ _, 2011_

Harry was walking around with Daphne in his New York headquarters.

"And this is where Ren works when he is here doing new things with technology. You will probably talk with him a lot from now on." Harry said as he walked past the double doors that led to what was the technology testing room.

"What's made in there?" Daphne asked.

"Psh, I don't know. They make products and when it's finished, they clear it through me to put out into the world. I don't really ask what they are working on anymore since it's quite a big department." Harry said

"That seems not smart." Daphne commented drily. Harry shrugged.

"Well I never really have the time. Since you're my PA now, you can look into all that stuff." Harry said with some excitement.

"Yay me. So how much power do I have exactly?" Daphne asked. Harry chuckled.

"Why straight to the 'how much power' questions? Would it stop you from working here?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. Depends on how much of a grunt you are making me." Daphne said.

"Well, if you must know, you will be directly under only me. Some your power is second only to mine. If I ever am put out of commission for some reason, unless I made prior arrangements for someone else to take charge." Harry said. Daphne looked at him.

"Why are you setting me up to kill you?" Daphne asked with a slight glare.

"Well….you know….reasons." Harry said

"No, I actually want to know." Daphne pressed.

"Well…I trust you I guess." Harry murmured. He did trust Daphne more than anyone currently alive. He had basically been training her for years now. She wasn't as good as he was, but it would take a highly trained person to be able to take her down.

"Trust me with the entire fate of a company that you built from scratch?" she asked.

"….I suppose I do." Harry said.

"You're an emotional sap." She commented. Harry snapped his head at her.

"Me an emotional sap? I'm one of the best trained assassins in the world. I was just saying I trust you. I fail to see how that makes me an emotional sap."

"And that's another thing, don't you do things besides kill people?" Daphne asked as they started walking through the building.

"Well, yeah. I mean I did start this company." Harry said, waiting to see where this was going.

"No I mean before. When you were an assassin. Didn't you also do, protection as well as retrieval missions?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I guess I did occasionally. Where is this going?" Harry asked.

"If you did that stuff that would make you a mercenary, not an assassin." Daphne said.

"What? No it wouldn't. I am very clearly an assassin." Harry said.

"Assassins only kill people. Mercenary's do other jobs including but not limited to, killing people. That would make you a mercenary." Daphne pressed. Harry stopped in his tracks. He was an assassin and not just any assassin, he was one of the world's top assassins….Wasn't he?

"You have a look on your face of your whole world being turned upside down." Daphne commented smugly. Harry shook his head and looked at her.

"Shut up. Let's just continue the tour before I have a mental breakdown.

"You know it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure you were quite the impressive mercenary." Daphne said sarcastically.

"I said shut up!" Harry said as they reached his medical department.

"Anyways. This is the medical department. Here we work on medicines as well as other medical advancements. Trying to cure the incurable is a major deal and here is where we do it." Harry said.

"Interesting. Do you do it for magical diseases as well?" Daphne asked.

"Not yet but we have been talking about opening another headquarters in Europe that focused on magical while we turn this straight into a non-magical headquarters." Harry said. Daphne nodded.

"Last up that I'm showing you is the Research and Development department. This is where we come up with basically all new things that we make. Weapons, vehicles, software, you name it. Have a guy named James who is in charge of it. He's a genius." Harry said. Daphne nodded.

"Well that's the company for you. I already showed you your office so you should be good to go." Harry said.

"Great, so how do I get home?" Daphne asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Put this on. Loads of runes on it so don't try and mess with it. It won't come off unless you take it off. Just touch it and saw 'Go Home' and you flash home." Harry said. Daphne nodded.

"I suppose I will have to buy house somewhere soon." She speculated. Harry shrugged.

"Probably. Probably weird to be doing that at such a young age. If you need help with settling down, you can always call me for help." Harry said.

"Nah. I'll call you if I need some mercenary work done or something." Daphne said. Harry looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and I will see you later." Harry said.

"Whatever merc boy. I'll see you in a week. I'll also message you to see if Tracey is on board yet." Daphne said.

"Ugh. Okay. Now go." Harry ordered and watched as she grabbed her necklace and disappeared.

"Good riddance." Harry said under his breath.

"Was that your new PA?" a voice said behind him. He recognized it as James.

"Yep, that would be her." Harry responded.

"She seems kind of young." James commented.

"So do I." Harry said without missing a beat.

"True. Anyways, about that car project you wanted me to start on. Do you mean modifications for a car or to actually build a car from scratch?" James asked.

"From scratch." Harry said as he turned around and faced the man. James scratched his head in thought.

"That may take a while." He said.

"I know. I want commercial vehicles as well as military vehicles. You just design the blueprints and will have some engineers build it. They will tell you what works and what doesn't. Remember, it doesn't cost anything now that we have almost unlimited supply of raw material." Harry said.

"When did we get an unlimited supply?" James asked.

"A while ago. Now, will that be all?" Harry asked as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah that's all. I guess I'll inform your PA on any progress we make." James said. Harry nodded.

"That sounds great. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk with some potential customers." Harry said as he walked away to go talk with a delegate from the UK on his new cloth, leaving James to go back to his workshop.

 _June 29_ _th_ _, 2011_

Harry was in downtown New York with Tony as he showed him around his half constructed tower.

"…and here is where the pool table is going to go. I figure if we put it here, then we can have a big fish tank over on that wall. What do you think?" Tony asked.

"I think that none of these plans where cleared by Pepper." Harry said with an amused smirk on his face as he saw his friend pout.

"I don't need her permission to make plans for MY tower." Tony said.

"Sure you don't Tony. Keep telling yourself that and it might be true one day." Harry mocked. Tony scowled at that

"I don't!" Tony said. Harry raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay buddy. Whatever you say." Harry said.

"Suddenly I don't want to show you around my tower anymore." Tony said with some annoyance. Harry just laughed at the man. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as they went to the balcony. He opened his phone and saw that it was an unknown caller. He shrugged and answered anyways.

"Hello."

"Mr. Wolfe." Said a feminine voice.

"Natasha, is that you?" Harry asked as he immediately identified the voice.

"Yes. Do you have a moment?" she asked politely. Harry pondered the question before looking at Tony who was looking at him waiting for him to finish his call so he could go back to talking about foosball tables and indoor bowling alleys.

"Not this second. But, I'll tell you what, why don't you meet me down at the usual bar in around an hour since my phones going to die." Harry said

"I happen to be on a plane to New York and will be there in two hours. So how does two and a half hours sound?" she asked.

"Perfect, I'll make sure I stick around till then. See you then." Harry said as he hung up before she could respond. He turned back to Tony.

"My my my. Is my little Harry going on a date?" Tony asked teasingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. It's just my "handler" from Shield." Harry.

"I assume it's my previous secretary turned assassin?" Tony asked.

"More like assassin turned your secretary and then back to assassin, but yes. It was indeed her." Harry retorted.

"I didn't know you were into older girls Harry." Tony commented with a smirk. Harry scowled.

"I'm not." He protested.

"Oh so you like girls more around your age then?" Tony continued to press.

"No! Wait….just shut up Tony." Harry said as he shoved the man a little. Tony was laughing at seeing Harry so flustered.

"Hey buddy, there's nothing wrong with older girls. They tend to have more experience you know." Tony continued.

"Shut. UP." Harry grounded out. Tony just continued laughing at the angered teen before calming down and showing Harry the rest of the tower.

 _Later that day_

Harry was sitting down at the bar and sipping on a coke as he ordered two cheeseburgers since he felt his guest approaching. He watched the red head open the door and walk over to his table before sitting down.

"Mr. Wolfe." She greeted politely. Harry's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Stop calling me that." He said. All these other names that people were calling him besides his first name was really getting on his nerves. At work, he had to deal with it. When sitting in a bar with another trained assassin, he would rather his first name be used.

"What would you like me to call you then?" she asked curiously.

"My name. Harry. Everyone keeps trying to call me alternative names nowadays. 'The Reaper', 'Mr. Wolfe' it's all just terrible. Just Harry works way better than all those." Harry said on a little rant.

"You don't place much in ways of politeness do you?" she asked with a bit of a smirk.

"None. Now let's get down to it. I ordered you a burger by the way. Figured you would be hungry after your flight." Harry said. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's…thoughtful."

"Don't look too much into it. Now what did you want to talk about." Harry asked.

"Well as you may or may not know, we identified the man who fell from the sky as Thor and the battle hammer was Mjolnir. You have heard of both I assume?" she said. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Wait. The man who fell from the sky was a Norse god?" Harry asked.

"Far as we can figure, they aren't gods. They just are extremely long lived, technologically advanced aliens." Natasha said. Harry just looked at her.

"Huh. Who would've known? So what's this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't determine anything about the man or the hammer except what you told us. Somehow you did what all our technology couldn't. Would you mind explaining how?" She asked. Before he could respond, both their burgers arrived on the table. He thanked the waiter before taking a bite and answering her as she started on hers.

"To answer your question, yes I would mind." Harry said as he took a sip of his coke.

"I know that you don't want to give any information away about yourself but we need to prepare in case of future attacks or invasions of a similar nature. We cannot afford to be unprepared next time." She said.

"I understand that. Still doesn't really want to make me give away possible crucial information about me. What's in it for me if I tell you?" Harry asked.

"What do you want?" she asked as she continued to eat her food. Harry thought about it.

"No idea. You don't exactly have anything I want." Harry said. Natasha sighed.

"You are pretty difficult to deal with, you know that?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Sucks to be you I guess. So what else did you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Fine. What do you know about Wolfe Enterprises?" she asked. Harry stopped at that. While he did eventually expect Shield to find out, he had not expected it so soon.

"Say what you really want to ask." Harry pressed. She nodded.

"Alright. What, exactly, do you have to do with the company?" she asked as she took another bite and looked at him waiting for an answer. Harry saw no point in lying since he knew they would find out eventually.

"Everything. I built, own, and control the company." Harry said honestly. She stopped eating at that.

"I didn't expect you to be so honest." She said somewhat surprised.

"Well it was going to come out at some point." Harry said nonchalantly.

"You must have been really young when you started the company then." She said trying to gather more information.

"Yes, I think I was 12 or 13 when I started it." Harry said.

"Wait, how old are you know?" She asked, generally curious.

"I'm 15 about to turn 16." Harry replied. He saw her eyebrows disappear into her hairline.

"15 years old? Wow. I thought you were older." She said with genuine surprise.

"Puberty started for me when I was 10. I'm probably close to leaving it actually." Harry said.

"I see. That explains it I guess." She said as she looked down at her food for a second before continuing to partake from it.

"Is that all your questions?" Harry asked.

"No. Now that you confirmed that you are part of the company, I also have to ask what you're intentions are with making it?" she asked.

"My intentions? I suppose just a way to make profit as well as help people." Harry said.

"That's it?" she asked skeptically.

"Well what were you expecting? Not many other reasons to build a company is there?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"I assumed you were using it as a front to fund secret operations of some kind." Natasha admitted.

"Oh. I guess that would have also made sense. To put your mind at ease, I have no ulterior motives for my company that would be described as sinister." Harry responded.

"Are you trying to get out of the killing game then?" she asked. Harry thought about it.

"Originally, no. But there's no real point in continuing it except when I feel like stretching my legs. I definitely do not use it as a source of income anymore." Harry commented.

"I see. Well, since you own the company then I can ask you this next question. You recently sold special uniforms to the U.S military that are virtually bullet proof without requiring Kevlar. Shield is also interested in acquiring some uniforms and clothing made of the same material. Would this be possible?" she asked. Harry thought about it. He couldn't find a reason to say no. Just another way to make money really. He had no doubt they would try to analyze the cloth to try and replicate it but they wouldn't get very far. Especially since they wouldn't even know the material it's made out of.

"I don't have a problem with it. Although we currently only sell them in bulk. You send us the uniform/suit design and we make it for you and send it over when finished for distribution." Harry said.

"Excellent. I'll have Fury get someone to contact you about pricing then" she said with a smile.

"That's fine. I'll give you the number to my PA and she will handle it." Harry said.

"Great. Now unto the tricky questions." She said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What were we just doing?"

"The simple ones." She responded.

"Of course we were…fire away." Harry said as he drank some more of his coke.

"Are you a non-human or a type of mutant?" she asked. Harry looked at her. She had obviously decided to be more blunt considering all her subtle ways had not gotten her anywhere.

"Not that I am aware." Harry said.

"Then how did you heal me and hawkeye on that roof?" she pressed. Her looked at her puzzled.

"When was this?" Harry asked.

"After our fight two years ago." She said.

"Right. And how do you know I healed you?" Harry asked.

"After we got back to Shield, you can imagine the surprise of the doctors when they discovered not even a bruise on either of us as well as showing up in better health than when we left, minus the part about us being unconscious." She explained.

"Magic." Harry said with a smirk knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"Knowing what I know about you. It might have been." She commented as she looked him in the eye. Harry chuckled.

"Maybe. You will probably never know though." Harry replied.

"Oh, ill find it Harry. Even if it's the last thing I do. That is a promise." She said with a mischievous grin. With that she stood up.

"That's all the question's I had. Thank you for the meal. Shield will be in touch with you soon. Don't hang up on them when its not me who calls." She ordered semiserious. Harry gave her a crooked grin.

"I'll think about it." Harry replied.

"Then I will think about calling you Mr. Wolfe for the rest of our conversations, or better yet, Mr. Reaper!" she said with enthusiasm. Harry scowled at her.

"Fine. I'll pick up the phone. I suppose I will talk to you later then Natasha." He said as she nodded and left the restaurant. Harry just watched the woman go. He noticed Craig come up next to him.

"I didn't know you were interested in older woman." Craig commented.

"Do me a favor and off yourself Craig."

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 2011_

Harry was sitting alone in Wolfe cove with Sammy on his lap. He couldn't sleep recently. He kept dreaming of something…or someone. Harry had never claimed to be a seer or ever pretended to be, but he was almost positive these dreams of his meant something. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was destruction on a monumental scale. The planet looked like it had just been through Armageddon. Not only that, he could see himself or rather a person he thought was him. It definitely looked like him if a little older. His older-self looked angry as it seemed to try to be killing something or someone. Whatever he was trying to kill however, was masked from him. All that he could tell was that he wasn't doing a very good job if he getting his ass kicked was any indication. Harry took a deep breath and sighed

 _"You should stop thinking about it."_ Sammy said from around his neck.

" _I can't. It's bothering me too much."_ Harry replied, still distracted.

" _It's probably not even true. You yourself admitted to never exhibiting any prowess at seeing or even guessing the future. Why would that change now?"_ She shot at him. Harry just looked at her.

" _I know I never have but still…I have never dreamt of anything like this. If I was just a regular person then you would probably be right, but I am not. I would be foolish to try and ignore such a potential sign with all that has happened in my life."_ Harry responded.

" _I'm not saying that you shouldn't think about future events, but worrying about it does no one good. If it happens then it happens. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Don't let it change who you are or what you would do. It will just come back to bite you in the back."_ Sammy advised. Harry nodded at his friend's logic.

" _You're probably right. Still, I should prepare the best that I can for any threats that come in the future. Perhaps I have been too relaxed recently."_ Harry said. Sammy flicked her tongue in agreement.

" _You have, though too much work can be just as bad for you. Too much of something good, is something bad as you humans say."_ She responded. Harry once again nodded to his snake's logic. He looked around his little slice of heaven. It seemed slightly smaller than he remembered. He looked down again at his snake.

" _Don't you ever get bored of staying here?"_ Harry asked. Sammy looked at him searchingly before answering.

" _Not really. I can leave whenever I want if I get bored."_ She replied. Harry was startled at this.

" _You can? Since when?"_ He asked confused as well as curious.

" _Close to a year I suppose. I AM a magic snake know you know. Not only am I magical, but my magic came almost entirely from you. I can say I'm definitely one of the most powerful creatures on this planet just for that reason alone. Learning your disappearing trick didn't take long. Especially since I've seen and felt it so many times."_ She said. Harry just looked at her. Sure, he knew he hadn't been paying as much attention to her as of late because he was so busy but still….how much had he missed?

" _So is that all you can do?"_ Harry asked. If snakes could roll their eyes, then Sammy would be.

"Of course its not you idiot." She responded. Something sounded different about the way she said that and he couldn't pin point it for a second. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait! Did you just say that in English?" Harry asked incredulously. Sammy nipped him on the leg, presumably for asking such a stupid question.

"No shit." She responded, again in English. Harry just looked at her.

"How is that even possible?" Harry asked. "You don't have the necessary vocal chords to produce such sounds in my native tongue."

"Obviously not. I simply use magic to convert my language into yours." She said as she looked offly haughty while she explained herself.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked, calming down.

"I taught myself obviously. You're not the only one who can invent new magic's you know." She responded.

"So how long have you been able to do this particular trick?" Harry asked. Sammy looked like she did some form of snake shrugging.

"Only about a month or so. Not exactly the easiest thing to learn how to do." She said. She then looked at him. "Don't think this means we are going to suddenly start having English only conversations you hairless ape. I still prefer my language to having to resort to magic to communicate." She said with a very snake like hiss to her words. Harry looked confused at that.

"Well why you learned how to do it if you didn't want to use it with me. I'm the only one you even like to talk to. You would have no other reason to learn it but to communicate with me. Unless you had another motive that I am not aware of…" Harry trailed off. The snake just looked away. Harry mentally probed her softly so he could keep her from noticing. He then found his answer and gained a huge grin.

"Awwwwww. Was little Sammy trying to impress her best friennnnnddddd." Harry said in a very faux baby tone. The snake head whipped around and Sammy bared her fangs at him.

 _What did you just say? Listen here you sack of flesh! I learnt how to do it purely for my benefit because I wanted…..Rose! Yes that's right! I wanted to be able to talk to Rose! You didn't even factor into the equation!"_ Sammy hissed at him in a very violent matter. Harry raised his hands in surrender while barely keeping a smile from breaking out over his face.

" _Okay. Okay. Let's all just calm down. I think I'll just head inside for dinner."_ Harry said as he got up and tried to get out of there before he burst from laughter. He could feel the molten hot glare that Sammy was drilling into his back as he walked away from her. He almost made it to the doorway when he mumbled to himself.

"Didn't know I had such a tsundere of a snake…"

The last memory he had was a loud and angry hiss as something very big, heavy, and angry collided with his back at break neck speed as he was able to get out one final laugh.

 **And there is chapter 28. Thank you to all of those who read. Hopefully I can get back to my normal update schedule. For those who have questions or comments they want to send to me, they can hit me up on twitter flameraiser. Thanks again to all those who review, favorite, and follow. I definitely appreciate all you guys and I want you to know that you help me to continue writing on this site. Thanks to all. Have a happy holidays.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well here is chapter 29. It is my longest chapter to date. Didn't realize I had written so much until I was done. Anyways, hope you guys and gals like it. Thank you to every one who review/favorites/follows. You guys are just so fantastic. Never thought I would make it this far with this story. Figured it would burn out pretty quickly and people would lose interest. Boy was I wrong. Thank you to all who support my writing. Now on to the story.**

 _December 12, 2011_

Harry was sitting in his new office in Paris, France. The building had originally been meant for a law firm of some sort, but they went bankrupt after some of their underhanded dealings where exposed. The building was then left only 3/4ths completed when Harry swooped in and got a contract to finish it. It cost him a pretty penny but, he liked the new digs personally. His personally office had already been customized to fit his personality. It had a 100" plasma screen on the wall with nice leather couches to play his xbox on. He also had a bar that had a range of drinks including both alcoholic and nonalcoholic since Harry himself didn't drink much. He also had a kick ass stereo system that was always playing some kind of music as long as he was in the room. Daphne did not like the changes one bit. She said that they were too unprofessional and that they could never bring anyone up here and see it. Harry had told her that it was fine and that he never planned to do so except for people close to him.

"Couldn't you at least get rid of the gaming console?" she asked annoyed. Harry just looked at her.

"Sure. Why don't we just get rid of it and why not just suck out my very essence and take that with you too?" Harry responded sarcastically. Daphne gritted her teeth.

"How many other business offices around the world do you think have an xbox in them?"

"Pepper let's Tony have an xbox in HIS office!" Harry whined.

"Well you're not Tony and I am not Pepper so you have to take yours out of here!" Daphne said sternly. Harry frowned even more at that.

"What's the point of being rich and successful if I can't even do what I want?" asked himself wistfully.

"Oh boohoo. You don't get to have an xbox in your private office at the top of YOUR building looking over the Parisian skyline? The world is clearly out to get you." Daphne shot back as she vanished his xbox with a wave of her wand.

"It does doesn't it?" Harry said as he looked out his window with a longing look.

"Wipe that very thought from your head Wolfe." Daphne said while coming next to him and looking at him. Harry swiveled his chair to look at her.

"You don't even know what I was thinking!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"From your facial expression, I would guess it was something along the lines of, 'This world is just mine for the taking.' Am I wrong?" she asked. Harry looked at her.

"I don't think we have been friends long enough for you to be able to so perfectly predict what I am thinking." Harry said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"That would be true if you weren't so predictable." Daphne said as she straightened her skirt.

"Me? Predictable? I think you have me confused with someone else. I am anything but predictable." Harry said.

"To those who don't know you well maybe. But you are predictable in the sense that you always do what people don't expect you to do. This at least makes sure that I'm never surprised by any of your...shenanigans." Daphne said. Harry looked at her with a scowl.

"That doesn't count as being predictable. That's just you learning to expect the unexpected." Harry argued. Daphne nodded.

"In a way, yes. In other ways, no." Daphne said. Harry just looked at her and waited for her to elaborate. She never did.

"You're being..." he trailed off as he felt his phone ring. He pulled it out to see the words, unknown number. That probably meant it was Shield. He gave Daphne a look. She nodded and walked out of the room to give him some privacy. He then answered the phone.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Wolfe. We need your help." said a much deeper voice than he was expecting. A voice that he knew belong to one, Nick Fury. He instantly frowned and got colder.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I don't like talking to you." Harry said.

"We don't have time to discuss your preferences Wolfe. We have an actual situation. You ever heard of Hydra?" Nick asked. Harry raised his eyebrow and racked his brain.

"They were some Nazi science group in the 40's during the war right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were. Keyword being 'were'. There a whole terrorist organization know and their pretty powerful. They mainly stick to the shadows and use more subtle means such as bribing politicians and taking over 3rd world countries. They are armed with state of the art weapons and are practically trying to take over the world." Nick finished.

"May I ask why you're giving me a crash course on a Nazi turned terrorist organization that doesn't have anything to do with me?" Harry asked, not showing any actual interest in what Fury had to tell him.

"We found one of their bases. Deep in Russia. We sent teams to take it down. We haven't heard from them since they made first contact. Agent Romanoff was part of the main strike team sent which is why she is not the one informing you of this." Nick explained. Harry felt anger overwhelm him for a split second before he regained control of himself.

"I see...that is most unfortunate." Harry said. Shield had state of the art weapons as well as quite a few bullet proof uniforms, courtesy of his company. Anything that could take down a few teams of agents, one with Black Widow, was nothing to be taken lightly.

"Yes, it is. This brings me to why I have called you. I want you to go to the base, and take it down while also gathering any intel you can. I also want you to recover any survivors that may be still alive." Nick said. Harry didn't say anything at first. He was quite bamboozled on what he should do next. On the one hand, he didn't really like Shield much and tried to always keep them at an arms distance. On the other hand, he did like Natasha. She was surprisingly fun to talk to. Not necessarily for what she talked about but the way she said it. She had an air of professionalism while having an almost sarcastic tone to back up everything she said. Reminded him of a mild version of himself if he were to be honest. He could only imagine how fun she could be if she ever opened up. He hoped she was still alive otherwise someone was getting shanked.

"Well, whats in it for me?" Harry asked. He couldn't just go for no reason, even Fury would know that something was up. He also couldn't go just to save the sexy redhead either. That would get them trying to take advantage of Harry though her and that was the last thing he wanted.

"What do you want?" Fury asked.

"No idea. Start making me offers I might be interested in." Harry said breezily.

"How about a clean start and a real identity?" Fury asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." Harry responded.

"You're going to find it hard to remain out of the limelight for too much longer with the waves you have been making. Sooner or later, people are going to start looking you up and it will look suspicious if nothings there. I'm offering to get you legit records and without any criminal offenses. You will need these eventually if you continue on with you're little business." Nick said. Harry lips quirked into a smile. What a deal that was. He did need such records. He didn't think the faked ones he used were going to last much longer. Ahh he loved killing two birds with one stone.

"Well you managed to capture my interest. As it happens. I am in Paris. Send a plane to the Charles de Gualle airport and send a car to pick me up in my new building. Have some gear for me on the plane. I will handle this little problem of yours Fury." Harry said. He then clicked the end button on his flip phone.

'I should probably get this upgraded soon.' Harry thought.

"Daphne." he yelled. Almost immediately she appeared through his door.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Cancel my meetings for the rest of the week. I have something to take care of." Harry said.

"You had no scheduled meetings this week which I know you knew." Daphne said with a glare. Harry smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to feel the power other business people feel when they get to cancel all their meetings." Harry explained.

"God, you're weird." Daphne said before leaving the room and Harry to think about his newest mission.

 _12 hours later_

Harry was in one of Shields state of the art jets sitting by the loading doors. He had one other person in the plane with him and that was the pilot. They were somewhere around 11,000 feet in the air somewhere over Russia.

"We're less than 5 minutes from the designated jump zone sir." The pilot called back to him.

"Alright. Harry called back. He got up and started to stretch as he prepared for the jump. Shield had really come through with the gear. Gave him one of their new suits which was really his as well as an arsenal of weapons to chose from. He grabbed only two silencers and some ammo for them. He would need to go in quietly. Or with magic if needed. He would tried to go quietly first. As soon as they got close to the designated area. The hatch at the back of the plane opened.

"We should be right over it now sir." The pilot called back at him. Harry didn't say anything. He just ran at the door and jumped out.

This was Harry's second time falling from a plane and he couldn't say he liked it anymore the second time. It was cold and windy as well as being the middle of the night making it extremely hard to see. He was briefed that this Hydra base was actually built into a mountain and would be a hassle to get into since there was only one entrance and it was heavily guarded. He continued to free fall until he hit the designated distance from the ground to pull his chute. From there he coasted quietly towards the ground. As soon as he landed, he quickly got rid of his parachute and continued on towards where he knew the bases entrance was. He sensed around him to make sure no one was approaching and to feel out where his enemy was. They all seemed to be clumped at what he presumed was their base of operations. He made his way towards it with consideration of all the twigs that were scattered on the ground under the snow. Harry took a second to heat himself with magic. He did not want to deal with being sluggish due to the cold. He continued his trek to the enemies base. After around 10 minutes, he sensed himself getting close. He started to see patrols scouting around the woods, looking for possible intruders. He figured that he could either kill a patrol and take one of their uniforms or try and somehow draw the attention of the guards, leading them away from the entrance. Before he decided to pick one, he had a sudden thought to himself.

'Wait a minute. If this is the only entrance then even if I make it inside, then I will have to come back through here anyways. That means any means to get in through stealth will just come back to bite me later. Hmm. Oh well! Guess I'll have to just kill every one until I either find someone in charge or found their main computers.' With that final thought, he gave a satisfied nod to himself before pulling out his two pistols and hiding behind a near by tree in wait for the closing in patrol. He waited as they walked directly by his tree and continued. He then stepped out from his cover and pulled both triggers at the innermost two. As soon as the bullets hit their target, he alternated to the outermost two who where confused and barely turning to confront the enemy. Both of them where dead before they could even lift their weapons in retaliation. Watching them, Harry went on too meet the next closest patrol. They luckily only seemed to come in four's. Anymore might be difficult to kill with remaining quiet. The next patrol he spotted approaching the location of the previous patrol. He didn't even bother going behind them. He just stepped up from a shadow and quickly gunned them all down before they even knew what was happening.

He did this with one more patrol before the other 20 guards at the entrance caught onto the fact that none of their patrols had come back in their allotted time. They sent out 15 guys it felt like to confront him. Harry put one of his pistols back into the bag and unscrewed the silencer from the other one. He then left the bag under a bush to get later. He then tucked the gun he still had into the back of his pants. It was time to go in loud.

By the feel of it, the guards where fanning out to look for the missing patrols. Foolish mistake. They hadn't even called for reinforcements in the base. He approached the nearest guard from behind. He was looking around with his gun that had a flashlight attached to it. He tapped the man on the shoulder. The man immediately spun around and tried to point his gun at Harry. Harry grabbed the gun with one hand to stop it from pointing at him as well as punching the man in the throat with the other. The man immediately let go of the gun a and grabbed his throat as he struggled to breath. The man fell to his knees as he continued to struggle. Harry grabbed the assault rifle with both hands and and slammed it, barrel first, as hard as he could into the mans temple. The man died instantly. Wasn't a pretty death but Harry figured that, that's what happens when you join a terrorist organization. He dropped the assault rifle and moved onto the next person. This time it was a pair of guards. He ran up to them on their left. He shoulder slammed into the first one while also grabbing his weapon. He then took another step forward and spun to gain some of his lost momentum and slammed the gun down onto the other mans skull, crushing it. As the now dead man fell to the ground, he turned to person he body slammed and saw them reaching for their radio and trying to scoot away from him in fear. He lunged forward and smashed his left foot onto the mans wrist crushing it and forcing him to drop his radio. His scream only lasted a quarter of a second before Harry's left right foot came down just as hard on his throat. He then walked away leaving the man to choke to death. He picked up the nearby assault rifle and went to the next person he could find before using the gun as a club to kill him just like his predecessors. One by one all 15 of the men sent out where killed quietly and brutally by Harry. Harry, for his part, didn't feel too bad about it. They were the type of people he normally disposed of and if he were being honest with himself, he had not gotten out and done any good all fashion taking out the trash in a while. Felt pretty good to be out from behind a desk all day. Though he had a feeling he would be returning to magical Britain soon and causing some much deserved chaos. Maybe force the old man to do some unpleasant stuff. That could be a fun afternoon.

Harry shook his head and proceeded to the entrance. The five guys left where looking very tense. He was still surprised that they hadn't called back up yet. Did they honestly think that just because they had good weapons and some training, that they could handle anybody. Of course, he was positive that it would get a lot harder once he got inside. There would be all kinds of corridors that would to his disadvantage. Of course he could just use magic. He was tempted to do that simply because he hadn't used it to kill anybody in soooo long. He couldn't even remember who it was. Might have been Umbridge actually... He continued towards the entrance until the men saw him. One yelled something incomprehensible and they all opened fire. Harry he simply held out his hand and watched the bullets stop inches from in and stayed suspended in the air. They kept firing until the all ran out in their magazines and just stared at their floating bullets. Harry smirked and made the bullets spin and face their senders.

"Anything you want to say before I end this?" Harry asked with a smile. One of the men looked at him in fear.

"Mercy...?" He whimpered in English with a heavy Russian accent, Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Hahahaha. You're funny." He said while taking a second to laugh before propelling the bullets at high speeds at the men. All of them were torn to shreds and fell down dead.

"Well this was easy." Harry said. He then walked through the hidden entrance and into the rest of the base.

As soon as he went through, the door closed behind him automatically. All though he heard it closing, he didn't bother too look back to confirm it. He just on kept walking down the hallway that was dark but had yellow lights going down it. It was then that he heard a voice that came from some nearby speaker.

"Quite impressive that you got pass our patrols." the voice said. It was slightly accented but Harry couldn't place it.

"Not really. It was pretty easy. I hope the rest of your men can prove to be a better source of entertainment." Harry said as he continued to walk down the lengthy corridor with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm. You don't seem like you're from Shield. Who sent you?" the voice asked. Harry smirked a bit.

"I sent myself. You have somethings I want." Harry said. He was of course lying but he didn't want to be connected to Shield on the off chance that he failed. The extremely small off chance that he failed.

"Oh. And what exactly is it that you are looking in our humble abode?" the voice questioned. Harry clicked his tongue at the question.

"Now that would be telling. Unfortunately, you will never know." Harry said.

"You know, you don't have to do this. You are obviously powerful. You could join our group. We could use a man with your set of skills. The pay is very good." The man tempted with a deceptively kind voice.

"No thanks. I would rather hear you beg for mercy before I end your life. Thanks for the lovely offer though." Harry replied cheerfully as he took his hands out of his pockets when he finally arrive at a door. The door led to another narrrow corridor. Only difference was that he could feel close to 50 troops waiting with weapons behind the door. Harry stopped at the door. He debated what would be the most fun way to deal with these men. Should he us his signature chains? That might be fun. He loved seeing his targets grabbed by them and flung against every wall in a room as they broke more and more bones painfully before meeting their death. Harry smiled.

'Yes, this will do nicely.' he thought. He put his palm flat against the door and used magic to propel the door forward. As soon as he did, the door flew off its hinges and back towards the soldiers waiting for him. He heard yells of surprise as the door kept flying back through the corridor and taking quite a few of the soldiers with it. Before the soldiers who weren't taken down immediately could react, Harry had stepped into the room and had chains sprouting out of every wall in the corridor. It grabbed the soldiers before slamming them into walls, floor, and ceiling. If they didn't die from all the continuous impacts then they were at least fully incapacitated. Harry recalled his chains and watched the now down soldiers laid out on the floor. He continued to walk past all the bodies laying in the hall. When he past the last man, he turned back and looked at the men who were laid out. Some were still alive and groaning quietly on the ground. Harry raised his palm at them. Immediately black flames shot out and consumed the entire hallway in flames. When he finally cut the flow a minute later. Not a single piece of ash was left. The only way to tell something had happened here was the gray cement walls were now entirely black from the flames. Harry turned around and continued on his way.

"I know you say that. I just wanted to show you what is coming for you." Harry said, addressing the voice from the speaker. The voice responded but with none of its earlier confidence

"...What are you?" the voice whispered in horror. Harry smiled.

"Ask me again in five minutes when we meet face to face." Harry said as he finally entered an actual main room that looked like some kind of barracks. It was completely empty so he assumed that every from it was either dead or with their commander in the main room. The room had multiple doors. He checked behind each one and found one that had stairs behind him. He sensed more people above him as well as some that were know alone and separated in a room to the left of where he assumed their main room was. He continued up a few flights of stairs and got to a door. Opening it led him into what looked like an armory. Behind the door on the other side of the room is where he felt all the presences in what he assumed was the main room. He took a step toward the main room. As soon as he did, the voice came back.

"Wait. You don't have to do this. Maybe we can make some kind of deal? There must be something you want?" The man pleaded. Harry just raised his eyebrow as he reached the door that he was sure the man was behind with the rest of his soldiers.

"Sure. You want to bargain? Okay. Then come out here by yourself. I will hand you a knife. If you slit your throat in front of me then I will be satisfied. I'll even spice up the deal. I'll let everyone else in the room live if you do it." Harry said with his same warm smile plastered on his face.

"No wait. I can't do that. Please anything else!" the man begged.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Harry said as he put his palm on the door and blasted it through. He immediately heard gunfire and had a shield ready to go to block the bullets. He didn't wait this time to have them all stop shooting. He conjured a pack of wolves in the room the immediately jumped on the soldiers and started to rip into their flesh. The bullets where no longer pointed at him but at the alpha predators in the room. Harry heard screaming and gunfire as he stepped fully into the room and looked around. The room was full of computers and giant terminals. He ignored the chaos and slaughter around him as he walked over to the computer. He immediately tried to access the computer. It wanted some password. He tried a few obvious ones with no luck. He then tried to hack into it but the system they were using was to strong. He looked up and around the room. Most of the men and wolves were dead with just a few stragglers on both sides. Three wolves where cornering the last two men. One had a pistol pointed at them but he was shaking to much to be able to use it effectively. The head wolf prepared to spring at the man.

"Wait!" Harry called out. Immediately the wolf stopped and simply growled at the man. Harry walked over to the last two downed and frightened men. One appeared to be a soldier while the other appeared to be someone in charge. He squatted down so he was face to face with the one who looked like he was running to the operation. He smiled kindly at the man.

"Hello. It would appear I need your help with that computer over there. I can't seem to access it. I need someones password. You wouldn't happen to know the password would you?" Harry asked innocently. The man looked frightened at first before his faced hardened and he glared. Harry rolled his eyes internally. This man was going to attempt something stupid.

"HAIL HYDRA!" The man yelled. Before quickly reaching into his pocket and shoving a pill in his mouth. Harry just watched the mans attempt to sacrafice for his cause. Right before the man could bite into the pill, Harry summoned it straight out of his mouth. The pill came shooting out so fast that it smashed through his front teeth like they were glass. The teeth shattered almost to their root. The man started screaming.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he held his hand to cover is bleeding mouth. Harry stood and grabbed the man. He dragged him to the terminal and smashed him down on the desk. Hard.

"Here is whats going to happen. You are going to put the password in or I'm going to see how many organs I can take out of your body while simultaneously keeping you alive!" Harry yelled at the man. The man just kept moaning in pain. Harry waited for a second for the man to comply. When he didn't he shrugged.

"I gave you a chance." Harry said. He then grabbed the mans legs and through those onto the table so that the man was now laying on it. He gestured to the mans abdominal with his hand. His magic responded and sliced the man straight open causing him to scream in even more pain. Harry reached in quick before the man passed out in pain or blood loss. He grabbed his target and pulled it out as fast as he could. The kidney cam out with a fountain of blood accompanying it. By now the man had passed out. Harry quickly concentrated his magic and healed the mans inside as much as he could to the point where he at least wouldn't die. He then sent an electric pulse through the mans body to forcefully jolt him back into consciousness. The man was now crying in pain.

"I can go on." Harry said as he placed the removed kidney right by the mans face so he could see it clearly. He looked down at the crying man.

"Are you going to do what I asked?" Harry yelled at the man. The man was still crying but nodded. Harry reached over and grabbed the keyboard and gave it to the man to type.

"If you do anything more than simply give me access to your system then I promise I will keep you alive for weeks experiencing the most painful thing you can imagine. NO! I take that back. It will be a lot more painful than anything that you can imagine. Do I make myself clear?" Harry asked the weeping man. The man nodded and started pressing keys slowly. When he was down. He finally clicked enter. Immediately the system opened up and its hidden files where available for him to see. Harry smiled.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?" Harry asked. He then put his hand against the still weeping mans head. Before the man could say or do anything. Harry sent another magical pulse, this one much larger then the last, killing the man instantly. He looked at the files. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. He inserted it into the computer and started downloading them to the external drive. He had to wait 10 minutes for it to download so he figured he would go find out who the other people where in the base. He was hoping it was prisoners. Before he left he suddenly remembered something. He looked back and saw the last living soldier staring at him with wide eyes full of nothing but fear. Harry tilted his head at the man.

"Would you like to be a prisoner or killed quickly?" Harry asked. The man looked at him.

"Prisoner..." He whispered. Harry nodded. He then sent a wave of magic at the man and knocked him out. He went to the last door. He opened it to see another stairway that led down into the dark. He descended and saw what looked like some sort of modern dungeon. He walked through the hallway that had cells on both sides. There where a few men and women in each. He didn't know if they were all Shield or not. They looked at him with caution. Must of heard what was happening upstairs. Harry walked down the row of cells looking into every one. None of the prisoners said anything to him. When he got to the last cell, he found who he was looking for. It was clear that they hadn't been eating well if at all since they had been captured. Some also looked like they had been tortured. Natasha looked terrible though. Her normally flowing red hair was stuck to her head with the sweat. She looked like she hadn't eaten since she had been here. There were obvious signs of torture all over the part of her body that weren't covered. He touched the looked on the door and ripped it off before opening the cell.

Harry walked up to her and squatted next to her prone floor on the floor. He reached out and gently shook her gently.

"Hey Red. How you holding up?" Harry asked as softly as he could. He didn't want to have her wake and try to attack him before he could deal with her injuries. Natasha's eye's slowly fluttered open. She looked up at him and squinted in confusion.

"Am I dead?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I also died and were meeting in the afterlife?" Harry questioned.

"Don't see how else you could be here." she responded tiredly as she tried to sit up.

"Probably because I actually a GOOD assassin. These chumps weren't even a challenge." Harry joked as he put his arm on her side and helped her lean against the wall.

"So Shield sent you then?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Fury came whining to me as soon as you and your teams went down." Harry said.

"And you actually agreed to come? Fury must have given you quite the deal." she concluded. Harry started looking over her injuries.

"Eh. Sort of. Now enough of that. Tell me where it hurts the most." Harry said as he pepared to start healing her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why. What can you do to help?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really? Even now you want to fish for information? Jesus. If you must know then yes I can heal you. Don't bother asking how. Just tell me where it hurts." Harry said. Natasha looked at him before slowly nodding. She showed him each place she was injured starting with her torso. Harry politely look away since she had torn clothes and one could easily see her...assets if they wanted. Natasha raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Never figured you as the shy type." Natasha said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not. Just figured it would be rude to be staring at you at a time like this." Harry said with control. Natasha chuckled at his response.

"Thanks. I appreciate the sentiment." she said and let him continue to heal her. After a few minutes, they had her as healed as she was going to get. Her body was still way weaker than usual though from all the loss of food as well as just being so tired after all the torture she had to endure.

"Are the rest of these guys in here Shield agents?" Harry asked. Natasha nodded as she finally stood but had to lean on Harry for support. She nodded.

"Yeah. You think you can heal them too." Harry counted off how many were in the cells.

"I can partially heal all of them but not fully. I've already used quite a bit of my energy today. Anymore than partial and I might pass out." Harry said as he helped her to the stairs and sat her down on the steps.

He then started going to all the cells and opening them as well as healing their occupants as best he could. Some of them thanked him while others where more interested about his healing ability. Harry ignored any questions about it though.. He didn't really care if Shield found out anymore. He didn't plan to hide his ability forever so It was just a matter of time before they had found out. He finished and went back to Natasha. He helped her up and put her arm over his shoulder so he could support her. They walked up the stares and back to the computer. The download was done. He took out the stick and handed it to Natasha. He then used the computer to send a message to Fury to let him now that the job was done and that his group would need a pickup.

"Alright. So here's a pistol in case any one comes. I trust you know how to use it?" Harry asked sarcastically as he pulled out the pistol he had been caring but decided against using.

"I can probably use it better than you." she murmured.

"I'm sorry. Which one of us got captured?" Harry asked as he looked at her with a questioning raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in response.

"That wasn't our fault. The surrounded us before we could even get into the base. They knew we were coming." she said, defending herself.

"You should look into that when you get back." Harry said. "Oh at the guard over there is knocked out for you to take prisoner. I'm sure he can tell you plenty of stuff. Harry said gesturing to the downed man. Natasha nodded. Harry then walked to the door with the intention of leaving.

"Wait. You're leaving?" she asked. Harry stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah. I don't want to answer any of Fury's questions. I trust you can handle that. And next time I get a call from Shield, you better be on the other end. I'm letting it go this time because of the circumstances but it better not happen again." Harry said sternly as he looked at her. She squinted at him.

"Did you come just to rescue me just so Fury wouldn't be the one to call you again?" She asked suspicously. Harry put on an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said. As he turned around and closed the door. As soon as it clicked shut, he flashed out of there. He returned to his office and immediately went over to his bar. He grabbed a Coke and started chugging it. Before letting out a loud belch.

"I take it you had a successful trip." Daphne said, suddenly appearing behind him. Harry gave her a 'are you kidding me look'

"Come on. Who you talking to?" Harry said while taking another sip.

"I'm glad all went well. I hope you have a quick rest because you have a meeting in an hour with the french magical government." Daphne she said as she exited the room before Harry could complain.

"God dammit! This is not why I gave up being an assassin!"

"Mercenary." Daphne yelled from down the hall. Harry just slumped in his chair in defeat.

 **And there is chapter 29. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I seem to be back on my normal schedule for now. I do have an econ project coming up but hopefully it won't effect my writing schedule. As long as my other teachers start swarming me with more projects like they did at Christmas, I will be able to post next week. Thanks again to all those who review/favorite/follow. A lot of you are still asking questions in your reviews which is fine except I'm not really going to answer them. Why? Because I am forced to re log in every time I want to do it since I see most of them on my phone. I have tried to make it remember my username and password and it just doesn't. So if you have questions then just tweet it to me if you can . Now, I shall see you all next week(hopefully) for chapter 30. Until then , Peace!**

 **Twitter- flameraiser**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all! So here is chapter 30. A couple things before the chapter. Some of you didn't like the fact that Harry was using magic now on his missions. I just want to clear this up. He is not going to start using magic on all his little assassin missions. This was a one time thing where he got to let off some steam and enjoy some health teenage rebellion. Another thing that some people don't like is how Harry's relationship is with Daphne and how some bad ass super assassin shouldn't let people walk all over him. Daphne is not just walking all over Harry. Friends always make fun of each other and they are both close friends(despite Joe Lawyers wishes. Sorry Joe!). So sorry if some people don't like that but its the way it is. Onto other things. Thank You to everyone who is reviews/follows/favorites. We are approaching 500,000 views and 1000 reviews! That is so crazy. I can't believe so many people have read this story. Never expected my first story to get so popular. Thank you to everyone has supported me. Thank you to those who PM me with advice or questions. I try to reply promptly but like I said before, It's pretty annoying to go login every time I want to. Now thats out of the way, enjoy the story!**

 _January 12, 2012_

Harry was currently back in Britain as he visited Rose. Rose was apparently getting more friends with some other children. Lily had asked if he could go with Rose to a little play date at a park with some of Rose's friends and their moms. Harry initially wanted to say no but Rose had also asked if he could take her and she had used her most dreaded attack against him. He didn't remember actually saying yes to her, but next thing he knew, she was cheering about how Harry was taking her to the park.

'Note to self. Her ability has evolved to the point where I can no longer even remember agreeing with her. This will require further study.'

After gathering a few of her toys. They were off. The park was near Hogsmeade so he flashed her with him to the small wizarding town. The park was easy enough to find. There were a few other kids as it that were playing amongst themselves. 3 girls immediately ran up to Rose asked her to join them. Harry took this to mean that they where the friends she was suppose to meet. Rose looked up to him and silently asked if she could join them. Harry gave her a single nod and a smile as she ran off to go and play with them. They seemed to be playing tag. He sat down and was immediately approached by three women that he could guess where the mothers of Rose's friends. Harry looked at them with a neutral expression as they approached. The lead woman, a tall brunette that had a mothers glow around her, smiled down at him.

"Well, you must be young Harry. We have heard so much about you from Lily." the woman said as she continued to smile down at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Lily talks about me does she? Anything in particular that she mentioned?" Harry asked politely.

"Well she did say something about you being quite scary in person..." the woman continued as she looked at him as if searching for what Lily thought was scary. Harry smirked at her.

"I do indeed give off that impression quite often. Mainly to people I don't like or annoy me. I guess that means I look scary to most people." Harry commented as he looked back at Rose who was still playing.

"Oh my. Shall I take that mean you don't have a problem with us talking to you?" the woman asked kindly. Harry just shrugged.

"Take it however you want. I just think Rose wouldn't be to happy if I scared her friends parents away." Harry said .

"Ahh. So toleration then?" The woman said in understanding. Harry nodded. He was glad the woman understood.

"Well then, I guess we will leave you be. It was lovely meeting you." the woman said with a final smile and left with her group as they giggled away. Harry sighed. What an interesting experience. Harry knew he was getting older but seriously? Cougars? He supposed that he was almost a legal age and it was now common knowledge among magicals that he owned a very successful company. It was highly likely the woman may have been trying to see how well her luck was. Harry shut down that thought process. He didn't want to think of such things anymore. He just continued watch Rose smile and play with her friends.

After a few hours of this. The other girls had to go home so Harry called out to Rose to get her to return to him.

"You ready to go?" he asked her with a smile. She looked at him.

"Can we go get sweets?" she asked with a smile. Harry wasn't fooled. He could see her prepping her secret weapon. He smiled at her.

"Don't we always?" he asked her rhetorically. Rose let out a cheer before they both disappeared from the park in a flash.

 _An hour later_

Harry arrived back with Rose at Potter Manor just over an hour late. Surprisingly, he wasn't covered in a random desert that Rose had taken a liking too. He silently thanked any deity listening that he made it out of that bakery just the way he had entered it. He knocked on the door and waited. Eventually James opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Rosy. Did you have a good time at the park with Harry?" he asked. Rose nodded vigorously.

"That's good. Why don't you go wash up and prepare for dinner. Uncle Padfoot and Moony will be joining us.

"YAY!" she cheered before kissing Harry on the cheek as a goodbye and running upstairs. Both James and Harry watched her go before turning to each other. James said nothing for a second before closing the door leaving him and Harry outside alone. Harry said and did nothing. He just waited for James to say whatever he needed to say.

"I know you probably still don't like us much Harry, but I know you love Rose which is why I'm going to ask you for a favor if you don't mind." James said as he looked at Harry to give him permission to continue. Harry wanted to blow the man off but he didn't. One, because the favor had to do with Rose and two, because he had never seen James this serious ever. He nodded to show the man he could continue.

"As you may know, Magical Britain is close to being in a civil war." He said. Harry nodded again. Not only did he know this, he had predicted it.

"I do. What's this have to do with Rose?" Harry asked.

"Well, to be honest, the Potters are trying to stay out of this revolt. I even quit my job as an extra precaution to make sure our family is not targeted. I know that soon its going to get real bad. Everyday, more people join the New Magic Republic or whatever they are calling themselves. Soon tensions are going to break and either the ministry will need to submit or they will launch a counter to them." James said.

"They will launch a counter." Harry stated as fact. James nodded.

"I figured they would. Too many purebloods would lose their influence and power should this new government take control. They would force the ministry to act. I don't know how bad its going to get. With Arthur almost grown and me and Lily being able to hold our own..." he trailed off.

"You're concerned about what this conflict will do to Rose. Something may happen to her." Harry finished. James hesitantly nodded at the conclusion that Harry had drawn.

"Yes. I will not be so foolish to think that I will be able to shield Rose from everything when everyone eventually starts killing each other. What I'm trying to say is, if anything ever happened to me and Lily, we want you to take Rose and get her out of here." James said. Harry narrowed his eyes at that.

"Do you think you will be targeted that much?" Harry said. James shook his head.

"No but things happen in wars. Innocent people get hurt all the time. I don't want Rose to be one of those innocents no matter what. So just in case anything happens to us, I want you to take Rose and get her as far from here as possible. Can you do that for me?" James asked. The man almost sounded desperate to Harry. Harry didn't really need to be asked this question. If Rose was ever in true danger while living here, he would have taken her away.

"I can do thatr Just make sure that you don't die. As much as I don't really like the rest of you, even I know that I can't replace Rose's father or mother." Harry said. James nodded in relief. He then opened the door back to his house before looking back at the boy who was once considered his son.

"Thanks Harry." He said. Harry just stared at him for a second.

"It's not a problem." Harry said as he disappeared in a flash.

 _March 13, 2012_

Harry looked in the mirror that was located in his New York office. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked quite spiffing if he did say so himself. He was going to be going to one of Stark Industries parties in downtown tonight. Tony had greatly encouraged him to go and meet him and Pepper. Harry figured that he could just pop down for a few hours to be polite and then head out. It would also give him a chance to decided if he wanted to get a penthouse downtown. It would be easier for traveling purposes. He just was about to head out when Daphne poked her head into his office.

"Well. Don't you look handsome. You clean up well Wolfe." she said with a smile. Harry smirked.

"Of course I do. I have the ability to blend into any environment. Including fancy-pants parties that the one percent throw." Harry said as he adjusted his bow tie.

"You do realize that you are part of the one percent right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well... I guess I am. Didn't really think about that. Hm, being rich is weird." Harry said.

"Indeed." Daphne responded with a half smile.

"Well, I am off." Harry said.

"You're sure that you don't want me to go as well?" Daphne asked.

"Nah. I can handle anything that might happen." Harry said.

"If you're sure." she said knowingly. Harry glanced at her suspiciously.

"You know something I don't?" Harry asked.

"Call it women intuition." she said with a smirk as she left him alone in his office. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, too late to think about it now. Better head out." Harry said to himself as he exited his office and proceeded to leave the building. He went to the employee parking lot and walked up to a silver 2009 Mercedes Mclaren. He entered the car with a smile on his face. He started the car up and revved the engine just to hear the car purr. He then set off to his location. He winded down roads and sped along freeways. He was quite surprised that no police had come after him with the speed he was going. After close to an hour of driving, he came into Manhattan and was in front of the building that was hosting the party. It appeared to be a some kind of fancy hotel. He had a valet take his car and go park it somewhere. He proceeded to walk up the stairs and through the doors before following other guest to where the party was. He entered what appeared to be a ballroom with a bar attached to it. It was quite beautiful inside. It had crystal chandeliers hanging from the room as well as a band playing in the background. Many important looking men and women where chattering or out on the floor dancing. He immediately surveyed the area and found Tony and Pepper talking intimately with each other. Harry smiled and approached them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harry said as he came up to them. Both of them looked up and smiled.

"Harry. How are you?" Pepper asked first.

"Doing well." Harry said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And you?"

"Well, I'm currently trying to get Tony to interact with...well anyone to be honest." she said with some slight irritation.

"Hey! I'm not the CEO anymore. I no longer have to force myself to have meaningless conversations with these bores. I am only here to be your sexy date." Tony said as he lifted his chin with a fake arrogance. Pepper rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled at his antics.

"Well then, I suppose your taking to your new role well." Harry said.

"I don't mind. It's nice to see it from the other perspective for once." Tony said with a smile. Harry nodded at his friend in agreement.

"So...wheres your date?" Tony asked. Pepper playfully slapped his chest. Harry smiled.

"I did not need one." Harry replied. Tony just looked at him as if he were stupid.

" You're probably going to regret that you know." Tony informed him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" he asked skeptically.

"Look around. You're young, single, and rich. Since you have been talking with us alone, I have noticed 8 different woman checking you out. They vary in both age and marital status." Tony said with a grin. Harry took a second to process that before shrugging.

"To bad for them. I'm underage." Harry said.

"They don't know that. I've told you before, you look older than you are actually are." Tony said.

"Still doesn't matter. Not like I would get with any of the women here. None would be my type." Harry said.

"Says the virgin."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded. Harry just laughed at that.

"Maybe you have a point. Still, I would like to think I have better self control than that." Harry said.

"I'm sure most sixteen year old's would like to think that too." Tony said as he sipped some alcoholic drink that Harry didn't recognize. Harry rolled his eyes at the man. Harry looked around the room and did indeed see some women giving him looks. None interested him although some where quite beautiful. Pepper walked off to go talk to someone and left them both alone.

"So who are they? Trophy wives?CEO's? Or both?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Haven't really paid much attention to them tonight." Tony said dismissively. Harry eyed the man.

"Man, Pepper sure has her claws in you deep. Definitely a change from two years ago." Harry commented.

"Who knew I would be so good at being a one woman type of guy?" Tony responded in amusement. Harry chuckled in agreement.

"Well, I suppose I should wander around and try to not get to noticed." Harry said as he prepared to leave.

"Before you go, Ms. Super Spy is here." Tony said. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"You know, Natasha. The redhead." Tony explained. Harry tilted his head even more in confusion. Why would she be here unless she wanted something with him or Tony. Maybe she was scouting out a potential target among the crowds.

"Why is she here?" Harry questioned. Tony shrugged.

"Best I can figure is that she is here to make sure nothing happens to either of us." Tony said. Harry frowned.

"Shield is trying to give us babysitters now are they?" Harry asked rhetorically. Tony nodded.

"Well something like that. Since we're both not only consultants but also major business partners with them, they want to make sure nothing happens to us." Tony said. Harry looked at him.

"You have a suit stashed somewhere close by?" Harry asked. Tony gave him a smirk.

"Always." he responded.

"Then I don't understand the problem." Harry said. He scanned the crowds and looked for their so-called babysitter. He didn't see her so he expanded his senses and looked to find her life force among the crowd. He found her almost immediately. She was at the bar on the other side of the room.

"You should go say hello." Tony said suggestively. Harry's eyes snapped to his friend in suspicion. Tony's face was skewed in an innocent expression.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well... you did save her life." Tony argued.

"I saved your life too. Didn't mean I wanted to become buddy buddy with you." Harry said as he looked towards the direction he knew she was in.

"And yet, here we are." Tony said. As he took another sip of his drink. Harry kept looking in the direction but slowly nodded in agreement.

"Here we are indeed. Alright. I suppose I should and at least go and tell her that Shield needs to respect our privacy." Harry said.

"You do that." Tony said with a mischievous look as he walked away to go rejoin Pepper. Harry himself, walked through the crowds and towards the bar. He wasn't sure but he was almost sure that someone squeezed his left butt cheek when he was walking through the crowd. He had looked around for the perpetrator but couldn't see anyone who looked suspicious. Though there was a blonde that looked just a little too innocently at her husband. He shook his head and continued his trek. He approached the bar and saw his target redhead. He walked to her side.

"This seat taken?" He asked her.

"Yes." she responded without looking up. Harry's lips twitched upward at that.

"Sucks. I'm taking it anyways." Harry said as he sat down on the stool and looked over at the redhead. By now, Natasha had turned her head and looked at him.

"Not very gentlemanly of you." she commented with a smile.

"I'll have to apologize to your date for stealing his seat when I see him." Harry teased.

"I just happen to be here by myself." she said as she sipped what looked like a cocktail. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Black Widow couldn't find a date? That's quite shocking." Harry said.

"Fury wouldn't let me bring anyone along." she explained with a fake sadness.

"Ah yes. Fury. Mind telling me why he is under the impression that me and Tony need a babysitter?" Harry asked while making sure that none of his anger leaked into the question.

"Well, you're both highly valued personnel for one." she said.

"I fail to see how that fact places me in a position where I need a babysitter." Harry commented.

"You don't need per se. It's just better safe than sorry." she said.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me being around." she asked with a hint of seduction laced in her voice.

"I have no problem with you being around. I have a problem with what you being around means." Harry stated. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well, it is what it is. Neither of us can change the decision now." she said. Harry looked at her.

"On the contrary, I can probably go to his office and threaten him. Only problem I have is finding out where that is. Luckily, I have a feeling you know exactly where it is. This is all hypothetical of course." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm sure. So how would you, hypothetically, get me to tell you where it is?" she asked.

"I wouldn't need to get you to tell me the location. You would tell me whether you wanted to or not. You wouldn't have a choice in the matter." Harry said. Natasha gave him a hard stare for a moment.

"Is this like you're healing people thing." she asked.

"Depends. Did you tell your boss about my healing people thing?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Liar." Harry said with a smile as he looked at her. He knew that their was no way that Natasha didn't tell Fury. She was extremely loyal to the mans organization.

"So you won't tell me then?" she pressed.

"Let me ask you something. Why did you join Shield?" Harry asked, ignoring her question.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden." she asked calmly.

"Just curiosity. You tell me and I will tell you something about me." Harry said. He saw her eyes light up at the chance to learn more information on his powers.

"Alright fine. To be honest, I didn't have much choice. Once I got on Shield's radar, they hunted me down relentlessly. The agent assigned to take me down didn't though. He made me an offer. He asked me to join Shield. It paid well and I would make a good difference in the world for once. He even let me go so I could think about it. After a few days, I decided to meet up with one of my old partners and ask him for advice."

"Nick." Harry said with realization. Natasha nodded.

"Nick was always good at making tough decisions. He was reliable. One of my best partners. Once we cut our partnership, he never betrayed any secrets of mine or ever accepted any contracts on me." Natasha explained.

"What did he say to you." Harry asked curiously. This was one of the few things about Nick that he had never found out about.

"He told me that he couldn't make the decision for me. That I had wasted my time by coming to him because I had already known what I was going to choose. Then he smiled at me and said he would see me around before leaving. That was the last time I ever saw him." Natasha said. Her voice had gained a darker and sadder tone to it. Harry could sense the actual sadness coming from her as she talked about Nick.

"Yeah. Nick was like that a lot. He wanted to help you but would always make you solve your own problems. Hell of a man." Harry said he thought of the man he considered a father and had taught him so much. It still hurt to remember him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he...pass?" Natasha asked. Harry thought back to the day and internally winced.

" We where in the Caribbean relaxing from our jobs. By this time, we had started taking jobs solo. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but the FBI marked him on one of his last jobs and started hunting him down. We had been hiding on the island of St. Thomas to wait for the heat to go down. I'm still not sure how they found us, but one night the FBI swarmed the house." We barely had time to escape. We ran into the forest to get back to town where we would leave the island and go to a different country. We never made it there though. They had dogs and where tracking us. Sniper put a bullet in him and he went down protecting me. He was still alive and told me to go on without him. I refused of course. As I held him. He got shot again. He told me his full name as he died in my arms." Harry said solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said sincerely. Harry shrugged as he traced a random pattern in the bar with his finger.

"I've dealt with it. Anyways, thank you for telling me about how you joined Shield." Harry said as he sobered up.

"Will you tell me something about yourself now?" she asked with a hint of excitement. Harry smiled lightly.

"Alright. Lets see. What do I want to tell you? How about the fact that I can turn one thing into another thing." Harry suggested. Natasha tilted her head in confusion. Harry was slightly surprised by how cute it was coming from the woman considering she usually gave off a more 'sexy' vibe.

"Can you explain further?" she asked, not quite understanding. Harry nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Look closely." Harry said. He closed both hands around the quarter and concentrated. When he opened his hands, the quarter was gone and in it's place was a small beetle that started to slowly walk around his palm. Natasha's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly. Harry smirked at the reaction.

"How did you do that?" she asked/demanded.

"Magic." Harry said teasingly. It was the truth but she didn't need to know that just yet.

"Is it real?" she asked. Harry pondered that for a moment.

"Real? Yes. Alive? No. Its basically a puppet. I can of course create it with all the innards of a regular beetle if I know its actual physiology but this time I haven't. Plus it has no will whatsoever. It's sole purpose is to do what I want it to. It doesn't need air, food, water, etc. If you kill it, it will just revert back to the quarter." Harry explained. He held out his hand to give the beetle to Natasha so she could observe it. The bug crawled on her hand and started walking around.

"So it is like this until it dies or you turn it back?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"It will eventually turn back into a quarter. The more magic I put into it, the longer it stays in this form." Harry explained.

"Hm. You don't say..." she said as she continued to look at the bug curiously.

"You can keep it. It will revert to a quarter in around 20 hours as long as it doesn't die." Harry said.

"What would I possibly do with it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Give it to Shield for tests." Harry suggested. She looked up from the bug and at him.

"The fact that you would allow that means that we won't find anything." she said accusingly. He smirked at her.

"Maybe." He responded teasingly. She rolled her eyes. She put the bug on the table and watched Harry turn it back into a quarter by waving his hand over it.

"So are you satisfied?" Harry questioned with a raised eye brow. She smirked.

"It will take a lot more for something so small to satisfy me Wolfe, but its a start. I suppose I must be off. I guess I should reward you for such a display." she pondered out loud. Harry was about to confidently say that she had absolutely nothing he wanted. Before the first word left his mouth though, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back ,she smiled at his shocked face before grabbing her purse and making her way to the nearest exit.

Harry just continued to stand where he was with his shocked expression. It took about two minutes for his brain to reboot. He looked around confused before straightening his bow tie and went off too find Tony and tell him that he decided that he was going to leave. When he found Tony and Pepper, Tony smirked and Pepper giggled at him which confused him.

"I take it you had a good talk with our resident spy." Tony teased him. Harry looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Hm. Could be the dazed look you came over here with or the red lipstick that's on your left cheek." Tony said. Harry frowned in confusion. He touched a hand to his cheek and when he pulled it back, noticed red from said lip stick on his fingers.

"Huh. Didn't notice that was there." Harry said as he reached over to grab a napkin and gently rubbed off the lipstick.

"I think you were the only one who didn't." Pepper said as she observed the other guest that were close enough to notice the bright red on Harry's cheek.

"Well. I was thinking about heading out of here anyways. I have a long and probably confusing day ahead of me tomorrow." Harry said.

"I'm sure. Well have a fun night buddy. I'm sure you're going to have some wonderful dreams." Tony said as he patted Harry on the back. Harry glared at him.

"Tony it's still not too late for me to hang you from your tower with your intestines. I do have experience with such things you know." Harry threatened. Tony raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. You've made your point. No pleasant dreams for you." Tony said. Harry rolled his eyes. He looked to Pepper and gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank you again Pepper for inviting me to such an event. It was enjoyable." Harry said politely.

"I'm sure it was." Pepper said in amusement.

"Ugh. Not you too. Tony's rubbing off on you. Lets hope you don't start humping anything that's moving and has a penis." Harry teased.

"I think I would rather just kill myself." Pepper said seriously. Harry laughed before saying one last goodbye and turning and leaving. He had the valet get his car and got inside of it. Then he started driving back to his office where he would drop off the car and return home. Before he did though, he touched his cheek.

'hm...soft.'

 **And there you have chapter 30. There was some nice development between Harry and Natasha for those of you who couldn't wait for it. If you guys think I'm rushing their relationship, just let me know. That's the last thing I want to do. Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and tune in for the next chapter. Not sure how soon it will come out since this is finals week. As fun as it would be to blow those off and just right this, my parents would probably kill me so... See you all next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**And here is chapter 31. Finally got too a thousand reviews. Thank you guys so much for all the support. Sorry I had to delay this chapter but I did have to study quite a bit for finals. Luckily I passed all of them! I'm not quite sure but I think this story is probably at least 3/4 done. I've been thinking of some other stories I will pursue after this one. No sure things yet but I got some stirring in this old head of mine. Thanks to everyone who follows/favorite/reviews. It means so much to me to see all your feedback. Now, onto the story.**

 _April 20th, 2012_

Harry was sitting in his new penthouse in downtown New York. It was nice and roomy as well as giving him a great view of the city. It cost a lot but he could afford to splurge now a days. He was reading through some of the reports on what was going on his company. His magical department was now fully controlled by Ren and only really had him sign off on things that were being introduced to the magical public. Almost of the Americas and most of Europe was now fully immersed with his products. The magical side of his corporation was easy to run, it was the muggle world that was harder. Apparently it was suspicious if his products or materials just "magically appeared" at the places they needed to be without any records. He had to start a shipping branch for his company. He figured that he might as well turn that into another full money making business so he was working on partnering with some other corporations who needed to move materials all over the world. He was having Daphne looking into calling them and finding out if they would be interested. Most were just greedy men who wanted to know if his service was cheaper than competitors and if they could depend on him to get their products to their destination in a timely fashion.

He could deal with these things though. Despite his age, he was a very intimidating person and most people could not stand up to him if he showed them even a glimpse of his true form. Despite all this business with his company, his mind was somewhere else. He wasn't sure where but he could feel a disturbance in magic itself. The disturbance was so large that he could not actually pinpoint its exact location. All he knew was that whatever it was, it was generating a lot of power and was somewhere in America. He was almost sure that Shield was looking into it so he wasn't bothering with it himself unless it some how became a threat. When discussing this with Tony earlier that day. He got the feeling that Tony had an idea what it was when they talked but he hadn't told Harry. Harry respected the mans privacy on the subject though so he let it go. He continued to go over his work when his mind wandered to Rose.

He was sure the girl was safe as he had placed a rune on her that would alert him to anything that she perceived as danger. He also put some protections on her that would protect her from lower leveled charms and hexes but nothing to advanced. With the civil war officially starting in magical Britain, he wanted every safety precaution available to Rose.

Harry stopped his train of thought as he felt a change with the disturbance in the magic he had been feeling. The magic or energy seemed to finally pulse in a way that reminded Harry of a implosion, similar to the way he traveled except much less refined. He paused to see what else he could feel. The energy that was causing the disturbance he had been feeling was rapidly receding. With in a few minutes he no longer felt anything. He gave it a second before he felt something in place of the large energy he just felt. This one was clearly a sentient being with the way that the energy was condensed around him. The said being then shielded itself before Harry could determine its position. Harry frowned. He had not felt a presence this strong since the alien who called himself Thor had came to Earth. It was more bothersome that the person knew how to hide his presence. It was not particularly hard to do such a thing but It was very unusual for someone to be adept enough to hide from Harry's senses . He did not like this arrival of an unknown and would have to be on the lookout for any strange occurrences. He then looked around his room out the window. It was very late. It was probably best to sleep. He went to his room and was greeted by Sammy.

" _Is it safe to assume you felt the arrival of our guest?"_ she asked. Harry nodded before taking off his clothes and climbing into bed.

" _Do you not plan to do anything about it?"_ she asked him incredulously.

" _I can't find him even if I wanted to. It's cloaking skills are to good for me to be able to sense him at such a distance. If whatever_ _it is starts causing trouble here though, I will confront it and put it in it's place."_ Harry said.

" _If its powerful enough to hide from your senses then it must be at least semi adequate with magical use. Unlike most of those wand waving fools."_ Sammy commented. Harry again nodded.

" _Yes, it was quite powerful. Still, from the brief glimpse of its power that I sensed before it cloaked itself, it still isn't powerful to take me on. All though it may cause me to work up a sweat depending on how well it can use its power."_ Harry relented. Sammy didn't comment further. She just flicked he tongue in thought and stayed silent. Harry took this to mean she had no more questions. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him.

 _April 21st,2012_

As the day continued to progress, Harry had a strange feeling. It wasn't bad but he definitely could feel a difference. He knew something was going to happen and it was going to be soon. He also had a feeling that it had to do with whatever being had come to their planet yesterday. He had not felt the being at all but he knew it was out there lurking somewhere. He pulled out his phone and called Daphne.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, I was thinking that we are going to need a new head of our shipping branch. Do you think Tracey would do it?" Harry asked her.

"I'll check with her but she will have to go through training to deal with such a position." Daphne stated.

"Will that cost a lot?" Harry asked.

"Not too much." Daphne responded.

"Great, make it happen. Also how are the hospitals doing?" Harry asked.

"We are just about through with the construction of the third one in Houston. The other two are as busy as ever. Our medicine department believes that they may be onto a possible cure for Malaria. They say its far from complete though so we shouldn't get our hopes up." Daphne said. Harry thought about that. Curing Malaria would be huge press for the company.

"Boost their pay and make sure they understand that the closer they get to forming the cure, the closer the get to an even bigger paycheck." Harry said.

"Hmm. I suppose that could work. Alright I'll let finances know. Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope that's it for work related stuff." Harry said.

"I assume you have something non work related that you want to talk about then?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. Harry smirked.

"Indeed I do. What do you know, if anything, about the little disturbance yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Probably less than you. I felt the disturbance implode and that's it." she said.

"So you didn't feel the being that entered Earth with the implosion?" Although it was phrased like a question, Harry said it like a statement.

"No I did not. What being came through it?" she asked.

"No idea." Harry said back cheerily.

"You didn't investigate?" she asked incredulously.

"More like couldn't. The being seemed to be able to cloak itself and hide its presence almost as soon as it got here." Harry stated.

"It's powerful enough to hide itself from you?" she asked surprised.

"Indeed it is. Pretty scary right? From the slight second where I felt its power, it felt pretty strong. It might actually be a challenge." Harry said.

"Something being able to actually challenge you is a little scary." Daphne pointed out. Harry smiled at that.

"I said might be a challenge. I'm not sure how well it uses its powers to know if its going to be an actual challenge or not." Harry said.

"That's not comforting." Daphne sighed. "Well keep me up to date on any information you get."

"Will do. I'll see you at work." Harry said before hanging up the phone. He looked out his window once again but this time looked at Stark tower. It had turned out pretty well in Harry's opinion. Looked big like Tony's ego so it fit well in his opinion. It was getting dark so he figured that he would order a pizza and play some video games. He still had Saints Row 3 to beat after all. He ordered up the pizza and got relaxed on the couch before popping in the game and starting up his console. The game was fun. Had a lot of fun scenes in it. He particularly liked beating people up with a dildo. That would be something he would have to try later. He heard the doorbell ring and got up to go grab his pizza. He got to the door and opened it up. His eyes bulged a little when he didn't see Dylan, the usual pizza boy, when he opened the door. Instead was a red head wearing tight leather pants with a matching leather jacket with a red blouse under it. In her hands was a white box with what he assumed to be his pizza inside.

'I really need to start spreading my senses out again and making sure I know who I'm about to face'

"Did you kill my usual pizza boy?" Harry immediately questioned. Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed by him and into his apartment. Harry let her and watched her move to his table.

"That was a serious question." Harry called out to her. He heard her chuckle from the table as she put down the pizza and started looking for plates in his cabinets and seemingly made herself at home. Harry sent a quick prayer to Dylan before closing the door and walking over to the table which she was now sitting in and helping herself to a slice of his pizza.

"No please. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Harry drawled sarcastically.

"Am I not welcome?" she asked as she continued to bite into the pizza slice. Harry just sighed and joined her across the table before grabbing a slice.

"Any reason you came to my house and decided to join in on my dinner?" Harry asked as he bite into his delicious pizza.

"I was just in Russia getting worked over by some small general who thought he was hot shit. I really needed a quick break." she said. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Just so you know, the wire on you won't work while in my apartment. All anyone will here is static." Harry said.

"Good to know. So what has the big, bag, Wolfe Enterprise CEO been up to since the last time I saw him?" she asked. Harry recognized the fact that she was purposely making small talk which probably meant she wanted him to do something for Shield. He decided to play along anyways.

"Well, we are opening up a shipping branch soon, though I'm sure Shield already knew that." Harry commented. She seemed to pretend to not here the last part as she nodded and grabbed another slice.

"That's good. Your business seems to be going well. You have national attention for being one of the fastest growing enterprises in the world. You have my congratulations." she said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Well it is me after all. I'm handsome, charismatic, and can still scare people shitless. What more would you ask for in the perfect businessman." Harry asked rhetorically. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Does seem to be a common trait in most of the powerful businessmen I have met." she said as she got up and went to his fridge and opened it.

"No please, help yourself." Harry said sarcastically as he continued to eat his own pizza. Natasha smiled but didn't respond.

"Do you not have anything with alcohol?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Never developed a taste for it." Harry said.

"Ugh. Fine." she reached and grabbed one of his sodas and sat back down at the table across from him.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are doing here soon or not?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to jump right into what Shield wants. Don't even want to finish dinner first?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"It matters little to me, usually you are on a pretty tight schedule." Harry said.

"Shied has given me all night if necessary to convince you." she said. That caused Harry's eyebrows to raise. It was easy enough to connect the dots when she said it.

"They want you to have sex with me if I'm not cooperating." Harry guessed. She didn't say anything before nodding in confirmation.

"Must be important. So why don't you go ahead and brief me on the situation." Harry said.

"If that's what you want. We have a situation of a hostile, foreign being on Earth and out to take over the planet." Natasha said. As soon as she said it, Harry had no doubt it was the being that had come through the magical implosion yesterday. Since he knew that happened only yesterday that meant that Natasha was sent from Russia all the way straight to his apartment with likely no rest.

"Wow. I can see why you needed to take a breather in my apartment. So what can you tell me about this foreign hostile. And don't tell me he is not from Earth because I already know that." Harry said. Natasha looked at him with suspicion.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's not like I couldn't feel the huge amount of energy that was being released by whatever object he used to get here. I also felt him for a second when he got here before he could cloak his presence. Now continue on with what I need to be able to know about the hostile." Harry pressed after explaining. Natasha looked at him for a second before accepting his explanation.

"Do you remember Thor?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Well it's his younger, adopted, brother Loki." she said. Harry thought about that. It certainly made more sense why the man was so good at cloaking himself. The trickster god was supposedly an expert on magic that had to do with transfiguration and illusions.

"Hmm. That sounds not good. So Shield came to me immediately for help. Did you ask anyone else?" Harry asked. Natasha hesitated before nodding again.

"We are also recruiting Tony and Dr. Bruce Banner as well as Steve Rogers." she said. Harry pondered that for a minute.

"Tony I know, the other two I am unfamiliar with." Harry said

"You've never heard of Captain America or the Hulk?" she asked as if he were an idiot. Harry racked his mind but was drawing up blanks for both.

"Nope. Neither ring a bell. Who are they?" Harry questioned.

"One is a super soldier from WWII that was frozen in ice and the other is a scientist who turns into a giant green ball of anger and strength when he gets mad." she said. Harry looked at her to see if she was serious. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"Well...okay then." Harry said. He wasn't sure what he should say to that.

"So, will you help us with this threat?" Natasha asked. Harry didn't answer immediately. He really wanted to though. The chance to face a supposed god of magic and put them in their place sounded so pleasing. He almost smiled just from the thought of it. It would also give him a chance to see how immortal the supposed god really was.

"Well...it does interest me, I will admit that. Ah well, what the hell. This sounds fun. Especially if Tony is getting involved too. But you guys owe me one for this." Harry relented. He could not pass up this chance. He might get to do surgery on an god! It sounded like it would be quite the informative trip. Natasha smiled at him.

"Thank you. We really appreciate the help. Are you ready to leave now?" She asked. Harry briefly glanced back to his game and how he was paused in the middle of a level. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Let me go get my clothes." He said dully. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. Harry just shook his head while silently mourning his game time. Why were woman always getting in the way of him playing video games? He went into his room and packed clothes for about a week trip,

" _Sammy, I'm leaving on a trip to try and kill a god of magic. I'll be back hopefully in a week."_ Harry called out.

" _Okay. Don't forget to take a jacket and be home by Friday. Have fun."_ she called from somewhere under the bed.

Harry nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it and exited down to the door of his apartment where Natasha was waiting. She looked at his packed bag.

"Alright ready to go." Harry said.

"What was that weird noise from upstairs?" she asked. Harry just looked at her confused.

"What noise?" he asked

"Sounded almost like a hissing." she said. Harry knew what she was talking about but just continued to look at her with a confused expression on his face. She shook her head.

"Never mind, lets go." she said. Harry nodded and exited the apartment after her and locked it up before following her down the stairs to her parked car. It looked like an Acura. He got in after putting his bag in the bag. As she started up the car, a thought struck Harry.

"Wait, what DID you do with my usual delivery boy." Harry asked.

"Who the blonde kid? I just batted my eyelashes and paid him for the pizza before saying I would taking it up to you." she said with a smile. Harry frowned. He was almost a 100% sure that Dylan now thought he know had a secret super model girlfriend.

"Is that a problem?" Natasha asked with a smirk. Harry looked at her.

"Well its going to be awkward to talk to him when I order pizza again." Harry said. Natasha just smiled and started driving to wherever their transport was waiting for them.

 _12 Hours_

They had just touched down on the carrier and got out of the plane. Harry had learned on the trip that Agent Barton was apparently compromised by Loki. That did surprise Harry. While the man wasn't the best he had ever seen, he was definitely what he considered in the top tier of assassins and mercenaries. To know Loki could get him so easily spoke of how impressive Loki's power was. Harry could probably do the same but he had stopped taking away peoples free will a long time ago. It just didn't feel right to him. When they landed it was already morning and Natasha told him to follow her to the rest of the team. They approached two men on the platform. On was buff, tall, and looked to be radiating nobility as if he were a knight or something. The other appeared much more down to earth and was looking a little nervous. Natasha walked right up to them.

"Hello Captain, Dr. Banner. I am Agent Romanoff. Pleasure to be working with you." Natasha said politely. Harry thought about how no one would ever guess at that moment that she basically just walked into his house and helped herself to all his luxuries.

"This here is Harry Wolfe. He will also being joining us on the mission to stop Loki." Natasha said. Banner looked a little confused on what good Harry would be to the team while Steve's face hardened.

"Shield is recruiting kids now?" he asked stiffly. Harry smirked at the man but said nothing.

"He is not Shield trained. He is what we call a consultant. Also, don't let his appearance fool you Captain. You are looking at one of, if not the most, skilled assassin in the world." Natasha said. Harry watched Steve face soften but still seemed confused.

"He can't be older than 19." Steve commented.

"I'm 17 and please stop talking as if I'm not here. I may take offense to it." Harry warned.

"Trust me Captain. Mr. Wolfe is more than capable. Now, Harry, calm down before you do something rash." Natasha commanded. Harry did an over the top bow.

"As the lady wishes. Now why don't we find out where this supposed god is so I can cause him bodily harm." Harry said, barely containing his excitement. Natasha lead them inside where some agents took their bags and put them in the rooms they would be staying in. Then they were lead to the bridge where Harry saw a familiar sight.

"Oh Fury. How dreadful to see your one eyed face again." Harry said.

"Feelings mutual Wolfe." Fury shot back.

"Director." Steve said in greeting as he shook the mans hand and Banner followed suit.

"You have all been briefed on why you are here. As much I would like to give you a private tour of the facilities, we need you to head out. We just got a signal on Loki's position. He is in Germany. We need to move on him now before its too late." Fury said. He turned to Harry and Steve.

"You two need to suit up ASAP!" he said before addressing Banner and showing him to his new quarters and lab.

 _2 ½ hours later_

Harry and Steve were in the back of the Shield jet with Natasha driving. They were already in German airspace.

"You two get ready. Loki was just spotted in a courtyard with hostages." Natasha called back to them.

"Got it." the Captain yelled back at her. They flew over the courtyard to witness Loki making some sort of speech while smiling to a bunch of cowering people while an old man stood defiantly.

"You better head down. He plans to kill that man." Harry informed Captain America. Steve immediately jumped out and made it just in time to block an attack of pure energy from striking the old man. That surprised Harry. That shield of his must have been made of something incredibly strong. Harry jumped out too but cloaked himself with invisibility as he touched down. He also made sure to suppress his aura. He watched the Captain make a speech before he and Loki started to fight. Harry stood back and watched the way his enemy moved. He was a good enough fighter but clearly was no expert. It was also clear that he wasn't as good with the spear in close quarters considering how he was almost flaying it around to hit Captain America. He made up for his lack of skill with his superior strength and slipperiness.

The fight continued until Captain America was put on his back. Harry was about to intervene when he heard classic rock start to play in his comm and a voice speak.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Tony said cockily through the comm. Harry couldn't help but smile at the mans entrance. Tony came flying in with his suit on. Before Loki could even try to fire his spear at the man, Tony pointed his repulsors at the man and fired. The trickster god flew backwards before coming to a stop on no longer moving. Tony walked up to him.

"It's over Loki." Tony said with confidence. Harry could not hold back any longer.

"Could you be anymore cheesy Tony? Jesus!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry? When did you get her?" Tony asked in surprise.

"I've been here the whole time. Honestly wish I had recorded that so I could show the world how corny you really are. 'It's over Loki.' Are you kidding me?" Harry questioned as he laughed harder.

"Hey! I had to come up with it on the fly. Hero's always have to have the last word you know."

"Ladies you're both beautiful but if we could stop arguing and detain the lethal god, that would be just great." Natasha broke in.

"Alright, alright. Excuse us for having a friendly chat." Tony said as he picked up Loki. Harry uncloaked himself and walked up to the jet.

"Where were you?" Steve asked with some annoyance.

"Watching you get you're ass kicked for the most part." Harry said with a smile.

"Didn't think you could help?" Steve questioned.

"No I could've. I was going to tag in when he got you to the ground but Tony did it for me so..." Harry explained. Steve still didn't look pleased but he dropped the topic.

"Alright boys. Lets get this one home and call it a day." Natasha said as she started the jet back up. Just as she said that, Harry felt another energy source just touch done in America. A signal he recognized as another supposed god. As soon as the Thor touched down, he could feel the man flying from the other side of the planet towards them. He would most likely meet them before they got to the carrier. Harry just smirked to himself.

"Yeah. Lets go home." he said knowingly.

'Sweet! Two for the price of one!'

 **And there is chapter 31. We started the Avengers movie! Hope you guys like the first chapter of it. Obviously the movie is only 2 hours long so I'm not sure how many chapters I will be able to stretch this out too. I'll do my best to give as much detail as possible without droning on and clearly trying to extend the chapter length. Once again, thanks to everyone who gives this story support. I will hopefully have the next chapter posted next week as long as my schedule permits it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**And I'm back with chapter 32. Long week I've been having. I tried to figure out a way to make this arc more than 3 chapters long and it turns out, didn't even need to. It all seemed to work out well. SO, this is the second chapter of the Avengers movie. I now there will either be one or two more official chapters for it. I'm positive it won't go any farther than that though. Once again, I would like to thank all of those people who have supported this story with favorites/follows/reviews/etc... It really means a lot to me to see you guys liking it so much...or not so much. Even if you only like it a little bit, still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, enjoy the story!**

 _April 22, 2012_

Harry sat waiting for the thunder god to arrive with a barely contained smile. He wondered if the god would be able to detect his presence. His brother certainly couldn't. Harry was sitting directly across from the god of magic and so far the man hadn't seemed to notice anything about him. He had given Harry a once over when he entered the jet but had clearly deemed him a regular human and not a threat. Harry was sure that the man had given himself to Shield willingly but without either going through his brain or finding out more information about his plan, he really had no clue as to why. The man, most likely, had some form of mind defenses and Harry was curious if he could push through them or not. He continued to stare at the god with a slight smile on his face. Loki had eventually taken notice to Harry's unwavering gaze and creepy smile. The god smirked at him.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Loki asked with a fake politeness. Harry's smile widened a little.

"Oh no. I'm just excited. He's almost here after all." Harry said to the god. Loki frowned slightly at that.

"Oh? Who's almost here?" He asked curiously. Harry just stayed silent as he felt Thor close in. Just then, there was a loud thundering and lightening outside the jet. Loki looked up and frowned nervously. He too could now feel the presence of his step brother. He glanced back at the still smiling form of Harry. How did the boy? Tony took notice of Loki's sudden nervousness.

"What, scared of a little lightening?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"It's not the lightening that I fear. It's what comes with it." Loki said ominously. No one understood except Harry who chuckled at the comment. Tony looked confused and was about to question further when there was a loud slam on the top of the jet. Everyone looked to the point of origin except for Harry who already knew who had joined them.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"More company it would appear." Harry said back. Harry walked over to the back hatch lever and flipped it open. As the back opened up, Tony yelled back at them,"I'm going to see what that was."

Before the man could take off, another man came flying through the hatch at incredible speeds. The blonde was wearing silver armor with a red cape. He looked to come straight out of the old storybooks that children read. He smashed into Tony and sent him flying and falling on his back. He then grabbed the stunned Loki and took off into the night. Tony immediately got up and powered up his suit and Captain America unbuckled himself from his chair.

"Tony wait.." Natasha called back but couldn't finish what she was going to say since he blasted off towards the two gods. Captain America strapped on a parachute and prepared to himself to jump out.

"You should sit out of this one Cap. Those guys are practically gods." Natasha called back as she slowed the jet down. Steve just shook his head at her words.

"There is only one god ma'am and he certainly doesn't dress like that." Steve said before he ran towards the exit and jumped out. Harry just watched the scene with amusement.

"I suppose you're going too." Natasha stated as she looked back at Harry. Harry just looked at her and smiled.

"Well I really don't want to miss out on all the fun so..." Harry said as he unbuckled and walked over to the exit.

"Don't forget your para-" Natasha tried to say but was ignored as Harry hopped out of the jet after the gods and other heroes.

"-chute. God, why do men all have to be testosterone filled morons." Natasha muttered to herself as she looked for a place to land the jet.

Harry on the other hand was already on the ground and watching as Tony just took off with Thor, leaving Loki alone. Harry watched Loki for a moment. He wasn't moving. He seemed to watching Thor and Tony's little argument from a distance with a smirk. Seeing that he wasn't going to try and escape, Harry decided to reveal himself.

"My, oh my. What have I found here? A little trickster all by himself. How curious that the little trickster does not seem to be putting any effort into trying to disappear while he has a chance. One might come to the conclusion that he WANTED to be in the hands of his captors." Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows. He enjoyed the look of brief shock on Loki's face as he turned around and saw him. Loki, quickly covered it up with another arrogant smirk.

"So Shield even has children watching over me? They must be desperate." Loki stated while continuing to smirk. Perhaps he thought he could distract Harry with his taunts. Harry smiled.

"They are, but not in the way you are thinking of. Besides. I am not here because of Shield, I am here because I want to test something. Would you giving me a hand with my test?" Harry asked not caring what Loki answered.

"A test? What idiotic test could a mortal like you have created that includes someone like me in it?" Loki continued with the same arrogance.

"Oh I think that you will like it quite a bit but first, let's make sure that we aren't disturbed while our friends are busy having their own fun..." Harry said as pulled out a stone. The stone was flat and had a small but complex runic scheme on it. Harry tossed it on the ground and as soon as it touched the dirt, a transparent white energy pushed outward from it. It expanded until it was close to 30 yards wide and formed a dome around both Harry and Loki. Loki lost his arrogant look as he saw the use of magic.

"You are a Seiðr?" Loki asked quietly at Harry. Harry just shrugged. He had come across the term when studying ancient Norse runes but did not know the qualifications to make one a Seiðr.

"I couldn't say, I have no idea what qualifies one to be. But enough on that. I still want to see how powerful the supposed Norse god of magic really is. Please let loose Loki. Otherwise you'll just bore me like so many others." Harry said as he got into a stance to prepare to start casting magic. Loki sneered at Harry.

"You really think you are powerful enough to challenge me? I knew mortals had grown dull since the days they worshiped us but I did not know it had gotten this bad." Loki said. Harry smirked and lifted his hand and shot a red bolt at Loki's feet that caused the ground to explode in front of Loki causing the god to cover his face otherwise get flying dirt all over it.

"Enough talking. Time to see if you are as powerful as you were made out to be." Harry said with confidence Loki sneered before giving a smirk . He charged at Harry and conjured two knives in each hand. Harry smiled and conjured a claymore that he would smash the god with. He brought the sword down just as Loki got in range. He put quite a bit of strength into the swing. Loki didn't have a chance. He had not even brought his blades up to defend. Harry did not sense anything amiss until he saw that Loki was smirking up at him still. As soon as the blade connected to the top of Loki's skull, his body disappeared in a dull flash of gold.

'An illusion?' Harry thought to himself but it was too late. The next thing he knew, he felt to blades slice deep into his back and cause him to collapse to the ground. He looked up to see Loki smiling over him.

"Did you honestly think a little mortal like you could do even a little bit of damage to me?" Loki asked back to his arrogant self. Harry smirked as he already felt the wounds on his back fully heal. He flashed from the ground and was already mid swing with his claymore as he sliced through the god once again only to discover that it was once again an illusion.

'So he truly is good with illusions. He better not think that will be enough to take me down. I'm not even close to showing my true hand.' Harry thought as he looked at the reappeared god who was standing 40 feet from him now and eyeing him carefully.

"I hope you didn't think that would be it." Harry called at him. As he ran at the god one more time. This time he covered his blade in black flames. Loki's pupils focused in on Harry as he approached with his huge flaming sword which he wielded as if it weighed as much as a wooden stick. Harry moved at the god extremely fast. He knew that he would try to dodge and replace himself with an illusion. He was prepared for it this time though. Harry brought the sword down on the man's illusion and just as he thought he disappeared with another dull flash. He continued to bring the sword down. When the flaming sword smashed into the ground, a shock wave of black flames exploded from it in all directions, burning every flammable thing in its a path save for Harry himself. Loki who had been preparing to attack Harry's back once again, had to quickly make a u-turn and retreat back as the wall of black flame chased after him. He made it far enough to escape the shock wave, his cape however was not so lucky. Had he been mortal, he would not have had the speed necessary to tear it off and throw it away from him before it could consume him.

Loki exhaled a breath of relief before glaring at Harry who looked pleased with himself.

"You shall pay for that." Loki said through gritted teeth. Harry just smiled wider.

"Oh I look forward to you trying to fulfill that threat. Now shall we continue? Oh and I know you are trying to hide your true abilities from me still but I wouldn't try that illusion trick on me again. I figured out how it works and how to counter it." Harry said. Loki scoffed. There was no way to tell his illusions apart. Even the Allfather couldn't tell his best illusions apart. This time, he charged at the boy but formed illusion copies of himself as well so the boy wouldn't be able to tell where the true attack was coming from. Harry sighed at the gods attempt to trick him. Before Loki could get to close enough to strike, Harry threw out a dark purple curse at the second copy from the left. Loki barely had time to widen his eyes as the curse smashed against his chest and very painfully sent him flying back. He could honestly say that the harsh crash landing was the most pleasant part of the experience. He griped his chest in pain.

"How did you know..?" he wheezed out. Harry looked amused at him.

"Your illusions are good. Almost impossible to tell apart. Sadly for you, I can track someone based not only on their magical signature but their heart beat as well. So unless you plan to take out your heart sometime soon, you can no longer hide from me." Harry said. Loki scowled at this. How did this creature at the same level of an ape evolve his senses enough to be that strong. The boy was right, he could not stop his heart without causing, at least, extensive damage to his physiology. He was really being backed into a corner. He did not want to show his true strength or the other humans might detect it and wonder how they had captured him so easily which would mess with his plan.

"You are stronger than I thought." Loki admitted trying to buy some time to see if there was some weak point in the force field. The stone that had the rune sustaining the dome had disappeared so he would need to find another way fast.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait for me to actually start putting major effort into killing you." Harry said he then held out his palm and conjured a ball of flames with a diameter of 5 feet. He condensed it so that it would explode on contact. He then released it at the god of magic. Then unbeknownst to Loki, he ran directly behind it to catch the man off guard.

He predicted correctly. As soon as the fireball came close to him, the man had jumped to the right only to have Harry waiting for him with a smile. Harry grabbed the god by the collar and punched him directly in the nose. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had been punched so hard. It must have been during a training session with Thor a few years previous. He fell to the ground and cradled his nose.

"You're still convinced to take it easy huh? That's fine. It will give me a chance to try all sort of methods to push you're supposed godhood to the test." Harry said with an insane glint in his eye. Loki shivered at that. His stare then hardened. This child wanted to test him? Fine! He would show him the true power of the trickster god of magic.

"You want to battle with a god boy? Fine! I'll give you one. Consider it your last request!" Loki yelled. Before Harry could retort, the god's body started to shift before his very eyes. His skin hardened and formed scales. His arms melded into his torso while his feet melded into each other. At first glance, Harry was concerned that the god was about to morph into a mermaid in which case, he wasn't sure if could continue to take Loki seriously. Then as the transformation continued, it was clear the man was turning into a snake. A very big snake. It wasn't quite the size of the Basilisk but Harry believed that may have been simply because of the limited space. While not having the Basilisk's size, Loki's snake form seemed equally if not more dangerous. It was pitch black with glowing red eyes. Harry briefly remembered that Loki was known to have fathered a snake so massive that it could not fit in one dimension. Maybe he had slightly underestimated the god. The snake reared back and struck at him. He barely dodged to the jaws of Loki and had to get up before it could get him in the floor. Harry had to reevaluate

'OK. Loki can turn into a giant snake that can move at super fast speeds!' Harry thought to himself. He was about to prepare to dodge again but instead of striking at him. The snake reared its head back and shot a stream of flames at him. Harry threw up a magic shield and held it as he watched the flames try to break threw and consume him.

'Damn he's good. I need to do something before he can get a true advantage over me. I could blow up the entire area with my flame. I probably don't have enough magic left to do that and make sure that the fire doesn't harm me as well. Hmm. His skin is extremely durable and and partially magic resistant as well. That leaves its eyes and mouth. I'll stab his eyes out. Hopefully that will cause him enough pain to force him out of this form.' He had to do it fast too. He could sense the others had already stopped fighting and were looking for Loki.

Harry looked at the snake. He had a plan. Hopefully it would work too otherwise he probably wouldn't get a second chance. As soon as Loki stopped breathing fire at him Harry struck. He did a quick levitating spell on the snake but super charged it to make sure that it would get by it's hides resistance. Loki, suddenly, was pulled up into the air as if by a hook. Harry yanked him up about twenty feet and then dropped him and charged, conjuring twin, steel, daggers in both hands. Loki wasn't harmed by the fall just shaken by the suddenness of it. He shook it off and looked for the mortal that he was going to tear apart. What was surprised him was that Harry was not on the ground in front of him but in the air mid leap towards his face above him. Before he could react, he felt the boy land on the top of his head and watched as two glinting pieces of metal approached his eyes and then he saw no more. His sight had seemed to be replaced with pain, red hot burning pain. He screamed in agony as the blades simultaneously piercing his eyes.

Harry hopped off the head and panted as he looked on at the god that had already shrank back it to his more human form as he wailed in pain and agony. Harry took a second to suck in some air and look at Loki.

"I...forgot...you...could...shape...shift..." Harry said between breaths. Not only could he shape shift, but he could turn into a fucking fire breathing, magic resistant, black snake. Not cool.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Loki yelled at where he thought Harry was. Harry took a few more breaths before walking over to the man.

"Relax I'll heal you're eyes later. God's shouldn't be such little pussies." Harry said to the downed man. Loki just spat at his feet and missed completely. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey! No one told you to come here and threaten my planet man. You should have figured there would be consequences for trying to take my position of top dog around here." Harry said to the groaning Loki.

"You will perish under my boot." Loki spat at him as blood leaked from his currently useless eye sockets.

"Chill. I said I would heal you didn't I? Few days, you will be back to your plot to try and take over my planet in which case I really WILL kill you." Harry said as he collapsed the barrier so they could finally leave. He conjured a rag and and forcefully wrapped it around Loki's eyes. Harry then grabbed the weakened god and put him on his shoulder before heading out. Loki had already passed out from either pain or tiredness and Harry was sure that he was not that far behind. He walked where he felt the search group was and started walking towards it. When he got close enough for them to hear he finally sat Loki and himself down.

"Tony. Get your ass over here!" Harry yelled out into the forest. As soon as he screamed it, he could feel both Tony and Thor coming to his position at high speeds. Tony landed first.

"Harry? What the hell happened?" Tony asked as he walked over to his tired and injured friend. Harry smiled as he thought of what he must look like. He had burns and scrapes all over his body that he had avoided healing so he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

"Picked a fight with a god. I won." Harry said with some arrogance. After all, not everyday one could brag about such a thing.

"Easy there hotshot. I beat him too and I beat him first." Tony said with his own arrogance.

"Nope sorry. He was kind of holding back on you it would seem. You seem to forget that Loki is a god of magic and can apparently shape shift." Harry said. He saw it click in Tony's head a second after he said it.

"Wait...magic like what you can do?" Tony asked somewhat nervously. Harry nodded.

"His is different. It's much older and less refined. Doesn't make him any less powerful though. Really gave me a workout before I could take him down." Harry said. Just after he finished his sentence, Thor touched down. His eyes immediately zoomed in on his brothers injured form. He gained a thunderous expression on his face and raised his hammer which sparked with lightning. He pointed it at Harry and glared.

"You have 10 seconds to explain what you have down with my brother." Thor threatened. Harry shook his head as his vision started to blur.

"We fought, I won. Can't explain. To sleepy. Tony, make sure I get to a bed safely. No Shield experimenting with me." Harry managed to say before he passed out.

 _April 23, 2012_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and yawned. What a lovely sleep. He hadn't slept that good in years. Must be something about totally exhausting yourself that made you sleep well.

"So, you're finally up." a voice said. Harry turned his head and saw his favorite red head in a chair next to his bed staring at him with amusement. Harry cracked a smirk.

"Well I did beat a full powered god to a pulp you know. Did I mention I was by myself? I'd like to think that was pretty impressive." Harry said. Natasha cracked a smile at him.

"Done puffing up your own ego?" She asked.

"Almost. Have you been staring at me sleep all night?" Harry asked teasingly. Natasha rolled her eyes at this.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just the only that Tony allowed in here besides himself." She answered back. Harry 'tsked' at that. Harry knew why. Tony was not subtle about his attempts to try and get him to make a move on the attractive super spy.

"Did he now? I'll have to make sure he is updated on who is and isn't allowed in my room when I am unconscious and defenseless." Harry said with a smile. Natasha pouted.

"Does that mean you don't want me here?" she asked like she was five.

"No. I just wanted to let him know that you should always be allowed for future visits." Harry responded with a playful smirk. Natasha raised her eyebrow at that in amusement.

"Oh? Do you plan to make a habit of becoming unconscious then?" she asked.

"Depends. Will you always stay by my bedside till I wake up if I do? That seems like something I can get used to." Harry said with a smirk. Natasha, again, rolled her eyes at him.

"Well unfortunately for you, you can't laze around in bed all day just talking with me. Fury wants to see you ASAP." Natasha said killing the mood. Harry frowned.

"Does Fury think I'm some dog that he can just call at his leisure? Do I need to make another one of his body parts go missing?" Harry threatened with annoyance. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey c'mon. You know he doesn't mean offense by it. He just needs to do what he thinks is best to keep the people of the world safe. Even if it means standing up to the big bad wolf." Natasha said while blatantly stroking his ego. Harry scoffed then smirked.

"Alright, I'll go see him... if you give me a good morning kiss." Harry teased. Natasha smirked. She grabbed him by both sides of his head and leaned down and kissed him on his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss that you see in movies, but it definitely wasn't an 8th grade touch of the lips either. She pulled back and smirked at his surprised face.

"See you on the bridge in 10 minutes." she said before getting up and exiting his room. Harry just watched the woman go.

"I see why they call her Black Widow now." he mumbled to himself before getting up and throwing on some clothes.

 _1 hour later_

"Alright Fury, what do you want?" Harry asked as he entered the bridge and saw the black, bald, man working at one of his terminals. As soon as he saw him, Fury's face hardened.

"Wolfe, what the hell were you thinking!" Fury yelled.

"Before or after I fought him?" Harry asked innocently.

"BOTH!" Fury yelled.

"Well before, I was thinking something along the lines of 'I really want to say I kicked a god of magics ass.' and after, I was thinking something along the lines of 'I can't believe the fucker can shape shift.' Does that answer your question?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table where he saw Natasha sitting on the other side and watching the scene with hidden amusement.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? What if he had become so injured that he couldn't have told us about where the tesseract was and how to find it? People's lives are at stake here Wolfe. The world doesn't revolve around you getting your adrenaline thirst quenched!" Fury yelled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Loki is not going to tell us anything he doesn't want us to know. Besides, even if I did hurt him that much, I would have healed him which I know that you know that I can do since I'm sure little miss femme fatale over there snitched." Harry said as he threw a playful accusing glare at the red head who seemed to find the touch pad in front of her very interesting.

"So its true then. You can heal people. Can you heal Loki?" Fury asked. Harry nodded.

"Sure. I already told him I would." Harry said.

"Good. Then maybe we can get the interrogation underway." Fury said, obviously glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"He's not going to tell you anything that he doesn't want you to know. You do know it was his plan to surrender and come here all along correct? Probably didn't expect me to kick his ass along the way but he still got what he wanted. Now it's up to you to figure out why he would want that. I'm going to heal him now. You two have fun with figuring out about the plot Loki has concocted. Good Luck." Harry said as he got out of his chair and prepared to track down Loki. He took a few steps to the door before he remembered something.

"Oh Fury. One last thing. Did Natasha tell you about the quarter to beetle trick?" Harry asked. Fury just looked at him baffled.

"The what?" he responded. Harry smiled.

"Nothing sorry. It was just this joke I made. Not really important I guess. Anyway, see you later." Harry said.

Fury just watched Harry leave the room with a frown. He then turned to agent Romanoff to see if she knew what he was talking about, only to find her chair empty with her no where in sight. Fury let out a tired sigh.

'I'm getting to old for this shit.'

 **And that's chapter 32. I hope you guys liked it. Before I end it, let me say a few things before they come up in questions or reviews. You might be thinking, 'Harry didn't seem that powerful in this battle as he usually does.' Well let me just explain that real quick. Harry is used to simply overpowering his enemies from the very start of the battle and giving them no room to defend against his power. He likes to either kill them quick or permanently incapacitate them. He does this by either his chains or with his flames. In this scenario, he didn't want to do either. His hell flames are extremely over powered and, as such, cost quite a bit of magic to use. Especially in a drawn out fight like this. They are also quite hard to control, the more of it he summons. So thats why Harry seemed may have seemed weaker to some of you than usual. Not neccesarily that he was weaker, he is just not use to drawn out fights. He usually fights with stealth or simply over powering his enemy. Anyway, just wanted to get that out of the way. Hope you guys liked that story. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Also, I started another new story(which will not effect the update schedule of this story, I promise!) So if you're interested in reading a Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover, give it a look. Let me know if you like it. If you're not interested, then just ignore it and pretend it never existed. See you all next week with chapter 33!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Holy shit! I am so sorry about having this chapter out so late. I got really sick last week and didn't have time to write with all the catch up work I needed to do. Anyway, hope you guys are liking the story. From the reviews, it sounds like most of you are. That makes me happy so thank you all who support me and this fanfic. Quite a lot of you checked out my other story too. Thank you so much for that. Sadly I had to put that on a temporary hold while I was catching up and then I spent my free time on this chapter so... Will see when I can get something for it out. Now, this is the second to last chapter for the Avenger's movie. Did not know I could spread it out this much. I think it's a miracle. This chapter wasn't perfect. I think it gets the point across but I'm not sure it did exactly what it wanted. Maybe like it was lacking a certain something. Sadly, I have no idea what it's lacking so I decided to just post it anyways. Hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who follow/favorites/reviews this story. It's about to hit 3000 follows! Another surprising milestone for me! So thanks for all the support and enjoy the chapter.**

 _April 23th, 2012_

Harry stared at Loki as the god sat in his cage ungmoving. He, of course, knew the god was alive but you wouldn't be able to tell normally. There was no rise and fall of the chest that could normally be seen on a living person. Harry didn't know if the man simply did not require oxygen or if he developed a technique to slow down his breathing to unnoticeable levels. After a few more moments of staring, he entered the glass cage.

"Hey Loki. How you feeling buddy?" Harry asked as he approached the god.

"I will kill you for this insult." Loki stated as if it were a fact.

"Sure you will. Look, I don't want to point fingers, but when you start messing up your neighbors backyard, you best be prepared for your neighbor to come out of the house with a shotgun. That's just straight up common knowledge." Harry said matter-of-fact like.

"There will be no where for you to hide from me." Loki said once again. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you god damned cry baby. Don't move so I can heal your eyes." Harry said as he closed the distance between him and the god. Loki said nothing at Harry's approach.

Harry reached out and put his right hand over the mans clothed, eye sockets. He immediately flooded them with a soft warm magic that worked to recreate tissue that would grant him new eyes and reconnect their nerve endings. It was a process he could finish in several minutes if he really concentrated. As he continued, a sudden thought crossed his mind that he decided to put into effect. He lifted his left hand and laid it on Loki's forehead before concentrating more magic in a different kind of way.

"I didn't realize two hands would be needed for the procedure." Loki shot at Harry suspiciously.

"Shut up. I'm using the blueprints your mind has on what it remembers your eyes to be so that they can be regrown into exactly what they would have been before our little altercation." Harry said to the god as he continued to pump some magic into the god.

"Impossible. My mind is not so easily entered." Loki said. Harry slightly shook his head.

"It's less of me entering your mind and more of your mind giving the prints to me. Not an easy task mind you. You have to show it that you mean the mind no harm for one and actually mean to help it for another. It's why this is the only technique I know that allows for such a relationship with anothers mind." Harry said. Loki stayed silent after that and let Harry continue to work. After several minutes of this, Harry finally put his hands down.

"You should be fine. Take a few moments to adjust to your new eyes." Harry said as he left the cage and closed the door. He simply stood outside and watched the god. He wanted to be around for what happened next. Loki took off the cloth covering his eyes and immediately smiled. It was clear that he could once again see. He smiled for a few more moments and then frowned as he looked at his reflection in the glass. He then whirred around with a furious expression on his face.

"What is this? What is this symbol you have put on my head?" He yelled at Harry. Indeed there was a new symbol on the gods forehead that was not there before. It looked like a spiral made of obscure letters that seemed to be constantly changing into other letters. It was clearly magical in nature.

"Oh that's just a little array of mine. You see, I've had my fun with you Loki. I know what you are capable of and while you are incredibly powerful, you just aren't quite at my level yet. You are, however, powerful enough where you may catch me off guard and do me harm. So, I have taken a few precautionary measures against such a thing from happening. That's where the runes come in. You see, where I come from, there are ways to deal with shape shifters like yourself. No one quite like yourself though. This is a slight modification on what the people I know use to contain their little shape shifters. To make a long story short, you can no longer shape shift into any form while you have that rune on you. The only way to get rid of it is through me. I mean c'mon! You must have seen this coming. All that bullshit about needing to access your brain for the blueprints. That doesn't even sound close to being a real thing you gullible bastard." Harry smiled at the god. Loki look horrified at the loss of such an ability.

"How dare you! I had thought to play with you when I took over but no! I see that was a mistake. You must be shown no mercy. When I take over I shall give you to my son, Jormundgand, and he shall feast on you as I kill all that you know and love on this retched planet." Loki screamed. Harry just stared. He wasn't very frightening. It reminded him of a kid having a tantrum in Walmart because their parents refused to get them a toy.

"If you say so man. I'm going to go. I have to do, literally, anything I want because I'm not stuck in a glass cage like a lil bitch." Harry said as he walked out of the room, leaving behind a pathetic screaming god. Natasha was waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall.

"So what did you do to him?" she asked causally. Harry smiled innocently.

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked

"Funnily enough, all of our recording devices for both sound and video surveillance seemed to be malfunctioning as soon as you stepped in the room." Natasha said. Harry pretended to be shocked by the news.

"Wow. Sounds like a major security breach. You might need to check that out." Harry said as they started to walk aimlessly down the halls.

"That's what I was doing." she mumbled to herself. Harry pretended to not quite hear her.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing. So did you find any information that you would be willing to share?" she asked.

"I can confirm that he has a giant snake son who may or may not be willing to feast on his enemies while Loki kills everything that the person loves and holds dear." Harry said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a very specific thing for him to reveal. May I ask what led him to revealing such specific information and phrased in such an interesting way?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"He wasn't happy with me for some reason or another. Could be for one or many things I may or may not have done to him in the last 24 hours." Harry said.

"I see. Well I'm next up to talk with him so I best get prepared. Are you going to watch?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry. If I had a fetish for watching sexy women tricking powerful men into giving them everything that they want, I would go watch porn." Harry said. Natasha got closer and leaned next to his ear.

"Trust me...the quality can't even be compared." she whispered into his ear. Harry felt a shiver go down his back at the way she said that. Natasha then gave him one more sexy smile and sauntered off. Harry watched her go.

"I'm almost 100% sure she is purposefully seducing me at this point... I can't actually tell if it bothers me though." Harry said to himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He then walked off to the geek lab where he was sure that Tony was located in. It took him little time to arrive at the labs doors.

"Harry, my main man. To what do we owe this incredible honor?" Tony asked with too much enthusiasm. Harry just rolled his eyes and threw himself into the nearest chair.

"You want to catch me up on the shenanigans you have been up to?" Harry asked.

"What, you mean after I heroically carried you all the way to a bed and protected you all night from any foe who dared try and disturb your rest?" Tony asked while puffing up his chest.

"Except for red headed super spy's of course." Harry pointed out looking at the man. Tony shrugged.

"Well that was just in case." Tony said. Harry looked at him.

"In case of what?" Harry asked calmly. Tony smiled.

"In case you woke up a little...stiff." Tony finished. Harry leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"You're an idiot." Harry finally said.

"Wow, are you trying to tell me you would rather wake up to see my handsome face than a sexy redhead? Look I mean, we're friends Harry but, I mean, I got Pepper so..." Tony trailed off.

"That's right. You do have Pepper don't you. Well I'll be sure to inform her all about the lady you keep calling a 'sexy redhead'." Harry replied. All the blood drained from Tony's face before it came back and he smirked triumphantly.

"Nice try Harry but I know Pepper will take my side on this. She thinks you need to find a love partner too." Tony said. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Love partner?" Harry asked.

"Well I was going to say girlfriend but with all this new information, I wasn't so sure if maybe you preferred another term instead." Tony hinted innocently.

"I will mount your balls on my mantle." Harry said while glaring at the man.

"See, there you go with those mixed signals again." Tony said.

"Ladies, ladies, please. You're both beautiful." said a man that Harry had been ignoring till this point. He looked over to the slightly nervous looking Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner right. Sorry about that. Sometimes, Tony and I, forget others are around us." Harry apologized with a polite smile. Banner smiled back.

"I can see that. Sadly we do need to continue our work." Banner said. Harry nodded and stood. He saw Loki's spear and approached it.

"Find out anything on it?" Harry asked, gesturing to the spear. Banner shook his head.

"Not much. The readings it gives off are similar to the tesseract and both are like nothing I have ever seen before." Banner said. Harry nodded before waving his hand over the spear or scepter, if you will, to try and get his own readings. Banner was partially right. It wasn't the scepter giving off the readings, it was just the gem at the top. The power flowing through the rest of the scepter was just a side effect of the gem. The gem itself reminded him greatly of the tesseract's power. He didn't delve to deep into it though. He could not sense an end to the gems power and that scared him frankly. There should be a limit to how much power something can hold.

"Hmm. Well don't let me stand in your way." Harry said. Right after the words left his mouth, both Natasha and Fury came rushing into the room.

"Excuse me Dr. Banner would you mind coming with us." Fury asked but everyone could tell that it was actually a demand. Banner looked at them suspiciously.

"May I ask why?" Banner responded

"We would like to remove you from any environment that may be viewed as hostile or stressful for the time being." Natasha explained calmly.

"Confinement? Isn't that what you just described?" Harry asked curiously. Natasha shot him a look that clearly said that he was not helping.

" Why all of a sudden?" Banner asked, clearly not happy. The next part of the conversation was to fast for Harry to understand correctly. He should rephrase that. Harry was missing some key element to exactly what the argument was about to understand what was happening correctly. All he knew was that the Captain barged in with a big ass gun and said something about 'Hydra'. Tony immediately jumped on board the Hydra conversation. Something about a nuclear deterrent. The conversation had lost him completely in total honestly. He was more focused on the gem that was on the scepter. It appeared to be doing something. He could see the little magical tendrils coming out of it and connecting to everyone in the room, even him. He immediately noticed the argument start to escalate even further. Thor had even come and joined in at some unknown point. He continued to divert all his attention to the gem until it became clear what it was doing. It was compulsing them. Feeding their frustration and anger while making them argue harder.

"SHUT UP." Harry finally yelled and all the arguing stopped immediately.

"Keep quiet. Look at it. It's the gem." Harry said. Everyone know looked over at the scepter.

"What about it?" Fury demanded.

"It's affecting you. All of you. It seems to be geared toward trying to make you more frustrated and angry. I have never seen anything quite like it." Harry said as he approached the scepter and continued to stare.

"How is it doing it?" Natasha asked quietly.

"From what I can see, it is almost like it's sentient somehow. Not like you or I but enough to have a certain amount of...awareness if you would. It has been tampered with though. My guess would be by Loki. It can naturally affect your minds but Loki has almost programmed it affect it negatively. He probably was trying to make us argue and fall apart from the start." Harry said.

"This must have been his plan for the Hulk as well." Natasha said with a sudden realization. Harry turned and looked at her, clearly telling her to go on.

"When I was interrogating him, Loki revealed that..." She never finished as a large explosion rocked the ship. A loud speaker sounded.

"WE'VE BEEN HIT. ENGINE ONE IS DOWN. ALL SHIELD PERSONNEL, WE HAVE INTRUDERS ON BOARD THE HELICARRIER!"

Harry looked in shock. He should have easily been able to sense men approaching the ship with hostile intent unless... He looked back at the gem. Had the fucking stone hampered his senses? Before he could continue, an explosion rocked where they were and the whole lab exploded. Harry had just enough time to shield himself as he flew out the window and down a floor along with Natasha and Banner.

'That damn gem IS screwing with my senses!' Harry thought to himself as he stood and found himself surrounded on all sides by debris. He transfigured the metal shrapnel around him into sand and watched it dissolve to the ground. He then looked around. He saw Natasha stuck under some more debris and Banner breathing heavily some feet away. He quickly ran to Natasha.

"Yo, red. Talk to me! You alright?" Harry asked as he got over to her. She groaned.

"Yeah, I'm good. But we have to get out of here." she said as she nodded over to Banner. Who was looking like he was about to rip out of his clothes and turning...green?

"Is he about to do the rage monster thing?" Harry asked as he got her out of the debris and shrapnel and standing on her feet.

"Looks like. We need to get out of here." Natasha said. Harry had other ideas though.

"You go on ahead. I'll hold him off." Harry said, trying to pretend he was brave.

"Bullshit. You just want to say you fought him." Natasha said.

"Just go." Harry said with a smile while not denying her. She hobbled away as fast as she could. Harry turned and faced the almost fully formed green giant.

'This is going to either really suck or be really fun.'

Banner turned right to him and roared. That made Harry step back in surprise. The hulk immediately tried to run towards him but Harry blasted him back with magic. The hulk crashed on his back but immediately got back up. Harry narrowed his eyes. He summoned his chains and started wrapping each on of the mans limbs up. Fighting this rage monster would not be like fighting Loki, especially because he didn't really know how much harm would come to Banner if he hurt the Hulk. He kept summoning chains until the Hulk could only struggle a little.

'Not so hard. Now I just have to calm him...'

The hulk roared even louder than before and pulled with all his might on his right arm until the chains holding it finally broke. Harry's jaw dropped.

'Those are suppose to be indestructible...' Harry thought to himself

The Hulk grabbed the chains on his other arm before tearing those off as well. Harry quickly thought of another way to hold him down. He would just have to calm him down while the man was on offense. Not a position he would have preferred but it didn't seem like he had a choice. As he pulled off the chains on his feet, Harry was already casting what calming charms he knew at the creature. It seemed to have only minor effects on him. It would slow him down for a second before the anger pushed through the calm and came to dominate once again. Harry was still hesitant to use flames on the beast. It was clear it was strong but he wasn't sure if even the rage monster could handle it. He would have to do something drastic. As the Hulk was coming to from the last spell, Harry devised a plan. If a simple charm wouldn't work, he would have to attack at the source. The Hulk charged at him. Harry threw up a shield and watched as its fist came down on the shield. There was so much force behind it that Harry could feel his teeth rattle and his legs almost give out but he held on. Before the Hulk could bring down his fist again, Harry caused the shield to explode outwards and blast the hulk backwards. It didn't keep the creature down for long but it didn't need to. It just gave Harry enough time to throw a strong mind probe at it.

Going into the creatures mind was almost as scary as fighting it. Any normal wizard would have been overwhelmed by the pure rage that Harry was feeling from the Hulk. Harry, however, was no normal wizard. He was the most powerful wizard and on top of that, was probably one of the most powerful mind specialist out there. He tried to test his limits at first and see what he could easily control. It seemed that directing the anger would be much easier than purging it. Harry had to try though. He pushed deep into the creatures mind until he pierced the anger and saw...Banner?

"Banner? What the hell! How are you in here?" Harry asked. Banner looked startled to see him.

"Harry. How are you here? Is this a dream?" Banner asked very confused.

"No. I was looking for a way to stop the Hulk or you I guess. I'm trying to calm it down." Harry said.

"So you're actually in our head?" Banner asked.

"Our?" Harry questioned.

"Me and the hulk are two different aspects. Two sides of the same coin I guess. It's closest to multi personality disorder I suppose. He stays in my head until he takes over and vice versa. Neither has control while the other is active." Banner said.

"I see. I thought it was just an angry you to be honest." Harry said as he looked at the aspect that represented Banner.

"Common misconception. I can assure you it is the furthest thing from the truth." Banner said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Whatever. Doesn't really matter. Do you know how to calm him down then." Harry asked. Banner shook his head.

"The Hulk only calms down when there is nothing left to be angry about." Banner said.

"Fuck. Well that just won't do since if I can't find a way then I will be turned into a pancake." Harry mused. Banner said nothing, he just looked on sadly.

"Well everyone has something that makes them calm down. What is the most relaxing and calming thing you can think of?" Harry asked. Banner just shrugged

"Nothing comes to mind. At least, not what you are asking for" He said.

"Don't be pathetic Banner. When is the happiest you can ever remember feeling?" Harry asked. Again Banner shrugged. Harry face palmed.

"This is probably why big green can't be stopped you know." Harry said. Banner tried to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Don't say anything. I will be back. I'm going to browse your mind until I find something the makes you happy." With that, Harry left Banner and continued into the memories that he had. Harry had to admit, the man was never really that happy. There was a woman he had something for but Harry did not think it would be enough. He just kept going deeper. Some of the things got pretty dark. His dad murdered his mom in cold blood when he was just a kid. Before that though, there seemed to be a lot of him and his mom. He finally found one. It was a memory that Bruce probably didn't even remember. It was him and his mother playing at a park when he was really young. The memory didn't seem like much but the way his subconscious was latching on to it, meant that it was important and meant a lot to him. He took the memory and broadcasted it all over Banner/Hulk's mind till it was all they could think about. Soon the red haze and anger surrounding the mind seemed to fade until it was nothing. Harry decided that his work was probably done and exited the mind.

After leaving, the first thing he saw was that was straddling a naked Banner who had tears of what looked like sadness and joy at the corner of his eyes. The next thing he noticed were the Shield agents that had come to investigate and where eyeballing them with jaws to the floor. Harry flipped them off and then got off of Bruce.

"Feeling better big guy?" Harry asked as he reached out his hand for Bruce to take.

"How did you do that? I didn't even remember that memory." Bruce asked in wonderment.

"It ain't an easy process. Next time you are feeling mad beyond your control, think of that memory. It should help." Harry said to the slightly weeping man. Harry checked his surroundings and tried to reach out with his senses but still found that he couldn't feel anything not in the immediate area.

'Stupid gem. If I wasn't so sure that it would explode violently if I tried to destroy it, it would be history.' Harry thought to himself as he left Banner to the Shield personnel and started to search the ship. He was instantly, 100%, lost. He normally relied on his senses to getting around by just keeping at a direction where he knew his target was but since he couldn't sense anyone, he was flying blind. He started to hear some panting and as he turned to a different corridor, he found the source. Natasha was on her knees panting with clear exhaustion while a downed Hawkeye was in front of her. Harry came to the conclusion that they battled and that she had won. He jogged up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? No injuries?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"Just some bruises here and there." She said as she started to finally catch her breath.

"How's Robin Hood doing?" Harry asked as he looked at the mans downed form for a second.

"He's alive. He tried to attack me. I had to knock him out. We need to restrain him so we can undo whatever Loki did to turn him against us." Natasha said. Harry nodded.

"If we can set him down somewhere, I can get to work on reversing the process." Harry told her. She looked up at him.

"Another one of your mysterious abilities?" she asked. Harry smiled and helped pull her to her feet.

"Something like that. I'll grab him. I think the fighting has already died down. Where is the infirmary on this place?" Harry asked. Natasha pointed and then led the way.

Within 10 minutes, both were in the infirmary with Harry purging Loki's influence from Clint's mind. He saw some other stuff too. Stuff that he could tell the man would not be happy he saw. Not like he could be blamed though. It was the mans subconscious that kept throwing up images to the forefront of the mans mind. He was most likely dreaming about them. Harry finally retracted his hand from the man.

"There. He should be fine. Far as I can tell, Loki has been totally purged from his mind. Still...might want to keep him locked up just in case I missed something." Harry said to Natasha. The red head nodded and sighed.

"Well this has been a rough day." she said out loud. Harry nodded.

"It's probably not over yet." Harry commented. Just then, Fury entered the room. He looked at both of them and then at Clint.

"How's he doing ?" Fury asked. Harry could literally hear the man's tiredness in his voice so he decided to just be straight with him.

"Should be fine when he wakes up. I've purged Loki's influence from his mind. We only have him locked up in case I missed something." Harry said to the man. Fury nodded.

"Coulson is dead." Fury said. Harry heard Natasha take a quick intake of breath. He looked at her then back at Fury.

"Whose Coulson?" He asked.

"He was one of our top agents. He was the handler of Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. He was also the one who dealt the most with Tony in the same way that Agent Romanoff deals with you." The one eyed man explained. That triggered his mind. He remembered Tony showing him some footage of his Shield handler and how he made fun of the man with a friendly undertone. He would not take the news of his death well.

"Does Tony know he has passed?" Harry asked. Fury nodded.

"Loki has escaped as well. He and Thor seemed to battle and, from our footage, it would seem he tricked Thor into stepping into his cage and then dropped it." Fury said. Harry frowned. Didn't sound like much of a battle. Though Harry couldn't really imagine Loki winning a fair battle against Thor, Especially without his shape shifting.

"Do we know where he is?" Harry asked.

"No, and he took the scepter with him." Fury continued. Harry nodded, a little happy at that. He may finally get his superior senses back when the gems effects wore off.

"So, I guess this means we need to come up with a new strategy." Harry mused as he looked up and thought of what this turn of events meant. Loki had planned to be here, he already knew that. He probably didn't plan for Harry but still. Now he was doing something with an object that had almost unlimited power. Sounded like every bad guy in every movie ever.

"Loki will show himself soon enough. He likes to be seen. It's one of his weaknesses. If we can't find him then I guess we will just have to wait." Harry said.

"You may be right. I need to go and plan our next move from here. The council also wants an update. If you will excuse me." Fury said before leaving. As soon as he left, Harry looked at Natasha.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah it's just...he was a friend." she said. Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything he just gave her some time to deal with the death. He suddenly felt mad. Loki, the son of a bitch, had hurt some one he cared about. What was worse was that he did it on a personal level. It made him mad. Mad, not only at Loki but at himself. He had Loki in the palm of his hand. He could have crushed him but he didn't and now look. People where dead and his friends were hurting. It angered him to the point where he clenched his fingers.

'Loki, I swear to all that exist that when I find you, and I will, I am going to make you regret taking a single step on this planet. This I PROMISE!'

 **And there is chapter 33. I hope you all liked it. I will do my absolute best to have another chapter out next week! Thanks again to everyone who supports this story. Until next time!**

 **-Twitter flameraiser**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well here is chapter 34. Last chapter of the Avengers movie arc. I am undecided if I just want to make up the rest of the story from here. I am not sure if I will incorporate any more of the films or if I will just go off with my own ideas after this. I'll put some thought into it and give you my decision later. I hope you guys like this chapter and that the battle wasn't ended to fast for you. Sometimes, its hard to tell what is a long scene and whats a short team when you are writing. I just hop i did the battle some justice. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _April 23, 2012_

Harry sat at a table with Natasha and Clint in silence. He was just imagining the pain he was going to cause Loki while both Barton and Natasha talked about Coulson. Just then, Tony entered the room.

"Alright let's go, we're suiting up." Tony said with a serious expression on for once. Harry stood.

"We know where he is?" Harry asked as he moved to follow, not even paying attention to the two agents who also got up and followed him out. Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Asshole's on top of my penthouse about to open up a portal straight over one of the most populated cities in America." Tony said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"We should get to one of the jets quickly. Doubt Fury will let us just go without informing him." Natasha said. Harry looked at her.

"I assume you can get us there?" Harry asked. Natasha nodded.

"Alright lets get going. We have to get there ASAP." Harry said as they all started running to grab their respective gear. Harry had none so he just ran straight to the jet and waited for everyone else. A few minutes later Natasha, Clint, Banner, and Rogers boarded the plane. They all quickly strapped in. Natasha and Clint hopped in the front and powered up the jet.

"Alright, let's get going guy's. I'm going to go ahead and see if I can stop the portal opening beforehand." Tony said before taking off. There jet took off after him as fast as it could. Harry looked around at Banner and Steve. Steve look hardened and ready while Banner seemed rather nervous. Harry focused more on Banner since he was sure that Steve could take care of himself. He tapped Banner on the side of the leg to get his attention. When Banner looked up, Harry spoke

"Hey, just remember what I told you. Long as you concentrate on that memory, it should give you some control. You will be fine I promise. Besides, I will be there so if you get too crazy I'll step in." Harry told the man with a smile. Banner returned the smile looking a little nervous about the whole situation.

"Thanks. It's comforting to know there's someone who can actually get me under control if need be." Banner said. Harry nodded. The rest of the ride was in relative silence as they approached the city. It took close to an hour to get there but it looked like the party had already kicked off. The portal was open and creatures where pouring out of it. Tony was trying to bottleneck it but was clearly having some problems. Harry immediately unbuckled and ran to the back of the plane. He popped the back open.

"Hey wait, we are still to far..." Natasha tried but Harry had already jumped out. He immediately flashed. right on top of one of the creatures hover craft's. The creatures looked like nothing he had ever seen. They were clearly alien as well as being, what looked to be, mechanical in some parts. Harry didn't bother to identify more than that before he surged forward. He lunged forward and slammed the left one into the controls before grabbing the right one and throwing it off the craft, directly into one of Tony's waiting repulsor beams. He then flashed to the next hovercraft.

"What took you all so long? Decide to stop for drive thru on the way?" Tony said irritated. Harry dodged a blue bolt coming from some foreign alien rifle before grabbing the barrel and smashing it against the aliens skull.

"Oh well, you know how traffic is during this time of day." Harry said as he ducked under the second aliens grasp before banishing him off the craft and down several hundred feet.

"Well, get in the game. Our ultimate goal is to close the portal. The machine keeping it open is surrounded by an impenetrable force field at the top of Stark Towers. Thoughts anyone?" Tony asked.

"Give me some time to think." Harry said back as he took down another hovercraft while shooting a Cutting spell at another and killing its driver causing it to smash into a building.

"We need to get the civilians out of here and to safer places as well." Roger's voice said over the comm.

"He's right. Best to have as few casualties as possible." Harry agreed as he jumped down onto the back of an alien and summoned a knife which he plunged into the back of its skull.

"Okay, me and Natasha will secure civilians. Barton, get on a roof and aim for the pilots of those crafts. Banner...need you to get angry pal." Rogers said.

"On it" Banner responded. A few seconds later, there was a very familiar roar coming from the direction of Main street.

"Same here." Barton said.

"Good. Tony and Wolfe, just keep taking out as many of those things as possible." Rogers said.

"Ummm...Guy's we have a problem. A BIG problem." Tony said. Harry was about to ask that he elaborate but the words died in his throat. A giant flying...thing was coming down from the portal.

"Well god dammit. Wheres an explosive train when you need it." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Tony, distract it and I'll look for weak points in its armor." Harry said as he flashed away and onto the back of the giant creature.

"Got it, but hurry. Look's like that thing drops foot soldiers. Rogers, Romanoff look out. You are about to have a lot of company." Tony said.

"Already on it." Rogers replied.

Harry looked all over the armor until he found enough chinks. He conjured a bottle of spray paint and circled them in red.

"Tony, memorize all the points circled in red. Those are it's weak point." Harry said. As he prepared himself.

"Got them marked. Get off of it so I can start shooting it." Tony said as he continued to fly in front of the creature while also shooting at the passing hovercraft.

"No need. I got this one." Harry said.

"Wha.."

Harry didn't hear the rest as he flashed away to directly in front of the creature. He held his hand out as he started to free fall.

"Fiendfyre." He yelled and unleashed a giant snake made of flames directly into the creatures open maw before flashing to a nearby rooftop to see how much damage he had inflicted on the creature. Just as he thought, the flaming snake tore the creatures insides before ripping open its stomach and burning every organ and tissue within to a crisp. The creature crashed hard into the ground, clearly dead. Harry smirked before canceling the curse.

"Fuck was that?" Tony yelled in confusion without stopping the fight.

"I always have some tricks up my sleeves. Wanted to try that before I tried more powerful alternatives." Harry said.

"More powerful!?" Tony yelled again.

"Concentrate Tony. Will talk about this later." Harry said as he felt a new presence.

"Heads up, Thor just arrived. I can see him from here. He's zapping any alien in his path. Also looks like he is going straight for the portal. I think he's going to try and bottleneck it again." Harry said.

"Good, we could use all the help we can get. Keep me updated when you can on him Wolfe." Rogers said.

"I got you." Harry replied before flashing off into the path of the god causing him to stop.

"Point Break slow down a second." Harry said to the god. Thor slowed.

"What is happening ?" Thor asked quickly.

"Loki opened a portal. These creatures have come pouring out since. We can't close the portal either. It's surrounded by a barrier of pure energy." Harry said back just as swiftly. Thor nodded.

"They are called Chitauri. They are dangerous and supposed to be under only one persons control...I will take as many down as I can as well as try to get the barrier down." Thor said before taking off. Harry too, rejoined the fight. He flashed to a passing craft and resumed to take it's members out and continued on. On another craft, he slammed a Chitauri into another causing both to become disoriented when he heard his ringtone start playing. He pulled out his phone with one hand while grabbing one of the pilots with his other hand and using it as a meat shield from another craft shooting at him.

"Hello?" Harry asked confused as he ducked a blue bolt.

"Where are you right now." Daphne's voice said from the other side of the phone. Harry paled.

'Oh shit.'

"Hey Daph. I'm umm...just chilling. What about you?" Harry asked as he threw his meat shield directly at the other hover craft. It nailed the pilot causing it to fly out of control and explode against a building.

"Really? Just chilling are you? So you're not in New York fighting off a bunch of aliens?" she asked harshly. Harry grabbed the controls and flashed away just as he collided with another craft. He landed on a roof.

"Pssssshhhhh. Whaatttttttt? Of course not. I'm just um...ON THE ISLAND! Yes, that's it! I decided me and Sammy needed a little vacation and took us back to Wolfe Cove." Harry said.

"Is that so? Because I just so happen to have Sammy with me. I stopped by your apartment and grabbed her this morning." Daphne said.

'Double shit.'

"Ok look, there might be a slight possibility I'm in New York fighting aliens and looking for a god to give excruciating pain too." Harry told her apprehensively.

"You are the most idiotic, testosterone filled, man I have ever met." she said blandly. Harry perked up.

"So you're not mad?" Harry asked as he flashed and drop kicked a Chitauri on the streets. He materialized a pistol and started laying down fire on a group of them that were trying to capture civilians.

"I didn't say that. You're doing your own paperwork for a week. ALL of it." she said before hanging up. Harry pocketed his phone

"Hate to say this Wolfe, but now is not the time to be dealing with your lady troubles." Tony said Harry's eyes widened for a second.

"Did you guys hear all that?" Harry asked as he levitated a car and smashed it down on three more Chitauri.

"Oh yeah." Rogers said, sounding out of breath.

"I did not know you were dating anyone." Natasha said almost teasingly. Harry tensed. He knew that she was not actually teasing and might possibly be quite angry at him.

"Not my girlfriend. More of a sister than anything else really." Harry said as he slid over a car and slammed his boot on the face of another alien before casting an exploding charm at another causing green blood and organs to fly everywhere.

"Enough about that. I got Loki on a craft going down 8th with two escorts." Barton said. Harry immediately flashed behind Barton.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded, scaring the life out of the man. Barton pointed. Harry looked where he was pointing and saw three crafts zooming above the street. Harry locked in on Loki.

"I got him." Harry called out before flashing away, once again scaring Barton. He landed right next to Loki and grabbed his shoulder before flashing them away once again. They both landed in Tony's ruined penthouse. Harry pushed him away and kicked him back close to ten feet.

"Ready for round two asshole?" Harry asked . Loki sneered at him before raising his scepter and firing at him. Harry flashed behind him and body slammed the man. He then pushed him into the nearby wall. Loki brought his elbow down on Harry's back multiple times but Harry ignored the pain. He was too angry to care much about it. He lifted his head and slammed his fist against the gods face. It did not have much effect so Harry slammed it into the gods gut. As Loki bent down in pain, Harry flashed three steps back so he could roundhouse kick the downed mans head.

Loki went flying to the side and groaned for a second before getting up and growling. He grabbed his scepter which had fallen earlier and charged quickly at Harry. Harry conjured a short sword and deflected Loki's attack before countering with his own. He swung from the left with the full intention to see if Loki could live with having everything under his belly button liberated from his torso. Loki, sadly, deflected but was unprepared for Harry immediately smashing the hilt of the blade against his face. He stumbled back before creating more illusions. Harry didn't even bother with reminding him that they couldn't trick him

He didn't even allow the man to get close enough to do whatever he was planning. He threw away the sword and started to throw spells. The first was an exploding spell which was sent to Loki's feet. Loki jumped back in time to avoid getting hit by it but could do nothing from being thrown back by the explosion. He fell through the shattered window and down to the concrete. Harry ran over to the window, only to see Loki disappearing around a street corner on a craft that had apparently caught him before he smashed into the ground. Harry growled. He flashed to the point where Loki was just at and saw him speeding away down the street. He flashed to a building that Loki was about to pass. He looked down and saw Loki about to zoom by. He jumped off the building and collided with the craft mid air. The Chitauri pilot immediately freaked out and made turns to get him off. Harry reached out, grabbed it by the head and slammed it into his knee. He then threw the limp body off the craft and faced Loki.

"The more you run, the more I'm going to hurt you." Harry warned the god. Loki screamed in frustration before he reached out and grabbed Harry. Harry was about to flash away with him but was shocked still for a moment. Harry looked down at Loki's hand and saw that it was...blue? There was ice spreading on his body originating from where Loki was grabbing.

"You have become too much of a nuisance. You need to die, NOW." Loki said with a crazed smile. Harry jumped back into action and grabbed Loki's hand. He twisted it as hard as he could until he heard a loud snap. Loki fell to his knees and howled in pain. Harry grabbed the gods collar. He was about to knock him out when Loki gained a horrified expression as he looked at something behind Harry. A shadow passed over them both and Harry turned around to see that they were about to crash into an office building. Harry didn't even have enough time to get himself to flash out of the situation before he was flung forward into the building at more than 200 miles a hour with Loki. He smashed through desks, walls and glass repeatedly until he finally came to a stop. His brain immediately shut off and he knew no more.

" _...found...scepter..."_

" _We...nuke...incoming."_

" _Can...barrier"_

" _...one way trip."_

" _I know..."_

" _He's not...make it..."_

" _...made...it!"_

" _...coming...to hot..."_

" _ROAAAAARRRRRRR!"_

Harry jolted up at the loud roar. He immediately groaned in pain.

'Anyone get the number of the building that hit me?' he thought to himself. He could feel both his left arm and leg where broken in multiple places as well as some of his ribs. Harry immediately started to channel his magic into the wounds and felt a soft, warm, numbing glow on the spots he had previously felt pain. He put his back against the nearby wall and sat and took a second to take in his surroundings. Loki was passed out less than 10 yards from him. There was rubble and shrapnel from the crash as well as a few small fires that would need to be put out. Loki looked like he was in a bad condition as well. He was bleeding from multiple wounds and many of his body parts where twisted at odd angles. Harry then turned his attention to the huge hole through the building he had caused.

'Well at least I know I can survive being thrown into hard objects at 200 mph...still not something I ever want to do again.' While thinking this, he realized that he heard his name being called.

"Wolfe...Wolfe...Wolfe do you read me?" He heard Captains voice over the comms.

"Yeah. I hear you." Harry rasped.

"Good to hear your voice." Rogers said relieved. Harry chuckled at how genuine the man sounded.

"I have Loki with me. He's knocked out cold and will need some medical attention. I'm trying to heal as fast as possible but I will need at least 10 minutes before I can get up and move freely." Harry said.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Tony asked with concern.

"Crashed one of the crafts at full speed into the building. Came as too much of a surprise and I wasn't fast enough to flash away. Smashed through the building, some desks, and some walls." Harry said with a slight grin.

"We are coming to your position now. Get some rest until we get over there." Natasha said.

"Okay. Get here fast. I want to go home already. I assume we found a way to close the portal?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Loki's scepter could get through the barrier and turn it off. All the Chitauri died when the nuke hit their mother ship." Barton said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nuke?" he asked curiously.

"Will explain later Wolfe. Just rest for now." Natasha said. Harry smiled and dozed off after that. It felt good to voluntarily rest his eyes for once. It seemed like he only just closed his eyes before he opened them again when he saw the team approaching him through the huge hole he smashed. He smiled and shakily stood. His bones where all healed up but he still felt pretty sore.

"Hey guys. We done here?" Harry asked.

"Shield is sending a jet for us right now. Should be here any minute." Barton said as walked over to Loki and secured him. Natasha and Tony walked over to him.

"You feeling okay?" Natasha asked. Harry gave her a smile.

"Yeah. Bones are already healed. Just a little sore now. What about you guys?" Harry asked as he looked everyone over. None of them seemed to be to injured.

"We're all good. Just a few scrapes." Tony said with a smile. Harry nodded at that. He looked over at the god of mischief who Thor had picked up.

"Not to insult you or anything Thor, but when your brother wakes up, I am going to hurt him. Badly." Harry said. Thor looked over and chuckled.

"My brother has caused a lot of pain today. I understand if you want to get even. As long as I get him back in on piece physically and mentally, I won't mind if he has to go through a few hours of...unpleasantness. Just don't tell me the details." Thor said. Harry smiled. He liked this god much more than his brother already.

"I appreciate the gesture." Harry said.

 _3 Hours later_

Harry was sitting around a table with his other 'Avengers' as they debriefed Fury on everything that had happened in New York.

"And we are sure those aliens cannot get back here correct?" Fury asked the assembled team.

"To create such a portal again would require the tesseract which will be taken back to Asgard where it belongs." Thor said to the man, almost daring him to challenge his claim. Fury didn't, he just nodded.

"Good. Still, we will need to immediately get started on building better weapons and defenses for Earth. We can never be so vulnerable to an extraterrestrial attack again." Fury said. A few around the table nodded in agreement. Harry wasn't one of them. While Shield really had no other course of action it could take, there was no way to keep more advanced weapons away from unsavory people if they were made. Once something existed, it should be expected that all of humanity, potentially, had access to it.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Tony asked.

"Well, if you could stay to guard Loki until Thor takes him and the tesseract back to Asgard tomorrow , that would be appreciated." Fury told the billionaire. Tony shrugged.

"I don't have any plans so that's fine with me." He said. Harry smirked.

"You just don't want to go home and explain to Pepper how you basically resolved to martyr yourself for the good of humanity." Harry said causing everyone to chuckle as Tony gained a blush on his face.

"Untrue... I just think that Loki needs the extra guarding while he is here. He HAS already escaped once if you remember correctly." Tony said. Harry shook his head.

"He's not escaping again. I personally made sure of it." Harry replied. He had personally set up enough wards around Loki's cell to contain virtually anything. Loki wasn't getting out without Harry escorting him no matter what.

"If you say so." Tony mumbled unconvinced. After that, the meeting was adjourned. Harry got up and decided it was time to cash in on what Thor had told him earlier. Natasha had seen fit to follow him.

"I take it that you are going to see Loki?" she asked him as she matched his pace next to him. Harry nodded with a smile.

"You need to punish a child in order to teach him that actions have consequences. It's how they learn." Harry told her. The sides of her lips twitched up into a smile.

"May I watch? I would like to see your technique." she asked him politely. Harry looked over at her mischievously.

"That depends. Are we still talking about my interrogation techniques?" Harry asked. She looked back at him with a playful glint.

"Why? Do you have another technique that your eager to show me?" she teased back at him. Harry smiled.

"Perhaps. But not now." Harry said as they reached Loki's cell door. He clicked the key code to open the door and entered. Loki looked like he could be in better shape. Harry had healed him up enough to the point where he could leave his body to finish the job. He was probably still in a lot of pain though. Luckily the god was still passed out and likely could not feel the pain. Harry was about to change that. He looked over at Natasha who was looking at him with an intrigued expression.

"Do me a favor?" Harry asked her. Her intrigue changed to curiosity.

"What?" she asked him.

"Don't tell anyone what you see here." Harry said to her. She looked at him for a second before nodding.

"I promise." she said sincerely. Harry smiled at her before turning back to Loki. He raised his hand and start to levitate the passed out man. He then conjured a table and set the god down on it. He then had normal chains wrap around his limbs so he would have an extremely hard time moving.

"Bit medieval don't you think." Natasha said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Harry just chuckled.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Harry responded. Harry then put his hand against the gods head and sent a small shock into the god. Loki immediately woke and bolted up only to find himself chained and unable to move freely. He started trying to struggle to get out of the chains.

"Hello Loki. Have a nice nap." Harry asked as he gave the god a creepy grin. Loki looked at him and, for once, actually seemed nervous.

"Let me go." He demanded weakly.

"Oh I will. First though, me and you are going to have some fun. I have to teach you an important lesson. Pay attention to it will you." Harry said with the grin still in place.

"What lesson?" Loki asked with a little more confidence in his voice.

"That actions have consequences. Some have very...painful consequences." Harry said to the god. He immediately conjured a fire mans axe. Loki looked at it with wide eyes and immediately redoubled his efforts to escape.

"No please! We can work this out. You seem like a smart mortal. I can give you anything you want. Money, woman, eternal life! Anything, just name it!" Loki said trying to get away from the man.

"Well there is one thing..." Harry trailed off. Loki felt like jumping for joy at his words.

"Name it and it shall be yours." He said confidently.

"I want to hear you scream as loud as you can. That is my wish. Make sure you don't disappoint me." Harry said as he raised the axe and brought it down hard.

Needless to say, Loki did not disappoint.

 _1 hour later_

Harry walked out of the room smiling with a pouting Romanoff behind him.

"Well that's just not fair." she immediately complained as the cell door close behind them. Harry looked over at her.

"How so?" he asked her.

"You can do so much more because you don't have to worry about accidentally killing your victim. You just heal anything you damage only to damage it more. Then you keep doing that. You don't even have to worry about them accidentally dying." she said with irritation. Harry smiled and laughed at that.

"Sorry to disappoint you with my over effective methods." Harry shot back. She made a very unladylike grunt causing Harry to start laughing at her once again.

 _Next Day_

The group had met up at one of the central park entrances to see Thor and Loki off. Loki looked terrible. He was very subdued and pale. He also wouldn't glance in the direction of Harry. He looked like a strong wind could take him out of commission. Thor had asked Harry what he had done but Harry had just said that it was probably best that he didn't know. Thor accepted the answer since he probably did not want to really know.

"Thank you for your help my friends. They will tell of your deeds during our battle for ages in Valhalla. I am proud to say I fought by all of you." Thor said with a large smile. Harry rolled his eyes at the god. He was just too cheesy sometimes.

"No problem Point Break. You ever want to chill out on Earth with us mortals, my doors will be open for you...as soon as I reattach them to their hinges." Tony said as he glanced at his still destroyed tower. Thor gave a hearty laugh at that.

"Goodbye my friends. Heimdall, to Asgard." Thor said as he looked up. Immediately a beam of what looked like rainbow light shot down and surrounded the two gods and the tesseract. When the light left, the gods and their cargo was gone. Harry looked into the sky impressed. He wasn't sure what he just saw, but it was impressive none the less. He looked at the rest of the team.

"Well I suppose that's its then." Harry said. The Shield agents already started getting into their cars in preparation to leave. Fury gave a quick thank you to the team and explained about awards they would be given. Tony and Banner seemed to get out of their quickly as well. Tony had invited Banner back to his lab and both were eager to get working. Harry and Natasha where left by themselves since she had come on her motorcycle and did not have to leave with her fellow agents.

"So I guess this goodbye." Harry said with a smile. Natasha punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Don't be corny. It doesn't suit you." she said but was smiling at him. Harry smiled back.

"I think I can pull off corny if I wanted." Harry argued with his chin in the air with a faux arrogance. Natasha stared at him for a second.

"You're an idiot." she decided. Harry laughed at that.

"Maybe I am. So at the expense of making myself look like a bigger idiot. Would it be to presumptuous of me to ask you to have dinner with me sometime?" Harry asked her with a charming smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"We've had dinner before." she commented with a smile.

"And it was so good I thought I'd ask you to have it for a second time." Harry replied back instantly.

" Hmm. That was quite smooth. So you want to take me dinner. Any thoughts to where? I'm a hard girl to impress. Especially for a young buck like you." she teased. Harry smirked.

"I'll hear your answer first." Harry responded back. Natasha just looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face for a few seconds before she relented.

"Alright Wolfe. I'll give you one shot. Better not screw it up." Natasha said. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Great! It's a date then." Harry said. Before Natasha could shoot a witty comment back at him, he reached over and planted a firm kiss on her lips. The shocked look in her wide eyes gave Harry a certain amount of satisfaction. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"I'll message you with the details. See you then." Harry said before disappearing in a silver flash to who knows where. Natasha just stood there for a second. She then shook her head and cleared her mind.

"Brat thinks he can get one over on me does he. Alright Wolfe, I will get you back for that one." she mumbled to herself as she hopped on her bike with a smile and shot off back to where the quinjet was parked while thinking about the pleasant sensation on her lips that Harry had left.

 **And thats the end of chapter 34. Once again, I hope you liked it. I want to give a quick thank you to all those who favorite/follow/review this story. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this story still. It's been quite the journey so far. For those of you who are wondering when I will update my other story, I'll try to get a chapter up in the next week if possible. I started it but I keep overthinking things on what I want to put in the story since the Star Wars universe (non-canon) is just really expansive. I know where I want to take it but not sure what path I want to take to get there. Guess I should have been a little more prepared with that one. Sorry! Anyways, I'll see you guys next week with chapter 35 unless something bad happens to me. See you all then!**

 **Twitter- flameraiser**


	35. Chapter 35

**So I'm finally back with another chapter. Thank god to. Just a few things before the chapter starts. Some of you seemed confused about the release date of this chapter. For that I apologize for not making it clearer that I meant this weeks Saturday and Sunday, not last week's. I don't know how soon the next chapter will be up. Hopefully next week if I can but if I can't then it will be the week after. A quick note on Black Widows past. So i'm using the Avengers movie Black Widow with the original Black Widows age. She has had the infinite serum and all that jazz. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, just look it up. Pretty easy to find info on it. Thank you to all those who patiently waited for this chapter to come up. Hopefully soon I can get back to my regular schedule. Thank you also to everyone who favorites/follows/reviews. Means a lot to see the support. Now, enjoy chapter 35**

 _April 25th,2012_

Harry was lazing about in his bed and enjoying his rest after the previous week's chaos. Right now he got to just rest and recuperate...and also play some more Saints Row on his flat screen. He missed being able to play this video game even if he had only gone a few days. As he flicked the controller to mow down his enemies, he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring. Harry made an annoyed whine in the back of his throat before summoning a robe and going downstairs to open his door. He wasn't surprised to see Daphne's face looking at him when he opened it.

"I was playing video games." Harry said to the woman in semi annoyance. Just then, Tracey popped her head from the side of the door and waved at him.

"Hey Harry. How have you been?" Tracey asked with a smile. Harry returned the smile before frowning.

"Well recently I had to deal with annoying god of magic who thought he could take over the world. That was pretty annoying." Harry said to her with a hint amusement. Tracey nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Just a good thing you and the other Avengers where there to stop him." Tracey said. Harry just nodded and beckoned them both in. They sat at his dining table while he went to go warm up some leftover pizza. He returned a few moments later with his pizza.

"So what made you come knocking on my door at 10:30 in the morning?" Harry asked as he bit into his food.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright after your fights. You DID tell me that you ran in to a building face first at more than 200 miles per hour." Daphne said to him. Harry smiled at the memory.

'God that was painful' he thought to himself

"Yes well. I'm alright. I'm fully healed from that already. Didn't take to long." Harry said. He thought back to his injury. Then his thoughts turned to a certain redhead that he would be going out with tomorrow. He had already thought about where to take her and figured he would take her back to Craig's bar. He knew that she went to high class places all the time but preferred hole in the walls better because she rarely got to go to them. Plus it was where they first met.

"So who is she?" Daphne asked as she looked at Harry in the eye.

"Hm?" Harry said as he regained his thoughts. Daphne smirked at him.

"The girl. The one who you have been absentmindedly thinking about for the past couple of minutes ." Daphne clarified. Harry frowned. Had he been that lost in thought?

"Does it matter?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it does. I have to approve of her before you get into a serious relationship." Daphne stated. Harry glared at her.

"I think I can choose who I have a relationship with fine, thank you very much." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good for you. I still have to approve of her. Don't pretend that you wouldn't do the same if I decided to have a relationship with someone." Daphne said back. Harry was going to retort but it died in his throat. She was definitely right about that. Any man that Daphne tried to date would be researched until Harry knew everything about him to assure he was legit. If not then the man would disappear from Daphne's life, one way or another.

"Alright fine, you can meet her." Harry said begrudgingly. Daphne smiled when he relented.

"Good. Oh and you have some paperwork to catch up with so make sure that you go to the office later today." Daphne said as she got up. Tracey followed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Was that all you came out here to tell me. This feels like a phone call could have sufficed." Harry said to her. Tracey smiled at him.

"No. we where going in to town for a girls day and just thought to stop by real quick to see how you were." Tracey said.

"Ah." Harry said in realization. Well that explained it.

"Well, I shall see you next week then. Don't forget to do your work. You have lots of it to do." Daphne said with an evil grin. Harry glared at the woman as she and Tracey left his apartment. Harry sighed as he got up and left to go get ready for his job.

 _3 hours later_

"So you finally grew a pair and asked her out." Tony said with a smirk towards Harry. Harry glared as he bit off another piece of his club sandwich.

"Yes you insufferable excuse for a human being I asked her out. We will be going tomorrow." Harry said with some exasperation. Tony smirked.

"So where you taking her?" Tony asked him.

"I'm taking her to the bar where we first met." Harry said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Not going to go for a more fancy place then just a bar?"

"No, I think this place will do fine. Plus, I know that she likes the food there." Harry said.

"Still, girls usually liked to be wined and dined. The whole package you know." Tony commented.

"Normally I would agree with you but on this occasion, with this particular person, I think this would be best. Red would see all that stuff in her job on a daily basis, she want's to do something legitimate, that real people do. Not something that's just about parading around wealth and class." Harry said as he continued his fierce battle with his sandwich. Tony just looked at him with a smile.

"I suppose your right. You would know more after all. Not like there's anyone else here who may have more experience with beautiful girls or anything like that." Tony replied sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes as his eyes focused in on a speck in the sky closing in on their location. He broadened his senses till it reached whatever the speck was and found it to be and owl. Harry frowned and stood as the owl got closer and closer until it eventually landed on the table. Tony just stared at the bird with a confused look before looking at Harry to explain. Harry was stone faced as he pulled the latter from the owls leg and read its contents. Tony watched as Harry's eyes seemed to catch on fire before he disappeared in a flash. The letter floated down until it landed on the table and the owl flew off. Tony leaned over and looked at what the letter said. There was only one line on it.

 **Rose has been kidnapped**.

 _Abandoned Manor somewhere in Wales_

Adrian Reynolds considered himself to be a pretty smart guy. He graduated from Hogwarts as one of the top of the class of Ravenclaw. He even studied some muggle engineering just to make sure he was secure in his future. Sadly for him, he was a muggle born. This immediately meant that unless he wanted to be horribly underpaid and poor for his entire life he would have to give up on the magical world that he had come to enjoy. Well, at least he would have if he did not find out about an underground movement that was quickly gaining influence and recognition called the New Republic of Magical Britain. They fought to make equal opportunities for everyone no matter there blood or background. They would fight the pure blood based society for freedom.

It had all sounded so grand to Adrian so he immediately offered up his services to the cause. He started off as a regular member that was nothing more than a foot soldier that would get people to join the cause and maybe trash a pure blood business or two. He stayed that way until the fighting had started. The New Republic had declared war on the ministry and Adrian quickly used his wits to climb the power ladder until he was one of the key strategist of the movement against the ministry. He was proud of his accomplishments that had earned him such a prestigious position. While they where doing well enough against the ministry, there progress was not going as fast as they predicted. The ministry had already gathered aurors and stationed them all over magical settlements all over Britain in large numbers. This made actually taking ground from the ministry extremely hard. They needed a solution to press forward before the ministry was strong enough to gain the upper hand.

It was around this time that Adrian remembered some information about a certain powerful individual from his days at Hogwarts. Harry Wolfe was well known in Britain not only because the rumors of his mysterious past before Hogwarts and crazy strength and power but also because he had a business that was slowly becoming hugely popular and powerful all over the globe. Some one like that would definitely turn the tides for whatever side he joined. Sadly, Harry had no reason or want to join the war. In fact, when they had sent a representative early in the year trying to get him to join he had left before saying, "Get out of my office before I shove my paperwork up your ass and set it on fire."

That was the last time they had sent any one to try and talk with him. Harry was well known to be uncontrollable and, perhaps, crazy. Still everyone had to have a weaknesses and Adrian happened to remember that weakness. He remembered once seeing Harry smiling and hugging a little red headed girl. It was the Potters daughter and Harry's younger sister. Despite his fearsome repetition, he had turned to mush before this little girl. Adrian would not usually use people in such a way, but they were at war dammit! In war, you couldn't allow your personal feelings to get in the way of what needed to be done. They needed a monster like Harry on their side if they wanted to keep their advantage and not get butchered by the ministry. So, he developed a plan to subdue the Potters while they were visiting Diagon Alley. They would take the girl after knocking out the Potters. The plan had gone well, he had spys placed in Diagon Alley to alert him when the Potters came and they executed the plan. The Potters hadn't even had time to look surprised before they were surrounded by ten men and stunned. Rose had just looked at them confused but they took her before she could say anything

After the capture, they had taken her to an abandoned mansion that Adrian had turned into his base of operations. That was two days ago, all that was left now was to send a letter to Harry to explain what would happen if he didn't comply with Adrian's wishes. Adrian sat in his desk and started writing the note with only a candle and a fire place to light his paper.

"Hello Adrian."

Adrian shot up with his wand out

 _5 minutes previous_

Harry was so angry he could feel the magic coming off him in waves and tendrils. As soon as he flashed to Rose, he could not be more angrier. His little sister was sleeping on the ground and looking slightly roughed up. He swallowed his anger before crouching next Rose and shaking her slightly.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked softly. At hearing his voice, Rose's eyes shot open and looked up at him. She immediately smiled and hugged him.

"Hi Harry." she said as she cheerily greeted him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry looked at his little sister confused.

"Rose are you okay?" Harry asked. Rose tilted her head and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him with the roundest eyes he had ever seen. Harry just looked at his sister with concern. He wasn't detecting any tampering with her mind. Was it possible she didn't understand the situation she was in.

"Rose, you understand that you have been kidnapped correct?" Harry asked cautiously. Rose nodded vigorously.

"Yeah." she replied. Harry was at a little bit of a loss.

"You're not frightened?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"No. I wouldn't have gone with them if they were going to hurt me. I would have just cooked them like you do!" Rose said with a smile. Harry was getting more questions rather than answers from everything she was telling him. He assumed by 'cooking' them, she meant lighting them on fire but she why would she think she could do that?

"Rose only I can make fire without a wand. You know that right?" Harry asked her slowly. She shook her vigorously in quite the adorable fashion.

"Nu-uh. I can do it to see." She said with a grin and held out her hand . Immediately he small fist was covered in a purple flame that had Harry recoiling for a second. His jaw dropped as he stared at the flame. From the heat radiating off of it, it was no hotter than a regular flame but from the dark magic radiating off of it, it probably had some very nasty side effects.

"Rose...how are you doing that?" Harry whispered still in shock. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? I just do what you do. I tell the glowy stuff in my body that I want the pretty fire, so it gives it to me." Rose said. Harry just stared at the flames. He did recall several instances where he was teaching Daphne a trick wandlessly and Rose was around while they were all on the island. Could it be possible she was actually paying attention the entire time? And the will power for her at such a young age to produce this was just baffling. He had done it of course but he was an extremely special case.

"Why is it purple?" Harry asked weakly, not quite sure what else he could say.

"Cuz it's pretty." Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like saying the sky was blue for instance.

"Ah, of course. How silly of me." Harry said dryly in reply. Rose nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, we need to get you home and continue this conversation later." Harry said. Rose smiled and immediately hopped on his back and tapped the top of his, signaling she was ready to go. Harry didn't even comment on the tap, he was simply to confused to make sense of his little sister. He then flashed away.

 _5 minutes later_

Harry had returned to the mansion after he had safely dropped Rose off with the Potter's with a warning that they had better be more careful with his sister before he made sure that she was permanently safe by taking her away from magical Britain. With that last warning, he had returned to the abandoned manor and had started slinking around. He had taken down any guard that he came across with knock to the temple with a blunt object. Knocked some out and may have killed others. Harry was not sure, his only focus was to get to the leader. This is what brings us full circle to Harry leaning against a wall and using a quick peek into a strangers brain to find his name.

"Hello Adrian." Harry said. The clearly spooked man shot up, drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry was sporting an emotionless look but anyone could see that he was extremely pissed. It could have been the magic that occasionally crackled like electricity around him as well. Whatever it was, it clearly frightened the hell out of Adrian as the man lowered his wand slowly.

"Mr. Wolfe I presume?" He asked politely.

"You should dispense with the pleasantries and get to the point fast before I decide I would like you better as a pile of ash." Harry said sounding extremely calm and pissed at the same time. He could see the man visibly gulp.

"I would first like to say I had no intention of harming a hair on your sisters head. I simply wished to get your attention and saw no other alternative." Adrian said. Harry just continued to stare at the man blankly. Adrian decided it would best get to the point before Harry made good on his threat.

"In short I would like to preposition you with a deal that may be mutually beneficial. As you probably have guessed, I am a revolutionist. As you also probably guessed, I would like you to help with our cause to take down the current magical government of Britain. If you help us with this, when we take over, we will help you in any way we can with establishing one of your business branches in the UK. Of course we will also offer you asylum in our country if you ever need it." Adrian said. Harry looked at him.

"You want to talk business after kidnapping business. Hahaha. You got balls, I'll give you that." Harry said as he walked over to the fireplace and looked at the flames.

"Alright, lets talk business. Not only do I want everything you offered, I want two more things." Harry said. Adrian took a breath as it looked like the most powerful wizard since Merlin was willing to not outright squash him like a bug.

"Name them." He said with a little more confidence then when he first started.

"First I want Azkaban and everything on it. Lastly, I want an unrestricted import license to allow my company and myself to bring anything we want into the country." Harry said as he continued to stare at the flames and think about what his little sister had shown him. Adrian looked at him confused.

"Everything on it? I assume you mean the dementors. Why do you want them?" Adrian asked.

"None of your concern." Harry responded. Adrian bit his lip. He had no doubt his superiors would have no problem giving up Azkaban and the dementors. They had planned to change to entire prison system anyways but the import license would be much harder. With that he could bring anything he wanted into their country including any objects no matter how dark or dangerous they were. That could be catastrophic.

"The first thing I can guarantee but the second one...I'll have to talk to my superiors." Adrian said. Harry nodded and picked up the poker from the fireplace.

"That's fine I'll give you sometime to talk about it with them. Harry said as he turned to the man with the searing hot poker still in hand. Adrian looked nervously at the poker.

" Now that were done with business let's get back to the issues at hand. I don't want you to panic Adrian...but I'm going to hurt you. Badly. I mean, you kidnapped my sister. There's absolutely no way I could just let that slide. Other's might think I'm going soft. Don't worry, I won't permanently break you and I will heal all the wounds I cause." Harry said as he slowly approached the man who was now backing up in horror.

"Don't try running, you'll just make this take more time and I would rather get this over with quickly so I don't miss my date. So help me god Adrian if you make me miss my date on the same day that you kidnapped my sister I will show you things that would make even the devil cringe." Harry continued as he closed in on his target. For the next hour, nothing could be heard from the manor except for bloodcurdling screams.

 _Sometime later at Craig's Bar_

Harry was fidgeting slightly with his jacket. He had dressed casually and now was just waiting on Natasha. She had assured him that she would be there. She had told him there was "traffic" which really mean she was running late because she was just getting back from killing someone. Harry sat at the booth and just looked around the bar. It was a relatively slow day but people could still be seen throughout the bar interacting with each other.

'Maybe I should have taken her to a fancier place. Eh, whatever. I didn't feel like putting up a front. This will do fine I'm sure.' Harry said to himself. As he continued to be bored, he started to stare at the few others in the bar and imagine everyone as a secret agent sent to kill him and how he would kill them.

'...and I would smash a bottle over that dudes head and throw the shards in his ear. It's what he gets for wearing a button-up with khaki's and a baseball cap. I mean seriously, he's practically asking for it,' Harry thought. Before he continued on to the mans barbie doll looking girlfriend, his date walked through the door. Natasha was wearing her classic leather jacket with tight leather pants combo. That and her loose maroon T-shirt gave her the appearance of probably the most sexy, casually dressed, woman on the planet. Harry stood to greet her.

"About time. I was beginning to think I had been stood up on my first date." Harry said with a smile. She smiled back.

"The thought crossed my mind but I didn't want you to cry yourself to sleep tonight so I decided to show some compassion and show up." Natasha teased with a light smile. Harry chuckled before gesturing for her to sit. As soon as he did, he subtly threw up some privacy wards.

"So what have you been up to since we saved the world?" Harry asked.

"Eh, you know, this and that." She replied mischievously.

"Oh? This and that huh? Well I have an idea about 'this' so why don't you remind me about 'that'."Harry shot back.

"Im afraid it's classified." Natasha said a faux apologetic voice. Harry made a disgusted face.

"Bleh! Classified stuff is no fun. If it doesn't make national news then it just doesn't count as a good time." Harry said in a childish voice as he opened the menu.

"I think you and I have a very different idea of a good time." Natasha said as she followed suit.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting to fight aliens from a different galaxy along with a homicidal god." Harry said.

"Not particularly, it was just another day on the job I guess." She replied dryly. Harry shrugged as he put down his menu and they ordered their drinks.

"Well I thought it was fun. Haven't had that much fun in a while. Even if I didn't get to fight Thor before he left..." Harry grumbled at the end.

"What weird fetishes you have." Natasha said bluntly. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"You have no idea. Didn't I tell you? Fighting big, bulky, blonde dudes is a huge turn on for me. I can't wait till Thor comes back and shows me just EXACTLY how good he is at hammering stuff." Harry said with a smile. Natasha looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ok, I concede. Please never make me see that image in my head ever again." She requested in a subdued manner. Harry busted out laughing at that.

"Hey, don't dish it if you can't take it." Harry said. Natasha nodded wearily. From there, they got their drinks and then their food. They didn't really talk about their jobs, more of their hobbies and interest. Harry was surprised to learn that Natasha was actually an artist. She didn't do it often but she needed to learn for some mission in the 70's she had actually enjoyed it but had not found the time to ever continue the habit.

"Okay, so you have to draw for me." Harry pressed. Natasha shook her head with a laugh.

"No way. I haven't drawn in years. I probably suck at it by now. You know what they say, 'use it or lose it'." Natasha said trying to convince him. Harry was having none of it though.

"Nonsense! I'm sure it's just like riding a bike. It stays with you forever." Harry said. Natasha shrugged.

"Maybe, I still don't plan to find out though." Natasha said. Harry dropped it but was still planning to store the information and make sure she drew for him sometime in the future. From there they continued to waste away in joyful conversation until they had to leave. They then decided to leave and just walk around for awhile to continue the conversation. Harry had decided sometime into it that he had wanted to hold her hand. He gently grabbed it. He waited a second to see if she was opposed to the idea. She just looked at him and gave him a playful smile. Harry took this to mean she didn't mind and they continued to walk like that.

"So what have you done recently to keep yourself busy." She asked. Harry thought about it.

"Eh. Just work. Tortured a dude earlier." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Why's that?" Natasha asked in a very unconcerned matter.

"He kidnapped my sister. He didn't have any real evil intentions but still...It's the fact that he did it that is the point in all this. No one kidnaps my baby sister!" Harry said. Natasha gave him an amused look.

"I didn't even know you had a sister." Natasha commented. Harry shrugged.

"You never asked." Harry said simply. Natasha deadpanned at him. Harry just laughed at her face. Before they knew it, they were in front of his building. Harry just looked at her for a minute.

"Soooo...I don't know how to end dates. Do I just say goodnight and leave? Do I take you upstairs for some 'hot coffee'? Give you a ride to your house...or flying base?" Harry asked over and over. Natasha smiled at him.

"I liked this night out" she said, completely ignoring Harry's ridiculousness. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I was pretty great wasn't I?" Harry said rhetorically. She reached up and smacked him on the side of the head.

"You're an idiot. It sometimes amazes me that you're still just 16 but then other times, it makes perfect sense." she commented. Harry shrugged.

"Both physically and mentally, I'm actually a few years older. 16 only describes how many years I have been alive since leaving my mothers womb." Harry commented. Natasha made a 'hm' noise. She then reached up and kissed him. This time, Harry was much more prepared. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way but it felt like forever. When they finally pulled apart, Natasha looked quite content with his actions.

"I don't suppose you will take that offer to come upstairs with me?" Harry asked her quietly. Natasha smiled.

"Not tonight stud. I have to wake up early for another mission tomorrow." she said. Harry was happy that she had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I suppose will have to make up for it a different night. For now, I have something for you." Harry told her as he reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out and opened I, Natasha looked confused. In his hand was a silver ring. It was very petite with no precious gems on it but it looked to be different than most silver.

"Jesus, it's a little early for proposals don't you think?" she said with some nervousness. Harry, once again, burst into a fit of laughter.

"I ain't proposing you dingus. This is so I can find you if you're ever in trouble. If you ever feel like you're in real trouble, the ring will pick up on it and broadcast a signal that only I can feel. It will allow me to instantly come to your aid like the prince charming I so obviously am." Harry said with a smirk. At his clarification. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief and slipped on the ring before frowning.

"Is...is this platinum Harry?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Harry said. Natasha's eyes shot to his.

"Is that what we are." she questioned curiously.

"Not unless you have a problem with that?" Harry replied. She smiled.

"No problems on this end. Guess I'll have come to see your ugly mug every now and then huh?" she said rhetorically.

"I hope it's a little more than every now and then." Harry replied. She smiled.

"Fine. I suppose I will have to just learn to live with it. I don't suppose you can let me borrow a car?" she asked. Harry looked at her and then sighed. He pulled out his keys and took one off the chain before giving it to her.

"It's the Aston Martin. I don't want to see a scratch on it though Red. You hear me?" He teased. Natasha rolled her eyes before leaning in to give him one last kiss. Harry groaned.

"You're purposefully making this super hard for me aren't you?" Harry asked. Natasha snickered as she stepped back and walked to the parking garage.

"Goodnight Harry." She said over her shoulder.

'Damn she left looking real cool on purpose. Now I look like a fool. You win this round red.' Harry thought.

"Later Red." He said before heading up to his apartment to get some much needed sleep.

'Now...to make sure my baby sister doesn't burn down the entire UK with her 'pretty fire''

 **And thats it for chapter 35. I hoped you guys liked it and that it holds you over for chapter 36. Once again I would like to thank those who patiently waited for this story to be posted and those who favorite/follow and review. Love you guys loads and I'll see you with a new chapter soon(hopefully)**


	36. Chapter 36

**And I finally get to finish chapter 36. I swear to fucking god, my teachers are trying to ruin my life. Two of them thought we still had too much time till the end of the year so they gave us MORE projects. Ugh, so god damn frustrating. At least I got this finished faster than last time. Again, thank you for those who continue to read my story. A few have asked me to go back and correct the few chapters which are still kind of garbage. I have thought about it but I won't do that until I finish this story since I already have enough stuff delaying me from writing updates. I haven't even updated my other story in two months! Well enough about that. I hope you guys like the chapter. Thank you to all of you who favorite/follow/review still. Always glad to see new reviews or new people liking my story. Honestly, you guys are the greatest. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _May 21, 2012_

Harry waited in the Leaky Cauldron and tapped his fingers in annoyance. The bar was almost abandoned entirely. What with the battles going on in most magical communities all over Britain and all. Harry liked it a lot more than how busy it use to be though. A nice change of pace. His thoughts drifted over to Rose while he was waiting. He had gone to visit his sister multiple times a week to see the limit of her powers. So far, he found that she could not do much with her powers, her main thing was the purple flames she had. Harry had her use it on a bird to see its effects. Rose had first protested but Harry had said it would be much safer than accidentally using it for the first time on a human. So Rose had closed her eyes and set the bird on fire. From what Harry could see, the flame did not burn the target to ash like most flames did. The flame seemed to dissolve the bird away until there was absolutely no trace that it was ever there. Harry was left baffled by this. Why was Rose's flame having such a dark effect. Not that he was concerned over the fact that it was dark, he was just wondering why it was. He had asked Rose what her thought process was when she made the flame.

"I just remember a time where I got angry and it helps me make them." she said with a small shrug. Well that explained the dark aspects of the flame at least. Most flame would require such feelings if one were to make it from scratch. Harry found that passion and anger worked the best out of them. However, since anger was a darker emotion, it only made sense that Rose's flame would have a darker alignment than a normal one.

Ever since then, Harry had started Rose on some small exercises to expand her wand less abilities. Such things could consist of lifting pebbles or making small shields around different parts of her body. After that he would probably move onto more important things... like how to melt male genitalia off future suitors. That was probably his first priority especially since it would only be a few more years until she went to Hogwarts.

" ?" a voice said breaking him away from his thoughts. Harry looked up. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and black robes was staring at him cautiously. Harry stood up and forcefully shook his hand with a smile that seemed to make the man even more uncomfortable.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr...?" Harry trailed off waiting for the man to finish his sentence.

"Hemingway. Frederick Hemingway." The man said. Harry nodded and sat down before gesturing for the man to do the same.

"So you're the top boss I assume?" Harry asked the man. The man nodded.

"Indeed, I am the one currently leading the revolution. Adrian has told me about you and what you did to him." The man said uncomfortably. Harry smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Good then I won't have to tell you what will happen if you waste my time. It was a little stupid to bring the guards though. Not only do they stand out but if you some how get on my bad side, that means I will have to deal with them as well." Harry said as he looked at two men across the bar that came in at the same time and looked like they were trying to blend in.. The man squinted at him in what looked like slight anger at the comment.

"I do hope that we can come to a peaceful arrangement." Frederick said. Harry shrugged.

"Eh. Personally I could go either way myself. So, why don't you get to the point where you tell me if you have accepted my terms or not." Harry said.

"Azkaban would be no issue, this license you are asking for is a little more...difficult." Frederick said carefully as he observed to see if Harry took the news negatively. Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Yes well, I'm sure you realize that with this, you would literally be able to legally bring anything into the country whether it be a dark artifact or a nuclear bomb. That could be dangerous." Frederick tried to explain to Harry. He was a little befuddled when Harry just started chuckling across the table.

"I think you are confused about something. This license is for your benefit, not mine." Harry told him as he calmly took a sip of his tea. Now it was Mr. Hemingway that looked confused.

"How so?" He asked trying to stay polite. Harry smiled.

"Well you see Freddy, if I want to bring a dark artifact, bomb, or any other dangerous trinket I find into the country, I'm going to do it. There's nothing you can really do to stop that. At least this way if I do it and you find out, you won't have to send people to try and arrest me which I will in turn slaughter. You might even get to ask me why I brought into the country in the first place. Starting to see how this actually benefits you?" Harry finished. As soon as he finished Frederick suddenly felt cold. He had known before coming in here how dangerous this man was but seeing it first hand was entirely different. The way he casually mentioned causing death to his fellow humans was almost unnatural. It was like he thought he was talking about the weather and the confidence he had said it with. He was totally sure that he could kill anyone who was sent after him. Frederick was almost sure that he could too.

He thought over the offer for a minute. It didn't sound like he had much of a choice. Still, if the press ever found out about this...

"Here I'll even sweeten the deal for you. You ever heard of Albus Dumbledore? What am I saying? Of course you have! Well I'll talk to him and have him help you establish this new little government of yours." Harry said with a grin. Frederick's eyes almost burst from their skull. Was this man already so powerful that even one of the most powerful wizards in the world listened to his every word.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but how are you so sure he will help us?" Frederick asked. Harry smiled menacingly.

"Lets just said he sold his soul to the devil for something and leave it at that." Harry replied. That honestly scared Frederick more than it should have. He wasn't sure what Harry meant but it sounded very frightening.

"Well...If you can get us Dumbledore's help with establishment as well than yes, we have a deal." Frederick said. Harry's smile turned much more friendly.

"Great now lets just get a few of the legalities out of the way." Harry said as he pulled a rolled up scroll from his jacket and handed it to Frederick. Frederick opened the parchment curiously and saw that it was a contract for what they just discussed. Even the things they just decided on. He looked at Harry warily.

"Did you predict exactly how this conversation was going to pan out?" He asked. Harry just continued to look at him with a smile. Frederick just sighed as he continued to check over the contract and make sure that everything was exactly as they had said.

"Everything appears to be in order..." he murmured before signing the contract with a quill provided by Harry. As soon as he did the last stroke with his quill, the paper disappeared into a ball of flames until nothing was left. Frederick had to stop himself from jumping back in surprise. He looked at the spot the contract was just at. He had been sure that it was not magical otherwise he wouldn't have signed it so quickly.

"Was that a magical contract?" He asked almost hysterically. Harry just tilted his head.

"I wouldn't really call it that. Magical contracts usually imply that you lose your magic if you break them..." Harry trailed off as he stood.

"Then what are the consequences if I were to hypothetically break this contract." Frederick asked quickly. Harry just shrugged.

"Let's just say that you and Dumbledore would have a lot in common if you did. Now if I am not mistaken, the biggest supporters of the keeping of the ministry ways are the Malfoy's correct?" Harry asked. Frederick shook his head to clear it from all the thoughts he had on what would happen if he broke the contract. He then nodded.

"Yes they are. Lucius Malfoy is supplying the auror force with the best armor money can buy as well as his contacts with Death Eaters to schedule raids on towns we have taken over. They strike hard and fast giving us little time to strike back. We are almost 100% sure that he is the brain behind these attacks." Sadly, Malfoy Manor is heavily fortified with not only the strongest wards but Lucius's old death eater friends. It's been impossible to strike him.

"Hm. Well I suppose I'll deal with them tonight while I am in the area. Then I suppose I'll go talk to Dumbledore for you." Harry said. Frederick nodded at this.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Wolfe." He said as he held out his hand. Harry took it politely.

"I suppose it was. Now, if you will excuse me." Harry said as he disappeared from the man's view in a flash, literally. When he was sure he was gone, Frederick let out one last sigh.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" He whispered before apparating away.

 _Some time later that day_

Lucius Malfoy was currently staying in his study with a fine bottle of fire whiskey and a book detailing some information about some of his recent financial expenses. There was only a few candles and a fireplace giving off light in the room. As he continued to read through the book, he felt a chill go down his back. At the same time, he thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head swiftly to where he thought he had seen the moving shadow. He saw nothing so he whipped his wand out and cast the revealing charm. The effect was almost instantaneous. As soon as the words left his mouth, every flame in the room flickered out.

Lucius looked around confused. The spell revealed nothing yet the unnatural disappearance of the flame led him to believe something else entirely. Perhaps it was one of his colleagues that he had in his house trying to pull a prank. His face scrunched up in fury at the thought. If any were trying, he would gut them like a fish, slowly.

 _'Leave the room_ ' a soft voice said quietly in his ear. He spun around towards the door but saw nothing, just more darkness.

"Who is there?" He said into the darkness.

' _Leave the room'_ the voice said again, this time he felt compelled to. It didn't feel like a compulsion though. It was almost like his own mind was telling him to leave. He walked over to the doors and slowly opened them with his wand still drawn. He looked in the hall and saw that the lights were off out here as well. He slowly left the room and made his way down the hall with his wand still out.

"Crabbe!" He called out into the darkness. He waited a second but got no reply.

"Goyle!" He tried again. Still no response. The silence was so deafening around him that he got concerned that no one was in the house. He cast a lumos and made his was through the darkness but still could barely see. He turned the corner to the main hall and immediately tripped over something.

"God dammit. What idiot left..." The rest died in his throat as he looked at what had tripped him. It was a body. Not just any body either. It was the body of Goyle. It was surrounded by a puddle of crimson red. Goyle's face showed surprise suggesting he was snuck up on."

"Do you like my handy work?" a voice said. Lucius spun around and shot off a curse on instinct. There was nobody there.

"Oh my, you're quite jumpy aren't you Lucius. What's wrong? See a ghost?" The voice asked mockingly.

"Who are you!" Lucius demanded into the darkness.

"Unimportant for now. What is important is the game." the voice responded. No matter what, Lucius could not pinpoint the voice's location. It's like it was coming from everywhere at once.

"What are you talking about? What game?" Lucius yelled.

"Why the most dangerous game of course. Shall I explain it to you? I've done a little update on the rules." Continued the voice.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Lucius screamed. He was being played with and underestimated. He hated both.

"Well I took the liberty of getting your friends out of the way. It's just us now Lucius. Well and your wife I guess. I put her to sleep while me and you play. Now, for the rules! I will hunt you down using no magic to find you in the dark. The only magic I will use will be to communicate. If you survive longer than an hour, I shall spare you this night and give you a chance to run from this country. If not then...well lets just say it won't be pleasant and leave it at that. Do you understand?"

"NO!"

"Great! Then the game will start in 10 seconds. As that one chick from that one book once said 'May the odds be ever in your favor'" the voice said before going quiet. Lucius was extremely confused but thought he understood the gist of what was happening. Some one or some thing had killed all his companions and was now going to hunt him like an animal in his own home. If he survived an hour, he would be given a chance to live. He readied his wand and crept into the next room cautiously. He turned off his lumos and tried to get use to the darkness. Eventually his eyes adapted and he could make out the outline of the things around him. He saw that he was in the showroom so he went to one of the corners of the room and lied in wait. This way he couldn't be attacked from behind, would be much harder to see, and would be better able to identify his enemy.

"You know your wife is quite beautiful." The voice commented. Lucius steeled himself.

"You keep your filthy hands away from her."

"What about my clean ones?"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. Ooooh. Is this _Odgen's Finest_? They say this is the best stuff in all of Britain." the voice said. Lucius's breath got caught in his throat at that. Whoever it was, was in his study. That was only a few rooms away. He held his breath. Whoever it was would be here any minute. He waited a few seconds until he saw what he thought was the movement of a shadow. He was sure it was him.

"BOMBARDO!" he yelled as the scarlet spell flew to where he thought the shadow had come from. There was a big explosion across the room as some priceless artifacts were thrown from there resting place and shrapnel flew all over the place. He waited and heard nothing for multiple seconds. He then let out a sigh of relief as he was confident that he taken out whatever had been trying to kill him. That feeling didn't last long. The breath was literally stolen from his lips as he felt something extremely sharp pierce his chest. As soon as it did, every light in the house turned back on. Right next o him was a smiling Harry Wolfe, one hand at his side while the other was holding the blade that was in his chest.

"Well you certainly didn't last long. You didn't even try to leave the house. I left the doors unlocked and everything. Don't worry, the blade missed you heart and lungs so you should have a few minutes to get any hateful words out of your system before you die." Harry said with a kind smile that did not match his actions.

"Why?" Lucius barely managed to ask.

"You mean, besides you being a huge asshole that I really just don't like? Well it has to do with this little deal I made. I won't tell you more though. Despite what others may think, I know for a fact that the dead CAN talk." Harry told him. Lucius slid to the ground.

"I can't believe after all I went through...taken out by a damned child." he muttered angrily.

"Pretty ironic huh?" Harry asked as leaned against the wall without a care in the world.

"Well...don't just hang over my like a fucking vulture. At least leave me to die in piece." Lucius said with the last of his strength. Harry shrugged.

"Fine with me." He said as he gripped the blade and tore it out of the mans chest causing Lucius to slump to the floor and bleed out even faster. He was almost dead by the time Harry left the room. Harry did a light jog up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He opened the door and conjured a chair which he sat in as he looked at the sleeping form of Narcissa Malfoy. He then reversed the sleeping charm he had put on her. She blinked her eyes a few times as she regained consciousness. She moved her head up and immediately noticed Harry. She scrambled up against the headboard and looked at him fearfully.

"Where is Lucius?" She asked fearfully in almost a whisper.

"Dead obviously." Harry told her. She glanced at the bloody knife lying next to him and then back at his face.

"Are you planning to kill me as well?" she asked trying to hide how scared she was and doing a pretty poor job of it.

"Totally depends on you." Harry replied. She just continued to sit quietly, indicating that she was waiting for him to continue. Harry stood and started to lazily pace like a tiger at a zoo. Just waiting for an overweight parent to make a mistake and fall in to become his snack.

"You have 3 real options. The first option is you agree to no other option I give you and I kill you and most likely your annoying son. The second option is that you leave Britain with a sizable sum of your money and insure your family will never return. The last option is that you stay here and the money you were spending to keep the ministry in power, now goes to the rebels. You may now decide." Harry finished as he sat back down. Narcissa just stared as she weighed her options.

"If I agree to stay here...will you leave me and my family alone?" She asked. Harry just looked at her.

"As long as you do what I asked and you're family doesn't do anything stupid that might put them on my radar." Harry told her. She pondered that for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head.

"Okay, fine, I will send aid to the rebels and do my best to make sure we do not cross again. In return you will let our family stay in the country." She said. Harry nodded and immediately looked less like a tiger ready to pounce and more like an excited golden retriever.

"Great! Well this has been fun. You should probably contact all the families of the other people I killed. They will probably want to know that I killed their husbands, or wives." Harry said as he left the room and disappeared.

 _Hogwarts, 20 minutes later_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over some paperwork that had to do with dealing with the board...again. He sighed as he flipped through the biggest annoyance in his life.

"Hello goat fucker."

Well second biggest annoyance at least. Dumbledore looked up wearily. There he saw Harry Wolfe leaning up against on of the bookshelves he had in his office.

"How may I be of service Mr. Wolfe?" Dumbledore asked trying to get straight to the point. Harry smiled.

"Aw. Not even a little back and forth first? You use to love arguing with me." Harry said as he reminisced about the 'good ole days'

"No I didn't." Dumbledore replied back dully. Harry waved him off.

"So how's Voldemort?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Brain dead. A healer tried to enter his mind to see what the damage was. He came out saying the whole place was complete shredded and torn to pieces. It was completely lifeless. The healer was adamant that there would be no chance of recovery." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and Dumbledore suspected he already knew all of this.

"That's what I was going for. Now we just have to wait for him to die and he'll stay gone permanently. Harry told him. Dumbledore just nodded.

"I doubt you came just to ask about your former victim. What else did you wish to know?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"I need you to go help the rebels with setting up their government and finalizing everything so they will be ready to go day one of taking over. Go over everything they should expect and give unbiased advise on the best way to deal with such things." Harry told the old man. Dumbledore didn't make a sound of protest although internally he wasn't happy about this. He had been trying his best to stay out of the war and just live peacefully as best he could but it seemed that was just wishful thinking.

"As you wish." Dumbledore said defeated. Harry raised an eyebrow. How pathetic the man who once blackmailed him sounded.

"Well, I must be off. Have a whole lot of nothing to get done still." Harry said as he popped away to go home and be with his beautiful girlfriend. Without another word, he was gone once more. Dumbledore sighed before opening a drawer and pulling out what looked to be a 40oz. He cracked it open and took a big swig from it.

"I am way to old for this shit."

 _Once more in his apartment._

"Honey I'm home!" Harry called out as he entered the apartment.

"Yes, I figured when there was a bright flash coming from a random room in the apartment." she said sarcastically.

"Don't knock the flash. It makes sure I have a spectacular entrance wherever I go." Harry told her. Natasha entered the room and rolled her eyes at him.

"So you say. I think its too conspicuous. Eventually it's going to be known as your calling card. Someone will also learn how to stop you from using it one day as well." she told him. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"That would be quite hard to do considering how my little teleportation method works but you're probably right."

"I usually am." she replied. Harry just rolled his eyes. The past month with the red head had been...well great if he were to be honest. She was easy enough to talk too but also respected his privacy and understood when he couldn't tell her certain things. Her sarcasm always managed to make him smile. It was really easy to be himself around her and not have to put up a psycho killer mask. Even if that particular mask was extremely fun to bring up.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

"Well. I made some deals, killed some people, and then forced an old man to do my bidding." Harry said.

"Sounds productive." she replied without batting an eye as she continued to watch the TV. Harry on the other hand was having his eyes wander. Natasha was wearing a pair of short shorts and a loose t shirt which was not surprising since she found them extremely comfortable. Harry rested his hand on her left leg and scooted closer to her. Natasha just sighed.

"For someone who claims to be physically and mentally older than their age, you sure have a teenagers libido." she said with a smirk.

"That's pretty rich coming from you. Not only did you literally knock me out last time, but you wouldn't even let me heal the scars. You made me go through the natural rate. Such a sadist." Harry commented as he continued to move his hand up and down her leg. She moved in close to his ear.

"Did you not like being my M Harry?" she whispered quietly.

"I didn't say that. Don't go putting words in my mouth. I was just commenting not complaining." Harry told her with a smirk. She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good. Now take me to the bedroom so I can give you a few more scars." She ordered.

"As mistress wishes." Harry replied before lifting them both up and carrying the giggling red head to his room. Needless to say, neither got any sleep that night.

 **Okay I'm sure some of you are not so happy without the full details of Harry and Natasha's 'sexy time'. Truth is, I tried to write it but it all just came out as sounding really stupid and rushed. So I just decided to scrap it. If anyone wants to make a separate story about that as I know some of you do, just let me know and if it looks good, ill throw up a link. If no one does then it sucks for those of you who wanted it. Expect to not get Lemons from as of right now. That may change at a different time but for now, I'll stick with that policy. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon but if I don't then you know who to blame. Until next time. Peace!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Guess who's back? Itsa Me Mario! Sorry for the wait. Been hella busy. Finally got some time to just sit down and write a chapter though. Not going to lie, I doubt I will be able to get back to my regular schedule but I'll do my best to get the chapters out when I can. Again, sorry for the long wait. Thanks to those who stuck with me and still favorite/follow/review this story. I see the notices pop up almost everyday and it what has inspired me to make sure I keep going with this story so thanks to all you guys. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 _In unknown regions of space_

The Mad Titan sat on his throne drinking from a goblet made of intricate gold as he stared aimlessly in to the reaches of space. It had been many years since he had been met with a pestering problem that he could not just power through as he usually did. If he were to be totally honest with what he desired, then it would have to be the dirt ball known as Earth. It was not very remarkable in any real way by most observers. Even Thanos himself would normally only find it interesting as a way to cause another genocide. Those were always fun. No, what made the planet truly special was the fact that it had two known infinity gems in its possession. At least until recently. Loki, the failure god of magic, seemed to not be able to take over the back water world even with his gifts and the army he had graciously given him. Though maybe he should give Loki more credit, after all his supposed destruction was currently an inhabitant of the planet.

Thanos scowled at just the thought of the boy. Harry Potter...the boy should have been a nobody. He should have been dead before he could even reach the age of 4. Many years ago, he sought out 3 seers to find the secret to conquering the universe and rule unopposed. They told him of the infinity stones and that if he obtained them, he would rule unopposed. Sadly they also warned of a boy that would stand against him. A boy that would continue to grow in power till he would eventually overpower him. Simply the thought of it made Thanos want to laugh but he was no fool. He had seen many not take serious the future telling of seers and it had cost them dearly. He had debated simply outright killing the boy but also feared that it may cause a self fulfilling prophecy if he got too directly involved with it. So, he had tried to arrange everything perfectly without too much influence while also making sure he didn't get the Allfathers attention. Wouldn't do to have Asgard actively opposing him just yet after all. He had sent one of his agents that dabbled in obscure mind magic. He specifically ordered the servant to only do something to the boys family. He didn't tell the servant specifically what he wanted to happen to the parents but he gave him an idea and sent him off. He witnessed as the parent slowly forgot about their child. Since the servant had to return, he could not continue to reapply the spell when it got weaker and eventually broke. Luckily the boy had left his family by that point for the streets to try and live on his own.

That was where his plan had started to fall apart. The boy adapted very quickly to his situation. Thanos had assumed the boy would be reliant on the fact that his world run totally based on magic but he seemed to adapt without it very well. What was worse was he met with a man that gave him skills in battle. Not exactly comparable to his, but good enough for a low level mortal of his status. It had even impressed Thanos if he were to be honest. The boy was cold as well. He didn't seem to care much for those around him. Especially after the death of his mentor. Thanos briefly wondered what would happen if he tried to recruit the boy and have him trained as an ally. He would make a good enforcer in his armies. Sadly the boys cold exterior seemed to break away to a more "normal" one. He exhibited caring and attachment to those close to him. Thanos knew it was too late to try and convince the boy to join him at that point.

Then came the whole failed invasion. He clenched his fist in true anger. Every loss on that world up till that point had already been taken into account into his overall plan and prepared for. He had already seen some of the boys power and skill but he thought with Loki, he would be able to successfully get a foothold on the planet even with the boy there. How wrong he had been. The boy had wiped the floor with Loki. Granted the god of magic had not been quite as powerful as he could have been after what Thanos had done to him but it should have been more than enough. Yet, the boy had still destroyed him. He was advancing faster than even Thanos had expected and it had cost him dearly. Now the tesseract was lost to him until he could figure out a way to steal it from Asgard. That would not be an easy task. What was worse was that he had also lost the Mind Stone as well. Needless to say, he had killed many of the remaining Chitauri in his rage. The Mind Stone, luckily, still remained on the dirt ball but it was already being searched for. He would most likely have to get it back as quickly as possible. He had had enough of that damned boy!

Thanos unclenched his fist as he thought about the problem logically before he did something he would regret. He still needed 3 more infinity stones to power the gauntlet. He also needed to get rid of the boy before he got to be any more of a problem. He thought of a plan to his little problem while at the same time thought of a way on how he was going to deal with the Kree brat Ronan. He would enjoy tearing off the head of the whiner once his purpose was fulfilled. Until then he was left to continue to look out into the blank reaches of space.

 _London, Earth (January 15, 2013)_

Harry sat in the office of the minister of magic as Fudge gave over power to Hemingway while both rebels, aurors, and reporters all stood around in watch. Most looked relieved. Both sides had taken heavy casualties before the rebels finally had taken the Ministry of Magic this morning. That was when Fudge had surrendered. Fudge sat on one side of the table while Frederick sat on the other. Harry sat to Frederick's right while Dumbledore sat to his left. Dumbledore was the on who had made the terms they were both about to sign. He of course had put a bunch of merciful mumbo jumbo for the losing party but Harry made a few revisions. The losing party would still get their peace but if a single one tried to rebel against the new government it would be open season on their asses. ¾ of the dark families were dead after the battle. Most were the result of Harry himself going after them. Boy had that been fun. Most only lived due to them giving him bribes like rare books and artifacts. Harry did enjoy the chance to learn about new magics he may have not considered after all.

"I Cornelius Fudge, formally surrender the Ministry to one Frederick Hemingway, as representative of the New Republic of Magical Britain. I also formally step down as Minister of the former Ministry of Magic." Fudge said nervously as he signed the the treaty. Harry watched the man and rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He had better things to do like hang out with Natasha or train Rose.

"As representative of the New Republic of Magical Britain I, Frederick Douglas, accept your surrender under the previously stated terms." Frederick said as he too signed the contract. After that their was immediate cheering. If one looked out the office they could see the entire atrium was also cheering as well. People were crying and hugging each other. It looked like a scene straight from a movie. Harry nodded as he stood up with both Frederick and Dumbledore. Harry looked at Frederick. People were so immersed in their own happiness that they were no longer paying attention to the trio.

"I expect the contracts detailing my part of the deal by next Monday." Harry said referencing the little agreement that Frederick and him had come to many months ago. Frederick nodded in agreement and Dumbledore just looked on impassively as he had nothing to do with said agreement and therefore wanted no part of it.

"Good. Well enjoy the victory. I have other things that I wish to do today." Harry said as he flashed away back to New York.

 _New York, New York_

Harry looked at the morning skyline of the city from his bedroom window. Natasha was still asleep since she would need to go on a mission with Barton today. Plus they had stayed up till at least 12 last night and then Harry had left to London after a quick shower. Harry looked out in to the distance with a semi bored expression. If he were to be totally honest, he was getting a little bored with where his life was going. Sure he was rich and had a beautiful girlfriend who liked very much. Hell he might even love her to be honest. He needed to be sure though. As someone who didn't really have any previous relationship experience, he needed to be sure that love was indeed what he was feeling with Natasha.

Back to his point, he was bored. He needed to get out of this slump he was in. He turned his eyes from the skyline to the actual sky. It was beautiful as the sky was painted a beautiful orange that clashed with its blue. He didn't use to care about such things but since his life had slowed down a little, he had more time to find things to appreciate. The moon could also still be seen hanging lazily in the sky. Harry stared at the sky a little longer before his eyes lit up with an idea. He walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Natasha's forehead which caused her to stir. She blinked open her eyes and looked over him for a second.

"Have you slept at all in the past 24 hours?" she asked disapprovingly. Harry knew that she already knew the answer.

"I told you that I don't strictly require as much sleep as you didn't I?" Harry asked rhetorically. He already knew that she knew that. Still, she didn't like when he didn't sleep at least 5 to 6 hours per day.

"And I told you that I didn't care if I recall correctly." she said back. Harry's lips twitched upwards as he sat down next to her.

"That you did. I just thought I would wake you up and let you know that I need to head out again and also that you need to wake up soon if you want to shower and eat before you head to work." Harry said. Natasha looked at the alarm and groaned.

"You know, I use to be able to wake up exactly at whatever time I wanted just by thinking about it before I started sleeping with you." she commented in slight exasperation. Harry looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult." Harry said.

"Both. Alright, I guess I need to get up and shower. I'll see you in two days." She said as she kissed him one last time and walked to the shower in her full glory. Harry's eyes were glued to her exquisite form until it disappeared.

"God I must have really been storing up my luck from several previous lives to convince her to date me ." Harry said to himself.

"It's even cornier when you say it thinking you're talking to yourself by the way." Natasha's voice sounded from the bathroom before the shower turned on. Harry chuckled as he got up and walked over to the the window and then, once again, flashed away.

 _Unspecified location, Canada_

Harry entered his Research and Development building and started walking through the halls until he came to one of the main labs where he sat both men and women working calmly and a multitude of different projects for his company. He scanned the crowd of workers until he spotted the one he had came here for. He walked over to the individual to get his attention.

"Hello Ren. Been a while hasn't it?" Harry said as he go the man's attention. Ren looked up and smiled at him.

"Indeed. You have been too busy with the British rebellion from what I hear." Ren said. Harry wasn't surprised that he already knew that tidbit of information. It's not like he had been hiding his presence in Britain.

"Well, if it helps, it was technically on company business." Harry said. Ren looked confused at that.

"How would getting the company involved in a war help us exactly?" Ren questioned as they both started walking out of the busy room to get some privacy.

"Well I got Azkaban and a license to bring anything I want into the country without a hassle." Harry explained. Ren looked even more confused at that.

"Why would you want Azkaban. It's a dark prison full of dementors is it not?" Ren asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes but it also a solitary fortress. I plan to destroy the prison and build a building there instead. Close enough to Britain but still solitary and easily able to be defended." Harry explained. Ren thought about that for a second before asking a question he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer too.

"Why does the company need such a property?' Ren asked, almost frightened of the response. Harry shrugged.

"I figure, like most companies, will have some secret projects we want no one to know about no matter what until we release them or if they are private. That is what the island would be for. We can make it totally inaccessible to mundanes and heavily warded against wizards. Plus because it's in the middle of the ocean and always seems to have a storm around it, it makes any force trying to assault it in a extremely easy position to be counter attacked." Harry explained. Ren listened to the logic behind owning the island and could not technically find a fault with it.

"What was wrong with this facility? It is already well hidden and hard to reach?"

"Just too many people already know about it that I don't want to know about the facility." Harry responded. Ren nodded.

"So who else knows about this little project of yours?"

"Besides you and I, two other people. Both will not say anything without my permission though." Harry said. Ren just sighed.

"So what kind of projects did you plan to have at this island?" Ren asked.

"That's actually the main reason I came to talk with you today. I had some questions I wanted to ask you." Harry said. Ren looked at him and gestured for him to continue.

"I was wondering...what's magic? Like scientifically, what is magic?" Harry asked. Ren seemed even more confused than he had been before.

"Hm. Wasn't expecting that...Well I suppose it would considered a type of energy that certain creatures store in their body for usage at certain times." Ren said trying to keep it simple.

"What do you mean a type of energy? How many types of energy is there?" Harry asked.

"Well there's quite a few actually. Some common ones are known as kinetic, chemical, et cetera. As humans, we know of quite a few different energies though I'm sure there are more that we have yet to discover." Ren explained. Harry thought about that.

"So magic is one of these energy types then?" Harry asked. Ren shook his head.

"No. Magic falls in what I believe is a new category of energy. It works through different ways. Mostly it takes our internal energy and to cast, we force that energy on to the atoms that are constantly surrounding us and force them to form or do a certain thing. It comes out looking like a spell. It's more complicated then that I am sure but that's really as far I know." Ren explained.

"So what you're saying is that basically, this energy is an extension of our will that if we exert in certain ways will cause actual affects in the world around us?" Harry questioned.

"Basically yes."

"How does our body store this energy?"

"Well along with the cells in our body we have another tiny organism that acts as a storage unit for this energy. They use some of the energy to hide themselves and become virtually invisible to see by any non magical means. It condenses the energy into tiny areas and it travels throughout your body via your circulatory system. It's quite efficient.

"Hm. Storage units. Does that mean that there is an actual limit to how much power that one magical being can have?"

"Oh absolutely. Your body can only handle having so much magic running though it after all. Depending on the creature and how it's built can also effect how much magic it can contain. Humans and their magical subspecies such as vampires, veelas, etc can hold the most amount of magic on this planet as far as we know but even we have limits."

"...huh. So, hypothetically, if someones amount of magic just kept growing inside of them with no real finish in sight...how would that end for them?"

"Eventually their magic would violently explode out of them, painfully vaporizing the person."

"...I see." Harry said before he delved into his own thoughts. He had always assumed that he would be the most powerful wizard on the planet because his magic reserves were constantly getting bigger. Now it seemed like he would need to find a way to stop the growth before it killed him. These were the kind of problems the universe gave him when he got bored damn it!

"You don't look so good. You wouldn't happen to know anyone with such a problem would you?" Ren asked slightly concerned as he thought of Harry and how seemingly powerful he was. No enemy had managed to put him down no matter how powerful they were. Harry seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well I guess there is no point beating around the bush. Yes, my magic is currently increasing with no end in sight." Harry stated. Ren looked somber as he if his greatest fear was now reality.

"I see...Needless to say, I will get a team of our best researchers to find a way to make sure that you live Harry. I promise." Ren said passionately. Harry smiled. That was why he liked Ren so much. The man genuinely cared about the people around him and wanted to help. Harry shook his head.

"Don't bother. I believe I may have a solution for that problem already. Now let us continue with the topic we were discussing. Ren still looked concerned but Harry looked to be telling the truth so he did indeed drop it.

"What else did you want to know then?"

"So if magic works like energy, then can it be used to power things?"

"Sure, thats how we keep the phones powered." Ren said. Harry looked surprised.

"Really? I thought it had to do with the runes on the phone enchanting it to work and then you would just use magic to recharge the runes when it got low on battery.

"No most of the runes are for making sure the magic doesn't interfere with the phones own signal and also a simple conversion rune that transforms the magic into a power source the phone can use" Ren finished.

"Okay I understand that. So can magic be used to power anything then. Like say a car or a plane?"

"Theoretically yes but technically at this point, no." Ren said. Harry looked at him confused.

"Why"

"Because of the type of power source they are using. Turning magic into electricity for a phone is easy, especially since there are already regular spells that do that. Turning it into gas which is a liquid would be much harder."

"Don't we have spells that create liquids?"

"Not just any liquids. We have spells that create water which is just one liquid. As far as I know, no one has ever cracked the code to making any type of other liquid with magic. We don't technically make water either. We just grab the water particles in the air and condense them. Then we separate some of the atoms from other gases in the air to recombine them to make even more water. Most wizards don't even know what they are doing when they create water. I bet even the creator of the spells only stumbled onto their creations by accident. Just pure luck for the most part."

"So we can't convert magic into liquids besides water." Harry concluded.

"Well as of now yes. I'm relatively sure that I could find out how if I took an in-depth look in to the different properties of the liquid in question."

"Isn't it more efficient to turn it into electricity instead of gas anyways?" Harry asked. Ren smiled dryly.

"Not if the thing you are trying to power only RUNS on gas." Ren said.

"Could that be worked around? Couldn't you just swap out the source of power with something else?"

"No, most things that run around a certain power type, whether it be gas, electricity, or other, are made around the thing using that specific power. You would basically have to start from scratch with whatever machine you were trying to build to get it to run with a new power system." Ren explained.

"What about making a new power system altogether. One that used a new type of power source?" Harry asked. Ren looked at him baffled.

"What do you mean. What kind of power system are you trying to make?" Ren questioned.

"Well I was thinking as you were telling me about how magic is energy and the process it uses to power the phone. I figure that magic loses some of it's potency when the conversion takes place right?" Harry asked and looked to Ren for conformation. Ren nodded.

"By our calculations, its not even close to being as strong or as potent as straight magic is, but then again, we don't want it to overload the phones or anything since they only require a minuscule amount of magic anyways." Ren told him.

"Right, so what if we didn't convert it and just used straight magic to power something. Wouldn't it be one of the most powerful power sources ever?" Harry asked. Ren stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you getting at Harry? You're dancing around the topic that you actually came here for. Just spit it out." Ren coaxed. Harry shrugged in defeat.

"Fine. I want to build a spaceship. A real bonafide spaceship that can hold a crew and travel outside of just our solar system." Harry explained. Ren just looked at him.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"I don't know if I can explain it really. It's just...recently we found out that humans weren't the only sentient life forms in the universe. Someone tried to take over our planet and it definitely wasn't Loki, he was just a puppet. There was someone out there that tried to take over our planet and went so far as to send an army. Yes we beat them soundly but every time I look up into the sky now...I don't know I just feel trapped. I feel like we're just sitting and waiting to be attacked again. I'm not saying I would go world to world and attack natives or anything like that but, if someone hits us, I want the option to hit them back just as hard." Harry explained. Ren patiently leaned against a wall as he heard what was on Harry's mind.

"So basically, you want to build a spaceship that runs on magic?" Ren summarized. Harry nodded in response with a serious look on his face.

"...I'll see what I can do. I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to do this?" Ren asked. Harry wasn't a real expert in any field but he easily grasped advanced concepts when explained to him and usually had just enough knowledge and tons of creativity to spout off a logical idea or two when he was feeling up to it.

"Maybe. I've been thinking about that way that you said magic runs in our body. How we have little cell like structures that just store it until we use it later. I was thinking maybe we could try to duplicate those and store them into some type of power cell and then, when they need to be used, they are released in certain amounts based on how much is needed." Harry explained. Ren tilted his head in thought as they sat in a private conference room.

"The idea actually has some merit. I would need to get some people to look and study these structures in our body to find out how they work. Biological sciences aren't really my area of expertise." Ren told him. Harry looked at him.

"Make sure that you only bring on people who you trust with your life and who you also know can keep quiet no matter what. In fact, draw up a magical contract to ensure the secrecy. Anything that takes place on Azkaban needs to stay absolutely secret when we start up the facilities." Harry told him.

"How do you plan to get it built?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure there is some form of magical construction workers. I'll just higher them but make sure they sign a contract that agrees that they will have the location of the facility mind wiped from them when they are done." Harry said.

"Can you do that. Legally I mean?" Ren asked. Harry nodded.

"Sure. As long as you get a contract signed first. Totally legal in most countries actually. At least it is for other things like curse breakers and people who put up wards. I'm sure it also extends to construction type projects" Harry said. Ren agreed with him on that.

"So when do you think you can have it move in ready?" Ren inquired.

"7 to 8 months probably. I imagine that with magic and the fact that I don't need to get a bunch of stupid building permits in most magical communities, it should up quite fast." Harry said with a smile. Ren smiled back. That had always been the most annoying part of setting up shop anywhere in a muggle community.

"That's good. Would you like me to do research before the facility is up and running or wait until it is established?"

"Start on the duplicating the structures but do it as discreetly as possible. Also, we really need to find a name for those." Harry commented. Ren smirked.

"How about midi-chlorians?"

"Ren, I swear to God I will kill you where you stand!" Harry exclaimed as Ren burst into a fit of laughter. Harry just shook his head in exasperation.

"Alright, alright, I'll find something better. In the meantime, you should probably leave. Don't you have a girlfriend to get back too?" Ren teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's on a mission. Mexico I think." He said, "Speaking of which, when are you going to settle down and find a lovely lady...or man? Harry asked. Ren gave him a dry look.

"I'm straight."

"Not saying you aren't, I've just never seen you look with any real affection at a female before is all... you could tell me you know. Not like there's anything wrong with it. We're friends after all..."

"What's that? I think I hear Darth Jar Jar in the distance." Ren said as he turned and cupped his ear.

"Alright Jesus! I'll stop!" Harry shivered. Very few things filled him with horror but still... he was just a man after all!

"Just so you know, I've been to busy to even contemplate a relationship. Not that I'm opposed to having one or anything. Just hasn't happened yet is all. Not all of us were lucky to get a super model, spy, girlfriend right off the bat." Ren told him. Harry shrugged.

"Guess I really am just that good."

"Get the hell out of here." Ren said playfully

"Yeah I better head out anyways. Have other stuff to do today like sleep." Harry told him.

"I thought you didn't need much of it?"

"I don't but Nat's getting on my case about it and I figure that if it gets that annoyed scowl off her face then it's worth a few winks of rest."

"God you're so whipped."

"Least I have a girlfriend to be whipped by. Bow chicka wow wow!" Harry said with a smirk as he disappeared leaving a red faced Ren at the mental image now firmly in his mind.

"So thats how you want to play it huh Harry. I'm going to get you back for that. So help me god, if it's the last thing I do..."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be back with another as soon as I can. Until then, PEACE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A few announcements before I start the chapter. First some exciting news. I have officially reached a million views on this story. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and helped to keep me inspired to continue writing it. Also, I have officially started college so I have no idea what that's going to do to my update speed but it's probably going to have it go down. I ,of course, will always do my best to get the next chapter out as fast as possible but I can't promise to get it out by a specific time. Thank's again to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews this story. Always means a lot to me. Well here's the latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it**

 _April 12, 2016_

Harry walked around the construction zone that was known as Azkaban. The construction was moving even faster than he had predicted. In fact, the facility would probably be done in less than 2 months. The hardest part was that the builders didn't seem to be to experienced with making structures made of anything but wood. Harry had shown them how muggles built there buildings with glass and metal. The builders had learned quickly how to use magic to speed up the process themselves though. Especially since the facility would mostly be within the island itself and not on top of it. Hollowing it out and putting in a structure was actually harder than the building that was being built on top of the island. Harry made sure to come by often to make sure the workers weren't slacking off. He had a lot of workers to look over too. With the whole new government thing happening on the mainland, many people were scrambling for jobs to get back to some semblance of normal life. Even a few purebloods were looking for work. Harry continued to look over the work being done when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Pepper, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry. Do you have a second to talk?" Pepper asked. Harry was pretty sure she was in an airplane based on the low background noise he could hear. She sounded a little stressed if his ears didn't deceive him. Which they had never done before...except for that one incident.

"Of course, let me just go somewhere a little quieter." Harry said as he flashed to his Paris office.

"So whats up?" Harry asked.

"Well...I know you're very busy, especially lately but I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?" She asked nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow. Pepper had never asked him for anything before. He was much closer to Tony but she was someone he would still consider a friend.

"Of course. Name it and if it is within my power, you shall have it." Harry said in a mock god-like voice to ease the tension. He heard her give a slight chuckle so he figured it worked.

"Thank you. It's actually about Tony. I'm concerned about him. He has been working non stop on new suits with no end in sight. I know when he concentrates on something, he usually can't stop until it's done but this is different. He's working himself beyond his limits, he won't talk to anyone, he barely eats. I don't know what to do. He won't listen to me and just brushes my concern away and won't tell me what's wrong. Do you think you could maybe see what's wrong with him?" Pepper finished. Harry was surprised by the news. He had been too busy to see Tony recently and he had been too busy visit him as well. He actually hadn't seen any of the Avengers except Natasha for awhile. He really should go visit or maybe invite them all for dinner. Lord knows the Captain needed a break if what Natasha was telling him was true.

"Yeah. That's no problem at all. I'll go visit him right now. I'm sure he's awake. Will you be joining us at some point?" Harry asked.

"I'm on a flight back now but I won't arrive for a few hours." Pepper responded. Harry nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Alright. Well hopefully I'll see you there." Harry said.

"Okay. Thank you for doing this Harry. I know how busy you are." Pepper said.

"It's no problem. What are friends for." Harry said before hanging up. With that, Harry flashed away.

 _Malibu, California_

Harry looked around Tony's living room.

"Hello Jarvis. May I assume he is in the garage?" Harry said outloud to no one.

"Hello to you too Mister Wolfe. You presume correctly. Mister Stark is currently working in the garage." Jarvis responded.

"What's the time in this time zone?" Harry asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"The time is currently 3:42 am Pacific Standard Time." Jarvis responded. Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked down the stairs. He made it to the bottom and opened the glass door into Tony's little workshop. Tony himself seemed to be deeply engrossed in what looked like the metal arm of some new suit he was making. Harry silently took a seat and decided to watch the man for awhile. Tony worked and put the arm together with a clearly skilled hand. Harry would even go as far to say that Tony was as good with mechanical things as Harry was with magic. He worked so smoothly and beautifully that it almost seemed mesmerizing just to watch. Finally, Tony seemed to finish whatever it was he had been doing to the robotic hand. He held it up and inspected. Before putting it down with some satisfaction.

"That one is sure to cause quite the amount of damage when you finish it." Harry said out loud, gaining the mans attention. Tony jumped and spun around to look at him. When he saw it was just Harry, he let out a breath.

"Jesus, you ever hear of knocking?" Tony said with a fake annoyance in his voice.

"Sadly I learned the concept too late. I'm much more use to just breaking in the homes off my targets." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah well, make yourself at home I guess. I assume you need something if you decided to just randomly break into my home at..." Tony checked his clock, "... 3:45 in the morning."

Harry shrugged at the man, "Not really. Just haven't talked to you in awhile and thought I'd stop by and check up on you." Harry said with a friendly smile. Tony squinted at him in suspicion.

"At almost 4 in the morning?" He asked rhetorically. Harry just nodded. Tony turned around back towards his robotic project.

"Pepper sent you didn't she?" Tony asked even though he already knew the answer. Harry wasn't going to lie to him either.

"She did. She was worried and after coming here and seeing you, so am I." Harry said.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture but I'm fine, really." Tony said with his usual charm as he turned around and looked at Harry. Harry could easily tell how fake the sentence was though.

"Don't insult me with such an obvious lie Tony. Even if you didn't look like you haven't slept in a week, I can still see in your eyes that you are anything but fine. Why don't we skip the whole lying part and you just tell me what's wrong." Harry pressed. All though it sounded like a command. Harry said it softly and more as a suggestion. He didn't want Tony to get even more bent out of shape than he might already be.

"I've just been busy is all. Without being CEO of Stark Industries, I needed a hobby to keep me busy. So, I've been building suits. What do you think, they look pretty cool huh?" He asked as he gestured to a few he had in a display. Harry didn't bother too spare a glance at them. He just kept looking at his billionaire friend. He could sense, even from across the room, that his mind was in turmoil.

"Tony..." Harry said with a little more aggression. Tony just looked at him for a moment then sighed when it became clear Harry was not going to change the subject with him.

"Alright, alright. You're more pushy then Pepper." He said sarcastically as he pulled up a chair near Harry. He looked conflicted though he was still trying to appear unaffected.

"So...what's wrong" Harry asked him. Tony took a deep breath.

"I've been having...dreams." Tony said quietly. Harry looked at him with concern. Tony wasn't one to be affected by something like scary nightmares.

" What about?" Harry asked carefully.

" Well...It's about the invasion. Well sort of about the invasion. Not really but that's the focus of it. Back then, we were so worried about the fact that we needed to save everyone that I don't think my mind really processed everything but after..." He trailed off. Harry nodded. He thought he understood what Tony was trying to say.

"I mean, we fought alien's Harry. Like real life aliens. That wielded things, that we have never even seen before. I mean, we did our best but people died out there. Good, innocent people that were just trying to go about there daily lives." Tony continued. You could tell he was losing his composure and getting more and more worked up at every word that came out of his mouth.

" I've been doing this hero thing for a few years now but it's usually me at risk. Sure there has been collateral damage and people have gotten hurt before but... it was never like this. I flew a damn nuke through a magic space portal for Christ sake. We did absolutely everything we could yet so many people were still hurt even though we did our absolute best." Tony was almost whispering at the end. His eyes had glazed over as he continued and it was clear he was remembering the invasion. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Tony's eyes.

"Hey Tony, come back to me man. Look at me." Harry commanded. Tony took a second but he looked at Harry.

"What happened out there was not our fault. No one could train or prepare you for what we had to face that day. We did everything we could to make sure as many people made it out as possible but sometimes, good people die but that should never stop someone from continuing to keep fighting. It should never stop someone from continuing to live their own life. You did more then anyone else could out there Tony. No one could say that you didn't do everything you could. Don't think for a second about 'what if's' and how you could have done something differently. It happened and there's no going back. Mourn the one's that were lost and be grateful for the ones that were saved." Harry finished. Tony looked at him and seemed to be putting honest thought into what he was just told. He looked ready to say something else but just then his phone rang. It seemed to break the serious moment they were having and the intensity seemed to die down as Tony picked it up.

"Yeah?" He said to whoever was on the other side. His expression went from curious to one of horror in a split second.

"Where?...Alright, I'm coming right now!" Tony said. He immediately put the phone down and ran to his desk where he scrambled to get his keys .

"Tony what's going on." Harry asked as he watched his friend move faster than he had seen in a long time. Tony ran to his Audi.

"There's been an attack, Happy is in the hospital." Tony said as he got in the driver seat and drove off as fast as he could.

 _3 Hours Later_

Harry and Tony both watched as Happy sat motionless on his hospital bed from the explosion he had been in. The first thing Tony had done when he had got there was to tell the doctors to spare no expense when it came to getting him healed. They were assured that the possibility of him recovering was good but it would take time. It was apparently a terrorist attack at a theater in Hollywood. Happy had tried to stop it from what the authorities were told by people that were close enough to the scene but out of the blast radius.

"So, what's the game plan?" Harry asked as he continued to look through the glass with his arms crossed.

"The plan is that I'm going to find however did this and I'm going to make them regret it with every fiber of their being." Tony said with anger clear in his voice. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean 'We'." Harry said as he gave Tony a look. Tony just shook his head.

"No, I meant me as in just me." Tony said as he turned away from the glass and started walking away from it . Harry followed.

"What are you talking about here Tony? I know you're angry but you can't just..."

"Look Harry, I know you just want to help but Happy was my friend. I need to do this and I need to do it alone." Tony said as he kept walking.

"Why though? Together we could find the people who did this and make them pay in no time at all." Harry said. He wasn't sure why Tony was so opposed to this. Tony spun on heel and stopped right in front of Harry.

"Look Harry, I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do, but I need to do this. Not just for Happy but for myself as well. You were right with what you said in the garage okay. I've become a recluse and have been hating myself for awhile. No more though. I need to be able to learn how to get over what happened in my own way and I can't do that if I'm using you as a crutch. Do you understand?" Tony asked as he looked Harry right in the eye. Harry didn't say anything for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Alright...fine. I'll allow you to do this alone. I'm going to leave you alone for one week. After that, I'm going to check in on you and if I still think you need help, then I'm going to step in whether you like it or not. Got it?" Harry demanded. Tony nodded as they then walked out of the hospital and right into the media mob that was waiting for Tony.

 _4 Days Later_

Harry was very tense at the moment. Natasha was kind enough to give him a back massage to try and ease his stress. The source of his stress was of course because of his dear friend Tony. His house had been destroyed. As soon as he saw on the news that the billionaires house was now residing at the bottom of the Pacific, he was going to flash over and start looking for him. Of course, no sooner had Tony called him and told him that he was fine. He claimed he still had things under control and that he was going to do some recon work. Harry had yelled at him of course on how 'getting you're fucking house blown up' was having anything under control but Tony said he was still in control of the situation and for Harry to not interfere. 2 days later, Harry was anything but calm.

"Why hasn't he checked in again? What if there was an accident. Why does the asshole have to be so goddamn stubborn?" Harry shot off as he laid flat on his stomach while Natasha was sitting on his back and trying to get as many knots out of his back as possible.

"You would want the same thing in his situation." she said softly to him. Harry grunted.

"There's a difference."

"No there's not. If you were facing a problem, you too would also do your best to make sure as few people were involved as possible." she said as she dug her palm into his shoulder.

"Yes, but I know I can handle all my situations alone." Harry said.

"Tony has managed to handle all his situations alone as well." she reminded him.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked.

"The reasonable one. Sometimes, there are problems that people just need to solve themselves. In those situations, it's best to just offer moral support and let them know you are there if they need you. You can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped." she told him.

"The hell I can't. Never had a problem getting people to do what I want, even when they didn't want to do it." Harry remarked.

"Yes but I some how doubt you want to employ such methods on a man you consider your greatest friend." she commented. Harry didn't have anything to say at that. It was true that while he could use some methods to force people to accept his help, he would never do such a thing to Tony. He respected him way too much for that.

"I suppose you're right." Harry conceded.

"Surprise surprise." She replied. Harry chuckled at her antics.

"So hows your little island building coming along." she asked trying to make conversation.

"It's going along pretty well. Ahead of schedule actually. We can hopefully be done and get to work quite soon."

"You still haven't told me what you want to do on your little secret base." she commented.

"It's a surprise." Harry said. He knew she was curious and it's not like he didn't trust her but he did want it to be an actual surprise.

"I don't like surprises." she said blandly.

"You liked you're birthday surprise didn't you." Harry asked.

"I loved the gift. I didn't like the surprise that went with it." she replied dryly. Harry chuckled softly. Harry had gifted her a pair of tight gloves that she could use in work. It had two main charms on it. One was a sticking charm modification that would allow her to climb virtually any surface with ease. The other was a seal he put on both gloves for emergency's. With an activation phrase that Natasha had set, the gloves would spew a huge torrent of Harry's famous hellfire. Natasha was quite pleased with the gift since it was stylish as well as useful. She had been a little curious on how Harry had found out her birthday to which he just smiled mysteriously and said 'I have my ways'. Of course Natasha's spy instincts had kicked in the moment she saw the neatly wrapped package and had to resist the urge to smash it out of Harry's hands. Harry had seen the slight shift though and had laughed at her jitteryness from just receiving a gift.

"The surprise is what makes the gift so great." Harry argued.

"It really isn't." she said as she got off him and then laid down next to him. Harry immediately wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him. Natasha had found that Harry was much more accepting of the idea of more sleep when he got to do it curled around her. Plus he was a damned good pillow so she wasn't complaining.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Harry asked smoothly.

"I have to go to Washington in the morning. Have a mission with Cap." she murmured back. Harry made a 'hm' noise from his throat.

"I'll give you a ride." he said softly.

"That would be nice." she replied as she gave him a small kiss before the sweet oblivion of sleep overtook her. Harry on the other hand, decided to just stare at her for a while longer. Since there was a giant window on the other side of the room, the lights of New York crept into the room. This caused them to almost give Natasha a ethereal glow around her. Natasha had turned so they were know spooning. Harry nestled himself into her soft hair before allowing sleep to overtake him as well.

 _18 Hours Later_

Harry sat in his office with Daphne and Tracey across from him. It would seem that the demand for his company's products had skyrocketed recently and there was no end in sight. Especially with his new car line coming out. He had decided to name the line Nundu's after the fearsome beast. The Nundu 1X was a sport's car that was sleek and had plenty of curves rather than sharp edges that most cars had. It could reach a solid 180 mph in it's normal commercially bought version. It also had lots of cool toys on the inside to combine speed with luxury. They were also relatively cheap for the kind of car they were. You could get one for only 120,000 dollars. Or get the upgraded one that could reach 205 mph for 150,000 dollars. The best part of course was that the car was an electric hybrid. It had baffled car specialist on how the car could reach such speeds and be so light weight with any type of electric engine. Many had even requested to know how he had done it out of plain curiosity. Harry of course had said nothing.

"Another order request came in for the 1X." Daphne said as she apparently read an order form.

"Put it with the rest and have some people log it in when you go down later." Harry said without even looking up.

"There's some Gala going on in Tokyo next week and they invited you Harry." Tracy said to him.

"I'll think about it." Harry said. He wouldn't go unless Natasha came with him. He hated playing nice with all the other 'important' people. He would also get the urge to kill one of them if one of the CEO's tried to give him one more speech on 'Here's how this is going to work' in an effort to take advantage of Harry's age and supposed limited knowledge on owning a company. Or have to deal with people trying to dance and get with him the whole night. Natasha was so much better at playing those games, and they were entertaining to watch when she did.

Harry was pulled out of his train of thought when he felt his cell phone start to buzz. He pulled it out and saw that it was Tony. He quickly answered it.

"Tony, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"Nah, just been having a rough couple of days. Found out who the Mandarin is, saved Rhodey, and now I have to go save the President from a small army of super humans BECAUSE THEY FUCKING KIDNAPPED PEPPER!" Tony screamed into the phone. Harry had to pull it away from his ear.

"Can I help now?" Harry asked impatiently as he started to pace with both Tracey and Daphne watching him.

"Look, I don't want to hear an 'I told you so' from this but yes, I could use your help. How soon can you come to me?" Tony asked. Harry didn't need him to say more. He gave a quick goodbye wave to Tracy and Daphne before locking onto Tony and flashing next him. He looked around him and saw Tony as well as Rhodey. Harry looked around and they seemed to be behind a crate in a shipyard. He peeked out and could see a lot of activity happening from what looked like heavily equipped male's and females. He could also see what appeared to be a man strung up high in the air by two chains wrapped around his arms. He looked back at Rhodey and Tony.

"How we doing this? Slow and stealthy or loud and proud?" Harry asked.

"Slow and stealthy first. We have got to try and get the President out of here as fast as possible." Rhodey said.

"I need to find Pepper. I don't suppose you could help with that could you?" Tony asked urgently. Harry paused and closed his eyes as he felt around. He could feel Pepper in a building to their left but he was more surprised by the feeling he was getting from all the people around here. It was almost like their aura's were on fire. That was most definitely not good.

"Found her, she's in a building to our left and has three people in the room with these guys. I just felt these guys and they seem pretty powerful, or at least, they are a lot stronger then normal people. Be careful out there." Harry said as he turned and prepared to head off.

"Wait, where are you going." Tony asked

"You guys need to find your respective targets, while you're doing that, I'm going to start thinning the crowd quietly. I'll wait for you guys to set off the fireworks before I pull out any of the big guns though." Harry said as what appeared to be a ninjato conjured on his back.

"Fine but for the love of god, please don't sound any alarms." Tony said,

"Just real quick, raise your hand if you were ever considered the most deadly and effective assassin alive." Harry said as he was the only one to raise his hand. Both Tony and Rhodes rolled their eyes as he left and ducked into the nearest shadow. Harry crept and ducked behind cargo boxes and anything else that kept him out of sight. He watched as a man walked right by his hiding spot oblivious to him. Harry quickly jumped out and pulled out his blade before cutting the man's head clean off. He didn't get blood like he expected though. Instead, the body started to glow orange and get extremely hot on the site of the wound. Then the glow died down and nothing happened.

"Hm. That was... unexpected." Harry said to himself as he then vanished the body so it wouldn't be found. He then crept along and noticed another patrol man about to walk by. He did the same thing that he did to the last man and noticed that this person to, also glowed orange and burned hot at the sight where his head and neck where separated. This time, Harry watched extremely closely on what was happening. It almost seemed like the neck was trying to regenerate for a second before it stopped and the glow would go away. Harry stored that information away. Based on that, he assumed any non lethal attacks to these beings would just heal and they would get right back up. Good thing he ONLY used lethal attacks.

One by one, he cut down any of these super humans he could without drawing attention. There weren't actually that many he could kill without being noticed. Most stayed in the line of sight of others so he had to avoid going for them. He did manage to get 10 though. Others were starting to notice there disappearances though since they weren't reporting in. Just before Harry could think about how to solve this problem, he heard gunfire and explosions start echoing in the air.

"Finally!" Harry yelled as he gave away his position. Immediately, three of the super humans, spun to his voice and opened fire with their assault rifles. Harry simply conjured a shield in front of himself as he charged the nearest super human.

"Let's see how strong you fucks really are." Harry said as he got close to one and smashed his right fist into it's face. This caused the man to stop firing and tumble back a few feet. Harry didn't give him any time to recover as he smashed his knee right into the side of the mans leg causing him to go down. Before Harry could finish him off though, the man seemed to recover enough to smash his elbow into Harry's stomach causing him to fly back and smash into a cargo box. Harry fell to his knees for a moment before getting up with a smile.

"Oooooo you are strong. Good! It only makes this more fun for me." Harry yelled as he charged again, this time with a conjured claymore sword in hand. He swung it down diagonally which the man dodged but clearly didn't expect to see Harry's hilt come smashing into his face causing him to stumble backwards. Harry noticed the man's two friends were running towards him so Harry quickly grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him up slightly before shoving the sword directly through his face and skull. It looked very brutual especially as he pulled the blade out and stood over the corpse. His friends however, where only angered further. The first that ran up to him was a brunette woman that seemed to have an extremely athletic build. She was fast. She threw punches that where fast enough that Harry was just able to dodge. In her rage though, she got too close to him and Harry smashed his left arm into her abdomen. She immediately bent over in pain and before the last man could intervene, Harry had seperated her head. He then looked at the last man and cracked his neck.

"Alright, I think I have a good idea of how fast and strong you are. Guess it's time for the kid gloves to come off." Harry said. He didn't even wait for the man to charge. He flashed right in front of the man and brought the sword down vertically on his head and kept pushing till he was completely cut in half. Harry turned and didn't even bother to look at his work as he knew the man was dead. He looked around and saw Tony's suits flying all over the place and taking down the super humans as well as taking a few casualties of their own. Harry flashed right into the middle of it. Two super humans had a suit pinned and where trying to tear it in half, Harry didn't wait, he blasted one back with an exploding curse and cleaved the other one in half. He then ran off to his next opponents.

Harry would flash near a group of them and start hitting them with spells and then using his sword to quickly take care of the remnants of the group before moving on. He could see Tony and Rhodes flying around as well as Tony engaged with a super human that seemed to be giving him some trouble. Harry quickly flashed up to where he was behind the handsome man that was currently attacking Tony. Tony saw him and gave him an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Give it up Stark! Soon the world will..." The handsome man wasn't able to finish as Harry came up and spartan kicked him directly in the spine causing the man to fly forward. Tony was ready for him and shot his repulsors straight into and through the man's chest as he flew towards him. The man then changed course and flew back before slamming into the ground. He then fell off the crane and dropped all the way down to the ground.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked rhetorically. Harry shrugged with a smile.

"Sorry, I think I was getting to into it. Not every day I get to do this after all. I'm usually stuck behind a desk nowadays." Harry said. Tony just shook his head and then looked over to the building.

"I have to go, Pepper's still in there. Rhodes already took off with the president so he should be back soon. Help my suits holds these guys off will you." Tony said as he blasted off towards the building. Harry shook his head as he jumped back into the fray and started cut people down like his life depended on it. They weren't too much of a challenge as long as you used only lethal force and aimed for the head. Or just blew up the entire body. That seemed to be working as well. Harry started to wind down as less and less people where showing up to die. He started to look around and immediately locked onto to Tony who was on the ground outside of his suit with the asshole handsome dude standing over him. Harry was about to flash down and deal with him when he saw Pepper come in with a giant medal pole and shove it through the dudes chest hard. Harry was quite shocked. He would never expect some one like Pepper to do that. Not just because she shouldn't be physically strong enough, but also because she rarely ever used violence. Except on that one guy a few years ago. Harry flashed down and saw Pepper helping her boyfriend up.

"Damn Pepper. I didn't know you had been hitting the gym. It's definitely working." Harry said as he walked up to the couple with a smile. Pepper looked over and gave him a tired smile.

"Hello to you too Harry. Thanks for coming to help." she said sincerely. Harry waved it off.

"It was no problem. You should have seen how angry Tony sounded when he found out they took you. I honestly was just back up." Harry said.

"Regardless. I really appreciate it Harry." Tony said. He sounded serious but was already sounding like his normal self again. Harry just smiled. The couple where now just staring at each other in the eyes intensely. It was really intimate so Harry decided to excuse himself.

"Well I'll leave you with the mess then Tony. I guess I should get back to the office." Harry said. Tony just nodded as he was too distracted with Pepper to comment. Harry took one last look before he flashed away.

 _Back at the office_

As soon as Harry arrived back in his office, his heart almost stopped. Both Tracey and Daphne where still in the room. Except now they seemed to be on top of his desk, almost entirely naked. They seemed quite busy too as Harry was just frozen in complete shock at the activity that was happening in front of him. Tracey noticed him first as she opened her eyes from the pleasure she was receiving at being lip locked and grinding against Daphne. She immediately zeroed in on the frozen Harry who was gaping at them in surprise. Tracey immediately shoved Daphne off and went as red as a tomato. Daphne looked very confused as she looked at Tracey.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked. Tracey just pointed at Harry. Daphne looked to where she was pointing and then she too froze in shock. A whole minute must of went by before anyone had enough brain power to say anything. Daphne was the first.

"Ummmm. We can explain?" she said nervously. This seemed to make Tracey even redder. It did manage to snap Harry out of his shock. Harry then looked both sad and disappointed. Daphne briefly wondered if he wouldn't accept the relationship she and Tracey had. It was very rare for two witches to be together in such a way and many wizarding countries still looked down upon it. She didn't think Harry would be biased because of something like sexual preference but the way he was looking now made her doubt herself. However, all that doubt washed away with his next sentence though.

"That desk was made 100 years ago from 2000 year old Mahogany." Harry said with sadness clear in his voice. Daphne was so thrown off by that, that she could only manage one response

"What?"

 **And that's the end of the chapter. One of my longest chapters to date. Really hope you guys enjoyed it. Try to drop a review and tell me what you guys thought of it if you can. I'll see you all at my next chapter. Until then, peace!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Boy its been awhile. I'm sure I don't need to tell you guys how busy college life is so I'll just skip over that part and say it's really fun but obviously causes me to have random update times based on how much work I have. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read this. I believe it was like 8 or so chapters ago that I said this story was 2/3 or 3/4 over. Not sure if that remains true or not so i'll just try to end it whenever it feel s natural. Hope you guys like the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

 _June 17_ _th_ _2013_

"You know, you do need to go back to the office at some point." Natasha commented as she looked at her boyfriend. Harry was sitting and doing work at the dining room table in just his boxers.

"No I don't." Harry responded without looking up.

"It's just a desk. Why don't you just buy a new one and get over it?" Natasha questioned.

"The desk was a heavy loss to be sure but that's not the problem. The problem is that I highly doubt that they only restricted their illicit activities to my desk while they were doing such activities in my office." Harry said back.

"Then just have the room sanitized." She exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"Won't matter, I will still always have the knowledge that they were doing such activities in my office. I will always look at a piece of the room and wonder if it has been contaminated." Harry said back.

"If I recall correctly, we already 'contaminated' most of the room ourselves." Natasha said lightly with a smile.

"Of course but I liked it when we did it. I would look at my office chair somedays and just sit down with a smile at the memories." Harry said while smirking back at her. Natasha just shook her head at his antics.

"Well when are you going to at least start talking to Daphne and Tracey again?" Natasha asked.

"As soon as the image of them fucking leaves my head whenever I see them." Harry responded back. Natasha walked up behind him and draped herself on his shoulders.

"Perhaps I could help replace those memories with something more pleasant…" Natasha whispered into his ear. Harry couldn't help the small shiver he felt go down his back when she said that.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked her as he stopped looking at his papers and tilted his head more in her direction.

"Why don't we head to the bedroom, I'm sure I can think of something on the way." She said with a devious smirk. Harry gulped softly at that. He would like to think he was pretty good when it came to the art of love making but Natasha was something else entirely. She was definitely way more skilled than him but he had much more stamina than she did. Still, she would always take the lead in the bedroom, not that he had a problem with that or anything, but sometimes she got a little…extreme. Harry followed the woman he was equally scared and aroused by up to his room.

 _June 18_ _th_ _2013_

"You don't look so good." Ren commented as he looked at Harry in their newest facility. Azkaban was finally finished and had already been fully equipped. Ren had even employed his trusted staff on the projects they were assigned.

"Yeah, me and Natasha…. let's just say I had a long night and leave it at that." Harry finished as he looked over the men and women currently working and researching.

"I'm not even going to bother asking as I already knew you were a masochist." Ren said as he looked down at various papers that had research on them.

"I'm not a masochist." Harry said to the man blandly.

"Oh? Then what would you call yourself?" Ren asked.

"Someone who loves their girlfriend enough to allow her to occasionally do what she wants with my body?" Harry responded.

"I'm fairly sure you like it, therefore, you are a masochist." Ren told him as they started walking to what was Harry's newest office.

"Again, do you even HAVE a girlfriend or boyfriend yet Ren?" Harry asked challengingly

"And as I will say again, I choose to not have one as I am too busy. I also already told you that I am straight." Ren said with a glare as they reached the room.

"Sure man. Whatttteeeevvvveerrrr you say." Harry said as they sat down. Ren just continued to glare. Harry decided to stop the conversation there and move on.

"So, how's the projects coming along?" Harry asked as he looked at Ren. Ren handed him a folder to read over as he gave a verbal update.

"It's going well. Those magic containers we found are now called Mcells. Unimaginative, I know but we are pressed for time." Ren explained. Harry nodded at the explanation. The name wasn't terrible and if he found that it didn't fit, he would just change it later. He gestured for the man to go on as he opened the folder with the research.

"We have found that we can indeed clone them but we couldn't exactly take them out of blood so we are trying to make an artificial plasma that will work as a proper holder instead. We actually have already made progress on that front as well. We should have said plasma figured out in a month. Also, said plasma will only be able to be made through magical means." Ren told him.

"Good, that'll mean that even if world governments discover it, it will be very hard if not impossible to replicate." Harry said. Ren nodded in confirmation.

"We have been having problems with the ship creation itself though." Ren said Harry looked up from the papers and at Ren questioningly.

"You already started it's building plans?" Harry asked.

"No but we have been looking for materials that will be able to withstand the pressure of the speed we will need to achieve to go out of our solar system conventionally." Ren explained.

"Oh, go ahead and not do that." Harry told the man. Ren looked at him in surprise.

"Why? Are we cancelling that project?" Ren asked.

"No, we just won't need to travel at that speed in the first place." Harry said.

"Can you elaborate on what you mean?" Ren asked his young boss. Harry nodded.

"After thinking about it, we will not be using speed to move from place to place. We will use wormholes instead, or at least, sort of wormholes. I'm going to call them wormholes for convenience." Harry said to the man. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"How do you propose that we create these 'sort of' wormholes then?" Ren asked.

"This is where I will come in. We are going to do extensive testing on how I travel when Flashing. After that we, will apply it to the ships so no major speed will be necessary, or at least, nothing past light speed.

"I see, you think you create your own miniaturized wormhole every time you teleport then?" Ren asked.

"If not then I'm still going to call it that but I do believe that you can use it for the ships method of travel. Here's what I am thinking, we measure a small distance of me teleporting. Then we have a computer calculate the distance that I teleported so it has a unit of measurement associated with my traveling. This will allow us what we need to know to calculate for travel, then presto. We make a wormhole then appear there."

"I really hope to god that you know it won't be that simple." Ren said as he looked at his boss.

"Nothing ever is but it's a start." Harry said with a smile. Ren nodded.

"I see. Well I suppose I'll get started right away." Ren said as he stood up to leave. Harry himself also prepared to leave as well.

"One more thing, do you know a Jane Foster?" Ren asked. Harry gave him a confused look.

"The name is vaguely familiar. Why?" Harry asked.

"She's been trying to get an audience with you from what I hear. Your assistant has been trying to get in contact with you to let you know but apparently you're ignoring her." Ren said giving him a pointed look. Harry grimaced. He should probably have a sit down with Daphne at some point to talk about the incident but he still wasn't sure If he could see her without…images popping in his head.

"I will take care of it. Thanks for letting me know." Harry said before flashing away.

 _June 19_ _th_ _, New York Penthouse_

Harry looked around the penthouse full of people that all came exclusively from the 1% of the entire planet. There was a lot of women in dresses and men in tuxedos mingling with each other. This was the third fundraiser that Harry had been invited to and Natasha had told him that he needed to stop putting them off and just go to one. Of course he agreed as long as she came and suffered with him. She seemed to not have any problem with this arrangement sadly. Harry hadn't really thought about it but she had gone to quite a few of these type of events on missions already. Going to one more was nothing for her.

"You need to relax." Natasha said as she pressed herself against him.

"I am relaxed." Harry said as his eyes scanned the crowd of million and billionaires.

"No I mean relax to the level of a normal person not your fake version of being relaxed." Natasha scolded him playfully

"Tell you what, just don't leave my side tonight and I will try to relax." Harry replied with a small smile back at her. Natasha returned the smile and nodded slightly as they both started to make their way through the crowd of people. He greeted both men and women who seemed interested in meeting him. He had just released his car line in both the U.S as well as most of Europe. It seemed to be selling well so far and had gained his company a lot more attention. They had to start doing massive expansions in both offices and dealerships in a short amount of time. Harry had to constantly go to each country to speed up the contract process that allowed him to own new pieces of property for his business. It was both a hassle and necessity for his company. He was considering on starting a construction department within his company that specialized in both speed and reliability.

It didn't take long before music started playing and couples started to slowly dancing in the middle of the penthouse floor. Harry didn't even get a chance to ask Natasha before she was dragging him to the dance floor and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry just smirked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You have been rather pushy lately." Harry commented.

"It's a new experience for me, I admit, to get to do whatever I want with someone. In the past, the most important thing was to fit my targets image of an ideal woman. I never really got think about what I myself enjoy to do. Now that I have you however, I find myself enjoying my newfound ability to decide my own preferences." Natasha said almost excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Glad that I can be of service." Harry said to her sarcastically. She just smiled back at him deviously.

"Don't lie. I know you love the things I do to you." She said back sensually. Harry felt a slight shiver go down his back.

"I will not confirm nor deny that statement." Harry said back as he continued to dance with his girlfriend for a few songs. Towards the end of the third dance, Harry started to notice some not so pleasant intent that he felt was directed at him. While dancing he allowed his eyes to scan the crowd in the direction that it was coming from. It was hard to pinpoint it exactly. So many people here let off so much greed that it was even able to cover the more sinister intent that he was feeling from whoever his unwelcome spectator was. After a few more moments, his eyes finally landed on a woman. She appeared to be European of some sort. She was clearly Caucasian but had a slight olive tint to her skin. She had long raven black hair that cascaded down her back and complimented her black and purple, backless, dress. She was quite beautiful and Harry could see that she was getting quite a few looks from members of the opposite sex and quite a few members of the same sex as well. Harry would have passed over her as a suspect if It wasn't for the quick glance she sent his way that was almost unnoticeable and clearly wasn't meant to be noticed either.

Harry concentrated on her more fully now that he knew who was sending him such negative intent. He frowned in confusion. She felt…weird. Unlike any person he ever felt before. Even her heartbeat was different than anyone else he felt before. Natasha seemed to notice his frown and the direction of his gaze.

"Something interesting about that woman?" Natasha asked calmly. She didn't want to assume anything.

"Hm. I can't be one hundred percent sure but I think she may want to kill me." Harry said unsure of himself. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why would she want to do something like that? Do you know her?" Natasha asked.

"No. This is the first time I have ever seen her before. She also feels weird to my senses." Harry commented as he made sure to stop looking at her to not arouse suspicion and just kept his attention on her with magic.

"Weird how?" Natasha asked while still glancing at the woman who seemed to be looking like she was trying to mingle with some of the other guest.

"I'm not sure how to describe it exactly. It's almost like…. she's not human or at least not completely. She feels like something else." Harry said with uncertainty. Natasha looked surprised.

"Do you mean like a mutant?" Natasha asked.

"No, mutants just feel like humans with a little or a lot of something extra depending on their power level." Harry answered. Natasha thought about that for a moment.

"What do you want to do about it?" Natasha asked.

"I think I'll give her an opportunity to kill me and go from there. Might interrogate her afterword. Would you mind going back home while I take care of this. Since this is a new entity that I have not encountered before, I would prefer to do this alone." Harry said to her. Natasha did not look pleased but nodded none the less. It wouldn't exactly be fair if she said no as she asked the same thing of Harry to allow her to do her own job with no interference from him unless absolutely necessary. Harry watched her smoothly make her exit. He threw up a few privacy spells before walking up to the unknown and preparing to give her the ole razzle dazzle.

"Beautiful event tonight isn't it? And for such a good cause too." Harry commented airily to the woman. The woman turned to him and immediately her eyes sparkled at seeing him. He felt her intent increase by two-fold.

"Indeed it is. I did always have a soft spot for children." The woman said back smoothly, referencing the fundraisers target to help orphan children all over the country.

"I just like helping those less fortunate than myself. Oh, where are my manners. Harry Wolfe. CEO of Wolfe Enterprises." Harry said while shooting a charming smile at the woman. The woman smiled back.

"Charmed. My name is Samantha. No title that goes with it I'm afraid." She said jokingly. Harry gave a convincing laugh at the joke.

"So Samantha, I don't believe I have seen you at one of these events before. Are you new to the area or did you perhaps just come in to some money that you wanted to give the less fortunate?" Harry asked while keeping his smile on his face.

"Oh I wouldn't really say recently. It's been in my family for a while but I just decided to stop letting it collect dust in some bank and actually spend it." She said back to him as she wrapped herself around his arm and they started to walk through the event.

"My how generous of you. I imagine your husband wasn't too pleased by that." Harry commented.

"I wouldn't know; I don't have a husband." She said back with a smile as she leaned into him a little more. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Wife then?" he asked. Samantha threw her head back and laughed. It was very convincing too. She clearly was quite good at acting which likely meant she was a professional. If Harry didn't already know that she was probably planning to kill him, he would have most likely been convinced. It also didn't escape his notice that she was slowly leading him to the elevator. That probably meant she didn't want witnesses.

"No wife either I'm afraid." She responded.

"Shame. Beautiful woman like you deserves someone who can make them happy all the time." Harry said alluringly.

"Maybe, perhaps you could help me with that." She said suggestively. Harry smiled at her.

"Well, who am I deny a lady." Harry said as they now picked up their pace to the elevator. He was glad that he had cast those privacy spells because it would be annoying if someone caught him with another woman so soon after he went public with his relationship with Natasha. As they reached the elevator Samantha was clinging to him extremely tightly. She was also making sure to press her, admittedly impressive, cleavage into his arms. It was at this point that Harry noticed something prickling at his mental barriers. He let it in slightly to see what it was and noticed it to be a probe similar to what Veela used to ensnare men. Harry looked at the woman and assumed it was from her. Especially since the probe did feel different then what he remembered from that French Veela he met those years ago at the tournament. He let it in just in case she could consciously tell when it was working or not but didn't let it affect him.

They both stepped in the elevator and watched as the door closed behind them. Harry noticed immediately that there was no camera in the elevator and wondered if she would notice and try to make her move in here. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as the thought crossed his mind, she reached over and pressed the stop button on the elevator. Harry gave her a pretend look of confusion which she returned with a sensual smile. Harry tensed slightly in preparation just in case. It caught him completely off guard when she actually reached over and brought him into a deep kiss. Harry's eyes shot open.

' _What the actual fuck! Why the hell is she kissing me? Is she not going to actually kill me or even try? Could my senses have been wrong or tricked somehow? Did I misread the entire situation? Oh Fuck, Nat is going to rip off my testicles and watch me choke to death with them shoved down my throat!'_ Harry thought as he looked wide eyed at the woman. It happened almost immediately after that, he felt the pull from his body and realized that the woman in front of him was literally pulling his energy and life from his body through the kiss. He made a mental sigh in relief that he had not terribly misread the situation and that this random woman did not have the hots for him.

He put a magical barrier on his lips to stop this woman from killing him. Her eyes opened in confusion as she then focused on him. She tried to pull herself away but Harry reached out and grabbed her arms. She had no time to react before both her and Harry disappeared in a bright silver flash from the elevator.

She immediately jumped away from Harry and surveyed her new surroundings. She had no idea where she was. She assumed it was a room or cave of some kind considering how dark it was. She could barely see anything a few feet in front of her.

Harry watched her try to get her bearings from a corner of his room. They were in his hidden basement on Wolfe Cove. He hadn't used it since he mentally destroyed Voldemort after torturing him for hours. He sent out a mental signal to Sammy to let her know he was here and that he had a guest. Sammy acknowledged this and was making her way down to the basement as well since she was apparently bored.

Harry didn't do anything as he watched the woman try to regain her senses. He didn't bother attacking especially since Sammy wanted to come. Harry just watched her with an almost bored expression. She seemed to have some sort of technology on her arm that she uncloaked. He was willing to bet that there was something on it that would give her light to see but she didn't want to use it because she thought that he might still be here with her. A smart thought if he couldn't already see in the dark with magic as if it were midday. While she tried to figure it out the door to the basement opened. Harry had to do a double take when he saw a female silhouette in the light streaming through the door frame.

'Sammy? Are you using some sort of illusion?' Harry asked over their mental link.

'No.' she responded without an explanation. Harry watched as the silhouette entered the room as did their killer guest. The would be assassin backed up into the shadows as fast as possible to not be seen. The silhouette closed the door behind her and walked down the now revealed stairs. She then moved to the middle of the room and looked at the woman who was trying to hide in the shadows. She was doing fairly well too. Sadly, even if Sammy didn't have magical eyesight, she was still a reptile. She could clearly see the woman.

"So who are you?" Sammy asked dully. As she said it, Harry finally took in her appearance. His snake's form had long black hair much like his prisoners and was a tanner color skin tone. The clothes she was wearing were also a simple blouse with jeans that he knew that Natasha owned. They must be constructs or illusions. There also seemed to be something wrong with her skin. He couldn't see in enough detail to identify it though. Harry turned his attention back to his would be assassin. She seemed to be debating something.

"My name is Samantha. Can you please help me? I don't know where I am." The woman said clearly trying to pretend to be someone in distress. Harry almost smirked in amusement but managed to contain himself. Sammy on the other didn't bother and an amused smirk came onto her face.

"You don't know where you are huh? That is quite unfortunate. Any idea how you got in here?" Sammy asked the woman said with a hint of her amusement. Harry couldn't tell if his would be assassin noticed though.

"I have no idea. One moment I am with this man and the next moment he's grabbing me painfully and now I'm here." Samantha said with a sniffle.

"You're talking about Harry I assume." Sammy said. Harry got the feeling that she glanced in his direction when she said that. Samantha looked slightly more tense at Sammy knowing his identity.

"You're…you're not with him are you? Please help me! He wants to kill me. I beg you!" Samantha pressed.

"If Harry wants to kill you and brought you here to do it, then you must be a really bad person. You clearly don't know where you are. The fact that he brought you to this room is not a good sign for you. He's only brought two other people here. One was never seen again and the other is brain dead. Also you no longer need to put up this pathetic act. You aren't even close to fooling me." Sammy said nonchalantly. Samantha paused for a second before straightening herself. Funny how just the posture change alone seemed to change her whole attitude from pathetic crying mess to a confident woman who showed no fear. At this point, Harry decided to turn the lights. He snapped his finger and instantly the room was filled with light. Harry watched Samantha squint trying to adjust to the light and looked around. When her eyes landed on him, he could feel the steel enter her eyes.

"Sorry to cut your chat short Sammy." Harry said. He saw Samantha about to respond, assuming that Harry was talking to her.

"It's fine, I'm more interested in what happens next anyways. You didn't even bother to restrain her. Does that mean you don't even plan to kill her?" Sammy responded. Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Will see. I want to know some things before I decide that." Harry said. He saw Samantha frown. Harry then diverted his attention. He reached his hand towards her and silently summoned whatever was on her wrist that he had spotted earlier. As soon as it came off, Samantha went through a big change. The most obvious thing was that she went from an average height, Caucasian, woman to a tall, slightly muscled, blue woman. Harry raised an eyebrow but wasn't too surprised. He already knew she wasn't a human after all. He went from looking at the woman to looking at the fascinating piece of technology off her wrist. It seemed to be something that one attached to their wrist and went half way towards the elbow. He couldn't really make much of it besides the obvious. It was obviously a very advanced piece of equipment that could at least cause some sort of visual cloak on someone that could fool at least the sense of sight and touch. He would make sure to give it Ren for study. His eyes then turned back to the now glaring blue woman.

"So, I take it your name isn't Samantha then." Harry said lightly as he looked at the woman. The blue woman just continued to glare at him. Harry noticed she seemed to have black markings on different parts of her body. He wondered what they symbolized.

"If you don't speak then I will be forced to invade your mind. You will most likely try to stop me which will cause me to do damage to you as I extract the information from you." Harry said. Harry watched her eyes widen at the statement and become thoughtful. He noticed a certain look cross her eyes that he recognized.

"Don't bother. I can still retrieve the information from a corpse and it would probably be easier for me. This is a lose-lose situation for you. I would just try to run damage control if I were you." Harry said. The woman was back to glaring.

"And how would I go about doing that against someone who could read my every thought." The woman said in a challenging tone of voice. Harry noticed that Sammy had conjured a seat for herself and was watching.

"If you cooperate, I won't enter your mind. You will only have to answer the questions I ask." Harry offered. The woman scowled.

"I will not bend to your will so easily." She yelled. Harry saw this coming though. 'Samantha' charged at him. Harry had to admit, the woman was fast. He was thirty feet from her and she crossed the distance in a blink of an eye. Harry was ready though.

The woman reared back her fist and brought it towards Harry's face at an alarming rate. Harry was just as fast though. He moved his right foot forward and turned his head to the side and watched the fist sail by. Before she could move back to cover her vulnerability, Harry drove his elbow directly in between two of her ribs. She lurched forward in pain and immediately jumped backwards to get away from him. Harry just calmly stood and watched the woman who was panting in pain from the hit.

"You did not research anything about me before trying to kill me did you." Harry asked with a slight smirk. She glared at him in response. She took one deep breath and got back into a pose of some sort. It didn't look like any particular style that he knew of but it was entirely possible that she was using some unknown style. Or she could not be using a style and just going off of experience. She charged more carefully this time. She tried to tackle him instead of a straight strike, Harry watched her dive at him. He simply dropped to his knees and watching the woman sail over him. She landed on the ground with a big shake that showed that she was most likely heavier than she looked.

By now, Harry could tell that she was just going to attack him with different moves until she could find out what his weakness was. She was most likely use to relying on the fact that she was physically stronger and faster than most humans to try and go for the long run where she took a few hits until she found something to use against him. With this figured out, Harry decided to cut this little game they were playing short. He stood up and moved over to her form that was still on the floor and about to get up. Harry raised his foot and stomped on her stomach, knocking the breath out of her harshly before putting his foot on her throat.

"As fun as this for me, I'm going to have to cut it short. Do you accept my terms or am I going to have to break into your mind? Nod your head for yes and shake it for no." Harry said to the woman that was literally under his foot. He waited for a few seconds for her to catch her breath. She then tried to use her strength to grab Harry and throw him. Sadly, for her, Harry was through messing around and would not budge. After finally stopping with the pointless struggle. She glared up at Harry and reluctantly nodded. Harry removed his foot and backed away a few steps. He watched her stand up cautiously and rub her throat while keeping an eye on him.

"Good, now that we've got that nonsense out of the way, lets start with something easy. What is your name?" Harry asked almost politely. The woman continued to glare for almost a solid minute before speaking.

"Una- Rogg." She almost spat out. Harry tested the name in his head.

"Well then. Una- Rogg, what did you hope to gain by killing me?" Harry asked. She looked conflicted again as if she really did not want to say.

"I…hoped to use you as a peace offering." She said. Harry was puzzled at that.

"Who would want my corpse as a peace offering and why are you apparently at odds with this person?" Harry asked

"I was to offer you to The Mad Titan as a peace offering. When I was young, I was chosen by The Mad Titan to be trained and used as one of his assassins. I did not want to do this so I ran away and hid on this planet." Una said reluctantly. Harry tried to process this information.

"I see. The Mad Titan is a title I assume. What is his name and why does a being who I don't believe I have ever met want me dead?" Harry asked.

"His name is Thanos, one of the most powerful beings in the known, and most likely unknown, universe. He is also known as the Avatar of Death. He has killed billions and destroyed entire planets. I do not know why he wants you dead but I do know he definitely does, though only his top generals know of this desire for your death. I found out from my father." Una continued to explain. Harry was, now, more than a little concerned. This being did not sound like someone he ever wanted to meet. Anyone who could cause the death of billions and entire planets was not someone who he wanted to be on the shit list of.

"He doesn't sound friendly." Harry commented dryly.

"He wishes to rule and enslave the entire universe. No he is not very friendly. Part of the reason I wished to not serve under him and have done my best to stay off his radar since leaving my people." Una said back equally dryly. Harry looked at her.

"What are your people anyone. You look humanoid for the most part except for the enhanced muscles and being blue." Harry said. Una just looked at him.

"We are known as the Kree. A great and powerful race that rules over countless worlds." Una said in an almost arrogant fashion.

"So this Thanos guy is also Kree then?" Harry questioned. Una shook her head.

"He is not a Kree but he does rule over us for the most part. I do not know of his race or origin other than the fact that he is called a titan." Una told him. Harry nodded slowly at that.

"Hmm I see. Nothing else you can tell me about him then?" Harry asked. Una shook her head.

"You know as much on him as I do now." She told him. Harry sighed.

'So, a recap. There's a super powerful, evil, warlord after me that's destroyed entire planets. He also happens to have an entire race at his beck and call. Great. Just fucking fantastic.' Harry thought to himself. Sammy seemed to be listening to his thoughts as she was still sitting and trying to not laugh at him.

"Alright, I guess that all that is left is to decide what to do with you." Harry pondered out loud as he looked at the blue woman. Una found herself suddenly feeling very nervous. She had honestly been truthful the whole time because she assumed he had a way to tell if she were lying or not. She had also tried to get him to relate and understand her cause enough to not want to kill him.

"Perhaps I can be of some use to you." Una stammered out in an attempt of self-preservation.

"Tell me, did you have any training in assassination before you left?" Harry asked. Una was caught off guard by the question.

"I only ever mastered the basics. I am much more skilled in seduction with some skill in acting as well. I have experience with some fighting as well from some training." She said very quickly. She didn't know where this was going but she hoped it kept her alive.

"Hmm…that explains earlier I guess. When I first saw you, I assumed you were much better than you were but clearly you're better at subterfuge than at fighting or killing. Though I imagine that kissing trick you tried earlier is pretty effective against most people that aren't me." Harry said out loud. Una felt herself blush a little at the reminder of her failed attempt on his life. She didn't say anything more though. Harry just looked at her for a few minutes before gaining a strange glint in his eyes that Una noticed. A very dangerous looking glint. A glint that made her want to curl in on herself.

"I have a job that I think you would be **perfect** for." Harry said as he slowly walked towards her. Una was very much reminded of how a predator would approach cornered prey. Which meant that she was probably the prey.

"What do you mean? What job?" She asked a little nervously as she watched him approach with his freaky smile.

"A very particular job." Harry continued as he crept closer.

"Stay-…stay away from me." Una said as she backed up into a wall.

"Why Una that's not very nice. And I thought we were becoming **friends.** " Harry said as his eyes started to glow red.

Una couldn't remember what happened after that very well. All she remembered was blacking out as her captor laughed like a psychopath over her.

 **And theres chapter 39. Hope you guys liked it. For those of you who follow Marvel comics and know of Una- Rogg, know that I have no knowledge of her personality. All I knew of her was that she was kree, she can suck out life, and has a hypnotism stuff. Very basic things. I needed a Kree and didn't think I could just make one up (I don't know any Kree names!) so I decided to just pick one that already exists and use them how I wanted. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Peace!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey so i'm back sort of I guess. Sorry about the long wait. Life hasn't been great these past months. In late November there was a death in my family of someone I was close too and then I had finals immediately after it causing me to have a lot of stress. During Christmas break I went back to working full time until literally the day before I came back to college. Needless to say I have been feeling extremely tired and stressed. Needed to take some time to deal with it before I exploded which is why this chapter is so late. Sorry too those who have been patiently waiting for it's return. Thank you as well for giving me that patience. I truly appreciate it. I don't want to talk to much more so I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter.**

"This is not the type of job that I thought you meant" Una said as she looked around the facility. Harry just smiled.

"It's better than being dead right?" Harry asked.

"I figure you want me to help you with technology. You will be disappointed. I'm not exactly an expert on how things work. I just know that they do work and how to use it." Una explained. Harry shrugged.

"That's more than anyone else knows. Besides, I am sure that Ren will appreciate the help." Harry said. Una just looked at him.

"You did not kill me just so I could help you with something that I probably can't even help you with?" Una asked in slight confusion. Harry looked at her.

"A long time ago I might have done just that. I use to kill plenty of people without a thought. Mostly because it was easy and earned me an income. When I think back on it though, I realize it was because it was an activity that I felt connected me with someone I use to be close to. I myself didn't really enjoy it nor feel a dislike for it. Now, I try to not kill people unless I need to or there just an asshole. Leave that to my significant other." Harry finished

"Does that mean you will stop saying you are the world's greatest assassin?" Asked Ren who finally entered the room.

"Nah. I already earned the title meaning someone has to beat me to take it away from me." Harry explained.

"One, you were a mercenary not an assassin. Two, that logic only applies to wrestling not killing people." Ren deadpanned.

"Ren, here I am giving you a new assistant, who is an ALIEN by the way, and all you can do is complain about my well earned titles!"Harry exclaimed. Ren chuckled slightly before looking at the blue woman with some curiosity.

"And who might you be?" Ren asked ignoring Harry.

"Una-Rogg of the Kree." Una said warily.

"Kree? Interesting. What brings you to this planet?" Ren asked as his eyes started to light up.

"Questions for after I leave maybe. For now let me do some quick explaining. Una is going to help you figure out the science behind her technology. She also can kinda suck out your soul through a kiss so be wary of that." Harry joked. Ren just scrunched his eyebrows in confusion while Una glared.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not. I did actually want to ask you how you found an alien though?" Ren asked,

"She found me actually. Yes, I also am sure she is an alien and not some sort of mutant or magical variant of a human." Harry said. Ren seemed to make a grunt in thought.

"Hmm. So you are sure she won't try to kill me?" Ren asked. Una did look slightly offended.

"Of course I'm not sure. That's why we have the turret security system. Oh by the way Una, there is a security system built into every room that will blast you to pieces if you try to hurt any personnel." Harry said to the blue woman. Una seemed like she wanted to say something but apparently decided not too.

"Good so you two have fun with science and shit. I have other stuff to take care of." Harry said as he prepared to leave.

"Wait! What did you want us to work on with her?" Ren asked.

"Whatever you think may benefit us, especially if it concerns our little project." Harry said as he gave Ren a meaningful look. Ren nodded in understanding. Una looked confused as she looked between the two men but still didn't say anything. Harry smiled and waved goodbye at the two before disappearing in a flash. Una looked at Ren.

"Is he always like that?" Una asked. Ren just shrugged.

"Pretty much. You should be glad that age has mellowed him out." Ren said to the tall blue woman.

 _Wolfe Cove_

Harry looked at what use to be his snake as Sammy sipped tea in his kitchen.

"So, do you perhaps want to explain how you now have a human form?" Harry asked.

"Not really a human form. More of an anything form. While you have been sitting behind a desk doing nothing, I decided to study magic. You have a library of books that you haven't even bothered with. I thought I might as well take a look." Sammy explained.

"And this form of yours was in those books?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"No, I had taken a liking to arithmancy and actually created this form myself or at least the ability to change form easily." she said with a lazy drawl. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else you may have learned?" Harry asked.

"Plenty. Speaking of learning, it seems your power stopped growing. I was going to discuss that with you as I found out that's pretty dangerous." Sammy explained.

"A little late. Found out awhile back and made a quick solution. I put some runes on my skin that act as magical storage. They fill up and then disperse any of the extra magic after that safely into the air around me.

"That sounds like something complex that you just simplified to make sound simple." Sammy said with a smirk that was very reminiscent to her snake smirk. Harry smiled at her.

"Well you know me...So we going to have a fight or what? I want to see how strong you are." Harry said.

"I...don't think that's a good idea." Sammy said as she looked at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why? What's the problem?" He asked.

"To put it simply. You are out of shape. You are still both fast and strong but you are definitely not as fast and strong as you use to be. Plus, I doubt you have learned any new tricks. In a fight between us, especially with my bodies magical resistant properties. You would not win." Sammy said. Harry glared at her.

"Now i'm going to have to insist." Harry said. Sammy shrugged.

"Whatever." she replied. They both walked outside. They went over to the beach where Harry drew a rune in the sand to put a light dome around them to prevent damaging the island.

"Alright should we jump right into it." Harry said as he got into a stance. Sammy did the same. Harry started with a heavy stunner sent towards her. Sammy didn't even blink and barely moved to summon a shield to block the stunner. The way she did already proved that she was better than most modern day wizards. How much better was the question. Harry was about to throw out another spell to test her but Sammy did so first. She threw out a pitch white spell that almost looked like it had a trail of fire behind it. Harry threw up a powerful shield to block the spell and watched with surprise as it went straight through. He was barely able to dodge to the side as the spell flew past. It was very concerning that even when it missed him he could physically feel the heat coming from it as it passed by. Spells usually didn't have physical effects coming off them. With the darker ones, you could feel the darkness coming from it just like you may feel certain emotions from one's like an expecto patronum. Spells were really just concentrated forms of intent anyways. They needed to hit a living thing to even do anything, unless they were overpowered and cause damage. Of course, when you throw out an elemental magic like lighting or fire you could physically feel it since elemental magic worked differently than regular spells.

This spell definitely had heat pouring off of it that Harry could only imagine was comparable to the black flames that he used. Harry looked back at Sammy who was smiling innocently at him.

"We're going to play like that are we? Alrighty then." Harry said as he conjured a pack of wolves from the sand on the beach to attack Sammy. Sammy easily blasted them back into sand but Harry only needed it as a distraction as he conjured a giant wave of water from the ocean next to them. Sammys eyes seemed to widen a little but quickly whipped into action. She formed a transparent bubble shield around herself. The wave hit her and as soon as it did, Harry reached out with his magic and froze the water solid on top of her. He looked at his handiwork with satisfaction. Because of her little shield, the water had frozen around her in a sphere looking pretty beautiful actually..

The beauty didn't last long though as it started glowing bright blue before exploding outwards sending large shards of ice in every direction. Harry blocked the ones coming at him before looking at his snake/person/shapeshifter? He was honestly still confused about the whole thing. Sammy looked unconcerned about the fact that a minute ago she was frozen in an ice sphere.

"Most impressive. Seems I had underestimated your skills and reflexes after all this time." Sammy said with a smirk. Harry returned.

"Well I'm just that amazing I guess. You ready to call it quits?" Harry asked. He was pretty sure that she knew that she couldn't win at this point. Unfortunately her smile just got wider.

"You seem confused. I didn't say that you were going to win. Merely that I had underestimated you." Sammy clarified. Harry frowned at that. Sammy held out her hand. Immediately red markings started to swirl around her hand in an almost mesmerizing pattern. The markings looked like letters of some kind though not in any language he was familiar with. They were probably runes of some sort though he had never seen runes used in such a way and had no idea of how to even go about copying such a technique.

The glow pulsed once before a giant red mist shot out of her hand and quickly formed a giant cloud directly in front of him. He wasn't sure if cloud was the right word. It looked like a million tiny small things forming and moving as one to make a large thing. Either way, the way it pulsed almost like it was alive actually made Harry a little scared, almost. The red mist seemed to notice him and rushed at him in a very quick pace. Harry flashed away but some of the mist had already stuck to him. He watched as it ate away his clothing and started to eat away at his skin. He started to release large amounts of magic to purge the mist from his person but nothing seemed to work. Not only was it not working but it seemed to get larger the more it ate away from him. Eventually he summoned black flames to burn away the mist and that seemed to do the trick. He made sure to burn every last bit so it could not multiply back into existence. With the most taken care of, he flashed back to the cove more than a little annoyed.

"What the shit was that?" Harry yelled at Sammy. Sammy was sitting on a piece of driftwood on the beach probably waiting for him to return.

"Hmm. Just a little idea I had awhile back. Turned out quite successful don't you think?" Sammy said with a smirk.

"Successful my ass. That mist shit was trying to eat me alive!" Harry said as he held up his rapidly healing arms. Sammy nodded.

"Well its suppose to. Its suppose to consume everything in its path until it's destroyed or called back to me. Even magic isn't immune to its effects. I assumed you used your little flames to destroy it?" Sammy asked. Harry glared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah it burnt it completely." He admitted. Sammy nodded as if such a result was expected.

"Magic with such a destructive nature can overwhelm or at least hold it off. Not many, i've noticed, have access to that kind of magic though making it very hard to counter." Sammy said. Harry was still grumbling in anger about almost being eaten alive.

"So how did you make it?" He asked. She smirked. She seemed to be doing that a lot more in this form.

"When I'm not sleeping and eating away the day, I relieve my boredom by trying to develop new magic for different purposes. Just something to keep me entertained. I've had quite a bit of success so far." Sammy explained.

"And the runes you used to summon that killer mist?" Harry asked. He was most interested in that since he considered himself quite the expert in runes yet he had not recognized them at all.

"They aren't runes, they are seals. Similar yet quite a bit more versatile. The language used for them is lost as far as I know but I have managed to find a few books with them when I decided to travel." Sammy said.

"Could you teach me?" Harry asked. Sammy shrugged.

"I'll think about it." She said unconvincingly. Harry glared at his snake in annoyance.

"Hey remember when I gave you magic that allowed you to do basically anything you wanted and not have to slither around everywhere. That sure was nice of me and all. Maybe you might be able to return the favor you know." Harry said with continued annoyance. Sammy put a finger up to her lips in thought.

"Hmmmm. I'll think about it. I need to decide if you doing what you should have no matter what is truly worthy of a reward." Sammy said.

"...You honestly believe that I am more your pet than you are mine don't you?' Harry said in defeat.

"What kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course you're my pet. That was never in question." Sammy said. Harry just sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to leave now. In a few days I'm going to come back and hopefully you will be willing to teach me something. Also, you better visit your sister. She will be starting Hogwarts soon." Sammy said. Harry's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot to visit her recently. She must be pissed at me." Harry yelled at himself.

"She is but she is very intelligent so she understands how busy you have been." Sammy said.

"Still not an excuse. I should go visit her tomorrow. It's been too long." Harry said talking to himself once more.

"Well if that's all, I'm going to go and sleep somewhere." Sammy said as she disappeared and a larger than average snake took her place before lazily slithering away. Harry looked at the snake in confusion.

'Why wouldn't she just walk to her napping spot before changing form?' He thought to himself before he too disappeared.

 _New York_

Harry flashed into his apartment and immediately climbed into bed where he draped himself over his girlfriend and wrapped around her. Natasha squirmed into him a little before she found a comfortable position.

"Did you kill her?" Natasha asked sleepily.

"Nah. turns out she was an alien and we worked out a deal. She's going to be working with Ren until I decide she has worked off the debt she owes me for trying to kill me." Harry said.

"Okay. Were going to Tony's tower for dinner tomorrow or today I guess." she said. Harry figured she must be either too tired to care about the fact that Una was an alien or simply did not care normally. He couldn't tell.

"Mm why?" Harry questioned.

"Whole gangs getting together for dinner. Heard even Thor will be there." Natasha said.

"Okay. Night." Harry said sleepily as he drifted off almost immediately.

 _7 Hours Later_

"Rose, I'm so sorry sweety. I swear I'll make it up to you. I promise. Anything you want and I'll get it for you just name it." Harry said trying to appease his pouting sister. Rose just glared at him and stayed silent. Harry just hung his head down.

"I want a dragon." she said to him. Harry's head shot up in surprise.

"A dragon? Why would you want that?" Harry asked.

"The lady on the television who's a princess has some. I want one too." Rose said as she looked directly at him. Harry felt a chill down his back as he suddenly realized his sweet little sister was testing him. It was clear this was less about the dragon and how far Harry was willing to go for her forgiveness. Harry sighed.

"Alright then. You want a dragon I'll find one for you. But understand that it will be hard to take care of. You have to find a way to feed it and keep it from eating people. Do you understand." Harry said seriously. Rose nodded at him in understanding and smiled at him.

"Now, what shows have you been watching with dragon princesses?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Game of Thrones!" His sister almost yelled. Harry's face went blank at the mere mention of the show.

"Game of Thrones….who let you watch Game of Thrones?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sammy did! We watch it together when she picks me up for visits." Rose responded happily. Harry grit his teeth. He would be having words with Sammy later about what was appropriate for his younger sister to be watching while over for visits. Rose, however, did not need to know that.

"I see. Well what have you been up to here? Not getting into any trouble I hope?" Harry asked as he looked around her room. It seemed to be filled with things both new and old. Many were gifts he had given which filled him with some pride.

"Nothing much. I sometimes have Jessica come over and visit and we play games. Other than that I play with magic." Rose said as she produced a light in her palm. Harry looked at it and found himself thinking about how beautiful it was. It reminded him of a star you would see at night.

"It's very beautiful. What else can you do?" Harry asked. Rose shrugged.

"Not much I guess besides fire and the light. Sometimes when I get angry stuff breaks around me." Rose admitted with some embarrassment clearly. Harry smiled.

"Maybe I should teach you some mind arts to help you control that better?" Harry suggested to the girl. Rose looked at him with a scowl.

"You're not off the hook yet. You have to get me a dragon first if you want me to forgive you!" Rose said at him. Harry put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay Okay a dragon it is. Then mind arts" Harry said as he stood up. It was, sadly, very late in London at the moment.

"It's time for you to go to bed I believe." Harry said as he opened her comforter and gestured for her to hop in, which she did with no complaint. It was was already close to 11 at night, their time, and Rose was clearly tired.

"Goodnight Rose." Harry said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the door. She already appeared to be asleep by the time he was closing it. Harry shut the door and moved downstairs where he saw the rest of the Potter family talking near the fireplace with some of their friends such as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry over the years had learned to better tolerate their presence but knew that every time Sirius saw him, that he wanted to ta-

"Harry come sit with us for a moment and chat." Sirius called out to him. Harry repressed a sigh and simply swallowed his annoyance.

"I don't think now is the best time I am quite busy and still have things on my schedule." Harry said trying very hard to not just be an ass and tell the man to shove it up his ass.

"Nonsense this won't take long." Sirius said as he continued to press. At this point, Harry could tell James was clearly uncomfortable. While they were no longer at each other's throats. Conversations between them felt forced. Harry knew that it was his fault but honestly preferred it over the man constantly trying to bother him with conversation. Lilly on the other hand was a totally different story altogether. She wasn't saying anything but it was clear through her eyes she wanted him to stay as well. Both his "brother" and Remus looked impassive at the thought. Sirius on the other hand looked determined. Harry decided he might as well humor the man since in truth he had nothing to do until the dinner tonight. This could be entertaining.

"Alright you old mutt. What do you wish to talk so badly about?" Harry said as he made no move to go physically into the room to join them but did at least face the man. Both of his biological parents looked on with surprise as well as Arthur and Remus. Sirius just looked pleased.

"We were just talking about some of the current state of affairs in Magical Britain. Since you played such a large part in reforming the government and winning the civil war, we wished to hear your opinion on what is happening is all." Sirius said as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"I think that you have 5 to 10 years more of the muggleborn tearing the previously known dark purebloods a new asshole as punishment for all the years of blood purity bullshit they had to deal with. I think that after that you have another 30 years where while there may be less actual straight up attacks on the new minority but still be a lot of tension and not much trust. And finally think that if at that point your government hasn't managed to become extremely corrupt or destroy itself. Your society will finally start to some advancements it very much needs to continue to survive." Harry finished. All looked at him in deep thought.

"I see. You think it will take that long then?" Sirius asked.

"That was me being very optimistic. In truth it also wouldn't surprise me if it took centuries before all the animosity went away. I was only optimistic because how much the new government wants to move past the ugliness and establish good relations between all its people. If they continue on at this rate then yes it could take a decades instead of centuries. I would advise you to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. That would be smart." Harry said.

"I see. You're pretty knowledgeable. Have you given any thought of a career in politics. Many would follow your lead on principle. I'm sure you could speed up the process if you wanted." Sirius said. Harry nodded as he leaned against the door frame.

"You are so right. Now that anyone can pursue politics I could as well and yes I'm sure I could speed up the process quite a bit but there is a few problems with that thought line." Harry said. Sirius looked at him but Harry said nothing more.

"Could you elaborate?" Sirius finally asked while the others paid direct attention to him. Harry shrugged.

"For one thing I absolutely hate politics and am more likely to kill my opponents from sheer annoyance than I am to beat them in a political race. Two, the last thing the british people need is some powerful figure to swoop in and solve all their problems. It's high time that they learned how to solve their problems by themselves. Relying on others to constantly do all the work is why they needed so many wars in the first place." Harry finished. Sirius's eyes lit up in understanding as he nodded. Arthur too seemed to be deep in thought about something or another.

"Well if that is all I do have prior engagements to get to so I shall see you all later when I bring Rose her dragon." Harry said as he made to leave. As he disappeared out the door the family and friends were sitting in stunned silence.

" Did he just say he was going to bring Rose a dragon next time he came here?" Remus asked in clear confusion.

"He did. Oh well. I'm sure he meant a toy or stuffed animal." James commented as they all went back to their original discussion as they accepted his assumption as fact.

 _Stark Towers, New York, 7pm_

"Harry you seem to have gotten handsomer in these past months! A few more years of that and you may be able to get to my level of handsomeness." Tony joked as he approached both Harry and Natasha as they came out of the elevator.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few more months before my good looks degrade to your level old man. I feel so sorry for Pepper. Having to pop back in your hip every time you try and get intimate must be a tiring task." Harry shot right back at the man.

"I'll thank you to not make comments about my sex life which I will have you know is more than adequate." Pepper said as she rounded a corner and gave a slight glare at him. Natasha smacked him on the back of his head for good measure.

"Ouch woman! Fine! Mayhaps I took it too far. Pepper can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Harry said as he bowed low mockingly.

"Fine but only because I have to see that ugly mug to often to be on bad terms with you." Pepper said with faux snobbish tone in her voice. Harry laughed at her and brought her in for a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you guys. Anyone else here?:" Harry asked. Tony nodded.

"Banner and Capsicle are both here. Clint's on his way and so is Thor. He wanted to go visit his little lady friend beforehand. I invited him to bring her of course but he said she was too busy working on something.

"Shame. I have a meeting with her within the next week about something. Wonder if this has any relation to that? In any case, I think I'll go visit Hulky and Cap." Harry said as he left the group. Pepper and Natasha were still in the middle of some discussion so he left his date behind knowing she would join him again at some point. Harry moved upstairs to see the Captain drinking a beer while looking outside at the view.

"Beautiful view tonight." Harry said as he came and stood next to man. Roger's looked at him and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Wolfe, good to see you. How's the corporation life treating you?" The man asked politely.

"Love the work and things I build but I hate the paperwork." Harry responded with a smile.

"I can understand that. I can barely fill out reports with how boring they are to write." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Hahaha. Yeah you don't seem the type who would be able to tolerate it for too long. Speaking of reports Where did you just get back from? Nigeria was it?" Harry asked the man. Steve immediately tensed up and looked at him.

"Don't worry. Natasha doesn't tell me anything. I know it myself. I trust Natasha with my life and know how capable she is but I still can't help but check in to make sure she's okay. Just the thought of someone hurting her makes me want to crush them to a pulp which is why I rarely ask about injuries she gets from work. At most I speed up her healing process but I never ask. I'm trying to experiment with making the bond I feel with her two ways so she can do the same with me if she wants." Harry explained quietly. Steve visibly relaxed at that and nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that. I can't tell you how many times if I was just one second faster or knew of someone's peril one second in advance how I could have saved their life." Steve said as he seemed to lose himself in thought before shaking his head and looking back at Harry with a small crooked smile.

"So I guess you guys are pretty serious then huh?" Steve asked. Harry smiled before holding his hand out. Steve looked at it confused before a small dark blue box materialized into his hand. Steve's eyes bulged as he processed what it was.

"Is that…" he started but didn't dare say out loud. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I decided a few months ago and decided to get it personally commissioned. I keep it on me at all times." Harry said as he opened the box after making sure no one was around. Inside was a ring though not like any proposal ring Steve had ever seen. The metal itself was black in color and he couldn't tell exactly what metal it was. Imbedded in it were three small rubies. It was very beautiful and very much matched Natasha's style. It had an almost threatening feel to it as if telling those around it to only admire it from afar and to beware if they got too close.

"It's beautiful...When are you going to ask?" Steve said as Harry put it away and had it disappear.

"I haven't chosen a specific time. I figure I'll know the proper time. Plus I want to give her time to spend with me first. I know this all seems very rushed but I'm sure of my decision. I just want to make sure she will be too is all." Harry said as he looked out over the beautiful cityscape.

"I think you should go for it. It's clear that she loves you. She brings you up quite a bit at work you know. Talks about things you do that annoy and endear you to her but either way she says it with an affectionate tone. I'm not sure if I would ever use the words smitten in conjunction with her but I would say she is the closest thing to it." Steve said. Harry smiled at him appreciatively and nodded.

"What are you two boys talking about all alone over here?" Natasha asked as she approached. Harry turned and smiled.

"Beer and Nascar of course. What else would two manly men such as ourselves be talking about alone." Harry immediately responded. Steve rolled his eyes at that while Natasha tried to swat at him again for his cheek.

"Well Thor and Clint are here so we're going to start the dinner." she said. Harry smiled.

"Good, I'm starved." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and left to the bottom floor where the table was while Steve followed.

They walked down the steps where Clint was waiting to greet them.

"Sup jackass." Clint said with a smirk as Harry approached. Harry squinted at him.

"That's funny. I could have sworn that Nat told me that my old teammate was here but so far I only see some old dude that looks like he may have been Clint's dad or possibly grandfather. Can I help you sir. Could you tell me where your son has gone or are you yourself lost?" Harry responded mockingly. Clint dramatically grabbed his chest.  
"Ah you wound me kid. Is that the welcome I get after all this time?" Clint asked.

"You came in and called me a jackass. You got what was coming." Harry deadpanned at the man.

"Eh. You may have a point." Clint conceded.

"Wheres lightning boy?" Harry asked, Clint frowned and shrugged.

"Don't know. Soon as he got here, he dragged Tony to some private room to talk with him. I'm sure they will be back soon though." Clint said. As soon as he said it, a pair of doors opened from the side of the room and Thor and Tony came strolling out with serious looks on their faces. Harry could immediately tell that they were not in civilian mode. This was hero mode serious. Harry schooled his features and saw everyone else in the room do the same in preparation of whatever was going to be said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Tony said nothing which is out of character even for him. Thor was looking at him.

"My friends, I fear I have come bearing grave news. A threat the likes of which none of us has ever seen is currently approaching the Earth as quickly as they can. They are led by a creature called Thanos." Thor said said not bothering to mince his words. This had an unfortunate effect on Harry. His body froze as he immediately recognized the name.

'I just learn about a mad titan named Thanos trying to kill me and now I hear of something called the same name approaching Earth. That can't be coincidence!' Harry thought as the cold spread out in his body.

"Aliens?" Natasha said with some incredulity while Harry just felt a cold sensation settle in his stomach at the name. Thor nodded at here question.

"What are they after?" Harry asked despite not really wanting to know. Thor wouldn't meet his gaze.

"At the moment there are only rumors to-" Thor tried.

"THOR!" Harry yelled. Thor hesitated before continuing.

"They say his main purpose here is to hunt down a wolf." Thor said. As soon as the words left his mouth, every eye was on him. Harry let out a breath.

" _Fuck_ "

 **And there is chapter 40. Hope you guys liked it. Obviously the story is coming into it's final chapters. I know I said that back in chapter 30(i think) but Im serious this time. How you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Follow/Favorite/review if you feel like it. Until next time, Peace!**


	41. chapter 41

**Damn, its been such a long time since I updated this story or any of my stories really. Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with school and then with taking care of my hospitalized father. You will be happy to know that I have already finished the next few chapters of this story so the wait shall not be long. I would expect the next chapter within either a weeks time or less. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _New York Apartment, Harry's POV:_

"I'm 90 percent sure that it's just a coincidence." Harry said as he watched his girlfriend pace around their apartment in frustration.

"So, let me get this straight. You think that it's pure coincidence that suddenly a super powerful being is going to possibly be arriving on Earth in a month, right after you found out he wants you dead extremely badly?" Natasha said as she glared at him.

"I mean…maybe?" Harry responded. Natasha just growled at him. Harry relented and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright so I might possibly have a galactic dictator slash mass murderer after me but it'll be okay." Harry said as he got closer to her until he held her arms to her side comfortingly.

"You have a plan?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Of course, you don't get to where I am without having a plan." Harry said smiling at her.

"You have no plan." She stated as she looked at him unconvinced.

"I have a plan, just need to talk some of my people." Harry said to her.

"You promise?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I promise."

"Alright so what do you think, do you have a plan?"

"No! You literally just told me about the situation right now. We're nowhere near being ready to go against a galactic force of any kind, much less one of the most powerful ones in the universe." Ren said as he looked back at Harry in exasperation. They were currently in their secret R&D department on what use to be Azkaban.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Harry said with a sigh.

"How did the rest of your team take this news?" Ren asked as they looked for any prototype that might give them an advantage in the oncoming battle.

"Not well."

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Fuck" Harry let slip at what Thor just said._

" _Wolfe, you know something about this?" Rogers asked with a slight glare. Harry thought about his words carefully._

" _I may have had an assassin try to take my life very recently under the premise that they were going to offer my body as some sort of peace offering to the one they called Thanos. I have no idea who the man is but he's apparently pretty powerful and wants to kill me for some reason." Harry revealed as he saw everyone now looking at him expectantly._

" _Really? You have no idea why?" Clint asked with a skeptical raised eye brow._

" _I'm not claiming to be the nicest person but I'm pretty sure even I can say with some surety that I have never pissed off someone who has the power to commit mass genocide." Harry said a bit sarcastically._

" _Ok, let's take a step back for a moment. Point Break, you sure that the wolf refers to Harry. No secret artifact or anything it could also possibly mean?" Tony asked._

" _I can't say for certain. He is called The Mad Titan for a reason after all. However, I can think of no other thing that this planet holds that may hold his interest that has to do with a wolf._

" _Ok, well let's just assume his target is indeed Harry. What do we do?" Natasha asked._

" _The Mad Titan is a powerful foe that even I would think twice about facing. He also has many servants who are a threat as well. I know not how many he plans to bring with him but we should suspect an invasion at the level of the Chitauri or higher." Thor said solemnly. No one said anything at that._

" _Alright, fine. How long do we have before he gets here?" Harry asked._

" _He has found some way to speed up the travel of his army. It will most likely be near a month before he arrives." Thor said._

" _Well…lets get to it."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Tony, surprisingly, took it very seriously. He went straight to work. I think he's currently trying to make some prototype missile. An EMP of some kind I believe." Harry said remembering his normally humor heavy friend.

"I see. How about Banner?" Ren asked.

"Silent and pensive as usual but he seemed on board to help and that's all I need to know." Harry said.

"What about your girlfriend?" Ren asked.

"She's… not pleased. More about me being the target then the actual invasion itself I think." Harry said.

"I wouldn't blame her. Even for someone like her who is supposed to be trained for any situation. You can never fully take the human out of anyone after all." Ren commented. Harry just nodded but said nothing.

"So…what's the plan?" Ren asked as they stopped at the end of the room after having looked at all the prototypes in the room and deeming them useless.

"I want you to as quietly as possible, alert our security and private military to a situation. Also, install air defenses in every major city you can. Use magic as needed, use my name if you need to. Also, alert the ICW of the coming threat. Hopefully we can handle this without them but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Harry said after a moment of thought.

"I will do my best. What will you do then?" Ren asked.

"Hmm…I think I need to go talk to a snake. I should also probably get some documents in order as well. I may not see you for some time Ren, with the training I plan to do.

"Training? You? This must be serious." Ren said trying to bring a little humor back. Harry smiled at the attempt.

"Har- har. I'll see you around Ren." Harry said as he flashed away from the secret island.

 _Wolfe Cove_

"Sammy, being lazy as ever I see." Harry said as he walked up to his snake in her natural huge form, lying on his beach. Sammy just lazily opened one eye and stared at him with a bored expression. Since she didn't verbally respond, Harry continued with a sigh.

"Look, you may have been right about me not improving. I'm not going to go into a whole spiel about it. Let's just say I need to get a lot stronger and I need to do it fast." Harry finished. Sammy stared for a moment longer before her body started to glow and morphed into a much smaller, condensed, human form.

"You sound like you're in trouble. It sounds odd coming from you." She said in monotone.

"I may have pissed off an evil galactic overlord known for mass genocide across the universe." Harry said as he started to pace on the sunny beach.

"How much stronger is he?" she asked.

"Strong enough to manipulate cosmic energy, whatever the hell that means." Harry said back.

"Well. That doesn't sound good." Sammy said. It did start to annoy Harry how casually she was taking this.

"Look, we're on a short time limit. Are you down to do some training, or aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Sure, we start tomorrow. I assume you want nonstop training?" Sammy asked.

"Preferably." Harry answered back.

"In that case, go visit your sister. It sounds like you may not come back from this and you probably don't want any regrets. I'm not a hundred percent sure on what humans do when they are faced with possible death but I'm pretty sure you have some things to square away right?" Sammy asked a bit forcefully.

"I wasn't aware you cared but yes I was planning to do some stuff before we started."

"I care about the pipsqueak. Don't care too much about the other stuff." Sammy said.

"That reminds me, I need to genetically make a dragon that'll be loyal to Rose as an apology gift because SOMEONE let her watch GoT." Harry exclaimed as he glared at Sammy. Sammy didn't even bother to look guilty.

"She was going to see it at some point." Sammy pointed out.

"Didn't need to see it now!" Harry snipped with some annoyance.

"That's your opinion. Are we going to spend the rest of the day arguing or are you going to find a dragon?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"You did it, you really got me one!" Rose said jumping up and down at the positively tiny black dragon that was rubbing it's head against her palm.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but where did you even get it?" Rose asked as her parents looked on from the background in concern.

"Oh, you know. From the wild I guess." Harry lied. The truth was, this particular dragon was one of the babies of the mother dragon he had killed a few years with a train and explosives. The rest of its siblings had already hatched and the people at the reserve were sure this one was a stillborn before Harry worked some magic and stole it.

"I'm going to call her Nessie." Rose said. Harry rose an eyebrow at the name but said nothing. He just nodded as he was trained to.

"Here, why don't we go to your room and I will show you how to take care of it." Harry said as Rose immediately grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up the stairs. When they reached the living room, Harry sat down and patiently explained what the dragon would be eating both now and later as well as how to take care of its waste.

"So, now that we go that out of the way, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he assumed she would be going. Rose scrunched her face before shaking her head. Harry looked surprised at her response.

"You don't want to learn new magic?" Harry asked.

"I do, but they won't teach me magic like you teach it. They're just going to try and show me how to use a wand and wave it around. I don't even need a wand." Rose pouted. Harry couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped his throat. Rose frowned and punched him in the arm for his laughter.

"It's not funny." She insisted.

"It's a little funny." Harry insisted right back. She moved from a pout to a glare. The tiny dragon, seeming to pick up on his new caretaker's mood, turned its head and glared at Harry too.

"Alright alright jeez." Harry said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"You're not excited to at least meet more people and make friends?" Harry asked. Rose looked at him.

"Were you?" she asked. Harry smirked.

"Touché." Harry said

"Did you like your time at Hogwarts?" Rose asked. Harry actually thought about it before answering. Did he enjoy any parts of Hogwarts? His mind quickly flashed to Daphne and Tracy who he was still strong friends with to this day.

"It wasn't all bad. I found people who helped make it tolerable. It was definitely useful as much as I like to pretend it wasn't. It will be good for you Rose I promise….and if it's not I'll kill the old prick." Harry said. Rose just giggled at him.

"Harry. How come you came today?" Rose asked. Harry just looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"We just saw each other. Even for you, this is really soon. Plus, I can sense that something is bothering you." Rose said. Harry looked at her with suspicion. Had her mental powers grown like his had at her age. Harry had to literally place a magical block in his mind to stop him from the sensory overload that he would now experience at his mental abilities full range. It helped but also hindered him. He could no longer control people like he use too nor were his senses as sharp as they use to be. An annoying sacrifice but a necessary one. He left his thoughts and focused back on his sister.

"Can you actually sense that or is it just a feeling you get?" Harry asked

"Both." Rose answered almost immediately. Harry smiled.

"I'm going to be busy for a while and I just wanted to make sure I could hang out with you before I couldn't anymore. That's all." Harry assured her. Rose still looked at him with suspicion but decided to say nothing and just let it go.

"If you say so." She said.

"I do say so." Harry replied. Rose dropped the subject but Harry got the feeling it was still bothering her. He didn't know how to make her really feel better about the situation. She clearly knew something was up but Harry really didn't want her worrying or getting involved in any way, shape, or form.

Harry continued to hang out with his sister for a few more hours before he decided it was time he left. First though, he needed have a talk with his parents.

"Rosie, can you go upstairs, I need to talk to your parents for a moment in private." Harry said to his sister. She pouted at him but decided to leave to go play more with her new dragon. Arthur got up from the couch he was sitting on in the living room and tried to get up to leave as well.

"No, you stay as well Arthur." Harry called after him as he was making his way out. His biological twin looked back at him in surprise and then suspicion.

"You actually got her a dragon?" Lily almost hissed at him in annoyance having held it in all afternoon. Harry had to keep the smirk off his face when he heard her.

"Well she made me promise to get her a real one so there it is. Should be fine, I am confident that she'll be able to handle it, she is my sister after all. Now, let's get back to what I originally wanted to talk to you all about." Harry at in an armchair with a serious expression on his face.

"What's this about?" Arthur asked, interrupting his parents who seemed to be prepared to go off on him again.

"I need you to find the most secure location you own, then buy even more protections on it. I want it more fortified than Hogwarts. I want you to move there for a while." Harry closed his eyes as he saw the confused looks in their eyes.

"Why, are we in some kind of danger?" James asked.

"Yes, there is a threat that is coming to our world and I want you to stay as far out of its view as possible." Harry told them.

"What kind of threat are we talking about?" James asked.

"Think Voldemort but on a galactic scale and with limitless power." Harry told them honestly. It was almost comical the way all three of their faces turned to a pale ashen color as they processed what he had just told them.

"You're serious?" Arthur asked.

"I am. Let me get this out of the way right now. You can't help so don't bother asking. This is something beyond you and will be handled by myself and others who specialize in saving the world. If we can't handle it then the world's fucked and I want you to stay as hidden as possible." Harry stated leaving no room for argument.

"You expect us to just sit on the sidelines while there's apparently someone ready to destroy the world coming soon?" Arthur spat.

"I EXPECT you to listen to what the hell I just told you to do and watch over my sister while I try to save the world. If that is too much for you then I'll tie you up and LEAVE you somewhere till it's over." Harry said with anger slipping into his voice and power cackling in his eyes. Harry looked back at Arthur who, to his credit, held his gaze steadily and continued to glare at him.

"And if you lose?" Arthur almost whispered.

"Then were probably all going to die anyways. Now, are you going to do what I say or are you going to make me tie you up?" Harry questioned.

"We'll do it." James cut in, not giving his child anytime to answer.

"Dad?" Arthur said looking at his father with some confusion.

"When it comes to combat, Harry knows more than any of us by a longshot. If he says we're better off doing what he says and hiding, then I'll trust his judgement." James said.

"I also agree." Lily spoke softly. Harry nodded in relief at them participating willingly. Would have been awkward to explain to Rose why he tied up her parents and brother.

"Good, now, I suggest you warn anyone you care about in the slightest to do as you are doing." Harry said to them. The Potter clan nodded in agreement though Arthur did so reluctantly.

"Glad were all in agreement. I'm going to say goodbye to Rose." Harry walked away without another word and headed back up the stairs to find his sister. He approached her door and knocked to give her some warning before coming straight in. He saw her holding a flame in her hand and showing it to her new pet. The dragon seemed delighted by the appearance of the flame in her hands.

''Rose? I need to leave now." Harry said. Immediately the flame disappeared and he got the wind knocked out of him as a little red rocket collided into his abdomen and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her as well and got down to one knee so he was closer to her height. He padded her on the back as she continued to hold him.

"Don't do anything stupid okay?" Rose said to him. Harry' s eyes widened at her words. Did she hear what they said downstairs.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Your planning to something really stupid, dangerous, or both." Rose almost whispered. Harry thought about what she said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. He felt her try to shrug against him.

"I just do. Promise me you'll be okay." Rose demanded.

"Rose I-…"

"PROMISE!"

"…Okay, I promise you." Harry said. Rose finally looked back at him and her eyes looked red and puffy. Harry felt a pang of anger and happiness. He was upset because he made his sister cry but also happy that he clearly meant so much to her.

"You better not lie." She said with a cute scowl.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Harry asked good-naturedly trying to steer away from the sad feelings that Rose must have been feeling.]

"Sammy says there is a first time for everything." Rose shot back.

"Sammy also says that rats are much better to eat than one would think. Not sure if we should be basing logic off what she says." Harry said causing Rose to giggle. Harry smiled at seeing her smile.

"Alright, I have to go kiddo. I'll see you soon yeah?" Harry said the words tasted empty as they left his tongue. He felt like he was betraying her with everyone syllable that left his tongue. Rose seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil though and just nodded enthusiastically. Harry placed one last kiss on her cheek before departing and making his way out of her room and down the stairs. He saw the rest of the Potter clan talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I have to go. Remember what I said. Two weeks at the latest from now." Harry told them as a reminder of when they needed to be in hiding. They nodded in acceptance and with that, Harry disappeared from view in a flash.

 _Wolfe Cove_

 _Hours Later_

Harry reappeared on the beach of his island and saw Sammy in her human form in some jacket and sweatpants with her hair tied up. Harry just raised an eyebrow at her new look.

"Really?"

"You're the one who wanted this to be serious." Sammy replied without even acknowledging his presence. Harry just shook his head.

"Does that mean you're ready?" Harry asked. Sammy just nodded at him.

"I am. First, I have a skill I believe you will find useful. I will help diversify your combat in almost any environment." Sammy told him. Harry gestured for her to continue and show him. Sammy just looked away from him and started walking towards the ocean. Harry looked on in confusion at her until she reached the water. His eyes widened.

"Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Jesus?"

"I am not." Sammy look like she wanted to laugh at him as she stood on top of the water and stared back at Harry.

"…You're not actually the biblical snake I named you after, are you?" Harry tried again. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me how you think I'm doing this already." Sammy ordered.

"That wasn't an actual answer." Harry grumbled. He looked closer and used his magic sense to see how she could possibly be standing on water.

"Hmmm. Somehow….you pour magic from your feet into the surface and manipulate it in some way.

"Indeed. Anything else you can see?" Sammy asked. Harry shook his head.

"No that's about it." Harry confessed.

"I'm using magic to trick the water under and around me into thinking it's a solid material without having to actually turn it to ice." Sammy explained. Harry looked on with surprise.

"I didn't even know such a thing was possible." Harry admitted.

"It's magic idiot, anything is possible." Sammy reminded him. Harry nodded in understanding. Magic was all about using ones will to manipulate the world around them. He took a tentative step on to the water and had his magic seep into it. He watched the magic glow slightly at what he was doing to it. He tried to push down on the water surface only for his foot to sink through. Harry pulled it back out of the water and thought about it more.

"Think of it like transfiguration." Sammy hinted. Harry's eyes lit up in understanding and tried once more. He looked at the water and pictured how it should both look and act while his foot was on top of it. This time, his foot sunk only half an inch before coming back and resting at the top.

"Ha. I did that quick enough. What's ne-…" Harry asked but was silenced as he was forcefully summoned towards and then powerfully banished further into the ocean.

"A skill is no good unless it can be used in combat. Either you learn how to use this in combat correctly or drown." Sammy said as she started casting spells in a rainbow of color at Harry who was still trying to Get his balance with both his feet on top of the water. He tried to cast a strong enough shield to block the attacks but as soon as he did, his concentration on staying above water slipped and sunk back down into the ocean.

Harry woke up on his beach coughing up seawater.

"What the hell Sammy!" Harry yelled at his companion.

"You should have prepared better. Now get up, were going to do it again." Sammy said that.

"ERGHH. Fine, just give me a sec to catch m-FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK SAMMMYYYYYYYY!" Harry yelled as he was once again banished towards the ocean rapidly and slammed into the water.

"Hahahaha, This is going to be fun!" Sammy said to herself as she went to go use Harry for target practice.

 _Millions of miles from Earth_

 _Thanos's POV:_

Thanos sat in the throne room of his ship in silence as he drank from a golden goblet in contemplation. He thought about the upcoming invasion on Earth. He frowned in anger and glowed red for a moment as he remembered all the effort to keep his movements hidden only to have a spy hear everything from one of his underlings who had decided to get inebriated. He punished the fool personally for ruining the secrecy of their movements. Thanos, of course, was not worried even with his enemies now knowing that he was coming. This however did not mean that he should throw caution to the wind. He needed to remind himself to not underestimate his enemies despite what his personal thoughts were. He needed to find his enemies weaknesses.

Thoughts of his enemy of course drew him to think of his supposed equal in the Wolfe boy. Even Thanos could see why such a prophecy should be taken seriously. He had watched the boy grow in power in the decade and a half that the boy had begun his journey. Even he had not gained power so quickly when he was younger. There was no more time to let the boy live. He was already a force of nature and would soon be too much to deal with if he continued to grow. He would not let something as foolish as the possibility of death stop him. He was Thanos after all. He was the only being in the universe worthy to court death itself. He was death's champion!

His goblet cracked as he seemed to have gotten a little carried away in his thoughts. He focused once more on his plan to deal with the Wolfe boy. His seers had not been able to scry the boys presence in years but he did have some spy's still on Earth. They spoke of Wolfe courting a female who had a white complexion and blazing red hair. Thanos wished to face the boy in single combat away from the rest of his companions to finally lay rest this prophecy. Perhaps he could take the woman to lure Wolfe into a one on one battle between them. It would need to be public as well. The useless fools he called his army had started to whisper that he was losing his strength. He of course had killed many for the insult but that was not enough. He needed to show that he was still the most powerful. Once the boy was dealt with, the infinity stones would be his with ease and he would begin the full conquest of the universe. He would need to woman first.

"Xo'I" Thanos called out. Almost immediately a gray creature in a dark robe entered and bowed to him.

"My lord. You have need of me?" Xo'I asked him.

"The woman from the reports. When we arrive, have some men take her first. We shall use her as a lure as well as blackmail. "Thanos commanded.

"As you wish my lord." Xo'i said before leaving the room. Thanos looked after the man until he left the room. He then looked back at his red drink and watched as the reflection of himself slowly turned into the face of the Wolfe back staring defiantly back in a stilled image. Thanos continued to look at the frozen image of his opponent until he was satisfied and had it disperse. He looked up once more and sat back comfortably in his golden throne with a smirk.

' _It shall be fun to crush you little wolf.'_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's not too long compared to some other ones but it's mainly for set up. Remember to favorite/follow/review if you liked the story... or didn't like it I guess. Until next time, Peace!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it**

 _Thor's POV:_

Thor was pushing his way through the red field the Aether fueled dark elf had surrounding him. The past week had been…trying, even by a god's standard. His lover, Jane, had been possessed by the reality infinity stone that powered the Aether. He had taken her to Asgard to be healed and even introduced her to his mother and father. If only he had known how terribly things would go from there. His mother…his beautiful mother who had always been by his side and wisdom in his ear whenever he had needed it. His mother who had raised him for so long and been a major influence on the man he had become today. She had been take from him. Taken by a madman who wished to plunge all the universe into darkness.

It had not ended there. Just when he had thought it could not get any worse, his brother was injured and left in a critical condition. His brother and him had not been on the best terms but after the healing of his mind, Loki had made an effort to mend the damages he had caused. That's how they found out about Thanos in the first place which had caused Thor to personally have the rumor investigated. He had been horrified to find out the truth and even more so to find that the Mad Titan was on his way to Midgard. Had it not been for Loki then they would have never known this information in the first place.

Now they were facing a threat that had the potential to take over all the universe if left unchecked. Thor admitted to himself that he was not the brightest tool in the shed, as Jane had once told and then explained to him, but even he found it suspicious that the Dark Elves would suddenly become active and Jane would find the stone in the first place. He could not prove anything but he believed the Mad Titan was somehow behind all this. The timing was just to terrible to be a coincidence.

" _Thor, prepare yourself, I will make an opportunity. I estimate you will have 5 seconds to make your move."_

Thor's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice speak in his mind. Just as the voice finished the Aether parted in front of him with a direct path straight to Malekith whose eyes had widened upon seeing him. Thor immediately sprung into action as he rose his hammer into the air and summoned as much lightning to it as he physically could handle. He then leapt at the dark elf and smashed Mjolnir directly into his mother's murderer. He watched as Malekith screamed in either pain or range as the lightning coursed through his body and reduced him to ash in less than a second. As soon as he died, the Aether receded into a small almost innocent looking red stone that sat in the middle of what was left of Malekith. Thor frowned and reached for it.

"I wouldn't touch that with bare hands if I were you." Thor looked to his left and saw the owner of the voice to be a friend of his which caused him to smile.

"Ah, Wolfe. It's good to see you my friend. I thank you for the assistance you gave me as I assume it was you who parted the Aether to let me give the final blow. Harry smiled slightly at him in return.

"Hello Thor. Glad I could help. I actually came to ask you some questions and you just happened to need help with whatever was happening." Harry explained to him as he nodded his head to the small pile of ash with the beautiful, red, glowing stone in it. Thor grew more somber as he was reminded of his battle.

"Yes. Malekith was a tricky opponent and unfortunately needed to be stopped for the good of all worlds. Not a decision I had wished to make but still." Thor said. While he had killed in the past many times, Thor had grown to detest it when not necessary. To take a life seemed so…permanent. Still, sometimes there was some things that needed to be done to protect those who could not protect themselves.

"You won't find judgement from me." Harry told him as he looked at the pile as well, "Make sure you don't make direct contact with whatever that is. It's power feels similar in strength to both the tesseract as well as the scepter your brother used in the invasion."

"I will keep that in mind. You wished to speak to me about something?" Thor asked. Harry just looked around at both the damage and people still running around.

"Not here. Finish up here and then we will talk. Here, take this necklace. When you have a chance to talk, hold onto the pendant and say my name. I will come to you as soon as I can." Harry said to him. It was when he handed the necklace to him that Thor noticed something off about his friend.

"You look unwell. Is there some affliction that ails you?" Thor asked. His friend looked paler than usual and seemed like he had not gotten a full nights sleep in a long time if the dark bags under his eyes were anything to go by. Harry just smiled at him.

"I've just been very busy is all. Perhaps I can explain more when we talk. I shall see you soon." With that, Harry disappeared in his customary, silver flash.

"Thor!" Thor immediately turned and saw the woman he loved running at him with both concern and hope in her eyes. He felt a great weight lift from his shoulders as he saw her running towards him and smiled at her as she did so.

For now, he would take a moment to himself.

 _One Day Later_

Thor sat across from his friend Harry at a small café in somewhere called the 'Caribbean', wearing common clothes of Midgardians that Darcy had offered to him. If anything, Harry looked even worse than he did yesterday to Thor. He must have been very concerned about the Thanos threat. While Harry wasn't someone who he knew extremely well, he has always thought the young man extremely calm and collected about almost everything that took place around him. Even during the Chitauri invasion, Harry had not batted an eye as he had immediately jumped into action. He did find it strange how worried Harry was about an entity he had never even met though.

"So, what is it you wished to discuss?" Thor asked as he ate what was known commonly as an omlette here. It was extremely delicious. Harry leaned in with a most serious expression.

"I don't actually have much to ask but what I do ask will be important with how I deal with Thanos." Harry said as waved his hand. Thor was not nearly as adept with magic as his younger brother but he was pretty sure that Harry just used some sort of anti-sound charm. Thor looked back at Harry and nodded as he took a moment to put his fork and knife down.

"Ask me anything and I will answer as best I can." Thor responded.

"Good and thank you. My biggest question of course is Thanos's power. Do you know any further details about it that you could possibly tell me?" Harry asked. Thor thought on what the man said before he remembered what his brother had told him about the Mad Titan.

"Loki once told me that Thanos uses something similar to magic though not quite the way you and he do it. Where you and my brother guide and direct magic upon the correct path you wish it to go, Thanos grapples it into submission and forces it. He uses it like a blunt instrument. He cannot do precise things like you in my brother but it suits his needs to kill masses. He is like a hammer and uses his power to smash you to pieces." Thor tried his best to describe to his friend and recall what Loki had told him recently. Harry seemed to take a moment to think on what he had said to him.

"Hmm. That could be good and bad I suppose. Good because it limits his abilities, bad because he is probably going to try and crush us with raw power which is very hard to combat." Harry said in a murmur almost to himself. Thor nodded in understanding. The thoughts of Malekith with the Aether immediately came to his mind when thinking of combatting raw power came up.

"I believe Thanos relies mainly on his strength and power to finish battles. He then uses his armies to conquer the worlds and help dispose of the masses. Perhaps we should find a way to combat his advantages." Thor said as he thought on the matter. Harry seemed to nod in agreement with him which was nice to see.

"I will have to think on neutralizing his strengths somehow. If at all possible. Any idea of his strength and power levels."

"Both are extremely high. I am not sure on his power but his strength is said to be able to cause small earthquakes." Thor said lightly as he picked back up his fork and continued into his omlette.

"That's….not great." Harry said quietly as he thought some more, "Tell me more about his character."

"His character?" Thor repeated in confusion. Harry gave a nod.

"Yes. Is he twisted and willing to use any means to hurt his opponents? Is he more of a noble evil that will seek to take us out in open combat? That sort of thing." Harry explained.

"Ah. I'm not sure if you could say either. He is most certainly smart and is willing to do almost anything to kill his enemies." Thor said back.

"So, twisted smart evil then. I hate that kind. Do you know if anyone else has ever come close to matching him?" Harry asked. Thor thought deeply on if he could ever remember such a person from Loki's speeches.

"No. I do believe he has had those who have given him challenge but none have ever bested him." Thor said darkly. Harry nodded as if he expected such a response.

"I see. Well that was all I wished to know Thor. Thank you for the time but I need to get back to training. We only have two weeks until the mad fucker is expected to arrive." Harry said as he stood up. Thor to stood even though he had not finished his food. He reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"I wish you the best in your training my friend. I too shall increase my training in preparation for the oncoming attack. We shall make it through this. I know we shall." Thor said confidently. Harry smiled but did not look exactly like he believed him.

"Thank you, Thor. We shall see each other soon. Goodbye for now." Harry said to him and disappeared. Thor looked at the spot he had disappeared from before looking around the café they were in. No one had seemed to notice the display, probably thanks to something Harry had done to prevent them from being noticed. Thor left after putting down the money on the table. He wasn't sure the amount but Jane had assured him it would be enough to cover whatever he ate from here. He then left the restaurant before going out to a field and summoning the rainbow bridge and disappearing.

 _Third-Person POV:_

One, Harry Potter, stood on the beach eating a suspiciously grey food substance that looked more like sludge then anything. Judging by the small grimace, he didn't enjoy.

"Still not used to my meals huh?" A female voice originating from a brunette woman known to most as 'Sammy' said as she walked towards Harry.

"I don't think I ever will be." He commented back lightly as he dropped the rest onto the floor and watched it seem to melt away.

"Did you find out what you wished to know?" Sammy asked.

"I did. It's like I guessed. Asshole willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. I have no doubt he will do whatever it takes to get to me." Harry said to her.

"What about your other goal?" Sammy asked. Harry nodded in confirmation and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a glowing red stone that almost seemed to pulse with power.

"He didn't notice you took it?"

"Nope. I replaced it with another similar stone and just flooded it with magic. It will run out sooner or later but it'll last until we deal with this problem.

"Hmm. If you say so. I still think it will be unneeded." Sammy commented as her eyes never left the stone.

"I hope you're right, I really do." Harry said as the stone flashed and disappeared from his palm.

"Are you going to go through with your thought from earlier?" She asked as she shed a jacket she was wearing which left her exposed in a black sports bra.

"I am."

"She's not going to like it."

"I'm aware."

"….Well then we should get back to what we were doing." She said as she got into a stance. Harry groaned softly at the action.

"Fine." As soon as the word left his mouth, they were both charging at each other.

 _Tony's POV:_

Tony was looking at the woman in front of him. He had met Daphne before as she was Harry's P.A. He used to suspect that they were in some sort of relationship honestly with how close they were but if what Harry had told him was true, that was not possible.

"So…. On his desk? Kinky." Tony said as he sipped some whiskey in one of his rare breaks from the preparations he had been making for the oncoming invasion. Daphne glared at him in response. He then yelped as he rapidly ducked under the lamp that just went speedily sailing over his head.

"I suggest you never bring that up again." Daphne warned dangerously as her eyes seemed to sparkle with electricity. Tony raised his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

"Woah! Ok, I surrender. Won't mention your fetishes again." Tony said. This time, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the book that nailed him in the head. He fell on to his back with a groan. Jeez, even Harry didn't treat him like this when angry.

"Are you done?" Daphne asked him. He just nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back another shot at her. It was just too easy!

"So, what can I do for a lass such as yourself? Something from Harry I assume. How's he doing. Haven't seen the kid since the news of the evil mass murder. Thor said he saw him though." Tony asked as he picked up the spilled glass of whiskey and walked back over to his mini bar to refill it.

"He is well I assume, though I haven't seen him for weeks so I can't be sure. I actually came to check in to let you know what preparations we have so far done. Harry wanted you to know in case you had anything to add.

"I thought you hadn't spoken to Harry?" Tony asked.

"I haven't. I learned it from Ren who spoke to him before Harry apparently went to go train. He left specific instructions before leaving." Daphne said. Tony nodded and reached for his drink before hesitating.

"Do you….do you know if Harry has talked to Natasha recently? She came around the other day asking if I had heard from him. It sounded like she hadn't seen him for a while." Tony asked. He was a little concerned about his redheaded friend. Daphne shook her head in the negative.

"I talked to her yesterday and she asked me the same thing. She seemed more upset then worried to me. Harry will probably have to make it up to her somehow. Enough about their personal life. Back to the topic at hand. Here are the preparations that have so far been made. Anything you wish to add?" Daphne asked as she handed him a folder she had brought with her. Tony took it and opened it up. His eyebrows raised as he looked at the contents.

"You did all this in three weeks?" He asked with incredulity. Daphne shrugged.

"It's a lot easier to go through magical channels. Especially for Harry since he practically has the entire magical population by the balls with pretty much every advancement coming from his business. No country has the balls to not listen to him for fear that he will cut them off effectively leaving them in the dust of the other countries." Daphne explained. Tony gave a low whistle.

"Damn, he really has that much influence? Thought he was kidding." Tony said. He looked at all the air defenses Harry put all around the world. Magic really was an amazing thing.

"It's not just the company. As far as wizards go, Harry is leaps and bounds ahead of any other. None even come close to the amount of power he has, nor do any have his penchant for mass destruction. He scares or intimidates most with his very presence. A news article tried to trash his methods in our home country recently. Harry closed down shop in Britain immediately for all of three days before the government stepped in and put a lot of pressure for the outlet to retracts its statements. Harry didn't even have to say a word.

"Hmm. Wish I had the power to get News outlets to shut the hell up." Tony grumbled as he finished looking through the reports. "I think that Harry had the right idea, I'd expect they will come down through ships. I'll talk to Pepper about sending you some shipments of more air defenses. You may not have time to put up all of them but any helps I suppose." Tony said almost to himself. Daphne heard and nodded her head as she took the files from him.

"Well that was all I needed. You know how to reach me." Daphne said as she turned to leave. Tony had to actively try to not stare at her perfect backside. He would never understand how Harry did it. He was to distracted to notice the book flying to his head until it was too late.

"OW!" Tony yelled as it collided with him.

"You should probably practice some subtly. I'll do you a favor and not mention your staring to Pepper." Daphne said as she entered the elevator and clicked a button. Tony paled and yelled a muffled 'Thank You!' to her as she left. Once she was gone, he sighed and stood up. He made his way back into his lab and stared at the black metal suit he had been working on. It was originally a collaboration idea between him and Harry. It allowed him to take on more magical opponents with the use of several intricate runes that were lightly carved into the inside of the suit. It didn't really give him more power but it did greatly lessen the effects of magic on him as long as he was in the suit. It also drew power from the ambient magic in the air when in emergencies. A true work of art. Harry had insisted that it be black though. He didn't seem as big on red and gold as Tony was for some reason. Oh well back to tinkering.

 _Nick Fury POV:_

If anyone looked at him at the moment, they would say that Fury was disturbingly calm. Of course he was, he was trained to be after all. No one would blame him if he started to freak out based off the fact that any day now a genocidal, galaxy-feared, terrorist was going to arrive. He had immediately gone to the world council about the issue. He immediately regretted doing so. Their response had immediately gone to nuclear warheads. The idea of using them did have merit but it also had a LOT of possible fallout. He had gotten some of his analyst to discuss the possible negative outcomes of nuking the enemy and the biggest thing they talked about was the debris landing on earth. Thor had mentioned that some of these ships coming would be kilometers in size and wouldn't break up when falling through the atmosphere. Anywhere ships of that size fell could cause an apocalyptic amount of damage, even if a nuke blew them apart. Stark had called him and let him know that he had some plans that wouldn't involve having to use a nuke but he wasn't going to put all his eggs in that basket.

His next problem came with the apparent target of this psycho killer. Harry Wolfe had been fully off the grid since the news got announced. He had immediately gone to Romanoff to get the kid back so he could grill him on what he knew. As he expected, she didn't tell him where the kid was though it seemed it was rather because she herself didn't know. He apparently had gone off on some training mission and so far, no once knew where he was and even Stark couldn't find him. He did appear to Thor around a week and a half ago from what his sources could find out. Tony had told him that the kid had put air defenses in pretty much every major city on the planet with weapons that his company developed. They were good to, not as good Starks but definitely better than average.

"Barton." He called out.

"Sir?" Barton said from behind him.

"Has Romanoff reported back yet?" Fury asked gruffly. He had for left the woman alone for the past few days to do her own training but he hadn't reported back in a few days now. He had assumed that Harry had come back for her and they were spending some time together before the invasion but she would have reported back by now to at least tell him not to worry about her. He still couldn't get in contact with Harry either still.

"No sir. Haven't heard from her in 3 days. I checked their apartment in New York and it didn't look disturbed in any way nor did it show any other signs of break in. It had looked like she had been there recently too. Should we sound the alarm?" Barton asked eagerly. The man had been pushing for an investigation into, at the very least, making sure that his partner was safe. Nick thought about it for a moment. It was concerning that one of his top agents was god-knows-where. On the other hand, with all the preparations being made all around the world, they didn't have the resources into a full investigation.

"We can't launch a formal investigation. On your free time, look into it subtly and put out some feelers. Start with the rest of the Avengers. If you also find Wolfe then all the better." Fury relented finally. If this turned out to be an actual problem then it couldn't be ignored. Wolfe would actually murder him if he ever found out. Unless he is the one behind Romanoff's disappearance which he wasn't fully willing to dismiss yet.

"Thank your sir." Barton said before immediately taking off towards the jet hanger. Nick sighed.

"Uh, sorry. I think we might have a problem." A man said to his right at a console. Fury strode over immediately.

"Report." He commanded.

"I think there's a problem with our sensors. The satellites we have in orbit are malfunctioning and possibly picking up ghost signals. Fury looked at the screen and watched it light up with activity before it would seem to all disappear and go back to calmness. Fury watched it for a moment more as it repeated itself.

"Pull up the sensors on the other satellites and see what they're reporting immediately." Fury commanded as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The man nodded before quickly typing into the console and pulling up a grid of the different sensors that they had in orbit at the moment. He waited a moment and watched the other sensors light up with activity before all sensors light up as one with activity before disappearing.

"Check for any problems with our system or any other possible intrusions." Fury said as he continued watching the screen. The next time it flashed, the sensor in the middle of the grid didn't light up with the rest of them, in fact, it went fully black.

"Huh, that's weird. Satellite AX-105 isn't even giving a signal anymore. A virus in the system maybe?" The man asked him. Nick's eyes widened.

"What country was that satellite over?" Fury demanded.

"Not a country, it was over the Atlantic. It's actually the closest one to us-"

"EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Fury managed to yell into his comm. No sooner did he say it, then a pillar of purple light smash into the front right propeller of the ship, destroying it completely. Immediately the ship started dropping out of the sky. He grabbed onto a railing as gravity threw everything not bolted down into the air.

"HILL, GET THIS SHIP SAFELY INTO THE WATER NOW." Fury screamed as he watched the Helicarrier pointed down and plummeted towards the ocean. He got no response.

 _Third-Person POV:_

Sammy looked at Harry as she stopped staring into a bowl that seemed to be made out of pure crystal which contained an almost silvery liquid. If someone of magical blood looked into it at that moment they would see a fading image of what appeared to be a falling aircraft carrier.

"Well?" She asked. Harry looked at her and then looked in the direction he knew where Fury is. He sighed.

"Alright, let's go to work."

 **There's chapter 42. Hope you enjoyed it and that I made enough buildup for the next chapter. Remember to favorite/follow/review if you like the story. Or if you don't like the story i guess! Next chapter should be out around the same amount of time as this one so a week at most. Until next time, Peace!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here's chapter 43. Glad you guys are liking it so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy.**

 _Harry's POV:_

Harry pulled out his phone and immediately speed dialed his friend.

"Hello."

"Tony, it's me. I've turned off the anti-tracking on my phone. Get here now and bring the cavalry. They're here." Harry said before ending the call not letting Tony properly respond. He slid the phone back into his pocket as he eyed the strange aircraft that had attached itself to the top deck of the Helicarrier as he stood on the ocean's surface. It almost looked like it was made of some mix of stone and metal and nearly half the size of the carrier. He had definitely never encountered the material before. He debated if he should take out the craft first or go and give aid to Fury and his staff. He decided to go for the craft first to cut off the route of escape. He flashed onto the deck and found it littered with bodies, both human and Kree. Harry frowned. He had already called Ren to make sure their alien guest tried nothing while the invasion happened.

Harry ignored the bodies and walked up to the hull of the craft. He pressed his hand against it and tried to see if there was anything special about it. It felt extremely sturdy. The texture almost felt like unsmoothed concrete and was a dark grey in appearance, almost black. He tried to see if there was some sort of door or hatch. He couldn't see any but he cast a wide range unlocking/opening charm. It wouldn't get through any magical security but it was definitely useful to open most hidden doors especially the ones he couldn't find with magic. As soon as the spell took effect, part of the ship's hull opened and came down to the ground showing that it also functioned as a ramp. Harry stared to his right at the now opened ship. He immediately heard cocking from inside. He could not physically see them as he was off to the side but he could definitely sense them now. The way their bodies were positioned led him to believe they were armed with some sort of guns. He could sense six people looking at the entrance and two were making their way down the ramp.

Harry wasted no time as they were about to be in a position to see him. He cast an exploding curse at the pair. The difference between an exploding charm and an exploding curse was the after effect. An exploding charm stopped after the explosion. An exploding curse would also curse you afterwards if you were in its area effect even if the explosion did minimal damage to you.

The two that were closing in down the ramp died immediately, they were the lucky ones. The four others that had waited further back were only knocked back onto the floor. Harry walked onto the ship and stepped over the bodies of the Kree that were now screaming in pain as their bodies dissolved into a black goo onto the floor. Harry made a note to thank Sammy for the spell as it seemed highly effective. He made his way to what he assumed was the direction of the cockpit. He didn't make it far before more Kree seemed to come down on him with raised rifles. They started shooting though Harry already had a shield up and kept walking forward. The blue bolts bounced off the shield into complete random directions. Most went straight into the ship itself though some did end up back in the direction of his assailants. Harry watched and cast another exploding curse at the floor near them. Since the hallways were narrow, they were all lucky enough to die immediately before dissolving. Harry watched the process as he walked by them and couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. It was pretty disgusting to be completely honest. He grunted in annoyance as he kept wandering, though he picked up the pace and started jogging. This would have been easier if their damn ship wasn't connected to the helicarrier. Then he could just fiendfyre the damn thing and be done with it. Fury wouldn't like it though and he had a feeling that Fury was already angry at him for some reason.

Harry continued to murder his way through the ship and finally came to a heavily secured door which he was ninety percent sure was the control room. He touched the pad, channeled magic into it, and watched it spark angrily before the door slid open. He saw a terrified young Kree with his hands raised as he entered the room.

"English?" Harry asked him. The man just looked at him with confusion. Harry shrugged before conjuring a spectral spear and sent it through the man's skull. Harry was about to destroy the ship anyways so this was actually an act of mercy in his book as the young Kree died much quicker than he would have. Harry looked at the control panel and was drawing a complete blank. These were nothing like human controls. He looked at two things that semi looked like joysticks but bigger. He moved one and felt the engines start up and the ship trying to pull away towards the right. Seeing this, Harry jerked the control further in the direction that caused it to move away from the ship and watched as it plunge into the water. He had left the ramp open and could hear the water flooding into the ship. He touched the control console and sent another surge of lightning through it and watched as the controls stopped responding and the lights flickered out. Harry nodded in satisfaction and flashed back on board the helicarrier just as the water reached the control room.

Harry looked at the bubbles that were all that was left of the Kree ship that had been attached to the Helicarrier. Confirming the Kree ships destruction, Harry flashed into the bridge only to immediately feel searing heat on his arm as a bolt, that was most likely not even meant for him, smashed into his arm. He growled before throwing up a shield and quickly summoning every piece of shrapnel in the room including the upturned tables that the Kree soldiers were using for cover. When all the shrapnel condensed into a thick ball above his head, he gestured towards the Kree and banished the shrapnel at them. It wasn't pretty. Some tried to jump for cover but since they were in the big room and most of the cover was being thrown at them, none were able to escape their fate. Most died from the bits of sharp metal and glass penetrating them though one died by being decapitated by the very table he had originally been using for cover. How ironic.

"Wolfe!" Harry turned to the growling voice. Fury was scowling at him. He didn't even bother to glare back.

"Fury. Seems I had to sweep in to save the day again." Harry said though his voice lacked the usual condescending tone as his eyes swept the room and watched the various agents immediately moving to help the injured. He started channeling healing magic into his arm causing the burns to recede and knit together. Fury himself looked like he had been through the grinder. His trademark trench coat was in tatters and barely staying on him and he had burns on his left shoulder indicating a bolt had come a little too close for comfort.

"Where's my agent?" He demanded. Harry looked at him and creased his eyebrows slightly in confusion before his face smoothed as he understood what he meant.

"She's on her way. I had dropped her off in New York earlier today and then later I found out you were attacked and decided to come help. Tony and Nat are on their way. Banner is on standby. I assume you know where Barton is." Harry told the man.

"Right here." Barton said as he walked into the room. He looked better than Fury but was still sweating.

"You finish clearing the rest of the ship?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer. Kree biology was different enough from humans that it was pretty easy to identify them if he was in a one mile radius. Well it was easier now at least. He practiced on Una before to help in preparation a few times when he wasn't busy.

"Yep, though, can't you tell?" Barton asked. Harry gave him a nod.

"Yes, but I would rather be sure. Especially under the circumstances." Harry said.

"What a smart move. Not as smart as ignoring your best friends phone calls, emails, and voice chat messages but smart." A new voice said. Harry didn't even need to turn as he knew who it was. He grimaced.

"My phone was destroyed pretty much on the first day of training and I only got a new one yesterday. I also wasn't exactly in a position to be sending messages out to people you know." Harry said as he walked up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Wow. A hug! You must be sorry. I can only imagine what you did to Natasha as an apology." Tony commented as he returned the bro hug before breaking apart.

"It's nothing that you could possibly imagine so don't even bother trying." Harry shot at him showing a small smile for the first time in almost a month.

"God now I'm even more curious. Did you do that thing I told you about with your tong-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll put a bullet in your brain Stark." A beautiful redhead in a skin tight, black, latex outfit came strutting in. Harry's eyes roamed over his girlfriend. He had seen her just yesterday yet after being without her presence for so long, he constantly craved to be in it.

"Red! We were just talking about you." Tony said in amusement.

"Enough of this! We have a hostile alien invasion and you're cracking jokes? Shit stops now! Everyone get your heads in the game and let's figure out how to not die by tomorrow.

"Where's Rogers?" Harry asked finally.

"In New York. He's leading a group of Shield agents against what sounds to be a task force of these aliens. It would seem that Thor was correct in assuming they are after you as they went straight for your apartment." Agent Hill said from a console nearby.

"Alright. First off, we need to find the lead ship. That will be our target and most likely place where Thanos is. We kill Thanos and the Kree will most likely cut their losses." Harry said.

"You honestly think that all it will take is killing their leader?" Fury scowled at him again. Or was it one continuous scowl from before?

"In normal situations, no. However, the person we are dealing with is Thanos. If we can kill him the Kree will leave from fear. Thanos is one of the biggest terrors of the entire universe. Even his own men are terrified of him. If we can kill him, we prove that we're even stronger. No one is going to mess with someone stronger than Thanos. Especially not the race who he currently has a collar around." Harry explained to them. "Plus, I'm probably going to kill most of them in the process of taking him out anyways."

"Got it. Large ship is currently cloaked about 200 miles hovering above the North Pole. Most of these attack ships that have been flying around have originated from there." Tony said as he seemed to be messing with something that resembled a hologram phone.

"Good. Next, what's the current casualty report as of now?" Harry asked.

"So far they've tried to attack most major cities and the world's militaries as well as your anti-air defenses have been able to keep death to a minimum. I doubt it will stay that way. Clearly this Thanos has barely scratch the surface of what he can actually do."

"I don't understand, why even bother attacking the cities like this? Why not just shoot them from orbit where we can't get him?" Barton asked.

"His main goal isn't the destruction of Earth, that's just a side benefit. His main goal is to find me. He wants to kill me. I also believe he has another purpose here as well though I haven't figured it out. Either way. He can't just start blowing up cities until he has me otherwise he takes the risk of accidently killing me." Harry told them.

"Isn't that the point?" Fury asked.

"The point is to make it a spectacle. It was leaked that Thanos came here to kill one man. If even we know that then you can be damn certain his own men do. There's probably mutterings of him losing his touch or becoming weak. He can quail most of them I bet but he probably wants to kill me in front of everyone." Harry once again explained.

"I'm sorry, but you know this how?" Tony asked as he raised his hand like he was a student.

"Friend of mine developed a way to do some spying on ole Thanos. Couldn't do it much because of all the training but I have a general gist of somethings he's up too." Harry explained.

"This friend could be an asset. We shou-"

"No. Don't bother asking again. End of discussion." Harry said with a sense of finality. Fury scowled, again, but seemed smart enough to not continue the topic.

"Alright well let's strategize. How are we going to get on the mothership?" Tony finally asked.

"It's not a mothership. We will probably need to hijack one of their ships to make it on board if we plan to sneak in." Natasha said. She had her arms crossed under her chest. Harry was always impressed that she could do that without pushing up her breast, especially considering their size. He shook his head an ignored his libido. It had clearly been a long month for him.

"Friends. I see I am the last on here. I came as soon as I heard." Thor said as he entered the room. Harry looked at him with confusion. He had not noticed him come down to Earth. The Rainbow Bridge wasn't exactly subtle and was pretty hard to miss.

"Thor, glad you made it. We have the situation contained so far but if this Thanos is anything like you say, then he hasn't really started. He took out our propellers so we're restricted to the ocean at the moment. This puts us at a disadvantage." Fury explained. Harry was still confused. He was wracking his brain on his last meeting with Thor. Didn't he leave the day after their meeting? Harry was sure he had felt the Rainbow Bridge take him back to Asgard. Was he misremembering that or perhaps thinking of a different time altogether? Hmm, no he trusted his occlumency abilities. He remembered Thor leaving and he was sure he had not felt the Rainbow Bridge ever since.

"I see. Well we should-"Thor didn't get to finish as chains burst from the floor glowing red from heat as they wrapped around him by the hundreds. He yelled in pain as everyone jumped away from him in shock. Harry couldn't even blink as every gun in the room was pointed at him.

"WOLFE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Fury screamed at him.

"That's not Thor. Thor hasn't returned from Asgard yet. I can feel every time he comes because of the amount of power the Rainbow bridge produces. This man is an imposter." By now the fake Thor had stopped screaming and started chuckling. Harry found it strange that his chains seemed to have no effect on the man.

"Hahaha. He was right, you are smart." The Thor imposter chuckled at Harry. Harry watched something spark on his wrist before the image of Thor disappeared and was replaced with a Kree. The man certainly looked impressive. He was definitely one of the biggest humanoids he had ever seen and seemed to be incredibly packed with muscle.

"Oh good a prisoner. I volunteer for tortu-… I mean, investigation duty." Harry said as he moved closer to the man and observed his face. He actually looked vaguely familiar. "Have we met before, you look familiar? You haven't been impersonating others I know have you?"

"You kidnapped my daughter." The man scowled at him. Harry just blinked in response.

"Oh…You're her dad huh. Well, I mean, she did try to kill me you know." Harry said to the man.

"Good, that mean she can possibly be redeemed for being a failure." The man scowled.

"How did you mimic Thor's power signature? It wasn't perfect but it was close enough that I didn't notice right away." Harry asked him hoping to get some easy info.

"I'll say this in a way you humans would say it. GO FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" Harry just blinked hard at the man and thought for a moment.

"I think you meant Motherfucker and that swear doesn't really apply to how you were trying to use it." Harry said slowly. He could hear Tony laughing somewhere behind him. The man's face turned a darker shade of blue from either rage or embarrassment. The man tried to jump at him but he was still firmly restrained by Harry's chains.

"We have multiple ships in bound that seem to be of the same type as the ones that originally boarded us after the crash. Looks like four of them." Hill said.

"EVERYONE ARMOR UP AND PREPARE FOR CONTACT!" Fury yelled to his staff as they all jumped into action. Harry flashed and appeared on the top deck of the carrier. He sent out some feelers and felt the ships coming in from the North. Harry thought about that for a moment. He had a few minutes before they arrived. He had to destroy them before they boarded otherwise he would have to disable each one manually. Then again, he needed one to be able to board their lead ship and attempt to kill Thanos. Just thinking about it made Harry uneasy. The madman was clearly just playing with them at the moment and why had he sent one of his generals here in the first place. He must have known that he would have sniffed the man out pretty quickly. Thanos was a hard man to spy on but he had gotten the impression that he was every bit of a genius as he was insane.

"I'll intercept their ships and blow them out of the sky before they get here." Tony said as he got ready to take off in his suit.

"No wait…. get everyone inside. I have a plan. We need at least one of those ships to board the main ship. I have an idea to get one. I need everyone to be inside though." Harry said. Tony groaned.

"You always have all the fun!" Tony whined before flying off back to the entrance. Harry got down on one knee and concentrated. Had anyone been close to the water near the carrier, they would have been quite concerned about the fact that the water was glowing bright red and that a heavy mist appeared to surround the Helicarrier as the water evaporated into a gas extremely fast because of the heat. Harry then concentrated on putting a field of electricity surrounding the carrier and hidden in the mist. It would lay dormant until someone crossed and then it would focus all of its power on that point and zap it. If there were multiple objects crossing then it would jump between them at the speed of lightning. If the object was a person then they would die but on a space ship it would probably act as an EMP.

It didn't take long for the ships to be heard coming in and start flying circles around the mist. Harry waited patiently as they then started to enter the mist. Harry felt them enter the field and he immediately cast a powerful levitating charm on the nearest one in the mist. He heard four, almost simultaneous, loud cracks of thunder as the lightning consecutively broke the sound barrier to zap each ship. Three immediately fell out of the air and crashed into the ocean. The last however stayed in the air thanks to a quick levitation charm. He pulled it in close and carefully cast a weightless charm on the craft. It was too big to fully be put weightless but it did significantly reduce the weight which is what he wanted. He then carefully set it down on the surface of the Helicarrier. Harry then breathed a sigh of relief at his success of capturing one of their ships.

He didn't have much time to revel in his success as the ramp door opened and Kree started pouring out. Harry frowned as he noticed these Kree were a lot more heavily armored then the ones he had already killed. One even looked like he was caring some sort of RPG. He was proven right as the asshole then shot it at Harry. Harry quickly flashed behind the group onto the top of the ramp. He cast a curse that looked black in appearance. It hit the ground in the middle of the group and what looked like black ice shards exploded out in every direction and stabbed themselves into the Kree. As soon as the penetrated an icy sheen seemed to spread over their bodies and encase them like some sort of fucked up ice sculptures. He made his way into the ship and repeated what he did the first time. There was a lot more Kree on this ship than there were on the first one. Though, that was probably because most of the first one's crew were already in the helicarrier killing people or being killed themselves.

It hadn't taken too long for him to kill his way towards the control room. There was quite a few young men and woman who tried to run from him but he hadn't let them. It was actually starting to bum him out. It wasn't their fault that they were born under Thanos's thumb. Although they could have thrown down their weapons and surrendered before trying to kill him and then running away when they realized they couldn't. Harry looked around at the dead bodies before nodding to himself in satisfaction. He quickly flashed back into the bridge.

"Got us a ship. You should probably go get the dead bodies out of it. While you do that, I'll continue you the interrogation of tall, dark, and oddly blue." Harry said as he patted the large, tied up, Kree. The Kree growled and almost looked like he was going to try and bite him but he didn't.

"I'll come help." Natasha said.

"No"

"I wasn't asking. You're lucky I haven't mounted your balls on a mantle for disappearing for a month without a single word."

"…Okay you can come."

"Again, I wasn't asking." Natasha finished as she walked over and hoisted the man up. The man seemed to comply. And then smiled.

"I shall see you soon Wolf." The man said. Harry's eyes widened at the man. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he reached out to grab Natasha away from him only for his hand to grab empty air as both disappeared in a distorted way. A portkey? How? He looked at the empty space for a moment

"FUCK"

 _Third-Person POV:_

The Kree general who had just disappeared from the Helicarrier with a hostage currently made his way into the throne room of his Master. He made his way to the center of the room and knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Master."

"The girl?" The deep voice of Thanos seemed to vibrate in the room even though he didn't even raise it.

"Captured as planned. They hadn't suspected a thing." The man said. As he said it the man's features seem to change. His skin seemed to pale until he turned Caucasian in appearance and his muscles significantly shrank. He looked almost human.

"What is your assessment of the boy?"

"He is strong in magic as you said. He was able to cast several powerful charms without even being winded. I'm sure even Loki couldn't defeat him as he is now." The man said. Thanos simply chuckled down at the man.

"If I may?" The man asked.

"Speak Yon." Thanos commanded.

"Why did we not just take the boy? Would that not have been better?" The Kree man now identified as Yon asked.

"Fool. The boy has abilities to teleport to wherever he wishes and the normal ways to counteract such acts do not work on his method. Since we cannot physically force him to stay on the ship we need to mentally and emotionally shackle him to us so he will not try to leave. Now that we have the woman, he will not be able to run or ignore us. He will come to us soon." Thanos bellowed before simmering down.

"Of course. Apologies for not seeing it sooner. By your leave?" He asked.

"Prepare for the second phase of our plan. Execute it as soon as the boy sets foot on this ship." Thanos commanded. Yon bowed before exiting the room. Thanos sat in the empty throne room by himself with his standard gold goblet that had his standard drink that looked suspiciously like human blood.

"Hmm. I hope you don't disappoint me little wolf. I haven't had a chance to really play in so long."

 _Harry's POV:_

"Say it back to me one more time."

"I want you to go to my secret island in the Caribbean and pick something up for me." Harry said as he stood at the helm of the alien craft studying the controls.

"Right and how exactly am I supposed to find this heavily guarded and impossible to find island that exists in some sort of quasi-dimension according to you."

"Wolfe Cove is in the Caribbean, 25 miles off the coast of Cuba." Harry revealed to Tony who was already in his suit.

"My scanners don't…. wait what the hell just happened? How did it just appear like that?" Tony said.

"It's complicated. Now hurry up or I'll probably die soon, at least if Thanos doesn't kill me first." Harry mumbled the last part to himself.

"You still haven't explained what I'm picking up!" Tony exclaimed.

"Believe me Tony. You will know it when you see it. Now go and be quick about it for god sakes. I can practically already feel the echoes of pain on my body the longer you stay here." Harry said. He finally believed he was figuring out what each control did and was going to try and take off.

"Alright alright. Will I be able to go through the force field that your using the keep the rest of them off the plane?" Tony asked as he moved to the door.

"Yeah, it's only one way." Harry called after him. He felt Tony exit the ship after a few minutes and booted off the engine. He was surprised, but he was pretty sure he could still hear Fury screaming at him from outside even with the loud engines drowning him out.

"Man's got some lungs on him, I'll give him that." Harry said as he gestured the controls and pulled it right to face North.

"Alright you giant, purple, fuckball. You want to play? Let's PLAY!"

 **And there's chapter 43 for Blood Stained. Hope it was good enough for you guys. Like the last few, the next chapter should be out in a week or so. This one was a few days late and I apologize for that. Remember to follow/favorite/review if you enjoy the story...or if you don't I guess. Until next time, Peace!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Well here's chapter 44. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Harry's POV:_

Harry looked at the ship with a critical eye. It actually looked very slow and cumbersome to him. It also didn't look very aerodynamic. It looked like some sort of twisted metal log that was on its side rotating very slowly. Thanos wasn't even trying to hide where he was. He was right in the damn middle of the thing in probably the same throne room he was always in. Harry looked around and was also slightly concerned about the other ships surrounding it that were all similar in size. He couldn't sense Natasha at all. Thanos must have concealed her presence with magic somehow. Harry knew Thanos couldn't do it himself but he did have servants that were practiced in more precise and obscure magic. He wasn't concerned about them though. He could sense them and they didn't have much magic compared to him.

He debated if he should even try to utilize subtly. He was ninety percent sure that Thanos knew he was out here right now on his way. He also knew that the chances of him leaving again without fighting Thanos was already close to zero. Thanos thought he would trap him here with the thing he loved most in the world. Harry smirked to himself at the very thought. He had a few tricks of his own. He would make Thanos regret ever trying to lay a hand on his family.

Harry slammed the controls forward and headed full speed at Thanos's flagship. He heard his radio light up as an alien language filled his ears. He guessed it would have something to do with him landing in a designated spot. He didn't listen, he had his own spot he had personally designated to land. The radio chatter soon started to turn into a panic as he didn't slow down his approach or reangle to space craft. He closed in at an impossibly fast pace. He briefly checked the ward scheme he had set up all over the cockpit while he waited for his ship to finally come upon the fleet. He got closer and closer to the hull and he almost felt a sense of déjà vu right before he collided into the ship. He wasn't quite sure what happened after that but there was a lot spinning and smashing before he finally came to a stop. He groaned before collapsing the ward scheme that had reinforced the cockpit so he wouldn't die inside. Even with the cushioning charms, that was far from being called a nice landing. He blew open a wall on what once could have been called a spacecraft. He walked out of it holding his back from the slight pain.

"An impressive entrance to be sure. I've seen better but impressive nonetheless." Harry looked up and stared at the purple shit stain who kidnapped his girlfriend.

"Thanos I presume…. You're even bigger than I thought you were and I already thought you were big. That's a nice armor set to. It come in smaller more reasonable sizes?" Harry rhetorically asked as he stared at the alien. Thanos smirked.

"It takes courage for a man to laugh at death. I can respect that if nothing else. I knew you would come." Thanos said as he stood from his throne. If possible, he looked even bigger.

"Yeah? Well I knew that you knew that I would come so that places me one step ahead of you already and we haven't even exchanged a blow yet." Harry told him. Thanos smiled and if Harry was honest, it was probably the most sinister thing he had ever seen and he had met a demon before.

"Perhaps you're right. Do you know why I wanted you here then?" He asked as he walked over to a wall and pressed a hidden button. Inside was a golden glove. There were several slots that were on it but only one had something in it. An orange gem. Harry's eyes widened for a moment. It was so contained yet he could feel the power. An infinity stone.

"I do…Lets just get this under way so I can save the girl and look like a hero." Harry said though he was no longer feeling so prepared. He had a horrible feeling overcome him at the sight of the gauntlet but he was already here and there being nothing to do. Thanos was right to steal Natasha from him to keep him here. A simple yet effective strategy. It was a damn shame he couldn't sense her now. He wanted to whisk her away and leave so he could warn and better prepare his friends.

"I can smell your fear boy. You are right to be afraid." Thanos said as he strode closer to Harry.

"Afraid, am I? I wouldn't know. I haven't had much experience with the emotion in so long. You know what they say about your fears though. You have to confront them otherwise you risk letting them take control of you. Speaking of…." Harry said no more as he immediately cast what looked like a green acidic mist at Thanos. Thanos held out the gauntlet as a gold wave erupted from it knocking the green mist back at Harry who hastily brought up a shield.

"Hm. A gallant effort but now it's my turn." Thanos said with that creepy, evil, smile of his. Harry tensed but looked on in surprise as the purple giant charged him. He was extremely fast for his size to. Harry waited till he got close before dodging out of the way. The fist missed him but he seemed to smashed into anyways by some invisible force. He was sent flying backwards and skipped across the ground like a stone on a pond until he came to a stop. He immediately focused overtime to start healing his chest which he could feel had a few broken ribs. He hadn't seen the force coming nor had hu yge sensed it which meant that Thanos would have had to bring it up during the very last second to hit him. What's worse, Harry had a feeling that his fist would have done a lot more damage and he was stronger than the average human.

He charged magic through his broken bones and forced them to knit back together. He would only force it to go this fast during combat because it was a lot more painful than giving it some more time. Sadly, Thanos was already approaching.

"Heh is this it boy? If that's all you can do then I had nothing to worry about in the first place." Thanos said as took his time approaching. Harry didn't rise to the bait and didn't move a single muscle as he waited for the ribs to finish. It took only a moment more and immediately Harry sprang into action. This time, he didn't aim for Thanos himself he threw out an exploding charm all over the room. The floors, the roof, the wall. Anything in his immediate vicinity got blown to bits and the whole room shook because of it. He then cast a mass area levitation charm. Thanos looked on with a raised eyebrow before he once again charged Harry. Harry glared and summoned all the broken pieces and shrapnel to him. He cast a curse on the shrapnel and watched them glow a harsh purple that was even darker than Thanos's skin. He then banished all the now glowing shrapnel at Thanos. Thanos conjured a shield once more with his gauntlet and watched as the shrapnel collided with the shield.

Thanos had to stop charging at him as when the shrapnel collided with the shield, it would explode into a bubbling purple goo due to the curse he had added. Sadly, for Thanos, the goo covered his shield and obstructed his line of sight forcing him to stop. The more shrapnel that hit Thanos's the more he had to fully surround himself and cover even more of his body with the shield until it looked like he was surrounded in a bubble of purple ooze. Harry didn't give him a chance to recover. He focused for a moment before casting a pure white spell at Thanos, the same spell that Sammy had cast at him when they had their first spar. The one spell he could not block, and hoping Thanos couldn't block it either. He watched as the spell ghosted through the bubble and a second later he heard a scream of rage. As soon as he heard it, the shield surrounding Thanos collapsed causing most of the purple ooze to fall on him making him scream even louder. That ooze sunk into one's skin and stimulated the pain receptors. It was used more for distraction. Not quite as bad as a crucio which literally pushed the receptors and nerves to their very limits but still up there.

Harry started casting curses at the giant to try and bring him down before he could respond and quite a few hits to. He was quick to notice that even where his armor wasn't covering him, his skin still could buff quite a few of the less powerful spells. It was almost like his skin acted as some sort of partial magical resistant hide. He tried to conjure a dragon made of black hellfire and send it at Thanos. Because of its size, Harry couldn't see Thanos on the other side which meant he couldn't see the Titan smash head first into the dragon and come out the other side directly at him. Harry reacted quickly despite his surprise at seeing one of his most effective attacks plowed through. He dodged to the side yet Thanos seemed to predict it this time as he snatched his hand out and caught him. Harry didn't have time to think as he was quickly thrown into a wall. He almost screamed as he felt probably fifty percent of his bones break or crack. He smashed heavily into the floor and barely had time to weakly throw up a shield as Thanos's foot came crashing down trying to crush his skull. The shield held though it did buckle under the weight and force. It almost felt like going up against Banner when he lost it on the helicarrier.

"You only forestall the inevitable. I will rip the meat form your bones for what you have done!" Thanos yelled down at him as he temporarily stopped smashing his foot down on him. Harry weakly smiled and felt blood leak from his mouth.

"Yeah I bet you would. I guess that's my cue to leave." Harry said. Thanos grinned down at him.

"An obvious bluff. You know if you leave then I will kill the woman you are so fond of. You cannot leave or she dies. Drop the shield and I may end this quickly." Thanos taunted it. Harry smirked up at his captor.

"So sure about that, are you?"

 _Tony's POV:_

Tony was feeling a little upset. His best friend was about to face off against a galactic warlord and here he was trying to pick up the assholes mail. Harry had called him midflight and reminded him he would need to take a plane as he wouldn't be able to carry the package by hand so now he was taking even more time. Tony had even thinking about ignoring him and going out to aid the now under attack world but Harry had stressed the importance of this particular package so he had decided to listen despite his better judgement.

"Stark. GET YOUR ASS TO NEW YORK NOW!" Fury yelled from the plane's intercom. He grimaced in annoyance.

"I need to get this package then I'll be right there." Tony said trying to placate the man.

"GET HERE NOW! HUNDREDS, POSSIBLY THOUSANDS, OF FIGHTERS ARE COMING DOWN FROM THE SHIPS AND ARE TARGETTING MOST MAJOR CITIES AGAIN." Fury yelled. Tony winced in sympathy. He didn't want people to die because he hadn't been there to help but on the other hand, Harry wouldn't have told him to come here if it wasn't important and he trusted him.

"The defenses we have in place will take care of the first few waves and I'll be there by then. I'm almost there so I will be on my way soon." Tony said as the island he had been looking for had finally come into view.

"JUST GET HERE!" Fury yelled before closing the line. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He engaged the landing gear and hovered down to carefully land on the sandy beach which the ship did not seem to like much. He quickly unclipped his seat belts and rushed to exit the plane. As soon as he was down the ramp though, he froze. He blinked once and then blinked again.

"Uh…what?"

"I'm only going to ask this once. WHERE. IS. HE?" The angry voice emitting from her mouth confirmed what his eyes were telling him.

"Red?"

 _Harry's POV:_

"So, sure about that, are you?" Thanos just looked at him with suspicion. Harry just continued to smile at his confusion.

"I'm not honestly arrogant enough to think I could just charge at you and wing it. I needed to find out any weaknesses you had even if it meant putting myself in harm's way. I also knew that you were going to try and force me into combat with you. Knowing you would need to have a way to keep me here…well, its wasn't hard to guess some of the ideas you had to keep me here. My goal here wasn't to come in and beat you while rescuing the girl. I just wanted to cripple you is all." Harry said as his shield collapsed. He couldn't see much but he could see Thanos immediately try and take advantage of his moment of weakness and tried to crush him. As soon as his foot was in the air, the entire violently shook and tilted steeply to the left forcing Thanos to fall back away from Harry. The wall closets to Harry exploded open and two figures stepped through. One was a giant black snake with glowing eyes while the other was another familiar face, the god of Thunder himself looking only slightly worse for wear. Harry was surprised to see Thor but quickly concluded that he must have been a prisoner on board which was probably why he hadn't come to aid them early. Thor immediately engaged Thanos with his hammer and the room lit up with flashes of lightning. The snake came to him before transforming halfway to him into a beautiful brunette woman.

"Jesus, you look bad." Sammy said as she carefully started to put glowing hands on his body and started roaming. Harry chuckled a little before stopping abruptly from the sharp pain of a broken rib digging into what he assumed was his lung.

"He is even more powerful then I could have possibly predicted. He is in possession of an infinity stone. It has a presence of the dead on it. I could only hit him once and it was because I used a spell he couldn't block. Even then, I'm not even sure if it actually injured him rather than causing him pain. Also has monstrous strength and speed. Did anyone suspect you when they brought you on board?" Harry asked trying to ignore the pain of her mending all his injuries.

"None." She said back.

"Thor was on board?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"It seemed he had found out that Thanos was moving ahead of schedule somehow and tried to step in to slow him down to give us more time to prepare. He managed to for a few days before being overwhelmed by Thanos himself. He has been a prisoner ever since." Sammy told him. Harry's eyes flickered to the god of Thunder who was fiercely engaged with Thanos. He didn't seem to be doing any better than Harry himself as Thanos seemed to not be breaking a sweat.

"You're healed enough to be moved. Let's go" Sammy said as she picked him up bridal style not giving him time to answer. "Thor!"

"Go and do what we planned." Thor bellowed back as he didn't stop from engaging Thanos or diverting his attention. The next thing Harry knew, Sammy was running through the hole she made in the room and running down corridors. He idly noticed that there were A LOT of dead bodies on the route Sammy was taking.

"You took your time." Harry commented.

"I didn't want you to be the only one having fun on this trip. I was curious what Kree tasted like. Hint, like uncooked veal." She said back as they entered a large room he assumed was the hanger thought he couldn't be sure. He still had a lot of blood in his eyes. He got the sense they were now in a smaller area which he assumed was a ship they were going to steal. He was set down in a chair as Sammy started fiddling with the controls.

"How do I work these?" She asked.

"Look into my eyes." Harry mumbled though she heard him as she turned and did what he asked. He dropped his mental shields and mentally gestured for her to enter. He flashed through the memories of him using the controls and watched comprehension enter her eyes. She nodded and he closed their connection.

"Thanks." She said as she booted up the ship. Harry fought to stay awake. That was the hardest he had ever been hit before. He had used quite a bit of magic just to keep himself a live and maintain the shield to protect himself from Thanos's onslaught. He even had to dip into his reserves though luckily not by much. Enough to keep him alive and prevent him from suffering magical exhaustion afterwards. The ship was now out of the hanger and in front of the hole that Harry had put into the throne room when he had come. He wiped his face so he could see better and looked at the lightning he saw coming from the breach that seemed to have been covered in a glowing orange shield to stop the effects of space from coming into the ship. He hadn't thought about that when he smashed through it to be honest. Sammy angled the butt of their ship towards the breach and opened the back hatch. It only took a few moments for their rear camera to show the god of Thunder jump through and directly into the getaway ship Sammy had commandeered. Sammy punched it away and Harry could have sworn he heard an angry roar coming from Thanos's now heavily damaged ship. Thor stumbled his way in a few seconds later.

"A good thing you made it when you did Lady Sammy. He was starting to overwhelm me. Good to see you as well young Wolfe. I am glad to see we made it in time to save you." Thor said with a smile despite his tattered state and various injuries he had.

"Same. Good to see you Thor." Harry said back as loud as he could to the man.

"The worst has only started. Your little girlfriend will be there when we land Harry." Sammy told him seriously. Harry could feel himself turn pale as his blood chilled and came to a stop.

"Turn back around. I think if we pool our resources, we have a real chance against Thanos." Harry pleaded. Thor burst in to loud, rambunctious, laughter.

Harry stared straight at the ceiling of his medical bay and did everything in his power to ignore the burning sensation coming from the glare that Natasha was currently sending him from the chair she was sitting at next to him. It had been twenty-fours since he had come back from his encounter with Thanos basically half dead. It was the only reason she hadn't killed him on the spot. That had not stopped the scathing remarks and promises of pain as soon as they were finished with saving the world.

The world was able to take a breather at the moment. Apparently, while he was fighting Thanos, the Kree had launched a massive attack all over the planet causing trillions in damage as well as countless injuries and deaths. He had not seen how bad it was but he was told it was extremely bad. He was told Moscow had almost been leveled as had London. Harry grimaced at that. Thanos had clearly expected to kill him then get right to the extermination of the planets life. Fury was also in the room.

"What can you tell us about him?" Fury asked in a surprisingly calm tone. It might have to do with all the machines he was hooked up to and pretty much all his body being covered in bandages.

"Powerful in both magic and strength. He also has an infinity stone. I'm not as familiar with them as Thor is so you can ask him which one it was. I couldn't injure him though I was able to cause him pain. Our main problem is that, as a magic user, he also utilizes both magic and his strength at the same time. I can only counter one, the magic. The next problem is the infinity stone. It basically grants him limitless power as well as certain abilities. I get the feeling he was holding back when we fought. We won't have such a luxury again." Harry told the man.

"So, we have a smart Hulk with limitless magical power? Great." Fury said

"What's the world's governments take on all this?" Harry asked.

"They are still behind us though mainly because you're the only one who has managed to damage the ship. They tried to fire nuclear bombs but as soon as they got close they would deactivate somehow and are now just floating around in space. They will need to be retrieved as soon as this is over." Fury said to him.

"Assuming we make it through this, I will lend resources to helping with that. Free of charge of course." Harry told him. There was a silence in the room for a moment.

"Do you have a plan?" Fury asked. Harry thought for a moment. He did have a backup plan. A risky back up plan that could end up killing him but a backup plan nonetheless. He looked over to his girlfriend whose glare had subsided though not by much. He imagined if it had been her instead of him that Thanos tried to crush to death. The very thought caused his eyes to harden.

"Yes, I have a plan. It has some risks but it will be worth it. I need you to do something for me." Harry said to Fury. Fury nodded to indicate that Harry had his attention.

"Find Banner and bring him to me. I'm going to need his help."

Harry and Natasha were sitting alone in the medical room alone once more. They had been sitting in pretty much complete silence since Fury had left and that was three hours ago. Harry wasn't completely healed but he was well enough to fight. It was just the finishing touches his body was going through now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wish to snub you in any way or imply that I thought you would be unable to take care of yourself. Had it been anyone else I wouldn't have done what I did." Harry said breaking the silence. She didn't respond for a moment as she seemed to regard him carefully.

"You wanted to take advantage of a situation, I can understand that." She said finally. Harry shook his head.

"No! I did what I did because I had reason to think he would specifically target you and I wanted to keep you safe. Whether I could use that advantage or not, I still was planning to do that. It was only a happy coincidence that it also worked to my advantage." Harry said to her. She scowled at his words.

"Wait, before you say anything, let me finish. I want you to know that I only did what I did because…. because I can't stand the thought of someone harming you, especially to get to me. I felt like it was my fault you were in danger in the first place and that I should take steps to change that. In my panic, I disregarded your opinion on my idea and forced you to take part in it. Whether you would have agreed or not does not change that I never even gave you a choice. A relationship can't work like that with one person deciding for the other. I want you to know how sorry I am and that I will never do that again. Can you ever forgive me?" Harry asked as he reached out to hold her hand hoping to God she wouldn't pull away. She didn't, rather she seemed to apply some pressure to it to send her assurances to him.

"I forgive you. A far as wronging me goes, trying to irrationally protect me isn't the worse thing I've experienced or close to it." She said to him with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. As your husband, I shouldn't have done anything that hurts you. I should be supporting you in all your endeavors….Or at least the ones that don't include you leaving me for more handsome men." Harry said as jokingly as he could. She just chuckled.

"Except you're not my husband." She pointed it. Harry scowled.

"I guess you're right. Let's fix that." He said as he stood up. He could see her starting to panic as he stood.

"Harry what are-" she tried to move to help him, out of concern most likely over the fact that this was the first time he had stood since he got here. She was smart though so she immediately shut her mouth and eyes shot wide open as he got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet felt box which he actually summoned from the Cove. He opened it and looked at her.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova, will you be my wife for the rest of eternity?" Harry asked her with a small smile. He hoped she answered soon as the ground wasn't exactly comfortable. She just stared at him for with a shocked look frozen on her face. Harry felt pride that he was the only one that could surprise her like this.

"…How did you find out my real name?" she asked after a moment with curiosity tinging her voice. Harry just rolled his eyes. Of course, that's what she would be worried about.

"If I'm planning to marry you, I would like to think that I know more about you than anyone in the world and vice versa. Now, please answer soon. This floor isn't comfortable." He told her. She stared down at him and he watched her eyes flicker down to the ring and back to him.

"Are…are you sure you want to do this. I'm not exactly going to be your typical housewife. I won't just sit home and cleaning and popping out kids you know." She told him. He stood and gently put his forehead against hers.

"Believe me, I know exactly who I want to marry and that is you. I want no one else. No, I need no one else." Harry told her. "So?"

"You idiot. Of course, I'll marry you." She said as she slid on the beautiful black ring and jumped him. She pressed her lips against his and he returned eagerly. Just thinking of that fact that she was wearing the ring and agreed was putting him in a semi euphoric state. He turned and laid her down onto his bed.

"You…. know…camera's…in….here?" she said trying to warn him, as he explore every inch of her mouth and lips.

"Don't…. care." Harry responded before throwing off his shirt. He still had a few scars on his chest though he doubted she would care. She quickly ran her hands up and down his torso trying to feel every inch of him. He pulled away slightly with every ounce of will he had.

"Wait wait wait. I don't know if we have the time to do this right now." He tried to tell her. His answer came in the form of her grabbing him on both sides of his skull and yanking him down back to her hard and glaring up at him.

"We. Have. Time!" she growled at him. He felt electricity shoot down his spine.

"Yes dear!"

No one in the helicarrier could get into that room for the next four hours.

 **And that's chapter 44. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to favorite/follow/review if you enjoyed the story. Until next time, Peace!**


	45. Chapter 45

**SO sorry for the delay, I went on vacation with my family and then went straight back to school riight after. Been pretty swamped but I finally got this out. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

 _Harry's POV:_

"So, congratulations are in order I suppose." Tony said with a shit eating grin. Harry glared.

"Answer me honestly you dirty old man. When did you stop watching?" Harry demanded. He could feel Natasha trying to hold in her laughter from under his arm which was draped across her shoulders.

"What makes you think I stopped at all?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can either tell me or I can call Pepper to let her know you watched me have sex with a hidden camera."

"Before any penetration took place!" Tony immediately yelled as he back down. Harry just smirked at the man.

"You have my congratulations you two but we do have some more important matters to deal with." Fury finally said. He didn't look to happy but Harry had a feeling it was more to do with ruining a medical room rather than the actions themselves. Harry nodded at him.

"Banner here yet?" He asked. Fury shook his head.

"No but he's an hour out. Can you enlighten us to your plan now.?" Fury asked.

"Where's Thor?" Harry asked.

"He's currently making sure his friends and lover is safe. Did you know he had a lover?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I believe I was supposed to have a business meeting with her at some point to talk about some sort of collaboration with my company. I would probably just throw money at her and let her do whatever she want's. If Thor likes her then she must be alright." Harry reasoned. Tony seemed to think on that before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah you're probably right. We should meet her. A triple date maybe?" Tony suggested.

"ENOUGH! Wolfe, plan! NOW!" Fury yelled. Harry just sighed at the man's impatience.

"Me and Banner are going to take on Thanos together. I with Magic and him with his strength. Even if he has the infinity stone, there are limits a body can be put through before the stone kills the host. That gauntlet of his probably allows him to wield it without killing himself in the process but it also probably limits how much power he can utilize. Plus, I have a little trump card to deal with him." Harry revealed to his audience.

"What kind of trump card?" Fury pressed.

"A good one. That is all I will say. I don't really want people to know about it. I'll use it against Thanos and that's it. So, tell me when Banner is here and also tell Thor to meet me when he gets back." Harry told him as he and Natasha started to leave.

"And your going where?" Fury asked.

"I'm going to have more sex with my wife-to-be." Harry called over his shoulder with a smile.

"You just like to call me your wife as much as possible. Does it honestly sound that good to you?" Natasha asked in amusement.

"Let me test it some more. Natasha my beautiful future wife will you come make passionate, primal, love to me?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I suppose we could go for another forty-five minutes. So how did it sound?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"It keeps getting better and better. It also gives me this weird electric charge kind of feeling that is pretty pleasant now that I think about it." Harry told her.

"You're a really strange man." She said before kissing which he happily returned in full force.

"Thor! Good you're here. Quick question, remember the infinity stone you took to Asgard? Which one was it exactly?" Harry asked the god of Thunder. Thor smiled at him and then gained a…queer look.

"Um. Harry, why are you wearing… why are you in such a state." Thor asked. Harry looked down at the black silk robe he was wearing. He and Natasha had gone to her private quarters for some more fun and she had been a little too impatient with how slowly he was taking of his clothes. Bottom line was that he had to borrow her robe until he flashed back to Wolfe Cove to get some fresh clothes.

"Ah. Well I asked Natasha to marry me and she said yes. Since then we've been having a lot of sex." Harry explained. Thor smiled at the first news and laughed at the second.

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Well congratulations on your engagement. You and Lady Widow will make a fine couple." Thor congratulated. Harry nodded. Although he seemed very innocent and noble, Thor was several millennia old and had been with quite a few women.

"So, about my questions.?" Harry pressed.

"Ah yes. The stone I took was the Reality stone. Said to be able to change and alter reality as well as its rules. It is said it can even create alternate realities as well. Well that, and the limitless power as is custom with any infinity stone." Thor said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Do you know which one it is that Thanos was using?" Harry asked.

"I believe it was the Soul Stone but I cannot be sure as I only glanced at it and Thanos did not use any of it's signature abilities. He used it more for power." Thor explained.

"Soul? That would make sense. I sensed death around the stone. What are its unique abilities?" Harry asked. Thor frowned.

"I am not so sure myself beyond the power that it can suck souls from its victims but that's all I can remember. It would have been better if I could ask Loki but the attacks have recently started up again and I need to be here to defend." Thor explained.

"I totally get it. Thank you for the help Thor. Have you seen Banner? I heard he had arrived." Harry asked him. Of course, he could have reached his senses out but he might as well just ask Thor since he had him here.

"He is in his old lab I believe." Thor said. Harry nodded and headed there immediately leaving Thor to go out and help with the invasion. It only took a moment for Harry to get there where he saw Banner looking into some papers in a lab coat.

"Banner." Harry called out trying to get the man's attention. Banner looked at him and gave a hesitant smiled.

"Hello, Wolfe. I hear some congratulations are in order." Banner said politely with his customary shaky smile as if he was worried he was going to lose himself at any moment.

"Indeed. Thank you. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding. Enough about that. Want to come help me save the world?" Harry asked as he noticed Banner didn't seem to be bothered by the fact he was in a silk woman's robe. He must be spending more time with Tony then he thought.

"I heard about your plan. Listen Harry. I know you mean well but-"

"Let me stop you right there. Banner I understand why you are so cautious about letting the Hulk out. Every time you do, people get hurt but we both know you can handle it. You handled it perfectly last year and even if something goes wrong, I will be there. We both know I can calm the Hulk down if it gets bad." Harry explained to the man logically. Banner reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah I know, It's just…I just wish that I could make a difference without having to debase myself to becoming a mindless beast, that's all." Banner said as he looked away sadly, Harry didn't say anything. He could kind of see where the man came from. Working you whole life for something only for people to find use for you in pretty much the exact opposite way. It must have been hard.

"Banner…I don't think I need to tell you what's going to happen if we let this go." Harry said. Banner said nothing but he nodded.

"Let's just…let's just get this over with." Banner said. Harry looked at him.

"Here, I'll tell you what, after this is over, I'll look into some runes that can possibly suppress the Hulk to at least only let him out when you want him to come out. How's that sound?" Harry asked the downed man. Banner looked at him in surprise.

"You'd really do that?" Banner asked. Harry nodded.

"Sure. We may not be as close as some of the team members but your still part of my team and that mean's I help you when you need help." Harry told him. Banner smiled. Not one of his shaky ones either, this one was real.

"Thanks Harry." Banner.

"…Alright enough of the sappy stuff. We have a job to do. Suit up and meet me at the hanger in twenty minutes. I need to change and pick up some supplies." Harry said.

Harry and Sammy stared at the red stone that stood on a pedestal protected by a blue impenetrable shield. At least according to Sammy, the shield was impenetrable until it was deactivated. Harry trusted her.

"So, can you lower the shield now?

"No."

"Oh, come on! We don't have the time for this Sammy, I do this or we all die." Harry told her as he glared at her in annoyance. Sammy just glared back.

"Ok, you just woke up from being almost put into a coma by Thanos. Now you want to use a power you yourself have admitted to not fully understanding. A power that might also kill you. A power that's LIKELY to kill you." Sammy hissed in anger.

"Sammy, I need to do this or literally everything I love will wither away and die. I promise you that I will do my best to not let the stone nor Thanos kill me." Harry said to her.

"You don't even know where Thanos is." She argued weakly. Harry just gave her a look. They both could clearly feel the massive presence that was Thanos currently venting his rage somewhere on the west coast of the United States. Probably somewhere near L.A.

"Come on Sammy. Just let me do this." Harry urged her. He didn't want to fight about something like this. Especially not with his most trusted confidant. Sammy looked upset but seemed to be caving in.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." She demanded but Harry just shook his head.

"No. I'm pretty sure that Thanos is going to be looking for ways to hurt me after all the damage we did. I'm not sure if he can brute force his way past the wards I placed around the Potter's so, I want you to go there and make sure that Rose stays safe. You've already done enough to help me." Harry said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She punched him in his chest for the effort and it actually made him wince.

"OW!" Harry yelped as Sammy huffed and apparated away to the Potter's hideout, presumably. Harry rubbed the sore spot before picking up the red stone. He reached out with his magic and touched the stone. Immediately the stone reached out and tried to wrap around the tendril of magic. As soon as it did, Harry severed the connection and frowned. He could feel the incomprehensible amount of power behind the stone. The stone couldn't actually be real which is something he should have known already. It was just a physical manifestation that represented the power of reality on a physical level. That didn't bother him though, what bothered him was what the fact that the stone seemed to be acting on its own. Almost like it was semi-sentient.

"Stop doing that." Harry said as he felt the stone reach out its power to his magic with its own tendril of power.

"I said **STOP**!" Harry yelled at the stone, this time with magic enhancing and backing up the command. This time the stone's power retreated back into the storm and it went semi-dormant. Harry's frown deepened even more. That confirmed his thoughts that the stone seemed to be at least semi-sentient.

"I don't really know how much you can understand of what I say so I'll try to keep this short. I am going to temporarily borrow your power to kill a maniac that threatens everything I love. I would appreciate you not trying to kill or take over my mind while I borrow some of your power." Harry said. He waited for a moment to see if it responded. After a moment of silence, the stone seemed to give a small pulse before going silent. Harry wasn't sure but he believed the stone seemed to be agreeing with his request. That or was just a coincidence. Either way he was running out of time.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Harry said as he flashed away back to the helicarrier.

Harry stood on one Shield's jets as he flew to L.A. with Banner who was nervously pacing around. He watched the man before looking back at the pilots.

"Status update?" Harry asked the pilot.

"We have confirmation via drones that Thanos has already leveled a third of the city. The death toll is in the thousands and the government is doing its best to evacuate everyone who is in fifty miles of Thanos." The pilot said to him. Harry nodded. He had thought about just flashing there but had deemed it too risky. He knew he couldn't beat Thanos alone and since Banner seemed to have problems with his flashing method of travel, they had to take the jet.

"Eta?" Harry asked.

"Were ten minutes out. We're going to airdrop you into the city from ten thousand feet as requested." The pilot said. Harry nodded before moving to the back of the ship with Banner.

"We're about to make the drop. You sure about trying to drop in?" Harry asked the man. Banner thought it would be safer if they would drop in directly on top of their enemy to limit any casualties the Hulk might cause on accident. Harry had agreed though still thought it might be a little unnecessary.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be for the best. As soon as we drop though you should move away from me and attack from long range. Get too close and I might squash you on accident." Banner said with some concern. Harry nodded. He was sure he could stop Banner from crushing him though.

"Were about to be over the drop zone." The pilot yelled back as the back hatch opened up.

"I'll meet you on the ground and won't engage until you do. Thanos can probably sense me at this range even with me suppressing my power so he's probably expecting a fight so go in loud." Harry told him. As soon as Banner nodded his understanding, Harry disappeared in a flash of silver. He appeared on the top of the tallest building in L.A. which he was surprised was still standing. He looked over the city that was now a battlefield. He frowned and felt his anger rise. Thanos had no real reason to attack L.A, he was just doing so because it was highly populated meaning he could kill lots of people for fun. It was disgusting. Harry looked up and saw a green dot falling from the sky. After a few moments, it landed in the middle of the city with an audible boom. He flashed closer to a smaller building where he would be able to see the battle. It was almost impossible to not notice the battle as soon as it got started. Harry found it extremely satisfying to watch Thanos get blasted back into a building. He took this opportunity to jump in and help Banner. He cast an explosive curse into the building and watched the entire floor explode into flames. The supports were destroyed and the building then collapsed on top of the Mad Titan.

Harry smirked at the turn of events but not for long. Thanos burst from the rubble with a roar. He looked at Harry and seemed about to say something, sadly for him the Hulk didn't seem to care. Banner immediately shot forward with a roar and engaged Thanos in combat once more. This time, Thanos was more prepared and was able to hold his ground against the Hulk as gold lines originating from the soul stones zig zagged over his body, enhancing him in some way.. Harry didn't sit idle himself. He started casting as fast as possible while also trying to make sure he didn't hit Hulk. He was pelting Thanos with as many curses as he could and didn't even bother throwing out a spell unless it was lethal. Thanos seemed to be struggling with their duel attack which was good but most of the curses still didn't seem to be doing more than causing him pain any annoyance.

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. He longed to cast one of his most powerful spells but with Hulk as well as all the innocent people around here, they would likely get caught in them. From his viewpoint on top of the building he could make out the Pacific Ocean several miles in the distance and his face scrunched up in thought. He looked back down at Hulk raging against Thanos. While Thanos was clearly not as strong as the Hulk, he retained his mind and was using actual hand to hand techniques whereas the Hulk was just throwing punches at the Titan. Still, he seemed to not being terrible mostly due to his superior strength and impressive speed for his size. At that moment, Hulk managed to punch Thanos and send him flying into an already destroyed building. As Thanos crashed into the building, a missile flew over Harry's head and struck the building where the Titan landed causing a violent explosion. Harry covered his eyes from the bright flash then looked up and glared at the two jets he saw flying away. The government was clearly trying to solve the problem themselves and had stopped thinking of the potential civilians they could be killing. Harry heard another loud roar of anger coming from Thanos. He looked down and saw the Titan starting to stand up from the crater. It actually looked like he had taken some damage and appeared to be bleeding on his arm and most of his golden armor was now covered in soot giving it an almost black appearance.

It didn't take long before the jets that had shot the missile to get shot out of the sky by Kree ships that had witnessed the act. Harry looked at the Hulk and quickly in front of him gaining the giant, green, mans attention.

"Hulk. We need to get Thanos away from the city. Lead him to the ocean and I will better be able to deal with him. Be quick, Thanos still hasn't shown his full power but I suspect he will soon when he sees this level isn't getting the job down." Harry said to the Hulk. The Hulk growled and Harry briefly wondered if he could understand him. He never got to confirm as the Hulk jumped at Thanos and punched the Titan again while he was cackling at the destruction of the jets. Harry watched Hulk punch him in the correct direction of the ocean and hoped that meant that Hulk understood enough of what he said. Harry then moved into help the Hulk developing a new strategy. When Thanos managed to land hits on the Hulk and beat him away from him, Harry moved in and started shooting transfiguration curses on the rubble making stone knights out of it and having them charge Thanos repeatedly. He watched as Thanos smashed through the transfigured knights though they certainly slowed him down and distracted the man. At least, for all of half a second before a wave of golden power exploded out of Thanos in an expanding sphere and destroyed all the knights around him. It even slowed the rapidly approaching Hulk that was coming up behind him. It didn't however, give him enough time to turn in time to avoid the strike to the back of his head.

Thanos fell to the ground heavily and Hulk gave him no chance to get up again. He grabbed the Titans legs, lifted him up, and repeatedly to smash him into the ground. He then lifted him once more and preformed an impressive spin throw launching Thanos high into the air and far into the distance. Harry's eyes widened at how far Thanos had been thrown. He had estimated it would take hours to get him to the ocean. Apparently, Hulk was not as patient as him. Hulk jumped far into the air after the Titan and disappeared. Harry sighed and was about to follow when he heard a voice coming from his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his surprisingly undamaged phone which was sporting the face of an angry Shield Director.

"Wolfe! What the hell is going on!" Fury demanded.

"We're making progress but it's slow. Thanos is strong and can shrug off most blows. I suspected that he wasn't using the full potential of the infinity stone he has but I actually think he is using it to protect himself from even my most powerful curses. While doing this he will probably be able to stay alive and kicking." Harry told the man as he heard distant roars in the distance signaling that the Hulk and Thanos were back at it.

"Damnit! Do you at least have some good news?" Fury asked.

"Hm. Send in medical evac for all the citizens downtown. Thanos is no longer here and the Kree ships are too busy dealing with air force. You should be able to get in and out easy enough. I have to go now. I need to back up Banner before he is overwhelmed." Harry said as he ended the call and started flashing towards the roaring. It didn't take long before he was back on them. Harry first watched Thanos to see if his theory was correct. He focused on sensing the power of the stone as Hulk managed to smash his fist into him. There it was. The stone seemed to draw on itself for a moment then coated the place where Thanos had been hit. All this happened in less than a second. Harry watched the ability over and over again before he seemed to get an idea of how it worked. The Soul Stone seemed to house life energy in it. When Thanos got injured, the life energy would seep out and heal him, even if the wound was only minor. It did so extremely quickly. The stone seemed to almost have a limitless supply of this energy and based on the name of it, he had a pretty good idea of where the life energy came from. It also explained why Thanos killed so much. While he did probably enjoy it, it also made him more powerful as well as pretty much immortal.

Thanos charged and let out another violent wave from the stone and blasted the Hulk back and off his feet. He then held out his hand and watched as Thanos seemed to grin down on the Hulk. The Hulk roared though this one sounded like one of pain instead of anger. He watched as a gold mist seemed to come from the Hulk as he grabbed his head and continued to roar in pain. Harry narrowed his eyes and identified it as Banner's life force. He sprang into action and launched a white spell that slammed into Thanos causing him to scream in pain as a white flame spread all over his body. Unlike before, the fire seemed to be actually burning him and causing him pain. Immediately the Titan cut off the stone from trying to suck the Hulk's soul and watched as the stone went to work putting out the flame and healing it's master. Like the reality stone, he could almost feel a, sort of, semi sentience coming off the stone. It almost felt angry at being interrupted from its feast on the Hulk. It seemed that while incredibly powerful, the stone could not multitask. It could either heal Thanos or suck souls. It could not do both.

Hulk immediately stopped roaring in pain and charged at Thanos who now was in an even worse pain. Hulk smashed into the man with his fist launching him several blocks. He quickly ran after him and' smashed the Titan again sending him flying another several blocks. At this rate, they would make it to the ocean in the next half an hour. Harry frowned as he kept attacking Thanos with Hulk. He had switched to lower powered spells to save energy after he found out that Thanos was basically immortal. No need to waste unnecessary energy while at the same time, he had to appear like he was still trying or the Titan would probably get suspicious. He contemplated how to get the Soul Stone away from Thanos but couldn't find a way. He had tried to summon it with a massive amount of power and yet it did nothing. He knew Thanos had mages under his command and perhaps they had helped to prevent him from doing so.

He watched the Hulk continue to pound into the Titan when he suddenly had an idea. He quickly summoned rubble towards himself and quickly started to transfigure them together. One of the problems with magic was that density factored in. That's why metals were considered pretty much impossible to make for wizards without alchemy. This was untrue, making metal was indeed hard by hand but it could be done. Harry himself could easily make iron which was the basis of his swords and chains he made. Knowing this, most would be surprised over the fact that Harry was sweating heavily as he condensed his magic and changed the rubble until it was condensed and hard enough to smash through and pierce even one of Tony's suits. It was close to if not equal to titanium in density but like the actual metal, it was extremely strong. He continued to shape until it took the form of an extremely large sword. A sword no man would ever be able to properly wield which was fine since he had no intention of having it be for a man to use. Harry waited for a moment in which Hulk was away from Thanos and did not have to wait long. Thanos had managed to knock Hulk to the floor and picked him up and threw him through a building and onto a different street. Harry immediately flashed to the Hulks side.

"Hulk take this. We need to get that glove off Thanos so cut the fuckers hand off." Harry said as he levitated the sword to the Hulk. The Hulk looked at the sword for a moment before a wide grin spread over his face. Harry actually felt a chill go down his spine for a moment at seeing it. The Hulk grabbed the sword and charged back at Thanos with a roar. Harry watched the look of surprise on Thanos's face as Hulk charged at him with a new toy from a rooftop he had flashed onto. Harry resumed transfiguration on the rubble but didn't have his creations attack. He instead kept making a bunch of them until he had what looked like a small army of stone warriors waiting in lines to attack. Harry then finally set them upon the Titan who was still fighting with the Hulk. Harry watched as they set upon Thanos like a swarm of bees. They wouldn't kill him or heavily damage him but the goal was to distract him so Hulk could find an opening. Thanos looked disgusted by the creations as he looked away from the Hulk and sent a wave at the stone warriors blasting them all apart. Harry smirked as he watched Thanos not see Hulk come from behind and slash down on his outstretched hand. The audible 'schlick' was music to his ears. Immediately Harry flashed over and took the hand away before Thanos could retrieve it before he flashed away. He appeared in his home on Wolfe Cove in the basement and left the hand there before reappearing at the scene of the battle. Thanos was roaring in pain and holding his stumped arm.

"Hulk. Ocean. Now!" Harry ordered. Hulk complied immediately and dropped the sword before taking the Titan by the leg and once more launching him far into the distance. Thanos screamed in anger the whole way. Harry looked at the Hulk and smiled.

"Good work man. You've done all that you can. I will handle it from here." Harry said with a smile at the green rage monster. Hulk smiled back before jumping off into the distance. Harry dropped his smile and flashed to the beach where he eventually found an angry Thanos. Thanos looked at his approaching for with rage.

"I will kill you for this. I will strip the flesh from your body before cutting you to pieces and feed you to my beast. You think you have won? You have won nothing! You cannot kill me and I will come for you. I can sense it boy. You have run out of power. You are barely standing. It will not be long before my army arrives for me and captures you." Thanos spat at him. Harry was pretty impressed the man could even sense his power levels with all the pain he was in. Even more surprising was that he was right. Harry was running low on magic from so much casting. He had used almost exclusively powerful spells until pretty much the end when he had changed his strategy towards transfiguration which was only slightly less consuming.

"Hmm. You're right. I doubt I could cast anything powerful enough to kill you and none of my allies are close enough to help me before your army arrives. It's just me and you. That's the way I wanted it too. I had some questions I wanted to ask you before I kill you." Harry stated as he kneeled down and looked into the eyes of the Mad Titan. Thanos just laughed.

"Ask your questions. It will only stall for my men to come and kill you." Thanos taunted. Harry shrugged.

"How did you know of me? I am sure we have never met once before you arrived yet I'm pretty sure you have been aware of me since birth." Harry asked. Thanos smirked at him.

"Prophecy." Was all the Titan said. Harry frowned in annoyance. He hated prophecies from the bottom of his heart, he really did.

"Must have been specific." Harry commented.

"Specific enough. I had my magic users scry the rest of the information I needed. At first, I had hoped to control the prophecy and possibly even defy it. I sought to cause a situation in which you would naturally die. You preserved despite that. You made an ally and you grew stronger. I was impressed. I thought I may offer you a position in my army and use you as a weapon against my enemies instead of myself. Yet you changed. The cold heart you had once cultivated began to melt and you became weak once more. Look at you. If you had not settled for domestic pursuits and continued to train and grow powerful then you could have no doubt taken me on single handedly. Instead you relied on the green beast to aid you. Pathetic." Thanos spat blood at his feet when he finished. By now. Harry could vaguely see Kree ships approaching in the distance.

"My parents…" Harry didn't continue as it was clear what he was asking.

"Their minds were weak. It was only too easy to get them to forget you. To leave you." Thanos said. Harry closed his eyes in thought before opening them and looking directly at Thanos.

"It seems I have to thank you. Though you did it with malicious intent you made my life better than it could have ever been. I will live and grow old and die content many years from now. I will do so with my beautiful wife and most likely some children. You however, will have no such future. You die here." Harry said as he stood up. Thanos just chuckled in amusement.

"You bluff. You cannot kill me. You are out of magic and you have no weapons. My men are just moments away. You're talking has sealed your own fate." Thanos laughed. Harry just smiled down at the Titan.

"Well, I do have one thing…." Harry said as a runic array glowed on his hand and a red stone came into existence. Thanos had stopped laughing and looked on with fury now.

"The Reality Stone? No, it's a fake. It was sent to Asgard, I know it was!" Thanos said clearly trying to convince himself. Harry just smiled.

"Goodbye Thanos. Thank you. For everything." Harry said as he reached out with the little magic he had left and touched the stone with it. The stone latched on without a bit of hesitation. Immediately it was like the world seemed to stop. Harry stood frozen as he watched horror fill Thanos's eyes. He had not seen such a look on him before. It looked strange and out of place on the Mad Titan. He watched as his world exploded into a red mist that surrounded him and everything around him. He watched as wrapped around Thanos until it was fully covering him. When it receded, the Mad Titan was gone. Dissolved into nothingness by the Reality Stone. Not even the atoms of his body remained. It kept going though as it spread out. Harry did not know how far but if he planned this right, it was now blanketing everything within a mile of him. He could feel the Reality Stone trying to push past the limits he placed on it. Trying to take over his body and destroy him. Despite this, Harry was calm, almost to the levels of being unconcerned. This was not a battle of power but of the mind. Harry would never lose in a battle of wills. The stone kept pushing before it quit and grew still and receded back into it's stone form. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the beach. He saw the Kree ships come in. They slowed when they got close and Harry got the feeling they were looking down at him and wondering where their lord went. They hovered for a moment before one slowly lowered itself to the ground. It didn't take long for it to open up and a familiar Kree to emerge. Una's father, he seemed confused.

"Where…where is our lord. Why…why can't I remember him. I know he existed, I know I was here to meet him but I can-…I can't remember." The man seemed very genuinely confused.

"I erased him. I bent reality itself and erased his very existence from the universe. Soon it won't be just you but everyone who forgets him. It'll be like he never existed." Harry told the man tiredly. This response seemed to anger.

"What you speak of is impossible!" He spat at Harry. Harry shrugged and once emore pulled out the reality stone. He let it pulse and wash over the man. Just from his eyes, Harry could tell he already knew what it was.

"It's true. How could you possibly…"

"Enough! No more questions. You have 24 hours to get your people lightyears from my planet. If you ever attack again, I will erase your race form existence. I am in no more mood to answer your questions. You have killed a lot of my people. You will leave, **NOW!** " Harry finally said as he demonstrated his control over the reality stone by having a red haze start to come out and approach the man. He stepped back quickly.

"We will do as you ask." He said, and with that he moved quickly away back to his ship. Soon it started lifting into the sky with the others who were still waiting and took off together. It didn't take long before Harry saw other ships start flying away in the same direction. He sighed in satisfaction and laid his head down on the suddenly very soft sand. He closed his eyes and started to drift.

It had been such a long day.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed what I did for the wrap up. If not then that's okay. This is how I wanted to end it for Thanos but I can understand why some may not like it. Stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	46. Epilogue

_Harry's POV_

 _Unknown Hospital_

Harry's crusted eyes opened after what felt like an eternity. He was immediately forced to close them again as the light that was over him proved to be much too strong for his eyes. He waited for a few minutes for his eyes to get use to the light beating against his eyelids before trying to open them again. He blinked to get the crust out of his eyes before taking in where he was. It was a hospital room, clearly not one he had ever seen before meaning the hospital was probably privately owned. It was most likely owned by Shield or Tony. His eyes locked in on a couch where he saw his fiancée sleeping with a blanket over her. He didn't say anything to wake her as she had deep bags under her eyes meaning this was most likely the first time she had slept in a while. Since she was still asleep, He looked over himself.

Almost his entire body was covered in bandages. There were multiple tubes going into all parts of his body which were now uncomfortable now that he had noticed them. He frowned down at his body. There should be no need for him to be covered in bandages and stuck with a bunch of needles. He had not been that injured from facing Thanos. He moved his arm slightly and immediately winced. His arm felt like it was on fire the moment he had tried to move it. This caused him to frown even more. Why was his arm, and most likely his entire body, in so much pain? He racked his memories of what happened after his fight. He remembered the Kree coming down to kill him. He remembered them leaving and then passing out. He remembered nothing after that, just darkness with flashes of red.

"Finally decided to return to the world of the living eh?" Harry immediately turned to his right where he saw Tony who must have entered the room quietly while he was thinking. He was dressed in a three-piece suit and looked like he had a fresh haircut. He still had some signs of combat but not recent combat. Harry must have been asleep longer than he had originally thought.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks. Gave everyone quite the scare." Tony told him confirming his suspicions. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What happened when I went to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us. We picked you up from that beach and discovered you had an infinity stone which Thor could have sworn he had taken to Asgard as well as another one that seemed to be leeching the life from you. The Reality stone seemed to fight the yellow one's control over you and nothing we could do could stop either of them. Every time someone tried to take them from you, the stones would cause them harm." Tony explained quietly. Harry sensed that the story wasn't over and gestured with his head for Tony to continue.

"After that, you died for a while. We of course immediately moved into assist but your body burst into black flames. Your body looked like it was dissolving from it almost like you were made of dust. Eventually the Reality stone seemed to pulse and disperse the flames. Thor mentioned how odd it was that the stone seemed to be protecting you." Tony said while clearly gauging his reaction. Harry betrayed nothing of his thoughts. In truth, he did not find it as odd that the stone would protect him as it was semi-sentient. The odder question would be why it chose to protect him. Another question was why his flames turned against him. He had full control over them and couldn't imagine them being used to harm him. The only thing he could possibly think of….no, that would be impossible.

"After that everything trying to kill you receded and we worked on healing you. It seemed the fire had actually burned your body and we had to wait quite a while for your body to heal itself to the point that we could put a needle in something besides charred flesh." Tony finished. Harry nodded. He had a lot to think about.

"Where's the stone?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we couldn't get it away from you so you must have it somewhere on you." Tony said to him. Harry looked down at himself. He had a feeling he could just summon it so he concentrated for a split second before the stone appeared floating in front of him. Tony said nothing but he did look at the stone with interest. He stared at him and reached out to the stone with magic. The stone immediately responded to it and latched onto it possessively. It did not try to take control of him like it had used to but almost seemed to absorb some of his magical presence into it. Harry was puzzled by the action. Almost all infinity stones had unlimited power, what would it need his magic for? He cut off the flow and observed the stone. It almost seemed disgruntled by his action but didn't do anything about the flow cut off.

"Strange." Was all Harry said. "So, what were the casualties like?"

"Bad. Biggest global attack ever recorded. Hundreds of thousands of dead with close to six million injured. All of that in a week. It's a mess out there. Officially, no one except Shield knows the reason they came here and that's only the top personnel. Fury has been waiting for you to wake up before he makes a statement." Tony said. Harry sighed in annoyance.

"A hostile galactic force attacked Earth for the sole purpose of conquering and enslaving it's population. Through the help of the world governments and Shield's Avengers, we dealt a huge blow and scared them back home." Harry suggested. Tony shrugged.

"It's not my problem for once. So…whats next for you?…Assuming the governments don't try and pin this all on you and send you to jail."

"I'd like to see them try. Even in this state I could destroy this entire hospital in the blink of an eye." Harry scoffed.

"I hear you but maybe don't advertise that fact to other people." Tony said with a smirk.

"Magicals, do anything?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Officially no. Unofficially they've healed thousands of people ad helped subtlely repair many cities as quick as believably possible." Tony said. Harry nodded in satisfaction at that.

"Well…I guess I'll go back to work when I get better." Harry said.

"You absolutely will not." Harry looked over towards the direction of the voice and saw Natasha getting up from the couch, now fully awake. He smiled as his emerald met her green.

"Hey Nat."

"Don't hey Nat me. I'd punch you in the jaw if you weren't so fragile right now." She threatened and added a glare for good measure. Harry sunk in a little to the bed trying to get away from her burning stare.

"I didn't try to burn myself out of existence. In fact, I would have purposefully tried to avoid it if I could but I couldn't so there you go." Harry said in a way to try and pacify his future wife's anger. It didn't seem to work that well.

"You are not going back to work…at least not until we have the wedding." She stated. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You want to do it that soon?"

"I do. Given your penchant for almost dying recently, I would like to make sure I'm Mrs. Wolfe before it's too late." She said in a lighter matter. Harry smirked. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, at least he imagined it was soft. He couldn't quite tell because his face was in a great level of pain from the slight pressure.

"AH. Okay that's enough of that. I can't hold it anymore. God that hurt so much. We'll have to try that again tomorrow when I focus more on healing my face." Harry yelled out in pain. Natasha started laughing loudly at that. While Tony was smirking in amusement. It didn't last long as someone else entered his room.

"Wolfe. You're looking better." Fury said as he entered the room in his typical trench coat, looking back at full health.

"Fury, you're looking better than the last time I saw you. I assume you're here for official business?" Harry questioned though he already knew the answer.

"I am. I could say that I honestly would rather let you heal a little more beforehand before having this conversation but we don't have much of a choice." Fury told him. Harry actually believed he was being totally honest for one.

"Alright lay it on me." Harry said.

"The U.N. is currently questioning why this alien race came out and attacked us for no apparent reason. They are convinced Shield knows why and want an official statement from us. How do you want us to play this out?" Fury asked. Harry thought about it.

"Reveal information about the Infinity Stones. Tell them they use to be on Earth but Thor took them to Asgard so they would no longer be a threat and lure enemies here. The Kree didn't get the message and attacked us to get the stones and enslave us under an unnamed tyrant. They failed and we successfully repelled them." Harry said seriously.

"Speaking of this tyrant, any idea why no one can remember anything specific about them?" Fury asked though it sounded more like an accusation.

"None, we can focus on that later. Do you have what you need?" Harry asked. Fury looked at him then thought for a moment.

"I suppose I can spin such a tale. I will inform the necessary people. A word of warning, the U.N might call on you about your actions to try and poke holes in your story." Fury said.

"The U.N can go fuck themselves. I pretty much saved the entire planet so as of now, they can go ahead and consider me untouchable." Harry told Fury though there was no true heat in his words. Fury almost looked amused by his words for once.

"Very well. I suppose I'll leave you to recover. Shield will be in touch." Fury said before getting up and sweeping out of the room. Harry's eyes followed him until he watched the man leave.

"So…the wedding?" Harry said as he looked at Natasha.

She smirked back.

 _3 months later_

 _Wolfe Cove_

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed his suit once more nervously. He was in his bedroom with the wedding to take place any minute now. He was just waiting for Tony to come get him. He took a deep breath as once more looked over his classic, black tuxedo. He had no idea what brand it was, all he knew was that it wasn't bulletproof and Tony had picked it out for him. Harry just continued to fidget in place. He was so busy fidgeting that he didn't notice the sky turn a pale grey in color. He didn't notice that he could no longer here noises outside. He did, however, notice the bird that was frozen midflight outside his window. Then he noticed the pale grey sky and chill that had settled in the air. He tensed and prepared to go look for Natasha.

"Well, this looks like a lovely affair. You must be very happy."

Harry spun around and stared at the back of a man in his room. Someone he had never seen before was in his room and appeared to be making himself a drink on his dresser with alcohol he was sure he did not actually own. He calmed himself and took in this man's appearance. He was young, probably only a decade older than him at most. He had pitch white hair with little flakes of black that looked like ash stuck in his hair. He was wearing a white hoodie that was lined with pitch black fur that looked like it was clinging comfortably to him. He also had black pants and white sneakers to top off the look. Harry was sensing a pattern with this man. The man finished pouring his drink and turned around at him with a smile. Harry's heart stopped. The man had sharp fangs poking out of his mouth and extremely sharp, black, slightly curved horns poking out of the top of his head.

"Cat got your tongue Harry Potter or Wolfe as you prefer." The man mocked. Harry had his brain reboot before raising his hand and shot red mist in front of him. He watched in horror as it dissolved as soon as it got within three feet of the demon. He started throwing curses of all kinds and watched as the same thing happened. The man just leaned against the dresser with his drink, an amused smirk on his face. Harry stopped, seeing that his attempts were fruitless.

"What do you want?" He finally questioned threw grit teeth.

"Not much. I just thought I'd come and introduce myself. My name is Astaroth, nice to meet you. I already know who you are. Can you guess why I am here?" The now named Astaroth asked.

"I'd assume to kill me." Harry said as he prepared to fight his way out of this situation. Astaroth just threw his head back and laughed. There was no trace of any evil in it but the chilling of the room that accompanied it suggested otherwise.

"Oh heavens no. I'm just here to introduce myself and state my intentions as it were. You see, you did something very very naughty. A human came into our home and killed one of our generals. Granted, he was an idiot and arrogant beyond measure but it can't be thought that we have become so weak that we are no longer a threat… So, to be blunt, we're going to kill your whole race as a reminder of our strength. I guess you could call this a declaration of war. I mean, it's going to be more of us slaughtering you mercilessly but you get the point." Astaroth said as he turned and poured himself another glass. Harry almost felt frozen as he watched the demon.

"You were the one who tried to kill me with my own fire." Harry said. He phrased it as a question but said it as a statement.

"I believe you mean our fire. Don't forget where you got such an ability. And no, I'm not the one who tried that though I'm sure I could figure it out if I truly wanted. You have made quite a few enemies among my people after all." Astaroth said with a smile as if the whole situation amused him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to prepare. I want you to do everything you can to try and stop us so when I do kill you, it'll be that much more satisfying. Also, I've been incredibly bored for these past centuries and I want to drag this out as long as possible. Ruling is such a boring venture, I can see why dear old Lucy chose to abandon it after a millennium. Anyway, I've said what I needed to say. I will leave you to your ceremony. You look very handsome by the way." Astaroth said as his eyes roamed Harry's form. Harry had to fight to not raise an eyebrow at the demon, wondering if he was just trying to make him more uncomfortable. Just as quick as he was there, the demon was gone. Harry looked outside and watched the sky turn back to blue and the bird that was frozen fly off on its way as if nothing happened.

"Harry it's ti-…are you okay? You look as pale as ghost. You're not nervous, are you? I mean your only promising yourself to one woman for the rest of your life so no biggie." Tony said with a smirk. Harry took a deep breath before giving his own smirk.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Everything ready then?" Harry asked the man. Tony nodded.

"Just waiting on you and Red. You know, it's still not too late to back out. We leave now and we can be in Paris in a few hours. Have a real party." Tony said in jest. Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"And then have Nat hunt me down and kill me? I think I'd rather just get married to her." Harry said as he continued to stall to calm his raging heartbeat. He thought about what he just saw and who had just been here.

"After this is over…we'll need to talk. As in everyone, not just you and me." Harry said seriously. Tony looked surprised by the change of subject but nodded in acceptance after a second.

"Sure, but don't focus on work right now. Focus on the beautiful red head you're about to tie yourself to forever.

Yeah. Forever

Harry looked from his spot at the front of the beach to the back when he heard the music start to play as it announced the arrival of the bride. Harry didn't have to act star struck as he looked at Natasha because she was truly breath-taking. She wore a white standard colored dress that was actually rather conservative as it showed no cleavage or any of her back. It went to her neck and was sleeveless. Harry knew why she picked such a dress. She was so often viewed as sexual object as part of her job that on her wedding day, she just wanted to be viewed as herself. It didn't subtract at all from her beauty in his eyes. He saw Barton walking her down the aisle looking like he was about to cry. He had to look away to avoid laughing sat the man. It wasn't long before the reached him and Barton let Natasha go so she could stand next to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back before they looked at Thor who was acting as their minister. Thor was beaming before starting up.

"Dearly beloved we are…" Harry let him drone on as he looked at Natasha in the eyes. He saw happiness radiating from her eyes and he was sure that he was radiating the same to her. He pushed out all negative thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't the time to worry about whatever the next threat they needed to face was, now was a time to for happiness.

"…Do we have the rings?" Thor asked. Tony stepped up and handed them to them. Harry smiled at his best man before taking out the rings and placing the beautiful obsidian ring on her finger. She put a matching one on his as they smiled.

"….I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kis-…"

Harry didn't hear what was next as he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her wrap her hands on his neck. He brought her in and felt her lips smash into his matching him for passion. Harry felt like time was frozen again except this time he was hoping it would never end. Harry felt a feeling bubble in his chest as he kissed his wife. A feeling he was not use to feeling ever.

Harry was content.

 **And there you have it. The end of Blood Stained. Thank you all for reading my very first creation on this site until its completion. I know many of you will have questions about the sequel. I make no promises to the sequel, I just wanted to leave it open in case I wished to return to this world. If any would like to pic up the sequel just let me know and we can see if something can be arranged. I also know some of you wished to have this story continue but I didn't want this story to go on forever. I wanted it to to have an end so I didn't just leave you guys waiting for something that may or may not come. Once again I hope you enjoyed the story. I may come back to fix all the errors yet and I thank those who put up with them. If you wish to read more of my works, feel free to check out some of my other stories. Until, probably not, next time. Peace!**


End file.
